


Homes Sweet Homes

by Senestran



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Friendship/Love, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mystery, OC Relationship, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 199,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senestran/pseuds/Senestran
Summary: On dit que l'aigreur de la rancoeur détruit bien des choses. Mais avec le temps ne risque t-elle pas de se muer en un vrai fléau ?A travers enquêtes et mystères, Judy et Nick apprendront sur eux-même plus qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu, autant sur le passé que sur leur avenir.Mais auront-ils un avenir lorsque le passé révèlera les mensonges et le poison qui ronge Zootopia ?Arriveront-ils à trouver ce que tous cherchent au fond de leurs coeurs ... un foyer ?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fluent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896473) by [WildBurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildBurr/pseuds/WildBurr). 



> Ceci est mon premier essai de fanfiction :-p  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !  
>  
> 
> Cet AU est inspiré de Fluent de WildBurr sur AO3 (maintenant KiltedGuy et écrivant Fluent1shots ). Je vous conseille cette petite histoire ressemblant plus à un ensemble d'idées. (WildBurr m'a bien sur autorisé à utilisé cette idée ^^) - Le chapitre 6 de son histoire est nsfw !
> 
> Outre une partie de la culture renarde qu'il a faite et qui est plutôt intéressante, l'idée principale que j'ai repris est que les animaux parlent une langue commune que tous comprennent mais il existe de nombreux vernaculaires. En général un par famille et un par genus.  
> Par exemple le Léporin est la langue familiale parlé par les lapins, les lièvres et les picas. Mais les lapins parlent aussi le Garrenéin qui est leur langue génique. 
> 
>  
> 
> Apprendre sa langue à quelqu'un d'une autre espèce est un tabou social etculturel assez fort que peu brisent facilement.
> 
> Pour la clarté de lecture :  
> Garrenéin : _Italique_  
>  Vulpin : **Gras**  
>  <* **Bla** *> <* _Bla_ *> : langues familiales  
> (n'ayant pas beaucoup de choix de polices, je n'utiliserai sûrement que le <* **Lupin** *>(langue des lupidés, les chiens n'existant pas, le mots canidé non plus) et le <* _Léporin_ *> comme langues familiales)
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Homes Sweet Homes is my first try of fanfiction.  
> Don't forget a little comment if you like ^^
> 
> This AU is inspired by Fluent of WildBurr on AO3 (now he is KiltedGuy and make Fluent1Shots). I advise you to try this little story wich looks more like a set of ideas. (WildBurr granted me the right to use this idea ^^) - Chapter 6 of his story is nsfw !
> 
> Besides the fox culture he made and which is rather interesting,the principle I have taken up is that animals speak a common language that all understand but there are many vernaculars. Generally one per family and one per genus.  
> For example Leporin is the family language spoken by rabbits, hares and picas. But the rabbits also speak the Lapine which is their genus language.
> 
> Learning his language to someone of another species is a prety strong social and cultural taboo that littles breaks easily.
> 
> For clarity of reading:  
> Lapine: _Italic_  
>  Vulpine: **Bold**  
>  <* **Bla** *> <* _Bla_ * >: family languages  
> (not having much choice of fonts, I will probably use only <* **Lupine** *>(language of the lupids, dogs don't exist, so the word canid neither) and <* _Leporin_ *> as family languages)
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Le sol est dur, terreux. Une odeur de poussière dans l’air. Judy se réveille avec une douleur dans la jambe. Elle regarde son membre endolori… un foulard rouge noué à son mollet.

« Qu’est-ce que… ? » Judy regarde autour d’elle et s’aperçoit qu’elle est au musée. Au fond du puits au sommet duquel Bellwether avait avoué son plan de domination par la peur. Mais contrairement à ce moment-là elle est seule. Ni la brebis folle, ni les béliers. Et surtout, pas de Nick.

La crainte commence à l’étreindre.

 

Soudain. Un bruit. Elle sursaute et recule, trébuchant sur une branche.

Elle se retrouve affalée sur le dos. Elle secoue la tête et d’un mouvement rapide elle se retourne pour se relever… sans effet. Elle se retrouve presque à quatre pattes.

Tout à coup le froid, le vent, l’herbe.

Elle cherche autour d’elle affolée, ne comprenant pas. Elle n’est plus au musée mais dans une forêt inconnue. Le matin est encore jeune et l’air est frais.

 

Un craquement se fait entendre, elle s’élance. Mais pourquoi fuit-elle comme ça ? Et pourquoi à quatre pattes ?

Judy essaie de se raisonner, de s’arrêter, de se redresser… Mais rien à faire. Elle fuit, son nez et sa gorge pique dans l’air frais et pur. Aussi pur, plus pur qu’à Bunnyburrow. Mais une odeur caresse ses narines et soudain Judy est rongée par une peur profonde. Elle se cache, comme un pauvre petit lapin effarouché.

 

Un bruit à nouveau, et cette odeur. Elle reprend sa fuite, presque à perdre haleine. Un creux dans les herbes, vite ! Se cacher ! Judy devient une boule de poil tremblante.

Un grondement devant elle la tétanise. Une truffe apparaît entre les herbes, une tête. Deux yeux brûlant de faim, aux pupilles aussi fines qu’une lame. Un renard ! Nick ? Prédateur !

Ses babines se retroussent alors que le grondement s’approfondit, ses dents luisent de salive dans la lueur rasante du soleil. Si aiguisées, si pointues…

 

« AAAAH !! » Judy se réveille en criant, cherchant d’un regard paniqué les dents tranchantes.

« _Où ? Dents !_  » crachote-t-elle entre deux halètements. Elle a le souffle court, les oreilles dressées droites cherchant le moindre son et son nez qui se tortille comme vivant de sa vie propre est agressé par une forte odeur de poussière.

Un lit bancal taille grand prédateur et presque moisi. Un vieux studio qui semble ne pas avoir été nettoyé depuis quelques années. Et une lapine en nage presque debout dessus, sa fourrure collée sur un côté.

 

Alors qu’elle cherche un renard sauvage elle tombe sur deux paires d’yeux qui la regardent ahuris et des dents tranchantes, menaçantes et luisantes, en dessous d’une de ces paires.

« AAAH ! » crie-t-elle à nouveau les yeux exorbités. Avant de comprendre ce qu’elle voit. Un pauvre Wolford assis à une table pliante, une part de pizza dans la patte, reliée à sa bouche par un fil de bave la regarde en coin avec l’œil rond.

Plus loin, assise à la fenêtre, Fangmeyer, des jumelles à la patte tourne vers Judy un regard d’incompréhension ennuyée, secouant lentement la tête.

 

« Chut ! Ça va pas non ? Tu veux qu’on se fasse griller Hopps ? C’est ta première planque qui te met dans cet état-là fillette ? dit la grande tigresse un peu moqueuse.

– Nan. Si tu veux mon avis, notre superstar a la trouille de faire un discours devant quelques huiles de la municipalité et de la confédération. Hein Miss Héroïne de Zootopia ? Ha ha ha ! rétorqua le loup gris.

– Mouais. Dans tous les cas, silence vous deux ! On a presque fini et on aura bientôt les preuves pour coincer ces salauds », coupa sèchement Fangmeyer avant de retourner à son observation.

 

Les choses se remirent rapidement en place dans la tête de Judy. Nick à l’académie depuis plusieurs mois, et pour elle du travail de routine et quelques missions sortant de l’ordinaire, comme celle-ci. La planque. Observer et obtenir un maximum d’informations sur les activités d’un petit groupe de dealers. En effet c’était sa première planque. Pas une grosse affaire mais une nouveauté. Et en équipe en plus.

 

« Désolée… Je… oui… le stress sûrement, et baissant le ton presque à un murmure. Excuse-moi Tanya, je ne veux pas tout foirer », dit-elle sans être sûr de son état. Mais oui. Cette histoire de discours y était forcément pour quelque chose… sans doute.

 

« Enfin même si ça me met un peu mal à l’aise cette histoire de discours et que ça va me faire bizarre de retrouver un Nick officier de police. Ce rêve stupide avec nous, sauvages, c’est plus que limite, pense-t-elle. Et puis ce n’est pas comme si je ne le voyais plus depuis son départ à l’académie. Au lieu de profiter de l’académie au maximum pour travailler ce nigaud revient sur la ville presque un week-end sur deux, sauf quand il avait énervé un instructeur plus que de raison. Comme cette fois ou il avait… Rooh ! Elle entendait encore Friedkin hurler »

Wolford regarde en coin la lapine qui glousse tout bas et toute seule sur le lit après avoir faillit lui faire avaler sa pizza de travers en criant. « Ayé. Elle a pété un plomb »

 

Leur amitié avait continuée à se forger jusqu’à devenir une profonde complicité. Son impatience de le voir cette fois en tant qu’officier était en effet grande. Il lui avait promis de faire de son mieux pour maximiser ses chances d’être affecté au premier District.

« Doux fromage ! Se dit-elle en se rallongeant, perdue dans ses pensées et le plafond… Vraiment crade cet appartement ». Elle pouffe en repensant au week-end où Nick l’avait accompagné au Bras du Grand pangolin pour y récupérer sa caution et les affaire qu’elle avait oubliées en partant. Elle avait cru qu’il allait avoir une attaque.

 

Elle passa les heures suivantes à penser à ce rêve. Elle avait eu conscience d’elle-même et de rêver mais ne contrôlant rien, étrange, déstabilisant et si fort qu’elle avait encore l’impression de sentir le froid et l’odeur du renard jusqu’à ce que Fangmeyer ne relâche un feulement de victoire lorsqu’elle prit les dealers la patte dans le sac en flagrant délit.

 

 

        - Académie du ZPD – Même nuit -

 

Nick rêve pour la énième fois du parcours d’obstacles de l’académie et des “encouragements” de l’instructeur.

Pourquoi ? Jamais de sa vie il n’avait fait autant d’efforts physiques. Et pour faire quoi ? Pour devenir policier. Était-ce par défi ? Pour Judy ? Pour lui prouver qu’elle avait raison ?

Nick s’était posé ces questions pendant les mois intensifs de la formation de l’académie du ZPD.

Franchement il n’était pas sûr d’avoir une vraie réponse à ses questions sans devoir se mentir à lui-même. Et même si l’idée de pouvoir regarder Judy dans les yeux et lui montrer qu’elle avait eu raison finalement de croire en lui était en soit un bon début de réponse. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Judy y était un peu beaucoup pour quelque chose. Sinon aurait-il décidé de donner plus que son maximum pour essayer de battre les records de l’académie, juste après avoir vu à la télé le soir, une allocution où la lapine s’était excusé sincèrement auprès de tous ceux qui avaient souffert à cause de ses paroles et avait expliqué l’effet du sérum de Bellwether sur tout les mammifères quels qu’ils soient, même un lapin. Elle avait fait plusieurs interviews en tant que « héroïne de Zootopia », sans aucun doute obligée par les relations publiques du ZPD, mais celle-ci elle l’avait demandé personnellement. Il fallait qu’elle s’excuse auprès de tous ceux qu’elle avait blessé.

 

Mais pour le moment Nick s’élance et saute par-dessus le sommet du mur de glace avec grâce… pour retomber lestement au milieu des hautes herbes.

Un flash d’incompréhension le traverse. Il regarde autour de lui pour ne voir qu’un mur circulaire… un piège ? Un trou… le puits ! Le musée. Bellwether ? Judy !

 

Mais rien à part le silence. Il est seul. Il fait un pas en avant et se prend les pieds dans un faux faon déchiré en deux. Nick se rattrape avant de s’affaler de tout son long, et se met sur ses pattes pour se relever. Sauf qu’il n’y arrive pas. Il est coincé à quatre pattes. Comme… comme un sauvage. La peur commence à l’envahir.

 

Soudain une odeur. Douce… florale et entêtante… Nick s’élance dans les fourrés.

Il n’est plus dans le puits mais dans une forêt. L’aube pointe son nez.

Il fait froid mais pas désagréable. La rosée a gelé sur l’herbe et le soleil encore faible ne l’a pas faite fondre.

Tout à coup un bruit de fuite. Et toujours cette odeur.

Il court, s’arrête, renifle. L’air pur et cinglant de ce frais matin de printemps lui apporte une infinité d’odeur qu’il ne connaît même pas.

 

Mais pour l’instant Nick traque. Une joie pure inonde son cœur. L’odeur se renforce, le bruit de fuite s’est arrêté.

Lentement, pas à pas, il s’avance. Sa truffe écarte les herbes, l’odeur explose dans ses narines. Il s’avance davantage. Une boule de fourrure, tremblante de peur le regarde sans arriver à bouger. Un lapin ! Judy ? Proie !

Un grondement s’échappe de sa gorge et ses babines se retroussent. La salive monte lentement.

 

« AAH… BONK… Aaagnnn ! » Nick se réveille en sursaut et emplafonne du haut du crâne le lit d’au-dessus.

« Argh. Chier », gémit-il en se tenant la tête.

«  **< *Crocs mous Wilde*>**, ta gueule ! » Lui lança en grondant le loup voisin du dessus en même temps qu’un coussin.

Nick lance un regard noir au matelas du dessus mais ne dit rien. S’encastrer la tête dans du métal après un cauchemar n’aide pas tant que ça à avoir de la répartie.

 

« C’est quoi ce rêve pourri à la con ? Se demande-t-il. Nick, Nick… Trop d’efforts te font perdre la boule ! »

L’excitation de la fin de la formation, devenir quelqu’un, et travailler avec Judy… ça devait avoir fait péter une durite à son pauvre cerveau.

« J’ai le citron trop pressé » en conclut-il en se retournant sur le côté pour essayer de finir sa nuit. Mais le souvenir si présent des odeurs incroyable de la forêt, les sensations de la traque, et toutes les pensées qui les accompagnaient l’empêchèrent de retrouver le repos cette nuit-là.

 

 

        - Zootopia – premiers mois en duo –

 

« Et plus on essaiera de se comprendre les un les autres, plus chacun de nous sera exceptionnel. Mais il faut essayer… Je vous implore d’essayer. Essayez de rendre le monde meilleur. Regardez en vous-même et reconnaissez que ce changement commence avec vous. Avec moi. Avec nous tous »

 

On avait demandé à Judy de faire un discours et de remettre en personne son badge au major de la nouvelle promotion. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’en ouvrant la boite elle vit le nom de Nick.

Sacré roublard ! Il lui avait bien caché ça malgré le dernier appel qu’ils avaient pu se passer ce dernier week-end où il avait été bien entendu bloqué à l’académie. En même temps elle lui avait bien dit que les portables étaient interdits.

 

Mais là, son regard était rempli de fierté quand elle épingla l’insigne sur la poitrine de son meilleur ami. Et Nick lui retourna son salut tout aussi fier.

Les photos de promotions et les flashs de quelques journalistes furent moins plaisantes pour celui qui n’avait pas l’habitude d’être dans la lumière.

 

Ces photos finirent dans quelques journaux et tabloïds. Dans le Zootopian Times Nick fut relégué en informations secondaires. L’Initiative d’Inclusion des Mammifères de l’ex-maire Lionheart avait de nouveau fait des siennes en faisant entrer au ZPD le premier renard. Mais il fit la couverture du Happy Town Hérald.

 

Quelques jours plus tard Nick se faisait engueuler par Bogo pour la première fois d’une longue liste lors de son premier briefing.

« Hopps, Wilde. Un chauffard sème la pagaille dans Savannah Central. Attrapez-le et enfermez-le »…

 

Première sortie dans leur nouveau cruiser.

 

… « Tu le sais bien que tu m’aimes »

« Est-ce que je le sais ? Mouais. Oui je le sais »…

 

…« Flaaash ! Flash, rapide comme une flèche »…

 

~*~

Et trois mois après des débuts bien plus tranquilles que l’affaire des hurleurs nocturnes, Judy traîna Nick au concert de Gazelle donné en l’honneur de la paix retrouvée et par extension son actrice principale. Mais elle voulait absolument que Nick partage ce moment, car elle savait qu’elle n’y serait pas arrivée sans lui.

Mais lorsque Gazelle fit monter Judy sur scène, pour faire savoir que le collectif pour la paix et l’égalité de tous, que la chanteuse dirigeait, la remerciait pour son travail remarquable et souhaitait que lui soit pardonné les troubles qu’elle avait provoqués sans volonté de nuire, la lapine fut incapable de trouver le renard. Tristement elle renouvela ses excuses officielles et personnelles pour les maux causés aux prédateurs par son erreur de jugement.

Comprenant à contre cœur le désir de Nick, mais refusant que son action héroïque reste inconnue elle trouva normal de remercier sans le nommer de son ami prédateur sans qui elle n’aurait jamais pu élucider cette enquête.

 

Nick s’étant éclipsé discrètement à la fin du concert, ils rentrèrent donc chacun de leur côté et après avoir fermé leurs yeux Judy et Nick furent happés par les rêves. Mais ce rêve fut plutôt un cauchemar… une chasse en forêt puis dans la prairie. La peur, la traque, tout recommença comme un mois plus tôt. Sauf que cette fois le renard se tassa pour bondir sur sa proie. Ils se réveillèrent en sueur, essoufflés et le cœur battant à tout rompre. « Encore ? Mais pourquoi ? » pensèrent-ils tous les deux. Le stress de la nuit et la froide lumière hivernale donnèrent un goût peu engageant à ce matin-là.

 

Le dimanche leur permis néanmoins d’essayer de se changer les idées. Judy passa la journée sur son téléphone ou son portable à discuter avec son immense famille.

Nick quant à lui alla voir Finnick qui lui fit clairement comprendre que pour le moment il n’avait pas envie de traîner avec un poulet… enfin en plus fleurit. Il alla donc flâner vers Rainforest.

 

Puis Lundi arriva et la vie du duo du ZPD reprit. Patrouille, petite délinquance, parking et paperasse… beaucoup de paperasse. Nick n’aurait jamais cru devoir remplir autant de documents administratifs à chaque fois qu’ils accomplissaient quelque chose de plus actif que coller des PV.

 

 

***

 

Tout continua calmement pendant un mois.

Un soir où un vent froid leur rappela que malgré le contrôle climatique de la ville l’hiver était là. Ils se séparèrent après avoir partagé une boisson chaude dans un de leurs cafés favoris. Rien de mieux pour se détendre après une journée éreintante. Ils rentrèrent souriant pour se coucher et terminer cette journée… Et cette fois-ci ils se réveillèrent, elle les larmes aux yeux et lui en criant, au moment où les mâchoires du renard se refermaient sur le cou de la lapine.

 

Les jours qui suivirent furent pour leurs collègues assez étranges car Nick était toujours souriant mais plus caustique que d’habitude, parfois brièvement absent. Et Judy se contentait de faire son travail sans même se plaindre de la paperasse.

Mais après quelques jours ils se retrouvèrent sur une affaire de voiture volée qui se termina en course poursuite dans les rues de Savannah Central puis en course à pied dans Sahara Square. Le fuyard n’avait pas d’arme de poing, mais lorsqu’ils finirent par le rattraper ils durent utiliser pleinement leur entraînement, car un poignard et des griffes restent plutôt dangereux dans les pattes d’un Lynx dos au mur.

Après un échange de taille et d’esquive où Nick récolta une fine estafilade sur un bras, Judy profita d’une ouverture pour le mettre ko en une frappe bien placée sous le menton. Nick nota à haute voix de bien penser à ne jamais énerver le lapin enragé du ZPD. Ce qui lui fit gagner coup de pied dans l’arrière-train.

Ils le traînèrent jusqu’à leur véhicule et le ramenèrent au Central non sans avoir prévenu le District de Sahara Square.

En arrivant ils se chamaillaient comme si de rien était. Un grand ouf retentit à l’accueil, poussé par Clawhauser.

Quelques pouces furent levés pour les féliciter. Ce n’était pas grand-chose mais au final c’était une première pour eux. Leur première arrestation en tant que coéquipier d’un vrai, certes petit, criminel. Un voleur de voiture multirécidiviste.

Bogo profita de cette arrestation pour convoquer Judy et lui faire savoir qu’elle était maintenant officier de premier échelon.

Clawhauser organisa pour l’occasion une petite fête de congratulation. Et après quelques tchins avec leurs collègues, l’ambiance était aux rires et aux blagues mordantes de Nick. La routine quoi.

 

***

 

Un mois de plus passa leur faisant récolter un palmarès assez glorieux pour un duo aussi récent. Quelques petits dealers, deux enquête de cambriolage et même un braquage. Judy avait vite compris que les années d’arnaque de Nick lui avait non seulement forgé son caractère parfois… souvent insupportable mais aussi une connaissance que très peu au ZPD peuvent se targuer d’avoir mais aussi une lecture des gens parfois trop efficace à son goût.

 

Un soir Nick se sentit étrangement énervé. Comme si quelque chose n’allait pas. Il avait beau tourner et retourner les détails de la journée dans tous les sens, rien ne paraissait étrange. Soudain ses réflexions furent interrompues par un orage grondant dans le lointain. Las il décida d’essayer de dormir.

Judy sursauta lorsque le tonnerre fit sauter le courant, plongeant son appartement dans le noir. Elle se dit qu’il était déjà assez tard et que c’était le signe d’aller se coucher. Les roulements profonds du tonnerre se rapprochant finirent par l’endormir.

 

Et bien sûr… Ils furent tout deux emportés dans le flot des rêves et se retrouvèrent dans la forêt si belle mais tant détestée.

Ces sensations, instincts, peurs, chasses. Faisaient vibrer leur cœur. Mais le pire c’était cette impression d’être passager dans leur propre corps. Se comporter en animal sauvage, tout ressentir sans rien pouvoir faire, sans rien contrôler était le plus dur.

 

Et tous deux redoutèrent le moment où le renard aller tuer la lapine. Car chaque rêve allait plus loin que le précédent, et ils ne se souvenaient que trop bien de la fin.

 

Sauf qu’au moment fatidique où Judy s’attend à ressentir la morsure de la mort, sentir sa vie jaillir de son cou, un coup de tonnerre retentit tout près, elle se réveille en hurlant et fond en larme.

 

De son côté Nick s’attend à goûter la chaire chaude de la lapine, arracher sa vie à son pauvre petit corps tremblotant… les mâchoires du renard claquent à quelques centimètres du cou de sa proie et les deux partent en roulé-boulé dans les hautes herbes. En rigolant … en rigolant !?

 

Tout à coup la lapine se propulse et met un bon coup de tête au renard et lui dit quelque chose d’incompréhensible en se frottant le crâne. Ce à quoi le renard répond par un franc éclat de rire. Et au moment où il va pour réagir… BRAOUM !!! Un second coup de tonnerre plus assourdissant claquant directement sur son quartier réveille Nick brutalement.

Hein ?? pensa Nick. Que ? De… De quoi ?! Elle a parlé ? J’ai rien compris, donc sûrement en Garrenéin, mais elle a parlé là !!

 

Judy de son côté essaie de se calmer. C’était quoi ce rêve surréaliste ou elle se retrouvait enfermée dans son propre corps à vivre comme un lapin sauvage des temps anciens, pourchassée par un renard qui lui rappelait Nick… Nick… chaque fois que ce rêve frappait, c’était si dur de le regarder en face.

Et là maintenant ça ! C’en est trop ! Il faut qu’elle prenne son courage à deux pattes et parle à Nick. Y a-t-il un malaise entre eux responsable de tout ça ?

Elle ne sait pas. Mais en lui parlant franchement il comprendra. Il se moquera sûrement mais ça sera toujours mieux que rester fuyante pendant des jours comme la dernière fois.

 

***

 

Le lendemain quand ils arrivent au Central, ils ne s’échangent qu’un timide signe de tête avant de traverser le hall sans mot dire, l’air pensif.

« À non. Pas encore. Mais bon sang qu’est-ce qui leur arrive cette fois ? Se demande le guépard bedonnant entre deux bouchées de donut. Il détestait les voir comme ça, il ne supportait pas qu’ils se disputent.

 

« Bonjour Clawhauser », dit-elle avec un sourire sans force.

« Yo Benji », lui lance Nick sans même le regarder

 

Les deux se dirigent directement en salle de Briefing. S’installent à leur place, et restent ainsi, muet, un bon moment. Ils étaient les premiers et le vide de la salle n’aidait vraiment pas à alléger l’atmosphère.

Au bout d’un moment Judy se tourne vers le renard et lui dit.

« Nick. J’aimerais te parler après le briefing. C’est… c’est vraiment bête mais promets que tu ne te moqueras pas », lui dit-elle sans oser le regarder.

Nick amorce un sourire narquois et va pour répondre quand les autres policiers commencent à renter, s’installer en discutant, riant et lançant des saluts à tour de bras.

 

« Gaaarde à vous ! » Beugle Higgins au moment où Bogo entre.

Le grand buffle se mit comme à son habitude à son pupitre avant de commencer par le sempiternel : « Silence ! Tout le monde assis ! » Il plisse les yeux et dit de sa voix grave et monocorde.

« Bon après vos coups d’éclats, Hopps, Wilde, je vous mets sur une affaire vraiment sérieuse. Hopps c’est presque de votre rang et Wilde vous avez une expérience que je ne peux ignorer. Donc même si ce n’est pas vraiment le genre de cas pour votre grade, je veux vous tester. On verra si vous êtes aussi bons détectives que sprinteurs… histoire de vous mettre aux parcmètres à vie si vous ne servez qu’à ça. Prouvez-moi que les hurleurs nocturnes ce n’était pas qu’un coup de chance. “Héros” de Zootopia. »

Cette dernière remarque eu l’avantage de couper les quelques murmures surpris qui se changent en rires et gloussements. Wolford leur lance même un petit « Bonne chance » légèrement moqueur.

 

Nick et Judy descendent de leur chaise et prennent les dossiers que leur tend Bogo. Un chacun, assez fin avec le tampon “Confidentiel” sur la pochette.

« Snarloff, Wolford, Delgato. Cambriolage au district de Rainforest vous y allez en soutient. Grizzoli, Fangmeyer… », la porte se referme derrière eux et ils se dirigent vers leur box.

 

« Carotte ? Tu voulais… », commence Nick interrompu d’un mouvement de patte de Judy.

 

« Oui oui. Mais ça c’est important Nick. Un vrai, vrai cas. On ne peut pas louper le coche, alors on en parlera après ok ? »

Nick soupire, sachant pertinemment que le mode Judy en service venait de s’activer et qu’il n’en tirerait plus rien pour le moment.


	2. Home 1 - Première Affaire

  
  
       

        - Zootopia Downtown – ZPD Premier District – 15 mars -

 

Nick et Judy arrivent dans leur box. Presque inconsciemment elle s’installe comme à leur habitude. Judy pose le dossier et le dénoue. Elle va pour l’ouvrir quand elle sent le souffle de Nick, son odeur, tout proche, qui attend de voir ce que Bogo leur a si gentiment collé.

Judy ne peut réprimer un léger frémissement et petit mouvement de recul.

Le cœur de Nick se serre un peu, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de rouler avec son fauteuil jusqu’à son box juste derrière et d’ouvrir son exemplaire.

Judy reste un bref instant figée de honte face à sa réaction, puis pour vite changer l’atmosphère elle ouvre son dossier.

 

Une photo en pied dans le coin gauche. Un raton laveur d’un age déjà certain au vu des poils gris sur son museau. Il porte un costume sobre, presque austère, comme le reste de sa personne.

William Arakun, 57 ans. Banquier et assureur dans une des principales agences de la BMZ Mamalia, dirigée par un certain Mahiliba, numéro 3 de la banque.

Arakun a été retrouvé hier matin dans une casse près de Berry Lane dans la zone du grand port de Zootopia. Nu, ligoté par le cou et les pattes à une carcasse, une balle en plein cœur. Le premier rapport toxicologique a montré des traces de GHB.

 

« GHB ? » se demande Judy. Cela lui disait quelque chose.

 

« Acide Gamma-HydroxyButyrique », Répond platement Nick

Judy ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’elle avait parlé à haute voix.

 

« C’est-à-dire ? » demande-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

 

« La drogue du viol », dit-il avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.

 

« Hein !? Mais… mais… Il aurait été… », elle ouvre de grands yeux, choquée.

 

« Je ne pense pas non Carottes. C’est un anesthésiant plutôt puissant et facile à trouver sur le marché, rétorque Nick d’un ton blasé. Intéressée ? », complète-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche.

 

Judy outrée lui colle un coup de poing dans le bras et lui lance un regard blessé.

« Sérieusement Nick ? » Judy secoue la tête et replonge dans le dossier.

 

« Bon je vais voir les croques-morts. L’autopsie complète n’a pas encore été mise au dossier apparemment », dit Nick. Il se lève et se dirige vers la sortie sans rien dire de plus ni se retourner.

 

« O… Ok. Je vais voir si je trouve plus d’indices dans les données du dossier alors », lance Judy.

Mais Nick sort sans rien répondre la laissant seule. Enfin, quelques collègues étaient présents même si personne n’avait fait attention à eux. Mais à cet instant Judy se sentit terriblement seule et ses oreilles étaient toutes pendantes derrière sa tête.

 

Judy se plongea malgré tout dans ses recherches sur leurs serveurs. Rien de bien concluant au final, mais elle y mit tout ce quelle pu pour faire passer l’amertume de ce début de journée. Un mandat avait été demandé pour pouvoir perquisitionner au bureau d’Arakun, mais elle voulait trouver tout ce qu’elle pouvait avant.

Mr Arakun, études de comptabilité. Obtiens son premier poste dans une agence comptable à vingt et un ans. Puis rejoint une filiale de la BMZ à vingt-six ans. Il y gravit les échelons jusqu’à arrivé à son poste actuel.

Divorcé depuis douze ans, deux enfants, jamais remarié. Une vie pleine de folie quoi. Judy se demande de plus en plus ce qui a pu motiver un tel acte. Une aventure qui à mal tournée ? Mais ça ne ressemblait pas à un meurtre passionnel.

Un client mécontent ? Peut-être, mais là ça ne ressemblait pas à une exécution sous la colère.

 

Soudain elle est interrompue par un gargouillement. Son estomac crie famine.

Instinctivement elle attend une boutade qui ne vient pas. Elle est toujours seule. Elle regarde l’heure.

« Hein ! 14H déjà ? » Tu m’étonnes que j’ai faim. Et Nick n’est pas revenu ?

Judy s’élance vers la porte au moment où elle s’ouvre sur un Nick portant un plateau et qui écarquille les yeux en la voyant débouler.

 

« Oula ! Tout doux Carottes », lance-t-il, l’esquivant de justesse. « J’ai tout ce qu’il faut pour ton petit estomac de lapin. Pas besoin de virer frénétique comme ça », Son museau arbore son sourire filou classique. Un sourire passe-partout sans vrai émotion que Judy a appris à détester, car il se pare de ce sourire comme d’un masque.

Nick pose le plateau sur le bureau et lance « Mademoiselle est servie » avant de commencer à repartir.

 

« Mais. Nick ? Et toi ? », demande-t-elle

– J’ai déjà mangé Peluche. Tu as vu l’heure ? Franchement « Judy en service » se laisserait dépérir plutôt que d’abandonner le boulot ? » lui lance-t-il, taquin.

– Pfff ! Ça va hein ! », dit-elle en croisant les bras et en faisant la moue.

« Tu sais que je n’aime pas ce surnom stupide. Je suis consciencieuse. En quoi ça dérange les autres ? »

Nick pouffe. « Carottes. Ne les laissent pas voir qu’ils t’ont eu. Tu te souviens ? »

 

Judy lui fait un sourire timide en s’asseyant devant son plateau. Nick pose sa patte sur son épaule. Et Judy sursaute. Elle ne le veut pas. Mais dans son esprit des images de fuite et de crocs la font réagir à son contact et son nez se tortille sous l’émotion.

Une ombre passe sur le visage de Nick qui se retourne et lui dit « Je vais voir si je trouve des infos aux archives »,

Non ! Non, s’il te plaît Nick reste. Je suis désolée. Pense-t-elle très fort. Mais tout ce qui sort de sa bouche à ce moment c’est « Ok. À tout à l’heure alors. »

Nick sort à nouveau sans mot dire.

Tout à coup les trois autres policiers présents qui avaient vaguement senti qu’un truc se passait entre les deux amis, sans vouloir s’en mêler, sursautent en entendant un BONG retentir. La lapine vient de s’encastrer le front sur son bureau en grognant. « Nom d’un biscuit au fromage ! »

 

Judy passa le reste de la journée à essayer de se remotiver et à trouver comment crever l’abcès avec Nick. Elle attendait, anxieuse, le moment où il pousserait la porte, mais quand le soir arriva elle reçut un texto.

‘Je suis rentré. Rien trouvé. On va en baver ! À demain. Nick’

Judy est atterrée. Il n’était même pas revenu la voir. Il était juste parti et lui avait envoyé un sms.

Elle devait réagir. Elle avait l’impression de le sentir s’éloigner lentement. Depuis qu’elle faisait ce rêve elle avait du mal à ne pas réagir comme une pauvre fille ignare et archaïque. Et elle sentait que cela blessait Nick. Elle devait lui parler. Demain elle le ferait. Il est son ami, non, son meilleur ami, le seul vrai meilleur ami qu’elle n’ait jamais eu. Il comprendrait forcement… n’est-ce pas…

 

 

        – Zootopia Downtown – ZPD Premier District – 16 mars -

 

Elle dormit très mal. Pas de rêves cette fois, juste une très mauvaise nuit comme on peut en passer lorsque l’on est nerveux, stressé et triste.

Elle arriva de bonne heure au Central avec les yeux veinés de fatigue.

Clawhauser était seulement en train de s’installer.

 

« Salut Hopps. Matinale ? C’est l’affaire qui te met déjà dans cet état ? », lui demande le guépard.

– Bonjour Clawhauser. Oui en partie », répond sans entrain la lapine mal réveillée. Elle coule un regard tristounet au guépard.

« Oula. Eh ben Judy. Tu… tu es sûre que ça va ? Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là tu sais », lui dit-il l’air inquiet pour son amie.

– Merci Benjamin. Mais il faut que j’avance sur cette affaire. Je… On a quasiment rien trouvé hier », dit Judy en soupirant tristement et partant vers l’espace des box, laissant un Clawhauser perplexe devant sa réaction.

 

Judy commence à potasser le dossier sans vraiment arriver à se concentrer. Elle n’arrête pas de ressasser la journée de la veille. Il faut absolument qu’elle parle à Nick.

Ses oreilles se dressent subitement chaque fois que la porte s’ouvre avant de retomber mollement en voyant un collègue entrer.

Elle commence à désespérer quand soudain elle reçoit un texto.

'' Salut Carottes. J’ai quelques pistes à suivre pour l’affaire, mais ce n’est pas dans des endroits pour un flic mignon :-p. J’ai prévenu le service que je serai absent pour l’enquête. Je te recontacte dès que j’ai des infos valables. Au pire on se voit demain.”

Le cœur de Judy fut étreint d’une patte de glace. C’est la deuxième fois d’affilée que Nick l’ignore comme ça et part de son côté sans prendre la peine de lui parler directement ni même de l’appeler. Et là en plus il sous entend tranquillement qu’il pourrait ne pas être là de la journée.

Elle essuie une larme et appelle le renard. Pas de sonnerie, elle tombe directement sur la messagerie. Elle regarde son téléphone comme s’il l’avait giflé. La messagerie ? Il a coupé son portable juste après avoir envoyé le message ? Une bouffée de colère monte. Puisque c’est comme ça elle peut jouer au même jeu que lui.

Judy pose brutalement son téléphone et tire la langue à la photo de Nick sur son portable avant de raccrocher.

Mais l’inquiétude et cette boule dans sa gorge ne la quittèrent pas pour autant.

Et vers une 10aine d’heures elle décide de rappeler… pour tomber à nouveau sur la messagerie.

Judy prend une inspiration avant de lancer « Nick il faut qu’on parle. C’est important ok ? » et elle raccroche. Ça suffira.

 

Midi passe et toujours rien, à part Clawhauser qui lui a apporté dans la matinée le mandat de perquisition pour l’agence BMZ. Elle rappelle Nick et tombe à nouveau sur cette fichue messagerie.

« Nick je… j’espère que tout va bien, rappelle dès que tu peux, il faut vraiment qu’on parle »,

 

Mais n’en pouvant plus elle décide de partir. Incapable trouver de nouveaux indices et incapable de travailler correctement elle rentre chez elle. Un peu de repos pour essayer d’éclaircir ses idées.

Et bien évidemment le repos décida lui aussi de l’ignorer.

Dans l’après-midi, perdue, elle décide de retenter une dernière fois de le joindre.

Enfin la sonnerie se fait entendre… et entendre… et entendre. Puis la messagerie maudite refait son apparition.

« Nick. Écoute. Je suis désolée. Peux-tu venir chez moi dès que tu as ce message ? Il faut que je te parle… Je t’en pris »,

Elle raccroche et fond en larme dans son oreiller. La fatigue, le stress de ne pas arriver à prouver à Bogo qu’il avait tort et surtout la peur de peut-être perdre son ami avaient fini par la faire craquer.

 

 

        - Appartement de Judy – Hoof Avenue – Même jour -

 

Judy s’était assoupie pendant sa crise de larmes.

La sonnette de sa porte retentit soudain la sortant du sommeil en sursaut. Elle jette un coup d’œil à son réveil, « Quoi ? 15h43 ! Ce n’est pas possible » Elle avait dormi plus d’une heure.

Avec espoir elle se précipite à la porte et l’ouvre en grand sur un Nick souriant à moitié.

« Coucou Peluche. Je… », commence-t-il avant d’être interrompu par une Judy se jetant sur lui et le serrant aussi fort qu’elle pouvait.

 

« Nick. Snirlf. Je suis désol… », commence-t-elle

 

« Stop ! Je t’arrête tout de suite Carottes. Tu n’as pas à t’excuser », la coupe Nick avant de rentrer chez elle et de fermer la porte derrière lui, soutenant du mieux possible un Judy toujours accrochée à lui.

« Franchement Carottes j’adore cet appart et je me demande toujours comment as-tu pu passer autant de temps au grand dessous de bras du pangolin avant de venir ici ? », lança Nick en gloussant.

 

En effet, après sa démission et son départ de Zootopia elle n’avait plus de logement lors de son retour. Lorsque les médias s’intéressèrent à l’héroïne de l’affaire des hurleurs nocturne ses collègues découvrirent qu’elle logeait dans un hôtel bon marché. Plusieurs d’entre eux lui avait alors recommandé un immeuble sur Hoof Avenue. C’était à peine plus loin du ZPD par le métro, mais de bien meilleur standing. Plusieurs officiers y habitaient également. Le loyer était un peu plus élevé mais le prix était supportable comparativement à la qualité gagnée.

L’immeuble était à prédominance proie, ce qui avait valu quelques regards en coins de la part des voisins à l’encontre de Nick les quelques fois qu’il était venu passer une soirée film avec elle.

 

Judy rigole à sa pique en se laissant glisser. Elle se tortille et son pelage s’ébouriffe, gênée de s’être jetée sur lui comme ça.

Elle lui lance un regard brillant, heureuse qu’il soit venu. Elle pouvait encore se rattraper puisque Nick avait quand même répondu.

 

Voyant les yeux rouges et gonflés de Judy, Nick s’agenouille et pose une patte en coupe sur sa joue et frotte doucement du pouce la fourrure humide sous ses yeux avec le coussinet de son pouce

« Oh. Carottes. Je suis navré » dit-il sincèrement en passant un bras derrière elle pour la serrer doucement contre lui.

Elle lui retourne son câlin de bon cœur et dit « Non Nick. Je me suis comportée comme une idiote. Je t’ai fait repoussé, et j’ai… j’ai eu si peur que tu penses que j’ai peur de toi »,

Les larmes commencent à lui remonter aux yeux, et à sa surprise Nick passe un bras sous elle et la soulève pour la déposer doucement sur le canapé avant de s’asseoir à côté d’elle

 

« Ey, ey Peluche. Je ne suis pas parti. Je sais qu’on s’est comporté comme deux idiots ces derniers jours. Et franchement j’ai été le plus con sur ce coup-là, dit-il en la lâchant doucement. C’est vrai que tu as eu des réactions étranges mais franchement je n’aurai pas dû réagir comme ça. Ça a remué des ressentiments de mon passé et j’ai fuit… encore… comme à la conférence de presse au lieu de te parler. Excuse-moi Carottes »

 

« Non Nick. On sait tous les deux que ce que j’ai dit à la conférence était stupide… je m’en voudrais toujours de t’avoir blessé comme ça et d’avoir été si étroite d’esprit dans mon jugement. Quant à ce qui m’arrive j’aurai du t’en parler depuis longtemps. Tu vois ce n’est pas la première fois. Depuis quelque temps il m’arrive parfois de faire un rêve bizarre. Il est tellement fort et si réaliste qu’à mon réveil je sens le froid de la forêt et les courbatures de la course. Mais surtout dans ce rêve je ne suis plus moi-même. Je suis primitive il me semble et je fuis… un renard », explique Judy, lui enserrant le bras, collée et légèrement tremblante.

Nick lui est abasourdi par la révélation. Elle fait le même rêve que lui !

 

« Et j’ai refait ce rêve avant-hier, le soir de l’orage. Sauf que là le rêve a été jusqu’au moment où le re… ou il m’a attrapée à la gorge. Je me suis réveillée à ce moment-là. Je suis tellement désolée. Mais oui. Après ça, quand on était dans le box après le briefing… j’ai eu peur. Mon corps ne voulait pas m’écouter et j’ai flanché », Judy, les oreilles pendantes, continue à déballer tout ce qu’elle a ruminé depuis hier. Elle vide son cœur de toute cette honte et tristesse d’avoir blessé son meilleur ami.

 

« Tu sais que j’ai une confiance totale en toi Nick ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ce rêve, mais je sais que je n’ai pas à avoir peur de toi. Tu es mon ami, mon précieux et meilleur ami. Je te confierais ma vie sans sourciller. Je ne le dirai pour personne d’autre excepté mes parents… hum… et quelques frères et sœurs… enfin tant que ce n’est pas trop dangereux. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’ils soient prêts à affronter un jaguar sauvage… Et encore moins un Bogo furieux », conclue Judy en commençant à rigoler.

Elle recule alors pour regarder le renard droit dans les yeux, pour lui prouver que ces paroles étaient sincères. Elle plonge dans ces yeux émeraudes aux pupilles en amande qui font toujours vibrer quelque chose loin en elle.

 

Nick soutient son regard et dit « Je sais Carottes. Et je te confirais la mienne encore une fois sans hésiter. D’ailleurs le jaguar c’est toi qui l’as affronté, moi j’ai surtout crié, et en ce qui concerne la conférence, pour moi c’est clos. J’ai entendu tes excuses et je les ai acceptées alors arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça, ok ? »

Judy acquiesce en pouffant, se remémorant Nick criant dans les vignes de Tuhunga. Puis soudain elle s’aperçoit qu’un magnifique œil au beurre noir commence à faire gonfler les paupières de son œil droit, légèrement rougi.

« Nick ! Ton œil. Que s’est-il passé ? », demande-t-il inquiète

 

« Ah ça. C’est un au revoir d’une ancienne connaissance à qui j’ai été poser quelques questions sur le GHB pour l’affaire. Disons qu’il n’a pas aimé que Nick le poulet vienne fourrer sa truffe là où ça ne le regarde plus, répond-il embarrassé. Après avoir passé une journée à essayer de lui parler je ne suis pas sûr que ça vaille le coup. Mais bon il a dit qu’il me filerait des infos quand il en aurait.

– Tu as vraiment continué à bosser sur l’affaire ? », demande-t-elle presque surprise

 

Nick pris un air outré et blessé assez sérieux pour que Judy se sente désolée d’avoir douté de lui.

« Tu me brises le cœur queue de coton. Tu croyais vraiment que j’allais laisser gagner le cul de buffle sur ce coup-là ? Il nous a mis au défi et je compte bien le prouver qu’on peut le faire. Je ne t’ai jamais lâché, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant », dit-il en sardoniquement en lui grattant la tête entre les oreilles ravis de les voir bien droites, preuve que la bonne humeur de la lapine était revenue.

 

« Hey ! » Judy lui pousse la patte et lui lance un coup dans la poitrine pour l’avoir encore faite marcher mais avec un sourire sur le museau, heureuse d’avoir retrouvé l’humour chiant de Nick.

« Bon… on fait la paix et on voit ce qu’on a trouvé ? », lui dit-elle

« Yep ! On va voir combien de temps on a perdu », rétorque-t-il.

 

Et le reste de la soirée leur montra à quel point il avait raison. Leur deux journées à s’éviter avec été inutiles pour leur affaire. Ils avaient pratiquement fait les même recherches chacun de leur côté et donc pas avancé d’un pouce.

Ils décidèrent donc de passer aux choses sérieuses et d’enquêter sur le terrain.

« Direction BMZ Mamalia aux premières lueurs », lança Judy en sautillant sur son lit alors que Nick trop fatigué pour repartir se roulait dans la couverture sur le canapé.

« Non Carottes ! À l’heure d’ouverture ! Tss », grogna-t-il en fermant la lumière.

Nick regrettait de ne pas avoir parlé du fait qu’ils partageaient le même rêve. Mais Judy avait déjà été pas mal perturbée et maintenant qu’elle avait retrouvé le moral il voulait qu’au moins pour le moment elle ait l’esprit concentré sur leur affaire. Mais il se promit de tout lui dire dès que possible.

 

 

        - Savannah Central – Quartier de la gare – 17 mars -

 

Le lendemain matin, après un réveil à la Hopps dont Nick se serait bien passé, ils prirent un petit déjeuner rapide, puis passèrent chez lui pour qu’il puisse mettre son uniforme.

Judy gara le cruiser et ils se dirigèrent vers l’entrée de l’agence.

« Nick sérieusement ? Comment veux-tu qu’on nous prenne au sérieux si tu débarques avec tes lunettes de soleil dès le matin ? », dit-elle passablement énervée.

 

« C’est juste pour en imposer avec toute ma lassitude Carottes », lui répond-il en jouant des sourcils.

 

Judy soupire en roulant des yeux et pousse la porte. Un agent de sécurité, un loup gris au pelage sombre, leur lance immédiatement un regard surpris.

 

« ZPD. Nous aimerions voir votre responsable immédiatement », dit Judy en montrant son badge.

 

« Monsieur Mahiliba n’arrive pas avant 10 h en général. Vous n’avez qu’à repasser plus tard », leur répond le loup d’un ton laconique, un léger sourire sur les babines.

 

Nick baissa ses lunettes aviateur pour lancer un regard moqueur au vigile

«<* **Mec. Tu te crois peut-être malin, mais si tu veux éviter de gros ennuis ne blague pas avec des flics et ne te mets pas sur le chemin de ma partenaire. Elle ne rigole pas avec son boulot et entrave à une enquête criminelle ça fait tâche sur le CV dans le métier non**?* > », lui dit d’un ton badin en lupin avant de continuer en commun plus sérieusement « Nous sommes sur l’affaire Arakun, et nous avons un mandat. Donc nous serions enchantés que vous nous montriez où travaillait le défunt Mr A »

 

Le loup lui lance un regard plus noir que sa fourrure et un léger grondement avant de les guider à l’étage jusqu’à grand open space où se voyaient aussi plusieurs bureaux privés. Il s’arrêta devant un bureau avec la plaque William Arakun sur la porte.

« Voilà son bureau. De toute façon il ne recevait plus que dans son bureau. Trop d’ancienneté pour faire le vendeur de base en bas, leur dit-il froidement.

– Merci… agent McGrowl, dit Judy en regardant le badge du vigile. Pourriez-vous nous faire savoir quand Mr Mahiliba sera là ? Nous aimerions nous présenter et lui poser quelques questions »

Le vigile grommelle dans sa barbe avant de retourner à son poste.

Judy se tourne alors vers Nick

« Bon tu regardes dans son bureau pendant que je vais poser des questions aux collègues »

 

« Oh allé. Je suis sûr de pouvoir leur soutirer des aveux », répond-il peiné.

– Commence par éviter de laisser ta partenaire en plan en parlant lupin et on verra… junior », rétorque-t-elle lui tirant sa petite langue.

 

« Arrête avec tes mimiques ou je vais être obligé d’utiliser le mot interdit », pense Nick très fort avant de dire en prenant un air déçu, oreilles tombantes et petit couinement « Pff. Ok boss »

Mais lorsqu’il ouvre le bureau une odeur puissante et omniprésente de cigare met un uppercut dans la truffe du pauvre renard qui couine cette fois pour de vrai en glissant un regard triste à sa partenaire. « Carottes… pitié », Ses yeux larmoient sous l’effet des effluves de tabac.

Judy l’ignore en lançant un “Tss” et se dirige vers les quelques personnes en en train de travailler.

Elle s’arrête devant les quatre employés présents et lance à la ronde « Judy Hopps, ZPD. Nous sommes ici pour enquêter sur le meurtre de William Arakun. J’aimerais vous voir individuellement dans un endroit tranquille pour vous poser quelques questions.

– Euh… dans la salle de repos ? demande un Gnou en costume brun.

– Bonne idée Mr ?

– Euh… Bob. Euh… Robert Mercy.

– Eh bien, je vais commencer avec vous Mr Mercy. Je vous suis », dit-elle en lui faisant signe de passer devant.

Le gnou la guida dans une petite salle vers l’entrée de l’open space. Elle sentait le café trop fort et un léger relent de cigarette. Un mange debout et quatre chaises hautes au centre. Devant l’air dubitatif de la lapine, le gnou dit « Euh… ouais. C’est peut être pas super adapté à votre taille »

– Ça va aller. J’ai l’habitude de ça maintenant » répondit Judy qui d’un saut puissant et bien cadré atterrit sur la table avant de descendre lestement sur une chaise haute.

Judy sort un calepin et son crayon carotte et se tourne vers le gnou qui la regarde l’air ahuri.

« Bien Mr Mercy. Commençons. Que pouvez vous me dire de monsieur Arakun ?

– Euh… »

 

Judy note scrupuleusement toutes ses réponses. Ensuite elle fait appeler la personne suivante et lui pose les même questions. Ainsi de suite jusqu’a que tous les présents soient passés. Elle demande ensuite une liste des absents et de leur emploi du temps pour savoir quand les interroger.

Satisfaite de son premier interrogatoire elle va voir où en est Nick. Mais avant d’arriver au bureau McGrowl pointe son museau et l’interpelle.

 

« Officier. Monsieur Mahiliba est arrivé et veut vous voir immédiatement »

 

« Laissez-moi appeler mon partenaire et j’arrive, dit-elle

– Non. Il veut vous voir vous, immédiatement », insiste-t-il.

Son air presque stressé intrigue Judy.

Elle savait que le directeur de cette agence était haut placé au sein de la BMZ et qu’il valait mieux garder profil bas.

« Je vous suis », lui dit-elle en lui emboîtant le pas, rongeant son frein. Mais ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre pensa-t-elle.

Dans l’ascenseur le vigile utilise une clé pour débloquer l’accès au dernier étage qui était en même temps le bureau du directeur. Judy hausse un sourcil mais ne relève pas.

La porte s’ouvrit sur un vaste bureau garnit de mobilier de luxe et de plantes grasses.

Devant une immense baie vitrée un bureau tout aussi impressionnant. Debout contre le bureau un loup gris sombre en costume de marque bleu nuit la regarde approcher de ses yeux gris argentés. Les oreilles de la lapine tombent légèrement à mesure qu’elle s’approche. Quelque chose de désagréable se dégage du loup qui lui fait face. Non, pas un loup. Maintenant qu’elle est assez proche et moins gênée par le soleil elle est prise d’un doute. Elle n’est pas sure. Ses oreilles peut-être. Et il semble aussi plus petit que ceux qu’elle connaît et la fourrure est légèrement moins épaisse.

 

« Bonjour officier Hopps. Je vous en prie, prenez un siège », lui dit poliment Mahiliba d’une voix presque suave en lui montrant un fauteuil à sa taille mais surélevé pour pouvoir arriver au niveau du bureau. Judy pense soudain qu’a un concours de voix mielleuse contre lui Nick aurait un adversaire sérieux pour une fois… Nick !

« Avant tout pourquoi m’avoir fait demander moi seule Mr Mahiliba ? » demande-t-elle sans bouger.

 

Le « peut-être loup » fait le tour de son bureau et s’assoie. Il la regarde fixement, le menton posé sur ses poings, les yeux légèrement plissés. Son regard la transperce et la met mal à l’aise. Tout en lui est dérangeant. Puis relève la tête, écarte les pattes et dit sur le ton de celui qui énonce une évidence « Je n’aime pas les renards. Ils n’apportent que des ennuis et on ne peut s’y fier. Sauf pour vous arnaquer. À moins bien sur d’être un cul-terreux naïf. Sans vouloir vous offenser bien sûr. »

 

Judy le fixe. La mâchoire tombant de stupéfaction. Jamais personne n’avait insulté Nick aussi ouvertement, et elle en même temps, sans même une once d’hésitation dans la voix. Elle est littéralement estomaquée.

 

« Le ZPD fait ce qu’il veut, mais je ne m’abaisserai pas à ce point-là. Néanmoins, par égard pour votre coup d’éclat contre Bellwether et en mémoire de ce pauvre Arakun je vais bien sur coopérer avec vous. Mais uniquement vous. Faites-moi connaître vos questions et vos requêtes et j’y répondrai au mieux pour que le coupable de cet odieux meurtre soit traîné devant la justice », conclut-il.

Judy sent le rouge de la colère lui monter aux joues. Les poils le long de sa colonne vertébrale se hérissent. Elle hésite un bref instant à laisser sortir le flot d’insultes qui lui montent à la bouche. Mais avant même d’avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit il lui montre l’ascenseur toujours ouvert.

« Merci pour votre travail officier Hopps. J’attends le résultat de votre enquête avec grande impatience », termine-t-il. Son ton ne laisse aucun doute sur le fait que la “conversation” est terminée.

Judy fait demi-tour et se dirige vers l’ascenseur. Sa tête bourdonne de rage, de honte. Ses dents grincent sous l’émotion et elle marche comme un automate jusqu’à ce que la porte de l’ascenseur se referme derrière elle. Elle ne dit rien pendant le court trajet, mais son pied droit tambourine le sol furieusement au point de presque faire vibrer la cage qui descend. McGrowl regarde devant lui, se disant que s’il l’ouvre il va prendre toute la ire de la lapine qui tremble littéralement de colère. Il comprend soudain de quoi le renard voulait parler. Ne pas se mettre sur son chemin.

 

***

 

Pendant ce temps, Nick essaye de faire le tour du bureau en lutant contre la nausée. L’odeur lui faisait physiquement mal à la truffe.

« Punaise Peluche. C’est un coup en vache là » Pense-t-il.

Un bureau plutôt classe, un fauteuil confortable. Une étagère avec quelques photos et prix internes à la BMZ.

Nick observe un moment les trophées et les photos. Que de l’autosatisfaction d’entreprise. Poses et sourires forcés avec de grosses huiles, des prix bidons pour avoir l’air d’être important. Futilités.

Il se tourne vers le bureau. Marqueterie artisanale et essences rares. Un bureau qui doit valoir plusieurs mois de salaire.

Un agenda. Hmm. Des rendez-vous. Quelques noms parlent à Nick, des gens assez importants en ville. Il sort un sac met l’agenda dedans et le scelle pour plus tard.

Des feuilles, des dossiers, identiques à ceux en nombre sur l’étagère à droite. Tiens ! Une machine a café. « Punaise. Je ne l’avais même pas sentie »

Nick s’assied dans le fauteuil. Il est suffisamment large pour qu’il puisse s’y mettre normalement.

Bon les tiroirs maintenant.

Nick regarde dans les différents tiroirs. « Toujours que de l’inutile… pense-t-il. Oh ! Un étui… à pistolet ! Ça c’est intéressant, et hautement interdit. » Les armes à feux sont majoritairement prohibées dans Zootopia. Même les forces de l’ordre n’étaient armées que de tasers et de pistolets anesthésiants. Les seuls à utiliser ce genre de choses sont, la TUSK, les malfrats et les gens assez désespérés ou mal intentionnés pour risquer une condamnation lourde.

Et bien sur l’arme n’est plus là… sûrement tué avec sa propre arme. Ça n’étonne même pas Nick. Avec ce genre de choses en sa possession on finit toujours assassin ou victime et parfois les deux. Un souvenir désagréable remonte et Nick perçoit une pointe de douleur sous son épaule.

Il est soudain ramené à la réalité par un « Oh ! Pardon »

Nick cligne des yeux pour chasser l’humidité montante. Un jeune renarde lui fait face.

La vingtaine pas plus. Des yeux jaunes argentés. Sa fourrure d’un roux plus terne que celle de Nick et peu complimentée par une tenue classique et sans attrait particulier à peine rehaussé d’un maquillage léger et sobre.

Nick se lève immédiatement en même temps que ses oreilles tombent, un peu gêné d’être surpris dans ses pensées. Il retrouve rapidement sa contenance habituelle et fait le tour du bureau pour tendre une patte à la renarde en disant « officier Wilde ZPD. Je suis ici pour l’affaire Arakun »

 

« Na… Naomi Magnus. Enchantée » répond-elle en lui rendant timidement son salut.

 

« Et qu’est-ce ce qu’une jeune et jolie renarde comme vous fait dans ce repaire de bureaucrates ? », demande Nick avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

– Je suis… j’étais l’assistante personnelle de Mr Arakun », dit-elle avec les oreilles basses et essuyant rapidement une petite larme.

 

« Oh. Excusez-moi. Je ne pensais pas qu’une banque pouvait employer charmante damoiselle comme vous, répond Nick rapidement pour alléger le malaise.

– Ce n’est rien. Et j’ai été recrutée directement par Mr Arakun. Il a… avait une vie assez chargée. Rendez-vous, gestion de bien. Je fais un peu office de secrétaire.

– Je vois. Et vous travaillez pour lui depuis longtemps ?

– Un peu moins de deux ans. J’avais du mal à intégrer le marché du travail et Mr Arakun a eu la gentillesse de m’embaucher. Je lui en suis grandement redevable », dit-elle, presque gênée.

– J’imagine bien, dit Nick d’un ton beaucoup plus neutre. Évidemment… toujours aussi simple pour un renard de trouver un emploi. Pouvez-vous me parler un peu des relations de Mr Arakun ? Avait-il des ennemis ici ou à l’extérieur ?

– Mr Arakun n’était pas très apprécié de ses collègues. Il était très exigeant avec lui-même et avec eux plus encore. Et… il était un peu pingre sur les bords, dit-elle avec un faible sourire. Quant à l’extérieur, hé bien c’est un banquier avec une longue carrière, il y a forcement eu des mécontents. Mais peut-être en particulier Mr de la Hure. Il lui a refusé un prêt pour un projet de réhabilitation et de la Hure l’a très mal pris et a été plutôt agressif.

– Je vous remercie mademoiselle Magnus », lui dit-il en tendant une carte customisée.

« Si vous vous souvenez d’autre chose, n’hésitez pas à appeler. Et si vous me donnez votre numéro je pourrais vous prévenir si … »

Soudainement un « AHEM ! » l’interrompt dans son élan. La jeune renarde sursaute et se retourne laissant apparaître une Judy bouillonnante qui lance un regard noir à son partenaire.

 

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger officier Wilde. Mais nous en avons terminé ici pour le moment », siffle Judy, lui faisant signe de sortir. « Madame » finit-elle rapidement en faisant un signe de tête à la renarde sans même la regarder et en partant directement vers la sortie. Nick la suit après avoir fait un au revoir de la patte à une Naomi ne sachant plus trop où se mettre.

 

Judy ne décroche pas un mot jusqu’au cruiser. Elle ouvre la portière, s’installe et regarde fixement devant elle les pattes cramponnées au volant. Nick va pour monter à son tour mais hésite en voyant la petite lapine vibrer de rage. Il ne l’avait jamais vu dans un état pareil et toute envie de blaguer mourut instantanément.

Lentement il s’installe, et au moment où la portière se referme un cri suraigu de colère et de frustration lui vrille les oreilles qu’il plaque contre sa tête en pressant dessus de ses deux pattes.

Le cri s’assourdit un peu quand Judy serre violemment les dents qui commencer à grincer alors que ses orteils se crispent.

Nick décide de laisser passer l’ouragan sans rien dire. Malheureusement la déferlante le rattrape.

 

« Gna gna gna, vous prendrez bien mon numéro ! Vous n’auriez pas le vôtre par hasard ? » lui lance-t-elle fulminante avant de continuer. « Sérieusement Nick. Tu te moques de moi là ? Tu dragues un suspect potentiel ? Tu te rends compte des implications d’un tel acte dans une affaire de mammifèricide ? _E E E_ … ESPÈCE _D’IDIOT DE RENARD !_ » finit-elle involontairement en Garrenéin.

 

« Ola, ola, lapin ! Pas la peine de m’insulter ok ? Je ne draguais pas, j’obtenais des informations de l’assistante personnelle de la victime », crache Nick froidement avec un léger grondement avant d’ouvrir la portière et de commencer à descendre.

 

« Quoi ? Non Nick ! A..a..attend. Excuse moiii », et elle s’effondre sur le volant, les oreilles s’étalant mollement dessus, son nez se tortillant piteusement entre deux reniflements.

 

Nick remonte rapidement dans leur cruiser et referme la portière.

« Ey, ey Carottes. Ça va. C’est pas grave à ce point-là », dit-il gentiment en caressant doucement le dos de la lapine.

« Non ça ne va pas ! Ce… ce co.. grrrr ! », Judy se redresse brutalement, les oreilles bien droites et les yeux tout mouillés. Elle tape des deux poings sur le volant.

Nick lève un sourcil, choqué. Il n’a pas rêvé ? Judy était bien sur le point de jurer ?

« Explique-toi calmement Carottes. J’ai l’impression que tu vas finir par me cogner si je fais une blague vu comme c’est partit. J’ai déjà un œil au beurre noir, pas besoin d’égaliser », plaisante-t-il pour essayer d’alléger l’atmosphère.

Pour première réponse il obtient un reniflement, puis un petit bruit de trompette quand elle se mouche. « C’est injuste. Pourquoi tout ce qu’elle fait est mignon si on ne peut même pas en profiter », pense-t-il avec un sourire amusé quand Judy se tourne vers lui.

Il essaie d’effacer rapidement son sourire en voyant les sourcils de Judy se froncer.

 

« Je suis navré de m’être emportée contre toi Nick. Le directeur, Mahiliba, m’a mis dans une rogne que je n’aurais jamais cru possible », dit elle en baissant honteusement les yeux et les oreilles.

« Ils nous a insulté et j’ai vu rouge. Je sais que sa position le protège de pas mal de choses, mais c’était tellement spéciste et intolérant. Je n’en reviens pas que l’on puisse sortir ça avec tant de naturel »

 

« Ne les laisse pas voir qu’ils t’ont eu. Tu as encore du boulot Carottes », lui dit Nick en lui grattant la tête entre les oreilles.

« Niiiick ! gronde-t-elle. Arrête ! Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment.

– Oukey… bon… on retourne au central pour cogiter ? demande-t-il

– Non. On va chez moi. Je dois me détendre et une bonne douche après une bonne course me fera du bien. De toute façon il n’y a rien de plus au Central. Autant faire un tableau de tout ce qu’on a.

– D’ac. Mais j’ai quelques preuves à déposer au labo et le compte rendu final d’autopsie à récupérer », dit-il en remettant ses lunettes de soleil. Dépose-moi là-bas et va courir. On se retrouve chez toi »

Judy acquiesce en rigolant, se disant qu’il n’a surtout pas envie de courir et démarre.

 

 

        - Appartement de Judy – début d’après-midi – Même jour -

 

Deux heures plus tard, après une course dans le parc du quartier, enfin plutôt après en avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour. Et un douche chaude. Judy finit de s’habiller quand Nick toque à la porte.

« Officier Tût Tût. Arrêtez-moi. J’avoue être coupable d’excès de coolitude », dit-il d’une voix pompeuse.

« Pff. T’as fini oui. Allez entre » grogne-t-elle en lui ouvrant la porte d’un air blasé.

Nick entre et s’installe tranquillement dans le canapé. Un uniforme propre en housse.

Judy lui lance un regard interrogateur.

« Quoi ? Si on finit encore à point d’heure je préfère avoir des fringues propre pour demain. Si ça peut m’économiser une demi-heure de sommeil plutôt que de devoir repasser chez moi je prends ! »

Judy roule des yeux et va s’asseoir de l’autre côté du divan.

« Bon. On va se faire un petit brainstorming, même si tu n’es probablement pas équipé pour », lui dit-elle l’air de rien, avec un sourire narquois sur le museau qui ressemble beaucoup à celui que Nick porte si souvent.

Le renard la regarde l’air ahuri puis éclate de rire. « Bon sang queue de coton. Je t’ai trop bien éduqué. Je cours à ma perte »

« Tss. J’ai toujours été bonne élève », dit-elle d’un air faussement hautain.

 

« Lapin malin ! », dit Nick entre deux rires.

« Renard crétin », lui renvoie-t-elle direct.

 

Et après un fou rire qui leur fit énormément de bien Judy posa un patte sur le bras du renard et dit « Merci Nick. Merci de pardonner ta stupide partenaire »

 

« Meh. Si je ne te pardonne pas avec qui vais-je pouvoir traîner mon extrême coolitude ? Finnick ? » répond-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Ce à quoi elle lui répond par un tirage de langue, le nez froncé.

« Argh ! Mon cœur. » Pense-t-il.

 

Ils commencèrent alors leur échange d’indices.

Nick lu le rapport d’autopsie, raconta ce qu’il avait trouvé dans le bureau et ce que Naomi avait dit.

Judy parla de ses interrogatoires ainsi que de sa rencontre avec le directeur et de son incertitude sur sa parenté.

La soirée était assez avancée quand ils brossèrent le tableau final. Nick avait commandé une pizza végétarienne, dont il ne restait plus que la boite posée contre le canapé.

 

« Bon résumons. Arakun a été drogué, amené et attaché à la casse. Le tueur lui à alors collé une balle en plein cœur à bout touchant probablement après qu’il se fut réveillé.

C’était un acharné du boulot, pingre et détesté de ses collègues, mais qui se préoccupe suffisamment d’une jeune renarde dans la galère pour l’embaucher comme assistante », liste Judy.

 

« Ouais et malgré un portefeuille confortable il fume des cigares immondes à la chaîne, couine Nick certain d’avoir perdu une partie de son sens de l’odorat.

– Oui on a déjà dit pingre. Et donc son directeur est un ignoble spéciste probablement plus inquiet pour l’image de sa banque que de faire justice, finit-elle

– Eh ben si tu veux mon avis, dit Nick. Il y a des trucs qui ne collent pas »

– Comme quoi ? Son assistante et le point de vue du directeur sur les renards ?

– Déjà oui. Et rien que le fait qu’il ait aidé Naomi ne colle pas au personnage exécrable dépeint par ses collègues, rajoute Nick

– Demain direction l’appartement d’Arakun. S’il a des choses à cacher on en trouvera des traces là-bas, Conclue Judy

– Je suis d’accord. Et un bon dodo la dessus nous fera le plus grand bien. Hé hé. Je savais bien que c’était une bonne idée de prendre un change, dit-il avec un air de classique Nick.

– Oh toi ! », siffle-t-elle en lui lançant violemment un oreiller plutôt de que lui donner.

 

« Aller Carottes. Tu le sais bien que tu m’aimes »

« Ouais ouais. Dors radoteur »

 

 

        - Olive Street – Appartement d’Arakun – 18 mars

 

Après une nuit émaillée de rêves normaux et un petit déjeuner qui fit regretter à Nick de n’avoir pas pensé plus loin que l’uniforme propre, ils se rendirent chez Arakun.

C’était un immeuble de bon standing sur Olive Street aux abords de Canyonlands

En descendant, Nick fait un signe à Judy pour lui montrer les caméras de surveillance.

« Il faudra penser à demander les images du soir de sa mort au service de surveillance de l’immeuble.

– Bonne idée. Je demanderai celles des rues aux alentours au service de la ville pour compléter » rajoute-t-elle.

 

En possession d’un jeu de clefs fourni par le ZPD ils entrent dans l’immeuble et se dirigent directement vers l’étage d’Arakun.

La porte de l’appartement est barrée du ruban de la police. Ils brisent le scellé avant d’ouvrir et de rentrer.

L’appartement est propre et bien aménagé. De beaux meubles et quelques tableaux aux murs.

« Dis donc. Ça fait vachement moins près de ses sous quand tu rentres ici hein ? Le paraître et le style de vie c’est toujours deux choses différentes », Lance Nick

« Et tu sais de quoi tu parles hein rusé ? » rétorque la lapine en rigolant.

« Har Har ! Je suis mort de rire » dit-il offusqué.

 

Ils font le tour de l’entrée, du salon et de la cuisine sans rien trouver de particulier.

Par contre la chambre leur apporte de la clarté sur Arakun. Un lit King size. Un léger parfum dans l’air masquant l’odeur des cigares flottant doucereusement dans le reste du logement. Une grande télé plate pouvant descendre du plafond et un immense miroir en face du lit.

« Hu hu. Quel coquin ce raton laveur. C’est une vraie garçonnière ici, dit-il en rigolant.

Judy l’ignore mais ses oreilles rougissent. Puis soudain elle lance : « Nick ! Il y a un double fond à ce tiroir.

– Hein ? Comment tu l’as trouvé Carottes ? J’avais jeté un œil et je n’ai rien vu !

– Pas vu, entendu ! répond-elle en montrant ses oreilles, toute fière. Ça résonnait bizarrement !

– T’es un vrai radar sur pattes », rigole-t-il.

 

Rapidement ils trouvent comment l’ouvrir, pour trouver à l’intérieur un agenda et une boite de médicaments.

Judy commence à feuilleter l’agenda pendant que Nick, curieux, dévisse la boite. Elle ne comprend pas la moitié de ce qui est écrit. Arakun a griffonné de-ci de-là en Prolupien. Mais deux lettres et un chiffre reviennent plusieurs fois.

 

« A2L ça te dit quelque chose Nick ? » demande-t-elle après avoir vu plusieurs répétitions du mot.

 

« A… A2L ? Où ça ? » dit-il en essayant de prendre assez brutalement l’agenda des pattes de Judy en laissant tomber la boite qu’il tient.

 

Judy recula, esquivant la patte du renard. « Non. Répond d’abord Nick ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que A2L », réclame-t-elle, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son partenaire.

 

« A2L. A2Loan. C’est une boutique de prêt sur gage… enfin, un usurier. Ils prêtent facilement mais reprennent sans pitié », gémi Nick regardant ailleurs pour fuir le regard de la lapine.

 

« Nick ? » elle se rapproche de lui et pose une patte sur son bras et serre doucement pour se montrer réconfortante. Même si elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive.

 

Le renard soupire puis dit en se tournant vers Judy, les oreilles basses « Je n’aime pas les usuriers. Et eux sont de la pire espèce. Si Arakun traite avec eux ont y trouvera sûrement plus de raisons de l’abattre qu’ici ou à son boulot. Franchement A2Loan ne fait pas dans la dentelle Carottes »

 

« Et tu… tu sais où se trouve cet usurier ? » demande-t-elle timidement, mais en se doutant de la réponse.

 

« Je te l’ai déjà dit. Je connais tout le monde queue de coton », dit il avec un clin d’œil.

 

« Bon je ramasse ça et on y va ok ? » dit Judy en sortant un sac scellé et en y mettant les cachets et la boite qui les contenait dedans.

 

« Attends deux seconde » la stoppe Nick en lui attrapant, cette fois avec succès, le poignet

Il regarde médusé le petit comprimé avec un cœur dessus que la lapine tient dans sa patte. Il le prend et le tourne, derrière un rond avec de petits traits autour et une tête de loup ou de renard stylisée au milieu.

« On amène ça illico au labo. Je crois qu’on vient de trouver ce qui a servit à droguer Arakun »

 

Judy regarde sa patte et le sac avec dégoût. « Il faut que je me lave les pattes »

 

« Quelque chose me dit que ce cher monsieur le banquier a cherché fortement ce qui lui est arrivé », conclut Nick en prenant l’agenda et en le tendant à Judy qui secoue la tête et lui rétorque avec sourire franc.

 

« Non. Tu y verras peut-être plus d’informations utiles que moi, Mr Je-Connais-Tout-Le-Monde.

– Peut-être. Par contre il va nous falloir un mandat. Ce sont peut-être des gens crapuleux, mais officiellement ils ne sont pas dans l’illégalité. En plus, les connaissant c’est un coup à se retrouver avec un avocat sur le dos.

– En effet. Bon on retourne au Central. On fait un premier rapport sur tout ce qu’on a, on dépose les preuves trouvées ici et on demande un mandat », acquiesce la lapine.

 

Et ils se mirent en route pour le ZPD.

Nick savait que la suite de l’affaire les feraient descendre dans un quartier que Judy n’aimerait sûrement pas. Mais après tout elle savait depuis un moment maintenant qu’on ne danse pas tous joyeusement en se tenant les pattes et en chantant kumbaya.


	3. Home 2 - Home Works

 

Il leur fallut presque deux jours pour obtenir le mandat alors que celui pour la casse que Judy demanda également fut disponible le jour même. Ce temps bien trop long pour une affaire de ce genre, ce qui en disait beaucoup sur les connexions d’A2L. Pendant ce temps ils avaient eu confirmation que les cachets trouvés dans la chambre d’Arakun était bien du GHB et vu la composition, il avait bien été drogué avec sa propre marchandise.

L’agenda a été scanné et une copie leur a été remise. Des experts aidés d’un raton laveur se mirent au travail pour le décrypter au complet.

Les vidéos de surveillance avaient montré que le soir du meurtre une voiture de luxe, n’appartenant à aucun des occupants de l’immeuble, était entrée dans le parking souterrain puis ressortie moins d’une heure après. La voiture avait été perdue après Walnut Street, ce qui semblait bien la diriger vers la casse sur Berry Lane. Les experts étaient en train d’analyser les vidéos pour trouver une image exploitable où voir le numéro de la plaque.

 

Bogo leur demanda également un compte rendu de l’avancé de leur affaire. Il garda son air impassible mais fut ravi de voir que ses deux majors de promo entendaient bien prouver leur valeur en tant qu’équipe et en tant qu’officiers compétents. Il n’en attendait pas moins de Hopps et était d’autant plus agréablement surpris de Wilde.

La mairie et le ZPD avaient décidé de créer dans tous les arrondissements des équipes de policiers mixtes pour rappeler au public l’esprit de Zootopia et raviver la cohésion proies/prédateurs que Bellwether avait mise à mal. Mais ces deux-là sont vraiment l’icône parfaite de cette initiative.

 

L’attente pour poursuivre sérieusement leur affaire, même avec de la paperasse à remplir laissait trop de temps à Nick pour cogiter. Et cette histoire de rêve partagé commencer à le ronger.

Un soir il appela Judy pour passer chez elle et lui déballa tout.

Le rêve identique à elle qui se répétait tous les mois à quelques jours de moins chaque fois.

Et le dernier il y a un peu plus d’une semaine où la fin différait de celle de Judy.

Il lui raconta la fausse attaque, le jeu dans l’herbe et surtout les rires et la lapine qui parle à la fin.

Il affronta la colère de Judy et essaya de lui expliquer qu’il voulait qu’ils restent concentrés sur leur affaire. Le dernier rêve avait été totalement anormal. Bien plus que les autres.

« J’ai été pris de court Judy. Je ne savais quoi dire. Je n’ai pas osé t’interrompre et après… c’était trop tard. J’essaye de trouver le bon moment depuis. J’étais aussi perdu tu sais… »

Judy le mit dehors, presque le pied au cul.

 

 

        - Savannah Central – Quartier de Haymarket – 20 mars -

 

Le lendemain matin tôt comme à leur habitude, enfin celle de Judy qui l’appelait sans pitié jusqu’à ce qu’il réponde dès 5h30, ils passèrent au Central pour récupérer le mandat et leurs armes, ils se mirent en route pour le quartier de Haymarket trouver A2L.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Judy ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle lui avait pardonné le soir même, après l’avoir jeté, mais ne voulait pas offrir cette victoire trop rapidement au renard assis à côté, perdu dans sa lecture.

 

Nick plongé dans l’agenda ne voit pas les trépidations mentales de la lapine. Plus il avance plus un sentiment désagréable s’installe. Il déchiffre quelques mots de Prolupien, y voit des noms qui lui parlent parfois. Mais de façon générale quelque chose ne colle pas. Plongé dans son décryptage il ne voit pas le regard triste et doux de Judy.

 

Après presque une heure passée dans le trafic routier, ils finissent par arriver à destination. Un quartier esseulé qui dénote du reste de Savannah Central. Judy est presque choquée devant cette misère que recèle Zootopia. Son leitmotiv de faire du monde un endroit meilleur en prend un coup.

 

Les bâtiments sont sales et mal entretenus, couvert de graffitis et d’affiches déchirées. De-ci de-là certaines vitres d’immeubles sont remplacées par du carton et du scotch, d’autres juste brisées comme des yeux vides.

Des véhicules bas de gamme côtoient épaves incendiées.

Les habitants n’ont pas à proprement parlé l’air tristes mais une désillusion grise semble se dégager de leurs regards.

Des groupes sans aucun doute criminels discutent au grand jour assis autour de voitures de luxe et lancent des regards moqueurs, des gestes et des mots obscènes au passage du cruiser.

Lorsqu’ils s’arrêtent et descendent en face d’un bâtiment en bien meilleur état Judy est heurtée par l’épaisseur de l’air. Le vent amène des odeurs de mazout, de vase… et des ordures. Sans doutes le conteneur renversé un peu plus loin dans lesquels des varans sauvages se disputent un reste de Bug Burger avec un vieux furet. Des oiseaux criards volettent bas dans le ciel qui, vers l’ouest, à une couleur jaune grisâtre.

 

« Bienvenue au quartier du grand port de Zootopia. Bienvenue à Happy Town. La classe non ? » lui lance Nick, son sourire narquois sur le museau. « C’est par là », dit-il, indiquant le bâtiment au coin de la rue.

Une Beartley noire un peu plus haut sur la rue attire le regard de Nick qui murmure à Judy « Reste sur tes gardes Carottes. Les bleus ne sont pas très appréciés ici »

 

Aucune enseigne, ni rien d’ailleurs, n’indique une boutique quelconque à part peut être la propreté des fenêtres. Une moto est garée devant et la porte est ouverte.

« Il y a un souci Carottes », dit doucement Nick ses oreilles plaquées sur l’arrière de sa tête et mettant la patte sur l’épaule de la lapine pour l’arrêter.

Au même moment un individu portant un casque sort en trombe de la boutique, regarde dans leur direction avant de sortir quelque chose de sa poche.

Judy se fige et commence à sortir son pistolet anesthésiant, mais Nick la prenant presque sous le bras plonge avec elle derrière le véhicule le plus proche.

Un BANG puissant retenti et la vitre au-dessus d’eux explose. Dans les secondes qui suivent le vrombissement d’une moto retenti et s’éloigne dans un crissement de pneus.

Nick se redresse pour voir ce qu’il en est par la fenêtre brisée. Rien. Le motard est bien partit. Quelques personnes curieuses mais pas plus choquées que ça regarde vers eux. Ce quartier est habitué aux coups de feu malheureusement.

« Ça va Carottes ?… Judy ? » dit le renard en se tournant vers sa partenaire… qui n’est plus là.

De l’autre côté du véhicule il entend la voix de la lapine.

 

« Central. Ici l’officier Hopps. Tir d’arme à feu au croisement de Harbour Street et Dock Lane », elle se tourne vers Nick et lance. « Ça va Ni… officier Wilde ? ». Il fait oui de la tête, la regardant halluciné. « Pas d’officier touché, suspect en fuite en moto vers le nord. À vous » continue-t-elle.

 

« Hopps, Wilde, ici Central. Bien reçu. Nous vous envoyons des renforts. Autre chose ? À vous », crachote la voix de Clawhauser dans la radio.

 

« Tout est clair Central. Hopps, Wilde, term… »

Une forte explosion retentit et coupe la fin de sa phrase en même temps que son souffle. Une énorme bouffée de fumée noire jaillit de la porte d’A2Loan. Les gens aux alentours, attirés par le coup de feu partent en criant.

 

« Hopps ! Wilde ! Judy ! Nick ! C’était quoi ça ? À vous » entend-elle à peine la radio crachoter. L’explosion fait siffler ses oreilles sensibles

 

Elle prend son talkie-walkie et cri à moitié : « Explosion à A2Loan sur Haymarket. Croisement Harbour Street et Dock Lane. Prévenez les pompiers et des secours. Officiers non blessés. Civils présents dans la rue. Il y a peut être des victimes dans la boutique. Terminé »

Judy s’élance vers la porte. À l’intérieur un incendie commence à ravager les lieux. Des tableaux brûlent aux murs. Des étagères renversées répandant un véritable capharnaüm par terre.

 

Ramené à la réalité par l’explosion, Nick rejoint rapidement Judy et se retrouve devant le même constat.

Soudain il voit les oreilles de Judy se dresser, droites et faire quelques mouvements comme cherchant quelque chose. Le regard de la lapine se fixe sur le fond du magasin.

Suivant son regard, Nick voit une porte derrière les flammes donnant sur un petit couloir. Le feu semble venir du couloir, enfin d’une porte sur le côté du couloir. Au fond une autre porte ouverte sur… un bureau peu être. Et par terre dans l’encadrement de la porte une forme essaie vaguement de se protéger des vagues de chaleur. Une tête se redresse. Des yeux argentés croisent ceux de Nick. Sans réfléchir il murmure quelque chose en glissant deux doigts sous sa chemise au niveau de sa poitrine.

 

Tout à coup, un éclair rouge et bleu frôle Judy et disparaît dans les flammes.

« NIIIIIIICK !!! » Hurle-t-elle

Elle fait un pas en avant mais les flammes nourries d’air frais par ce passage dansent violemment et elle sent la chaleur essayer de roussir son pelage, son nez devient douloureux. Elle stoppe net, ne voyant plus rien que le cramoisi tourbillonnant.

Une éternité s’écoule pour Judy. Son ami, son meilleur ami, son Nick vient de plonger dans un brasier. Quelque part en dedans une partie d’elle hurle.

Son regard se trouble, son corps se met à trembler. Mais ses oreilles sont toujours droites et scannent le moindre son.

Soudain une fenêtre basse explose, une forme jaillit et roule par terre, suivit par un boule de feu qui se déploie vers le ciel.

Judy se précipite vers les formes fumantes au sol en décrochant sa radio.

« Hopps à Central. Officier et civil blessés. Je répète, officier et civil blessés. Unité de secours d’urgence sur notre position. Prévenez l’hôpital et leur service de traitement des brûlés ! Hopps terminé », dit-elle rapidement. Elle arrive devant les deux formes, Nick et Naomi. Voyant des flammes sur eux, elle pique un sprint jusqu’au cruiser, elle prend la veste de Nick sur tableau de bord et revient aussi vite pour éteindre les flammes avec.

Judy soudain soulagée à l’impression de manquer d’air et se rend compte qu’elle est pratiquement en apnée depuis qu’elle a vu son ami plonger dans l'incendie.

La tête lui tourne un peu et chancelante elle s’assied près de lui, lui prenant la patte. Et les larmes qui avaient commencé à monter juste auparavant se mettent à couler.

Plus rien n’a d’importance là tout de suite. Nick est sain et sauf… elle pourra le tuer après, une fois qu’elle se sera remise pour lui avoir fait un telle frayeur.

Et Judy reste ainsi quelques minutes jusqu’à ce que les craquements venant du bâtiment commencent à l’inquiéter. Elle cherche du regard comment les déplacer sans risquer d’aggraver des blessures internes. À ce moment elle sent la patte de Nick serrer la sienne et elle se retourne vers lui.

 

« Nick ? Comment te sens-tu ? Où es-tu blessé ? », demande-t-elle avec inquiétude

 

Nick répond d’abord par un grognement puis une quinte de toux.« Aouch. Ma tête. Je crois que la fenêtre était plus épaisse que je ne l’avais cru », dit-il en se redressant et en pressant sa patte libre contre son crâne. La moiteur du sang se fait sentir sur ses coussinets. Lorsqu’il regarde sa patte elle est ensanglantée. Son bras est douloureux aussi et il y voit quelques entailles à travers la fourrure.

« Zut. J’ai oublié que le verre ça coupe apparemment » blague-t-il.

Il sent soudain une douleur dans les doigts de la patte que Judy vient de serrer fortement.

Il va pour lui lancer une pique, mais elle le coupe avant.

 

« Nicholas P. Wilde ! Ne t’avise plus de recommencer une chose pareille ! » dit-elle très rapidement, sa voix devenant plus aiguë à mesure. « Sinon, je… _je te jure que je te tue moi-même idiot de renard !_  »

 

« Carooottes ! Temps mort sur le Garrenéin. Même en commun j’ai du mal à te comprendre là. Et s’il te plaît ne me casse pas la patte j’en ai encore besoin », lui dit doucement le renard avec sourire

La lapine lui lance un regard noir avec ses yeux rouges des larmes et de la fumée.

« Je t’ai dit de ne plus recommencer sinon je te tue moi-même idiot de renard ! », répète-t-elle en commun et à un débit normal en reniflant un peu. « Tu ne peux pas sauter dans le feu comme ça sans réfléchir même pour sauver une demoiselle en détresse. Vous auriez pu y rester tous les deux »

 

« Demoiselle en détresse ? Naomi ! », dit-il presque sursautant cherchant autour de lui. Il voit alors la renarde allongée à côté d’eux. La jeune renarde a le bras gauche sévèrement touché, celui qu’elle a utilisé pour essayer de se couvrir le visage. Ses vêtements sont brûlés de-ci de-là et sa fourrure aussi, sa queue ressemble plus à celle d’un rat que d’un renard. La peau rougie par la chaleur transparaît mais rien de plus grave apparemment

« Merde… »

Judy voit passer plusieurs expressions sur le visage de son ami. Incompréhension et surprise en premier. Puis comme s’il avait compris quelque chose un voile de tristesse tombe. La lapine, elle, ne comprend pas trop et va pour poser une question quand Nick se tourne vers elle.

« Carottes… Les secours ? »

– Ils sont en route, encore quelques minutes.J'ai demandé une assistance pour les brûlés… Mais pourquoi ? Que fait-elle là ?

– Un truc a tilté quand je l’ai vu. Avec ce que j’ai décrypté dans l’agenda. Arakun ne travaille pas avec A2L. Il est Al2. Quelqu’un a voulu détruire les preuves, secrétaire incluse.

– Dieux … En attendant les secours il faudrait nous éloigner du bâtiment. J’ai l’impression qu’il pourrait y avoir un effondrement », dit-elle se rappelant du craquement.

 

En chancelant un peu Nick se met debout. La lapine le regarde un brin affolée.

« Nick ça va pas non ? Reste couché. Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu ne peux pas aller bien après ça.

– Je ferai examiner mon crâne épais dès que les secours seront là. Mais il faut la pousser et tu n’y arriveras pas seule », dit-il

 

« Mais le feu. Tu… tu… », Elle regarde Nick debout, avec attention. La manche droite et une bonne moitié du côté droit de sa chemise est brûlée. Mais… à part de la suie, il est intact. Fumant mais sauf. Même sa fourrure n’est que légèrement roussie. « … Tu n’as rien ? »

 

« Coup de bol Carottes. Je suis rentré et ressorti en un rien de temps et le feu n’était pas si gros que ça. Il commençait à peine. Que veux-tu. On ne m’a pas appelé Lucky Nicky pour rien… », c’était sortit tout seul. Mais une ombre passa sur son visage à ce souvenir.

Judy va pour répondre mais le brusque changement d’humeur de Nick la désarçonne.

 

« Bon déplaçons là doucement alors », finit-elle par dire.

Et en y allant le plus doucement possible, ils soulèvent de quelques centimètres la renarde pour ensuite l’éloigner de l’incendie.

Nick remarque une espèce de chemise ou de dossier légèrement brûlé que Naomi avait sous elle. Il se souvenait en effet qu’elle tenait quelque chose contre elle quand il l’avait emmené.

Ils la redéposent tout aussi doucement puis Nick va pour ramasser le dossier. Soudain bien qu’a l’envers il voit un nom presque illisible sur le dossier. L’encre est vieille et la chaleur n’a pas aidé mais c’est lisible… Il se gèle sur place.

 

« Qu’y a-t-il Nick ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demande Judy

 

« Rien Carottes. Sûrement un carton soufflé par l’incendie », dit-il d’un ton neutre qui déplaît à la lapine.

 

Judy va pour rétorquer quand ses oreilles s’agitent. Les sirènes des secours se font entendre.

Ses réflexes agissant elle va sur la route pour sécuriser la zone et ordonner aux gens qui se sont approchés de reculer pour laisser les secours faire leur travail.

Elle jette un regard vers Nick qui commence l’imiter et à faire signe aux voitures derrière eux de circuler. Il a toujours le “carton” dans la patte qui, après quelques coups d’œil ressemble pas mal a une vielle chemise cartonnée.

 

Rapidement les pompiers s’installent et s’activent. L’ambulance arrivée avec eux s’arrête, ils viennent parler brièvement avec Judy qui leur montre Naomi et Nick. Ils récupèrent la renarde et l’évacue en urgence vers le Baobab Général. Nick est récupéré par le médecin des pompiers. Judy les rejoint. En arrivant elle s’aperçoit qu’il n’a plus le “carton”

« Ça va Doc ! J’ai juste pris un coup sur le crâne en passant par la fenêtre », geint-il

– Et vous avez au moins cinq entailles à la tête et au bras dont une avec un fragment de verre dedans. Notre ambulance va vous amener à l’hôpital le plus proche pour des soins et une vérification de routine pour les fumées toxiques » Ordonne le médecin, plus qu’il ne propose.

– C’est vous le Doc, Doc. J’obéis ou ma partenaire va m’arracher la fourrure », répond-il avec un son sourire narquois sur le museau, faisant un clin d’œil à Judy qu’il voit arriver.

 

« Comment va-t-il docteur ? demande la lapine encore inquiète.

– Ça à l’air d’aller, mais je l’envoie à l’hôpital pour être sur et éviter une commotion, dit le médecin pompier

– Et la demoiselle Doc ? Comment va-t-elle ? demande Nick d’un air étonnement sérieux.

– Je n’ai pu que l’apercevoir. Elle a été évacuée en urgence. Mais pour ce que j’en ai vu, ses brûlures ne devraient pas mettre sa vie en danger. Pour le reste l’hôpital s’en chargera », dit-il en finissant le bandage sur la tête du renard. « Aller en route ! »

 

« On se retrouve là-bas Nick ? » demande Judy alors que le renard s’installe confortablement sur la couchette de l’ambulance.

– On va avoir une tonne de paperasse à faire après ça », dit-il en se redressant sur un coude et en faisant un signe de la tête vers ce qui reste d’A2Loan. Autant se retrouver directement au Central. Et pense à demander une surveillance rapprochée de Naomi. Il ne faudrait pas que notre tireur incendiaire revienne finir le travail avant que nous ayons pu lui parler »

 

Judy se mordit la lèvre. Nick avait raison. Mais le résidu de peur après l’avoir vu plonger dans les flammes lui serre encore le cœur… « ou est-ce parce qu’il s’inquiète beaucoup pour cette renarde ?

Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes Judy ? » S’engueule-t-elle mentalement. « Un policier qui s’inquiète d’une civile qui vient d’échapper à un incendie criminel, c’est normal. S’énerver comme ça par contre c’est stupide, puéril et non professionnel. »

 

« Ok. Pas de soucis partenaire. On se revoit plus tard alors », lui lance-t-elle avec un sourire.

Nick leva un pouce et lui fit sa plus belle Nick-face avant de se laisser retomber. À ce moment Judy aperçoit le “carton” sous sa chemise. Et la porte de l’ambulance se referme. Il lui a menti et lui cache quelque chose, après tous les heurts de ces derniers temps, après qu’il eut “oublié” de lui dire que lui aussi faisait ce rêve étrange, après s’être sentie si coupable vis-à-vis de lui… Et en regardant l’ambulance l’emmener vers l’hôpital, Judy sent soudain une pointe de glace s’enfoncer dans sa poitrine.

 

Après ça elle tourna en auto pilote. Elle continua à s’occuper d’éloigner les civils pendant que les pompiers finissaient de s’occuper du feu. Personne n’était vraiment dans la rue à part eux à ce moment donc il n’y avait aucun blessé. Elle chercha également des témoins. Personne n’avait rien vu bien sur, même si elle aurait parié le contraire.

Enfin personne jusqu’à ce qu’une vieille chèvre regardant la scène accoudée à sa fenêtre un peu plus loin dans la rue sembla la regarder assez fixement pour que Judy aille lui parler.

Elle avait reconnu la lapine du ZPD. Elle l’avait vu à la télévision l’année dernière. Quelle courageuse petite lapine qu’elle était.

Questionnée sur l’incident elle dit avoir vu le motard, un tigre vu sa stature et sa queue, arriver un bon quart d’heure avant le coup de feu. Non elle n’a pas eu peur, c’est trop fréquent dans ce quartier pour qu’elle s’en inquiète encore. L’explosion par contre ça ce n’était pas commun.

« Mais bon, on se fait à tout vous savez mon enfant. Oh ? La petite Naomi a été blessée dans l’incendie ? Pauvre enfant ! Une si gentille petite ! Elle s’intéressait sincèrement à la vieille biquette qu’elle était, même si c’était un renard. Le fils d’Alicia était aussi désagréable que sa mère. Et la manière dont il se comportait avec Naomi c’était… dégradant. Dire qu’elle supportait ça depuis plus d’un an. Alicia ? Alicia Arakun, voyons ! A2. La fondatrice de ce lieu de corruption. Comment une femelle avait pu créer une telle chose ? Tant mieux qu’il ait brûlé, et si le fils avait pu brûler avec lui, au lieu de la pauvre petite Naomi. Comment ? Il est mort ? Eh bien je ne pense pas que grand monde le regrettera. »

 

Judy remercia la vieille dame. Elle avait eu plus d’informations qu’elle n’aurait espéré finalement.

Et surtout elle avait appris une nouvelle qui l’avait laissé un moment comme deux ronds de flan.

Arakun n’avait pas de relations avec A2L. Il était A2L !

Judy contacta le Central pour demander une protection de témoin/suspect pour la personne de Naomi Magnus, emmenée par les secours au Baobab Général.

 

Elle fit un topo à Fangmeyer et Wolford quand ils arrivèrent et un salut rapide à McHorn et Snarloff arrivés en tenue SWAT avant de monter dans son cruiser direction du Central. Elle avait beaucoup d’administratif qui l’attendait et pas mal de recherches sur Arakun mère et fils ainsi que sur Naomi.

Elle se demanda aussi ce qu’elle allait mettre dans son rapport concernant le sauvetage. Cela lui fit penser à Nick et elle eut envie de pleurer, de le gifler et de pleurer à nouveau.

 

Le reste de la journée fut pénible. Elle avait tellement de paperasse à remplir… elle allait sûrement finir par faire une indigestion ou une allergie.

Mais ses recherches avaient été la partie la plus intéressante. Le casier de William Arakun contenait peu de chose. Quelques soucis d’ébriété au volant. Et une plainte retirée pour voie de fait dans un Night club sur Sahara Square. Alicia en revanche avait un dossier classé par la criminelle. Donc peu d’informations mais preuve d’une personne plus que louche.

Par contre le souci fut Naomi. Et là ce fut un gros souci. Judy eu beau chercher, Naomi Magnus n’existait pas. Et pendant tout ce temps elle n’arrête pas de ressasser les réactions de Nick vis-à-vis de la renarde, encore et encore.

 

Il est presque 20 h quand son portable sonne. Nick. Elle décroche.

« Yo cul duveteux ! Encore au boulot je parie ? HA HA ! Dis, ils m’ont lâché et je vais repasser un coup chez moi me changer là. On se retrouve chez toi après ? Carottes ? »

Judy, ne l’écoutant pas, lui lance un « J’arrive ! » et lui raccroche au nez. Ni une ni deux, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir elle fonce vers la sortie.

 

« À demain Judyyy… ? » lance un Clawhauser dont la voix s’estompe voyant la lapine tracer sans même lui adresser un regard.

 

 

        - Appartement de Nick – Cedar Lane – Même jour -

 

Elle fait le trajet jusque chez Nick en un temps record.

Son téléphone sonne plusieurs fois, mais elle ne décroche pas. Elle regarde droit devant elle les dents serrés et s’arrête brutalement devant l’adresse qu’elle se souvient avoir entendu Nick donner à un taxi en montant, l’une des très rares fois où il était rentré en taxi.

Elle descend de cruiser et referme la portière, puis se dirige devant l’entrée.

L’immeuble est très médiocre. Pire que les bras du grand pangolin.

Pas de digicode ou d’interphone en bas. Dans l’entrée elle voit des boîtes aux lettres. Wilde est griffonné sur l’une d’elles. 4e étage.

Elle monte par les escaliers. L’ascenseur est hors service. Une fois dans le couloir du 4e étage elle trouve la porte avec le numéro de la boîte aux lettres. Elle lève la patte pour toquer, mais elle hésite. Elle prend conscience de sa réaction. La lapine ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle commence à faire demi tour quand soudain son téléphone sonne à nouveau.

Judy se fige. Elle est au milieu du couloir quand derrière une porte s’ouvre, illuminant faiblement les murs.

 

« Judy ? » entend-elle dire la voix de Nick avec un léger tremblement. Il ne l’appelle jamais par son prénom. La lapine se retourne lentement. Le renard est a moitié sur le palier. Il semble hésiter à avancer vers elle.

 

« Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi ? » dit-elle presque froidement

 

« Hein ? Mais bi… » commence-t-il

 

« Je croyais que je pouvais avoir _CONFIANCE_ _EN TOI_! Poursuit-elle en finissant par crier. Les oreilles droites, vibrantes et rouges à l’intérieur.

 

« Carottes, je ne comprends pas », dit-il surpris par le Garennéin.

 

« ET MOI TU CROIS QUE JE COMPRENDS ? Ap.. Après tout ça ? Les hurleurs nocturnes, la conférence, le pont, des mois de partenariat… tu me caches que tu fais le même rêve de fou, et maintenant tu me mens. Juste comme ça, si facilement en me regardant droit dans les yeux !! »

Elle est interrompue par un beuglement énervé venant d’un des appartements voisins. Quel que soit l’animal, il venait de râler dans sa langue. Cela fait l’effet d’une douche froide à Judy. Être là dans un couloir à déverser ses émotions en criant comme une adolescente, ce n’est pas elle.

 

Soudain Nick semble lancer quelques mots dans le même vernaculaire sur un ton énervé. Puis il se tourne vers la forme furieuse de son amie.

 

« Judy. Donne-moi au moins une chance de t’expliquer. S’il te plaît », dit-il en tendant la patte vers elle

Judy hésite à aller vers lui. Elle fait un pas, s’arrête et pousse la patte tendue.

« Pour que tu me sortes encore des mensonges avec ton beau sourire de charmeur ? Renard » le cingle-t-elle

 

Nick couine et ses oreilles tombent. La manière dont elle a prononcé ce mot… Son visage se tend puis se vide. Il reste silencieux un instant puis dit sans émotions « Écoute juste ce que j’ai à dire. Si cela ne te convient pas, je démissionne et je sors de ta vie »

 

Judy sursaute comme si la foudre vient de la frapper. Elle marche droit sur Nick, attrape sa cravate et le tire à l’intérieur de l’appartement. Nick la suit courbé en fermant la porte in extremis.

Voyant vaguement une espèce de canapé elle se dirige dans cette direction. Saute dessus toujours en tirant Nick courbé derrière elle.

Elle se tourne et tire sur la cravate pour le faire asseoir, puis le regarde droit dans les yeux. Ses deux améthystes semblent rougeoyer de fureur. D’une voix dure elle dit « Deux choses », Et elle lui colle une gifle magistrale. Puis elle dit d’une voix sifflante « Et de deux, ne t’avise plus jamais de dire une chose pareille »

 

Nick la regarde, choqué, en se massant la truffe. Judy le regarde bras croisés, furieuse comme jamais il ne l’avait vu, attendant ses explications. Il se lève alors lentement et prend quelque chose sur la table derrière. Il revient et le tend à Judy. La lapine semble ne pas comprendre. Elle reconnaît le “carton”. « Et ? » dit-elle froidement. Nick ne répond pas mais montre le nom écrit dessus.

– J.R. Wilde-

Les yeux de Judy s’élargissent comme deux immenses soucoupes. « Que ? Hein ? »

 

Nick se rassied, tenant toujours le dossier.

« James R Wilde. Mon père », dit-il sans lever le regard.

Judy regarde Nick, puis le dossier, puis fait ainsi deux, trois allers-retours.

« Nick ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Mon père avait emprunté de l’argent à A2Loan.

– Comment ?! Mais pourquoi tu n’as rien dit ? Tu es impliqué personnellement dans l’enquête ! » dit Judy encore un brin en colère.

 

« JE SAIS ! » la coupe-t-il en criant ! Judy reste figée. Jamais il n’avait haussé le ton ainsi.

 

« Pardon… je sais que ça peut poser soucis. Mais je n’ai rien dit, car je ne le savais pas. Enfin, je sais que mon père avait eu recourt à un usurier, mais je ne savais pas que c’était l’A2L. Et je ne comprends pas comment Arakun à pu… cela remonte à trop loin », dit-il en se prenant la tête dans les pattes.

 

« Nick… William est la deuxième génération. Sa mère a créé A2L. Alicia Arakun, A2 », dit Judy en tendant un patte vers le renard, mais s’arrêtant avant de l’atteindre.

 

« Quand j’ai vu ce dossier par terre j’ai perdu pied… Je n’ai pas su… », Il ne termine pas. Secouant légèrement sa tête.

 

« Je ne sais pas si Naomi voulait vous faire chanter, mais vu le passif d’Arakun ce dossier peut vous causer de gros ennuis. Les clients/victimes d’A2L sont forcements suspects Nick. Si jamais ton père… », commence-t-elle

 

« Est mort », dit-il

 

« _Kernunno_ s ! Nick… » elle n’hésite plus et pose une patte sur la tête baissée du renard.

 

« Mon père était tailleur, un bon tailleur. Il voulait aider les animaux mal lotis de Happy Town à retrouver un semblant de dignité et un travail avec une tenue impeccable, quelle que soit son espèce ou sa taille. Mais pour démarrer une affaire de ce genre il lui fallait des fonds. Beaucoup. Il a voulu emprunter… une banque prêter à un renard. Ha ! La bonne blague hein ? » dit-il d’une voix triste.

Judy sans y penser lui caresse l’arrière de la tête gentiment.

 

« J’étais jeune, je ne me souviens pas de tout. Mais du coup il a emprunté où il a pu malheureusement et assez vite les traites de l’usurier sont devenues plus importantes, et ils sont devenus plus menaçant aussi. Pour faire simple il a fini par vendre sa boutique et il a sombré dans la dépression, l’alcool et la paranoïa… ma mère a dû subvenir à tout. Mais je crois que l’histoire des scouts a fini de tout faire basculer. Voyant que son fils affrontait les mêmes préjudices que lui, l’a achevé… littéralement… il s’est suicidé moins d’un an après », sa voix devient éraillée et hachée.

 

Judy comprend alors que son ami pleure. L’inébranlable Nick Wilde, celui qui regarde les plus gros mammifères en souriant est en larmes. La lapine tombe à genou et enlace le cou du renard, plaquant sa tête contre la sienne.

 

« Nick. Oh Nick. Je… Je… », mais elle ne savait pas quoi réellement dire.

– Bien sûr que j’ai confiance en toi. Plus que je n’ai jamais eu confiance en qui que ce soit en 15 ans. Mais c’était trop dur de me prendre mon passé comme ça en pleine tête. Je n’en ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit.

– Chuuut… c’est bon Nick », dit calmement Judy en lui caressant l’arrière de la tête.

 

Et ils restent ainsi à se réconforter de longues minutes.

Nick fini par se sentir un peu mal à l’aise et lance « N’en profite pas queue de coton » en tirant sur le bout de la petite queue duveteuse de la lapine qui glapit un “Meep” des plus mignons.

 

« Non d’un Craquer ! Nick ! » Toute ébouriffée elle lui colle un bon coup dans le ventre.

 

Nick lui attrape les deux pattes avant qu’elle ne le refrappe une seconde fois et la regarde en souriant. Un sourire vraiment sincère. « Merci Judy »,

– Je n’ai pas dit que je te pardonnais, rusé. Et après ça j’hésite plutôt pas mal ! » dit-elle en boudant.

– Hé hé. Je sais Carottes. Mais merci de m’avoir écouté et d’être là »,

 

Judy ne répond pas, mais ses oreilles remontent un peu et semblent rosir.

 

« Ahem. Bon, tu veux un truc à boire ? Peluche » dit Nick, sentant la gêne se réinstaller. Il se lève et va vers son frigo.

 

« Tu n’as pas de jus de fruits j’imagine ?

– Myrtille ? Pomme ? Myrtille ? Raisin ? Myrtille ?

– Je sens comme une proposition “cachée” là »

 

Nick ramena un bouteille de jus de myrtilles et deux verres. Il les pose sur la table basse et sourie à Judy. « Fait comme chez toi Peluche »,

 

En grommelant Judy se sert et referme la bouteille. Elle tire la langue a Nick avant de boire une gorgée. Nick éclate alors de rire, suivit rapidement par la lapine.

 

Soudain quelque chose pope dans l’esprit de la lapine.

« Au fait… tout à l’heure. Quand ton voisin a râlé… j’ai rêvé ou… »

 

« Ah… Euh ouais. Je connais quelques insultes en Panthérin. Disons qu’après autant de temps dans la rue, on apprend quelques trucs. Autre que ce que vous nous apprenez à l’académie », dit-il gêné.

Le tabou des langues vernaculaires ne s’enfreint pas comme ça. Les quelques mots enseignés à l’académie le sont avec l’accord des espèces concernées et se limite à des mots genre « Flic, police, poser arme, Stop »

 

« Hmm. J’imagine », dit-elle pensive. « Tu connais aussi des trucs en… Léporin ? » soudain curieuse et émoustillée par le côté interdit.

Nick s’en veut d’avoir commit l’erreur d’utiliser un vernaculaire au lieu du commun. Surtout celui d’une autre espèce. Mais il ne sait plus trop comment changer de sujet. Jamais il n’aurait fait ce genre d’impair en temps normal.

 

« Carottes. Tu es la seule lapine que je connaisse assez folle pour faire un truc aussi dangereux qu’être flic. Tu crois qu’il y a beaucoup de membre de ton espèce capable de devenir criminel ? Glisse-t-il l’air faussement embêté.

Judy semble y réfléchir et sa curiosité commence à se dissiper de son visage au soulagement du renard. Malheureusement elle trouve une parade et le relance.

– Ceux des Garennes peut être, mais il y a quelques familles zootopiennes… et les lièvres ? Hmm ? dit-elle, les yeux plissés, un sourire moqueur presque carnassier sur le museau.

– Ok, j’abandonne. J’ai peut-être un truc ou deux… Attends que je ne me trompe pas. Dit-il en se raclant la gorge… <* _Bourses molle, Tige stérile* > _», Judy le regarde complètement choquée. Elle essaie de boire un peu de jus de carottes pour réhydrater sa gorge soudain sèche.

 

« Sérieux Carottes. Si même vos insultes tournent autour de ça, comment voulez-vous qu’on ne se moque pas de votre talent pour la multiplication ? » dit-il hilare, ignoré volontairement par une lapine perdue dans sa boisson

« Ah ! Et un truc qui rime à l’oreille, _ <*connard de renard*>_»

Et Judy recracha une bonne partie de sa gorgée de jus, dont une partie par le nez. Elle lance un regard accusateur teinté de gêne à Nick avant de s’essuyer dans sa chemise.

 

« Ey ! Nooon !! », couine-t-il

 

« Vengeance ! », rigole-t-elle.

 

Ils partent à nouveau dans un fou rire en cœur. Puis une fois le calme revenu Nick regarde très sérieusement Judy et lui dit en lui prenant les pattes « Carottes. Je te demande pardon pour tout ça. Je sais que j’ai trop pris l’habitude de cacher mes émotions, cacher mes pensées. Mais je te promets une chose. Je te promets que je ne te mentirai jamais »

 

« Nick je comprends. C’est bon », dit-elle en lui posant une patte sur le bras. Ses yeux avaient la même lueur de douce compassion que sur le téléphérique.

 

« Non ce n’est pas bon. Je le pense tu sais. C’est vraiment promis. Tu es l’une des personnes les plus importantes qui soit pour moi et j’ai vraiment et complètement confiance en toi. Mon passé est lourd. Bien plus que ce que tu n’imagines. Je… je ne peux pas en parler juste comme ça, mais… »

– Nick, j’ai et j’ai eu des amis, mais depuis que je te connais j’ai compris ce que voulait dire meilleur ami. Je n’ai jamais ressenti ça et parfois je ne sais pas bien le gérer.

– Vous les lapins… tellement émo.. Aouf ! » crache-t-il, en prenant le coup de coude dans le ventre.

 

Et Judy lui fait une de ses plus belles mine boudeuse. Bras croisés, regard le plus à l’opposé possible du sien, vers le plafond de préférence.

Il fallait qu’il la coupe. Si elle avait continué il… Il aurait quoi ? Pourquoi son cœur faisait-il si mal ?

 

« Bon Carottes. On fait quoi demain du coup ? Je me suis dit que ça serrait pas mal d’aller voir la casse où le corps a été trouvé qu’en penses-tu ? Après on pourra aussi se demander si Naomi voulait me faire chanter, ou autre chose », dit-il pour changer l’atmosphère

 

« OH ! AU FAIT ! » crie-t-elle bondissant soudain sur ses pieds, les oreilles soudain toutes droites « J’ai parlé à une vieille dame qui habite en face d’A2L et j’ai cherché dans nos dossiers et… » elle s’arrête, ne sachant comment Nick allait réagir.

 

« Oui ? Et ? » dit-il en attente

 

« Naomi Magnus n’existe pas. Enfin il n’y a aucune trace d’elle. Pas de certificat de naissance, pas de diplôme ou de permis ni rien »

 

« QUOI ? » dit-il les yeux ronds « Carottes, il faut absolument lui parler. C’est elle qui avait le dossier de mon père. Entre ça et l’incendie criminel, avec elle dedans… il y a quelqu’un qui essai de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues et j’ai l’impression qu’elle sait pas mal de choses ! »

 

« Je suis d’accord. J’ai demandé à ce qu’elle soit surveillée par le ZPD. Écoute. Demain on va à la casse, et en route je demande à ce qu’on nous prévienne quand elle est réveillée ok ? On va la voir dès qu’elle peut nous parler.

– D’accord Carottes… bon… tu veux dormir ici ? Comme ça je te rends la pareille pour ces nuits squattées chez toi.

– Merci Nick, mais je n’ai rien pour demain, et si je ne suis pas retourné au grand pangolin ce n’est pas pour dormir dans un trou encore pire. Franchement… après 20 ans de fraude comment peux-tu vivre ici ? » lance-t-elle en regardant autour d’elle.

L’appartement est étonnement bien tenu, mais le bâtiment est une catastrophe, des tuyaux partout et une odeur de moisie omniprésente.

 

« EY ! On ne se moque pas. C’est mieux que le van de Finnick. Et louer un appartement quand on est un renard c’est la misère tu sais ? C’est tout ce que j’ai pu trouver en rentrant de l’académie. C’est mon petit chez moi. Et je te fais remarquer que ça ne t’a jamais posé soucis de me faire roupiller dans ton canapé sans change pour le lendemain.

– Mouais. Bon ok, mais demain matin on passe chez moi pour que je me change »

– D’acc d’acc. Allez oust. Va donc à la salle de bain brosser cette petite queue cotonneuse et la mettre au lit, lapin ! » dit-il goguenard en montrant la porte de la pièce en question.

– Ouais, ouais renard. Va donc coller ta grande queue moelleuse dans… », commence-t-elle Et en voyant le sourire faussement choqué de Nick, se rend compte du sous-entendu possible de ce qu’elle vient de dire. Cela a pour résultat de l’ébouriffer complètement et de faire virer ses oreilles dans un beau ton cramoisi. Elle fonce vers la salle de bain avec un Nick qui éclate de rire, la faisant presque briller de honte dans le noir.

 

Pendant qu’elle est sous la douche Nick passe la tête par la porte. Il est frappé par une légère odeur douceâtre, étrange mais pas désagréable. Ne sachant pas ce que ça peut être il hausse juste les épaule mentalement et lance d’une voix assez forte : « Je te mets un T-shirt sur le porte-serviette »

Ce à quoi il récolte un cri suraigu venant de derrière le rideau de douche, le faisant rire de plus belle.

 

Lorsqu’ils allèrent se coucher, après que Judy eut gagné le pari de qui dormirait dans le divan, la lapine se pelotonna avec satisfaction sous le plaid. L’odeur musquée du renard était omniprésente. Elle se demanda avec surprise en commençant à sombrer, quand cette odeur avait-elle cessée d’être le musc dérangeant du chasseur de lapin pour devenir presque agréable. Mais le sommeil la priva de réponse.

Nick lui était simplement heureux d’avoir enfin pu s’ouvrir à quelqu’un, surtout une personne qui lui était si cher.

 

***

 

Judy ouvre soudain les yeux. Elle est au musée au fond du puits. « Non ! » essaie-t-elle de crier. Elle panique et trébuche. Elle est à quatre pattes. Elle n’arrive pas à se relever.

« NON ! » hurle-t-elle dans sa tête. Mais ce bruit encore. Sa conscience s’étiole et elle s’élance en proie à la panique.

Le prédateur la traque, elle en est persuadée.

Elle essaie de se cacher sous un tronc. Le vent tourne, une odeur l’agresse. Une odeur de chasseur… une odeur qui lui rappelle tellement celle qui l’entourait quand elle s’est couchée. Mais elle aime bien cette odeur. Alors pourquoi en avoir peur ?

 

Elle reprend sa fuite jusqu’au petit renfoncement dans les herbes hautes… elle se recroqueville tremblante. Soudain la truffe du prédateur apparaît, puis les dents luisantes, puis une tête. Le renard gronde et soudain lui saute à la gorge. Elle essaie de hurler, de fuir, mais son corps est tétanisé.

 

Mais au moment où les crocs vont pour se refermer sur son cou fragile, déchirer sa chaire et la vider de son sang, le renard claque les dents avant et la percute et ils partent en roulade dans les herbes. Elle se met à rigoler et le renard aussi.

 

Un sentiment étrange lui étreint le cœur, ce renard est son ami… non, plus que ça.

Elle se remet droite et lui met un coup de tête. Bien fait. Pourquoi lui avoir fait peur comme ça ?

Et contre toute attente Judy entend des mots sortir de sa bouche.

« _Crétin de_ _Brixtios ! Tu as failli me faire mourir de peur ! »_ Ce à quoi le renard répond par un franc éclat de rire. Un vrai rire. Et le renard se redresse en parlant. Ces mots que Judy ne comprend pas vibrent en elle. Leur sonorité la terrifie, elle ne les a jamais entendus, mais son instinct lui hurle de fuir, vite !

Mais elle reste là et rigole à son tour comme si elle avait compris. Elle regarde le renard face à elle qui se frotte le menton. Il est assis. Il est roux et rouge avec le bout des pattes et de la queue noires. La pointe des oreilles aussi. Mais étrangement pas de blanc, nulle part. Et surtout ses yeux aux pupilles fendues dont les iris sont d’or flamboyant et chamarrés comme le soleil couchant.

 

Soudain tout se brouille, tout tourbillonne. Elle a froid, elle sent la chaleur quitter son corps. Une forme sombre indistinct la regarde… du rouge… le renard ? Du sang ?

«  _Brix…tios ? …_ **Ára..n** _…_  » dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible alors que le souffle quitte son corps. Deux yeux luisants la regarde et un sourire malsain se dessine en dessous.

Plus rien, le noir, la peur, la mort.

 

Et Judy se réveille roulée en boule, elle a tellement froid et sa gorge est si sèche qu’aucun son n’en sort.

 

***

 

Entendant un bruit Nick ouvre brusquement les yeux. Il est à nouveau au musée. Pris de cours il cherche Judy du regard et s’effondre de tout son long dans les herbes.

Il fait froid dans la forêt. Et la proie est proche, il le sait. Hein ? Mais non.

Il s’élance à la suite de l’odeur. Cette si douce odeur lui rappelant la chaleur du soleil à travers les feuilles, l’odeur des fleurs neuves et jeunes, avec une pointe terreuse. Mais aussi l’odeur de la traque.

 

Il cherche, sent. Elle est là, devant lui si proche. Il en salive.

Il s’avance, écartant lentement les herbes. La lapine est là-devant lui tremblante.

Les yeux du renard s’étrécissent, il se ramasse sur lui-même et saute.

Mais Nick sait qu’il ne la mord pas… sauf que… si ?

Il sent soudain le sang dans sa bouche. L’odeur du sang, partout.

 

Tout se brouille, il est assis dans l’herbes, il tient un petit corps dans ses pattes. Judy ? Non. La lapine est blanche, presque immaculée si ce n’est que le bout de ses oreilles et de sa queue. Enfin elle était. Mais là son pelage est maculé de rouge, comme le sang, son sang. Sa gorge est déchirée et sa vie s’est écoulée. Ses merveilleux yeux semblables aux opales, chatoyants de myriades de couleurs comme les prés fleuris au printemps sont clos, et ne brilleront plus à ses blagues stupides.

 

« **Liovisonna**? **Lotsë**? **Lot** **…** », souffle-t-il d’une voix chevrotante. Elle ne répond bien sur pas. Il commence à bercer le petit corps. Sa chaleur et sa lumière l’ont quitté.

Il pleure. Il a perdu son amie. Sa meilleure amie… son â…

Il la serre fort contre lui. Si fort. Sa tête se pose sur la sienne, il replie sa queue autour d’eux. Le petit corps qui devient plus léger. Il se sent seul, si seul, tellement seul, comme s’il était mort à l’intérieur.

 

Et Nick se réveille en sursaut. Il sent l’humidité de la fourrure sous ses yeux. Il a pleuré, et abondement vu l’humidité de ses joues. Il essaie de se ressaisir et soudain se précipite pour voir Judy. Il a besoin de la voir.

Assise dans le divan, elle le regarde avec des yeux ronds, l’air là et ailleurs en même temps.

« Nick ? » murmure-t-elle d’une voix rauque.

 

Ils se rassurèrent l’un l’autre et échangèrent les souvenirs de leurs rêves. Cela ne faisait pas un mois depuis le précédent rêve, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Le ciel commence à bleuir à l’est. Une nouvelle journée d’enquête commence.

 

***

 

Ils partirent chez Judy, puis à la casse. Ils discutèrent du rêve sur tout le trajet, échangèrent ce qu’ils avaient compris et cette fin terrible. Judy avait l’impression que le renard n’avait pas tué la lapine, elle frissonna en y repensant, car elle s’était vraiment senti mourir. Nick ne savait pas quoi penser, car il y avait eu un changement par rapport à la dernière fois et une impression plutôt négative en ressortait. Il fallait vraiment qu’ils prennent le temps d’essayer de comprendre dès que possible. Mais en parler leur avait fait du bien et contrairement aux fois précédentes il n’y eut pas de gêne entre eux.

 

 

 

        – Berry Lane – Casse Louvier et fils – 21 mars -

 

Nick et Judy se garent et descendent du cruiser. Beaucoup plus sur leurs gardes cette fois.

Nick jette un œil aux alentours avant de mettre ses lunettes de soleil. Pas de véhicule étrange comme la Beartley d’hier. Ça l’avait travaillé aussi, mais ça pouvait être trop de choses.

Ils sonnent à une espèce d’interphone à côté du grand portail.

 

« Ouais ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

 

« ZPD. Nous venons pour l’enquête sur le corps qui a été trouvé chez vous »

 

Un bruit de sonnette et le portail s’ouvre. Les deux partenaires entrent et se dirigent vers le bâtiment ressemblant à un garage. Plus loin une grue attrape des carcasses de voitures et les pose sur un grand tapis roulant qui les emmène vers un grand hangar très très bruyant. Judy rabat ses oreilles et essaie de limiter le son douloureux pour ses pauvres radars poilus.

 

Devant l’entrée du garage un vieux loup mité, une oreille en moins, les regarde arriver.

Il les regarde tous les deux de haut en bas et fais un petit sourire presque moqueur.

« Officiers. Vous arrivez un peu tard non ? Vos collègues ramasse-merde ont déjà passé le balai ici »

 

« Enchantée, officier Hopps, Monsieur ? », dit Judy d’un ton neutre.

– Louvier. Alors pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

– Nous souhaiterions voir le lieu ou le corps a été trouvé, et ensuite vous poser quelques questions, rétorque Nick.

– Gus. Guuus ! », beugle-t-il

Rapidement un ours brun arrive.

« Oui boss.

– Conduis ces deux officiers où on a trouvé le macchabée.

– Ok boss »

Et l’ours part rapidement en direction de la montagne de métal. Les deux partant rapidement à sa suite.

 

Après deux trois détours, ils arrivent dans un espace assez dégagé, devant eux une pile de carcasses.

« Voilà c’est là. Il était attaché à la Pawyota ici », Il leur montre un reste de voiture aplatie au pied de laquelle une flaque de sang à été partiellement nettoyée.

« Merci, euh, Gus. Vous ne sauriez pas si quelqu’un a vu ou entendu quelque chose la veille de la découverte du corps ? », questionne Judy.

 

« Peuh. Chais pas trop. Mais l’boss vit ici. Alors s’y a eu un truc hors des heures de boulot y peut ptet répondre v'savez, dit l’ours.

– Bien merci donc Gus. On viendra peut-être vous voir après alors », conclut Judy.

 

L’ours repart sans demander son reste.

Judy commence à faire le tour de la zone en cherchant attentivement le moindre indice. Elle se remémore le rapport de la scientifique pour éliminer ce qu’ils ont déjà trouvé. Mais elle doit convenir qu’ils ont suffisamment bien fait leur travail pour trouver quoi que ce soit.

 

Nick lui observe la flaque de sang et son esprit se glace en repensant au rêve, peut être cauchemar cette fois, de la veille.

Quand Judy vient voir ce qu’il regarde elle le trouve les yeux vides, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Nick ? Ça va ? » dit-elle en le secouant un peu.

 

« Hein ? Oui, oui, je gère ! » il se secoue la tête, sourie à la lapine et s’accroupit près de la Pawyota.

Il commence alors à renifler. Judy le regarde faire en haussant un sourcil.

Il renifle l’avant de la carcasse de voiture. Les abords de la zone ensanglantée. Puis il tourne dans les alentours. Judy le suit du regard en souriant sans rien dire.

Nick lui lance un regard en coin et dit « Quoi ? Tu utilises bien tes monstrueuses oreilles non ? Eh bien moi aussi j’utilise mes atouts parfois »

 

Judy lève les deux pattes l’air de dire « j’ai rien dit moi ».

 

« Mouais », Il se redresse. « En tout cas il pue où qu’il aille ce mec. La carcasse où il était attaché sens un peu le cigare. Sinon… il y a une autre odeur très faible mais…

– Mais quoi ? demande Judy

– Je ne sais pas, mais je crois l’avoir déjà sentie. Je ne vois pas où. Après je connais pas mal de monde du coup… dit-il en haussant les épaules. En tout cas si je le recroise je devrais pouvoir le reconnaître.

– Donc, rien non plus ici pour toi ?

– Nope.

– On va parler à Louvier »

 

Et ils retournent au garage. Après avoir demandé après le boss, ils se retrouvent devant son bureau. La porte et ouverte et il les regarde en souriant, les bras croisés, montrant assez ses crocs pour faire dresser les poils de Judy le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je vous l’avais dit. Trop tard. Hé hé »

 

Les deux policiers s’installent face à lui.

« Bon fini de faire le malin Mr Louvier. Rien que pour ce que vous venez de faire devant moi je pourrai vous amener au poste, alors répondez ! Où vous étiez le soir du meurtre ? » dit fermement Judy en plaquant ses deux pattes sur le bureau.

– Ici bien sûr. J’habite ici. Enfin au-dessus, dit-il faisant un signe vers l’étage, l’air peu inquiété de la remarque de la lapine concernant son “sourire”.

– Et votre alibi ? questionne Judy.

– Je n’en ai pas, dit-il en plissant les yeux.

– Si vous savez quelque chose il vaudrait mieux tout dire. Mais si vous voulez garder le silence ça peut très bien se finir au poste dans une salle d’interrogatoire dit Nick en souriant sardoniquement.

– Je l’ai dit à vos collègues, dit Louvier avec un léger grognement excédé. J’ai entendu un coup de feu, et quelques minutes plus tard une voiture a démarré et est partie. J’ai prévenu la police tout de suite, au cas où quelqu’un d’armé serait encore dans les parages »

 

Judy nota tout dans son calepin en hochant la tête.

« Oui cela concorde avec votre déposition. Mais l’enquête n’est pas close est vous pouvez très bien repasser dans la liste des suspects.

– Eh oh ! Moi je coopère, ok. Je n’y suis pour rien et je ne sais pas où la Beartley est partie… » Les yeux du loup s’ouvrent en grand et son oreille unique s’agite. Il détourne le regard.

 

« Une Beartley ? Voyez-vous ça ! Étrange, je ne vois mention nulle de la marque. Je croyais que vous ne l’aviez pas vue, poursuit-elle.

– Je… je l’ai vu partir. Ça a été rapide, mais à force de bosser sur toute sorte de véhicule on arrive à reconnaître un peu. Mais bon je ne suis pas sur à 100 % quoi.

– Et vous n’avez vraiment vu que ça ? enchaîne-t-elle

– Il faisait noir et ça a été trop vite.

– Allons, allons. Avec l’éclairage dans la rue et votre vision nocturne, nous savons tous les deux que vous avez très bien vu. Je pense qu’on va vous inculper pour entrave à une enquête criminelle. J’imagine que vous n’avez pas de casier et donc rien a craindre, dit-il en soulevant ses lunettes et en lançant un clin d’œil au loup. Hein ?… Bernard. Enfin sauf peut être le trafic de pièce détachées. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure ? Que va-t-on trouver en cherchant bien ? » dit nonchalamment Nick avec son sourire narquois.

 

Le loup regarde Nick l’air ahuri. Puis son oreille tombe et il commence à bafouiller « O…ok. J’ai peut-être vu la plaque. J-j-je peux vous le donner, mais je, je n’ai rien fait ok ? Je suis clean »

 

Judy regarde son partenaire surprise, mais fière de lui. Elle tend son calepin au loup qui y note le numéro d’immatriculation.

 

« Écoutez, je ne veux rien à voir avec la mort d’Arakun ok ? Je n’y suis pour rien si on a choisi ma casse. Je ne veux pas d’ennui avec… Ne parlez juste pas de moi d’accord ? Ni aux autres flics ni a qui que ce soit ! » Louvier avait l’air vraiment apeuré. Judy le regarde surprise. Elle va pour demander ce qu’il veut dire. Nick lui fait un bref signe non de la tête.

 

« Merci Bernard. On va donc vous laisser. Merci », puis Nick se lève et sort. La lapine saute de son siège et suit rapidement le renard. Une fois dehors elle ne se retient plus « Nick ? C’est quoi cette histoire ? Comment tu connais son prénom ? Comment tu savais qu’il trafiquait ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas lui demander ce qui lui fait peur ? » mitraille Judy

 

« Ola, ola Carottes. Pitié Officier je vais répondre. Mais avant » commence-t-il en sortant sa radio. « Central. Officier Wilde. Demande identification d’un véhicule. Voici le numéro de plaque », Et Nick transmet le numéro.

 

« Central, bien reçu. Nous vous communiquerons l’information dès que disponible. Terminé »

 

Puis il se tourne vers Judy qui s’impatiente.

« Un, c’est pas une histoire, c’est juste de la classe, Lapin. Deux, je te l’ai déjà dit, je connais tout le monde Carottes. C’est pour la même raison que je sais ce qu’il faisait. Et trois ça ne sert à rien de lui demander queue de coton. Il a peur de ceux qui sont mouillés avec A2L genre la Beartley qui était garée à 200 m de nous hier et qui était partie avant l’arrivée des pompiers », dit-il rapidement avant de reprendre son souffle.

 

« Ok ben si tu as besoin de moi, renard, tu me fais signe hein ? » dit-elle en montant dans le cruiser en boudant.

Et Nick monte à son tour en rigolant et lance accidentellement « Si tu continues à faire ta moue boudeuse toute migno-AOW ! » glapit-il, Judy vient de lui coller un coup douloureux dans les côtes.

 

« Ne m’appelle pas mignonne ! Ok ! » gronde la lapine avant de démarrer en boudant de plus belle.

 

Nick se masse ses côtes douloureuses. Il préfère ne rien dire de plus, mais ne peut s’empêcher de penser, « Et pourtant mignonne tu l’es Peluche… sacrément… » et il sent comme une chaleur dans la poitrine.

 

Ils se retrouvent dans le trafic, silencieux.

Et le silence devient rapidement lourd. Heureusement ils en sont délivré par la radio qui crachote.

« Hopps, Wilde ? Ici Central. Nous avons les informations sur votre véhicule. C’est une voiture de fonction appartenant à la BMZ Mamalia. D’après leur service du personnel la dernière personne à l’avoir utilisé est un certain Robert Mercy. À vous »

 

« Bob ? » sursaute Judy. « Ce gnou à l’air molasse ? »

 

« Euh… je ne sais pas pour l’air molasse Hopps, mais apparemment oui c’est bien lui. À vous !

– Ce véhicule a été vu quittant la scène de crime. Nous nous rendons immédiatement à l’agence. Faite savoir à Mahiliba que je dois avoir accès au registre de leurs voitures de fonction. À vous !

– Reçu officier Hopps. Nous envoyons une équipe au cas où. Terminé !

– Reçu. Terminé » conclut-elle en reposant la radio.

« Bob… », Judy se crispe sur le volant et accélère, direction l’agence de la BMZ.

 

 

***

 

Ils y arrivent une grosse demi-heure plus tard. Un autre cruiser est déjà là et ils voient Wolford et Fangmeyer qui les attendent à côté de l’entrée.

Les quatre policiers se saluent et entrent. Judy demande alors à voir immédiatement Bob Mercy et à avoir le listing demandé concernant les véhicules de l’agence.

Deux minutes plus tard Nick et Judy se retrouvent dans un bureau avec Bob, leurs deux collègues gardant la porte. Le gnou les regarde l’air perdu et effrayé.

« Alors Mr Mercy. Pouvez vous nous dire ce que faisait votre véhicule de fonction à la casse de Berry Lane il y a douze jours.

– Euh… Douze jours ?

– Oui douze. La nuit du 13 au 14 mars. Vers 2h du matin. Si cela peut vous rafraîchir la mémoire.

– 13 mars ? Attendez, quoi ? Vous pensez que j’ai tué William !? Non, non ! Ce… ce connard prétentieux… je ne vais pas risquer ma carrière et la prison pour me débarrasser de lui. Même s’il n’y a sûrement personne ici qui le regrettera, dit-il, les yeux s’écarquillant à sa propre réaction.

– Vous savez que vos dires ne jouent pas en votre faveur Mr Mercy, intervient Nick, les yeux plissés.

– Euh… oui… j’imagine. Mais je vous assure que ce n’est pas moi. J’étais en congé. J’ai repris le travail la veille de votre venue. C’est Arakun qui avait ma voiture, répond le gnou.

– Comment ça c’est lui qui avait votre voiture ? demande Judy surprise.

– On nous prête ces véhicules, mais on doit payer le carburant. C’était fréquent qu’il nous taxe nos voitures pour payer moins de frais. Son assistante m’a appelé sur mon portable pro et m’a transmit sa demande. J’avoue que ça m’a bien gonflé qu’il vienne me faire chier même pendant mes vacances. Mais la pauvre n’y était pour rien. On ne tire pas sur le messager. Du coup j’ai dit oui », explique-t-il.

 

« Naomi… encore… », grince Judy

 

« Vous avez un alibi pour ça ? enchaîne Nick

– Euh… non, enfin oui, enfin… hésite Mercy.

– Mr Mercy ? Quelqu’un peu prouver vos dires, oui ou non ? », demande fermement Nick en tapant sur le bureau.

« OUI ! Crie-t-il. Il… il pourra vous confirmer que j’étais en vacances, hors de Zootopia, pendant les faits.

– Oh… bien Bob. Nos collègues dehors vont prendre votre déposition sous serment. Vous allez transmettre le numéro de votre… alibi et nous lui demanderons de venir faire une déposition au Premier District, conclue Judy surprise de la tournure

– Merci officier », termine-t-il soulagé.

 

Judy appelle alors ses collègues qui prennent en charge le gnou l’air sonné de cet échange.

Elle et Nick sortent et se regardent. « Nick. Il y trop de choses anormales qui tournent autour de Naomi… ou quel que soit son vrai nom. Il faut absolument l’interroger

– A part un gnou qui s’excite pour autre chose qu’un brin d’herbe ? Je suis d’accord. On fonce à l’hôpital. Ça fait un moment elle est peut être réveillée », lance Nick alors qu’ils s’élancent vers leur cruiser après que Judy lui ait lancé un regard blasé en roulant des yeux.

 

 

***

 

Une petite heure après ils arrivent au Baobab Général où Naomi avait elle aussi été envoyée.

La réception leur indique le service des « urgences brûlures ». Aile nord, premier étage.

A peine arrivés, ils sont interceptés par l’accueil. Judy explique qu’ils sont ici pour voir Mlle Magnus, admise il y a une semaine après l’incendie sur Harbour Street. On leur indique la chambre et sans attendre se dirigent droit dessus. Un garde se tient devant la porte. L’infirmière leur cour après en criant « La patiente n’est réveillée que depuis hier. Elle est encore très faible… Garde ! »

Le léopard devant la porte feule et pose la patte sur son taser.

 

« ZPD. Nous venons interroger la patiente. Elle est suspecte dans une affaire de meurtre. Laissez nous passer ou je vous arrête pour entrave à la justice », gronde la lapine.

 

Le léopard n’aurait jamais cru penser d’un petit lapin qu’il était impressionnant… il n’avait jamais croisé Judy Hopps. Frappé à la fois par le ton de la lapine et la menace d’arrestation il fait un pas en arrière. Nick en profite pour s’avancer et ouvrir grand la porte. La pièce semble vide. La fenêtre ouverte. Un appareil de monitoring se met à hurler.

« MERDE ! ELLE S’EST BARREE ! », crie le renard, se jetant vers la fenêtre.

 

Le sol est proche. Il voit des traces de pattes. Devant lui un petit parc arboré. Il lui semble entrapercevoir une forme rousse et rosée qui court entre les arbres en direction des bâtiments de l’autre côté.

« Là ! » Il saute par la fenêtre et atterri en roulé-boulé, puis s’élance vers les arbres. Un bruit derrière lui et un flash gris le dépassant lui indique que Judy est lancée.

Elle le distance rapidement et il l’entend crier « ZPD ! Un nom de la loi arrêtez-vous ! »

Il accélère donnant tout ce qu’il peut pour éviter de trop se faire distancer. L’adrénaline donne des ailes à la fuyarde qui arrive à maintenir une certaine avance.

Après quelques secondes de course effrénée, la fin de la zone arborée devient visible. Nick voit la renarde se précipiter sur la route à travers les voitures. Judy hésite quelques instants. Certains automobilistes stoppent et klaxonnent furieusement au passage de la renarde. Judy en profite et s’élance à son tour à travers l’embouteillage qui se forme. Peu de temps après Nick fait de même, esquivant de peu un taxi qui essai de contourner le bouchon.

Il voit Judy se précipiter dans un immeuble et la suit. C’est un immeuble d’habitations classiques. Il entend Judy courir dans les escaliers et l’ascenseur est en train d’arriver au dernier étage.

Il appuie sur le bouton d’appel et essaie de reprendre un peu de souffle. Il décroche sa radio.

« Cen… central. Wilde… uf uf. Suspect en fuite. Hopps en chasse. A…à vous.

– Central. Ça va officier Wilde ? réponds la voix de Clawhauser

– Plus de souffle.. uf uf.. Suspect… 156 Claw…ride Street.

– Je vous envoie du renfort. À vous.

– Ok.. uf uf merci Ben. Terminé ! »

 

L’ascenseur s’ouvre, Nick se jette dedans et tambourine le dernier bouton.

La montée dure de longues secondes. Arrivé en haut, il voit la porte du toit ouverte et la voix de Judy résonne, haletante.

« Rendez… Vous Naomi… Ou qui que… vous soyez. Vous êtes pff, pff accusée du meurtre de William… Arakun. Rendez-vous à la justice »

 

Nick puise dans le peu de souffle qu’il a récupéré pour monter les dernières marches et arriver sur le toit. Il voit alors une lapine essoufflée, une patte sur la crosse de son taser, l’autre tendue paume vers le bas vers la renarde.

Naomi est dans une tenue d’hôpital rose pâle, le bras gauche recroquevillé contre elle. Les bandages qui le recouvrent se sont défait en parti et laissent entrevoir son bras salement brûlé. Elle se tient appuyée contre un moteur de ventilation et cherche autour d’elle vers où fuir.

La renarde lance un regard sombre à Judy, ses yeux brillant de colère et dit :

– Justice ? Ne vous foutez pas de moi.

– Peu importe les raisons, un meurtre reste un meurtre. Vous devez en répondre aux yeux de la société.

– HA HA ! La société ! Comme si la société avait quelque chose à foutre des renards. N’est-ce pas officier Wilde ? » Dit-elle en souriant lorsqu’elle aperçoit Nick.

 

Nick se fige. Malheureusement il sait en effet très bien ce qu’elle veut dire.

 

« Vous me parlez de justice, mais où était votre justice quand mon père a perdu son boulot parce qu’on l’accusait à tort d’avoir volé de la nourriture dans le magasin ? Où était votre justice quand il a dû emprunter de l’argent à un usurier pour s’occuper de moi ? Où était votre justice quand Arakun a racheté sa dette et l’a fait trimer jusqu’au sang pour le payer ?

– Naomi, calmez-vous et éloignez-vous du bord d’accord ? Nous pouvons discuter en bas, tranquillement, dit doucement Judy pour la calmer.

– Et vous ? Vous appelez justice votre discours stupide sur les prédateurs devant les journalistes ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que nous avons subi ? »

Judy se recroqueville et serre les dents sous le coup cinglant de la remarque. Elle avait vu les effets terribles de la conférence les jours qui ont suivi. Après l’arrestation de Bellwether elle s’était expliquée et excusée mais ne s’était pas encore pardonnée.

 

« Et je m’appelle Azeria. Azeria Kyrtel. Je veux au moins retrouver mon vrai nom. Je suis Naomi pour ce pourri depuis deux ans… ça suffit ! dit la renarde sur un ton énervé, sans bouger.

– Ok. Azeria. Essayez au moins de vous calmer. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? demande Nick calmement.

– Et c’est vous qui me demandez ça Wilde ? Je vous ai sorti le dossier de votre père et vous n’avez pas compris ? Nous sommes pareils. Comme plein d’autre. Mon père s’est fait battre à mort par les sbires d’Arakun. Un accident, mais rien de trop grave. C’était un petit joueur. Pas de grosses sommes en jeu vous voyez ? grogne-t-elle tristement

– Je suis désolé, <* **petite* >**,dit Nick secouant la tête.

– Je suis désolée aussi pour vous Azeria, ajoute Judy, mais c’est une vengeance, un meurtre prémédité.

– Et alors ? De toute façon ma vie était déjà foutue… Bien sur je me suis faite embaucher pour le tuer, mais j’ai hésité vous savez… c’est une ordure, mais il a été marié et il a deux gamins. Il ne les voit quasiment pas et ne les élève pas mais au moins il paye leur mère pour qu’ils ne manquent de rien… Du coup au lieu j’ai voulu faire tomber A2Loan et toutes ces magouilles de merde ! 2 ans, petit bout par petit bout… Il fallait qu’il ne fasse plus attention à moi, que je fasse partie du décor.

– Alors pourquoi Azeria ? Pourquoi cette… exécution ? s’étonne un peu Judy

– Parce qu’il voulait me “prêter” à un de ses contacts. Un échange de bons procédés vous voyez ? C’est à cette occasion que j’ai su pour la drogue dans sa chambre. J’ai entendu la conversation par accident… Après avoir tué mon père il voulait me faire violer par un ami à lui… Je… je devais faire quelque chose !

– Oh, _Kernunnos_  ! Quelle horreur ! » dit la lapine d’une voix tremblante. Elle plaque ses pattes sur son museau.

 

Soudain elle entend Nick parler. Pendant un bref instant elle pense qu’il parle en Lupin, mais non… c’est différent, plus aiguë et plus suave. Elle s’agite. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ce son fait réagir son corps involontairement. Comme cette nuit dans son rêve. Elle a peur.

 

« Écoute. **Tu sais que je peux comprendre tout ça. Et je dois dire que j’aimerais bien te laisser partir. Mais si je veux essayer d’améliorer les choses… je dois t’arrêter. Tu sais assez de choses pour faire tomber des têtes. Dis-nous où sont ces notes. Aide-nous et on pourra agir en ta faveur pour que tu sois bien traitée** , dit Nick en Vulpin.

– Et après ? Où est l’intérêt au final ? Ils nous haïssent tous depuis si longtemps. Nous ne sommes que **des** **sales renards fourbes** », dit-elle en montrant Judy de la tête, puis toute la ville autour d’eux. Elle tombe à genou et commence à pleurer.

« Je n’en peux plus. C’est trop dur. Depuis quand n’as-tu pas parlé à ta famille Nick ? Moi je n’en ai plus… je n’ai plus rien… je suis déjà morte, Happy Town m’a croquée »

Et Azeria se redresse chancelante et se laisse tomber en arrière.

Judy essaie de faire réagir son corps mais les tremblements la font chanceler. Elle perd quelques secondes, courtes mais précieuses.

Nick se projette pour arrêter la renarde. Il s’est rapproché pendant la discussion, mais il est encore loin. Il dérape sur le gravier du toit et saisit une antenne pour se retenir. Il lance une patte en avant pour essayer de l’agripper avant qu’elle ne disparaisse par-dessus bord.

Il saisit un tissu et serre. Mais il a attrapé les bandages abîmés du bras meurtris. Le tulle glisse et se déchire sous les griffes du renard et Azeria chute vers le brouhaha des moteurs en contrebas. Ses yeux fermés, son visage serein. Un léger sourire sur le museau.

 

Nick reste figé là, bras tendu. Derrière Judy se rapproche. « Nick ? » couine-t-elle.

Il se redresse un peu et se tourne vers elle. Judy voit l’horreur dans son regard, la honte, et la tristesse. Il tient un petit bout de tissu dans la patte.

 

 

***

 

Judy s’élança et l’enlaça pour essayer de le réconforter. Toute trace de crainte volatilisée.

Ils restèrent là un moment avant que Judy dirigeant un Nick ressemblant à un zombie ne redescendent. Elle le fit s’asseoir sur les marches en bas.

 

Lorsque les renforts arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent l’officier Hopps, pleurant, sans avoir l’air de s’en rendre compte en train de s’occuper du petit carambolage qu’ils avaient provoqué. Et houspiller les passant curieux qui s’arrêtaient devant une ruelle où l’officier Wilde était assis près d’un corps partiellement recouvert par sa veste. Il ne disait rien et avait l’air en état de choc.

 

Ils furent ramenés au Central où Judy commença à s’occuper de la paperasse en jetant des regards attristés au renard encore hagard, non loin.

Nick retrouva ses esprits en entendant la voix puissante de Bogo beugler qu’il voulait un rapport immédiat sur les raisons des appels excités de la mairie à propos d’un carambolage en plein centre-ville.

 

Ils trouvèrent assez de force pour lui raconter, dans les moindres détails.

Après les avoir écoutés attentivement et affirmé de mettre la criminelle sur le cas A2L, il leur donna l’ordre de terminer toute la paperasse et le rapport écrit avant de prendre une semaine de repos. Il expliqua qu’ensuite un passage au psy sera obligatoire pour statuer de leur aptitude à reprendre et très sûrement une enquête des internes. « Contentez-vous juste de raconter les faits et tout ira bien » Bogo n’avait peut-être aucun humour apparent, mais il se souciait grandement de l’état de ses officiers… même s’il disait le contraire.

 

Judy ramena Nick chez lui et resta avec lui jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’endorment dans les bras l’un de l’autre sur le canapé.

Le lendemain ils parlèrent peu. Ils avaient surtout besoin de la présence l’un de l’autre.

Ils découvrirent la finalité publique de leur enquête comme tout à chacun en regardant l’allocution du Chef Bogo à la télévision.

 

L’affaire Arakun fut ainsi clôturée et le chef fit une déclaration officielle pour expliquer les troubles de ces derniers temps. Une explosion près du port, un carambolage près d’un hôpital. La ville voulait des réponses.

Azeria Kyrtel, 19 ans, s’était faite engager par William Arakun dans le but de se venger du décès de son père. Elle est restée presque deux ans à son service pour apparemment accumuler des preuves pour le faire tomber. Après une discussion avec une accointance parlant d’utiliser sexuellement la personne d’Azeria, celle-ci décida de tuer Arakun. Elle mit le meurtre en œuvre pour le faire passer pour une exécution.

Bogo précisa bien que la rancœur de mademoiselle Kyrtel avait été provoquée par les préjudices commis à l’encontre de sa famille sous prétexte qu’ils étaient des renards. Bien sur tout serait fait pour éclaircir cette histoire d’usurier.

La BMZ déclare n’avoir eu aucune connaissances des activités de Mr Arakun et souhaite faire une donation à la famille Kyrtel, dès qu’ils auront été identifiés.

 

Nick eut la nausée et Judy dû lutter contre une envie de pleurer… leur première affaire était terminée. Ils avaient élucidé l’enquête, mais Judy avait le cœur serré par le plus grand sentiment d’échec qu’elle n’ait jamais ressenti jusqu’alors.

 


	4. Home 3 - Pardons

 

 

Les premiers jours de repos imposés passèrent rapidement. Judy avait ramené des affaires à elle et dormait chez Nick tous les soirs. Elle n’osait pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. Il était dans un état qui la mettait mal à l’aise.

Lorsqu’ils allaient prendre un peu l’air, une connaissance aurait dit que Nick avait retrouvé son humeur normale, mais Judy le connaissait depuis une bonne année, elle avait appris à le décrypter et elle savait que ce Nick était celui qu’elle avait rencontré. Pas celui qu’elle connaissait maintenant.

Chez lui, avec elle, il était silencieux et triste. Une fois le pas de la porte passé, il portait son masque, sourire narquois et les yeux mi-clos. Et Judy détestait profondément ce masque.

Quelque chose le rongeait depuis la chute d’Azeria. Elle pouvait le comprendre, car elle ne se sentait pas vraiment bien non plus.

Et personnellement elle ruminait aussi. Autant sur des choses liées à l’affaire que d’autre liées aux rêves.

 

        - Appartement de Judy – Hoof Avenue – 24 mars -

 

Après que Nick lui ait dit aller mieux, elle rentra chez elle en lui ayant fait promettre de se voir tous les jours et si possible de s’appeler si jamais ils en éprouvaient le besoin. Ainsi, elle retrouva la solitude de son appartement avec déplaisir. Et après avoir fait le ménage, elle décide d’appeler ses parents pour faire un peu la conversation.

Judy s’installe confortablement dans son canapé et prend son portable… pour le trouver éteint.

« Non, non, non ! Je vais me faire trucider », geint-elle à haute voix en se recroquevillant.

Elle branche rapidement le chargeur, attend un peu que la batterie se remplisse un peu, puis se remet dans le canapé et l’allume… 35 appels manqués, près de 80 nouveaux messages. « nooon… », gémit-elle

Son téléphone est allumé depuis trente secondes à peine qu’il se met à sonner. Ses parents.

Elle s’assied rapidement et posant un beau sourire sur son museau elle décroche l’appel en MuzzleTime.

« Ey !! » commence-t-elle

 

« OH DIEUX ! JUDY ! » Hurle sa mère. « Où étais-tu passée ? Tu te rends compte combien nous nous sommes inquiétés ? Nous avons même fini par appeler à ton travail pour savoir ce qu’il se passait ! »

Oh non, pas ça pense Judy douloureusement. Elle ne pourrait plus regarder ses collègues sans mourir de honte. Et si Nick l’apprend ?… Jamais plus elle ne serait en paix.

 

« Maman. Je n’ai plus 10 ans. J’ai oublié de vous appeler, et j’en suis désolée, mais de là à…

– Oublié ? La coupe sa mère. Chérie tu te rends compte que tu ne nous as pas appelé pendant quatre jours après avoir lancé comme si de rien n’était que tu es sur une affaire sérieuse ?

 

« C’est Judy ? » entend-elle soudain la voix de son père demander. « JUDY ! Judy ! Oh Dieux tu vas bien ? demande-t-il avant de se mettre à pleurer à grandes eaux.

– S’il vous plaît. Ce n’est pas si grave non plus ! essaye-t-elle de glisser.

– Pas grave ? lance son père en reniflant. Pas grave ? Avec tous les animaux sauvages, tous les prédateurs qu’il y a là-bas ? Tous les rena…

–  _PAPA STOP !_ Pas de remarques spécistes, et surtout pas celles-là. Je… JE NE LE SUPPORTERAI PAS ! Crie-t-elle

–  _Judith ! Ne crie pas sur ton père comme ça,_ dit sèchement sa mère avant de radoucir le ton. Que s’est-il passé ?

– Je… je ne veux pas en parler tout de suite. C’est encore trop dur. Ce n’était pas aussi gros que les hurleurs nocturnes, mais… émotionnellement ça a été dur… très dur. C’est pour ça que j’ai oublié mon téléphone chez moi. _Alors je vous en prie. Je vous raconterai promis, mais là je veux juste vous voir et parler »,_ leur dit-elle, les yeux embrumés.

Ses parents se regardèrent, la tristesse dans les yeux de leur fille leur fait mal au cœur. Stu acquiesce et sa mère dit « D’accord ma chérie »

 

Judy les questionna alors sur la ferme, sur Bunnyburrow, sur tout ce qui permis à ses émotions de retrouver un niveau normal. Puis, après une petite hésitation elle se lance dans ce qui était la première raison de cette conversation.

«  _Maman, Papa. Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose…_ commence-t-elle en Garrenéin.

–  _Tout ce que tu veux mon cœur,_ dit sa mère.

–  _Est-ce que…_ », elle essaye de se rappeler ce que Nick avait dit comme nom en le phonétisant en commun. Lotsë ou Liovisonna _vous dit quelque chose ? Je ne suis pas sur de la_ _prononciation en Garrenéin_  »

Ses parents ouvrent de grands yeux et se lancent des regards surpris. Puis sa mère baisse la voix, comme pour éviter que quelqu’un l’entende :

« Lotsë non, _par contre Liovisonna. Il s’agit d’un_ _personnage de légende mon cœur. Elle est adorée et pleurée par ceux suivant encore les très anciens rites… ton grand-père en fait partie_ » rajoute-t-elle encore plus bas

–  _Est-ce quelque chose de mal pour que nous devions en parler comme ça ?_

–  _Pas vraiment, mais cela risquerait de lancer ton grand-père dans ses diatribes habituelles… surtout contre les renards,_ dit-elle, gênée, surtout après la réaction de sa fille à la remarque de son père.

–  _Oh… pourquoi ça_?

–  _Liovisonna, dans les légendes, elle fut trahie et… assassinée par un renard. Bri…_

–  _Brixtios_  », finit Judy à la place de sa mère.

La lapine regarde sa fille avec une expression estomaquée. Son père s’est figé. Il tend l’oreille.

Judy se rend compte que dans la surprise elle a parlé à haute voix.

Ils restent ainsi une bonne minute. Mais rien ne venant sa mère reprend en commun.

« Où as-tu entendu ces noms ma chérie. Même ici ils ne sont pas prononcés souvent. Surtout _B_ … celui du renard.

– Euh… dans un rêve… »

Ses parents restèrent sans voix. Judy se demande si son portable n’a pas planté. Puis sa mère, après avoir avalé sa salive pour s’humidifier la gorge, dit : « Judy mon cœur. Peux-tu me raconter ton rêve exactement ? »

 

Et Judy commence à lui raconter. Le premier rêve, puis la répétition qui apparemment se produit tous les mois, allant chaque fois un peu plus loin et enfin le dernier, si dur à raconter, qui eu lieu il y a trois jours, soit moins de deux semaines après le précédent.

 

« D’accord. Rien d’autre ? Tu ne t’es pas sentie malade ou n’importe quoi d’anormal ?

– Non maman. Je vais bien, enfin en dehors de mon moral, mais ça n’a rien à voir avec les rêves.

– D’accord Bunbun. S’il y a le moindre changement, tu nous appelles tout de suite. Et je vais essayer de parler de cette histoire à la grand-mère d’une amie. Je sais qu’elle connaît beaucoup de choses là-dessus. Dès que j’en sais plus je te rappelle.

– D’acc maman, merci… et encore pardon de vous avoir oublié, et pardon papa pour avoir crié, dit-elle timidement.

– Ne t’inquiète pas Jude mon gars. Et pardonne-nous de nous être… un peu emporté, dit-il embarrassé d’avoir peut être été un peu trop prompt à la réaction. Tu es toujours notre petite Judy tu sais. Parfois on oublie que tu es une adulte. D’ailleurs…parlant d’adulte… quand tu disais que tu avais oublié ton téléphone chez toi ? » dit-il en souriant, insistant sur le dernier mot.

 

Judy lui tire la langue avant de raccrocher en rigolant.

Elle soupire et pose son téléphone.

« Eh ben. On ne me reprendra plus à oublier de les appeler sans les prévenir », dit-elle tout haut.

En tout cas elle avait des réponses qui amenaient plus de questions au final.

Elle décide de faire un peu de ménage dans sa messagerie et ses textos avant d’aller courir un peu pour se vider la tête. Mais, parmi les appels, il y a un numéro inconnu. Étrange. Les seules personnes à avoir son numéro sont sa famille et ses amis. Et tous leurs numéros sont enregistrés.

Elle appelle sa messagerie et fini par tomber sur l’appel de ce numéro. Après quelques secondes une voix froide et tranchante comme une lame se fait entendre.

« Mademoiselle Hopps. Pour le bien de votre carrière, vous devriez arrêter de fouiner dans des choses qui vous dépassent. Ah, et pendant que nous y sommes vous devriez aussi vous éloigner de ce… renard avant qu’il ne vous fasse tuer… ou qu’il ne le fasse lui-même »

 

Le sang de la lapine se glace. Jamais elle n’avait entendu une voix aussi menaçante simplement par son timbre. La date de l’appel correspond à la veille de l’incendie d’A2Loan. Lorsque Nick était venu lui parler du rêve que lui aussi faisait, le téléphone avait en effet sonné, mais elle l’avait coupé… et ne l’avait jamais rallumé jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

L’affaire est close, mais elle préfère prévenir le Central. Ils lui demandent l’heure exacte et la permission de fouiller sa ligne pour trouver des infos. Elle reçoit bien sûr l’ordre d’être sur ses gardes malgré la fin de l’enquête.

Elle décide alors de courir jusque chez Nick. Courir lui fait vraiment du bien et comme ça elle pourra le prévenir de tout ça. Elle prend une bouteille et son taser dans un sac à dos, son téléphone et ses écouteurs et part pour une longue course par des chemins détournés.

 

 

        - Appartement de Nick – Cedar Lane – Même jour -

 

Nick lui, passe la journée à ressasser le pourquoi du comment. Il perd la notion du temps alors que toutes ses questions tourbillonnent sombrement dans sa tête. Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi être devenu policier ? Changer les choses ? Comment ? Cela vaut-il vraiment le coup d’essayer si personne n’y croit ? Il repense aux derniers mots d’Azeria et se dit « Les renards resteront toujours des renards n’est-ce pas ? »

Mais une lueur se fait dans son esprit, une forme. Petite, l’air inoffensive, grandes oreilles, deux yeux ouverts sur le monde comme deux astres aux teintes violines. Judy… bien évidement Judy.

Qui fut la première personne en vingt années à voir au-delà de sa nature ? Qui lui avait rappelé ce que c’était de vouloir aider les autres au lieu de les arnaquer ? Qui lui avait donné sa confiance ? Bien sûr que c’est elle. Il rigole en pensant à cette impression qu’elle donne d’être inoffensive… Judy est beaucoup de choses, mais inoffensive… Jamais il ne la sous-estimerait sur ce plan-là.

Il repense alors à leur rencontre, si mal partie. Et pourtant elle, une lapine a fini par avoir une confiance totale en lui, un renard. Son antithèse. Ennemis avant même que leurs espèces ne sachent parler.

Azeria a eu tort en mettant Judy dans le même panier. Car Nick le sait, jamais plus elle ne jugera quelqu’un à son espèce. Pas après avoir abandonné son rêve d’enfant par honte d’avoir causé une telle injustice contre les prédateurs de Zootopia. Il sait que la douleur qu’elle a ressentie pour la jeune renarde est absolument et totalement sincère.

 

Étrange… penser à Judy après tout ça lui fait du bien. Son cœur se calme pour la première depuis des jours. Une chaleur l’envahi. Puis il se rappelle qu’elle n’est pas là et la morosité revient.

Et il replonge dans ses pensées.

Soudain la sonnette de l’entrée. Il ne répond pas. On insiste.

Il se bouge lentement vers l’entrée. Il regarde par le judas et ne voit rien.

Il fait demi tour pour aller se rasseoir et la sonnette retenti de nouveau. « Merde » grommelle-t-il.

Il tourne la clef et ouvre la porte. Son cœur fait un bon et son corps se réchauffe.

 

« Carottes ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là… déjà ? » Dit-il surprit

Dans le couloir, légèrement appuyée contre le linteau de la porte, les oreilles pendantes, une Judy pantelante lui sourit.

 

« Hé hé ! Surprise, rusé ! Aller, pousse-toi, je dois m’asseoir », dit-elle, et elle rentre sans attendre en le poussant et va s’effondrer sur le canapé.

 

Nick referme la porte et lance : « Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais te passer de moi. Après tout, je suis le plus cool à des lieues à la ronde.

– Har har. Sans rire Nick. J’ai des choses à te dire et j’avais besoin de courir.

– Tu… tu es venue de chez toi en courant ? Y en a bien pour deux heures non ? dit-il ébahi.

– Une heure trente… pour moi. Hé hé ! dit-elle moqueuse

– Et donc ma coolitude t’a tellement impressionnée que tu as couru plus d’une heure pour me voir ? Je suis flatté Lapin, lance-t-il narquois.

– Oh toi. Je vais te… elle se lève pour le frapper.

– Tout doux butor. Déjà que tu as eu du bol de me trouver là alors que j’avais prévu de passer la soirée avec Finnick alors au lieu de me maltraiter, si tu me disais ce qui presse tellement que tu n’as même pas pris la peine de prendre le cruiser », dit-il, mettant ses deux pattes en avant, comme pour se protéger.

 

Judy fait une petite mine boudeuse avant de lui parler de l’appel menaçant.

« Le Central m’appellera quand ils auront des informations. Mais je voulais te prévenir en personne. Et… et m’assurer que tout allait bien »

– Merci Carottes. Même si quelque chose me dit qu’ils n’auront rien de concluant sur ce coup-là, dit-il sombrement en secouant la tête.

– Hmm… et donc tu as fait tout ce trajet pour me dire ça directement au lieu de m’appeler ?

– Mais non ! Pff ! dit-elle blasée. J’ai aussi appelé mes parents… enfin ils m’ont appelé… euh… sermonné », dit-elle en rigolant.

Et devant l’air d’incompréhension de Nick elle lui raconte le portable oublié, les dizaines d’appels et de messages, en passant sous silence l’appel honteux de ses parents au ZPD. Elle lui raconte ensuite leur conversation à propos du rêve et des noms des protagonistes. Elle s’arrête brusquement devant l’air meurtri de Nick. « Qui a-t-il Nick ? »

– Alors même dans vos légendes nous sommes comme ça … constate-t-il froidement.

– Nick. Ce sont de vieilles histoires. Il n’y a plus grand monde qui y attache de l’importance. Et moi je sais ce que toi tu es. Même Azeria n’était pas telle qu’elle se voyait. Jamais une telle chose n’aurait dû arriver. Ok ? Peu importe les histoires, moi je vous crois, je te crois », dit-elle en lui prenant une patte et en le regardant fixement.

 

Cela suffit à calmer le cœur du renard. « Je sais. Tu as le cœur aussi doux que ton cul duveteux. glisse-t-il les yeux rieurs.

– Mouais… enfin toi tu es irrécupérable en fait », dit-elle en se tournant et en boudant.

Nick la regarde. Un sourire doux se dessine sur ses babines sombres. Il est vraiment heureux qu’elle soit là.

« Un jus ? » dit-il en se levant.

Judy ne répond pas, toujours en mode boudeuse. Nick ramène deux jus de myrtilles et s’en ouvre un et commence à boire. Une fois la canette finie, Judy boudant toujours il attrape la deuxième et l’ouvre.

 

« EY ! À moi ! » lance Judy en attrapant la canette.

 

Nick éclate de rire, un vrai rire franc qui résonne dans tout l’appartement. Un rire de soulagement qui évacue tout le noir broyé ces derniers jours. Un rire qui s’étrangle dans sa gorge quand il essaie de retenir ses larmes. Un rire qui tente d'éviter à sa voix de se tordre en un léger sanglot.

Il presse deux doigts sur ses yeux fermés, et de l’humidité apparaît au coin de ses paupières.

Immédiatement Judy pose sa canette et le prend dans ses bras. Elle soutient son ami qui relâche enfin un peu le barrage de ses émotions alors que le sien craque elle qu’elle pleure à chaudes larmes.

 

Quelques minutes intenses passent ainsi. Puis les deux, reniflant, se sourient.

« Merci » dit Nick.

Judy lui serre la patte. Elle est heureuse quelque part car Nick lui a montré a quel point il avait confiance en elle. Abaisser ainsi ses murs, même quelques instants. Elle avait pu apercevoir à nouveau le cœur fragile et tellement blessé de son cher Nick.

 

Puis l’ambiance change brusquement quand elle lance « Et toi alors ? Tu n’as personne de ta famille à qui demander ? »

Le visage de Nick se referme soudain. Une brume de peine passe dans son regard.

« Que… qu’y a-t-il ? J’ai dit une bêti… », puis elle repense au père de Nick. « Dieux… Nick… Je suis désolée », elle plaque ses deux pattes sur son museau.

 

« Non Carottes rien de ce genre-là. Il n’y a pas de mal. Enfin si mais rien dont tu n’es responsable. C’est juste que… » il lui sourit tristement « Je ne sais pas si j’ai vraiment quelqu’un à qui téléphoner. Je ne suis pas allé chez moi depuis onze ans, presque douze »

 

« ONZE ANS !? » Crie Judy complètement abasourdi.

C’est une donnée qui a du mal à trouver son chemin dans son esprit de lapine de campagne.

Membre d’une famille de plus de quatre cents frères et sœurs, dont les parents deviennent fous si elle ne les appelle pas toutes les semaines, elle n’arrive pas ne serait-ce qu’à imaginer ne voir personne pendant… onze ans.

Elle regarde Nick avec de grand yeux humides et la lèvre tremblotante. Elle ne s’en rend pas compte mais sur le moment elle a presque la tête caricaturale du lapin mignon.

L’effet sur Nick ne tarde pas. « Queue de coton, arrête de me regarder avec cet air et dis-moi ce que tu veux »

 

Prise de court Judy reprend une tête normale. « Nick. Tu ne crois pas qu’il serait temps de faire quelque chose ?

– Si, je sais. Mais ma mère m’a foutu à la porte. Je ne sais pas si elle veut vraiment me revoir.

– Elle t’a mis dehors ? Elle t’a désavoué ? dit-elle essayant de s’imaginer un équivalent à sa culture.

– Désavoué ? Euh… pas vraiment. Enfin pas que je sache.

– Tout n’est pas perdu alors. Pourquoi ne pas essayer.

– Carottes… c’est dur… Je ne sais pas pour où commencer.

– Je ne te force pas Nick. Je pense que tu dois essayer de te réconcilier avec ta mère, mais il ne faut pas que cela soit contraint.

– T’inquiètes Peluche. Je le sais bien et tu ne me forces pas. Mais je crois… non je dois te parler un peu de moi. Et j’ai peur.

– Peur ? Toi tu as peur de moi ? Allons le grand méchant renard a peur du vilain petit lapin ? dit-elle en rigolant.

– J’ai peur que mon passé te fasse regretter ton amitié. Tout simplement, dit-il sérieusement

– Je sais bien que ton passé de voyou n’est pas rose Nick. Même si je ne sais pas tout.

– Voyou. Non Carottes. Criminel, pas voyou. Cette fichue rature sur le formulaire a faillit me coûter ma fourrure. J’ai eu une looongue discussion avec Bogo avant qu’il n’accepte de me faire refaire ma demande d’engagement et que je puisse partir pour l’académie. Il ne t’en a rien dit j’imagine ?

Judy fronce les sourcils et fait non de la tête

– Soit. Ma mère m’a jeté dehors après qu’elle eut appris que je travaillais pour Mr Big. L’histoire de la couverture de putois… c’était une insulte grave tu sais. Big m’aurait refroidi direct si je ne lui avais pas rendu service autrefois. J’ai fait partie de ses employés avant qu’il ne devienne le parrain de ToundraTown. J’étais jeune, en colère et manipulable. Ce fut intense… Je n’ai vraiment été actif que quoi trois ans peut être quatre, mais ça a suffit à franchir la ligne. Après on va dire que j’ai travaillé avec lui plus que pour lui et je n’ai plus jamais fait autre chose que mes petites arnaques et des petits boulots », Nick parle calmement les pattes plantées entre ses cuisses, tête baissée et yeux fermés.

Judy reste silencieuse. Essayant d’absorber les informations incroyables que son ami lui offre.

 

« Mais j’ai eu un souci grave pendant ces années-là et m’a mère m’a.. hmm… ordonné de tout lui dire. Elle en savait déjà trop sur moi, mes premières années d’arnaques après la mort de mon père, l’argent sale que j’essayais de lui donner pour l’aider et… »

Son visage se tord sous l’effet d’un souvenir terrible.

« … s’en fut trop. On s’est disputé et elle m’a chassé… »

Judy ne dit rien. Nick relève la tête et ouvre lentement les yeux, s’attendant à voir un regard choqué ou horrifié sur la lapine.

Mais Judy le regarde tendrement, une infinie compassion dans les yeux avec une pointe de douleur comme si elle partageait sa peine.

 

« Nick. Je ne vais pas te dire que je ne suis pas… dérangée par tout ça, ce passé criminel. Mais ce que tu viens de raconter, eh bien en fait ça explique beaucoup sur toi. Et encore plus sur notre dernière affaire. Je comprends pourquoi tu as été si touché car vu comment tu t’es retrouvé la dedans. Et c’est injuste. Injuste que tes espoirs aient été jetés à la poubelle, d’abord par ces crétins de scouts, et ensuite par toute une société en laquelle je croyais », Elle inspire profondément et pose une patte sur son bras et continue : « Si Bogo et le ZPD t’as donné une chance tu crois que moi je ne ferai pas ? Le Nick que j’ai vu au musée l’année dernière, je sais que c’est le vrai toi.

– Pardon Carottes, dit-il timidement.

– Pour quoi ? demande-t-elle surprise.

– Pour être un tel emmerdeur. Je suis loin de l’ami parfait hein ?

– Doux fromage Nick ! Arrête de dire n’importe quoi. Et ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander pardon pour avoir été si spéciste, finit-elle gênée.

– Et je t’en remercie Carottes ! » dit-il avec un clin d’œil

 

Nick la prend dans ses bras et la serre contre lui. Et Judy lance en rigolant pour reprendre la boutade préférée du renard : « Tu le sais bien que tu m’aimes ? »

Et Nick répond « Est-ce que je le sais ? Hmm ptet bien ouais », et une étrange chaleur inonda sa poitrine et ébouriffa sa queue.

Puis, après l’avoir ramenée contre lui rapidement il dit : « Tu as raison Carottes. Je vais aller la voir. Il faut que j’essaie avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, sinon tout ce que j’ai fait depuis cette année n’aura servi a rien.

– Bien sûr que j’ai raison queue duveteuse. J’ai toujours raison ! Muhahaha », lance-t-elle dans une imitation de Nick.

 

Et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à rigoler et à parler de choses et d’autres. Judy fut mortifiée quand Nick arriva à lui faire parler de son premier baiser. Et Nick s’essaya au karaoké sur des chansons de Gazelle, ce qui lui fit récolter un fou rire de Judy et un flot d’insultes de son voisin de palier.

 

***

 

À la fin de la semaine de repos pendant laquelle Judy fut informée que l’appel mystère avait été passé d’une cabine par un inconnu non identifiable de type lupin et après quelques sorties jogging et soirées films Nick prévient Judy qu’il va aller voir sa mère. Il lui donne rendez-vous devant chez elle en début de matinée.

Une fois sur place et après une petite boutade en demandant à la lapine si cette fois elle a bien pensé à appeler ses parents avant qu’ils ne lancent une recherche pour mammifère disparu Nick prend le volant et rejoint les grands axes. Judy n’en pouvant plus demande toute excitée.

« Alors ? Où va-t-on ? Dans quel quartier as tu passé tes années de… renardeau ? Elle imagine Nick petit et rigole.

– On va dans la zone nord d’Ice Lake, répond-il avec un grand sourire moqueur.

– ToundraTown ? Mais je vais geler ! Pourquoi tu n’as rien dit pff ? rétorque-t-elle furieuse. En tout cas je comprends mieux les pawpscicles… souvenir d’enfance ?

– Arrête de te faire des films sur le petit renardeau qui fait des mammifères de neige. On a déménagé là-bas après le décès de mon père. Et ne t’inquiète pas Carottes. J’ai un manteau, et de toute façon on ne devrait pas trop traîner dans la rue. Les premiers jours du printemps sont toujours rudes là-bas. Je ne suis pas fou non plus. »

 

Printemps ? Pense Judy. Mais oui le printemps vient de commencer… il y a… elle regarde la date… cinq jours. Ses yeux s’agrandissent, mais elle secoue la tête et décide de garder ça pour plus tard. Nick a assez de stress sans en rajouter là tout de suite. Ils roulent une bonne heure avant d’arriver. Mais plus ils sont proches plus Nick semble nerveux. Arrivés aux abords du Lac de Glace, malgré le froid dans le cruiser elle voit le scintillement de la sueur à travers la fourrure de son front.

 

Il est passé 10 h quand il finit par s’arrêter dans une rue d’allure populaire, plutôt pauvre. Les maisons près d’eux sont un peu mieux que celles du quartier où se trouvait A2Loan et l’air frais ne sent pas la crasse et le carburant. Le poisson par contre semble être une odeur commune. Jamais elle n’aurait cru que de tels endroits existaient à Zootopia. Elle se sentait vraiment naïve.

« Et où as-tu grandi si ce n’est pas ici du coup ? » demande-t-elle, et le regrette dès que la réponse tombe.

« Ah. Je suis pur jus des rues. Né et poussé à Happy Town », dit le renard en bombant le torse

Judy se gifle mentalement et sort. Quand elle ouvre la portière le froid la gifle une seconde fois. Et dire que ce n’est même plus l’hiver.

 

 

        - ToundraTown – Quartier de Little Ice Lake – 26 mars -

 

Nick se dirige vers une petite maison à un étage de l’autre côté de la rue. Il s’arrête devant le petit escalier, un pied sur la première marche.

« Nick. Ça va aller. Je suis avec toi, ne t’inquiète pas »

Il monte alors les quatre marches. Arrivé sur le palier il hésite le doigt tendu vers la sonnette. Il se tourne vers Judy qui lui sourit en levant les deux pouces. Il sonne. De longues secondes passent. Elles semblent une éternité pour le renard. Tout à coup une clef tourne. Et la porte s’ouvre.

Judy voit apparaître une renarde rousse. Elle est plus petite que Nick, d’un roux presque aussi flamboyant. En y regardant de plus près les quelques poils gris sur son museau peuvent indiquer qu’elle n’est en effet plus âgée que lui. Ses yeux d’un ambre magnifique, aux pupilles un peu plus rondes que celle de Nick, mettent quelques secondes à analyser ce qu’elle a devant elle. Quand soudain ils s’élargissent comme des soucoupes et commencent à se remplir de larmes, sa mâchoire inférieure se met à trembler.

 

« Bon… bonjour maman », dit-il difficilement, une boule dans la gorge.

 

« NICHOLAS ! » crie sa mère avant de se jeter dans les bras de son fils. « Oh Dieux Nicholas. Mon fils, mon petit »

La renarde sent ses jambes lâcher sous elle. Nick la retient à peine, se sentant aussi faible et les deux se retrouvent à genoux sur le pas de la porte. Ils restent là Nick, les yeux serrés, réconfortant une mère ruisselante de larmes de joies.

Les voyant ainsi Judy sent ses yeux s’embuer. Les moments d’émotions familiales sont vraiment un des points faible des lapins.

 

Quelques minutes passent avant que des petits “meep” venant d’une Judy grelottante ne les ramènent à la réalité.

« J..je ne voudrais pas gâcher l..le m..m..m..moment. Mais le v..v..vent… il f..f..fait vraiment f..f..froid »

Les deux renards la regardent alors. Judy semble parcourue de tremblements alors qu’elle gigote et frotte ses bras presque dénudés pour essayer de réchauffer.

 

« Oh dieux ma petite. Je suis désolée, dit précipitamment la renarde. Entrez vous réchauffer »

La renarde attrape Judy par les épaules et la pousse vers l’intérieur. Judy se retrouve dans une petite entrée à l’ancienne. Un porte-manteau avec une tenue chaude dessus. En face un miroir avec crochets en dessous pour les écharpes et un pot à parapluies en dessous. L’entrée donne elle sur un couloir au bout duquel un escalier raide monte à l’étage. De part et d’autre du couloir trois portes. La plus proche à gauche donne apparemment sur une pièce à vivre, salon, salle à manger. Étrangement ni tableaux ni photos ne semblent décorer les murs.

À la grande surprise de Judy, Nick reste sur le pas de la porte attendant patiemment. Sa mère se tourne alors vers lui et glousse.

« Je vois que tu n’as pas tout perdu Nicholas. **Entre fils. Mon foyer t’est ouvert. Que son feu te réconforte et t’illumine et que sa flamme soit à jamais dans ton cœur** »

Un soupir de soulagement teinté d’un tremblotement s’échappe de Nick qui fait un pas à l’intérieur.

 

«  **J’accepte ton feu et le fait mien. Je l’entretiendrai et le chérirai** …Je suis rentré maman », dit-il alors avec un sourire de bonheur et les yeux brillants.

– Alors maintenant occupe-toi de cette pauvre chérie espèce d’idiot ! »

Et Nick guide Judy qui tremble de plus belle vers le salon en gloussant « Lapin givré »

Avec surprise il perçoit également une légère odeur acide. La peur.

 

Judy voit passant que l’autre porte un peu plus loin à droite semble être la cuisine.

Il installe la lapine dans un petit divan recouvert d’un plaid qu’il rabat sur elle. Un poêle est allumé non loin, une théière posée dessus. La pièce est chaleureuse et décorée avec un papier peint qui doit être aussi vieux que son grand-père. Par contre un détail dénote. Dans le coin opposé au poêle, un téléviseur écran plat apporte un trait anachronique à la pièce. Il n’est pas récent mais Judy est presque déçue de ne pas y trouver un tube cathodique à la place.

La renarde ouvre un petit vaisselier et prend trois tasses. Elle les pose sur la table basse et sert le thé chaud.

« Tenez ma petite. Cela va vous faire du bien », dit-elle doucement en tendant la tasse à Judy qui peine à la tenir, les pattes engourdies. « Nicholas. Va chercher mon écharpe dans l’entrée. Ordonne-t-elle.

– Merci, madame Wilde. Je crois que ça va aller. Je ne suis pas restée au froid trop longtemps.

– On ne discute pas jeune fille. Un courant d’air peut être dangereux », tranche-t-elle.

 

Judy ne répond pas, et Nick ramène l’écharpe. Sa mère la saisie, après avoir légèrement frotté les extrémités des oreilles de la lapine comme si de rien n’était, les enturbanne dans la pièce de laine.

« Je sais que vos oreilles sont fragiles. Gardez-le le temps de vous réchauffer. Il ne faudrait pas risquer une gelure », dit la renarde avec un ton maternel.

 

« Excuse-moi j’avais oublié que tu n’étais pas équipée pour cet air vivifiant », dit-il moqueur en voyant l’air gêné de Judy. Pas vraiment habituée à ce que quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle ou sa mère ne touche à ses oreilles comme ça.

 

« Har har. Je suis sûre que tu l’as fait exprès pour te venger du footing matinal !

– Meuh non. Que vas-tu imaginer Carottes. Je ne suis pas aussi mesquin.

– Nicholas ! » Lance sa mère, provoquant un couinement de Nick qui baissa la tête et les oreilles instinctivement. Ce qui fit rire Judy.

« Comment as-tu osé laisser cette pauvre chérie venir ici sans vêtements plus chaud ?

– Maman. Je ne pensais pas qu’on resterait dehors longtemps. Et je lui aurais donné mon manteau », dit Nick timidement.

 

À la surprise de Judy, la renarde attrape une oreille de Nick et le tire jusqu’à une chaise.

« Aow aow aow ! gémit-il

– Si je n’étais pas si heureuse de te voir je te mettrais bien au coin ! » lance-t-elle en le lâchant une fois qu’il est assis.

Et avant qu’aucun des deux ne puisse continuer ils sont coupés par les éclats de rire venant de la boule de fourrure sur le divan. Judy se tient les côtes, prise d’un furieux fou-rire.

 

Nick sourit et sa mère se grattant l’arrière du cou dit sur un ton amusé. « Eh bien. Qui aurait cru que je verrais un jour un lapin riant aux éclats dans un repaire de renards »

 

Judy fut stoppée presque net dans son rire par cette remarque. En effet, elle était une proie, dans une maison de ses « ennemis naturels ». Puis une fois l’information assimilée elle pouffe et dit : « Je connais suffisamment Nick pour savoir que je n’ai aucune raison de ne pas me sentir en sécurité ici.

– Ah oui ? » demande la renarde en regardant Nick interloquée qui hausse les épaules.

– Déjà vous avez pris soin de moi tout de suite sans savoir pourquoi j’étais là, et vous êtes la mère de mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi devrais-je me sentir mal ici madame Wilde ? Surtout qu’on se sent vraiment bien chez vous… un je ne sais quoi dans l’air de chaleureux » dit Judy tout sourire.

 

Nick reste plus neutre, mitigé entre cette affirmation et l’odeur de tout à l’heure.

En revanche à ces mots la renarde éclate de rire « Ah ma petite. Je vous apprécie d’autant plus si vous avez réussi à vous faire à cette espèce de bon à rien »

 

« Mamaaan ! » geint Nick

 

Elle fit signe à Nick de se taire et s’exclame : « Quoi ? Ce n’est pas vrai ? Tu as même oublié les bases de la politesse. Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais faire les présentations ?

– Ah oui… Judy je te présente ma mère Élise Marianne Wilde. Maman, voici l’officier Judy Hopps du ZPD ! commence-t-il.

– Dieux ! Nick ! Qu’est-ce que tu as encore fait ? l’interrompt sa mère en rigolant, ce qui leur vaut un nouvel éclat de rire de Judy.

– Maman, pitié. Judy ne m’a pas arrêté. C’est ma coéquipière, nous travaillons ensemble… je suis l’officier Wilde maintenant », dit Nick très sérieusement. Il sort alors son insigne et le montre à sa mère qui prend sa patte dans les siennes et le regarde fièrement en opinant du chef.

 

« Je sais mon chéri. J’espérais tellement que tu reviendrais.

– Tu sais ? Comment ça tu… Les journalistes à la cérémonie de promotion… »

La renarde se lève et prend un livre décoré façon scrap booking avec un insigne de police sur la couverture. Elle le pose sur la table basse, s’assoit près de Nick et l’ouvre. Dedans différentes coupures de journaux avec la photo de Nick, dont la première page du Happy Town Hérald stipulant « Premier renard dans la police » ainsi que quelques photos de Nick au travail, sûrement prises à la dérobée. L’une d’elle où on peut les voir sortant du Central est titrée “Le prédateur secret qui a aidé l’officier Hopps à démasquer Bellwether est-il le premier renard policier ?”

 

« Il n’est pas encore très rempli, mais peut être pourras-tu m’en fournir d’autres ? Dit sa mère les larmes aux yeux en souriant et en posant la patte sur le bras de Nick. Tu as enfin réussi mon fils. Je suis tellement fière de toi »

 

Judy, repensant à l’histoire des scouts, regarde les deux et se sent envahie d’une douce chaleur, elle ressent enfin le sentiment d’accomplissement qui lui avait été refusé ces derniers jours, et elle a soudain très envie de serrer ses parents dans ses bras.

 

***

 

 

Judy s’étant rapidement réchauffée, même étonnamment vite en fait, ils passèrent l’heure suivante, poussés par Élise, à parler d’eux. Autant de leur rencontre et de l’affaire des Hurleurs Nocturnes et la superbe arnaque de Judy pour l’obliger à l’aider, que de l’académie ou de leur vie de tout les jours au ZPD. Elle souriait chaleureusement aux deux, emportés par leurs histoires.

Une pendule sonna midi et Élise leur “proposa” de manger avec elle, histoire de continuer à rattraper le temps perdu. Nick hésita vaguement mais fut vite décidé par un petit coup dans la jambe de la part de Judy.

 

Pendant qu’Élise s’affaire dans la cuisine et que les deux ont ordre de rester là au chaud, Judy en profite pour réconforter le renard qui semble un peu perdu.

« Nick. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d’un coup, mais il faut la comprendre aussi, dit-elle

– Je sais bien. Mais… je me sens quand même mal à l’aise. J’ai peur que ça dérape… je sais que je flippe pour rien, mais notre dernière discussion est vraiment un très mauvais souvenir. J’ai peur qu’on vienne à en parler.

– Un mauvais souvenir qu’elle partage. Je pense qu’il faudra en parler plus tard pour crever l’abcès. Mais pour le moment vous venez de vous retrouver, alors profitez l’un de l’autre d’accord ? »

 

Au moment où Nick va pour répondre, une clef tourne dans la porte.

Nick à l’air surpris et puis semble soudain stressé. Il se lève et prend une inspiration comme pour crier quelque chose à sa mère dans la cuisine, mais garde son souffle, l’air crispé quand la porte s’ouvre.

Judy, interloquée, regarde vers la porte, espérant comprendre.

Une renarde entre. Elle semble assez jeune. Son pelage est superbe, un mélange harmonieux d’argent sombre et de brun avec le plastron et le bout de la queue blanc neige.

La renarde va pour enlever sa veste et voit les deux qui la regardent depuis le salon. Judy voit alors ses yeux. Elle en a entendu parlé mais ne l’avait jamais vu, elle se souvient du nom : vairon. La renarde à en effet un œil d’émeraude et un d’ambre. Mais après un moment de flottement où défilent différentes émotions dans ces yeux étranges, la colère est ce qui demeure. Une colère amère.

Elle met sa veste sur le porte-manteau et referme la porte en lançant à haute voix.

« M’aaan ! Où t’as mis l’insecticide ? Y a des nuisibles dans le salon ! » dit-elle froidement avant de partir droit vers l’escalier sans quitter Nick de son regard glacial. Elle monte à l’étage et ont entend claquer une porte.

« Des nuisibles ? » Pense Judy.

 

À ce moment Élise sort de sa cuisine l’air interrogative. « Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

– Elle… est rentrée », répond Nick

– Oh… Surprise, gémit Élise.

– Tu aurais pu me prévenir, histoire que je… que je… mouais. Je crois qu’on n’avait pas le choix de toute façon, dit-il vaincu en se grattant l’arrière de la tête.

– Je ne comprends pas Nick. Qui est ce ? demande Judy

– Sirop. Ma petite sœur. Et je pensais la voir après avoir parlé à maman. Je ne savais pas qu’elle était ici, dit Nick en finissant en regardant sa mère.

– Nicholas ! » dit-elle sèchement. Peu importe. Elle reste ta sœur. Oui elle est revenue vivre ici temporairement. C’est déjà assez dur pour elle, mais nous nous aidons mutuellement le temps qu’elle retrouve un logement. Voilà, maintenant tu sais et vous allez pouvoir en profiter pour parler », tranche-t-elle en retournant dans sa cuisine.

 

Nick s’affale dans le divan. Judy vient s’asseoir près de lui, plein de questions dans la tête.

 

« Nick… je ne comprends pas vraiment plus. On ne dirait pas… C’est ta… sœur adoptive ?

– Non, non Carotte. Nous sommes bien frère et sœur. Même sang », dit il en souriant.

Les oreilles de la lapine commencent à faire le yo-yo en rythme avec ses sourcils, marquant une réflexion profonde et houleuse.

Nick attend que les deux grandes oreilles se redressent un peu et les attrape en rigolant.

« Arrête de cogiter lapin crétin. Tu vas te griller le neurone », lance-t-il joyeusement en descendant les pattes le long des oreilles jusqu’en bas et en grattouillant leurs bases une fois arrivé.

Il attend un coup qui ne vient pas. En revanche il sent les oreilles de Judy chauffer sous ses pattes, et une odeur étrange et agréable lui titille les narines. Bizarrement il a l’impression d’avoir déjà senti cette odeur, mais… Il entend alors un couinement presque désespéré.

 

« Gniiick… s’il te plaît… lâ… lâche mes… oreilles » couine piteusement Judy.

Nick la lâche alors comme s’il avait été brûlé. Il se lève et recule de quelque pas.

Judy est complètement ébouriffée et ses oreilles couleur tomate. Elle regarde par terre. Son nez se tortille follement et ses moustaches frétillent. À travers sa fourrure Nick voix le rouge cramoisi de ses joues.

 

Élise arrive à ce moment-là en lançant « Nicholas, peux-tu mettre la table ? ». Et les trouve paralysés là comme ça. Une Judy tomate dans le divan et un Nick dont l’intérieur des oreilles essaie d’imiter la teinte de sa fourrure, recroquevillé dans le fauteuil opposé. Une très légère odeur doucereuse pas très agréable dans l’air.

 

« Nick ? » essaye-t-elle

Nick se lève et va vers le vaisselier rapidement, sans rien dire, regardant droit devant lui.

Elle le regarde faire puis revient sur Judy.

 

« Mademoiselle Hopps ? Que se passe-t-il ? Nick a fait quelque chose ? » demande-t-elle.

 

Judy sursaute et lance d’une voix frénétique « _Nonnonrienrien ! Tout va très bien._ Pardon. Tout va très bien » et finit en se plaquant les pattes sur la bouche.

Au même moment un fracas les fait sursauter toutes les deux, Nick vient de faire tomber une assiette.

« désolé », marmonne-t-il sortant de la pièce et revenant rapidement avec une brosse et un ramasse-poussière et nettoie les débris.

 

Élise n’est pas trop sûre de ce qui vient de se passer, mais sentant un besoin d’alléger l’atmosphère se retourne vers Judy et lui dit « Mademoiselle Hopps, voudriez-vous bien aller la chercher s’il vous plaît ? Porte tout de suite à gauche en haut »

Sans se faire prier, Judy sort du salon. Elle grimpe l’escalier et s’arrête presque en haut. Elle reste pensive un moment, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête, sans vraiment y parvenir.

Bon sang. La honte ! Comment avait-elle pu réagir comme ça ? Et soudain, le printemps. L’hiver étant fini elle doit sûrement entrer dans le premier cycle de l’année et avec tout ce stress de l’affaire Arakun et le rêve, les derniers soirs chez Nick, elle avait oublié son suppresseur hormonal. Et avec la sensibilité de ses oreilles, c’était ça bien sur… oui forcement…

Judy soupire un bon coup et fini les quelques mètres la séparant de la porte en question.

Elle secoue la tête pour finir de clarifier ses pensées puis toque à la porte.

 

***

 

« Non m’an ! Je ne descendrais pas ! » lui lance une voix déterminée.

 

Judy se racle la gorge et dit « Euh… Sirop ? Sérieusement… ça n’est pas un prénom ça » finit-elle tout bas en toquant un peu plus fort.

 

La porte mal fermée s’ouvre en grinçant laissant apparaître la chambre de la jeune renarde assise d’ailleurs à une espèce de bureau en tenue très, très décontractée, elle se lève et vient se planter devant la porte l’air toujours aussi furieuse.

Judy a brièvement le temps d’apercevoir une large langue de fourrure rousse feu s’étalant de l’arrière du crâne jusqu’à la base de la queue avant de détourner le regard gêné de cette tenue trop légère pour elle.

« Écoute la boule de poils, va dire à l’autre qu’il peut dégager et se fourrer ce genre de blague où je pense », lance-t-elle d’un ton presque rageur

« Tiens salut c’est moi ! Oui je sais on ne s’est pas vu depuis onze ans, mais j’ai ramené un lapin pour le repas. On fait la paix ? Ha ha ha. Trop drôle », finit-elle en claquant la porte.

 

Judy se retrouve devant une porte fermée au ras de ses pattes, les oreilles basses et estomaquée par les remarques spécistes qu’elle vient de se prendre. Excédée elle rouvre la porte sans frapper et entre. La renarde lui lance un « EY ! » immédiatement coupé par une Judy furieuse.

« Premièrement, même si vous avez raison d’en vouloir à Nick je vous interdis d’être aussi grossière envers mon meilleur ami, tout frère idiot qu’il soit ! Secundo je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton. Je ne suis peut-être pas en service mais insulter ainsi un officier de police peut vous valoir quelques ennuis », et son pied droit commence à tambouriner sur le sol alors qu’elle croise les bras et fronce les sourcils.

 

La renarde la regarde abasourdi. « Officier de police ?

 

« Officier Hopps pour vous servir » dit Judy froidement

– Hopps ? Vous, vous êtes l’officier Hopps des Hurleurs Nocturnes ? » dit la renarde, avant d’enchaîner sur un ton sarcastique et acide « Celle qui a trouvé bon de dire à toutes les proies combien il faut être effrayé des vilains prédateurs et de leurs gènes agressifs ? »

 

Mouchée dans son élan, Judy ne sut quoi dire et resta là la bouche ouverte.

 

« Quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à un merci, Lapin ? » crache-t-elle « SORTEZ DE MA CHAMBRE »

 

Judy encaisse la rancœur de la renarde comme un direct dans l’estomac. Elle avait vu l’effet sur le comportement des citoyens avant de partir… non de fuir chez ses parents. Nick l’avait pardonné ce jour-là sous le pont et elle savait que ses collègues ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur. Mais elle se doutait bien que des gens devaient encore le lui reprocher. Malheureusement la sœur de Nick en faisait partie. Cela ne va pas arranger les choses.

La lapine fait demi tour et redescend avec un air défait, les oreilles pendantes mollement derrière sa tête.

Quand elle arrive en bas elle entend Élise et Nick dans la salle à manger.

« Maman écoute. Judy a assez souffert de cette foutue conférence. Elle a été submergée par les journalistes. Elle avait des préjugés c’est vrai, mais je la connais assez pour savoir qui elle est réellement et à quel point ce n’était pas elle ce jour-là. Je ne peux pas la laisser se faire insulter comme ça, même par ma sœur »

 

« Nick… Je comprends et crois-moi que ta sœur va avoir à faire à moi. Mais tu dois aussi comprendre qu’elle a subit l’effet de plein fouet. Tu sais combien elle a bataillé dur pour devenir infirmière », Nick va pour parler, mais sa mère l’interrompt. « Je sais que tu sais ! Pas la peine de faire semblant. Mais avec ça elle a perdu son emploi. Prédatrice et renarde… plus aucun patient ne voulait avoir affaire à elle. Elle a même eu le bras cassé par un patient violent qui refusait qu’elle s’approche »

 

« Merde… je suis désolé maman. Je n’étais pas au courant de tout ça. Co… comment va-t-elle maintenant ?

– Elle a retrouvé un poste dans une clinique spécialisée prédateurs. Mais pour le reste… Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui demander toi-même ? dit Élise l’air triste mais sérieuse. Il est temps que mes enfants fassent la paix.

– Et toi ? Demande Nick piteusement

– Je connais assez de monde ici pour ne pas avoir eu vraiment à me soucier de cette histoire »

 

Soudain Élise aperçoit Judy en bas de l’escalier qui les regarde sans vraiment les voir. Toute la fierté et la joie d’avoir réuni Nick et sa famille est partie en fumée.

Nick se retourne et la voit à son tour. La renarde s’approche doucement d’elle.

« Ce n’est rien ma petite. Je sais que ce n’est pas de votre faute. Vous nous l’avez montré à tous en faisant tomber le complot de Bellwether et vous m’avez prouvé votre bon cœur aujourd’hui »

 

Soudain Nick passe à côté d’elle et monte l’escalier. « Nicholas… », commence Élise comme pour l’arrêter, mais elle s’arrête en voyant le regard déterminé de son fils. En ce bref instant il lui rappela tellement son époux qu’elle en fut incapable du moindre mot.

Judy perçoit la présence de Nick qui passe près d’elle. Elle se lève pour le suivre mais est arrêté par une patte sur son épaule. Élise la retient gentiment « allons mettre la table mademoiselle Hopps. Laissons les parler »

 

Judy hésite en lançant un autre regard vers les escaliers, puis se tourne vers la renarde et sourit timidement. « D’accord Madame Wilde. Mais vous pouvez m’appeler juste Judy vous savez ?

– Uniquement si vous m’appelez Élise », conclue-t-elle avec un clin d’œil.

 

Nick arrive rapidement en haut. La porte de la chambre de sa sœur toujours ouverte.

La renarde est sur son lit, roulée en boule façon renard autour d’un oreiller. Sur la table de nuit une photo de leur père et la photo de Nick du Hérald. Il entend alors des larmes étouffées.

Il se rapproche doucement et s’assied sur le bord du lit. Il pose délicatement une patte sur la boule de fourrure et dit calmement «  **Petite lune**? »

Entendant le surnom elle relève la tête. Elle lance un regard dur et triste de ses yeux rougis, essayant de ravaler ses sanglots.

«  **Tu es devenue magnifique petite lune**. Commence-t-il.

– Pff. Si tu n’as rien de plus inutile à dire flicaillon tu peux aller te faire voir.

– Écoute, je sais que tu m’en veux. Et je ne vais pas essayer de me trouver d’excuse »

Sous le regard chamarré et dur de sa sœur Nick détourne le regard et fixe ses yeux émeraude sur le mur en face.

 

« Quand maman m’a jeté dehors, ça m’a fait mal. Mais je sais qu’elle avait toutes les raisons de le faire. J’étais vraiment une ordure à cette époque. Jamais je n’ai autant mérité la réputation qu’on nous donne que ces trois années là »

La renarde semble se calmer et Nick continue.

« Mais j’aurais dû revenir avant. Surtout quand maman a été malade. Je sais que tout t’es retombé sur les épaules, avec tes études et tout ça.

– Salaud… j’étais sûre que si tu étais vivant tu étais au courant ! Pourquoi n’es-tu pas revenu alors ? J’ai dû m’occuper de maman et de tout le reste… j’avais besoin de toi, siffle-t-elle, la colère remontant d’un cran.

– J’ai essayé de vous aider, mais revenir…j’avais peur… et j’avais honte. Je n’aurais pas pu me tenir devant vous et affronter le regard de maman. J’ai trahi ce que les parents m’ont enseigné. Je n’étais plus digne d’eux, et… j’avais fini par croire que je ne valais rien de plus, que je ne serai rien de plus qu’un sale renard fourbe.

– Ne dis pas ça ! **Tu es mon frère. J’aurais tout fait pour t’aider** , dit-elle en posant les deux pattes sur celle de Nick et en serrant.

– Je sais… c’est bien pour ça que je n’ai pas pu revenir. Avec tout ce qui me collait à la fourrure je ne pouvais pas laisser ça traîner ici, risquer de vous faire du mal. Tu connais suffisamment Little Ice Lake et les histoires que je t’ai raconté sur Happy Town pour savoir que **le sang appelle le sang** …

– Oh non. Nick », dit alors sa sœur en mettant une patte sur sa bouche. Ses yeux s’ouvrent, horrifiés.

 

« Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis. Si tu es prête à écouter j’ai pas mal de choses à te raconter. Mais pour le moment, fais plaisir à maman et viens manger avec nous d’accord ?

– Avec vous ?… Avec cette flic-là ? Hopps. Ne te moque pas de moi ! Crache-t-elle en croisant les bras et en se détournant.

– Stoppe-toi là. Je ne te permettrai pas d’être encore agressive ou insultante envers elle. Carottes m’a fait confiance malgré les préjugés dont on lui avait bourré le crâne. Elle a cru en moi, a compté sur moi dans des moments critiques et m’a littéralement sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour retrouver des prédateurs disparus. Elle ne me devait rien, les dieux savent à quel point j’ai même essayé de rouler et jeter cette fichue lapine entêtée. Mais elle s’est accrochée et m’a montré que je pouvais être plus qu’un renard trompeur. Que je devais arrêter de me complaire dans mon mépris des autres. Alors ne t’arrête pas à cette erreur stupide commise sous la pression de ces fichus journalistes. Carottes s’en veut déjà assez tu sais. »

 

La jeune renarde se déroule et se redresse. Elle s’approche et pose une patte sur l’épaule de son frère.

« Ce n’est pas encore un pardon, mais je vais m’excuser. Aller vient “Robin” arrêtons de faire attendre maman comme ça. Mais je n’oublie pas que tu dois tout me raconter. Tu vas avoir du boulot pour que je t’excuse mon cher !

– Robin ? » dit-il interloqué. Ce à quoi sa sœur répond par un sourire narquois avant d’enfiler un short et un T-shirt et de descendre.

 

***

 

Nick est soulagé malgré tout. Cela ne s’est pas si mal passé que ça. Même s’il voit bien qu’il n’a pas encore obtenu le pardon de sa sœur, au moins elle l’écoute. Il redescend pendant que sa sœur se remet dans une tenue plus convenable pour un repas. En bas il retrouve sa mère et Judy en train de discuter… enfin discuter… il avait arnaqué suffisamment de mammifères pour sentir une arnaque. Leur discussion sonnait faux… Je te parie qu’elles sont restées l’oreille tendue tout du long. Il s’assied comme si de rien était mais lance un regard moqueur à Judy en secouant légèrement la tête avec un « Tss ». La lapine répond par un tirage de langue en bonne et due forme. Et Élise éclate de rire.

 

La sœur de Nick arrive à ce moment-là, surprise de l’atmosphère détendue et du rire de sa mère.

Elle se met près de cette dernière et lui fait un bisou sur la joue « Bonjour maman. Désolée pour cette entrée pitoyable »

Puis elle va vers Judy et lui tend la patte. « Je suis désolée d’avoir été grossière envers vous officier Hopps »

 

Judy attrape la patte tendue et la secoue joyeusement « Ce n’est pas grave. J’ai entendu pire, dit-elle souriante. Et j’ai su que vous avez souffert de tout ça, du coup je vous dois pas mal d’excuses. Donc que diriez-vous de commencer par nous excuser mutuellement pour ce début raté et de repartir de la bonne patte ?

– Je suis parfaitement d’accord officier… Carottes ! dit la renarde le visage moqueur qui rappelait vraiment celui de son frère.

– Ah non pas vous aussi ! Judy, juste Judy ça suffira, euh… ce n’est réellement pas Sirop, j’imagine ? »

 

Nick et Élise éclatent de rire alors que la jeune renarde devient soudain boudeuse.

 

« Sirona. S’il vous plaît. J’imagine que tu es responsable ? Hein Pibus ? dit-elle sèchement en se tournant vers son frère.

– Pibus ? dit Judy, une oreille dressée, interrogative.

– Ouais, Pibus. Pibérius, Pibus. Je l’appelais comme ça quand j’étais toute petite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Du coup cette grosse andouille à commencer à m’appeler Sirop. Je déteste ça !

– Ha ha. Les surnoms d’enfants, tellement mignon ! s’esclaffe Nick essayant de détourner l’attention de son deuxième prénom. Hein Sirooop la collante ? roucoule-t-il d’un ton moqueur.

 

– Arrête ou je te mords. Pibus ! grogne-t-elle.

– Ah ces garnements », dit Élise en essuyant une larme au coin de l’œil.

Heureuse de voir ses deux enfants se disputer comme des renardeaux après une décennie de cassure. « Bon je vous sers Judy ? »

– Euh… je n’ai pas pensé à vous le demander avant, mais… dit Judy, se tortillant sur sa chaise l’air gênée.

– Le repas est végétarien, ne vous en faites pas. Vous savez, j’imagine, que nous sommes omnivores. J’ai tout ce qu’il faut pour faire un repas que vous pouvez manger.

– Merci mada… Élise », dit Judy tendant son assiette en souriant de toutes ses dents.

 

Une fois tout le monde servi Judy va pour commencer à manger quand Élise, en posant ce qui pourrait ressembler à une vielle lampe à huile sur la table demande : « Dites-moi Judy. Je ne me suis pas vraiment mise à la page sur Bunnyburrow, mais nous sommes au début du printemps, le temps du renouveau, vous ne faites pas de prière à votre … hum, Teutates ? »

 

Judy surprise manque de s’étouffer avec la demie cuillère déjà en bouche. Après avoir toussé le potage elle regarde Élise avec de grands yeux ronds. Encore une fois elle a l’impression de se faire réprimander par sa mère.

 

« Euh… si normalement… mais je ne suis pas toujours très… assidue, dit-elle en se grattant la tête et tirant le bout de sa langue.

– Eh bien vous devriez Judy. Il ne faut jamais ignorer ce genre de chose. Cela pourrait vous aider un jour », dit Élise. Puis se tournant vers ses enfants « Nicholas, Sirona ? »

 

Sirona acquiesce naturellement et Nick roule des yeux, puis fixant la flamme de la lampe ils commencent à murmurer une grâce. Judy remarque que Nick passe deux doigts entre les boutons de sa chemise et semble agripper quelque chose en dessous. Comme lors de l’incendie se dit-elle.

Elle retient sa question, puis faisant un signe des pattes sous la table, fait une petite prière pour remercier Dana d’apporter à ses parents de belles récoltes. Au moins ils ne pourront pas dire qu’elle ne pense pas à eux.

 

Après la petite prière silencieuse Judy croise le regard de Nick et en fronçant les sourcils fait un signe de tête vers sa mère, comme pour l’intimer à parler. Nick essaie de comprendre puis il acquiesce.

« Euh… Maman. Je pourrais te demander quelque chose ?

Bien sur Nicky. Enfin tant que c’est dans mes moyens. Dit-elle en rigolant.

– Tss. C’est malin. Enfin bon, depuis quelque temps, je fais un rêve vraiment bizarre qui se reproduit tous les mois. Ce qui est encore plus étrange c’est qu’à chaque fois il va un peu plus loin. Je l’ai fais quatre fois, les trois premières espacées de presque un mois alors que la dernière fois a eu lieu moins de deux semaines après la précédente.

– En effet c’est quelque chose d’assez inhabituel, mais cela peut arriver. De quoi parle ce rêve ? »

 

Et Nick lui raconte l’histoire des rêves. Élise écoute attentivement et jette un regard un peu gêné vers Judy quand il parle de la traque du lapin. Mais elle est totalement prise de court et ses yeux s’écarquillent au moment où Nick demande, « Est-ce que le nom Brixtios te dis quelque chose ?

–  **Nicholas**! **Ne prononce pas ce nom dans ma maison**! jappe-t-elle sur un ton de colère.

–  **Woah**! **Ok, ok. Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil maman. Ce n’est pas grave.**

–  **Pas grave**? **PAS GRAVE**? **Avec un… un lapin ici tu te permets de parler de lui et dire que ce n’est pas grave**?»

Un bref instant Nick est surpris par la virulence de sa mère. Mais il reprend contenance et essaie de calmer le jeu en reprenant en commun.

« Maman s’il te plaît. Pourrais-tu m’expliquer pourquoi c’est si grave de prononcer ce nom et devant un lap… Carottes ? »

 

Élise ferme les yeux un instant pour essayer de retrouver son calme. Une fois la tension redescendue elle se tourne vers la lapine qu’elle voit essayer de lisser sa fourrure qui s’est ébouriffée. À ce moment les trois renards sentent une légère fragrance de peur se dégager de la lapine. Se méprenant sur la situation Élise dit précipitamment : « Je m’excuse Judy. Je ne perds pas si facilement mon sang froid normalement. Je ne voulais pas paraître agressive et vous faire peur.

– Non, non. Tout va bien Élise. Je… c’est… je ne sais pas. J’ai déjà… Mais ne vous en faites pas. Ce n’est rien de grave.

 

Les renards se regardent brièvement perplexe puis histoire de changer l’humeur du moment Élise explique.

« Comme je disais à mon idiot de fils, cette légende est très ancienne et honteuse pour nous renards. Elle raconte comment la fille du printemps a été assassinée. Bri… Brixtios, c’est il me semble du vieux Lapin et veut normalement dire Renard.

Son vrai nom a été oublié, effacé par l’ignominie de cet acte qui dit on est aussi la raison pour laquelle beaucoup voient les renards comme des traîtres, fourbes et dangereux. Son nom a donc été effacé et ce mot est devenu à la fois son nouveau nom et un stigmate de ce que nous sommes censés être. Je crois que les lapins seraient entrés en guerre s’ils avaient pu… un peu comme Kêrloened et la lune r…

– Maman ! La coupe Sirona

 

Nick est complètement abasourdi et chose rare, la chique coupée. Judy les pattes sur la bouche est estomaquée par cette histoire. Elle n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir entendu parlé de guerre entre renards et lapins, ni imaginé une telle chose possible.

 

Un silence lourd s’installe autour de la table. Mais Élise le rompt rapidement, ne voulant pas qu’une ambiance aussi austère gâche ce moment de retrouvaille.

« Nick. Judy. Je suis désolée. Oublions ça d’accord ? J’aimerais juste profiter de vous tous. S’il vous plaît », dit-elle sur un ton chagrin.

Entendre leur mère ainsi fait comme un électrochoc aux deux jeunes renards.

Nick se reprend et afin de changer l’atmosphère, il taquine sa sœur en lui disant de « rentrer sa langue et d’arrêter de dégouliner sur la table », ce à quoi elle répond par un coup de cuillère sur la tête, et Nick lui lance un regard blessé. L’effet marche parfaitement car tout le monde se met à rire et l’humeur change radicalement.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Bon appétit les enfants » lance Élise. Et les quatre commencent à manger.

 

Judy est agréablement surprise. Bien que le repas reste végétarien ce ne sont pas des saveurs qu’elle ne connaît pas vraiment et elle se régale. Ils passent alors un bon moment autour du repas. Judy raconte quelques anecdotes cocasses pour Sirona qui est ravie d’avoir du neuf pour ennuyer son frère.

Et au plus grand plaisir de Judy, Sirona en raconte sur Nick. Ah, ces erreurs d’enfance que l’on regrette tellement, elle avait enfin du matériel pour le faire payer.

 

***

 

Ah ! Un bon repas, rien de tel pour rasséréner les esprits. Et une fois arrivé au thé, Judy lance avec désinvolture la question qui lui brûle la langue depuis un moment.

« Du coup Nick… C’est quoi sous ta chemise ?

– Le plus beau renard de la ville. Pourquoi ? répond-il avec son air satisfait habituel.

– Mais non grand nigaud. Tu touchais un truc tout à l’heure… et je t’ai déjà vu le faire une fois »

Puis elle se rend compte qu’elle vient de relancer un sujet potentiellement douloureux. « désolée… je n’ai rien dit »

 

Élise et Sirona ne comprenant pas lancent un regard curieux à Nick, qui soupirant sort un médaillon qu’il porte autour du cou. Le médaillon, représente un animal stylisé qui pourrait être un renard, enroulé autour d’un disque d’où partent de multiple lignes. Judy ne voit pas bien ce que cela peut être mais les deux renardes par contre réagissent en prononçant une courte phrase dans cette langue qui la met encore mal à l’aise.

 

Puis Élise demande sans animosité mais les sourcils légèrement froncés « Comment ça elle t’a déjà vu faire Nicholas ? »

 

Et Nick se lance dans l’explication de leur récente affaire. Un meurtre, une pauvre renarde à peine adulte et déjà abusée et désabusée, poussée à commettre l’irréparable, et l’incendie où il a dû tenter le tout pour le tout pour la sauver et où il s’en est remit à “lui” dit-il une patte touchant sa poitrine.

 

« T’es complètement timbré Nick ! lance Sirona en secouant la tête.

– Je ne serai pas aussi tranché que ta sœur mais c’était vraiment dangereux Nicholas. Mais au moins si ça a permis de sauver cette pauvre enfant… », dit Élise, stoppée par la chute brutale de deux paires d’oreilles. Nick et Judy s’échangent un bref regard, et la lapine termine l’histoire et sa fin tragique.

 

Judy se retrouve alors devant trois renards effondrés. Nick regarde dans le vague, les souvenirs encore trop frais. Sirona est choquée, dégoûtée et furieuse. Elle maltraite une petite cuillère entre ses pattes. « Ouais je l’ai vu à la télé à la clinique. ZNN en a parlé un soir… » dit-elle platement.

 

Élise semble presque aussi décomposée que Nick. « Kyrtel ? Dieux, Oh Dieux. Je me souviens des Kyrtel. Le pauvre Orfeo avait perdu sa femme à la naissance de la petite Azeria. Et vous dites qu’elle a été brûlée ? Demande la renarde l’air surprise.

– Oui, son bras avait été salement touché. Mais vous les connaissiez ? dit Judy surprise.

– Bien sûr. Comme souvent les renards de ces quartiers. Nous étions ce que l’on appelle une communauté, répond Élise

– C’est vrai que vous venez de Happ… Hay Market. Je… je ne connaissais pas. Et je dois avouer que j’ai été surprise… désagréablement. J’aurais dû le savoir, Judy secoue doucement la tête, les oreilles basses. Mais… Je pensais que Zootopia était… je ne sais pas… était ce que l’on en dit à l’école. Je me rends compte à quel point j’ai été naïve et idéaliste.

– Ce n’est pas un mal Judy, bien au contraire. Vous avez un bon fond et vous croyez en vos convictions. Peu de gens peuvent en dire autant et c’est bien dommage ! dit Élise en posant une patte amicale sur celle de la lapine.

– Merci Élise… Je pense que je ne pourrai jamais cesser de faire ce que je veux au fond de moi, et aider autant de gens que possible à faire de même. J’ai passé ma vie à montrer à tous ceux qui n’y croyaient pas… même à mes parents, qu’une lapine pouvait être officier de police. Je n’abandonnerai jamais mon rêve de permettre à tous d’être ce qu’ils souhaitent, peu importe les efforts qu’il faudra », dit Judy avec une force de conviction qui laisse la renarde sans voix.

 

Face à cette situation, Nick se fait un devoir de casser l’ambiance.

« Ne lui faites pas prendre la grosse tête ! Ses oreilles vont finir par peigner les girafes… elle est déjà assez casse pied comme ça »

 

« Niiick ! lui lance trois voix à l’unisson et trois paires d’yeux qui le désagrègent sur place.

– Oh aller. Elle était facile celle-là non ? Presque aussi mignonne que ma chère lapine crétine.

– Nicholas ! Pas de remarque spéciste sous mon toit ! », lui lance froidement sa mère, alors que sa sœur lui jette la petite cuillère tordu accompagnée d’un « Abruti »

Il essaie de se protéger en rigolant, jusqu’à ce qu’il ressente un violente douleur sur le pied lui coupant le rire. « Ne. M’appelle. Pas. Mignonne… Casse-pied va ! » dit-elle martelant son pauvre appendice de sa brutale patte de lapin à chaque mot.

 

« Aow. Aouch. Mais aïeu ! Pitié Carottes, je vais finir avec un plâtre, couine Nick en se massant le pied. Je me rends mesdames. Votre humble serviteur demande grâce. Ah zut ! » finit-il en jappant lorsqu’il fait tomber son verre qui se renverse sur la table.

Et ils partent tous les quatre en fou rire. Au moins Nick eu la satisfaction d’avoir allégé l’atmosphère au prix de ses orteils.

 

Voyant l’eau s’écouler vers le bord de la table, Judy par réflexe sort de sa poche un bout de tissu rouge, une espèce de mouchoir que Nick avait utilisé pour bander sa blessure au musée. Lorsqu’elle le pose sur la flaque d’eau elle est surprise par non pas une mais deux réactions assez synchrones et surtout très similaires.

 

« Tu l’as gardé ? » s’exclame en chœur Nick et sa mère. Nick regardant Judy l’air surpris et Élise regardant son fils plus surpris encore.

Sirona perdue porte sur son visage la même expression perplexe que la lapine.

À leurs remarques similaires, les deux renards se tournent l’un vers l’autre, puis vers Judy, enfin vers le tissu, mais elle ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir transpercée au passage.

« Ben, euh… euh. C’est un souvenir. Je l’ai souvent sur moi. Et comme à la maison on avait souvent l’habitude d’avoir un mouchoir tout usage… réflexe. C’est de l’eau, c’est pas grave.

– Un souvenir ? Demande à nouveau la mère et le fils en même temps.

– Bah quoi ? Il représente la chute de Bellwether, et… aussi notre confiance mutuelle à ce moment-là »

 

A cette explication Élise regarde vers son fils l’air encore plus surprise. C’est alors que Nick éclate de rire, les yeux étrangement humides, laissant les trois femelles totalement perdues, avant de dire : « C’est exactement ça Carottes. Ce n’est **plus** rien d’autre. Et tu as parfaitement raison, c’est un chouette souvenir. »

Puis il se tourne vers sa mère. Il fait alors quelque chose qui laisse Judy perplexe. Nick prend sa mère par les épaules avant de frotter son museau contre son cou, puis de lécher délicatement sa joue à la commissure de ses babines. Puis il la prend dans ses bras en mettant sa tête sous la sienne.

 

Après quelques instants la renarde repousse alors doucement son fils et pose un doigt sous son menton. Nick réagit immédiatement en levant la tête pour que sa mère lèche tendrement la base de son cou.

Judy ne comprend vraiment pas ce qui se passe mais voit que Sirona regarde son frère et sa mère avec une expression ravie et quelques larmes au coin des yeux.

Puis Élise lance joyeusement en ébouriffant la fourrure entre les oreilles de Nick. « Je vous sers un thé ? »

 

Après avoir débarrassé la table ils se retrouvent côté salon autour d’un thé et de cookies maison.

Nick prit alors une profonde inspiration et dit, « Maman. Tu as essayé m’aider dans les pires moments… tu sais de quoi je parle. Mais malgré ta prévenance je n’ai pas su retourner dans le droit chemin. Je crois que j’étais trop blessé à cette époque, mais ça n’excuse rien de mes actions », Puis il regarde tour à tour sa mère et sa sœur « Je vous ai blessé, et pire, pire que tout… je vous ai abandonné. J’avais peut-être un œil de-ci, de-là… mais au final, c’est peut être pire. En faisant ça j’ai sali la mémoire de papa », Et pour la deuxième fois aujourd’hui Nick fond en larme.

« Pardon. **Pardon maman, pardon Sirona. Pardon, pardon, pardon** », Et les deux renardes le prennent dans leurs bras et leurs larmes se mêlent aux siennes.

 

Sur le moment Judy est presque surprise de la force des sanglots de Nick.

Elle l’avait vu pleurer lors des retrouvailles ce matin, et quelques jours auparavant lorsqu’il lui avait parlé de son père. Elle avait été surprise car même si c’était des situations compréhensibles, Nick cache toujours ses émotions, c’est son credo. Ne pas laisser les autres voir qu’ils t’ont eu.

Elle avait fini par comprendre que Nick avait suffisamment confiance en elle pour baisser sa garde.

Mais là elle est témoin d’une chose qu’elle sait inestimable et intime. Nick l’enfant a enfin retrouvé le chemin de sa maison. Après toutes ces années terribles dont elle se rendait compte qu’elle n’avait qu’à peine un début d’idée de ce que cela avait pu être, il était de retour dans son foyer.

 

La lapine en larmes se fait encore plus petite qu’elle ne l’est et grave précieusement ce moment dans son cœur. Cette famille si petite par rapport à la sienne et qui avait connu tant de douleur, la perte d’un père, la discrimination, le mépris. Déchirée pendant onze années est enfin réuni grâce à un peu d’effort et surtout de la confiance.

 

En cet instant elle en est persuadé. Tout est possible, tant qu’on y croit assez fort. Et elle fera tout pour que les gens y croient.

 


	5. Home 4 - Transition

 

En fin de journée Nick décide de rester chez sa mère le soir pour pouvoir continuer à renouer le contact avec elle et si possible avec sa sœur aussi.

Judy comprend parfaitement et décide de rentrer chez elle pour appeler ses parents.

Après les émotions familiales de la journée elle voulait absolument les voir, même par MuzzleTime.

Elle remercie donc Élise pour ce délicieux repas aux saveurs nouvelles et après une boutade pour rappeler à Nick de bien penser à se réveiller demain pour reprendre le boulot elle monte dans le cruiser et rentre.

 

 

        - Appartement de Judy – Hoof Avenue – 27 mars -

 

Une fois chez elle, elle se rafraîchit, se met à l’aise puis, repensant à la journée compose le numéro de ses parents. Avant que la troisième sonnerie ne retentisse sa mère décroche et lui envoi une demande MuzzleTime.

« Judy ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? » Demande-t-elle sur un ton un peu inquiet. Judy esquisse un léger sourire en pensant que sa semaine de repos est presque fini et qu’elle ne les avait pas encore appelés.

« Maman… Tout va bien. Arrêtez de vous en faire sans arrêt comme ça. Premier lapin au ZPD, tout ça, tout ça. Vous vous souvenez ? dit-elle mi-amusée mi-agacée.

– Oui Bunbun, nous le savons bien. Mais nous nous faisons toujours du souci pour nos petits. C’est comme ça que veux-tu. Rigole-t-elle.

– Ah ça je ne risque pas de l’oublier. Et comme je reprends demain je pense que votre appel va me faire passer un sale quart d’heure côté moquerie de mes collègues, soupire Judy.

 

Son père apparaît alors à l’écran, se collant à sa femme pour faire un grand sourire à sa fille.

« Ey Jude mon gars ! Comment va ma forte tête préférée ? Lance-t-il joyeusement.

– Ça va papa. Je… encore désolée pour la dernière fois. Comme je vous l’avais dit, je venais de finir une affaire assez compliquée et surtout très éprouvante. Je ne peux pas trop en dire, surtout au téléphone. Mais il y a eu une conférence de presse donnée par le Chef Bogo donc rien de top secret non plus. Dans les grandes lignes c’était un mammifèricide… »

Elle stoppe quelques instants devant la mine horrifiée de ses parents.

 

« Oui je sais, je ne pensais pas travailler si tôt sur ce genre de cas, mais c’était une opportunité offerte par le chef pour voir si on avait l’étoffe de vrais policiers. Tout n’est pas toujours rose malheureusement.

– On s’en doute bien Bunbun. Mais… enfin, on ne pensait pas à ce genre de chose non plus. Tu sais que c’est plutôt calme ici à côté de Zootopia. Les morts sont plus souvent naturelles ou accidentelles que criminelles dans les Tri-Burrow. Mais du coup on comprend ton état et ton emportement n’est-ce pas Stu ? Dit sa mère en poussant du coude son mari encore sous le choc.

– Hein ? Euh.. Oui. Oui, oui. Enfin… je comprends du coup que tu étais sur les nerfs, et j’ai peut-être froissé certain de tes collègues, mais je ne comprends pas trop un tel emportement. Surtout qu’un crime comme ça on imagine bien quel genre d’animal…

– Oui, on sait, on sait. Écoutez, c’est délicat. Je vous en parlerai quand je viendrais le mois prochain, coupe-t-elle son père pour ne pas exploser une nouvelle fois.

– Ah ! Tu n’as pas oublié ça au moins. Dit son père un peu moqueur.

–  _Papa… Je n’ai jamais oublié notre Teutates ni mon anniversaire… surtout qu’on est six à le partager_. Lui lance-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

–  _Oui vous êtes né le mois de l’hommage, oui on sait ce n’est pas drôle pour les cadeaux et non on y est pour rien. Qui est-ce qui se disait une grande fille ? Mmm ?_

–  _Mamaaan !_ »

 

Et la soirée se termina ainsi sur deux bonnes heures de discussion téléphonique avec ses parents et quelques frères et sœurs qui voulaient avoir des nouvelles et qui récupérèrent le téléphone quand les plus petits réclamèrent l’attention de ses parents.

Et cela lui fit vraiment du bien. Elle raccrocha avec un grand sourire sardonique dont Nick aurait pu être fier quand son père qui récupéra le téléphone lui redemanda ce qu’elle avait voulu dire par « oublier son téléphone chez elle ».

Elle dormit sereinement, impatiente de retourner au ZPD à la première heure le lendemain.

 

 

        - Zootopia Downtown – ZPD Premier District – 28 mars -

 

Nick est en train de rigoler avec Clawhauser et Wolford à l’accueil quand soudain dans les étages du dessus une voix retenti.

 

« UN MOIS ? » crie une Judy ulcérée debout sur le siège, les deux pattes plaquées sur la table fusillant des yeux la biche qui se tenait en face d’elle le regard blasé.

« Oui officier Hopps. Un mois. Vous avez été dans des situations dangereuses, un suspect est décédé sous votre responsabilité. Vous ne pourrez reprendre le service actif que dans un mois pour être sûre que tout aille bien, dit calmement la biche.

– Comment voulez-vous que tout aille bien si vous me collez un mois au stationnement et à la paperasse ?

– Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision officier Hopps. Entre ce que vous avez subit, les internes qui vont sûrement vous poser des questions aussi vous allez en avoir besoin. Nous nous verrons toutes les semaines. Si tout se passe bien je vous rendrais au service actif avant.

-… Bien madame », fini Judy en saluant la Psychologue du Central avant de sauter de son siège et de sortir pour descendre directement vers son box.

 

Nick, le loup gris et le guépard grassouillet la regarde passer fulminante. Clawhauser va pour l’interpeller mais Nick l’interrompt de la patte et lui fait signe de ne rien dire.

« Désolé Benji mais vu que j’ai vu la Psy en premier j’imagine ce qu’il s’est passé. Là tout de suite Judy est plutôt d’humeur à ronger son bureau qu’à parler. On a été collé un mois à l’administratif et au stationnement », dit Nick en regardant tristement Judy s’éloigner.

 

Clawhauser regarde le renard en souriant. Il avait appris à le connaître et à l’apprécier, malgré un premier abord distant, sarcastique et blagueur invétéré, il sait que Nick prend son travail très au sérieux et prend discrètement grand soin de sa partenaire.

 

« Dis-moi Nick. Ça vous dirait une soirée avec les gars ? Histoire de décompresser et de vous féliciter un peu pour votre travail. Ça se fait pas mal, surtout au début… en général lors de ce genre d’affaire on en a besoin. Il y a du monde ici qui a vécu pas mal de trucs tu sais ? Dit négligemment le guépard.

– Ah ouais ça c’est le top pour passer un bon moment avec les potos, dit joyeusement le loup.

– Une soirée ? Genre descente de bleus en masse dans un bar à flics ? Lance Nick narquois.

– Un truc du genre ouais. Avec quelques tournées, peut-être quelques défis débiles. Une soirée entre collègues quoi.

– Ça pourrait être sympa en effet… j’en parlerai à l’officier Peluche quand l’orage sera retombé. Je t’imagine déjà en train de “chanter” Ralph. Bon, on se tient au courant les gars ? Dit le renard en partant vers les box après leur avoir fait un salut des deux doigts.

– Un peu mon n’veu ! Ahou ahou ! fit Wolford en rigolant.

– Pas de soucis Nick. De toute façon tu sais où me trouver, dit le guépard avant de partir dans son rire gloussant.

 

***

Quelques jours plus tard après le service une vingtaine de policiers du Central du ZPD, de l’officier au lieutenant se retrouve au Blue paws. Judy y était venu deux fois depuis son arrivé à Zootopia. Une fois pour fêter son succès après l’arrestation de Bellwether et une fois pour fêter sa première année au ZPD.

La soirée fut dans son ensemble un bon moment entre collègues. Tout à chacun avait eu à affronter un ou plusieurs moments plus ou moins désagréables dans sa carrière et cette forme de réconfort entre ceux qui savaient ce que ça faisait d’être sous le feu fut en effet positif pour Nick et Judy.

C’est aussi le moment où Nick se sentit complètement accepté. Bien sur il avait commencé à se faire quelques bons potes. Mais là, de façon générale par leurs regards, leurs mimiques, leurs poignées de pattes, pour tous ceux présents il était un frère en bleu.

 

Il y eu aussi pas mal d’éclats de rires lorsque Clawhauser décida de lancer un défi karaoké à Francine “Trunkaby”.

Nick décida même de s’y essayer. Lorsqu’il monta sur scène son air narquois habituel provoqua quelques quolibets et huées. Judy resta bouche bée en l’entendant chanter un vieux classique avec une voix de crooner à des années lumière des couinements grinçants lorsqu’il avait chanté du Gazelle chez lui l’autre fois. Un frisson la parcourue et l’ébouriffa lorsqu’il termina en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Puis il n’y eut qu’un grand silence suivit un tonnerre d’applaudissement. Le patron offrit même une tournée et Nick eu droit à un ban et à un « Renard rusé » de Judy.

Oui. La soirée leur fit vraiment beaucoup de bien et ils remercièrent leurs collègues.

Le lendemain Clawhauser eu même droit à une boite spéciale de Buckin' Donuts, ce qui généra un cri suraigu d’extase qui fit se retourner tous les gens du hall.

 

***

 

Le temps passa dans un climat beaucoup plus calme. Enfin aussi calme que puisse être une Judy cantonnée a des taches nécessaires mais ingrates qui lui font rapidement perdre patience.

Un jour Clawhauser lâcha malgré lui le “secret” de l’appel des parents de Judy. Il crut sur le moment que Nick allait mourir de rire et Judy de honte. Le renard goguenard ne fit contre toute attente aucune blague, mais passa presque deux jours à pouffer à chaque fois qu’il regardait la lapine.

Même si les journées au stationnement finirent pas devenir un moment de compétition entre les deux. Qui mettrait le plus de contraventions en une demie journée, en une heure, etc. pour le plus grand déplaisir des citoyens du centre-ville ils étaient plutôt efficaces aussi dans ce domaine.

Leur retour au Central était toujours attendu par Clawhauser. Il se demandait qui avait gagné, si Judy allait arriver triomphante et souriante suivi d’un renard au regard neutre, les pattes dans les poches comme si tout était normal, ou d’un Nick souriant et moqueur se prenant un coup dans le bras d’une lapine grognon. Ils venaient parfois lui raconter leur journée avant de rentrer, parfois ils le saluaient juste et allaient faire leur paperasse avant de partir le soir en se vantant ou vannant de leur victoire/défaite.

 

        - Appartement de Judy – Hoof Avenue – 11 avril -

 

Un soir, après une journée plutôt positive où elle avait gagnée la compétition, Judy reçoit un appel de sa mère en MuzzleTime.

« Maman ? C’est rare que tu appelles en semaine. Tout va bien ?

– Oui mon cœur. Je t’appelle par rapport à ton histoire de rêve. Je t’avais dit que je demanderai plus d’information à la grand-mère de mon amie Ruth, dit sa mère en baissant la voix, la patte près de la bouche. Pour ce qu’elle en sait, dans nos légendes _Brixtios_ le renard de l’automne a trompé _Liovisonna, son nom vient du vieux Lapin et signifie Beauté du Printemps._ _Elle était_ _la fille du printemps_ _et la soeur du_ _… Dieu Vert._

–  _Le Dieu Vert ? Notre Teutatès ?_ Souffle Judy surprise.

– Oui. D’ailleurs tu n’oublieras pas, la pleine lune est après-demain soir.

– Je sais maman. J’ai prévu une alarme au cas où j’aurais un coup de barre. Tu sais que même si j’ai l’air de ne pas avoir autant la foi que certain je respecte toujours nos rites je n’oublierai pas ce moment en particulier.

– Je m’en doute bien et je ne t’ai jamais rien reproché non plus. Tu n’es pas la seule parmi tes frères et sœurs a être moins croyante que les “anciens”. Enfin bon. D’après tout ce que tu m’as dit déjà ton rêve suivait un rythme lunaire jusqu’au dernier qui à eu lieu le soir de l’équinoxe.

– J’avais compris pour le coup de l’équinoxe. Par contre je n’ai pas eu de rêve cette semaine et ça fait un mois lunaire depuis celui d’avant.

– Certes mais si le rythme a été changé par le passage au printemps tu pourrais en avoir un d’ici deux semaines.

– Super… Et tu as eu quoi comme cadeau d’anniversaire ? Un rêve zarbi, souffle Judy blasée. Bon et sinon tu as quoi d’autre ?

– Pas grand-chose à part l’histoire en général. _Brixtios_ , l’a trahie et assassinée. Devant un tel acte ignominieux les esprits le maudirent, il perdit son nom et les renards devinrent… symbole de traîtrise, preuve que même évolués ils restaient sauvages et dangereux. Après que Gidéon t’ait attaqué, les rumeurs et les réactions des gens ont fait fuir les Grey. Ils ont déménagé à Highburrow pour cette raison. La boutique que Gidéon a ici n’est pas sa principale.

Judy sent monter une bouffée de colère et grince des dents.

 

« Calme-toi Bunbun. Je sais que la vie pour toi à Zootopia est différente. Tu as toujours été plus en avance que la plupart des habitants des Burrows. Mais petit à petit les choses changent.

– Ouais, comme papa, une partie de mes oncles et tantes ainsi qu’une fraction significative de ma fratrie qui sont tordus de rire dès que l’un d’entre eux fait une blague spéciste ou pire grand-père qui voit les renards comme l’engeance du mal. Hmm ? Comment pouvez-vous travailler avec Gidéon, puisque tu en parles, et continuer à dire des choses comme ça ?

– Judy. Pour ton père Gidéon est un partenaire commercial, rien de plus. Il sait être souriant avec lui et c’est déjà un énorme progrès. Tu sais qu’il a eu une éducation plus à l’ancienne que moi et tu vois justement comment est Pop-pop… Nous avons fait des efforts mon cœur, mais je pense qu’il reste encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour certains. »

Judy pousse un profond soupire en pensant à son grand-père paternel qui parlait parfois de se débarrasser des renards pour soulager le monde.

« Mouais. On va dire ça. Écoute maman, je vous en dirais plus quand je viendrai ok ? Pour le moment je te remercie de toutes ces informations. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi je fais ce rêve.

– J’ai plus ou moins posé la question, sans parler directement de toi et franchement… personne n’a de réponse sure. Quelqu’un a évoqué une histoire de rêve divinatoire et quelqu’un d’autre a parlé de réincarnation. Surtout que les très rares histoires de rêves de ce genre parlent de rêves en reflet. Deux personnes partageant le rêve.

– Oh… Euh… bizarre. En tout cas la deuxième solution me plaît moins que la première, mais dans les deux cas ça me paraît plutôt improbable non ? Et tu ne saurais pas quelque chose sur une guerre après ça ? Une histoire de lune et de Kêrloened, non ?

– Assez improbable en effet, dit rapidement sa mère d’une voix étrange. Quant à une guerre je ne crois pas. Mais on en reparlera quand tu viendras, d’accord mon cœur ? »

Au ton un peu empressé, Judy sent que quelque chose gêne sa mère mais ne relève pas.

« D’acc maman. Bon eh ben on se dit à bientôt du coup.

– A bientôt Bunbun »

Cette discussion lui donna malgré tout beaucoup de matière à réflexion ce soir-là.

 

Le surlendemain comme prévu lorsque la nuit tombe elle attend de voir poindre les premiers rayons de lune pour accomplir le petit rituel ancestral des Burrows. Elle a beau se dire que c’est peut être un peu archaïque dans ce monde moderne, jamais elle n’a manqué une seule fois de rendre hommage au Teutates des Burrow, pas même à l’académie. Après tout… on ne sait jamais. Et elle ne voudrait pas que ses parents aient des soucis avec leurs récoltes.

Une fois son devoir familial accompli elle va se coucher en essayant de ne pas trop penser encore aux informations données par sa mère. Et finalement elle trouve le sommeil assez vite… pour se retrouver dans la forêt… encore cette fichue forêt. Il va encore falloir, courir, affronter toute cette peur et… et tout à coup Judy se rend compte qu’elle est assise sur un tronc, au abord de la clairière et qu’elle est en train de tresser une couronne de fleurs blanches et rouges.

Soudain un moment de flou et elle se retrouve tremblante cachée sous un tronc, une odeur de peur dans les narines, sa peur. Un bruit la fait sursauter et elle s’élance vers une autre cachette.

Tout devient flou à nouveau et elle est là, riant dans l’herbe de la petite clairière. Un renard se tient près d’elle, un renard presque rouge aux pattes noires et aux yeux d’or rayonnants. Il a une couronne de fleurs sur la tête et il sourit. Il lui raconte quelque chose qu’elle ne comprend pas, mais elle rigole de plus belle.

Puis tout se mélange comme de la peinture qui s’écoule dans l’eau. Et il ne reste que la peur, la douleur et le froid. Et un rire, léger et moqueur. Elle essaye d’ouvrir les yeux. Sa vue est brouillée, mais une forme la surplombe. Une gueule pleine de sang ouverte sur un sourire carnassier, tant de sang… son sang. Et deux yeux luisant fiévreusement de jubilation et de haine la fixe. Un regard fou d’or brillant. À moins que ? Non, ils sont argentés… non dorés… et tout se perd dans les ténèbres, seul la lueur, peut être argentée, demeure. Et elle se réveille.

 

***

 

Judy avait raconté à Nick ce que sa mère lui avait dit, et ça l’avait pas mal plongé dans ses pensés ces deux derniers jours. Ce soir-là il va se coucher en murmurant une brève prière et en faisant jouer sa médaille entre ses doigts. Il a un peu de mal à s’endormir, se tournant et se retournant pour essayer de se soustraire aux rayons de la lune qui baignent sa chambre. Au bout d’un moment n’en pouvant plus il décide de se lever pour fermer les rideaux, mais un étourdissement le rassoie sur… un roc ? Le vent souffle et les feuilles des arbres autour de lui sont rougies. Il est seul sur un rocher entouré par les arbres portant les signes de l’automne. Mais il sait au fond de lui que l’été n’est pas encore passé. Le printemps est en deuil, sa fille est morte.

Nick aussi pleure. Il tient dans ses pattes une couronne de fleurs rouges. La couronne casse et tombe au sol. Il saute pour descendre la ramasser mais une de ses pattes atterrie dessus.

Une vague floue le submerge. Il est debout, fixant par terre à côté de sa patte un couronne de fleurs noyées dans le sang. Autour de lui les herbes hautes de la clairière. Au sol non loin une lapine dans une mare de sang. Sa gorge n’est qu’une horrible plaie. Nick sent le sang. Autour de lui, sur lui, dans… dans sa bouche. Le goût du sang, si doux, si mielleux. Une nausée lui tord le ventre.

Soudain il vacille et tout tourne autour de lui. Puis une douleur dans le côté, des cris de haines.

Il est marche entouré d’animaux qui crient, l’insultent, lui lancent des pierres, des bâtons. Il avance sans réagir. « Monstre ! Meurtrier ! Vil ! Ignoble ! Fourbe ! » Tant de mots pour le qualifier, tant de mots si vrais. Puis, devant lui un autre renard. Il est… royal. Son port est noble, sa robe est de feu et de cendre. Ses yeux sont comme deux étincelles brûlantes qui percent Nick. Son regard est triste d’abord puis se durcit.

Il le connaît, il en est sûr. Il est… Et une voix s’élève sans que son museau ne bouge. Elle est chaude et réconfortante, mais ses mots sont sans pitié. «  **Personne ne peut laver cet acte impardonnable. Personne ne peut parler pour toi. Je te déchois de tes privilèges, de tes dons, de ton rang. Tu n’es plus rien. Désormais tu n’as plus d’histoire, honni de tous. Va-t’en… renard**. » Et celui qui vient de parler s’efface, tel un nuage de fumée dans le vent.

Nick se sent baisser la tête et un sourire se dessiner sur son museau, un sourire qu’il connaît tellement bien. Le sourire qu’il a porté pendant deux décennies. Le masque pour cacher la tristesse et le vide, ce petit sourire narquois qu’il a vu tellement de renards arborer. Il relève la tête et regarde tous ces animaux rassemblés, puis hausse les épaules et se réveille.

 

Chacun dans son lit cligne des yeux, éblouis par la lumière de la lune, pleine, énorme. Le jour est encore a quelques heures de là. Judy se jette sur son téléphone et appelle son ami qui décroche presque instantanément.

« Nick… le rêve… toi aussi ?

– Oui. Moi aussi. C’était…

– Tu peux venir ? Je… S’il te plaît…

– J’arrive tout de suite. Carottes »

Nick raccroche, s’habille précipitamment et saute dans sa voiture.

Judy se recroqueville sur son lit. Elle tremble mais les larmes ne coulent pas. Sa poitrine est douloureuse et son esprit tourne à deux cents à l’heure.

 

        - Appartement de Judy – Hoof Avenue – 13 avril -

 

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard la sonnette de sa porte la fait sursauter. Judy se précipite pour ouvrir laissant apparaître un Nick essoufflé d’avoir monté les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il rentre et s’effondre sur le canapé en haletant, la langue un peu pendante. Judy le suit de peu et s’assied près de lui.

« Nick ? Ça va ? Pour… Pourquoi tu n’as pas pris l’ascenseur ? Lui dit-elle surprise.

– Uf..uf..uf… Je ne sais pas..uf..uf… pas envie d’attendre. Ahane-t-il

– Renard crétin », lui glisse-t-elle en se soulevant pour poser un petit coup de langue sur la joue du renard qui ouvre de grands yeux.

 

« Euh… Carottes ? Merci, dit-il en rigolant après avoir retrouvé ses esprits et son souffle.

– Je… je n’aurais pas du ? Je voulais tenter un truc un peu renard pour une fois. Ce n’est pas ça ?

– Ha ha. Si, si Carottes. Bravo. Mais que me vaut un tel honneur ?

– Pour être venu si vite… et pour être là. Tout simplement, dit-elle les oreilles un peu basses, un sourire timide sur le museau.

– Peluche. Comme si tu avais une raison d’en douter. Hmm ? »

 

Les deux se regardent un instant et se mettent à rigoler.

Puis la lapine se lève et va chercher de quoi se rafraîchir. Nick en a besoin, mais elle-même à la gorge plutôt sèche. Elle revient s’installer dans le canapé et sert deux verres.

Nick le descend d’un trait, manquant de s’étrangler au passage.

Après une brève quinte de toux et un roulement d’yeux de Judy il dit : « Bon… on ne va pas tourner autour du pot. On a donc rêvé tous les deux une nouvelle fois cette nuit. Et le rythme commence à devenir bizarre. Trois mois entre les deux premiers, puis tous les mois, puis deux semaines et maintenant presque trois, ça devient n’importe quoi.

– Oui. Mais d’après ce que nous en avions compris nous rêvons tous les mois lunaires. Mais quand le rythme a changé c’est parce que nous avons rêvé la nuit de l’équinoxe de printemps.

– Ça je sais… », dit Nick sèchement avant de se renfrogner, comme dérangé par quelque chose.

Judy surprise de sa réaction le regarde interrogative. Nick s’en rend compte et secoue la tête.

« On verra ça plus tard Carottes. Donc le soir de l’équinoxe et ensuite ? Une idée de ce que c’est ?

– En fait… oui. Cette nuit est la première pleine lune après l’équinoxe. C’est la nuit où nous… nous rendons hommage au Dieu tutélaire des Tri-Burrow. Selon nos croyances il est le fils de Fertilité. Donc si l’on en croit nos rêves et ce que nous ont raconté nos mères, le père de Liovisonna.

– Que j’ai… non qu’il a tué.

– Je ne sais pas Nick. J’ai revécu sa mort ce soir ainsi que quelques moments avant, mais j’ai senti comme deux histoires superposées.

– Ouais. Le gentil renard trompeur, puis le vrai, le traître, le meurtrier. Jugé et rejeté par tous. »

 

Judy reste muette. En effet cela pourrait être ça. Mais elle ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir un doute.

« Franchement je ne suis pas sure Nick.

– J’avais son sang dans ma bouche Jude. J’étais là près de son cadavre et je sentais son sang. »

Nick se prit la tête entre les pattes, les oreilles plaquées derrière sa tête.

Judy posa doucement une patte sur son épaule.

« C’est un rêve. On peut essayer de comprendre, y arriver ou non, mais ce n’est qu’un rêve.

– Un rêve dont découle une légende que plusieurs espèces connaissent depuis des éons, où un renard a tué un des êtres les plus précieux qui soit. Un rêve retraçant le stigmate de mon espèce toute entière. »

La lapine reste silencieuse. Elle aimerait rétorquer quelque chose de réconfortant, mais repensant à son grand-père et à son père, elle ne voit pas quoi dire. Sa propre famille a toujours été archaïque et spéciste vis-à-vis des prédateurs, surtout contre les renards. Elle-même avait affronté ses pires travers lors de la conférence de presse et beaucoup réfléchi pendant les trois mois qui suivirent.

N’entendant plus rien, Nick jette un œil à sa partenaire pour la trouver plongée dans ses pensées. Ses sourcils froncés et l’air assez grave.

« Ey Carottes. Ne te prends pas la tête comme ça. Tu vas rester coincée avec cet air sérieux, et franchement ça ne fera pas crédible !

– Oh toi ! » lui lance la lapine d’un air furieux.

Elle va pour lui mettre un coup comme d’habitude mais s’arrête et pose sa patte sur le bras du renard surpris.

 

« Je suis désolée Nick.

– Hein ? De quoi Carottes ?

– Toute cette histoire, ce rejet des renards, ces vieilles croyances complètement ridicules.

– Oh non. On ne se moque pas des croyances ancestrales. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut en ressortir. Regarde le feu à A2L…

– Sérieusement Nick ? Tu es un pratiquant des vieux cultes ? Et tu veux me faire croire que quoi, c’était un miracle ?

– En fait… tous les renards le sont plus ou moins. Et nous les roux plus que la plupart. Et non, pas un miracle, mais… Écoute, ça peut te paraître ringard mais crois-moi certaine choses sont… inexplicables.

– Je ne dis pas que je suis mécréante, bien au contraire. Nous reverrons les Célestes et les esprits dans ma famille. Mais on va dire que je suis moins croyante qu’eux et pratiquante plus par habitude dit-elle en souriant, gênée. Mais… j’ai vu le feu, toi dedans et… Judy frissonne en repensant à ce moment horrible où une fraction de seconde elle a cru perdre Nick.

– Le truc c’est juste…, Nick caresse sa médaille sous sa chemise… c’est l’une des croyances les plus anciennes et l’une des plus importantes pour nous »

 

Judy le regarde ébahi. S’il y a bien une personne qu’elle aurait cru aussi terre à terre qu’elle c’était bien Nick. Le renard lui retourne son regard : « Hmm ? »

« Non rien. Je suis un peu surprise c’est tout. Ça me fait un peu bizarre d’être la fille de la campagne qui est moins là-dedans que toi le gars de la ville.

– Ah ! Tout le monde ne peut pas être parfait Carottes. La coolitude c’est naturel, dit-il de son petit sourire satisfait.

– Tss », et elle boude.

Nick rigole et la pousse doucement des doigts.

« Allez Carottes. Quand tu boudes comme ça j’ai l’impression que le mot interdit va sortir tout seul.

– N’y pense même pas !

– Bon, histoire de changer de sujet et sauver mes côtes. Si tu me racontais exactement ce que tu as vu ?

– Pourquoi pas. Tu verras c’est étrange.

 

***

 

Et Judy lui parle d’abord de l’appel de sa mère et des informations qui recoupent ou diffèrent de ce qu’Élise avait dit. Puis lui raconte en détail son rêve. En insistant bien sur les changements successif donnant l’impression que deux histoires différentes s’entremêlent.

 

« Et tu vois, ces deux jeux d’yeux or et argent me font penser à deux personnes différentes. Finit-elle

– Bon d’accord, je veux bien te concéder ça. Surtout ce côté haineux. Je n’ai pas ressenti ça a aucun moment dans ce rêve, ni même dans les précédents, au contraire.

– D’accord… c’est vrai que l’évolution, primitif, mais en fait non, était déjà étrange. Mais ça me rappelle les jeux que je faisais étant petite. On se prenait parfois au sérieux et on arrivait à se faire peur. Pourtant rien n’était vrai, que du jeu entre frères et sœurs.

– Désolé, je n’ai pas ces données-là. Trop d’écart entre moi et Sirop, et… enfin tu sais, je n’étais pas toujours … »

Judy grimace à cette remarque. Elle a encore frappé là où ça fait mal.

Puis elle repense à ce moment chez Élise, et ses oreilles virent à l’écarlate et elle s’ébouriffe un peu.

« Carottes ? Ça va ?

– Ouiouiouioui ! Tout va bien. Je… je, elle se racle la gorge et dit. Je me demandais si je pouvais espérer avoir la réponse à la différence entre toi et ta sœur si vous êtes bien du même sang.

– Oh !… Aah… Ahem »

Nick se souvient à son tour du moment en question et ses oreilles et ses joues prennent quelques degrés au passage.

« J’ai… j’ai un peu regardé sur Zoogle par curiosité. Ta sœur serrait une renarde argentée ?

– Pas mal Carottes. Mais non. Là tu l’as vu à la sortie de l’hiver. Quand tout sera tombé et qu’elle aura retrouvé son pelage d’été elle sera presque entièrement rousse. D’ailleurs il va falloir que je me brosse et que je passe le balai, encore et encore… pff. Heureusement que je ne vis plus à ToundraTown. C’est pire là-bas.

– Je croyais que la plupart des mammifères saisonnier n’avaient plus trop ce genre de soucis avec les climats stabilisés de Zootopia ? Même la mienne à poussée moins cette année que d’habitude.

– Ah ! Oui mais dans la famille ont est… à l’ancienne…

– Mais… euh… Je ne comprends pas trop là.

– La famille de mon père apparemment a des traits assez particuliers. Sa fourrure à lui par exemple était assez bigarrée. En costume il avait l’air d’un roux classique, mais son corps était marbré roux et argent. Et mon arrière grand-mère était vaironne aussi parait-il.

– Sérieux ? Mais et toi ? Tu me sembles plutôt bien roux… non ?

– Je n’ai presque rien côté fourrure, juste une ligne argentée le long du dos qui disparaît en même temps que mon pelage d’hivers, Nick se tourne alors et relevant le bas de sa chemise montre un bout de son dos. La même langue de fourrure que celle de Sirona apparemment mais en argenté et un peu moins large. Par contre j’ai ses yeux. Le vert n’est pas courant chez les renards, mais ses pupilles étaient un peu moins … mobiles dirons-nous » dit Nick un peu pensif, faisant référence à ses pupilles dont la forme habituelle se rapproche de l’olive ou de l’amande, mais qui sous le coup de l’émotion pouvaient devenir aussi fines qu’une griffe. C’est d’ailleurs l’autre raison pour laquelle il porte si souvent ses fameuses aviateurs.

 

« Eh ben ça alors. C’est… Wow.

– Je sais, je sais », fait Nick en se retournant à moitié et prenant une pose façon modèle mâle de magazine. Ce qui a pour effet de faire tousser et s’ébouriffer un peu Judy.

« Bon, Môsieur je m’la joue. À part ça ton rêve à toi c’était comment du coup ? Tu as eu droit à l’autre côté ? Ça peut nous donner des pistes ?

– Pas vraiment non. Cette fois ça a été complètement différent de ce que toi tu as eu. »

 

***

 

Et Nick lui raconte son rêve à son tour. Le moindre détail, le moindre ressenti.

À la fin Judy reste muette. Une larme coule du coin de ses yeux et se perd dans sa fourrure.

 

« Non. Je refuse de croire que cette histoire est vraie Nick. Pas telle qu’on la raconte. Il y a autre chose je le sens.

– Je me doute bien de pourquoi tu dis ça Carottes… À toi aussi ils te font penser à nous, non ?

– Leur amitié est visible c’est vrai. Mais ça s’arrête là Nick. Nous savons que tu n’as rien de semblable avec cette histoire. Ce n’est pas comme si tu allais… »

Soudain Nick l’attrape par le poignet et dit un peu sèchement dans le plus pur Vulpin «  **Lapin. Arrête de tortiller ton mignon petit nez**. **Je vais finir par craquer et dire un mot qu’il ne faut pas** »

 

Un frisson d’angoisse parcourt la lapine. Elle se retourne le nez tout tortillant et les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Une légère odeur de peur se repend.

« Ce n’était pas qu’une impression alors.

– De… de quoi tu parles Nick ?

– On l’a senti tous les trois chez ma mère quand elle m’a engueulé et qu’elle a commencé à raconter l’histoire… tu as peur.

– Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n’ai pas peur de toi Nick, jamais !

– Indirectement de tous les renards. Tu as peur du Vulpin. Tu es effrayé chaque fois que tu l’entends »

A cette affirmation la lapine attrape ses deux oreilles pour se cacher le visage derrière.

Elle ne dit rien de plus mais cela parle pour elle. Oui elle ressent une onde de peur primale chaque fois que cette langue aux sonorités étranges à la fois gutturales et suave se fait entendre.

« Je suis désolée Nick. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Ce n’est pas l’horreur et c’est moins fort que la première fois, mais malgré tout je me sens…

– L’instinct, Carottes. Les renards et les lapins ont une looongue histoire commune mais pas la meilleure. Ton instinct te dit de craindre ces sons.

– Mais je ne veux pas Nick, lance-t-elle alors que ses oreilles qui se redressent brutalement signalant la force de ses mots. Je ne veux pas avoir peur de… » elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais il comprend.

 

La réaction de son amie lui réchauffe le cœur, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de sentir un pincement. Dire que même leur langue provoque une telle peur chez les lapins… « Bah. Laisse courir mon gars. Garde tes rêveries »

 

Rapidement il se reprend et une idée clique en lui. Son sourire satisfait apparaît sur son museau et il dit : « Écoute Carottes. Je te propose un truc. C’est un peu fou, mais pour deux raisons je pense que c’est une bonne solution. Un, je n’ai pas envie de te voir dans cet état si je dois parler dans mon vernaculaire et de deux, vu que… eh bien pas mal de renards sont dans le milieu, si jamais tu es figée en pleine action sur le terrain à cause de ça, ça pourrait avoir des conséquences que je ne veux même pas imaginer »

À cette remarque Judy repense tristement à son incapacité à bouger vers Azeria sur le toit pour aider après avoir entendu Nick parler. Elle hoche la tête et dit : « que propose tu dans ce cas ?

– Ha ha. C’est simple. Je vais t’enseigner les base du Vulpin.

– HEIN ? Crie-t-elle à moitié.

– C’est la meilleure chose à faire. Comme un vaccin avec effet bonus. En pratiquant tu t’immuniseras ou au moins tu diminueras cet effet moisi et en plus si des renards essaient de te piéger tu auras une chance de comprendre ce qu’ils mijotent.

– Mais… mais… enfin Nick. On… Je… Tu… peut pas faire une chose pareille juste comme ça ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Par bien des aspects tu es plus proche de nous que tu ne le crois. Et puisque tu tiens tant à lutter contre les préjugés autant que je t’intronise renarde honoraire.

– Mais c’est… Tu ne peux pas proposer une telle chose avec un air de « où est le problème'' ! On n’apprend pas un vernaculaire étranger, c’est… c’est…

– Interdit ? Et alors ? Depuis quand tu es restreinte par les règles établies madame je-serai-le-premier-lapin-policier ? »

La lapine se plonge soudain dans une réflexion des plus profondes et mouvementée. Nick regarde amusé les mouvements sporadiques de ses sourcils et de ses oreilles. Son petit nez rose se tortille et ses lèvres forment des mots de temps en temps. « Mignonne ! Trop mignonne » pense-t-il en souriant encore plus.

 

Soudain son visage se fige sur un air sérieux, « D’accord Nick. Les points que tu as exposés sont cohérents. Mais je refuse d’apprendre le Vulpin juste comme ça. Ça me semblerait injuste. Que penses-tu d’une contrepartie, dit-elle avec les oreilles d’une belle teinte rose foncée.

– Contrepartie ? Le renard penche la tête essayant de comprendre. Tu pourrais être plus clair par ce que tu veux dire par là Peluche. Tu parles d’interdit et maintenant de contrepartie. Avec tes oreilles toutes rouges ça fait louche.

– Mais… pff renard crétin ! Si tu m’apprends du Vulpin je t’apprends du Garrenéin.

– HA HA HA ! Tu résous ton problème de briser un tabou en en brisant deux ? Tu veux qu’on soit partenaires de crime ?

– Mais non ! Enfin… si, peut être… mais pas dans ce sens-là. Je refuse juste de… j’aurais l’impression de profiter. Et tu es mon meilleur ami, c’est un secret partagé, un truc rien qu’à nous.

– Ça marche pour moi Carottes »

Partager un secret de cette importance. Bizarrement ils ressentent tous deux une douce chaleur de joie à ce moment-là. Jamais dans les mémoires deux espèces “ennemies” n’avaient fraternisé à ce point.

 

 

« Ahem. Bien c’est réglé. Changeons de sujet. Ma mère s’est renseigné sur ce genre de rêve et on lui a parlé de réincarnation.

– Nous ne croyons pas en la réincarnation Carottes.

– Nous non plus en général, mais… elle ne dit rien de plus la dessus. Ils n’étaient pas stupides et voyaient bien les nombreuses similitudes, mais les différences, elles, étaient effrayantes.

 

Judy embraye tout de suite pour ne pas laisser un malaise s’installer.

« Elle m’a aussi parlé de rêve en miroir, mais je ne leur ai pas dit que quelqu’un d’autre faisait le même rêve. Enfin, l’autre côté du rêve.

– Ha ! Je ne pense pas que tu leur aies beaucoup parlé de moi tout court non ? »

 

La lapine se tue, les oreilles basses et rougies par la gêne. Elle avait essayé de leur expliquer qui était cet ami qui l’avait aidé et tout le reste… mais quelque chose la bloquait. Peut-être leurs regards apeurés malgré leurs sourires à la vue de “tous” ces crocs et griffes lors de sa cérémonie à l’académie un an auparavant.

Même elle au final, dont l’envie de changer le monde avait commencé dès son jeune âge essayer de mettre tous les mammifères sur un pied d’égalité. Nick et Bellwether lui avaient montrés à quel point il est facile de retomber dans des travers que l’on croyait surmontés.

Elle avait expliqué à sa famille que pas mal de prédateurs travaillaient au ZPD, mais ils avaient tellement de mal à imaginer leur fille travailler directement avec l’un d’entre eux… qu’elle avait pour le moment abandonné.

 

« Carottes a honte de son renard de partenaire ? La titille-t-il

– Ey non ! C’est injuste là. Tu sais que c’est faux, et alors qu’ils ne viennent quasiment jamais à Zootopia, même pour moi. Les, allé, trois fois où ils sont venus tu avais quelque chose à faire »

Nick se tait, un peu gêné à son tour. Il soupire profondément puis dit : « Bon. J’avoue. J’étais un peu flippé de les croiser.

– Quoi ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? Ce sont mes parents Nick. Ils sont gentils tous plein et ne feraient pas de mal à…

– Un renard ? la coupe Nick. Même s’ils t’ont donné cet anti-renard avant de partir ? Tu ne m’avais pas parlé d’un taser aussi ? »

– Et quoi ? Effrayé par un petit lapin, monsieur le grand méchant renard à la voix qui fait peur ?

– Har har. C’est malin. Mais peur de toi oui. D’une certaine façon. Après t’avoir vu sortir si facilement un lynx jamais je ne te prendrai à la légère. Et si tu tiens de lui, alors oui j’ai peur d’un lapin. Glisse-t-il l’air de rien, un grand sourire moqueur sur le museau.

– N’importe quoi. Et puis de toute façon je tiens de ma mère.

– La famille Hopps est dirigée par les femelles. Des matrones. Diantre.

– Bon aller ça suffit, tu deviens gonflant. Dodo maintenant. On peut encore dormir trois bonnes heures pour éviter de marcher sur nos cernes demain. Je te libère ton lit » dit la Judy en se levant pour rejoindre sa chambre.

 

« Euh… Par contre je n’ai rien pris pour dormir ni pour demain. Prête à mater du renard au petit matin Carottes ? » dit-il en jouant des sourcils.

Il n’eut pour toute réponse qu’un « Humpf ! » suivit d’une remarque sûrement salée en Garrenéin et porte qui claque. Le courant d’air lui agite les moustaches et une très légère odeur douce lui fait frétiller la truffe et chauffer ses oreilles. Encore cette odeur ? Un léger parfum de fleur, de sucre et de terre, comme un nectar… Mais pourquoi connaît-il cette odeur ? Il commence à connaître la plupart des odeurs de Judy, mais celle-là non, et pourtant il a l’impression de la connaître… Et après un interminable bâillement qui lui déconnecte les neurones il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

 

 

        - Appartement de Judy – Hoof Avenue – 14 avril -

 

Lorsque Nick se réveilla, il s’aperçut à sa grande surprise qu’il était le premier debout. Il se fit donc un plaisir de préparer un petit déjeuner rapide pour deux. Il fut parfaitement récompensé par l’air surpris et le sourire d’une Judy ensommeillée.

Elle lui rappela également que malheureusement ce soir elle partait pour deux jours à Bunnyburrow pour l’anniversaire de sa portée.

Nick devait se dépêcher pour pouvoir repasser chez lui. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous directement au Central.

Mais une heure après Nick lui envoya un message pour lui signaler qu’il avait un petit souci. Il serait en retard et il voulait qu’elle prévienne les Ressources Mamaliennes et la coordination qu’il aurait peut-être besoin de la matinée.

Elle transmit l’information mais s’inquiéta de ce qui avait pu lui arriver jusqu’au moment où elle fut collée à l’administratif pour la journée due à l’absence de son partenaire.

 

En fin de matinée, lorsque Nick arriva il alla directement voir Bogo, puis rejoignit alla se changer directement au Judy au box.

 

« Ey Carottes ! Désolé pour la paperasse. Notre bon vieux cul de buffle s’est vengé sur toi », lance-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

La lapine lui attrape la cravate et lui jette un regard furieux. Il sent monter un danger d’engueulade et de coup dans le bras. Et contre toute attente le regard de la lapine devient soudain inquiet.

« Mais que s’est-il passé Nick ? Pourquoi cet empêchement soudain ? » dit-elle en tirant sur la cravate du renard pour ponctuer chaque question.

 

« Rien de grave Carottes. Ne t’inquiète pas. Juste un souci domestique.

– Domestique ? Comment ça ?

– je te dis que ce n’est rien. Un souci mineur. Tu peux aller à Lapin Land tranquille. D’ailleurs si tu pouvais me ramener des myrtilles de chez tes parents… » il prend un air rêveur et bave presque d’envie.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien hein ? Dit-elle inquiète malgré tout en posant une patte sur le bras de son ami.

– Mais t’as fini oui ? Je suis grand je peux m’occuper de mes petits soucis perso sans toi maman. Si tu veux me faire plaisir, va t’amuser avec ta famille ok ? »

Judy fit une petite mine boudeuse pendant un moment mais la journée se finit tranquillement.

 

Vers 20 h, après le travail Nick la conduit à la gare.

« Nous y voilà. Je viens te chercher samedi soir ?

– Nick ! Je prends le dernier train. Je ne serai pas là avant deux heures du matin.

– Et alors ? Je ne vais pas te laisser encore une fois te faire arnaquer par un taxi pour touriste.

– Chut ! On a dit plus un mot là-dessus. Mais ça va faire tard. Et le boulot ?

– Ha ha ! Ce n’est pas moi qui vais devoir aller bosser avec une fête de monstriversaire lapinesque dans les pattes.

Il esquive le coup de poing vengeur de la lapine qui manque de tomber surprise.

« Ça tu me le paieras… Pibérius… pfft, pouffe Judy, les oreilles toutes droites et les yeux pétillant.

– Ah non ! On ne se moque pas de mon deuxième prénom. En plus je ne connais pas le tiens… L, c’est déloyal.

– Déloyal ? Comme si tu jouais à jeu égal d’habitude, renard crétin »

Devant la mine de Nick, Judy éclate de rire, quand le chef de quai siffle le dernier appel.

Judy se précipite et monte dans le train en catastrophe, manquant de se prendre les pattes dans ses affaires.

Elle se retourne soudain, se rendant compte qu’elle n’a pas reposé de question sur le problème de Nick mais la porte se referme sur un renard moqueur qui lui fait un clin d’œil. « Rusé va » pense-t-elle en lui faisant le signe maternel de la patte menaçant d’une bonne fessée.

Nick regarde s’éloigner le train et son sourire s’efface. Il fait demi tour et sort son téléphone. Il compose instinctivement un numéro qu’il connaît par cœur.

Une voix grave lui répond : « Yo ! Qu’est-c’tu veux l’poulet ? J’croyais t’avoir dit que j’trainne pas avec les keufs.

– Ey, salut mon pote. Papa aussi t’aime. Dis… je ne pourrais pas squatter ton van ce soir pour pioncer ?…

 

***

 

Samedi soir, comme convenu Nick se rend à la gare pour aller chercher son amie.

Lorsque le train arrive et que les passagers descendent, c’est une Judy renfrognée et distante qui arrive.

« Ey Carottes. Ça va ? On dirait que tu as avalé une carotte de travers », blague-t-il en commençant à pouffer.

Pour toute réponse il ne récolte qu’un regard noir qui coupe net son rire.

Sans plus dire un mot ils se dirigent vers sa voiture, s’installent puis se mettent en route vers l’appartement de Judy.

Pendant le trajet Nick ne dit rien. Tout ce qui se dégageait de Judy tait une sourde colère.

Quoi qu’il se soit passé, ça ne s’était pas bien passé. Nick se dit que laisser la tension redescendre avant de tenter toute question est la meilleure idée du moment.

 

Une fois chez elle il dit : « Carottes… si tu as besoin je suis là. Tu peux me parler tu sais. Quoi qu’il se soit passé ça ne peut pas être si gra…

– Merci d’être venu me chercher Nick, dit-elle sèchement en lui mettant un paquet de myrtilles dans ses pattes. Il est tard. À demain. »

Nick rentre instinctivement sa queue entre ses jambes et couine face au ton de son amie.

Ses oreilles s’aplatissent, mais il ne force pas et fait demi-tour. Le voyant penaud, Judy sent son cœur se serrer. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais hésite. La porte de son appartement se referme la laissant seule et en larmes.

 

Les jours suivant furent assez morose, Nick essaya de remonter le moral de Judy, sans lui poser de questions, ni faire trop de blagues. Au bout d’un moment Elle finit par retrouver plus ou moins le sourire, mais son entrain restait moyen.

Entre ça et le début de la chute du manteau d’hiver leur donnant, enfin surtout à Nick dont la fourrure était plus développée, un air miteux. Cette semaine suivant le dernier rêve fut… grise.

 

 

        - Zootopia Downtown – ZPD Premier District – 21 avril -

 

Le dernier jour, alors qu’ils traversent le hall après une journée plutôt calme ils se font intercepter par la voix haute perchée de Clawhauser.

« Ey Nick ! Niiick ! Alors, alors, alors, tu en es où ? Comment tu t’en sors ?

– Beeen ! Dit Nick entre ses dents, un doigt sur le museau, en faisant un rapide mouvement de tête vers la lapine pas loin derrière.

– Oh. Euh… Ey Nick. Comment va la forme ? Et toi Judy ? Cet anniversaire chez tes parents. C’était comment ? » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

– Laissez tomber les garçons. J’entends Benjamin depuis l’autre côté du bâtiment quand il monte dans les aiguës » dit la lapine avec un sourire moqueur.

 

Nick leva les deux pouces, avec un clin d’œil et un “bien joué”mimé en silence.

Clawhauser se recroqueville tout penaud et mime un “désolé”

 

« Bon allez. Dites-moi ce qui se trame ici ? Tu prépares un coup Nick ? Une surprise ? Hmm ?

– Arg. Bravo officier Tût Tût. Je me suis fait griller.

– Rooh aller c’est pas grave. Tu avais prévu une soirée surprise c’est ça ? Pour mon anniversaire »

Nick flanche un peu. Il n’avait pas prévu que la situation grille vraiment sa vraie surprise.

« Double Arg. Tu es trop dure avec moi Carottes. Comment faire un cadeau si tu découvres le pot aux roses avant ?

– Bon allez. Histoire de garder un peu d’inconnu dans cette affaire je ne poserai plus de questions. En route mauvaise troupe » finit-elle en faisant un signe au revoir à Clawhauser et en commençant à sortir.

Nick la suivit de près, non sans avoir fait un signe disgracieux à Benjamin qui couine de surprise.

 

Une fois sur le parking un peu sombre, entre le cruiser et la voiture de Nick, Judy s’arrête et se tourne vers lui. L’air énervée.

« Alors ? Que se passe-t-il vraiment Nick ?

– De quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux…

– Nick », son pied commence à taper frénétiquement par terre et son regard s’assombrit. Le renard sait que ce n’est pas bon signe. Il soupire, vaincu.

« D’accord, d’accord. Le lendemain du rêve. Quand je suis rentré chez moi au matin pour me changer… les pompiers étaient là… mon appartement a brûlé.

– Oh Dieux, tu… »

Le renard esquisse un début de sourire et se prend un violent coup dans le bras.

« Aow !

– Un petit souci domestique ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu… Tu m’as menti Nick.

– Non. Je ne t’en ai pas parlé c’est différent. J’ai dit que je ne te mentirai plus et tu as ma parole. Je ne reviendrai pas dessus Carottes, jamais, dit Nick avec une expression de sincérité totale.

– D’accord Nick, je te crois… Mais comment as-tu pu me laisser aller voir ma famille en souriant alors que tu avais perdu ta maison ?

– Je voulais que tu sois sereine en famille. Rien de plus.

– Hmm.. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne m’as pas invité à une soirée film chez toi depuis deux semaines. Et où vis-tu depuis ?

– Je… j’ai dormi dans le van de Fin pendant quelques jours et puis à l’hôtel… plus ou moins…

– Nick. Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça !

– Peluche. J’ai commencé à chercher un logement, mais ce n’est pas si facile pour un renard. Je te l’ai déjà dit. Je n’habitais pas dans ce merveilleux palace que par plaisir du confort.

– Je sais. Ça me dégoutte assez comme ça de voire comment vous êtes traités.

– Allez Carottes. Pas la peine de faire une tête pareille. Ça va s’arranger. On se fait une bouffe pour se changer les idées ?

– Nick, tu ne peux pas juste faire comme si de rien était et rester dans cette situation. Tu ne peux pas continuer à jouer au SDF. Ce n’est pas digne de toi et encore moins de ton insigne ! dit-elle commençant à s’énerver.

– Et quoi Carottes ? dit Nick sentant monter une bouffée de colère. Je ne galère pas par plaisir tu sais et je ne vais pas trouver un nouveau logement plus vite parce que “Madame” le demande. Tu vois, connement je me suis dit qu’un bon repas surprise avec un ami ça te sortira peut-être de cette morosité de merde qui te colle au poil depuis ton retour… Par respect de ta vie privée je n’ai posé aucune questions sur ce qui a pu se passer chez tes parents. Pourtant les Dieux savent à quel point ça m’a fait chier de te voir dans cet état depuis deux semaines. Et je n’ai rien dit non plus sur le fait que tu m’as gentiment foutu à la porte dimanche soir »

Une fraction de seconde après Nick regrette d’avoir parlé si durement et si grossièrement.

 

Judy s’accroche soudain à sa chemise, la tête baissée contre sa poitrine. Cela rappelle furieusement au renard ce moment si particulier sous le pont il y a plus d’un an. Nick incline la tête et va pour parler lorsqu’il voit des larmes aux coins des yeux serrées de la lapine, les oreilles pendant tristement sur les côtés de sa tête. Son cœur se glace. Pourquoi cela lui fait-il si mal ?

Il reste figé quelques instants puis fait un pas en arrière et met un genou en terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il pose une patte sur l’épaule de Judy et l’autre en coupe sur sa joue pour tenter de lui faire relever la tête.

 

«  _Je suis désolé_ _Judy »_ , dit-il d’une voix douce et étonnement profonde.

La lapine frémit un instant en l’entendant prononcer son prénom ainsi.

« J’ai été trop loin. Je vais chercher dans plus d’agence pour trouver un logement rapidement.

– Non. Tu as raison. J’ai peut-être eu quelques soucis à la maison, mais je n’ai pas à être offensante envers toi, et encore moins après que tu aies tout perdu »

 

Judy renifle un peu. Ses oreilles se redressent légèrement. Alors que son nez se tortille piteusement, elle essuie du dos des pattes l’humidité perlant à ses paupières, comme si elle venait de se réveiller. Et levant le visage vers Nick elle ouvre ses grands yeux améthystes encore humides en lui faisant un petit sourire timide alors que la lumière de la lune se perd dans sa fourrure lui donnant des reflets d’argent.

Nick la fixe. Ses yeux aux pupilles en amande qu’elle trouve si étrangement exotique luisent légèrement comme une douce flamme. Une lueur de jade et d’or.

 

Puis son sourire s’élargit franchement et elle dit : « Et là tout de suite j’adorerai aller dîner avec mon meilleur ami »

Judy lui fait une petite tape sur la poitrine puis fait alors le tour du cruiser pour monter côté conducteur. Mais Nick reste là tétanisé dans la position où son regard à croisé ces deux orbes lavandes. Il a l’impression que du feu s’écoule de ses courtes moustaches dans tout son corps et faisant crépiter son esprit. Tout son être frémit.

 

Judy klaxonne et le puissant avertisseur du cruiser le ramène violemment sur terre en le faisant chanceler. Il n’évite la chute qu’en se rattrapant contre le véhicule. Il a le souffle court et son corps est douloureux, comme courbaturé.

Puis, comme un zombie il monte dans le cruiser et s’attache.

« Alors ? On va manger où ? Une idée Mr Je-connais-toute-la-ville ?… Nick ? » elle tapote son épaule du bout des doigts.

Entendant son nom il secoue la tête et finit de reprendre conscience.

« De quoi ?

– Je disais, où veux-tu aller manger Nick ? Judy le regarde un peu inquiète. Tu es sûr que ça va ? On dirait que tu as zoné.

– Oui, oui Carottes. Tout va bien. Un peu de fatigue. Allez, allons manger »

Judy ne dit rien, mais elle n’est pas convaincue.

 

« Que dirais-tu d’aller goûter des spécialités marines de Dél’Ys ?

– Ce nouveau restaurant avec une liste de réservation longue comme le bras ? Comment as-tu…

Devant le sourire spécial Nick de son ami elle abandonne et se dit que c’est encore son réseau de relations.

– Secret du maître mon cœur. Alors ? Ça te dit ?

– Des spécialités marines hein ? Tu le sais que tu ne me feras pas manger de fruits de mer, rusé ?

– Salade d’algues Carottes. Ne t’inquiète donc pas à chaque foi… et puis finalement tu as aimé les insectes non ?

– Har har ! Mouais… »

 

***

 

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Nick fut relativement occupé à chercher activement un logement sans succès. Entre eux tout était revenu à la normale, l’abcès avait été crevé et Judy avait retrouvé son sourire et son allant habituel, surtout après la soirée organisée par Nick avec ses amis qui l’attendaient dans son appartement, tout décoré.

Mais sans rien dire elle avait aussi pris une décision en ce qui concernait le logement. Une décision en contradiction avec sa culture mais qui étrangement ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Avec l’aide de collègues vivant dans le quartier elle avait fait le gros des démarches. En fin de semaine elle invita Nick chez elle.

 

        - Appartement de Judy – Hoof Avenue – 28 avril -

 

« Alors Carotte qu’est-ce qui se passe de si important ? Tu te tortilles comme si tu avais trouvé la blague du siècle.  
\- Chut ! Fait-elle sèchement pour le faire taire. Puis son expression devient soudain timide. Je… Je voulais savoir… Eh bien… Est-ce qu’une colocation ça te dirait ?  
\- Une colocation ? Tu es sérieuse ? Enfin je ne dis pas que je n’aime pas ton canapé, mais c’est bien pour du dépannage pas du long terme.  
\- Je le sais bien. C’est pour ça que j’ai trouvé un nouvel appart. Deux rues plus loin encore plus près du métro que celui-ci, troisième étage avec ascenseur, deux chambres, une vraie salle de bain avec un sèche-fourrure, un petit air d’extase expectative passe sur le visage de la lapine. Et en bonus une terrasse.  
\- Wow, wow ! Tu dis ça comme si tout était déjà fait. Tu es vraiment sûr que ce n’est qu’une proposition ? »

Quelques alarmes culturelles commencent à s’illuminer dans la tête du renard. Ne sachant pas s’il y a le moindre reflet de cette situation dans la culture lapine il se contente de rester sur son jeu d’humeur premier.

  
« Nick, dit Judy après une profonde inspiration pour essayer de dissiper la gêne de la situation. Premièrement ça va faire quoi deux bonnes semaines, que tu loges un peu où tu peux. Deuxièmement depuis des mois nous perdons je ne sais combien de temps presque tous les matins à courir chez l’un l’autre pour nous préparer pour le boulot.  
\- Troisièmement tu es folle de mon corps, dit-il sur un ton suave, malgré la surprise de cette odeur de malaise qui se dégageait de la lapine.  
\- Har har ! C’est malin, **renard crétin** , dit-elle en s’ébouriffant un peu.  
\- Forcement il a fallut que tu commences par des grossièretés.

– Ey ! Je n’ai rien dit de grossier, moi ! dit-elle d’un air boudeur en insistant sur le dernier mot.

– Quoi ? Je n’y peux rien. Ce n’est pas le Vulpin qui exprime si bien les images fleuries en dessous de la ceinture.

– Nick, si tu fais référence même de loin à ça, je change d’avis.

– Plus sérieusement Carottes. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ?  
\- Pas que pour toi, c’est réellement plus pratique. Mais… je voulais aussi me faire pardonner pour…  
\- _Carotte, pas besoin de pardon_ , la coupe-t-il sèchement mais sans dureté. Mais je ne veux plus repousser la patte tendue et encore moins gâcher tous tes efforts. Donc oui une coloc ça me tente bien »

Judy lui fait un grand sourire, à la fois satisfaite, et sincèrement heureuse. Nick sent une douce chaleur se propager de son cœur à tout son corps.

« Par contre Carottes. En attendant que tu es atteint le temps réglementaire pour rendre cet appart ci on fait comment ?

– Ben mon canapé super cosy te tend les accoudoirs.

– Ah ah ! Je le savais. Tu ne peux pas te passer de mes muscles bombés et de ma classitude innée »

Ce à quoi elle répond par un coussin sur la truffe puis un éclat de rire que Nick embraye avec plaisir.

 

***

 

Ainsi commença la première étape de leur cohabitation, mais au final ils passaient déjà tellement de temps ensemble que cela ne changea pas tant que ça leurs habitudes.

Ils passèrent leur temps libre du mois suivant à préparer l’emménagement en commandant quelques meubles pour remplacer ceux que Nick avait perdu, et compléter le peu que Judy avait.

Ces soirs passés dans le canapé de Judy furent étranges et assez difficiles pour Nick. Des soirées films ou séries avec Judy parfois pelotonnée contre lui. Des soirées à se chamailler sur toutes sortes de choses futiles autour de leur futur emménagement. Des petits riens qui s’accompagnaient parfois de cette douce odeur. Tout s’agençait presque parfaitement. Même aller jusqu’à lui apprendre le Vulpin. C’était venu si naturellement au final.

Depuis cet instant dans le parking, ce moment où il avait vu en elle, son monde avait volé en éclats. Au final tout était tellement évident, et depuis longtemps.

 

«  **Par ses flammes**. Tu es pitoyable Nick… une proie… une lapine en plus… Ridicule ! Tu veux quoi ? La faire fuir et la perdre pour toujours ? … oublie ça et fait ton possible pour qu’elle soit sauve et heureuse. C’est ce qui compte » se dit-il en la regardant s’extasier presque de façon enfantine devant le mobilier moderne Itreea, alors qu’une pointe de tristesse lui étreint le cœur.

 

***

 

Un matin, peu de temps après le début de leur cohabitation chez Judy, Bogo les convoque dans son bureau.

Sur le court trajet menant au dernier niveau où se trouvait le bureau du chef, le renard ne peut s’empêcher de dire.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fais Hopps ? lance-t-il l’air choqué et inquiet, les oreilles basses.

– Hein ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demande Judy, soudain perplexe

– J’espère qu’on ne va pas se taper un mois de stationnement par ce que le chef à enfin compris que tu es trop mignonne pour être honnête.

– Oh toi je vais te… » commence Judy en armant un poing menaçant

 

Et Nick choisit ce moment pour ouvrir la porte sans toquer en lançant « Ey chef. Quoi de neuf ? »

 

Bogo lance un coup d’œil mortel dont il a le secret, faisant tomber les oreilles de Judy et son bras prêt à frapper le renard goguenard.

« Hopps, Wilde. Fermez la porte et assis »

Les deux s’exécutent immédiatement.

 

« Bien. Je tenais à vous faire savoir que l’enquête interne est terminée et que tout est clair pour vous »

Judy pousse un soupir rassuré alors que Nick garde juste sa tête de Nick.

 

« Deuxièmement de façon plus personnelle en tant que membre des forces, je vous félicite pour cette affaire… malgré sa conclusion. Toutes nos actions ne se finissent pas forcement comme nous le souhaiterions. C’est une vérité que personne ici n’aime affronter. Vous vous en êtes bien sorti.

– Merci chef, dit Judy la tête et les oreilles basses.

– Merci pour ce que vous avez dit sur les raisons d’Azeria chef, dit Nick.

– Nous sommes le symbole de l’unité et de la paix dans Zootopia et une partie de la confédération. Les préjudices et le spécisme font partie des choses contre lesquelles nous devons lutter… » dit Bogo en heurtant son bureau du sabot.

Puis, après avoir retiré ses lunettes il dit d’un ton presque doux « … à commencer par nous même »

 

Un bref silence s’installe où chacun repense aux premières impressions, premières rencontres, et comment les choses ont évolué depuis.

Le grand buffle finit par se racler la gorge avant de continuer.

 

« Bien. Je sais que vos résultats parlent d’eux même quant à l’efficacité de votre équipe et votre confiance mutuelle. Il pourrait donc arriver que nous vous sollicitions pour les relations publiques.

– Aucun problème chef, dit Judy souriante.

– Grmbl, marmonne Nick moins enchanté.

– Oui, oui Wilde. Il va falloir montrer votre truffe. Le préfet et moi en avons discuté avec la mairie et l’effort de réconciliation entre les proies et les prédateurs de notre communauté va devoir passer par quelques séances photos. Premiers de vos espèces dans les forces de l’ordre, duo mixte au travail exemplaire et victorieux de l’affaire Bellwether… oui le préfet va donner l’info aux médias. Nous avons trop de questions concernant « l’ami » ayant aidé Hopps et pas mal d’entre eux commencent à faire le rapprochement. Vous n’espériez pas vous en tirer avec un simple bravo ? Bogo regarde fixement le renard avec un sourire narquois.

– Yey… Merci chef » Lance mollement Nick accompagné d’un reniflement moqueur de Judy.

 

Soudain le chef devient plus sombre et remet ses lunettes. Les deux se figent, se demandant ce qui allait tomber.

« Maintenant en ce qui concerne A2Loan. L’enquête et les informations du carnet que vous avez trouvé on permit de prouver des liens avec des personnes influentes mais rien de clairement illégal. Il y a également des indices de transaction et de rencontres avec des agents étrangers. Mais nous pensons que tout ce qui aurait pu être réellement utile a été détruit par le feu, ou a disparut avec Arakun et feue mademoiselle Kyrtel. Le dossier est donc refermé pour le ZPD.

– Mais chef ? On ne peut pas… commence Judy accompagné par un renard grognant d’un air de colère blasée.

– Refermé pour le ZPD, dit abruptement Bogo pour couper le début de protestation de ses deux officiers. Refermé, pas clos. Le bureau confédéral reprend l'affaire.

– On nous dépouille de notre travail juste comme ça ? Constate Judy atterrée.

– Un usurier qui trempe avec des hauts placés et des étrangers et qui ruine les pauvres plus qu’ils ne le sont déjà, renards de préférence. Personne ne va vraiment s’investir dans cette affaire chef. Vous le savez bien.

– Comment ça renards de préférence, demande Judy.

– En effet Wilde, votre lecture du carnet était bonne. A2Loan semblait s’être fait une spécialité… le rachat des dettes contractées auprès d’autre usuriers par… les renards. Nous ne savons malheureusement pas encore pourquoi, surtout après avoir employé une renarde.

– Et on ne le saura jamais maintenant que l’affaire nous échappe pour nos chers amis de la confédérale.

– Cette partie n’a jamais été votre affaire Wilde, tranche sèchement le buffle austère. Vous avez fait ce qu’il vous était demandé, et même plus, voir trop. Vous avez mis votre truffe là où on ne la voulait pas et votre appartement a fini en cendre. Soyez déjà heureux que je ne vous suspende pas »

Les deux mâles se toisent un moment avec que Nick ne détourne le regard en prenant un air morne. Bogo inspire profondément avec de reprendre.

 

« En tout cas, par chance vous n’y étiez pas. La bouteille de gaz qui a sauté dans l’appartement en dessous a vaporisé votre chambre.

– Dieux, s’exclame Judy. C’était criminel… il était ciblé ? La lapine regarde son coéquipier horrifiée à l’idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver sans le rêve ce soir-là.

– Aucune certitude, mais entre ça et le message sur votre portable Hopps, je pense qu’il serait bon que vous cessiez de vous occuper de ce qui ne vous regarde plus et laissiez des agents expérimentés faire leur travail. Je n’ai aucune envie de faire ramasser deux agents compétents à la cuillère.

– À vos ordres chef, dit Nick simplement. Je ne ferai rien d’inconsidéré qui puisse mettre Hopps en danger.

– J’entends bien Wilde. J’ai demandé à être informé de toute avancée de cette enquête. Je vous tiendrai au courant dans la limite du possible… Mais au moindre dérapage… » il laisse la menace en suspend avant d’éructer un « Disposez »

 

Tous deux saluent le chef et sortent sens dire un mot de plus. Mais une fois dans l’escalier Judy se collant à son dos enlace soudain Nick. Le renard va pour lancer un blague, mais il ressent les tremblements qui parcourt son amie. Il ne dit rien, même lorsqu’elle serre encore plus fort et qu’un léger sanglot se fait entendre.

Que dire à quelqu’un qui vient d’apprendre que son meilleur ami aurait finit éparpillé si elle ne l’avait pas appelé juste avant… rien.

Le reste de la journée Judy parla peu et fut morose.

Il se promit de ne plus creuser sur A2L et de laisser caché le double du dossier de son père qu’il avait fait avec les copies de l’agenda d’Arakun… pour le moment.

 

***

 

Quelque temps après ils eurent une discussion où il expliqua à Judy ce qu’il avait découvert sur A2L et la partie qu’il avait donnée à Bogo, la lapine voulue lui faire promettre de ne plus se lancer dans ce genre de vendetta personnelle. « Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça mais nous devons respecter les lois. Nous ne sommes pas des justiciers. Et… s’il te plaît. Ne me laisse plus dans l’ombre Nick. Ne prends pas ce genre de risques tout seul.

– Je ne peux pas te promettre que je vais attendre éternellement que d’autres trouvent, ou pas, ce que ce salop trafiquait, mais je ne te tiendrai pas à l’écart de ce que je trouve »

Judy fut satisfaite d’avoir au moins eu cette promesse partielle.

 

Après ça le déménagement arriva rapidement et se fit sans grande difficulté. Même si Nick faillit ne pas survivre à sa remarque moqueuse à la découverte de l’armée de peluches que Judy avait. Quelques collègues leur filèrent un coup de patte, Clawhauser vint les aider… moralement, Fangmeyer et Francine furent plus utiles, enfin Francine ce fut surtout sa voiture vu qu’elle ne rentrait pas dans l’immeuble.

Ils firent une petite soirée au Blue Paws pour les remercier. Wolford, Delgato et McHorn qui n’avaient pas pu se libérer furent de la partie pour la soirée « Comme par hasard » lança Fangmeyer.

 

Au bout de quelques jours ils avaient fini d’aménager leur appartement. Simple mais confortable.

Une petite entrée avec rangement, donnant sur une salle d’eau tout confort un toilette indépendant et le salon. Il était assez grand mais faisait aussi salle à manger et contenait une cuisine équipée ouverte.

Sur la droite du salon, deux chambres mitoyennes avec porte communicante et en face une baie vitrée donnant sur une terrasse assez grande pour y prendre le petit déjeuner.

Ils eurent de grands moments de rire et de prise de tête lors du montage des meubles et du choix de l’emplacement de la télévision. Des choses simples mais pleines de complicité.

Au bout de quelque temps ils se rendirent compte d’une chose qui, avec les derniers événements et les occupations au travail comme les à-côtés, leur était sorti de la tête. Un mois avait passé, et pas de rêve. Ils “fêtèrent” ça avec une soirée films comiques, du pop-corn et beaucoup de rire.

 

***

 

Un mois de plus passa, cette fois en collocation officielle. Pendant ces deux mois de cohabitation Nick découvrit que parfois Judy ronflait, mêmes si au final ça n’enlevait rien à son côté mignon. Par contre les joggings matinaux lui donnait un côté bien plus maléfique de son point de vue. Et Judy découvrit tristement les crises de cauchemars dont il avait parlé chez sa mère. Il semblait parler parfois mais c’était incompréhensible et elle se mit d’autant plus à espérer qu’un jour il s’ouvrirait à elle sur ses tourments.

 

Durant ce temps Nick fit également la connaissance de la mère de Judy. Forcement, avec MuzzleTime souvent actif, difficile de ne pas passer en arrière plan au moins une fois.

Devant la réaction d’abord terrifiée de sa mère, Judy essaya de noyer le poisson en parlant d’aider un collègue dans le besoin suite à un sinistre.

Sa mère n’en fut pas moins surprise de par la nature “renardesque” dudit collègue. Mais en quelques phrases Nick mit toute la maîtrise de ses années d’arnaques pour être le plus naturel et plaisant possible.

« Ah voilà donc la mère de notre officier le plus farouche du ZPD. Je suis absolument enchanté de vous rencontrer madame Hopps. Je vois de qui votre fille à hériter son sourire.

– Enchantée également, dit-elle sobrement. Vous êtes bien flatteur, officier ?

– Wilde. Et je ne fais que constater, rien de plus. Si elle tient de vous votre maison doit être exemplaire.

– J’essaie de faire de mon mieux pour que tous mes enfants aient une bonne éducation, même ceux qui cultivent l’indépendance, répond-elle en gloussant

– Eh bien sachez que par son courage et sa ténacité votre fille est un exemple pour nous tous au ZPD.

Ce à quoi les oreilles de la mère de Judy rougirent un peu.

– En tout cas, ravi d’avoir fait même brièvement votre connaissance madame, puis en se tournant vers Judy. Et encore merci du dépannage Hopps. »

Puis il s’éclipsa, tout simplement. Judy n’en revint pas. Il avait même réussi à la faire rire.

 

La réaction de sa mère lui apporta de l’espoir. Il y avait peut-être une possibilité qu’elle leur explique, qu’elle leur présente.

Ils comprendraient… il le fallait. Parce qu’il était son meilleur ami… parce que malgré sa personnalité et son humour insupportable il était aussi celui qui la soutenait depuis leur première affaire, qui essayait de la faire sourire en dépit de ses propres drames et de sa fragilité cachée.

Mais surtout… depuis ce moment sur le parking, ce moment où il l’avait appelé tendrement par son prénom en Garrenéin avec cet accent étrange qui lui était propre, ce fut…

Non. Au final si elle était vraiment sincère avec elle-même, lentement tout avait changé depuis qu’il s’était dressé contre Bogo pour elle, alors que rien ne l’y obligeait, et lorsqu’il l’avait laissé brièvement voir en lui, voir qui il était vraiment. Tout était arrivé sans bruit, calmement et s’était alors révélé comme un éclair. « Dieux… j’aimerai tellement lui dire ce qu’il représente pour moi… Mais comment ? Je ne suis même pas sûre de comprendre moi-même ? Est-ce normal ? Est-ce possible ? Tu es folle Judy ! C’est terrifiant, je dois me sortir cette idée de la tête, mais mon cœur me fait si mal rien que d’y penser… »

 

 

        - Zootopia Downtown – ZPD Premier District – 21 juin -

 

Un mois de collocation passe ainsi sereinement, puis un matin alors qu’ils arrivent au Central ils sont accueillis par un Clawhauser guilleret comme à son habitude.

« Eeeyy ! Salut vous deux. Alors comment vont notre petit cou…

– Clawhauser ! Arrête avec ça. Ce n’est pas drôle, s’exclame une Judy ébouriffée.

– Oh allez Judy. C’est pour rire. Mais vous êtes tellement mignons.

– BENJAMIN CLAWHAUSER ! Crie-t-elle. Tu m’appelles mignonne encore une fois et je te fais manger l’emballage de tes donuts !

– Salut Benji. Tu commences fort aujourd’hui. Lance Nick goguenard.

– Désolé Judy. Promis je ferai attention », s’excuse le guépard, gêné.

La lapine énervée part directement pour son box en lançant un « Tss »

« Nick, s’il te plaît. Tu sais que je ne dis pas ça de façon négative.

– Je sais Benji. Mais entre ça et ta boulette de la dernière fois… Tu devrais faire plus attention à ce qui sort de ta bouche. Mais bon… tu sais que je t’apprécie vraiment, et je ne le dis à beaucoup de monde. Je lui parlerai. Ça ira t’inquiète. Je sais comment adoucir l’humeur de notre queue de coton

– WILDE ! Dis ça encore une fois et tu dors dans ta voiture ce soir ! » lance Judy depuis l’encadrement de la porte des box, de l’autre côté du grand hall. Elle tient la porte en tapant frénétiquement du pied.

 

« Oups. L’officier radar m’a grillé. À plus tard Benji », dit Nick. Il lance un clin d’œil à Clawhauser puis prend un air de condamné et dit en se retournant : « Chef oui chef. Désolé Chef »

Puis il rejoint Judy en traînant des pieds. La lapine vient à sa rencontre et l’attrapant par la cravate le tire derrière elle en houspillant.

Le guépard les regarde s’éloigner avec un grand sourire sur le museau avant de sortir son téléphone pour envoyer un texto en gloussant.

 

***

 

Après un début de journée de patrouille sans grande activité, et une pause repas dans un de leurs coins favoris, ils reçoivent un appel du central leur demandant de rentrer rapidement.

Un Clawhauser aussi surpris qu’eux les envoient dans le bureau du chef Bogo avec un petit air compatissant.

Ils montent rapidement au dernier étage, une pointe de stress dans l’estomac. Judy ne peut s’empêcher de lancer un regard accusateur à son coéquipier qui lui répond par un haussement d’épaules et un clin d’œil.

Finalement lorsqu’ils entrent dans le bureau, ils sont accueillis par un Bogo à l’air neutre, ce qui rassure grandement la lapine.

 

« Asseyez-vous. Wilde pas un mot, dit-il alors que le renard muet lui lance un air blessé. J’ai une affaire particulière sur laquelle je souhaiterais que vous… » Un toc à la porte l’interrompt.

 

« Entrez ! » beugle-t-il.

Un loup d’un gris sombre qu’ils n’ont jamais vu et dont l’insigne indique qu’il vient de Sahara Square passe la porte, les oreilles baissées. Il est plus grand que Nick mais plus petit que Wolford ou Wolfavitz.

 

« Ah bien, vous voilà » Lance Bogo de sa voix de stentor.

Le nouveau venu le salue puis lui tend la patte en s’approchant de son bureau.

« Chef Bogo, c’est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

– Je m’en cogne », rétorque Bogo le laissant la patte en l’air. Puis il se tourne vers les deux en attente.

« Officier Hopps. Officier Wilde. Voici le sergent Shamaï du troisième District.

– Sergent Charlie Shamaï. Enchanté de rencontrer les héros de l’affaire des Hurleurs Nocturnes, dit-il en les saluant.

– On s’en cogne aussi, lance Bogo. Vous vous ferez des mamours plus tard. »

Nick pouffe et Judy essaie de dissimuler un sourire devant l’air abasourdi du sergent.

Bogo remet ses lunettes et regarde négligemment le dossier qu’il doit sûrement déjà connaître par cœur. Mais les habitudes ont la vie dures.

« Officiers. Vous aller être mis temporairement sous le commandement du sergent Shamaï pour une enquête conjointe entre nos deux districts. Sergent, je vous laisse les briefer », Il tend le dossier au loup et les met dehors

 

Le pauvre Shamaï à l’air complètement déstabilisé. Judy et Nick ne peuvent s’empêcher de rigoler.

« Excusez le chef. Il est toujours comme ça. À force on s’y fait, dit la lapine.

– Ah. Bon… Ça change du chef Odina… un peu.

– Officier Nick Wilde. Enchanté, dit-il en tendant la patte.

– Officier Judy Hopps, dit-elle en le saluant.

– Officiers, dit-il en saluant Judy puis en serrant la patte de Nick. Bien, j’aimerais aller directement à vos bureaux pour accéder à la base avant de m’étaler plus sur le cas, mais sachez que nous allons enquêter sur la disparition du fils Mme Growley »

 


	6. Home 5 - Deuxième Affaire

 

        - Central du ZPD – Box de Nick et Judy – 21 juin -

 

 

« La disparition du fils Growley ? Comme Fabienne Growley ? Demande Nick

– La présentatrice de ZNN ? Rajoute Judy

– Oui. Cette Growley là. Dit Charlie

– Oh Dieux. La pauvre, glapit Judy. Que s’est-il passé ?

– Eh bien c’est la grande question. Pour le moment ce n’est officiellement une disparition que depuis… hmm… six heures. De plus vu la situation familiale la thèse de la fugue est celle retenue pour le moment », Charlie leur tend le dossier qu’il semble déjà connaître.

 

« Micha Growley, 18 ans dans un mois et demi, a disparut avant-hier soir entre le domicile de son père et celui de sa mère. Oui les Growley sont divorcés. Séparés depuis cinq ans et divorcés depuis trois. La procédure fut difficile au vu de la situation financière des deux partis. Le gamin ne l’a pas bien vécu et est devenu un petit délinquant. Son père habite Sahara Square et sa mère ici à Savannah Central, ce qui explique que nous nous retrouvions à travailler ensemble.

– C’est courant ces enquêtes inter-districts ? C’est pas un peu excessif pour une simple fugue ? demande Nick curieux.

– Fréquent oui, mais pas forcement pour ce genre d’affaire. Mais ça arrive selon les situations, surtout si les gens concernés ont des relations.

– On s’en fiche Nick. Il faut retrouver ce pauvre gamin, dit Judy avec un regard courroucé.

– Ey. Je n’ai pas dit le contraire, dit Nick levant les pattes en signe défensif. Bon. Sergent Shamaï. Quels sont vos ordres ?

– Ha ha. Déjà appelez-moi Charlie. Ensuite, voici la copie du dossier. Vous verrez il n’y a pas grand-chose. Nous allons commencer sérieusement demain. Comme le cas est devenu une disparition qu’aujourd’hui nous démarrons seulement la procédure. Tout ce qui est mandat et demande de vidéo ou autre est en court. Mme Growley a accepté de nous recevoir mais n’est pas disponible pour le moment.

– Quoi ? Son fils a disparu et elle n’est pas disponible ? S’exclame Judy éberluée.

– Elle a demandé un arrêt mais bosser pour ZNN n’est pas si facile qu’on pourrait le croire. Surtout pour une présentatrice phare.

– Esclave de son image publique, dit Nick d’un ton blasé.

– Et le père ? Demande Judy

– Il est procureur… et ses contres-attaques sont aussi tranchantes que ses griffes. Donc pour le moment pas de Mr Growley sans demande en bonne et due forme à son bureau. N’est-ce pas ? Dit Nick en se tournant vers Charlie.

– En effet Officier Wilde. Vous semblez bien informé sur le sujet.

– Je connais pas mal de chose sur pas mal de monde on va dire. Et vous pouvez m’appeler Nick »

Judy regarde son ami avec surprise. Il a beau dire souvent en rigolant qu’il connaît tout le monde, elle est toujours ébahie de le voir à l’œuvre.

 

« Bon du coup on va commencer à bosser là-dessus. On vous montre les box et les terminaux ? demande Judy.

– J’aimerais bien, mais j’ai pas mal de chose à récupérer à Sahara Square et encore une ou deux demandes à faire passer. Étudiez déjà ce que l’on a et voyez dans votre base ce que vous pouvez avoir sur le fils.

– D’accord Sergent, dit instinctivement Judy en saluant. Le ton de Charlie était amical mais autoritaire.

– Officier Wil … Nick. Pouvez-vous voir si avec vos connaissances du terrain si vous pouvez trouver le groupe dont Micha fait partie ?

– Pas de soucis boss. Je vais faire ça, dit-il d’un ton neutre, son sourire signature sur le museau.

Judy tique en voyant le masque de Nick, mais ne dit rien.

– Bien. Je vous retrouve ici demain matin pour aller voir Mme Growley »

Sur quoi le sergent Shamaï les salue tout deux puis se retire. Nick le suit du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sorti de la salle.

 

« Quel que chose ne va pas Nick ?

– Non, non Carottes. Pas de soucis. Juste un peu bizarre de se retrouver sous les ordres directs de quelqu’un d’autre que cul de buffle. Dit-il en haussant les épaules et en se dirigeant à son tour vers la sortie.

 

De là ils passent le reste de la journée à chercher toutes les informations possibles sur les Growley. Nick passe quelques coups de fils et s’absente même deux bonnes heures l’après-midi.

Judy est assez surprise de le voir si assidu sur les recherches, pas de blagues, pas de plaintes. Elle n’est pas sûre du pourquoi, mais elle ne peut s’empêcher d’être fière de le voir se comporter comme un vrai officier du ZPD.

 

Lorsque vient la fin du service ils ont peu avancé mais Nick dit avoir presque trouvé ce que Charlie avait demandé.

« Ça bouge peu mais ça se planque grave ce genre de garnements. Je verrai si j’arrive à en savoir plus dans les jours à venir.

– Félicitations Nick. Tu as fait du super boulot.

– Ey. L’officier Wilde n’est pas que une feignasse.

– Roooh ! Nick. Je n’ai jamais dit ça.

– Non mais parfois tu le penses très fort »

Et devant l’air outré de Judy il éclate de rire.

« Bon on y va ? On n’aura rien de plus pour le moment. Il faut réfléchir à ce qu’on demandera à Mme Growley pour déblayer des pistes potentielles, et pour réfléchir j’ai besoin de nourriture saine et de sommeil, dit-il en s’étirant et en commençant à partir.

– Nourriture saine ? Tu parles de tes smoothies aux myrtilles et de tes plats à emporter ? pouffe Judy en le suivant vers la sortie.

– Que connais-tu de la bonne nourriture mangeuse de carottes bio ? Rétorque-t-il faussement offusqué.

– Je suis sûre que j’en connais plus que toi. Tu crois que ma mère nous a élevé avec de la nourriture en sachet micro-ondable ? Tss ! _Renard crétin._

– Pardon d’avoir douté madame la campagnarde, Tss ! **Lapin crétin !** »

Et la dessus, les deux quittent le Central en rigolant et en saluant un Clawhauser tout sourire en passant. Il fait chaud et clair, pas un nuage à l’horizon.

 

 

        - Appartement de Judy et Nick – Flock Street – Même jour -

 

Une fois rentrés ils cherchent d’abord les bonnes questions pour le lendemain, puis ils se changent les idées devant les derniers épisodes de la série Goat's Anatomy, réclamée à grands cris par Judy, Nick se consolant avec son plat, salade de mâche, tofu et criquets, dans lequel Judy pioche discrètement avant de lui attraper la queue et de se dissimuler derrière sans s’en rendre compte lors d’une scène un peu sanglante. Une autre habitude naissante contre laquelle Nick n’avait bizarrement pas envie de luter même si normalement les renards sont très pointilleux vis-à-vis de leurs queues.

Vers la fin de l’épisode Nick s’excuse et sort sur le balcon après être passé par sa chambre. Judy ne peut évidement pas s’empêcher de le suivre discrètement. Elle est un instant ébloui par le soleil couchant, puis elle voit la silhouette de dos du renard, torse nu, assis en tailleur devant une espèce de petit brasero éteint. Un frisson la parcourt alors que ses oreilles captent des sons lui indiquant qu’il chantonne en Vulpin. Le frisson est léger et son corps ne se bloque pas. « Finalement il avait raison cet idiot de renard ».

Mais le frisson n’est peut-être pas que dû à la langue qu’il parle mais peut être un peu au roulement des muscles de ses épaules, de ses bras. Bien plus taillés qu’il y a un an, et vu de près ainsi. En y pensant un instant elle se rend compte qu’elle ne l’avait jamais vu torse nu, malgré les nuits passé chez l’un l’autre ou leur deux mois de cohabitation. Et maintenant, s’en y prendre garde elle se surprend à trouver le renard attirant. Jamais elle ne l’aurait cru possible, rien chez lui ne lui rappelle les critères des lapins, mais c’est indéniable, ces papillons dans le ventre ne viennent pas de nulle part.

 

Elle secoue la tête pour essayer de se chasser les idées qui commencent à lui faire tourner les méninges. Elle essaie de se concentrer sur ce qu’il dit, mais sa compréhension débutante ne lui permet pas de saisir le sens, mais ce qui semble être une prière chantée tout bas se termine alors que les derniers rayons du soleil sont sur le point de disparaître. Elle voit alors Nick avancer une de ses pattes qu’il tenait dans son giron. Elle sursaute lorsqu’elle s’aperçoit que quelque chose brûle dans sa patte et au moment où le dernier flash de lumière disparaît Nick dépose la flamme dans le brasero.

Prise dans la surprise de la scène et de la flamme dans la patte de son ami elle est comme figée quand Nick se relève. Quand il commence à se retourner lorsqu’il la voit il lui jette un regard surpris et ramène brusquement sa patte gauche contre sa poitrine.

Se sentant les oreilles et les joues brûlantes de gêne tout ce qu’elle trouve comme échappatoire est un petit regard désolé teinté d’yeux tremblotants de lapin mignon. Nick lui fait un clin d’œil et rigole, pas gêné le moins du monde.

«  _Allez au dodo Carottes_  » lance-t-il en passant près d’elle et en ébouriffant doucement la tête de la lapine aux oreilles baissées.

Judy couine un vague oui avant de se diriger bouche cousue vers sa chambre en laissant sur le passage une odeur qui provoque un léger grondement dans la poitrine du renard.

 

***

 

Soudain Judy se réveille en sursaut. Son corps lui fait mal. Elle est en forêt… et la nuit est fraîche, la lune est nouvelle.

Elle est roulée en boule au pied d’un arbre, couverte d’un long châle. Elle perçoit ce qui l’a sorti du sommeil, des cris dans le lointain.

Les cris ne semblent pas agressifs, mais elle ne les entend pas bien. Les sons lui paraissent comme étouffés.

Puis deux choses la saisisse. Déjà malgré la nuit elle voit bien. Les couleurs sont étranges, mais elle voit clairement autour d’elle. Ensuite les odeurs… elle ne comprend pas. Elle sent tellement de choses qu’elle en est submergée.

Mais elle lève la truffe et hume l’air. Les odeurs se font plus claires. Ils ne sont pas si loin, une dizaine d’animaux la cherche.

La truffe ? Elle commence à paniquer. Est-ce un rêve ? Oui sûrement. Non, c’est obligé.

Les cris se rapprochent, elle commence à percevoir des mots : « Dame Hersent ! Dame Hersent ! » les entend-elle d’abord crier, mais quelque chose cloche avec ce nom. Une sensation étrange lui titille les tympans, les voix semblent légèrement changer. On dirait toujours du commun mais différent :« Damoiselle Ersewynde ! Où êtes-vous ? Damoiselle Ersewynde ! »

Puis de petites lumières dansent entre les arbres. Des torches.

Ils ne semblent pas lui vouloir de mal, alors pourquoi ressent-elle tant de peur au fond d’elle-même ?

Judy ne comprend pas, mais elle se lève. Elle est complètement courbaturée et doit s’aider du tronc. Elle voit ses pattes… d’un doux gris clair crémeux, griffues et puissantes. Elles ressemblent un peu à celle de Nick, pense-t-elle.

Puis la peur revient. Il faut partir.

Son châle vert brodé d’or glisse de son dos et le long de sa queue… longue et touffue. Toute en nuance de gris et de noir.

Elle est debout. Une brève nausée la secoue. Non, ne pas vomir. Courir.

Pourquoi se sent-elle si triste ? Son cœur lui semble encore plus douloureux que son corps.

Un visage traverse son esprit, comme un flash, un renard… Nick ?

Par un réflexe qui n’est pas le sien elle pose une patte sur son ventre et baisse le regard, elle voit une petite bedaine bien rebondie sous une belle robe bordeaux. Enceinte ! Elle est enceinte !?

Judy commence à paniquer. Elle a envie de crier, mais comme dans les précédents rêves elle ne contrôle rien.

Soudain une voix douce mais étrange sort de sa bouche et dit dans une langue qui ressemble à du Vulpin mais différent, étrangement sans faire d’effort elle comprend parfaitement : «  **Tout ira bien. Maman est là et veille sur vous**  ». Judy sent des larmes couler de ses yeux. Elle ramasse le châle et elle s’élance dans la nuit alors que les voix s’élèvent à nouveau, plus proches.

 

Et Judy se réveille en sursaut, les yeux humides. Elle met quelques instants à retrouver ses esprits.

Son premier geste est de toucher son ventre… rien.

Tout à coup un bruit de chute et de bris de verre résonne. Elle se propulse hors de son lit et se précipite vers la porte mitoyenne donnant sur la chambre de Nick d’où le bruit semble provenir.

Elle allume la lumière de sa chambre et ouvre la porte. Elle le voit se tordant violemment sur le sol au pied de son lit partiellement éclairé par la lumière venant de la porte. Ses pattes sont serrées autour de sa gorge comme s’il essayait de s’étrangler lui-même.

 

« Oh Dieux ! NICK ! » hurle-t-elle. Judy lui saisit un bras et tire pour essayer de l’arrêter.

« Nick ! Nick je t’en prie réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! » crie-t-elle en tirant sans espoir sur le bras rigide du renard.

Tout à coup Nick ouvre les yeux. Ses pupilles d’habitude en amande sont si fines qu’on dirait des traits.

Ses yeux brûlent de folie et de terreur.

Et alors que Judy le lâche et recule, il semble chercher son souffle. Il inspire alors profondément et émet un étrange aiguë et grinçant, toutes dents dehors. L’instinct de Judy résonne à ce bruit et lui ordonne de fuir, fuir loin de cet être, de cet ennemi qui a dévoré tant des siens. Ses oreilles sont droites et à l’écoute. Son nez se tortille comme s’il allait se détacher de son museau. Pendant un instant son corps commande et elle commence à se retourner. Les muscles de ses jambes puissantes se bandent, prêt à bondir au loin. Et soudain une voix hurle dans son esprit, sa voix, si lointaine. «  _NON ! Il a_ _besoin_ _de_ _moi_ _!_  »

Elle se fige. Son instinct fait encore vibrer son corps, mais il ne lui obéit plus. Sa voix prend de l’assurance et de la force. « Jamais… jamais il ne me ferait de mal. Jamais je ne le fuirai. Jamais je n’aurai peur de Nick… de mon Nick ! »

 

Elle reste là, concentrée sur ces pensées sans savoir combien de temps. Puis elle se retourne lentement. Nick est immobile. Ses yeux sont fermés et sa respiration est lente et profonde. Mais son visage à l’air triste et apeuré, il se met à couiner.

Elle s’approche lentement, luttant contre les dernières bribes de son instinct. Elle s’assied près de lui et pose une patte tremblante sur sa tête. Il couine doucement mais ne bouge pas.

Judy caresse doucement la tête de son ami entre ses oreilles et dit tout bas : « Chuuut. Ça va Nick, je suis là… **Tout va bien, Je suis là**  »

 

Le renard semble se calmer et son expression redevient neutre.

Il bouge alors un peu pour se repositionner, laissant apparaître une cicatrice sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Pas très grosse mais à la cicatrisation irrégulière et bordée de poils blanchis. Une blessure par arme à feu, ça ne fait aucun doute.

« Oh Nick… » dit-elle en touchant délicatement le bord de l’ancienne plaie, provoquant un petit couinement du renard.

Malgré les désirs contradictoires de son corps et de son cœur, la lapine épuisée après ce déferlement d’adrénaline commence à sombrer contre lui, baignée dans cette odeur musquée que son instinct pas encore rendormi lui dit de craindre mais dont la fragrance forestière avec une note de violette lui rappelle les ballades de son enfance. Une soudaine paix l’envahie, un étrange contentement et un sentiment de bien être.

 

Elle pense brièvement pendant que son esprit s’éteint à leur nouvelle affaire qui vient de commencer, le rendez-vous avec la mère du disparu, et maintenant ça. Voilà un départ dont elle se serait bien passé.

«  _Mais que nous arrive-t-il ? Dieu-Vert, aide-moi… aide-nous_  » murmure-t-elle en une prière, la première vraie depuis longtemps.

Pour toute réponse avant de sombrer elle voit la pleine lune apparaître de derrière les nuages, comme un œil qui s’ouvre sur eux en cette première nuit d’été.

 

***

 

Quelques heures courtes après cette nuit trop riche en émotions Judy est arrachée à sa torpeur par son réveil qui sonne dans sa chambre. Le son est désagréable et elle a mal au dos. Mais son oreiller et si doux… et musqué… Nick ?

Tous les événements de la veille lui reviennent alors en tête. Elle ouvre les yeux en grand pour se trouver affalée sur la tête d’un Nick partiellement enroulé autour d’elle.

Pendant un bref instant de panique elle se voit déjà en train d’essayer de trouver une explication qui bien sur ne tiendrait pas devant lui et ses yeux perçants.

Mais, les yeux en question sont clos. Il dort encore. Son visage est si calme par rapport à cette nuit. Il y a même un petit sourire au coin de ses babines noires… Une pensée traverse la tête encore embrumée de la lapine, « Quelle sensation cela peut-il faire d’embrasser une bouche comme ça ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes Judy ? D’abord tu le mates, et là…Dieux, je suis une Prédo ! »

Elle essaie de se ressaisir et de dissiper ce rêve éveillé agréable mais faisant poindre un pique de tristesse dans son cœur. Elle sent en sont fort intérieur que Nick représente de plus en plus autre chose qu’un ami, mais que faire. Ils sont tellement différents… doit-elle prendre le risque de tout briser sans être sure ? Leur profonde et sincère amitié, peut être leur travail. Tout perdre… le perdre… Elle se sent soudain seule et son cœur se serre.

« Dieux… que dois-je faire ? Peu importe. Tant que nous avons cette amitié et qu’il est heureux, c’est ce qui compte » se dit-elle.

Le renard en question remue légèrement. Dans la seconde qui suit Judy est de l’autre côté de la porte de la chambre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce qui n’est pas rien pour un lapin.

Elle se dépêche ensuite d’aller éteindre son alarme puis essaye de reprendre la routine matinale.

« Judy ! Reprends-toi. Vous avez une affaire importante qui commence. Concentre-toi, concentre-toi ! » se gronde-t-elle

 

Alors qu’elle finit de préparer le petit-déjeuner, Nick, qui a remis un t-shirt, sort de sa chambre en se grattant de façon plutôt grossière. Lorsqu’il repère la lapine qui lui lance un regard réprobateur.

« Ey ! Carrrhttes… cof cof…, grince-t-il d’une voix éraillée. Punaise. J’ai un de ces mal de gorge. Alors Carottes _. Bien dormi_  ? Prête pour retrouver notre fugueur ? »

Judy le regarde complètement ébahi. «  **Ça va Nick**  ?

–  _Ouais, ouais._ _Je me suis réveille par terre et_ _j’ai le cou_ _tout douleur_ … non, endolori. Mais bon j’ai déjà eu pire après des soirées beuverie. Je survivrai.

–  _Réveillé, pas réveille_. Comment ça, beuverie ? **Tous les vices, rusé**. Vraiment irrécupérable » dit-elle en rigolant pour cacher sa confusion.

Et malgré le trouble elle ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer combien il a progressé en Garrenéin. Certes elle lui avait fourni quelques livres pour lapereaux avec lesquels elle lui avait fait des cours basiques, mais sa vitesse d’apprentissage restait surprenante malgré quelques erreurs basiques.

 

« Ptèt bien, mais c’est comme ça que tu m’…

– Oui, oui. On sait, on sait, le coupe-t-elle. Mange un bout, et à la douche. Tu sens le vieux tapis.

–  _Bien maman. Tout de suite maman. Un bisou maman_  ? lance-t-il en pouffant.

– Nick… dit Judy d’un air blasé en secouant la tête.

– Au fait Carottes, pour hier soir

– Hein, hein ? Quoi hier soir ? bafouille-t-elle

– Sur le balcon… ça ne me dérange pas que tu aies vu. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches, que tu ne te sentes pas mal à l’aise » dit Nick avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

 

« Il ne se souvient pas d’avoir rêvé… que dois-je faire ? Lui en parler ? Mais nous avons rendez-vous avec Charlie pour débuter sérieusement notre enquête dans une heure. Si je lui en parle maintenant il risque de ne pas être à 100 % dans son travail et… non d’un craquer, je suis en train de faire exactement ce que je lui ai reproché… Bon le boulot tout de suite, et ce soir je lui parle de cette nuit », se dit-elle le regard perdu dans son carotte-latte. Finalement elle comprenait pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit la première fois. Et ce n’était vraiment pas agréable comme situation.

 

 

        - Zootopia Downtown – ZPD Premier District – 22 juin -

 

Une bonne heure après ils arrivent au Central. Nick avec son classique sourire narquois et Judy passablement énervée qu’ils arrivent « en retard » à cause de lui.

Charlie est en conversation avec un Clawhauser hilare.

« Non sérieusement ? Vous avez vraiment fait ça ? HA HA HA !

– Bien sur. Mais le chef Odina ne sait pas que c’est moi. Alors pas un mot Benjamin.

– Ne t’inquiète pas Charlie. Motus et bouche cousue, pouffe le gros guépard. Ey ! Nick, Judy. Bonjour à vous deux.

– Eh bien Benji mon pote. Te voilà de sacrément bonne humeur dès le matin. Ça à l’air d’aller fort.

– Ha ha. Oui c’est vrai. Charlie enfin, le sergent Shamaï m’a apporté des super beignets de Sahara Square. Ils sont vraiment top. Et il me racontait la fois où il a fait mettre un PV à la chef Odi…

– Merci Clawhauser. Motus et bouche cousue hein ? Lance Charlie un peu sèchement »

Judy pouffe alors que le pauvre Clawhauser plaque ses deux pattes sur sa bouche et que Nick lui fait un sourire moqueur en glissant un « trop facile »

 

« Bon vous deux. Puisque vous êtes là on commence tout de suite » dit Charlie en se dirigeant directement vers la salle des box. Ils le suivent immédiatement. En route Nick se retourne et mime un « désolé » au guépard.

 

Une fois devant leur box Charlie qui a retrouvé son calme pose le paquet qu’il avait sous le bras sur le bureau.

« Voici les disques des vidéos de sécurité de l’immeuble de son père et de sa mère. Pour les caméras de surveillance municipale il n’y a pas trop de soucis, dit-il en pointant l’ordinateur le plus proche. J’ai également demandé les casiers de quatre des membres des ahem, Streets Vitriol.

– Les quoi ? Demande Judy l’air perdue.

– Streets Vitriol. C’est le nom de leur groupe de tagueurs d’après les informations trouvées par Nick hier.

– Ouais. Ils sont apparemment en conflit de territoire avec les Bulles Noires, complète Nick.

– Bulles Noires ? Streets Vitriol ? Non mais sérieusement c’est quoi leur problème à ces jeunes,

dit Judy atterrée.

– J’vous expliqu’ra ma bonne dame, dit moqueusement Nick en prenant un accent paysan caricatural. Ce qui provoque un hoquet d’indignation de Judy et un roulement d’yeux blasés.

– Bon, trêve de plaisanterie les enfants, dit Charlie. Vous avez rendez-vous avec Mme Growley à 8h45. On va donc utiliser le temps que nous avons pour nous préparer et commencer à éplucher ce qu’on a.

– Bien Sergent » Lancent-ils en chœur.

 

Ils passent l’heure suivante à regarder les vidéos. Mais la conclusion tombe malheureusement de ce côté-là. Micha connaît très bien ces rues et passe très vite hors de vue. Moins de quinze minutes après avoir quitté l’immeuble de son père à Palm Street il descend du bus après avoir passé Lion Tail et plonge dans les ruelles. Après ça, plus moyen de le retrouver, quelle que soit la caméra ou la rue.

Nick tique à un moment.

« On pourrait remettre le moment ou il attend le bus ? Et ensuite le moment où on le perd ?

– Pas de soucis. Un truc qui ne va pas Nick ? Demande Charlie

– Pas sur… il regarde attentivement l’adolescent avant de dire. J’ai l’impression qu’il est sur ses gardes.

Hmm… En effet. Bien vu, puis il regarde sa montre. Bon, il reste trois quarts d’heure pour le rendez-vous avec madame Growley. Hopps, Wilde. Récupérez tout ce que vous pourrez. Je retourne à Sahara Square voir si on a quelque chose sur les Bulles Noires et voir tout ce que je peux trouver d’autre dans les antécédents de Micha et les Streets Vitriol. On se retrouve ici à midi.

– Sergent, dit Judy en le saluant sérieusement.

– Shamaï » dit Nick en le saluant de deux doigts.

Et ils se dirigent vers le parking pour prendre leur cruiser.

 

 

        - Savannah Central – Quartier d’Acorn Height – 8h35 -

 

A l’heure prévue, cette fois, ils arrivent devant le plus bel immeuble d’Acorn Height, le Major Oak.

En descendant Nick ne peut réprimer un sifflement admiratif.

« Eh ben ! Ça paye bien le journalisme quand on sait s’y prendre. »

Judy décide de l’ignorer et se dirige vers l’entrée.

Une vaste porte aux vitres teintées lui font face. Toute l’entrée en fait semble de verre sombre. Elle peut d’ailleurs contempler son reflet, l’air perdu, alors qu’elle cherche l’interphone.

Rapidement elle s’arrête quand elle aperçoit dans les vitres miroir le reflet de Nick qui la regarde, un sourire moqueur sur le museau.

« Quoi encore ? Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire, renard ?

– Créfieux. En v'la donc un bin beau miroir hein m’dame ?

– Oh toi espèce de… Gnnn ! » Grince-t-elle en le menaçant du poing

Le renard glousse et se dirige vers le centre de l’espèce de porte. Deux fines baguette argentées délimite un espace d’un mètre de large. Nick pose un doigt à hauteur de sa truffe. Un bip se fait entendre. Puis une voix à la résonance légèrement métallique demande : « Oui c’est pour quoi ? »

Nick se recule et fait une petite révérence vers Judy en lui faisant signe d’avancer de la patte.

La lapine marmonne dans sa moustache puis s’avance un peu et dit : « Officiers Hopps et Wilde, ZPD. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Mme Growley »

– 5e étage, porte du fond. Je la préviens que vous arrivez »

Puis un clic et la porte de droite s’ouvre toute seule sans un bruit.

Judy entre directement et fonce d’un pas décidé vers les ascenseurs suivit de Nick qui ricane.

 

Après une montée rapide ils arrivent devant la porte concernée. Judy jette un regard à Nick qui est redevenu parfaitement sérieux et avec un visage totalement neutre. Le renard lui fait un petit clin d’œil. Elle cherche la sonnette… et avant que Nick ne dise quoi que ce soit et toque à la porte qui s’ouvre presque immédiatement.

Ils voient alors un visage qui leur est forcement familier. Mais ce n’est pas la Fabienne Growley, maquillée et pomponnée qui leur ouvre. C’est une mère qui cherche son enfant. Sans fioriture et avec les yeux encore rouges d’avoir pleuré.

Elle regarde les deux officiers face à elle et ses yeux s’écarquillent de surprise en s’arrêtant sur Judy.

« Officier Hopps ? Mais que ? Que faites-vous ici ?

– Bonjours Mme Growley. Nous sommes chargés par le ZPD de l’enquête sur la disparition de votre fils. Nous avions rendez-vous ce matin pour un entretien.

– Euh oui pardon. Bonjour officiers. Excusez-moi, j’ai juste été surprise. Veuillez entrer Officier Hopps, puis se tournant vers Nick avec un air presque aussi surpris. Officier ?

– Wilde, madame. Enchanté »

 

Après cette courte présentation ils entrent, et madame Growley les invite à s’asseoir.

Une fois installée, Judy debout sur sa chaise, pose sur la table son carnet et son enregistreur qu’elle allume.

« Bien madame Growley, comme nous vous l’avons indiqué l’officier Wilde et moi-même sous le commandement du sergent Shamaï, sont en charge d’enquêter sur la disparition ou fugue de votre fils.

– C’est une disparition officier Hopps ! Jamais mon fils n’aurais fugué, il n’aurait eu aucune raison de le faire, lance-t-elle avec un feulement énervé.

– Peut-être madame Growley, mais pour le moment et sans plus de preuves aucune hypothèse n’est écartée. Les tensions familiales sont suffisantes pour une fugue.

– Nous avons peut-être des soucis familiaux mais notre famille est loin d’être la seule. Et tous les enfants ne fuguent pas. Mon fils a une passion c’est un artiste.

– Artiste ? C’est un tagger non ? » réplique Judy.

Une lueur de colère traverse le regard de la panthère, son expression se referme rassemble sur le point de lancer une remarque lorsque Nick intervient, en donnant l’air de simplement poursuivre la conversation.

« Ah je ne suis pas d’accord avec toi Hopps. J’ai vu quelques-unes des œuvres des Streets Vitriol vraiment c’est pas mal, il y a de l’inspiration et de la maîtrise. Ce n’est pas du tag mais du Street Art. J’imagine que Micha est Mokio, le leader, n’est-ce pas ?

– Vous… vous connaissez son groupe officier Wilde ? demande la panthère des neiges surprise.

– Oui et non. Je me suis un peu renseigné pour l’enquête, et j’ai côtoyé quelques artistes de ce style auparavant. Bien maîtrisé c’est une forme d’art tout aussi cool que les autres, à partir du moment où l’on dépasse le niveau du barbouilleur de bâtiments.

– Merci officier Wilde. J’avais moi-même du mal à comprendre au début mais après avoir vu ses œuvres et celle de son groupe j’ai été bluffée et j’ai vraiment appris à apprécier.

– D’accord. Je vois qu’il y a encore des choses à Zootopia que j’ignore, dit Judy. Mais sans être désagréable vous comprenez bien que nous allons devoir vous poser quelques questions personnelles ?

– J’imagine bien officier Hopps. Vous savez je suis contente que vous vous occupiez de mon fils. Même si nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrées directement je sais la force et l’acharnement que vous avez mis dans l’affaire Bellwether. L’énergie que vous mettez de façon générale dans notre travail.

– Merci madame Growley. Bien, tout d’abord savoir quelle est votre situation vis-à-vis de votre ex-mari ?

– Slaven est… un excellent avocat, et un procureur meilleur encore. Je sais que cela fait caricatural de dire ça, surtout après l’affaire des hurleurs nocturnes, mais lorsqu’il traite une affaire le prédateur sauvage se réveille en lui.

– Vous sous-entendez quelque chose par là madame Growley ? demande Nick.

– Je… je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire officier Wilde. Bafouille la panthère avec un air gêné.

– Ce que mon collègue veut dire, reprend Judy. C’est est-ce que votre ex-mari était violent avec vous ? Ou avec Micha ?

– Non, non ! Jamais il n’a levé la patte sur nous. Il pouvait parfois être violent… verbalement, mais jamais il ne nous a frappé.

– Dans ce cas vous a-t-il déjà menacée ? »

La panthère des neiges se plonge dans un mutisme qui devient vite gênant, son regard perdu dans son mug.

Les deux partenaires se regardent les sourcils froncés.

 

« Madame Growley, est-ce que le comportement de votre ex-mari pourrait être la cause de cette fugue ? Et a-t-il déjà menacé votre fils ? demande Judy.

– Non, non. Absolument pas. Enfin… Slaven ne l’a jamais menacé… mais il n’est pas non plus un père aimant vous voyez. Son éducation est différente.

– Que voulez-vous dire par différente ? demande Nick l’air surpris.

– Slaven et sa famille sont arrivés à Zootopia quand il avait deux ans en tant que réfugiés politiques. Ils sont devenus citoyens Zootopiens mais l’éducation donnée à leur enfant fut plus que teinté par leur ancienne patrie. Kinhalaaïgoné.

– C’est un Kinhalien… » lance froidement Nick.

Judy le fixe, fronçant les sourcils pour lui intimer de se calmer.

Elle connaît le nom de ce royaume assez éloigné. Elle en a entendu parlé en cours d’histoire à l’école et sait que leur histoire est assez violente et peu amicale, et qu’il y a même eu un affrontement avec Zootopia il y a longtemps. Rien qui puisse justifier une réaction comme celle de Nick.

 

« Malgré ses origines Slaven a toujours été un fervent défenseur des lois de notre confédération. Il est devenu procureur municipal pour cette raison et il continue de monter les échelons.

– Vous avez l’air de plutôt le défendre pour un ex-mari menaçant et agressif madame Growley, dit Nick platement.

– Wilde ! Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas regarder ce que tu peux trouver dans la chambre de Micha ? dit Judy sur un ton sec. Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr madame Growley ?

– À vos ordres chef, dit-il d’un ton neutre avant de se tourner à son tour vers la panthère.

– Non, non. Aucun problème. C’est au bout du couloir officier. Porte de gauche »

Et le renard se dirige droit vers la chambre sous le regard désapprobateur de sa partenaire.

 

« Excusez mon coéquipier, madame Growley. C’est encore un bleu. Il n’est dans les forces que depuis quelques mois et je crois que j’ai encore quelques bases à lui inculquer.

– Ha ha. Ne vous en faites pas officier Hopps. D’une certaine façon il n’a pas tort. Je ne suis plus amoureuse Slaven, mais il reste quand même un petit quelque chose. Quant à sa remarque, je ne le prends pas personnellement de toute façon.

– Merci, dit Judy avec un petit sourire gêné. Maintenant je vais poser quelques questions classiques.

– Allez-y officier Hopps. Vous faites votre travail et je répondrai au mieux pour vous aider.

– Alors, auriez-vous une photo récente ? Connaissez-vous les autres membres des Streets Vitriol et où nous pourrions les joindre ? Est-ce que Micha vous a parlé de quelque chose ou d’un mal-être qui répétait à l’origine de sa disparition ? »

Et Judy note scrupuleusement les réponses apportées par la Panthère.

 

De son côté, dans la chambre de Micha, Nick est d’abord surpris par la décoration. Un des murs est couvert d’un immense graffiti. Une magnifique représentation du cœur de la ville, sûrement vu depuis Sahara Square. Les autres sont couvertes de dessins et d’esquisses. Parmi les essais il reconnaît d’ailleurs quelques-unes des œuvres qu’il a vues dans leur quartier. La qualité est bonne mais s’en dégage une forme d’agressivité, comme un adolescent en colère et mal dans sa peau pourrait ressentir.

Nick repère tout de suite l’ordinateur portable, bien évidemment verrouillé.

« Bon bah déjà je prendrais ça » se dit-il.

De manière générale, il ne sent que l’odeur de l’adolescent et du léger parfum qu’il utilise. Nick met donc à contribution son flair. Il commence à fouiner et à renifler de-ci delà.

Sous le matelas il trouve quelques revues pornographiques, « Ha ! Classique, mais pas très utile… quoi que » se dit-il en gloussant. Il regarde donc les quelques magazines, et est assez surpris car si la moitié d’entre elles sont un étalage lascif de félidés, le reste est plutôt orienté lupidés. Nick décide de prendre le paquet. Se remettant ensuite à ses recherches, il finit par trouver quelque chose de très intéressant dans un placard. Enroulé dans une espèce d’écharpe déchirée qui d’odeur appartient quelqu’un d’autre, il trouve un journal manuscrit. Apparemment Micha avait un journal intime à l’ancienne.

Nick refait le tour de la chambre plusieurs fois pour être sûr, et ne trouvant rien de plus il va pour ramasser ses trouvailles quand un doute le prend.

Il va jusqu’à la table de chevet ouvre le tiroir et tapote au fond. On ne sait jamais.

Aucun bruit particulier, mais lorsqu’il va pour le refermer quelque chose semble coincer. Nick mais là dans le tiroir est atone pour voir ce qui gêne, et une de ses griffes accroche quelque chose.

Il sort un petit sachet contenant deux gélules.

« Eh bien, eh bien mon petit Micha. On avait besoin de s’amuser ou de s’échapper ? »

En regardant les gélules il entre aperçoit un cercle avec une tête lupine en léger relief dessus. Fronçant les sourcils Nick range le sachet dans sa poche et prend le portable les magazines et le journal, et rejoint les deux femelles dans le salon.

 

Nick s’étant absenté trois bons quart d’heure, Judy avait eu le temps de poser la plupart des questions qu’elle voulait. Voyant le renard revenir elle dit : « Bien madame Growley je vous remercie grandement du temps accordé, et je vous assure que nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour retrouver votre fils.

– C’est moi qui vous remercie officier Hopps. Tenez-moi informé s’il vous plaît. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit j’essaie d’être disponible, et si j’apprends quelque chose je vous appellerai tout de suite.

– Bien évidemment aucun problème madame Growley. Merci encore et j’espère à très vite » dit Judy en descendant de la chaise après avoir ramassé ses affaires et en rejoignant le renard qui l’attendait devant le couloir de l’entrée.

« Nous vous retournerons l’ordinateur dès nous aurons vérifié le contenu madame Growley » dit Nick en le tenant contre lui pour dissimuler ce qui avait trouvé d’autre.

– Pas de soucis officier Wilde, et merci également pour le travail à venir.

– Veuillez m’excuser pour mon comportement ridicule tout à l’heure. J’ai subi assez de préjugés pour reconnaître la bêtise de mes propos.

– Ne vous en faites pas officier, vraiment ce n’est pas grave. Tout ce qui m’importe maintenant c’est mon fils »

Nick et Judy acquiescent et après un bref au-revoir sortent et rejoignent leur cruiser.

 

Une fois installée dans leur véhicule, Judy lance un regard inquisiteur à Nick.

« Quoi ? Je me suis excusé Carottes. C’est vrai que ma remarque était déplacée.

– Et je suis très fière de toi pour ça. J’ai juste été surprise de ta réaction.

– Même si elle nous cache des choses, continue-t-il comme si elle n’avait rien dit.

– Hein ? Comment peux-tu être si sûr qu’elle cache quelque chose…, devant la mine goguenarde du renard elle décide de ne pas attendre de réponse. On verra ça au central d’accord ? Pour le moment on doit ramener les pièces au central et faire notre rapport au sergent Shamaï et voir la suite.

– Pas de soucis Peluche. Par contre… tu crois que tu pourrais glisser ça discrètement dans le casier de Fangmeyer ? Bien en évidence et ouvert si possible, ou posé de façon à ce qu’il tombe quand elle ouvre la porte » dit-il en farfouillant parmi les magazines pour en sortir un avec une superbe tigresse nue, dans une posture provocante, sur la couverture.

« NIIIIIIICK !! » Hurle la lapine les yeux écarquillés et les oreilles couleur cerise, dont la surprise fait écraser l’accélérateur, provoquant une embardée au Cruiser.

 

 

        - Zootopia Downtown – ZPD Premier District – Fin de matinée -

 

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard la petite porte du hall s’ouvre brutalement sur une Judy furieuse et un Nick hilare.

Johnson entrant par la porte voisine en tenant un criminel menotté fait un écart pour éviter la lapine.

Benjamin hésite avant de faire un petit coucou vers eux auquel Judy ne répond pas du tout.

Elle arrive au contraire directement devant l’accueil et lance sèchement.

« Clawhauser. Est-ce que le sergent Shamaï est là ? Nous devons le voir pour notre enquête.

– Oui, oui Hopps. Il est vers vos bureaux. Il avait besoin d’un accès informatique.

– Ok, parfait. Merci »

Puis sans un mot de plus elle se dirige directement vers la zone des box.

Clawhauser essaye d’interroger Nick du regard. Le renard lui répond par un haussement d’épaule totalement neutre et un visage innocent, genre « Je ne sais pas »

 

Entendant la porte s’ouvrir Charlie se tourne vers eux.

« Ah. Hopps, Nick. Alors comment ça s’est passé avec Growley ? »

 

Judy l’air renfrognée va directement s’asseoir dans son fauteuil, se tourne vers Nick et désigne Charlie d’un mouvement de la tête.

« Eh bien ce qui en est ressorti c’est que Mr Growley est un vrai procureur, même avec sa propre famille. Intimidant mais pas violent. Peu proche de son fils. L’ambiance générale de cette famille est propice à une fugue. Sachant que Micha fait partie du petit monde de la rue d’une certaine façon il peut très bien s’y cacher.

– D’accord. C’est un bon début. Sinon en ce qui concerne Micha lui-même. Avec vous trouvé quelque chose chez elle ?

– Ouaip, dit Nick en montrant ce qu’il tient. Son portable. Verrouillé mais rien d’insurmontable pour nos nerds. Et deux petites choses plus intéressantes », continue-t-il en posant tout sur le bureau, provoquant vif détournement du regard de Judy accompagné d’un « humpf » et d’un rosissement plus profond d’oreilles.

 

Nick posant l’ordinateur révèle le reste, le journal intime dans son écharpe et les revues.

Les yeux de Charlie s’écarquillent un peu à la vue des magazines. Puis en pouffant il lance : « En quoi le dessous de lit secret est-il intéressant Nick ?

– Utile à cerner le gamin. Il est xénophile, dit-il simplement en mettant de côté les magazines lupidés.

À cette mention Judy sursaute et regarde les magazines avec surprise… avant de détourner le regard à nouveau les oreilles raides virant pivoine.

« En effet, ça peut avoir son importance. Même si chez les jeunes de son âge, s’émoustiller avec de l’exotisme ça arrive. N’est-ce pas ?

– Ah ! Mouais. Une belle minette c’est pas si mal c’est sur, rétorque Nick en se léchant les babines avec un bruit prononcé.

– Nick ! C’est horriblement vulgaire, spéciste et contre les lois anti-discrimination ce que tu viens de dire, gronde Judy en le fusillant du coin de l’œil.

– Je rigole Carottes. Enfin bon, je ne suis pas expert, mais cette écharpe n’est pas à lui et je n’ai même pas l’impression qu’il soit à un félidé » dit-il tendant le tissu à Charlie après l’avoir reniflé qui le renifle à son tour avant de hocher la tête.

 

« Attends, attend, dit Judy tournant à nouveau la tête vers eux. Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?

– Le flair Hopps. Chaque espèce à une note distinctive que l’on peut apprendre à reconnaître. Et avec l’habitude on finit sentir l’état émotionnel. Comme madame Growley qui était très mal à l’aise et ne nous disait sûrement pas tout.

– Juste… Juste en sentant comme ça ? Et… et là tu… tu sens l’espèce ? dit-elle soudain très mal à l’aise.

– Je ne suis pas un renifleur donc je manque de précision, mais je parierai que cette écharpe appartient à une louve.

– Probablement Marjory Howlite, dit Charlie en posant des dossiers sur le bureau, après avoir ramassé les revues.

Judy lui fait alors un petit merci, gênée, de la tête avant de s’approcher pour observer les dossiers.

Cinq adolescents avec leurs photos sur des casiers loin d’être vide. À première vu deux loups, un lynx et un puma.

 

« Voilà ce que j’ai trouvé. Il y en a deux dont on connaît l’existence mais pas moyen de trouver qui ils sont. Mais sinon, voici les Streets Vitriol dans toute leur splendeur. En moins de trois ans, vols à l’étalage, dégradations de biens municipaux, insultes à agent, incitation à l’anarchie et l’année dernière, spécisme aggravé.

– Spécisme aggravé ? C’est-à-dire ? S’enquiert Judy.

– Actes haineux anti-proie par des graphes plutôt explicites, dit-il en montrant de photos de graphe où l’on pouvait voir des proies tenues en laisse par des prédateurs signés d’un M stylisé et récoltant des bruits choqués de la lapine.

– Apparemment la pomme de grand-papa n’est pas tombée si loin de l’arbre, ricane Nick mais sans humour après avoir jeté un œil aux photos.

– Tu peux être plus explicite Nick ? C’est quoi cette histoire de grand-papa ? Demande Charlie

– Growley est Kinhalien d’origine. Réfugié politique. Il aurait reçu une éducation stricte, mais je me demande s’il n’a reçu que ça. Et il l’a refilé à son fiston.

Sur ces mots Charlie se fige et ses yeux s’étrécissent. Un léger grondement lui échappe.

Judy ne comprend pas sa réaction qui semble avoir presque un goût de déjà vu avec Nick.

 

« C’est quoi le problème avec ces Kinhaliens ? Je n’ai vu que les grandes lignes à l’école. Je sais qu’ils sont dictatoriaux et refermés sur eux même, militairement agressifs envers leurs voisins dont nous depuis un moment et qu’ils sont pro prédateurs mais…

– Soumission, officier Tût tût. Les Kinhaliens ont réduit progressivement les droits des proies au point d’en faire presque des choses.

– Dieux. Mais c’est… c’est atroce. Personne ne fait rien ?

– Géopolitique et tout le toutim. Ils sont puissants et dangereux. Personne n’est prêt à prendre des risques de cette ampleur. Ys et le reste de la confédération ont repoussé toutes leurs tentatives mais personne ne contre attaque. C’est triste, mais tu ne pourras pas toujours faire du monde un endroit meilleur Carottes. Même avec toute la bonne volonté il va falloir se contenter de retrouver un ado disparu pour le moment.

– Oui… oui tu as raison. Nous retrouverons Micha quoi qu’il advienne et quoi qu’il pense de moi, dit Judy de nouveau concentrée. Elle ne peut peut-être pas aider tout le monde mais pour le moment quelqu’un à besoin d’elle.

– C’est l’idée Hopps », termine Nick

 

Soudain ils entendent un éclat de rire sonore. Charlie les regarde mort de rire.

« Franchement vous êtes impayables vous deux. J’avais entendu parlé de vous au troisième district après la course poursuite du voleur de voiture, mais là… son gloussement l’empêche de terminer.

– Tu vois Hopps, on est déjà des stars auprès de nos collègues du 3D.

– On se concentre les gars. S’il vous plaît. Micha Growley ok ? On rigolera après.

– Chef oui Chef ! » S’exclament les deux mâles en chœur et en rire.

 

Et ils se mettent au travail. Charlie apporte le portable au service informatique, puis revient éplucher les dossiers et rapports avec Judy pendant que Nick décortique le journal. En fin de matinée ils reçoivent par flux interne les dossiers de certains membres des Bulles Noires… que des proies.

« J’ai l’impression que leur conflit n’était pas que de territoire, mais d’idéologie, dit Judy.

– On dirait. Et je me demande jusqu’où allait ce conflit, dit froidement Charlie.

– Mais ce sont presque des enfants, dit la lapine à l’air atterrée.

– La haine n’attend pas les années Carottes », pose sombrement Nick

Judy comprenant de quoi il veut parler se rembrunit. Cet épisode de la jeunesse de son ami est en effet un exemple flagrant.

 

Ils sont coupés dans leur réflexion par une sonnerie de téléphone.

« Sergent Shamaï à l’appareil. Oui ? Oh ! Ok pas de soucis. Je serais là juste après manger. Gardez le bien au chaud »

Les deux comparses le regardent interrogatifs.

« Mes collègues du 3e ont mis la patte sur une membre des Bulles Noires. On va aller l’interroger après une petite pause. Il est midi. J’ai la dalle, hé hé.

– Il faudrait aussi aller enquêter sur place Charlie. Ce journal me pose trop de questions et mon contact peut peut-être nous éclairer.

– Pas faux. Bon, Hopps tu viens faire l’interrogatoire avec moi, Nick tu vois ce que tu peux glaner.

– Mais on travaille en…

– En équipe. En effet Hopps. Nick connaît sûrement plus de chose que nous deux réunis sur la rue, si je ne m’abuse. Et il se débrouillera mieux sans nous dans les pattes »

Judy reste muette et cogite en se triturant le bout d’une oreille. Une mimique assez nouvelle que Nick trouvait vraiment trop… M… !

– C’est bon Carottes. Charlie a raison. Sans préparation tu te ferais griller en deux secondes.

– Mais ?

– Aller on va manger et j’y vais. Je vous enverrai un message quand j’aurai fini.

– Et hop. C’est plié. A taaable ! » Crie Charlie sur un ton chantant en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire, Nick sur ses pas. Judy les suit rapidement, l’air peu enjouée mais décider de faire son travail… comme toujours.

 

Après un rapide repas sous forme de salade et sandwichs les trois se séparent.

Ils se retrouvent peu de temps après sur le parking du Central devant un cruiser marbré sable du troisième District. Nick habillé en civil dans sa tenue classique, lunette d’aviateur sur le museau.

« Très joli déguisement Nick. Parfait pour passer inaperçu, dit Charlie en rigolant, provoquant un rire de Judy.

– Ouais, ouais. Je cultive la discrétion et le mimétisme depuis des années. Ricane Nick. Aller les rigolos. J’ai rencart avec un joli petit lot à Gnu York. Je vous dis à plus. Rendez-vous ici vers 17h les jeunes. »

Sur quoi Nick leur fait un petit salut des deux doigts avant de se diriger vers le métro, laissant un Charlie mort de rire et une Judy perplexe et avec un petit poids sur le cœur à sa remarque.

 

« Ha ha ha. Aller Hopps. Notre suspect va refroidir, et personnellement je préfère les interrogatoires à chaud » lance Charlie et montant dans son cruiser.

Judy s’installe à son tour sans mot dire, direction le poste du troisième District.

 

 

***

 

Pendant le trajet Judy reste silencieuse et pensive. Au bout d’une demi-heure Charlie tente une approche… humoristique.

 

« Alors Hopps ? C’est le fait de voir un peu trop de poils intimes qui te met dans cet état ou leur espèce ? Je ne pensais pas les lapins si prudes.

– Sergent Shamaï… vous sous-entendez quoi ? Que parce que nous avons une réputation de portés sur la chose nous sommes en plus forcement attiré par tout ce qui bouge ? Et je n’ai absolument rien contre les Intras ou les Inters ou qui que ce soit d’ailleurs, ok ! Le cingle Judy d’un ton glacé.

– Euh, non… enfin je ne… Je pensais…

– Eh bien vous pensiez mal Sergent. C’est une rumeur d’ignorants spécistes qui ne connaissent rien à mon espèce.

– D’accord, d’accord. C’était stupide et je m’excuse. Je ne côtoie pas de lapin hors du boulot et tu es la première à rejoindre les bleus.

– Vous voilà informé », dit-elle sèchement en tournant son regard vers l’extérieur avec un air fermé.

Charlie fait un mine piteuse, les oreilles un peu basses et termine le trajet aussi silencieusement qu’il avait commencé.

 

Ils finissent par arriver au poste du troisième District. Comme beaucoup de bâtiments du quartier il était de teinte ocre, rouge et vert. Planté au bord d’une grande place au centre de laquelle une gigantesque et magnifique fontaine apporte de la fraîcheur et de l’humidité à des dizaines d’arbres et parterres de fleurs aux senteurs épicées. L’entrée est aussi grande que le Central pour les besoins de toutes les tailles de mammifères mais le bâtiment reste moins haut.

Mais surtout, ce qui attire forcement le regard au-dessus des toits c’est la silhouette colossale de l’Oasis Hôtel qui fait presque tomber la lapine en arrière.

 

« Bienvenue à Agave Piazza. Cœur administratif du troisième. Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre, dit Charlie en faisant une petite révérence.

– Pas la peine de trop en faire non plus. On a du travail alors autant s’y mettre, rétorque sèchement Judy

– Écoute Hopps. J’ai été stupide et je m’en excuse sincèrement. Essayons de rester au moins courtois et efficace pour retrouver ce gamin ok ?

Il est alors déstabilisé par un gloussement de la lapine.

« Pas de soucis sergent. Pour cette première boulette on va dire que je passe l’éponge. De toute façon si j’arrive à supporter Nick, je dois pouvoir survivre à ça » conclue-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l’entrée en rigolant, suivit par un Charlie tout sourire.

 

Après un passage au bureau d’accueil tenu par une antilope bien moins souriante que Clawhauser qui leur donne un dossier et indique la salle 2, Charlie la guide vers une aile du bâtiment où sont apparemment installé les salles d’interrogatoires et les cellules de dégrisement, vu la tête et l’odeur d’un dromadaire dans l’une d’entre elle.

 

Lorsqu’ils entrent dans la salle 2 une jeune oryx se voulant un air rebelle lève la tête vers eux, piercing, crinière teinte en rouge et bleu et vêtements déchirés.

« Alors c’est le méchant petit loup qui vient me croquer finalement ? Lance-t-elle, un sourire narquois sur le museau.

– Mademoiselle Sandhorn… en voilà un langage inapproprié envers un membre des forces de l’ordre.

– Hmpf, force de l’ordre ? Foutus prédateurs. Toujours prêt à nous menacer dès que quelque chose vous déplaît hein ?

– C’est bon, ça suffit, dit sèchement Judy en sautant sur la table pour se planter devant l’adolescente. On va arrêter les amabilités et vous allez nous dire ce que vous savez des Streets Vitriol et de leur leader, sinon je vous fais coffrer pour spécisme aggravé envers agent et entrave à une enquête. Vous allez découvrir que votre casier peut vous mener droit en prison »

Le pied de la lapine commence à marteler la table métallique qui se met à résonner.

Le regard furieux de Judy et le bruit qui rappelle celui du roulement de tambour du condamné sur l’échafaud des vieux films d’époques a un effet surprenant sur la jeune oryx qui s’avère être plus grande gueule que fort caractère.

Charlie écouta admiratif Judy extorquer tout ce qu’elle voulait à la jeune “rebelle”.

Après presque une heure qui finit par une oryx en larme promettant de se tenir tranquille, ils avaient obtenu des nouvelles au final assez inquiétantes, ils décident de retourner au premier District pour retrouver Nick et brosser la situation en fonction de leur, informations respectives.

Leur retour se fit cette fois de façon beaucoup moins silencieuse mais bien plus professionnelle.

 

 

        - Zootopia Downtown – ZPD Premier District – Fin d’après midi -

 

Lorsque Nick reviens au Central il est intercepté bruyamment par Clawhauser.

« Ey Wilde. Nick. Youhoouu !

– Benji. Moi aussi je t’aime voyons. Mais pas la peine de le crier comme ça devant tout le monde. Je dois me rafraîchir tu m’accompagnes ? », dit Nick assez fort pour être entendu par tous ceux entre l’entrée et le bureau d’accueil avec son sourire sarcastique. Le guépard se fait alors tout petit et lance un œil inquiet vers le haut, vers le bureau du Chef.

 

« Nick. T’abuses… et dire que je voulais te remercier, dit Clawhauser en boudant.

– Oh aller mon grand. Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête pour une boutade comme ça. Et me remercier pourquoi ? Je n’ai ennuyé personne dernièrement.

– C’est malin, glousse le guépard. Non je voulais te remercier pour m’avoir blanchit auprès de Judy pour ma boulette d’hier…

– Benji… c’est Carottes qu’il faut remercier. Elle est incapable de rester en colère contre un ami pour une raison aussi peu grave que lui dire qu’elle est… »

Soudain Clawhauser lui fait une mimique bizarre faisant trembloter son cou et rouler les yeux

« … Mignonne » Termine-t-il en comprenant trop tard.

Soudain quelqu’un attrape sa queue et tire dessus le faisant japper de douleur. Il se retourne brusquement, un début de grognement dans la gorge pour se retrouver face à face avec un Charlie l’air surpris et deux oreilles.

Il baisse alors la tête avec un air contrit : « Ey Hopps, Shamaï. Déjà de retour du Troisième ?

– Nick… Je vais devoir t’arracher les poils de la queue un par un pour que tu apprennes à ne plus m’appeler mignonne ? Dit-elle, tenant toujours le bout dudit appendice.

– Chef non chef ! Information imprimée chef. Plus de mot en M chef. Glapit-il en saluant.

– Dans mon bureau immédiatement. Dit-elle en tapant du pied et en pointant la porte menant aux box.

Nick ne se fait pas prier et part dare-dare vers les box, suivit de très près par une lapine furax.

Clawhauser et Charlie se regardent. Le guépard commence à rigoler et dit « Ils sont toujours comme ça. On s’y fait.

– J’imagine. Dis Benjamin, Wilde est le premier renard que tu côtoies n’est-ce pas ?

– Euh… oui, enfin façon personnelle. Comme Judy est le premier lapin que je fréquente comme ça. Pourquoi ?

– Non rien. Au fait, je m’excuse pour ce matin. Sur le moment j’étais un peu énervé, mais bon. Essaye quand même de ne pas le crier sur les toits hein ? » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil avant d’embrayer vers les box, laissant un guépard tout souriant à son comptoir qui après un bref instant prend son téléphone et commence à surfer l’air concentré.

 

 

***

 

« Bon alors ? On échange tout de suite nos infos ou j’attends que Hopps ne tue quelqu’un…

– Je ne vais pas le tuer, juste le peler.

-… ou que Nick nous parle de sa conquête. Pendant les heures de boulots en plus… coquin.

– Conquête ? Demande aussi tôt Judy, les oreilles dressées.

– Ha ha. Après un cours sur les odeurs des émotions et des espèces Nick nous a ramené un bel échantillon. Renarde… Elle valait le coup au moins ?

– J’avais dit que j’avais rendez-vous avec un beau petit-lot non ? le coupe Nick en rigolant mais sans aucun humour dans la voix.

– Oh aller Nick, ce n’est pas la fin du monde. Et tu n’avais qu’a prévoir un masque-odeur. Je croyais que les renards en avaient toujours sous la patte ? Vous êtes assez musqués non ?

– Har har ! Je n’ai pas pensé à demander à Carottes de me prêter le sien… » il s’interrompt alors en voyant le regard choqué de Judy.

 

« Ok, ok. Ma faute. Je n’aurai pas dû faire cette remarque. Peut-on essayer de se recentrer sur notre affaire pour le moment et faire face en professionnels ?

– Ou… oui, oui sergent. Bien sur, dit Judy, sa voix trahissant une certaine émotion.

Nick se contente de hausser les épaules sans rien dire, attendant qu’ils commencent.

 

« Bien. D’après l’interrogatoire de mademoiselle Sandhorn, dite Black Sabot, rondement mené par Hopps, les deux groupes étaient en effet en guerre. Presque une guerre ouverte apparemment. Les hostilités ont commencé après l’arrestation de Bellwether »

Nick regarde Judy qui semble encaisser sans broncher. Elle avait déjà eu l’info en directe et l’avait digéré.

 

« Ils ont commencé par une guerre de marquage comme beaucoup de groupe de tagueurs, mais leurs tags sont devenus plus agressifs et ils ont fini par avoir quelques accrochages plus physiques… Howlite a fini avec une muselière attachée à un lampadaire après que les Vitriols aient tabassé un membre des Bulles Noires.

Judy regarde Nick qui semble encaisser sans broncher. Mais elle sait au fond d’elle-même ce qu’il doit ressentir.

 

« Après ça Howlite est devenue plus dangereuse, jusqu’à sortir une arme à feu. Les Bulles Noires ne savent pas si elle avait des munitions vu qu’elle n’a jamais tiré, mais ils n’ont pas tenté de le savoir non plus. Mais apparemment les Vitriols ont commencé à se fracturer après ça. L’une d’entre eux à même proposé une rencontre entre Micha et le leader des Bulles. C’était prévu il y a trois semaines, mais…

– Ils ne sont jamais venus et n’ont plus donné de signe d’activité dans la rue n’est-ce pas ? Demande Nick

– Exactement. Comment le sais-tu ?

– Tu crois quoi Carottes ? Je n’ai pas fait que galocher depuis le début de l’affaire.

– Ha ha… Pardon, dit rapidement Charlie, couinant légèrement sous la dureté du regard que lui lance Judy.

– Et qu’est qu’elle a dit le contact ? Demande froidement Judy en se retournant vers Nick.

– Que les Streets Vitriol semblent avoir commencé à tremper dans ce qu’il ne faut pas. Apparemment ils ont commencé à dealer.

– Tu es sûr de ça Nick ? Parce que Sandhorn nous a dit que leur groupe avait été aussi approché par ce genre de personne justement. Dit Judy

– Pas à cent pourcents, mais je pense que Growley le savait ou se doutait de quelque chose. Je t’ai dit qu’elle cachait des informations.

– Et tu penses que quelque chose aurait pu mal se passer ? Entre eux les fournisseurs j’entends.

– C’est possible. Des fournisseurs qui approchent comme ça des groupes de jeunes rebelles c’est classique, mais pour faire le tour de groupes opposés comme ça, soit ils sont nouveaux et mangent à tous les râteliers, soient… ils cherchent autre chose. Ça peut être dangereux. Je vais demander plus d’information à mon… contact »

 

Charlie retient une nouvelle blague, surtout quand il voit le regard que les deux s’échangent à ce moment-là. L’air presque outré de la lapine et la lueur de défi et le petit sourire du renard.

Judy finit par reprendre.

« Mais là on parlerait d’un groupe de sept jeunes qui auraient disparut ? On est plus dans la même affaire à ce niveau-là.

– Je suis d’accord, mais avant de sauter sur les conclusions il faudrait vérifier les déclarations de disparition auprès des postes locaux et voir les familles des Vitriols.

– Bon on va faire comme ça, dit Charlie. Demain je vais voir monsieur Growley, puis je retourne voir madame. Je vais lancer un mandat pour chopper les Bulles Noires et les cuisiner. De votre côté vous vous occuperez de la partie Vitriols & cie.

 

Judy acquiesce en regardant les photos des dossiers des Streets Vitriol. « Comment peut-on se retrouver dans une telle situation à leur âge ? » Se dit-elle. Sa détermination à retrouver Micha devint d’acier.

 

 

        - Appartement de Judy et Nick – Flock Street – Le soir -

 

La porte d’entrée s’ouvre violemment sur une lapine fulminante qui se retourne, le pied droit tambourinant le sol, fusillant un renard du regard.

«  **Nicholas**.Le renard se fige de surprise et ses oreilles se plaquent contre sa tête. C’est quoi cette histoire de masque-odeur ? _Je t’interdis_ de lancer ce genre de rumeur sur mon dos compris ?

– Quoi ? Tu as peur que les collègues pensent que madame s’est trouvé un casse-croûte et essaye de le cacher ? lance-t-il d’un ton moqueur.

– Si tu oses faire ça, je.. je.. »

 

Judy semble vibrer. Nick n’est pas sûr de l’avoir déjà vu dans un tel état de colère depuis sa rencontre avec Mahiliba, elle semble en même temps sur le point de pleurer et il ressent un coup au cœur. Malheureusement il est lui-même encore un peu énervé par leur friction au Central et dérape.

 

« T’inquiète, je sais bien que tu ne l’utilises que pour effacer toute odeur vulgaire de renard avant de repartir chez toi.

Judy stupéfaite le regarde, la bouche grande ouverte, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

« Comme s’il y avait la moindre chance que je ne remarque pas ton absence totale d’odeur quand je t’ai amené à la gare…

– Quoi ? Mais ça n’a rien à voir… C’est… et puis de quel droit me parles-tu sur ce ton alors que tu vas faire je ne sais quoi de… de… avec une femelle alors qu’on est en pleine enquête.

– Ma vie sexuelle t’intéresse **lapin**? Demande Nick. Judy voit le visage de Nick se déformer dans un terrible air narquois aux yeux mi-clos lorsque son masque d’arnaqueur se remet en place.

– Nick, non. Je…

–  _C’est bon,_ ç _a suffit._ _J’ai a faire. A demain…_ partenaire »

 

Avant qu’elle n’ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Nick rouvre la porte et sort en la claquant brutalement derrière lui.

Judy se retrouve alors seule devant l’entrée, silencieuse, le seul bruit est le bourdonnement de son sang dans ses oreilles. Tout son corps est crispé, partagé entre la colère contre la blague de Nick sur cette histoire de rumeur, la honte de s’être en effet sentie obligé, comme à chaque fois, de masquer son odeur avant de rentrer chez elle et la peur panique de le voir partir comme ça, sur ce dernier mot dit froidement en commun.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps passe avant que la sonnette d’entrée ne la fasse sursauter en la ramenant brutalement dans le monde réel.

Elle se précipite alors pour ouvrir la porte, espérant au fond d’elle-même trouver un renard l’air penaud, ou souriant, ou peu importe du moment qu’il est là.

Mais… en effet il y a bien un renard devant la porte, couleur sable, plus petit qu’elle et dégageant une forte odeur de cigarette froide qui lui lance de cette voix surréaliste pour sa taille et pouvant égaler celle de Bogo.

 

« Officier tût tût ? En v'là une surprise, il fait un pas en arrière et regarde le numéro de l’appartement. J’me suis pas trompé d’turne pourtant. Nick est là ? J’ai des infos pour son enquête là »

Judy cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant d’assimiler ce que le mini renard vient de dire et de finir de retrouver ses esprits en même temps.

 

« Je.. non tu.. vous venez de le rater. Il est… sorti. Vous pouvez entrer si…

– Écoute flicaillonne, y a pas de vous ou de môsieur ok. C’est chiant et ça me donne des airs de je sais pas quoi mais q’j’aime pas » dit Finnick en grognant et en passant à côté d’elle pour rentrer dans l’appartement.

Surprise Judy le laisse passer sans rien dire et le regarde faire le tour du salon du regard avant d’aller directement vers le frigo.

« Pas de bière évidement ! Putain c’est la loose. Pff »

Judy entend malgré tout le bruit d’une cannette qui s’ouvre, puis le son de la télé. Elle referme la porte et va dans son salon pour trouver Fin assit sur le canapé devant un match, une canette de jus d’orange dans la patte.

 

« Alors Tût tût ? Qu’est-c’tu fous ici ?

– Je… J’habite ici. On est colocataire Nick et moi.

Le fennec manque de s’étouffer avec son jus.

– Sérieusement ? Eh ben s’il squatte avec la flicaille même après le boulot c’est qu’il est définitivement foutu. En même temps c’est mieux qu’un pont.

– Alors il a vraiment vécu sous… Non attend, pourquoi tu es là ? Tu parlais d’informations ?

– Ouais, ouais. Nick m’a rencardé sur votre affaire de gamin disparut. Vu que c’est un barbouilleur de mur comme moi, il est venu me poser pas mal de questions.

– Tu es un artiste de rue ? Attends ? Il a dit qu’il avait côtoyé des artistes… C’est… c’est toi le contact de Nick ? Demande-t-elle soudain. Un poids s’enlève de ses épaules.

– J’étais. Ma dernière œuvre tu l’as déjà vu, c’est mon van. Et ouais, Nicky est v'nu me poser tout un tas d’questions. J’l'ai d’abord envoyé chier, il le sait qu’chuis pas une balance. Mais il m’a dis qu’un gamin avait disparu… du coup… C’est quoi ce sourire débile ?

– Rien, rien. Merci pour lui Finnick, dit la lapine essayant de ne plus sourire.

– Mouais…… Fin lui lance un regard suspicieux. J’disais donc, la dernière fois qu’il est v'nu il m’a parlé de tout ce bordel. Je lui ai fait un petit topo sur ce que je savais encore du milieu, mais ce n’était pas suffisant pour vraiment aider. Du coup je lui ai dit que je me renseignerai et lui transmettrai les infos dès que possible… Mais bon s’il est pas là…

– Attends. Tu sais qu’on est partenaire au ZPD j’imagine. On travaille ensemble sur cette affaire. Je peux prendre les informations il n’y a pas de soucis.

– Mouais. Bon, plus tôt fait, plus tôt fini. En gros Mokio à commencer à s’amouracher d’une de leur membre et les autres ont pas apprécié. Il a perdu le lead.

Après ça le nouveau chef à pris contact avec les dealers qui les avaient approchés la première fois et que le gamin avait envoyé chier. Mais apparemment il ou elle avait déjà goutté la marchandise. Et ça c’est vraiment pas bon. Forcement ça s’est pas bien passer, car le groupe à fait le mort dès l’lendemain et même pas une s’maine après vous v'la sur les traces du gosse.

– C’est donc un enlèvement et non pas une fugue. Il faut absolument leur mettre la patte dessus.

– Y a des chances ouais. Tiens, l’adresse de la planque des Vitriols. Vous y trouverez ptet des indices, dit il en lui tendant un papier griffonné.

– Merci beaucoup Finnick. J’apprécie l’aide.

– Je le fais pour le gamin boule de poil, pas pour les bleus.

– Je m’en doute. Mais merci quand même… et un autre merci mais personnel… pour m’avoir permis de retrouver Nick. Je n’aurai jamais pu résoudre les hurleurs nocturnes sans lui, Je n’aurai pas pu m’excuser de l’avoir blessé, et.. et…

– Ok. Ça devient trop mielleux pour moi là. J’ai dit ce que j’avais à dire et j’m'arrache.

 

Et le fennec saute du canapé pour se diriger vers la porte de l’appartement. Mais juste avant de l’ouvrir il lance sans la regarder : « De rien la flicaillonne. Veille bien à ce qu’il ne joue pas trop au héros ok ?

– D’accord. **Merci** Finnick »

Surpris le fennec se retourne alors pour voir une Judy souriante qui lui fait un clin d’œil puis un “chut” du doigt.

« HA HA HA ! Rusé lapin »

 

 

***

 

Une fois Finnick sorti Judy note rapidement les informations qu’il leur a amené et appelle le Central pour demander un mandat pour l’adresse de la planque. Puis elle s’effondre un moment dans le canapé pour se concentrer sur les pensées qui la traverse.

« Oh Nick. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu’il fasse cette vanne sur la rumeur… après tout ça, et ce foutu anniversaire… ? Avec sa blague sur le « petit lot » je.. j’ai perdu mon calme quand Charlie a parlé d’odeur de renarde.

Il a senti l’odeur d’un autre renard et on en a immédiatement déduit que… J’en suis arrivée au point d’être jalouse ? En y repensant, ces derniers temps la manie de Nick de flirter avec tout le monde était devenue beaucoup moins drôle. Oh Dieux. J’ai complètement, totalement, merveilleusement craqué pour ce renard n’est-ce pas ? »

Malgré la situation Judy ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine où volettent quelques papillons. Son esprit s’échauffe de toutes ces émotions et elle se dit alors,

« Il faut que je le retrouve, je dois m’excuser, m’expliquer peut-être, je suis sûre qu’il comprendra… Bon lui aussi il a été un vrai abruti et il devra s’excuser. Mais après tout ira bien à nouveau »

 

Décidée, Judy toujours en tenu de travail se change rapidement avant de s’élancer à la recherche de son ami.

Elle descend les escaliers à toute vitesse mais une fois dehors, elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

« Je ne peux pas le chercher avec le cruiser. Le connaissant il n’est pas sur les grands axes. Elle part comme une fusée vers leurs endroits favoris du quartier. Elle jette un œil au Snarlbuck du bout de la rue, puis à la pâtisserie de l’autre côté du pâté de maison, ensuite le magasin de fripes où il a racheté ses chemises… rien. Réfléchi Judy, réfléchi. « Le parc ! Nick adore le parc ! »

 

Dans les minutes qui suivent les promeneurs du soir sur le chemin du parc de Little Rodentia voient passer entre leurs jambes un obus gris leur criant « Désolée ! »

 

 

        - Zootopia Downtown – Vole Parc – Nuit -

 

Lorsque Judy arrive au parc la nuit commence à tomber.

Le parc boisé adossé à Little Rodentia est le deuxième plus grand parc de Zootopia, si l’on met de côté la forêt urbaine de district de Rainforest bien sur.

Le soleil couchant peint le feuillage d’une couleur de feu. Elle essaie de chercher Nick du regard mais est éblouie par le reflet mordoré du soleil dans le point d’eau au centre du parc alors que le vent se lève.

 

Elle s’élance sur l’allée principale pour passer près du bosquet au bord de l’eau où Nick aime s’asseoir après leur jogging matinal… enfin quand elle arrive à le secouer assez pour qu’il vienne.

Elle le voit affalé sur le banc, essayant de retrouver son souffle en lui souriant et faisant une blague sur l’utilité d’avoir un popotin assez sympa pour rester devant lui et le motiver à courir comme ça.

Il y a pas mal de monde malgré l’heure. Les gens du quartier semblent beaucoup apprécier ce parc… surtout les couples à cette heure-ci se dit-elle en voyant les animaux en duo, patte dans la patte, ou des familles avec quelques petits qui se rapprochent de leurs parents en voyant le ciel s’assombrir à l’ouest.

 

Rapidement elle arrive vers le petit pont passant de l’autre côté de l’eau d’où il lance parfois du pain aux poissons, « Tu sais Carottes… je n’ai toujours connu que la ville. Même l’année que j’ai passé à Ys, au final ça reste une grande ville. L’océan c’est quelque chose tu sais, plus impressionnant encore que la mer intérieure de Zootopia, mais la forêt, les prairies… un jour peut-être, si j’ai la chance de vivre assez vieux, je pense que j’aimerais bien m’installer à la campagne et pourquoi pas cultiver les myrtilles » avait-il dit un jour, un léger sourire aux babines, perdu dans ses pensés. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé comment avait été la vie à Ys. Pourquoi n’avait-elle jamais vraiment fait attention au côté mélancolique et romantique de Nick jusque maintenant ?

Peut-être parce qu’il le cache sous des couches de blagues et remarques désagréables, de sarcasmes et de sourires narquois. Mais maintenant elle sait qu’il est là, car même si elle vient juste de s’en rendre compte, il le lui a montré… Il faut qu’elle le retrouve. Qu’elle lui dise. Tout de suite. Un grondement roule dans le ciel au loin.

 

Alors qu’elle approche du tournant le vent lui apporte une voix et surtout une odeur, c’est Nick c’est sur. Il parle Vulpin, mais la cadence et les phrase complexes lui échappe. Au moment où elle va pour tourner… une autre voix se fait entendre. Plus douce. Un gloussement qui dégouline de flirt.

Le cœur de Judy s’arrête un instant. Lorsqu’il repart elle s’avance, cachée derrière les arbres pour observer. Pourquoi ce cache-t-elle ? Sa raison lui dit qu’elle n’a pas à faire ça, son cœur lui dit de ne pas faire ça. Mais elle le fait. Elle contourne lentement l’arbre et regarde.

Et elle les voit. Nick adossé à un arbre les bras croisés. En face de lui une renarde, blanche comme neige, qui rigole, une patte posée sur la poitrine de Nick. Le cœur de Judy rate un battement.

 

Ils se parlent, peu de choses atteignent le cerveau de la lapine, rien à part ce qu’elle voit. Son cœur s’écrase soudain sur lui-même et coule dans le désespoir. Sa vision se trouble alors que sa respiration devient difficile.

Elle voit Nick sortir une enveloppe de sa poche de pantalon et le tendre à la renarde qui regarde dedans avant de le ranger dans son sac à patte. Puis elle lui pose une question à laquelle Nick semble réfléchir. Son visage reste neutre et avec un soupir il acquiesce.

Tout à coup le monde meurt autour de la lapine en même temps que ce qu’il restait de son cœur.

La seule image restante lui brûle les rétines, La renarde qui se coule contre Nick et l’embrasse langoureusement, presque sauvagement, avant de se détacher, un sourire satisfait sur les babines.

La vision de Judy se rétrécit comme l’écran d’une vieille télé qui s’éteint sur le couple qui s’éloigne. Nick s’étreint un instant la poitrine l’air perdu avant d’attraper le bras de la renarde lorsqu’elle va pour lui caresser la queue. Puis elle accroche son bras au sien et ils partent bras dessus, bras dessous vers la ville.

 

Judy se laisse tomber, recroquevillée au pied de l’arbre les oreilles sur ses yeux et les poings serrés dessus. Ses dents grincent tellement elle lutte pour ne pas hurler. Le vent est devenu bourrasque et des grondements plus proches résonnent. Dans le tumulte des feuilles et des branches autour d’elle, elle a l’impression d’entendre une voix. Une voix mièvre qui a le timbre de la renarde blanche.

« Évidement, tu t’attendais à quoi idiote de lapine ? C’est un renard, pourquoi s’intéresserait-il à toi ? Pauvre petite proie ridicule, tomber amoureuse d’un prédateur…

– Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, TAIS-TOI ! Et pourquoi pas Hein ? »

La petite voix moqueuse ne dit rien de plus mais un petit rire moqueur se fait entendre alors que Judy se met à courir à perdre haleine, sans savoir vers où, elle court alors que le tonnerre claque, que les gouttes chaudes et épaisse d’un orage d’été tombent faisant disparaître ses larmes brûlantes. L’orage est magnifique dans le ciel nocturne de Zootopia. Sous un pont près duquel une vielle chaise de jardin est en train de finir de décrépir, une petite lapine grise au cœur brisé s’effondre en hurlant.

 


	7. Home 6 - Souffrances et Préjudices

 

        - Appartement de Judy et Nick – Flock Street – Nuit profonde -

 

Après ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité de tristesse, Judy avait fini par rentrer.

L’orage s’était calmé, les pleurs aussi. Plus de cris de désespoir lorsque le tonnerre et le vent passèrent.

Son esprit enfiévré avait essayé de réfléchir, de rationaliser. Mais que peut la raison face au cœur ?

Elle avait voulu maudire Nick pour tout ça, mais elle s’était maudite pour avoir eu la bêtise de tomber amoureuse d’un prédateur, son coéquipier et surtout son meilleur ami. Mais malgré tout ça son cœur ne voulait rien entendre.

Puis le travail vint mettre son sou dans la machine. Elle ne pouvait laisser tomber Micha Growley alors qu’il avait très sûrement été enlevé, et apparemment pas que lui. Mais arriverait-elle à travailler avec Nick ? Le regarder après tout ça ? Au final il n’y était pour rien… c’est elle qui avait eu la bêtise de tomber amoureuse.

Résoudre cette affaire était une priorité… après… elle y réfléchirait.

 

Quand elle arrive à l’appartement Nick être semble encore absent, ce qui fait couler quelques larmes alors qu’elle pensait avoir tout épuisé. Elle se jette telle quel sur son lit sans se soucier de sa fourrure encore humide collée à ses vêtements. Les chiffres rougeoyants de son réveil lui indiquent qu’il est presque 3 h du matin… peut être n’est-il plus vraiment la peine de dormir, mais elle se sent tellement drainée que ses paupières commencent à se fermer contre sa volonté.

Enfin jusqu’à ce que le bruit de clés dans une porte vers l’entrée ne la ramène à la conscience. Nick vient de rentrer.

Son cœur s’agite, mais sa raison lui dit de se taire, alors le cœur se calme… mais souffre.

Elle tend malgré tout une oreille lorsqu’elle entend un bruit qui un bref instant lui fait penser a un gémissement ou un soupir. Elle entend ensuite le bruit du robinet dans salle de bain, puis soudain une porte s’ouvre précipitamment et beaucoup moins agréable, des bruits de haut le cœur et de vomissement. Ensuite le robinet à nouveau, puis le silence.

Pas un bruit ne se fait entendre après ça, jusqu’à ce que soudain la poignée de sa porte de chambre grince légèrement. Elle est à moitié baissée.

Elle a déjà remarqué à quel point il peut être silencieux lorsqu’il le veut vraiment. Même avec ses oreilles de lapin elle doit se concentrer pour l’entendre, alors quand elle ne s’y attend pas… combien de fois lui avait-il déjà fait des farces ainsi, pour ensuite se courir après à travers l’appartement… combien de fou rire quand il avait découvert qu’elle est chatouilleuse…

Et Judy serre les dents de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater en sanglots et prie les Dieux de ne pas laisser la porte s’ouvrir. Elle sait qu’elle ne pourra pas gérer la vue d’un Nick qui a probablement passé une bonne soirée en bonne compagnie, pas là, pas maintenant.

La poignée remonte lentement et elle entend un nouveau haut le cœur et des bruits de parquet qui grince dans l’autre chambre, le léger couinement du lit, puis plus rien à part une vague d’émotion qui lui prend les tripes… du dégoût. Pourquoi se sent-elle soudain aussi dégoûtée d’elle-même ?

 

 

        - Zootopia Downtown – ZPD Premier District – 23 juin -

 

Le lendemain matin, Judy qui n’a pas vraiment dormi désactive son réveil et sort de sa chambre avant même que le ciel ne commence à bleuir à l’horizon. Elle griffonne un mot et après s’être changée part directement au Central.

Lorsqu’elle arrive le service de nuit commence à partir. Au bureau d’accueil une lionne bien moins souriante que Clawhauser, qu’elle a déjà croisé les très rares fois ou Clawhauser était absent, regarde la lapine entrer.

« Eh bien Hopps ? Tombée du lit ce matin, puis voyant sa fourrure emmêlée et collée. Ou passé une sale nuit ?

– Un peu des deux Zakanya. Bonjour et bonne nuit » dit-elle sobrement avant d’aller directement au vestiaire femelle pour prendre une douche en essayant de se débarrasser en même temps de ses dernières larmes, avant de se sécher tant bien que mal au gigantesque sèche-fourrure, puis de se brosser rapidement et de se préparer pour la journée en allant feuilleter les dossiers des Streets Vitriol pour relever toutes les adresses disponibles et vérifier sur l’intranet les disparitions.

 

Une heure plus tard Charlie débarque pour la trouver là, surpris. Il voit immédiatement le visage tiré et les yeux un peu vitreux de la lapine.

« Oula Hopps. Tu nous couves quelque chose ? Tu as l’air d’un zoombie, où pas loin d’en devenir un.

– Très drôle sergent. Mais non, j’ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit, « Tu parles d’un euphémisme, pense-t-elle ». Mais pas d’inquiétude, je suis parfaitement opérationnelle pour aujourd’hui. J’ai quelques informations sur Micha et le nouveau leader des Streets Vitriol ainsi que les dealers.

Nous devons absolument vérifier si les différents membres vont bien, mais déjà j’ai vu que Marjory Howlite a été portée disparue par sa mère la veille de la disparition de Micha. J’ai aussi…

– Oula oula Hopps. Ce n’est plus de la motivation, c’est de la frénésie. Je comprends que ça t’ait tenue éveillée une partie de la nuit, mais il faut être un peu plus calme. Si tu es trop sur les nerfs tu risques de faire une erreur. En plus Wilde n’est pas encore là, autant l’attendre pour commencer le briefing non ?

– Oui… désolée », dit-elle platement avant de s’enfermer dans un mutisme assez inhabituel.

Charlie la regarde l’air un peu soucieux avant de préparer sa rencontre avec les Growley.

 

Nick finit par arriver avec un peu de retard avec trois tasses de chez Snarlbuck et une tête pas vraiment plus fraîche que celle de Judy, qui étrangement essayait d’éviter tout regard et tout contact direct avec lui.

« Eh ben ça promet » se dit le pauvre Shamaï et se passant une patte sur le visage.

 

« Bon, puisque nous sommes tous là et armés de café ou autre stimulant matinal nous devrions pouvoir commencer. Judy ?

– Donc comme je disais, je sais d’une source sûre que Micha Growley avait perdu très récemment le contrôle des Streets Vitriol suite à une histoire avec une de ses membres qui n’a pas plus aux autres.

Le nouveau leader a décidé de prendre contact avec les dealers mais les choses ont dérapé et depuis les Vitriols ne font plus parler d’eux.

– Mais est-ce qu’on sait s’ils font profils bas où s’ils ont disparu ? Demande Charlie.

– Marjory Howlite c’est sûr. Herbert Pawvlof et Cyril Slope sont majeurs et ont des logements propres, donc pas de moyens direct de savoir pour le moment. Il n’y a pas de signalement en ce qui concerne Manuella Sierra. Quant au deux autres sans leurs noms pas moyen de savoir ce qu’il en retourne.

– Ok. Ça c’est des infos bravo Hopps. Et toi Nick ? Charlie renifle brièvement. Ton “contact” t’a donné des pistes fraîches concernant ce cher Micha ? Nick ? Wilde ?

Nick est appuyé contre le bureau d’à côté, son regard était vide. Puis il relève légèrement la tête et fait un non de la tête.

 

« Okaaay. Bon les assignations de ce matin reste inchangées. Je vais voir les Growley, en commençant par monsieur et vous, vous faites le tour des domiciles des Vitriols puis on se…

– J’ai l’adresse de la planque des Streets Vitriol, le coupe Judy. Je pense qu’il serait bon d’aller y jeter un œil également.

– Ton contact est efficace Hopps c’est bien. Je pense que vérifier le bon état de santé des Vitriols reste la première chose à faire, ensuite on ira, ou vous irez selon si j’ai fini ou non, jeter un œil.

Bien puisque tout est dit, vous pouvez disposer. On se retrouve dès que possible.

– A vos ordres sergent », dit Judy avant de se diriger directement vers la sortie.

 

Nick commence à bouger lorsqu’elle est déjà à mi-chemin, mais lorsqu’il passe devant Charlie ce dernier l’attrape par le bras.

« <* **Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé hier soir, mais vous avez intérêt à ne pas laisser ça empiéter sur l’enquête. C’est bien clair ?** * >

– Rooh Sergent. Vous voilà bien curieux sur la vie de vos subordonnés… <* **Mais ne vous en faite pas, avec des gamins en jeu, je serais toujours à cent pourcents.** *>

Sans se départir de son sourire, Nick dégage son bras de la patte de Charlie d’un coup sec et continu son chemin derrière la lapine qui ne s’est pas arrêtée.

 

***

 

Le trajet vers le premier domicile se fait dans un silence total. A un moment Judy jette un rapide coup d’œil à Nick, se demandant comment retrouver une bonne dynamique de travail au moins pour cette enquête. Lorsqu’elle voit son regard vide, comme si son essence était partie vagabonder elle doit lutter contre une nouvelle envie de pleurer en se demandant si ses pensées sont pour cette… cette…

 

Nick lui ne comprend pas ce qui a pu arriver à son amie. Déjà elle part le matin sans l’attendre avec juste un « Fin est passé hier soir. Je suis au Central, à tout à l’heure » laissé sur la table. Et depuis qu’il est arrivé elle semble l’ignorer complètement. Elle lui en voulait à ce point pour cette histoire de masque-odeur ? C’était complètement stupide de faire une scène pareille pour si peu.

Mais il a du mal à se concentrer et serre son poing contre sa poitrine. Quelque chose ne va pas, vraiment pas.

 

Ils arrivent sans plus de mots échangés dans le cruiser que « C’est là », et « Ok ».

Une fois garés et sortis, Judy regarde rapidement autour d’elle. Quartier plutôt moyen mais apparemment tranquille. Devant elle un petit immeuble de standing moyen décoré sur le côté d’un graph couvrant presque la moitié du bâtiment. Elle reconnaît en bas le sigle des Streets Vitriol.

« On ne peut pas dire que ça soit discret comme signalisation, se dit-elle à haute voix. Au moins on est sur d’être au bon endroit »

Et avant que Nick n’est pu dire un mot elle se dirige vers l’entrée. Un rapide coup d’œil sur l’interphone avant d’appuyer sur un bouton… rien. Elle recommence plus longuement… toujours rien Elle recommence encore une fois, encore plus longtemps sans plus de réaction.

Elle finit par essayer d’autre numéros jusqu’à ce qu’on lui réponde et que l’annonce du mot ZPD lui fasse ouvrir la porte. Un tour rapide du bâtiment et du peu de gens présent lui apprend que personne ne sait rien. C’est un jeune, asocial et replié sur lui-même. Il s’est pris le bec plusieurs fois avec certains locataires concernant le graphe sur le mur, mais rien d’autre de notable.

« Bon on peut mettre Pawvlof sur la liste des disparus apparemment, dit-elle en soupirant.

– Ou des partis ou planqués, lance Nick sur un ton moqueur.

– C’est sérieux Nick. Avec les criminels qu’ils ont peut-être mis en rogne on ne peut pas simplement se dire qu’ils se cachent et passer à la suite, dit-elle sèchement.

– Je n’ai pas dit le contraire non plus. On fera un signalement avec l’ordinateur de bord t’inquiète.

-…

– Bon. Slope n’est qu’a deux pattés de maisons d’ici. En route »

Et sans rien échanger de plus ils continuèrent la tournée des adresses des Streets Vitriol.

Slope est aux abonnés absents également et son petit immeuble semble déserté à cette heure de la matinée. Ils le signalent aussi comme potentiellement disparut.

 

Rapidement ils arrivent devant le domicile des Sierra. Judy commence encore une fois par l’interphone, sans plus de réponse que les deux autres fois.

Lorsqu’elle regarde l’étage où ils sont censés habiter elle voit que tous les volets sont fermés.

Après un rapide tour des voisins ils apprennent que les Sierra sont soudainement partis avant-hier soir après que des éclats de voix aient été entendues venant de chez eux. Rien de compréhensible, l’insonorisation est plutôt bonne dans le bâtiment.

D’après un couple âgé du rez-de-chaussée trois motards s’étaient garés devant l’immeuble. Le plus grand était resté dehors, haut et large, taille buffle. Ils sont repartis dix minutes après maximum.

Moins d’une heure après les Sierra quittaient leur appartement.

Une jeune gazelle du dernier étage, infirmière au Baobab Général, dit les avoir vu lorsqu’elle est rentrée du travail. Ils ont enfourné quelques sacs dans leur voiture sans lui prêter attention et sont parti précipitamment avant qu’elle n’ait pu leur parler. Mme Sierra avait l’air effrayé et tenait fermement Manuella et son petit frère contre elle.

 

Une vérification de leur garage confirme l’absence de leur véhicule.

 

« Donc ils sont venus les menacer au point de les faire fuir… on peut imaginer que les autres ont eu la même visite. Du coup pourquoi ces enlèvements ? dit a haute voix une Judy pensive, les sourcils froncés. Puisqu’on est sûr qu’ils ont enlevé Micha et Marjory ? Tu penses qu’ils ont servi d’exemple ?

– …

– Nick ?

– …

– Nom d’un craquer Nick ! On parle de menaces sur des familles et de possibles enlèvements là. Ce n’est pas une journée de routine à patrouiller. Si tu ne te sens pas capable de bosser correctement parce que tu… tu… »

 

« Tu t’envoies en l’air avec cette espèce de… » pense-t-elle en serrant les dents presque douloureusement pour ne rien dire et retenir la boule dans sa gorge.

 

Une point de douleur traverse la poitrine de Nick, faisant malheureusement éclater la bulle de fatigue, d’incompréhension, d’énervement et de tristesse qui l’étouffe depuis ce matin.

« Écoute lapin, je pense tout autant aux gamins que toi et je ne donne pas moins que le maximum quoique je pense de Growley ou de ses origines. Alors on va juste finir cette patrouille comme elle a commencé et comme ça on évitera de se dire de la merde ok ? »

« Sérieusement ? C’est quoi son problème pour qu’elle se mette dans un état pareil ? C’était juste une blague, faut pas exagérer. Elle ne va pas me faire la gueule éternellement quoi » pense-t-il en se renfrognant mentalement et en mettant son masque neutre d’arnaqueur alors que son visage se tourne de nouveau vers la rue.

 

Judy sent une bouffée de colère et de larmes monter. Non seulement il se permet de la tromper et maintenant il lui dit carrément de se taire ?

« Tromper ? Attends Judy, tu penses à quoi là ? Déjà pour tromper il faudrait être ensemble, et après hier soir tu sais bien que vous ne serrez jamais…

– JE SAIS ! Et alors ? Je n’y peux rien si je l’ai…

– Arrête de penser à ça ! Arrête de penser ça ! Arrête de penser ! »

La lapine reprend la route d’une conduite sèche vers le dernier domicile à visiter sans dire un mot, mais la tempête fait rage dans sa tête et son cœur alors qu’elle se bat avec l’horripilante petite voix de la veille revenue la titiller.

 

Dernière adresse, une zone légèrement plus huppée du quartier.

La mère de Marjory Howlite est chez elle et est soulagée de voir que la police prend enfin sa demande au sérieux. Elle les accueille en souriant avec un poil trop de crocs exposés et les traits tirés mais elle a l’air gentille, juste pas bien connectée avec la réalité se dit Judy. Point positif elle ne fait pas attention à l’humeur plus que maussade de la lapine qui lui pose ses questions sans détour et lui répond sans retenue.

« Bien sur elle a fait pas mal de bêtises ces derniers temps… Son père ? Oh il est absent pour le moment, je l’élève presque toute seule… Une louve adolescente et fille unique ce n’est vraiment pas de tout repos… Elle s’est acoquinée des mauvaises personne, mais une jeune fille amoureuse ça fait parfois des bêtises… Un certain Mokio je crois, mais il avait une mauvaise influence sur elle, il lui arrivait de découcher de plus en plus souvent… c’est pour ça qu’elle n’a pas déclaré sa disparition tout de suite. En plus elle avait changé ces derniers temps. Plus distante, plus agressive… Motards ? Non personne n’est venu à part vous… Merci, merci officiers de chercher ma fille »

 

 

***

 

De retour dans le cruiser Judy s’attache et soupire avant de se tourner vers Nick toujours totalement silencieux et le regard dan le vague. Son attitude commence sérieusement à échauffer la lapine. « Faire son maximum hein ? Depuis notre départ du Central il n’a servit à rien d’autre qu’à occuper un siège et faire des remarques désagréables. Je suis l’officier senior et il va falloir t’en rappeler Nick, parce que là ça suffi. J’en ai marre » pense-t-elle.

Elle prend une inspiration, les oreilles droites, le regard qui se durcit et ouvre la bouche pour dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Écoute Ni…

– Ça ne colle pas Carottes. Le délai n’est pas bon » dit-il, toujours regardant vers rien et ne voyant pas le visage de sa partenaire passer du ras-le bol à l’incompréhension lorsqu’un de ses sourcils froncés remonte et que ses oreilles qui avaient commencé à rougir sous la colère tombent légèrement.

 

« Si cette junkie n’a pas déclaré la disparition de sa fille tout de suite parce qu’elle avait déjà découché ou juste parce qu’elle ne s’en était pas rendu compte, alors Marjory a disparut bien plus d’une journée avant Micha, continu Nick. Hors d’après les voisins des Sierra ils sont partis le même jour que Micha s’est évaporé dans les ruelles non ? »

Le cerveau de la lapine commence à faire jouer ses engrenages et à mettre les informations en parallèle. Madame Growley avait déclaré la disparition de Micha le 20. L’infirmière avait vu les Sierra partir en rentrant de son week-end d’astreinte, donc le 20 également.

Judy se tourne vers l’ordinateur de bord et pianote rapidement pour trouver le signalement de madame Howlite qu’elle avait déjà vu. Disparition déclarée le 19, la veille. Ses yeux scrutent l’écran, alors qu’elle fait papillonner le pointeur sur la page. La déposition ! Elle n’avait pas lu la déposition en fichier joint. Immédiatement elle clique et un rapport s’affiche retranscrivant la déclaration de madame Howlite. Elle la lit rapidement cherchant une information précise : « Ma fille a disparu. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne l’ai pas vu. Elle n’est jamais restée dehors si longtemps »

Plusieurs jours ?… plusieurs jours… « et même pas une s’maine après vous v'la sur les traces du gosse » résonne alors la voix grave de Finnick.

 

C’est ce moment que choisi son téléphone professionnel pour sonner ramenant Judy dans l’habitacle du cruiser. Elle décroche par réflexe sans même regarder l’écran.

 

« Officier Hopps à l’appareil.

– Hopps, ici Shamaï. Alors où en êtes vous du côté des Streets Vitriol ?

– Oh, sergent. Aucun de présent. Pawvlof et Slope ne sont pas chez eux et aucun témoin, les voisins font tout pour les ignorer. Nous avons fait les signalements pour personnes disparut sur l’intranet.

La famille Sierra dans son ensemble a fuit la ville après avoir reçu une visite d’intimidation de trois motards. En ce qui concerne Howlite il y a peut être un changement.

– Un changement ? Vous l’avez retrouvé ?

– Malheureusement non. Mais au vu des dires de sa mère et de sa déposition lors de la déclaration de disparition, sa fille a disparu depuis assez longtemps pour être considérée comme le nouveau leader des Streets Vitriol.

– … Ok… donc on a deux disparus, une famille menacée en fuite et deux enlevés dont une depuis presque une semaine. Je vais devoir en référer immédiatement à ma cheffe ainsi qu’au Chef Bogo. Nous avons la confirmation que c’est une affaire bien plus grave qu’une fugue. Je vais aussi devoir faire un rapport pour le bureau confédéral pour les Sierra. Il va falloir les retrouver, les interroger et les mettre sous protection.

– Est-ce que cette affaire aussi… pardon, est-ce que cette affaire va nous être retirée sergent ?

– Aussi ? Euh je ne pense pas Hopps. Pour le moment nous faisons ce qu’il y a à faire et Growley semble satisfait que vous soyez sur l’affaire. Par contre à la moindre erreur on aura de la chance si on finit à la circulation à vie.

Mais au vu de l’importance du cas ils vont sûrement agrandir l’équipe ou faire plusieurs groupes avec une assignation précise chacun. Mais quoi qu’il arrive je demanderai à ce qu’on continue ensemble.

– Je vois. Merci ser… Charlie.

– De rien, on fait du bon boulot, je ne vois pas de raison de changer la dynamique, n’est-ce pas ?

– … Non aucune raison en effet sergent. Je pense qu’aller à la planque comme prévu nous permettra peut-être de trouver des indices. Vous venez avec nous ?

– Malheureusement non, Je dois aller voir madame Growley rapidement. Son ex m’a dit l’avoir eu au téléphone hier soir et elle semblait presque affolée. J’ai l’impression qu’elle a du nouveau mais ne veut pas trop nous en parler. Mais ça ne sert à rien d’y aller à trois non plus, alors on reste sur ce qui était prévu et on se retrouve après.

– À vos ordres sergent. Hopps terminé.

– Ha ha. Ce n’est pas un talkie Hopps… Shamaï… terminé »

 

Après avoir raccroché Judy reste silencieuse un moment. Un pointe de culpabilité vient s’ajouter au sac d’émotions qu’elle promène depuis ce matin. Sa rancœur et cette jalousie sourde l’on fait douter du professionnalisme de Nick. Et elle commence à se demander si elle ne devrait pas douter du sien.

La voix de Nick finit par la sortir de son remue méninges silencieux.

« Il va falloir penser à y aller Peluche. Le cruiser ne va pas se conduire tout seul. J’entre l’adresse dans le GPS ou je te refais le radioguidage ?

– Euh… je préfère arriver à destination rapidement cette fois. Donc plutôt le GPS »

Elle ne peut réprimer un sourire en lui tendant l’adresse. La dernière fois où il avait voulu jouer au guide pour montrer qu’il connaissait bien les rues il les avait perdus. Il avait expliqué, en essayant de ne pas sourire, qu’il connaissait mieux les trajets à patte qu’en voiture. Heureusement cela n’avait pas été pour une urgence.

 

Nick doit probablement partager le même souvenir, car elle aperçoit un léger sourire qui courbe le coin de ses babines alors qu’il commence à entrer machinalement l’adresse dans leur ordinateur de bord.

« Alors, alors, nous allons donc au ...173 Balanite Lane… son visage se crispe brièvement et il enchaîne immédiatement d’un ton humoristique totalement feint. Hop ! En route mauvaise troupe ! »

Et il semble retomber dans son mutisme, mais son regard et son visage sont bien moins neutres.

Judy ne comprend pas trop et regarde l’itinéraire se dessiner avant que la vue ne change pour se mettre en position départ du guidage. Ses pattes se crispent sur le volant et elle démarre le cruiser, la douleur rayonnant de sa lèvre inférieur pincée fortement entre ses dents lui permet de lutter contre la fureur et les larmes qui montent. Et le véhicule s’élance dans les rues de la ville direction 173 Balanite Lane, quartier de Gnu York.

 

 

        - Quartier de Gnu York – planque des Streets Vitriol – midi -

 

« Vous êtes arrivé à destination » annonce la voix artificielle.

Le trajet n’a pas été long, mais il fut suffisant pour que Judy retrouve assez de calme pour continuer son travail. Le besoin grandissant d’un break avait commencé à s’imposer. Il lui fallait faire le point avec elle-même.

 

Le quartier de Gnu York est plutôt populaire, mais de bon standing. Situé le long de la ligne Animalia reliant le prestigieux Watering Hole où ils s’étaient trémoussés plusieurs mois auparavant sur les derniers tubes de Gazelle et le port de touristique de Lions Gate, le quartier disposait lui-même de son propre port de plaisance, le Mole Harbour.

Pas mal de boutiques décoraient des rues qu’arpentaient des mammifères de toutes espèces, une petite fête foraines s’était même installée sur la jetée en cette saison estivale et mettait une certaine ambiance festive et musicale.

C’est vers celle-ci qu’ils se sont dirigés. Le GPS les arrête non loin, devant l’accès de service d’un magasin dans une rue légèrement en retrait, un magasin de vêtement visiblement fermé depuis un moment à la façade sale et couverte d’affiches sur probablement plusieurs épaisseurs.

Elle jette un coup d’œil en sortant. Autour de l’accès de livraison et sur tout le pan de mur, une fresque chatoyante s’étale, arborant le symbole des Streets Vitriol. Judy ne peut s’empêcher de la trouver vraiment impressionnante et plutôt jolie, même si un ajout probablement récent la “défigure” par son côté agressif. Trônant au centre de la fresque un loup blanc apparemment sauvage est en train de tenir dans ses crocs un tapir inconscient ou mort. La qualité de l’œuvre la rend d’autant plus dérangeante et Judy sens un frisson la parcourir alors que ses oreilles se dressent brutalement et que son nez s’agite lorsqu’elle regarde les crocs teintés de rouge du loup, ou plus probablement de la louve. Sachant que le leader des Bulles Noires est un tapir et que Marjory Howlite est une louve polaire, la scène collait avec les dernières actions des Streets Vitriol et confirmait par la même que Majlite était bien devenu le nouveau leader.

La lapine semble s’ébrouer pour se débarrasser de la sensation que le dessin dégage, son nez se calme et ses oreilles retrouvent leur souplesse et elle commence à chercher une entrée, suivit par un renard silencieux qui lance un regard avec une pointe de mépris rageur à la fresque après avoir vu et senti la réaction de sa partenaire.

 

Il ne faut guère de temps à Judy pour trouver que le contour de l’une des portes de la façade semble se dessiner sur la masse d’affiches, mais il lui faut l’aide de la force complémentaire de Nick pour ouvrir la porte dont le valet rouillé rend l’ouverture plus que difficile. Lorsqu’ils entrent la première chose qui les frappes c’est l’odeur de peinture. Légère, enfin pour Judy, mais omniprésente. Des dizaines de mannequins de taille et d’espèce différentes ont été peints comme des œuvres tridimensionnelles… ou juste gribouillées pour certaines.

La lapine avance prudemment, pistolet taser au poing, plutôt mal à l’aise avec cette impression que certaine mannequins la regarde. Elle devient rapidement nerveuse au point de sursauter lorsque la porte finie par se refermer toute seule avec un bruit sourd. Elle se retourne, braquant son arme vers l’entrée et se retrouve le canon pointé directement vers l’abdomen du renard qui lui jette un regard inquiet lorsqu’elle fait un petit bond en arrière.

 

« Ey tout doux Carottes. Il faudrait décompresser un peu… je n’ai jamais été un fan du sport, alors encore moins du sport-élec. Ou alors tu me crois assez vieux pour vouloir me pauser un pacemaker ?, murmure-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

– Pff. Nick ! Tu es trop près, ça m’a surprise… Et c’est trop glauque ici. Tous ces yeux tournés vers moi en silence ça fait… brrr, et comme pour finir d’exprimer son état l’arrière de la tête et la nuque de la lapine s’ébouriffe.

– Ne te stresse pas tant que ça lapin. Tous ces vilains prédateurs sont en plastique, ricane-t-il tout bas.

– Prédateurs ? »

Un rapide coup d’œil calme lui confirme la boutade de Nick. Il n’y a pas une seule proie parmi les mannequins présents.

 

Nick, quant à lui, ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer lorsque Judy se retourne que la petite queue cotonneuse de la lapine s’est elle aussi ébouriffée, et son regard a un peu de mal à s’en détacher.

Mais soudain cette douleur revient, plus forte, son poing se serre contre sa poitrine et il manque de trébucher sur un bras de résine qui traîne par terre. Le juron Vulpin qu’il émet lui fait gagner un roulement d’yeux de Judy lorsqu’elle se retourne vers lui presque en sursaut pour le trouver en équilibre sur un pied, les yeux écarquillés et la langue légèrement sortie pointant entre ses dents, les bras battant et la queue tendue vers l’arrière pour retrouver l’équilibre.

Ce moment ridicule à deux effets. La tension accumulée de Judy se dissipe soudain comme un ballon qui se dégonfle, lui permettant de retrouver son calme et se recentrer sur la raison première de sa présence ici

Et le petit rire qu’elle essait d’étouffer avec une toux rapide en retournant à sa progression dans le magasin provoque un électrochoc dans les moustaches et la poitrine du renard qui reprend une posture normale. Une boule douloureuse lui serre la gorge et sa vision se trouble, l’obligeant à se frotter les yeux… pour les trouver humides. Il caresse alors brièvement son médaillon sous sa chemise, mais étrangement il n’y trouve aucun réconfort.

 

 

***

 

Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes prudentes et de progression lente, il leur paraît clairement que cette partie du magasin abandonné ne leur apprendra rien de plus. Leur attention se porte alors sur la réserve. La porte « réservé au personnel » est entrouverte. L’écriteau a été barré de noir et le symbole des Vitriols dessiné en grand en dessous. Alors qu’ils s’en approchent une odeur douceâtre effleure la truffe du renard. Immédiatement il agrippe l’épaule de la lapine qui se fige avant de se retourner vers lui. Nick montre sa truffe et fronce les sourcils avant de faire un signe désapprobateur de la tête. Il montre ensuite les oreilles de Judy puis la porte entrouverte.

Dressant ses radars poilus, Judy ferme les yeux et se concentre sur le moindre son. Elle entend Nick prendre une rapide inspiration avant de retenir son souffle.

Rapidement le silence devient profond, au point de percevoir le battement du cœur de Nick derrière elle. Ce rythme un peu plus lent que le sien et plus fort, lui rappel soudain ces soirées passées à se réconforter après l’affaire Arakun. Mais aussi ces soirées dans leur appartement où il lui est arrivé de s’endormir contre lui après une journée un peu trop chargée et ou après un massage des pieds, une merveille qu’il lui avait fait découvrir, quasi orgasmique par leur efficacité à relâcher les tensions musculaires. « Non arrête de penser à ça Judy ! » se dit-elle.

Mais ces pensées font remonter les émotions de la veille. Judy secoue rapidement la tête pour s’en débarrasser.

Nick la voyant secouer la tête passe à côté d’elle et l’arme dans la patte, ouvre la porte pour y jeter un œil.

Judy rouvre les yeux pour voir Nick devant elle, la tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte.

« Putain de Merde » dit-il simplement.

Judy se dépêche pour le rejoindre mais alors qu’elle va pour regarder Nick l’arrête fermement.

 

« Quoi ? Nick qu’y a-t-il ? grogne-t-elle, ennuyée d’avoir été stoppée ainsi.

– Attends deux secondes Carottes, dit Nick d’une voix sombre.

– Mais Quoi ? Je… Dieux il y a un… un…

– Non… et oui, dit-il sans émotion.

– Comment ça non et oui ?

– Carottes. Ce n’est pas un mammifère. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu’une proie et une planteuse de carottes qui plus est…

– Ey ! C’est quoi cette remarque de citadin spéciciste Nick ? Tu me prends pour quoi ?

– C’est pas ça Peluche. Mais je ne sais pas comment tu réagis à la vue d’une bête morte… enfin pas de façon naturelle.

– Une bête ? Pas naturelle ?

– Ouais… un… euh, des varans et des mouettes. Assez mal en point pour que ce soit difficile de dire le nombre exact.

– Oh… c’est bon, je-je vais gérer. Ça fait aussi partie du travail, il faut bien que je… vois » conclut-elle en avalant sa salive.

Son ton se veut convainquant mais c’est surtout elle qu’elle essaie de convaincre, car malgré sa préparation, malgré la mort d’Azéria, voir de ses yeux un être mort de façon violente n’est pas la partie qu’elle souhaite affronter dans son travail. Elle n’avait pas suivi Nick à ce moment-là, incapable d’affronter la vision de la jeune renarde tombée du toit… elle avait laissée Nick faire face seul… « pas étonnant qu’il ne s’intéresse pas à toi, hein ? Proie » la harcèle de nouveau la petite voix.

Judy l’ignore et prend une bonne inspiration avant de passer le pas de la porte, pour faire immédiatement deux pas en arrière, un demi-tour rapide et émettre un bruit bizarre, peu ragoutant en s’appuyant contre le mur.

 

« Ça va aller Carottes ? dit Nick en la regardant soudain d’un air surpris et inquiet.

– Ça va, ça va. Juste besoin de respirer un peu, dit-elle d’une voix faible, en essuyant un petit fil de salive du dos de la patte.

– C’était pas terrible comme réaction… je m’attendais plus à un jet de jus de carottes qu’à un cri de crapaud mourant, lance Nick en pouffant. Il essaye clairement d’alléger l’ambiance mais l’effet sur la lapine ne semble pas concluant.

– Merci, dit-elle en prenant le mouchoir qu’il lui tend. Les lapins ne vomissent pas instinctivement Nick. Nous n’avons pas tous les réflexes nauséeux. Mais là tout de suite ça n’empêche pas mon estomac de vouloir essayer.

– Donc tu peux faire semblant de rester stoïque devant un truc qui fait rendre son déjeuner à tout le monde. Classe. Enfin si tu évites le crapaud mourant.

–  **Renard crétin** va », lui lance-t-elle. Mais elle ne peut s’empêcher de sourire, car au final il a bien réussi à le lui faire retrouver.

 

Nick lui retourne son sourire de bon cœur et de façon sincère. La poigne froide sur son cœur semble soudain s’être relâchée et la douleur s’estompe.

En s’inclinant comme un maître d’hôtel devant la lapine et la porte.

Sachant à quoi s’attendre cette fois, Judy n’en prend pas moins une bonne inspiration et se tapote les joues avant de passer dans la réserve.

 

 

***

 

De l’autre côté se trouve un vaste espace de stockage, plein de caisses vides, d’immense étagère et même une carcasse de voiture de taille moyenne couverte de graffitis.

Mais ce qui avait provoqué la réaction de Judy c’était les mannequins de proies mutilés et installés dans des positions obscènes, barbouillés de sang séché, de lambeaux de chaire et d’entrailles, le tout dégageant une légère odeur étrange, douceâtre et franchement immonde, mélange de plastique brûlé et de viande commençant à se décomposer.

Sur le capot et autour de l’avant de la voiture des restes de varans et divers volatiles sont éparpillés et participent à l’odeur générale.

Étrangement cette odeur est stagnante, sirupeuse presque, car si au niveau de la porte elle reste faible, les quelques pas vers la scène font croître le relent de façon terrible.

Judy s’avance lentement vers la mise en scène grotesque et macabre pendant que Nick contourne l’amoncellement nauséabond pour aller inspecter plus en avant la réserve et éloigner sa truffe de ce remugle assassin.

 

Judy comprend pourquoi elle ne voyait pas de patins représentant des proies dans le magasin, ils sont ici. Ils ont aussi été peints pour leur donner un semblant de réalisme, ce qui rend la scène d’autant plus dérangeante.

Certain sont entaillés, d’autre décapité ou éventrés, et le sang et la chaire des pauvres bêtes ont servis à pousser le réalisme un bout trop loin au goût de la lapine qui détourne le regard, incapable de fixer cette vision plus longtemps.

Elle s’aperçoit alors que le renard n’est plus derrière elle. Un bref vent de panique la traverse avant qu’elle ne retrouve son calme.

 

« Nick ? » lance-t-elle d’une voix qui à ses oreilles résonne de façon piteuse.

– Derrière. J’ai trouvé des traces de sang Peluche, lui dit la voix de Nick qui semble venir du fond droit de la pièce.

– Il y a du sang partout ici Nick.

– Pas partout Carottes. En dehors du diorama devant toi, il n’y a pas d’autre trace qu’ici. Ramène ton cul pelucheux »

Judy ne peut réprimer un roulement d’yeux et un soupir blasé avant de passer entre les flaques séchées pour rejoindre Nick vers ce qui s’avère être l’entrée de livraison qu’ils avaient vu dehors.

Lorsqu’elle s’approche elle voit une petite flaque de sang de laquelle part une traînée qui va jusqu’à la porte de service juste à côté de la grande porte de chargement. Enfin qui semble plutôt coupée nette par la grande porte.

 

« Regarde là, dit Nick en montrant une trace de sang et quelques poils sur une étagère. Quelqu’un a heurté ce plateau.

– Tu penses que c’est Howlite ? Elle aurait donné rendez-vous aux dealers dans sa propre planque ?

– Vu l’odeur, ouaip. Je ne sais pas comment s’est déroulé l’entretient mais il a fini ici », Nick se met alors à quatre pattes et quadrille la zone en reniflant.

Judy le regarde faire d’un œil fuyant en cherchant elle aussi des indices. Ce comportement typiquement prédateur ne la met pas complètement à l’aise. Et Nick semble s’en rendre compte

 

«  _Lapin, peur du Grand Méchant Renard ?_ glousse-t-il.

–  **Sois plus sérieux renard**. Ça donne quoi du coup ? Dit-elle en soupirant alors que Nick se redresse.

– La personne qui a saigné le plus ici ce n’est pas Howlite. Je pencherais pour un… bubale.

À mon avis elle s’est débattue, l’a griffé et il l’a balancé contre l’étagère. Ça l’a mise assez ko pour qu’on la maîtrise et la traîne jusqu’à un véhicule dehors.

– Hmm… pas complètement ko. Regarde le mur là, au coin de l’ouverture, il y a des traces de griffes, un peu de sang et des petits poils, dit Judy en montrant sa trouvaille que Nick renifle.

– Pas de doute, loup et bubale. Elle en a blessé un et elle s’est agrippée là.

– Il faut prendre des échantillons de sang pour le labo. Il faudra sûrement repasser chez les Howlite pour prendre une trace ADN de comparaison.

– Cheffe oui cheffe, lance Nick en rigolant. Mais le matériel est dans le cruiser Carottes. File-moi les clés je vais chercher la mallette »

 

 

***

 

Et au moment précis ou il attrape les clés le bruit caractéristique d’une moto retenti soudain dans l’allée de service… juste de l’autre côté de la grande porte.

Nick et Judy se mettent immédiatement sur leurs gardes, silencieux, armes tranquillisantes au point et sens en alerte.

Lorsque les bruits de moteur se taisent les deux partenaires retiennent leur souffle dans l’attente d’une action violente. Quelques instants passent avant qu’une voix étouffée s’élève : « C’est la porte derrière la caisse là. Tiens attrape »

Judy perçoit le bruit métallique des clés attrapées, puis les pas approchant de la porte juste devant eux.

Nick tourne vers elle un regard interrogateur auquel elle répond par un signe de danger en montrant la porte et en faisant signe quelqu’un marche. Nick réagit immédiatement en se dirigeant derrière un abri d’où la porte reste visible. Judy ne tarde pas à se placer contre le mur, plus loin, de façon a se trouver derrière la porte lors de son ouverture.

Elle ne manque pas de remarquer le silence surprenant des pas du renard malgré sa concentration pour entendre le moindre son.

 

Moins d’une minute après que la voix ai parlé une clé joue dans la serrure et la porte s’ouvre lentement. Nick d’abord puis Judy voient un court museau tacheté passer lentement l’embrasure de la porte. Il renifle rapidement et l’air chargé de fragrances fétide et de poussière le font presque éternuer. La porte s’ouvre à moitié et un ocelot en tenu de simili-cuir passe l’entrée. Il avance prudemment, oreilles dressées et moustaches vibrantes, tout autant sur ses gardes que les deux compères prêts à agir.

« Alors Marco ! Tu vois quelque chose ? » lance la voix dehors faisant sursauter Judy et ledit Marco. C’est à ce moment tout se précipite.

En se tournant pour répondre à son interlocuteur avec un air passablement énervé il voit Judy du coin de l’œil. En une fraction de seconde il se cache complètement derrière la porte et de sort une arme électrique de sa veste.

Judy s’élance directement vers l’entrée en lançant un “Stop” en Félinéin comme appris à l’académie. Contre toute attente l’ocelot frappe brutalement dans la porte et fait un grand bond en arrière.

La lapine fait un roulé boulé pour éviter la porte qui manque de la percuter et dans le même mouvement se remet sur ses pieds plus ou moins en position accroupie, essaye de repérer et viser l’adversaire, pour malheureusement se retrouver mise en joue par le canon d’un taser.

Pendant un bref instant où le temps semble ralentir, elle aperçoit un sourire commencer à se dessiner sur le museau de l’ocelot alors que son doigt appuis sur la gâchette.

 

« Et un poulet grillé, un » se dit avec jubilation l’ocelot au moment où il tire sur le lapin devant lui. Mais sa satisfaction se transforme tout d’abord en surprise lorsque sa cible, déjà vaincue de son point de vue, fait un prodigieux saut vers l’avant, propulsée par ses jambes aux muscles puisant et développé justement pour ce genre de prouesse. Puis en choc lorsqu’il perçoit la piqûre douloureuse d’une seringue qui vient d’apparaître mystérieusement dans sa poitrine.

Sa dernière vision est celle d’un renard souriant qui le tient bien en joue et vient de le flécher depuis sa position non loin de là avant que les deux pieds du lapin n’accélèrent le processus d’évanouissement en le percutant violemment en pleine poitrine.

 

Malgré l’action inattendue de l’ocelot la réaction des deux partenaires fut fulgurante et parfaitement synchronisée. En moins d’une dizaine de seconde l’assaillant avait été anesthésié. Judy prend même le luxe des dix secondes suivante pour entraver l’ocelot.

Sans plus de concertation vocale Nick et Judy se précipitent vers la porte ouverte.

Nick se place contre la caisse, en se penchant juste assez pour avoir l’accès de service en vue alors que Judy saute sur le dessus de la caisse en mettant en joue la première personne qu’elle voit.

« ZPD ! Rendez-vous et mettez-vous au sol, patte derrières la tête » lance-t-elle.

 

Le motard casqué qui attend une réponse de son comparse entré dans la réserve du bâtiment réagit immédiatement à l’apparition de la lapine et à son ordre d’immobilisation par un saut sur son engin contre lequel il était appuyé et un démarrage du moteur.

« Arrêtez-vous au nom de la loi ! » crie Judy avant de viser et tirer sur le motard qui se prépare à fuir.

Nick se rue alors vers la ruelle et le motard pour essayer de trouver un bon angle de tir, mais malheureusement le démarrage violent dégage un nuage de fumée et de poussière qui ne lui permet pas de tirer avec précision. Il sait que s’ils retournent au cruiser pour le poursuivre il les aura semé avant même de partir. Il jette un coup d’œil rapide autour de lui et s’élance.

 

Judy voyant la cible s’enfuir prend son communicateur dans l’idée de prévenir l’opérateur pour lancer une traque, mais elle s’aperçoit qu’elle n’a ni la marque ni le numéro de la moto, ni le signalement du suspect mis a part une tenue de moto gris brun avec un dessin bizarre sur la poitrine et une queue touffue blanche de type lupidée. Un bref moment de détresse l’assaille lorsqu’elle comprend que c’est perdu d’avance, lorsqu’un bruit de moteur gronde, accompagné de la voix de Nick : « Carottes ! Ramène ton cul duveteux ! »

En contrebas Nick a enfourché la moto et l’a démarré. Il la regarde avec un air totalement sérieux et sûr de lui. Sans plus d’hésitation Judy le rejoint en deux sauts, un pour descendre dans l’allée et un pour l’amener sur la place passager derrière Nick.

« Accroche-toi bien Peluche », crie-t-il en démarrant aussi brutalement que le fuyard.

Avant même d’avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Judy se retrouve fermement accrochée au dos de Nick qui pousse l’engin au maximum pour essayer de rattraper le motard en fuite.

 

 

***

 

La première minute est plus que désagréable pour la lapine dont les oreilles sensibles sont misent à rude épreuve. Mais au « Ey ! Devant » de Nick, elle penche la tête et comprend que ce ne fut pas vain. Le motard à queue blanche est devant eux à quelques dizaines de mettre.

Malheureusement il s’en aperçoit et accélère de plus belle, commençant à zigzaguer entre les véhicules, en les frôlant parfois de peu, pour essayer de les distancer.

À la surprise et panique de Judy, Nick commence à faire de même pour ne pas se laisser semer.

Deux fois Judy ferme les yeux en pensant percuter une voiture pour les rouvrir juste après en se demandant comment ils étaient passés en un seul morceau.

 

« Carottes. Opérateur. CX-814-LV » cri Nick pour être sûr qu’elle a entendu.

Judy prend alors son communicateur et appelle l’opérateur. Le bruit n’aidant pas à la compréhension, elle met tant bien que mal son oreillette d’une patte.

 

« Hopps au Central. Hopps au Central.

– Ici Central. Parlez officier Hopps.

– Poursuite engagée avec un suspect à Gnu York. Moto noire, immatriculée CX-814-LV.

Second suspect anesthésié et appréhendé au 173 Balanite Lane. Possible suspect de l’enlèvement de Micha Growley et Marjory Howlite. Contactez le sergent Shamaï.

– Reçu Hopps. Équipe envoyée à l’adresse indiquée. Demande d’identification du véhicule.

– Reçu. Nous continuons la poursuite du suspect. Actuellement sur… Nick ? On est où ?

– Kigelia Street. On se remonte vers Oat Road, cri le renard concentré sur la route.

– Nous sommes sur Kigelia Street, direction Oat Road.

– Reçu Hopps. C’est une zone rouge Hopps. Nous vous envoyons un soutien aérien, ne poussez pas le suspect.

– Reçu. Hopps terminé »

 

Judy tapote alors le flan de Nick qui tend une oreille vers elle.

« Ils nous envoient un support aérien Nick. Il faut lui laisser du mou pour éviter un accident avec des civils »

Il répond pas un signe de tête et commence à ralentir. Judy voit sur son visage quelques tics indiquant sa frustration à voir le suspect s’éloigner. Elle comprend son ressentit, car elle est dans le même état d’esprit.

Les minutes suivantes se font plus supportables pour ses oreilles mais elle commence à trépigner intérieurement. Puis enfin l’appel du central, qui lui apprend que le numéro d’immatriculation est faux, mais que l’hélicoptère est sur les lieux.

L’opérateur bascule alors l’appel et ils commencent une étrange poursuite à distance avec l’aide de l’hélicoptère.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard hélicoptère indique qu’ils ont perdu la cible vers Cotton Lane et Kegyelem Avenue.

L’appel est alors rebasculé sur le Central.

« Hopps ici Central. L’unité 465 nous a prévenu de la situation. Ils restent sur zone au cas ou le suspect ferait une sortie.

– Reçu central. Nous nous rendons au dernier point connu, dit-elle platement, avant de lancer en essayant de masquer un sourire. Nick Direction Cotton Lane.

– J’en étais sûr, dit Nick l’air morne.

– Hopps, on vous envoie du renfort »

Elle est surprise car cela semble plus sonné comme une affirmation qu’une question.

« Pas dans l’immédiat Central. Mais gardez une équipe prête au cas où…

– Équipes sur les lieux dans moins de vingt minutes. Restez en contact. Terminé.

– … Hopps… Terminé »

 

La réaction de l’opérateur la laisse perplexe, et alors qu’elle est perdue dans ses pensées la moto s’arrête soudain.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais Nick ? C’est ici ? Demande-t-elle surprise.

– Non Carottes. On n’est pas très loin, mais il va falloir faire attention. On n’a pas la protection du cruiser… et Kegyelem n’est pas dans la même partie que Harbour Street.

– Harbour Street ? Tu veux dire qu’on est… Judy regarde alors autour d’eux. Tout est gris, sale et dès que le vent tourne en provenance du port, puant… à Happy Town !

– Ouaip. Si on se fait surprendre ici en uniforme ça peut se passer très mal. Si en plus on a affaire à un gang d’ici c’est la merde Carottes.

– Ils vont nous envoyer des renforts. Sur place dans une dizaine de minutes »

 

Soudain Nick redémarre

« Nick ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

– On fonce sur place et on avise.

– HEIN ? Mais… mais tu viens de dire que…

– Je sais ce que j’ai dit Peluche. Mais si une équipe de gros bras débarque en renfort, ça va dégénérer et on aura tout perdu » dit-il à nouveau avec cet air déterminé.

Judy sait que la procédure les incitent fortement à attendre les renforts, sauf cas de force majeur, et la remarque de Nick accentuée par son faciès si sérieux sonne fortement comme une cas de force majeur.

 

 

        - Savannah Central – Happy Town – Début d’après-midi -

 

Judy essaye de rester alerte, cherchant du regard la moindre trace de la moto ou de son pilote.

Mais elle ne peut s’empêcher de laisser ses yeux s’arrêter parfois brièvement sur une personne louche, un lieu pitoyable avec des enfants jouant devant, un groupe qui les regarde passer l’air surpris.

Au détour d’un croisement elle voit un groupe de trois hyènes en train de molester un buffle pendant qu’un ours noir appuyé contre une voiture rigole. Ses pattes et ses dents se serrent et un nœud se forme dans sa gorge devant la scène et son besoin de faire quelque chose, mais le coup d’accélérateur de Nick lui fait perdre le groupe de vue.

Elle sait qu’ils ne sont pas là pour ça dans l’immédiat, et qu’ils ne pourraient peut-être rien faire, mais elle ne peut empêcher une pointe de ressentiment monter contre Nick.

 

Peu de temps après la moto s’arrête devant une espèce de rond-point. D’après les plaques des rues ils sont à l’emplacement donné par l’unité aérienne.

Sur le rond-point une sculpture brisée siège au centre d’une fontaine remplie de déchets.

En face d’eux un immeuble imposant, probablement pour grandes proies ou grand prédateurs, trône comme un monolithe sombre.

L’ombre qu’il projette et son aspect crasseux le rende presque menaçant et les bâtiments de l’autre côté de cette rue ne font qu’accroître ce contraste, mais leur aspect de parpaings agencés à la va-vite s’accorde tristement avec l’ambiance générale.

La vue dégagée par le rond-point lui permet de voir que l’arrière de l’immeuble est occupé par un vaste espace sans construction où est empilé une montagne de gravats avant que les habitations ne reprennent plus loin.

 

« Bon. On va remonter Kegy à vitesse moyenne. Reste bien attentive à la moindre réaction hostile » dit-il sur un ton ne laissant pas vraiment place à la discussion. Et l’aigreur encore présente de sa “fuite” de tout à l’heure ne donne pas vraiment envie à Judy de lui parler de toute façon.

 

Lorsqu’il redémarre et tourne en direction du terrain vague Judy est surprise de faire soudain face à une rue pleine de vie. Lorsqu’ils s’y engouffrent elle remarque clairement que les bâtiments restent anciens et mal entretenus comme une bonne partie du quartier, mais il y a de nombreux petits commerces et les trottoirs sont couverts de mammifères en tout genre qui discutent, marchandent, rigolent. L’atmosphère est radicalement différente de ce qu’elle a pu voir jusque-là de Happy Town.

Le tas de gravats qu’ils dépassent est apparemment les reste d’un immeuble abattu. Le terrain est occupé par un petit marché d’étals de fortune, sûrement illégaux.

Judy est subjuguée par ce quartier dans le quartier où les gens font fit de leur misère et ont trouvé le moyen de créer une ambiance qui lui rappelle chez elle… enfin en plus petit.

 

Elle reste malgré tout concentrée sur son environnement, attentive autant à sa recherche d’indice qu’à une attaque potentielle. Ce qui lui permet d’apercevoir une moto ressemblant beaucoup à celle qu’ils cherchent dans une petite rue transverse.

« Là ! » dit-il elle sans trop crier et en pointant la rue à Nick.

Le renard tourne brutalement, faisant couiner les pneus, et Judy, pour rejoindre l’objet tant recherché. Il s’arrête dès qu’il entre dans la rue et met la moto à l’arrêt.

 

« On va essayer de finir silencieusement. Même si on n’a pas complètement l’effet de surprise, essayons de garder le peu qu’on a. Ok Peluche ? dit-il en tendant la patte pour l’aider à descendre.

– Ok » répond-elle simplement en poussant sa patte et en sautant du véhicule.

Pour cacher la pointe de peine qui le pique il remet ses lunettes de soleil, puis retire la béquille pour suivre la lapine en poussant l’engin par le guidon.

En approchant ils voient la plaque d’immatriculation qui leur confirme que c’est ce qu’ils cherchent.

Le fait de voir quatre autres engins avec ne les rassure pas vraiment. Surtout un en partie caché derrière un conteneur d’ordures d’une taille intimidante.

 

« On aurait peut-être dû attendre les renforts non ? » demande Judy plus que stressée par la situation qui lui semble mal engagé alors que personne n’est encore en vue.

 

« Vous auriez peut-être être dû en effet flicaille ! » lance soudain une voix venant d’un point non loin des motos. Ils reconnaissent immédiatement tous les deux la voix qu’ils ont entendue dans l’accès de service de la planque des Streets Vitriol.

Judy sort son arme et lance : « ZPD. Rendez-vous immédiatement avant que nous ne soyons obligés d’utiliser la force pour vous y contraindre.

– Ha ! La force ? Vous voulez de la force ? Ey Angus. Les keufs veulent de la force »

 

Soudain un bruit sourd et une espèce de reniflement moqueur retenti derrière eux.

Judy se retourne brutalement arme au poing visant instinctivement en direction du bruit pour se retrouver face plus gros boviné qu’elle ait croisé. Même Bogo était dépassé d’une bonne tête par le mastodonte en tenue de simili-cuir gris brun armé d’une chaîne. Sur sa poitrine le même dessin qu’elle avait déjà aperçu. Le voyant d’aussi près elle remarque qu’il ressemble a une emprunte de pattes sur un soleil blanc.

Nick reste silencieux, mais elle remarque en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule qu’il est tendu, prêt à agir au moindre signal malgré son air calme et son sourire typique.

Au moins elle peut compter sur lui comme toujours et cela la rassure suffisamment pour commencer à analyser le meilleur moyen d’abattre le géant en face d’elle avant que sa chaîne ne bouge.

Malheureusement, après ces louanges secrètes, le renard lance soudain sur un ton presque badin : « Pourquoi avoir effrayé les Sierra ? Vous n’aviez qu’à les enlever comme les autres »

Judy le regarde l’air complètement atterrée. Pourquoi cet idiot donne-t-il une telle information. Mais alors que Judy se préparait une attaque des deux malfrats, la réaction de la renarde est totalement inattendue.

 

« Les Sierra ? La famille de Dust a été menacé ? Par qui ? Quand ? » s’écrit alors la voix d’un ton inquiet et bien moins hautain qu’auparavant.

Le pilote qui les a menés à travers les rues de Gnu York, puis de Happy Town sort de l’ombre non loin d’eux. Marchant vers eux d’un pas décidé il retire son casque.

Les yeux de la lapine s’écarquillent alors qu’elle voit toute la scène de la veille dans le parc se rejouer dans sa tête et lui traverser le cœur comme une lame chauffée à blanc.

Un long museau étroit, oreilles dressées aux pointes noires. Elle est largement aussi grande que Nick, et ses yeux dorés aux pupilles verticales ne trompent pas. Une renarde… le visage aussi blanc que sa queue.

Une vague d’émotions étranges étreint soudain Nick, le plongeant dans un moment de panique. Leurs expressions corporelles changent si radicalement qu’elles semblent avoir un effet déstabilisant sur leur interlocutrice.

 

« Ey. Restez calme. Si on avait voulu vous défoncer on aurait fait ça tout de suite, sans vous mettre en garde »

Même sans le casque sa voix, bien qu’indéniablement féminine, reste assez rauque.

L’espèce de taureau exprime son accord en émettant une comme un gloussement caverneux faisant sursauter Judy. La lapine tourne vers la renarde un regard hagard comme sur le point de fondre en larmes.

La renarde émet un “tss” agacé puis essai de reprendre son ascendant sur le duo : « Pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état-là officier Hopps. Tout ce que je veux savoir pour le moment c’est ce qui est arrivé aux Sierra et… »

 

L’expression de Judy redevient brutalement sérieuse malgré ses yeux un peu rougis et embués lorsqu’elle entend son nom.

« V-vous savez qui je suis ? dit Judy en reniflant.

– Allons chérie. ZPD, lapin. Faudrait être con pour ne pas savoir, surtout en te promenant avec Robin là. Vous commencez à être connus » dit la renarde moqueuse.

 

À ce mot les oreilles de Nick se dressent brutalement. C’est la deuxième fois qu’on l’appelle ainsi.

« C’est quoi cette histoire de… commence-t-il d’une voix ténue et terne.

– Que faisiez-vous là-bas si vous ne savez pas ce qui est arrivé aux Sierra ? la coupe brutalement Judy.

– Sûrement la même chose que vous mes mignons, glousse la renarde.

– Je ne pense pas non. À moins que vous ne me prouviez le contraire je pense que vous cherchiez à effacer des preuves ou vérifier que vous n’avez pas laissé un des jeunes s’échapper » lance Judy sans humour.

La renarde lui jette alors un regard assez menaçant pour provoquer un grondement étrange dans la gorge de Nick. Les deux femelles tournent alors vers lui un regard surpris. Judy arbore un air plutôt perplexe, avec une oreille légèrement tombante, alors que la renarde à l’air totalement abasourdie.

Mais elle se reprend rapidement et lance avec un sourire en se tournant vers Judy : « Eh bien ma mignonne…

– Ça suffit. C’est la deuxième fois que vous m’appelez mignonne… sournoise », la coupe froidement Judy.

 

La mâchoire de Nick manque de se décrocher lorsqu’il entend un mot si spéciste de la bouche de son amie. Heureusement, en se tournant vers elle avec son air choqué il aperçoit le boviné armer un coup en direction de la lapine. Immédiatement il pose la patte sur son arme et dit d’un ton grinçant.

« Je serais toi mon grand je m’arrêterai là, sauf si tu veux finir avec un joli piercing de plus »

Sa remarque provoque comme prévu une réaction défensive de Judy qui fait un bon de côté pour se mettre hors de portée directe. Mais un « Angus, Stop ! » aboyé par la renarde stoppe le colosse.

 

Elle poursuit ensuite avec un sourire qui semble un peu forcé aux yeux de Nick.

« Ah bon sang. Les lapins et leurs complexes. Il va falloir apprendre à laisser couler ce genre de chose ma chérie si tu ne veux pas que ça finisse en bavure policière un de ces jours. Ou en lapin écrasé.

– C’est une menace de plus ? Rien que pour ce que vient de faire votre ami je pourrais vous…

– Me quoi ? M’arrêter ? Peut-être, mais pas sans dommage, et surtout sans réponse à votre demande.

– Comme si j’attendais la moindre sincérité de vous… maintenant »

Sa brève hésitation plante une pique dans le cœur de Nick. Le discourt de Judy, cette quasi-haine qu’elle dégage ne lui ressemble pas.

 

Après cette remarque la renarde semble se désintéresser totalement de Judy et tourne un regard contrit vers Nick.

« <* **Écoute mon mignon, si tu es assez maso pour…hmpf… t’acoquiner cette spéciste agressive c’est ton problème. Mais si vous voulez partir d’ici intact et en plus trouver les SV il va falloir être moins étroit d’esprit** *> dit la renarde sur un ton ne laissant aucun doute sur ses intentions.

– Vous me demandez d’être moins étroit d’esprit mais vous menacez des policiers. Vous n’avez pas un peu l’impression qu’on marche sur la tête là ? Réponds Nick en commun pour Judy.

– Tout ce que nous voulons c’est sauver ces gamins tant qu’on le peut encore. Nous avons perdu un temps précieux pour trouver le peu d’infos que nous avons. Et vous vous placez en tête de liste des suspects. Alors donnez-nous une seule bonne raison de ne pas tout tenter pour vous mettre aux arrêts et vous forcer à parler. Gronde la lapine.

– Ha ha. Sans peur la petite hein ? Commence la renarde, un sourire aux babines, avant de reprendre un air bien plus dur. Vous y arriveriez peut-être… mais on y perdrait tous au final »

 

Son regard semble se troubler un instant et se perdre en réflexion. Puis, tournant un visage décidé vers Nick elle lui dit : « Écoute petit… nous n’avons pas le temps de jouer aux policiers et aux voleurs. Alors on va faire simple, je te promets de te dire ce que je sais sur la disparition des SV et pourquoi on était à leur planque.

– Et en échange vous voulez quoi ? Qu’on fasse comme si on ne s’était jamais croisé ? » Dit Nick avec son sourire signature.

– En gros… et que vous relâchez Marco. On va dire que c’est un malentendu, d’accord ? »

 

Avant que Judy ne puisse protester à cette déclaration totalement à l’encontre de ses principes Nick acquiesce.

« Nick ! s’écrie-t-elle. On ne peut pas faire ça »

– De toute façon vu le temps que vous mettez à réagir on n’attendait pas vraiment grand-chose de votre part les flics.

– Hey ! S’exclame Judy. On est sur l’affaire depuis hier seulement. La législation nous impose d’attendre 24 h pour les personnes disparut. Sauf signe évident d’acte criminel. Et jusqu’à il y a peu nous n’enquêtions que sur une disparition ou fugue, pas un possible enlèvement de plusieurs mammifères dont au moins la moitié mineure ! » s’insurge Judy devant l’accusation injustifiée.

 

Nick garde le silence, mais son regard se détourne légèrement et ses oreilles s’abattent contre son crane. Judy avait été plus que déterminée dès le début et ne croyant pas à une fugue, alors que lui… En se mentant à lui-même il avait trompé Charlie et Judy. Il n’a pas été à cent pourcents sur cette affaire.

La renarde va pour répondre par un sarcasme au vu de son air quand elle ouvre la bouche mais Nick la coupe avant qu’elle n’ait pu utiliser sa langue acérée.

« Une **promesse** **véritable alors ?**

– Avec toi, pas avec elle. **Mais de toute façon elle ne la respectera pas et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai confiance à un lapin.**

–  **Je me porte garant d’elle…**  »

Nick couine soudain lorsqu’il sent qu’on lui tire la queue sans ménagement. Il sourit et roule des yeux en entendant des petits chocs rapide et se retourne vers une lapine, lui tenant la queue, poing sur la hanche, tapant furieusement du pied par terre.

 

« Wilde. Je suis là tu sais. Alors si vous pouviez arrêter de m’ignorer et revenir au commun ça serait bien.

– Désolé Hopps. Nous étions en train de parler de détails sémantiques et de confiance mutuelle.

– Je t’ai dit qu’il est hors de question que je fasse confiance à cette flicaille spéciste ! S’écrie la renarde.

– C’est moi la spéciste ? Non mais qu’est-ce qui faut pas entendre. Qui s’est montré insultante et menaçante dès le début ?

– Et quoi ? Tu veux que je m’excuse d’avoir énoncé un fait, lapin ? **Tu es parti bien loin des tiens Nicholas.** Dit la renarde en saisissant une patte de Nick dans les siennes. **Tu as oublié d’où tu viens**  ? »

– Tu veux que je fasse confiance à ça Nick ? Cette espèce de… _d’allumeuse_  ! » crache-t-elle en fermant immédiatement la bouche, lèvres pincées autant par la colère que la honte.

 

N’ayant pas compris ni l’un ni l’autre les deux renards la regardent surpris et lui lance un “Quoi ?”

Mais Judy ne répond pas, elle baisse juste la tête, les oreilles tombant et rougissant de honte. Elle se rend compte que ses émotions ont débordées et que sa jalousie a pris le dessus sur sa raison. Et elle mettait tout le monde en danger en ne réfléchissant plus clairement.

 

Nick après avoir récupéré sa patte assez sèchement, s’approche d’elle et s’accroupissant la prend par les épaules. Sa queue s’enroule en partie autour de ses jambes, la chatouillant un peu.

Puis il approche son museau des oreilles de Judy et murmure si bas que même elle l’entend à peine :«  _Fait moi confiance Carottes_  »

Elle le repousse et ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais lorsque leurs yeux se croisent elle perd toute velléité et se contente alors de croiser les bras et de faire la moue.

« Bien. Mais je veux une **vraie** promesse, dit Nick en se retournant vers la renarde qui le regarde d’un air plus que perplexe. **Et je la ferai en nos deux noms**.

– Je n’aurais pas demandé moins mon petit » Lance-t-elle en souriant

 

 

***

 

Toujours dubitative Judy regarde les deux renards s’éloigner un peu pour se placer dans une zone illuminée par le soleil.

Un mouvement perçu du coin de l’œil lui fait tourner la tête et voir le gigantesque Angus, resté impassible durant leur friction, se détourner pour surveiller l’entrée de la ruelle, et vu le mouvement fuyant de ses yeux, très sûrement regarder ailleurs.

 

«  **Nous voici l’esprit nu sous ta lumière. Nous le partageons avec celui qui nous fait face pour que cette promesse soit pure** »

Elle ne peut réprimer un léger frisson lorsque deux voix derrière elle parviennent à ses oreilles. Sa réaction au Vulpin s’est grandement améliorée mais lorsqu’un renard l’utilise une part d’elle réagit toujours à ce son étrangement grinçant et guttural à la fois et pourtant doux.

Sa maîtrise débutante ne lui permet pas de tout saisir, mais le peu qu’elle comprend lui fait alors réaliser une chose. Jamais il ne lui avait fait de vraie promesse, excepté de ne plus lui mentir. Toujours des, « Ok je le ferai. Je ne le ferai plus. On va faire comme ça » et pléthore de tournure du même genre, mais jamais de « Je promets ».

 

«  **Nous voici le cœur nu sous ta flamme. Nous ressentons celui qui nous fait face pour que cette promesse soit sincère**  »

Par contre le fait que en cours de route, Nick pose soudain sa patte sur la poitrine de la renarde, qui d’ailleurs fait de même, n’aide pas beaucoup Judy à rester calme, et lui fait tomber un voile froid sur le cœur, lui rappelant une fois encore à la veille. Elle essaie alors de faire le vide dans sa tête, se concentrant juste sur ce qu’elle entend.

 

«  **Nous voici l’âme nue sous ta chaleur. Nous l’ouvrons à cette moitié qui nous fait face pour qu’à deux cette promesse soit complète** »

Avec plus de surprise cette fois elle les voie ouvrir sa chemise pour lui, son blouson pour elle, et en écarter les bords à la limite de la décence.

Des émotions mêlées tourbillonnent dans sa petite tête de lapin, le retour de la jalousie de voir cette… renarde, la poitrine presque à nue devant Nick.

Une bouffée froide teintée de colère que ce soit une autre femelle qui… « Qui quoi ? Non mais as quoi tu penses Judy ? Ça va pas non ?! Et pourquoi sourit-il bêtement ? Ça lui plaît ? »

 

Ignorant ce qui se passe dans la tête de la lapine, les deux renards se regardent fixement en terminant leur étrange rituel.

«  **Je promets de ne pas signaler votre présence ni que vous nous ayez dit quoi que ce soit. Je promets de ne pas porter à charge l’incident avec le dénommé Marco et je promets de mettre tout en œuvre pour retrouver rapidement les Streets Vitriol.**

–  **Je promets de vous fournir toutes les informations en ma possession pour vous aider dans cette recherche. Je promets de ne vous causer aucun tord en notre domaine… et je promets de faire confiance à cette lapine »**

 

Sur ce, ils s’éloignent légèrement et referment leurs hauts. Puis Nick croise les bras sur sa poitrine et dit nonchalamment.

«Alors ? Si vous n’êtes pas responsables pourquoi étiez-vous à Gnu York ?

–  **Nous cherchions des indices pour mettre la patte sur le dernier des Streets.**

–  **Euh… ça, ce n’est pas vraiment en votre faveur,** dit Nick en prenant un air peiné.

– Dis-moid’abords officier Wilde **… tu es bien Nicholas. Le fils du tailleur et de l’Allumeuse ?**

–  **Oui. Et puisqu’on y est je me souviens également de toi Llewella “Whitemane” Oceno. D’ailleurs tu pourrais arrêter les “petits” ? Tu n’as même pas un an de plus que moi »**

Ce à quoi elle répond par un franc éclat de rire et prend Nick dans ses bras pour le plus grand déplaisir d’une Judy qui se renfrogne un peu plus.

 

« Trêve de courtoisies Llewella. Pourquoi vouliez-vous mettre la patte sur le dernier des Streets Vitriol si vous n’êtes pas ceux qui les ont fait disparaître ?

– Quoi ? S’écrie la lapine qui n’avait compris que quelques mots épars lors de leur échange.

– Pourquoi êtes vous persuadé que c’est nous qui sommes derrière ça? Rétorque la renarde d’un air blessé.

– Parce que des motards ont menacé et fait fuir les Sierra, dont un plutôt grand format et cornu. Sans vouloir t’offenser mec » dit Nick en faisant un clin d’œil au taureau près de Judy qui s’est lui aussi retourné et qui lui répond par un grognement sonnant plus comme un roulement de tonnerre.

 

Judy serre les dents dans un effort surlapinesque pour ne rien dire. Nick lui a demandé de lui faire confiance, et elle essaie. À raison ou a tort sa confiance s’est fissurée, mais elle ne sait pas si c’est sa confiance en lui ou sa confiance en elle-même qui a été la plus endommagée.

 

« Nous cherchons la dernière personne qui pourrait nous dire ce qui est arrivé aux autres. T-Hole, le plus débrouillard et trouillard des Streets Vitriol, poursuit la dénommée Llewella après avoir pouffé à la remarque de Nick et la réaction d’Angus.

– T-Hole… je n’ai vu ce pseudo en signature sur aucun graphe.

– C’est plus un designer et un graphiste digital. Il a commencé à monter un site de… propagande et galerie d’art pour eux.

– Donc il est un des deux dont nous n’avons pas l’identité, dit Nick en coulant un regard plein d’espoir surjoué à la renarde.

– Chet Bantrope, un putois », dit-elle en secouant la tête.

 

Nick s’éloigne alors et sort son téléphone. Il compose rapidement un numéro.

« Hey Honey. Oui c’est moi. Oui je suis vivant. Oui je suis policier. Non je ne travaille pas pour les moutons. Honey, Honey ! Écoute, j’ai besoin d’aide pour trouver un gamin qui fait dans l’informatique. Honey c’est peut être une question de vie ou de mort et ce n’est pas une expression… merci Honey »

Et il commence à donner des informations éparses suivant les demandes qu’il reçoit.

Judy le regarde hébété un moment. Le voilà a nouveau en train de donner des informations confidentielles et cette fois au téléphone avec un interlocuteur qui semble plus qu’étrange.

 

Alors qu’elle secoue désespérément la tête en regardant son partenaire une voix proche d’elle dit tout bas : « Dis-moi lapin. Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu’il traîne avec une… enfin avec quelqu’un comme toi ? »

Le ton de la renarde est neutre en surface, mais Judy commence à savoir détecter certaine nuance grâce à Nick, et sa question cache comme un reproche.

« En quoi cela vous regarde ? Il vous a promis, c’est tout ce qui importe non ? Dit Judy avec bien plus de colère qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.

– Peut-être… » les oreilles de la renarde s’abaissent à moitié alors qu’elle s’éloigne en marmonnant, mais pas assez bas pour échapper aux oreilles de Judy.

« Ça me dépasse complètement, mais on ne peut rien y faire… **quel gâchis**  »

La lapine retient son envie de demander une explication. Les derniers mots prononcés en Vulpin elle les a compris, mais elle ne veut pas se trahir auprès d’elle. Soudain dans le lointain elle perçoit le bruit d’une sirène. Elle regarde sa montre. Presque douze minutes depuis leur dernier contact avec l’opérateur. Les renforts arrivent.

 

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, pesant pour et contre. Mais sa raison est bancale et elle prend une décision folle, une décision qu’elle n’aurait sûrement jamais prise en temps normal… elle active son GPS d’urgence. Avec des endroits denses et labyrinthiques comme le district de Rainforest ou le risque d’ensevelissement dans certaines zones de Toundra Town les équipes de terrains ont toute un dispositif d’urgence pour pouvoir être localisé rapidement.

Ensuite elle appuie sur le bouton d’enregistrement de son stylo carotte.

 

« Vous avez oublié de nous préciser une chose. Si vous n’êtes pas les motards qui ont fait menacé les Sierra et peut être enlevé les autres membres des Streets Vitriol, pourquoi cherchez-vous le dernier membre encore présent sur Zootopia et libre ? Et dans le dos du ZPD » demande Judy d’une voix claire pour l’enregistrement.

 

Au même moment Nick remercie son interlocuteur et commence à se diriger vers elles en souriant.

« C’est bon. On devrait avoir des…

 

« Ha ha. Elle ne perd pas le nord la petiote. Ici à Happy Town nous n’avons aucune confiance dans la police. Vous nous méprisez et ne venez que pour vos descentes en force ou racketter les petits vendeurs qui essaient de s’en sortir. Pour vous nous ne sommes que le chancre honteux de votre belle ville, dit Llewella sur un ton plus que dégoutté, et voyant Nick s’approcher elle le prend à partie. Franchement Wilde tu me déçois. Après tout ce qu’il s’est passé tu trahis tes…

– Ne vous en prenez pas à lui. Vous jouez aux justiciers, vous menacez des officiers de police. Comment voulez-vous qu’on vous fasse confiance alors que vous ne pouvez même pas répondre à cette simple question, crache Judy d’une voix commençant à monter dans les aiguës.

– PARCE QUE ! » Hurle-t-elle d’une voix rendue grinçante par la colère mais aussi autre chose.

Le colossal Angus vient alors se placer près d’elle en deux pas immenses, et se tient prêt à frapper.

Nick se tend aussi et lâchant son téléphone toujours dans sa patte, sort son arme et le braque.

Mais la renarde pose une patte sur la jambe du taureau monstrueux, et lève son museau vers lui.

« C’est bon Angus ça va aller » puis elle regarde fixement la lapine avec des yeux pleins de colère mais luisant de larmes.

« Parce que l’autre membre des Streets que vous ne connaissez pas et qui a disparut depuis presque cinq jours est… m-ma fille. Caitelin »

À ces mots Nick et Judy sursautent et la regardent avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

 

« De quoi ? S’écrit Nick. Tu as une… Mais pourquoi…

– Pourquoi je n’ai rien dis ? Nick. Je suis le leader des Whitemane depuis huit ans.

– Je sais. Désolé pour ton père… sincèrement.

– Merci. Mais tu comprends que je ne peux pas simplement aller demander de l’aide à la police. Jamais ils… vous ne m’auriez laissé le temps de vous expliquer. Ou après tellement longtemps qu’il aurait sûrement été trop tard. Je devais me débrouiller… mais j-j-je n’arrive pas à la trouver, je n’arrive pas à la ramener à-à la m-m-maison »

Et la renarde hautaine et cinglante fond en larme et tombe a genou. Angus toujours à côté s’agenouille et pose délicatement ses énormes sabots dans son dos.

 

Judy se sent foudroyée par la stupidité de son action. Elle voulait rester intègre, ne pas pactiser avec des criminels, surtout cette femelle qui flirtait avec Nick… mais sa confiance ébréchée et sa jalousie lui ont fait prendre une décision partiale et indigne de l’image qu’elle se fait de la police.

Que faire maintenant ? « Vite réfléchis Judy, réfléchis ! » se presse-t-elle.

 

« Nick ! Les renforts. Ils arrivent ! » lance-t-elle alors soudain en tournant les oreilles puis la tête vers le bruit plus proche des sirènes.

Les oreilles du renard s’agitent en percevant de façon net mais faible, le bruit lancinant. Il regarde sa montre « Merde ! »

 

« Nous allons aller à leur rencontre et dire que nous avons perdu le suspect, dit précipitamment Judy. Et ne restez pas ici, l’unité aérienne vous a repéré lorsqu’on vous poursuivait »

Angus acquiesce et ramasse la renarde qui les regarde d’un air hagard avant de plonger vers l’entrée du bâtiment où se tenait Llewella lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés.

 

« Vite Nick ! Il ne faut pas qu’ils viennent ici » dit précipitamment Judy en s’élançant vers la moto.

Nick la suit, un air sombre sur le visage. Quelque chose ne va pas, mais il n’arrive pas à mettre la griffe dessus.

Enfourchant la moto il démarre rapidement. Judy saute derrière lui et s’agrippe fermement, très fermement… trop fermement.

 

Derrière lui Judy serre les paupières de toutes ses forces pour retenir sa honte qui lui brûle les yeux et la gorge. Elle a trahi Nick et à failli commettre un acte impardonnable à l’encontre d’une mère qui cherche son enfant.

Une seule pensée lui vient, ardente comme le son de ce mot «  **Promesse** »

Quoi qu’il lui en coûte elle les retrouvera, Micha, Caitelin, tous les Streets Vitriol.

« Je vous le promets »

 


	8. Home 7 - Erreurs et Horreurs

 

Après avoir rejoint les renforts et expliqué la perte du suspect, ils avaient transmis au central leur intention de retourner chercher celui qu’ils avaient appréhendé ainsi que toutes preuves qu’ils n’auraient pas eu le temps de voir avant d’être interrompus. Le central avait ordonné au SWAT présent de faire une recherche rapide dans le quartier et autorisé Nick et Judy à rejoindre les équipes déjà en route à la planque.

 

 

        - Quartier de Gnu York – planque des Streets Vitriol – 15h20 -

 

 

« Hopps, Wilde. Il faut que vous m’expliquiez là ! » Jappe un Shamaï l’air passablement énervé, débarquant à son tour à la planque des Streets Vitriol.

Face à lui Judy, les oreilles tombantes, gratte une tache inexistante du bout de la patte en regardant par terre, et Nick pattes dans les poches, appuyé contre une étagère, ses aviateurs sur le museau.

 

« D’abord vous partez en course poursuite après un suspect jusqu’à Happy Town. Ensuite on reçoit le signal d’urgence de ton GPS Hopps, au cœur du quartier où vous n’auriez pas du aller sans les renforts. Et lorsque soudain le signal disparaît vous arrivez tout sourire devant les équipes du SWAT en leur disant que tout va bien mais que vous avez perdu le suspect… et que pouf comme par magie vous voulez rajouter une certaine Caitelin Oceno dans la liste des disparus comme si de rien n’était ? Sérieusement ? » Aboie Charlie, maintenant clairement ulcéré, avec un volume croissant.

Judy semble se recroqueviller à l’énoncé de chaque fait. Nick reste impassible, mais dans ses poches ses pattes se crispent en entendant parler du GPS.

Voilà ce qui clochait. Lorsqu’elle avait dit que les renforts arrivaient, il avait entendu les sirènes… mais elle les avait forcement entendu avant lui. Voilà pourquoi la fin de la discussion avait ressemblé à un interrogatoire.

 

« Ser-sergent. Je ne vous demande pas de le faire comme si de rien n’était mais c’est import… commence Judy d’une petite voix avant d’être interrompue.

– Et tu vas aussi me dire que ta demande d’abandon de charge contre l’ocelot assis à l’arrière du cruiser là-bas ce n’est rien ? Hein Nick ? » dit Charlie sur un ton cette fois bien plus calme mais aussi plus froid en fusillant le renard du regard. Nick reste égal à lui-même et se contente de hausser les épaules.

Charlie jette un blouson sur la caisse devant lui. Le similicuir est assez usé pour faire montre d’un âge certain, et le symbole qui décore le dos est un peu passé mais clairement visible et reconnaissable, une empreinte de patte sur une sorte de soleil blanc.

 

« Les Whitemane. Le gang qui contrôle le cœur de Happy Town depuis presque trente ans, responsable de je ne sais combien d’exactions, dont le meurtre d’au moins trois officiers du ZPD »

Judy se retrouve estomaquée par l’annonce, ses pattes serrées en poings se relâchent de surprise alors que ses oreilles se dressent. Elle se tourne rapidement vers Nick, bouche ouverte, cherchant une explication de son ami qui reste silencieux.

 

« C’est le blouson du gars en question, et sa moto que vous avez ramenée est comme celle du fuyard, fausse immatriculation… Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur tout ce bordel pour vos beaux yeux.

Je ne sais pas quel est ton degré d’implication la dedans Wilde, mais il va falloir…

– Mon degré d’implication ? Vous sous-entendez quelque chose sergent Shamaï ? le coupe Nick, toujours avec son air narquois.

– Oh je ne sais pas. Un niveau de familiarité avec la rue qui frôle la perfection, des connaissances et des contacts qu’un officier met des années à acquérir et l’inaccessibilité de bon nombre d’informations dans ton dossier.

– Ma vie vous intéresse donc tant que ça sergent ? dit Nick en gloussant. Vous voulez me proposer un rencart ?

– Je ne rigole pas Wilde ! Grâce à vos esquives permanentes, votre vie, personne ne la connaît. J’ai essayé de vous faire confiance malgré… malgré…

– Que je sois un renard ?

– Malgré l’idée que vous ayez sûrement tournée votre veste. Enfin, j’imagine que la direction a du y trouver son compte. Mais…

– Pourquoi ne pas le dire franchement Shamaï. Vous pensez que le sale renard est un infiltré n’est-ce pas ?

Mais avant que Charlie n’ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit les deux sont coupés net par un : « ASSEZ ! » Hurlé par une lapine sentant l’angoisse commencer à lui nouer la gorge.

Les deux mâles sursautent et se tournent vers Judy. Elle les regarde d’un air que Nick a du mal à qualifier mais qui lui coule une chape de béton dans le ventre. Une pointe de détresse lui crispe les traits, les yeux aux bords des larmes et la respiration presque saccadée.

Les deux autres officiers présents dans la ruelle de service ainsi que les deux autres dans la réserve non loin d’eux sont silencieux et immobiles. Parmi eux, un Wolford lance un regard noir en direction du petit loup sombre.

 

« Non mais vous vous entendez parler sergent ? Vous insinuez… non même pas, vous dites carrément que Nick est… est quoi ? Un criminel ? Qui a fait semblant de rejoindre la police pour nous noyauter ?

– Non Hopps. Je… ce n’est pas… Il y a tellement de questions sans réponses. Comment faire pleinement confiance à…

– Un renard ? Alors malgré tous vos sourires et vos blagues potaches vous êtes comme tous les autres c’est ça ? À ne pas chercher plus loin que ça. Après tout ce qu’il a fait pour vous ?

– Comment ça ce qu’il a fait pour moi ? dit Charlie l’air déstabilisé.

– Pas pour vous en particulier sergent. Pour tous les prédateurs de Zootopia. Je n’aurais jamais arrêté Bellwether sans lui, il a risqué sa vie pour tout le monde. Il faut arrêter de voir les renards pour ce qu’ils ne sont pas et… »

C’est ce moment que Nick choisit pour grommeler dans sa barbe un : « Hypocrite »

Judy est stoppée nette dans sa lancée par ce mot qu’elle est la seule à avoir entendu. Sa voix s’étrangle dans sa gorge qui se dessèche en même temps qu’une boule de tristesse et étrangement de colère s’y forme, la nouant. Elle ne saurait dire comment mais à ce moment elle sait que ce n’est pas de Charlie qu’il parle.

 

« Je… je ne savais pas… bégaye Charlie.

– Évidemment, lance Wolford, s’approchant depuis l’arrière de la vaste pièce. Vu la situation de Hopps et le fait que Wilde n’était qu’un simple civil, l’information n’a pas été rendu publique pour éviter un trop gros remue ménage de la part des médias. Le battage qu’a dû subir Hopps pour calmer les esprits et expliquer que c’était un poison qui rendait n’importe quel mammifère sauvage, proie ou préd était nécessaire mais tout ça aurait été balayé par ce genre d’information croustillante mais inutile »

Le loup gris regarde dans leur direction, un sourire satisfait sur le museau et la queue balayant doucement le sol derrière lui.

« Inutile hein. Et comment savez-vous tout ça détective Wolford ? Demande Charlie

– Les rumeurs courent… rampent vite au premier district. Et plusieurs officiers ont été, hmm, témoins de l’affaire, dit-il en souriant davantage. Hopps et Wilde nous ont sauvé la mise et ils font un boulot exemplaire…

– Je sais détective. Je l’ai bien vu, dit Charlie piteusement en se passant la patte sur le visage et en se tournant vers Nick et Judy. Écoutez-vous deux. Je suis désolé, j’ai reporté sur vous la pression qu’Odina fait peser de plus en plus sur moi. Growley commence à s’impatienter et du coup ma cheffe aussi. Sincèrement, je n’ai rien d’un spéciste, mais je me rends compte depuis hier qu’il y a encore des restes de vieille éducation dont je ne me suis pas débarrassé »

 

Encore sous le choc du mot murmuré Judy n’a pas vraiment écouté l’échange, son regard semble un peu perdu.

Nick la regarde brièvement, l’air perplexe et va pour répondre lorsque son portable émet plusieurs bêlements ridicules. S’excusant du regard il décroche et s’éloigne.

Charlie se tourne vers Wolford et lui jette un regard genre « Vous voyez ? Non mais franchement » auquel le loup gris répond par un gloussement et un haussement d’épaules.

« Hopps. Yo Hopps ! Lance-t-il du coup à Judy qui sursaute et le regarde en clignant des yeux. Ça va ?

– Hein ? Oui oui, pardon. Vous disiez sergent ? Dit-elle en se secouant la tête ce qui fait rebondir ses oreilles, soudain redressées par la surprise, l’une contre l’autre de façon presque comique, faisant par la même, partir en fumée une bonne partie du stress présent.

– Je disais, vous convenez bien que votre histoire à Happy Town est un peu tirée par les poils, non ? dit Charlie en retenant un rire.

– Je le sais bien sergent, dit-elle en soupirant. Nous avons eu des informations sérieuses concernant les deux derniers Vitriols non identifiés, je vous l’assure. Mais je ne peux rien dire sur la source… Je suis désolée.

– Ok, ok. Pour le moment je ne vous en demanderai pas plus. Je confirme la demande pour la petite Caitelin. Par contre pour le gars que vous avez choppé, je ne pense pas…

– Désolé d’interrompre les trémolos mais grâce à mes bons tuyaux je sais où se planque T-Hole, le dernier Vitriols » lance une voix rappelant fortement celle de Snarlsky, de la vielle série Snarlsky & Clutch.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Nick qui revient vers eux, un grand sourire sur le museau.

 

 

        - Sahara Square – Salle d’interrogatoire 2 du troisième District – 18h12 -

 

Assit à la même table métallique où un jour plus tôt Charlie et Judy interrogeaient le membre des Bulles Noires se tenait maintenant tête baissée le dernier Streets Vitriol libre ou présent à Zootopia. Le jeune putois dépassant à peine la majorité était malgré lui assez caricatural. Surpoids prononcé enveloppé dans un survêtement bas de gamme, un sweat-shirt à capuche rabattue sur les oreilles, lunettes de vue sur le museau, le tout essayant de se faire le plus petit possible sur sa chaise.

Grâce aux informations données par Nick ils l’avaient assez rapidement trouvé dans un cave aménagé en planque de nerd sur la bordure Nord de Happy Town.

À en juger par l’odeur et le tas de conserves, il était terré là depuis minimum une semaine. Complètement abasourdit par leur entrée fracassante, il s’était laissé prendre et emmener au poste sans résistance.

 

Charlie adossé contre le miroir sans tain l’interroge pendant que Judy et Nick observent depuis l’autre côté. La lapine se sentant un peu mise à l’écart avait protesté, mais Charlie avait insisté en disant que s’il acceptait de fermer les yeux sur centaines choses, mais ils ne devaient pas oublier qu’il était le sergent en charge de l’affaire.

« Alors, allez-vous m’aider monsieur Bantrope ? Ou préférez-vous que je vous appelle T-Hole ? »

Il n’a pour seule réponse qu’un machouillis de mots incompréhensibles et un haussement d’épaule.

 

« Écoutez monsieur Bantrope, nous savons que vous appartenez aux Streets Vitriol. La plupart des membres de votre groupe ont déjà eu plusieurs condamnations.

– …

– Nous savons également que Marjorie Howlite était en possession d’une arme à feu… et avait pris le contrôle de votre bande »

Le petit loup sombre a la satisfaction de voir le jeune T-Hole sursauter à cette dernière annonce.

 

« Il paraît que votre précédent leader avait des penchants Inter ? Ça n’a pas plu au reste du… »

Charlie se tait soudainement alors que T-Hole tourne vers lui un air d’abord en colère puis surpris.

Nick perdu dans ses pensés n’écoute que partiellement le monologue quand un grognement accompagné d’un « Nom d’une botte de carottes blette ! » venant de sa partenaire lui fait lever un sourcil.

Charlie sort précipitamment pour les rejoindre, s’excusant vaguement auprès du jeune mâle de plus en plus perplexe : « Hopps Il y a un gros…

– Je sais sergent. Je m’en suis rendu compte en même temps que vous.

– Mais de quoi vous parlez tous les deux, dit Nick perdu, fronçant cette fois les sourcils d’un air inquisiteur.

– Nick. Réfléchi deux seconde. Micha a été évincé apparemment parce qu’il était tombé amoureux d’un des membres des Vitriols, et pas de la même espèce, lui dit Judy avec un mouvement de patte comme pour dire de réfléchir.

– Oui ça on l’a bien compr… oh merde ! S’exclame-t-il alors, les yeux écarquillés. Comment on a fait pour ne pas percuter tout de suite.

– On l’a tous raté, peu importe le pourquoi, dit calmement Charlie mais plus atterré qu’autre chose. Micha Growley ne peut pas être tombé amoureux de Majlite si elle l’a destitué et pris sa place à cause d’une relation inter-espèces »

 

Les trois officiers restent silencieux quelques instants pour essayer de remettre leurs données en place.

Judy secoue alors la tête et d’un pas décidé fait le tour pour rentrer brutalement dans la salle d’interrogatoire, suivie rapidement par Charlie « Hopps ! Attends, c’est mon interrog…

– Maintenant vous allez nous dire exactement ce qui s’est passé monsieur T-Hole, lance derechef la lapine en sautant sur la table. Vos amis sont probablement en danger et votre silence peut…

– C’étaient pas mes amis ! » S’exclame soudain le jeune putois avec colère.

Judy déstabilisée par cette réponse brutale et inattendue reste simplement la bouche ouverte

Charlie refermant la porte derrière lui s’approche et pose une patte sur l’épaule de la lapine.

 

« Ce que ma collègue veut dire monsieur Bantrope c’est que des membres de votre groupe sont en danger suite à l’approche que mademoiselle Howlite a effectué auprès d’un groupe de criminels après la destitution de Micha.

– C’était une timbrée ! Z'avez-vu c’qu’elle a fait à la planque ? Toutes ces bêtes dé-décou…

– Oui nous l’avons vu, et nous aurons pas mal de questions à lui poser lorsque nous l’aurons retrouvée. Mais justement il faut les retrouver. Majlite, Mokio ont été enlevés, peut être Tinker et Edge aussi. Amis ou pas vous voulez vraiment les laisser tomber ?

– Et Sleight, dit-il froidement en refermant les poings, ses griffes grinçant sur la table.

– Pardon ?

– C’est l’alias de Caitelin n’est-ce pas ? » Demande Judy en profitant de la surprise de Charlie.

– Comment ? Comment connaissez-vous son prénom ?

– Nous avons rencontré sa mère et nous lui avons promis de tout faire pour la retrouver.

– HA HA ! Et vous voulez que j’avale ça ? Sa reum ? Vous êtes vraiment prêt à tous les bobards hein ? » Crache T-Hole avec haine avant de se renfrogner sur sa chaise en rabattant sa capuche encore plus sur son visage.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivent Charlie et Judy essayent de le forcer à parler sans grand succès. Les menaces à peine dissimulées de Charlie quant aux risques qu’il encourt en faisant obstruction à la justice, ou les tentatives plus douces de Judy essayant de jouer sur sa compréhension de la situation et sa compassion pour ses comparses ne semblent que le refermer davantage.

Soudain un toc assez fort à la porte les fait tous se tourner pour voir entrer un Nick portant parfaitement son masque d’arnaqueur.

 

« Sergent, officier. Vous permettez ? Demande-t-il calmement en se dirigeant vers le putois en le désignant d’un mouvement de tête.

– Je vous en pris officier Wilde. Étonnez-moi », lance narquoisement Charlie.

Et Nick s’approchant du jeune émet un son étrange provoquant un violent sursaut du putois qui tourne brutalement sa tête, yeux écarquillés vers le renard.

Nick se penche alors à l’oreille de T-Hole en posant un patte délicatement sur son bras et murmure tout bas.

Tendant involontairement les oreilles Judy perçoit des sons bizarres semblables au premier qu’il a prononcé.

Elle voit alors les yeux du jeune putois qui commencent à s’embuer derrière ses lunettes, alors que Nick se redresse et va s’adosser au mur derrière ses collègues en leur lançant son sourire signature, les yeux mi-clos et l’air suffisant.

 

C’est alors que Judy et Charlie regardent Nick d’un air interrogateur que derrière eux T-Hole se met à parler d’une voix forte mais chevrotante, gonflée par l’émotion

« Tout ça c’est d’là putain d’connerie. Sans les bouffonneries de Mokio et cette timbrée de Majlite tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

– Les bouffonneries de Mokio ? Que voulez-vous dire par là monsieur Bantrope ? Demande Charlie, sautant sur l’occasion.

– Le merdier avec les Bulles Noires là. C’est complètement parti en lattes. On aurait dit qu’ça l’faisait marrer de jouer au chef de guerre ce con. Et cette pourrie de Majlite a essayé de taguer leur planque. Aussi demeurée et dangereuse que ses vieux ! »

 

Charlie et Judy se regardent, surpris. Sandhorn leur avait bien parlé de ce tabassage et elle n’était pas en état de leur mentir à ce moment-là, de plus une plainte avait été déposée comme l’indiquait le dossier.

 

« Ça a commencé à merder dès son arrivée. Toujours en train de faire du gringue à Mokio, mais pas d’vrais sentiments v'voyez, juste pour son fric et ses vieux. Mais j’pense qu’elle a fini par en pincer réellement pour lui. Mokio pouvait être en vrai con mais c’est vrai qu’il en j’tait quand même grave parfois.

Après que les Bulles l’aient pécho, Maj a tournée la carte. En même temps j’pense qu’elle était déjà pas finie de base. Avec un père en taule pour deal, et une mère rendue accro à l’Halu par son mec… À mon avis elle a trouvé l’flingue et la dope et elle a pris l’tout »

 

« Dieux ! murmure la lapine. À son âge déjà… c’est horrible »

 

« Même après l’arrestation de Bellwether, Mokio était encore à fond dans son trip, même si les autres commençaient à laisser couler l’affaire. Et Maj est devenue bizarre, plus agressive… et… Cait l’a surprise en train de massacrer un iguane.

Elle a du en parler à Mokio vu qu’il a commencé à se calmer après ça. Mais c’est là que Maj nous a parlé de ces “gens” avec qui s’associer. Mokio les a rencontrés et tout est parti en couille.

– Ces gens c’étaient des dealers n’est-ce pas ? Ceux de la mère de Marjory ? Demande doucement Judy pour ne pas trop l’interrompre sur sa lancée.

– Non. Des nouveaux qu’essayent de s’tailler un place. Avec une nouvelle merde, Dusk Howl ils appellent ça. Mais ça a pas plus à Mokio, du coup après les avoir rembarrés il a essayé de dégager Maj, et Cait en a profité pour proposer un pourparler avec les Bulles.

Maj est devenue folle. Elle a essayé d’attaquer Cait et Mokio s’est interposé… c’est là qu’il a craché le morceau sur sa relation avec Cait. Les autres… ces putains de bâtards hypocrites, ont tous tourné pour Maj, ils ont éjecté Cait et déchu Mokio.

– Vous dites les autres… vous saviez ? » Demande Charlie.

 

Le jeune putois lance un regard perdu aux yeux rougis derrière eux avant de continuer.

« Je connaissais Cait depuis qu’on était gamins. C’est elle qui m’a fait rejoindre les Vitriols après qu’elle a fait connaissance de Mokio sur un tchat. Z'imaginez, des vrais rebelles de Happy Town, ça faisait classe dans leur CV. J’ai su tout de suite qu’elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais ces enfoirés qui se disaient contre le système… c’était que quand ça les arrangeait. Forcement voir leur chef superstar se révéler Inter et avec une renarde de Happy Town, tout d’un coup ça fait tache.

J’voulais partir en même temps qu’elle, mais elle m’a demandé d’garder un œil sur Mokio et surtout Majlite. Elle a eu raison vu qu’deux semaines après Maj a annoncé qu’elle rencontrait ses amis dealers pour s’excuser du comportement de Mokio et s’associer avec eux. Ça puait c’t'histoire ! Quand elle n’est pas revenue… je… j’me suis planqué putain ! J’aurais du… je… » Sa voix s’étranglant dans sa gorge, il fond en larme, s’effondrant sur la table.

 

« Calmez-vous monsieur Bantrope. Je comprends que toute cette histoire vous mette dans cet état mais si vous en savez plus il faut absolument nous le dire. Qui sont ces dealers ? Avez-vous des indices ? Monsieur Bantrope ! » le taraude Charlie qui s’énerve petit à petit.

Mais le jeune mâle ne réagit pas a ces paroles, continuant juste à pleurer sur la table.

 

Judy, les yeux rougis également, tient juste ses pattes contre sa poitrine, désespérée par ce que ce groupe de gamins a pu vivre, et par la haine et les préjudices qui ont dirigé les actions de certains. Une horrible sensation la parcourt lorsqu’elle se rend compte qu’elle s’est plus ou moins comportée de la même façon aujourd’hui. Elle hésite à s’approcher de lui, à le réconforter. Mais comment faire alors que son cœur lui fait si mal.

Et alors qu’elle voit l’interrogatoire commencer à tomber à l’eau au pire moment possible, Nick se décolle du mur et va se placer près du jeune putois, il pause une patte sur son épaule et d’une voix douce lui dit : « Tu as l’impression de l’avoir abandonné n’est-ce pas ? D’avoir trahis ton amie au pire moment possible et de l’avoir perdue pour toujours. Mais elle compte encore sur toi T-Hole et je suis sûre qu’elle te pardonnera.

– Co-comment ? Pourquoi me pardonnerait-elle ?

– Parce c’est ce que font les amis. Vous tenez l’un a l’autre. Et si tu nous aides à la retrouver, elle et Mokio, je suis sûre qu’elle te pardonnera. Llew m’a dit que tu étais un sacré débrouillard, donc quelque chose me dit que tu n’es pas resté sans rien faire ces derniers jours non ? Tu as le ZPD avec toi maintenant. Tu nous dis ce que tu as trouvé et on agit dans l’heure. Ok ?

– D’a… d’accord. Je-j’ai utilisé les infos que Maj a donné, j’ai posé quelques questions sur des forums, et… je crois savoir l’endroit où elle les a rencontrés, leur avant-poste de deal quoi. Mais je ne savais pas à qui en parler… j’avais peur. Peur de Llew, peur que le ZPD me croit pas et me coffre pour… je sais pas, n’importe quoi.

– Je te l’ai dit T. On est 100 % avec toi sur ce coup-là. »

Nick regarde rapidement Charlie pour voir s’il est bien à l’écoute, puis se retourne vers T-Hole et lui fait signe de continuer.

 

« O-ok. Tous les gens qui ont eu affaire à eux ces derniers mois ont été dans une boite de nuit, le Sweet Peyotl »

 

Charlie sort alors en trombe de la sale d’interrogatoire en courant et en criant « Camille ! Préviens Odina qu’on a une piste sérieuse. Je demande un renfort du SWAT et un mandat pour le Sweet Peyotl sur Oyamel Road. TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Nick tapote amicalement l’épaule de T-Hole « On va la retrouver ne t’en fais pas »

Avant de sortir à son tour et de partir en direction des cris de Charlie.

Judy, elle, reste là, comme figée. Le soulagement d’avoir enfin des informations vitales pour retrouver les Streets Vitriol est mêlé a son ressentiment envers elle-même et surtout le petit discourt de Nick, basé elle le sait sur leur expérience personnelle. Elle se souvient du sentiment de trahison gravé sur le visage de Nick lors de la conférence, puis le pont, ce foutu pont où elle s’était retrouvé sans savoir comment hier soir, ce pont où elle pensait qu’il ne se retournerait jamais, ne la pardonnerait jamais, tout comme elle ne se pardonnait pas… mais il l’avait pardonnée… car… c’est ce que font les amis… Elle ravale alors ses larmes et met tout ça dans un coin de son petit cœur de lapine et sort à son tour pour retrouver ceux qu’elle avait promis de retrouver. « Plus tard. Tu dois tout tirer au clair Judy, mais plus tard » pense-t-elle en rejoignant ses deux collègues dans le hall d’accueil du troisième district.

 

***

 

Charlie passa le reste de la soirée au téléphone ou à courir partout pour préparer l’intervention. T-Hole leur avait décrit les deux dealers que Majlite leur avait fait rencontrer et que Micha avait envoyé balader et il voulait les arrêter en flagrant délit de deal au Sweet Peyotl.

Les équipes d’interventions seraient constituées de six officiers du 3e district formé au SWAT ainsi que de Wolford, Fangmeyer, Wolfavitz et McHorn du premier.

La disparition de Nick sans trop crier gare joua aussi beaucoup sur la nervosité du sergent, car après la presque dispute dans la planque des Streets Vitriol, le comportement de Nick jouait une fois de plus en sa défaveur. Il signala juste qu’il serait de retour avant le début de l’opération, et malgré le discours de Judy et les excuses qu’il avait faites, Charlie ne pue s’empêcher de souhaiter qu’il ait en effet bien tort.

 

Judy elle, passa principalement son temps à se morfondre, jonglant entre montées de colère contre elle-même et son comportement stupide avec Llewella, contre son comportement à l’égard de Nick, le tout saupoudré d’une pointe de jalousie toujours présente, discrète.

Mais surtout ce qui la rongeait de plus en plus douloureusement et qui n’avait pas quitté ses pensés depuis des heures et des heures c’était ce mot, à peine murmuré mais tellement cinglant et violent… « Hypocrite »… Nick l’avait dit au pire moment possible et elle savait ce qu’il sous-entendait. Il avait dit clairement qu’il avait compris ce qu’elle avait fait à Happy Town et l’hypocrisie de son discourt envers Charlie.

Elle essaya de se purger de tout ça dans la salle de sport du troisième district, mais rien n’y fit.

Toutes ces erreurs commises aujourd’hui refusaient de la laisser en paix.

Elle avait mis en doute le comportement de Nick, pas de la façon brutale de Charlie, mais elle avait douté et elle avait trahi cette parole qu’il avait donnée en leur nom. Elle ne saisissait peut-être pas pleinement l’importance de leur rite mais rien de ce qui se fait de façon si complexe ne peut être pris à la légère… « Après les reproches que je lui ai fait sur son comportement… Je suis en train de me perdre et pire de le perdre. Il faut… je dois… » Petit à petit le désespoir commença à remplacer les autres émotions

 

Une ombre s’avança vers une petite boule de fourrure grise et blanche dans un recoin de la salle de sport empestant la sueur et le métal corrodé.

La rayonnante lapine semblait essayer de disparaître entre un énorme sac de sport et un rangement de poids. Jambes croisées, les coudes posés sur les genoux, la tête entre les pattes et les oreilles rabattues sur le visage.

En s’approchant l’ombre entendit une respiration profonde qu’il commençait à connaître, Judy avait fini par s’endormir, terrassée par les émotions de la journée et le maelstrom qui s’était joué dans sa tête et son cœur.

L’ombre la regarda un moment, puis s’avança et tendit la patte vers la tête de la lapine avant de s’arrêter à quelques centimètres, stoppé net par un gémissement, un «  **pardon**  » murmuré et une odeur amère qui n’avait émané de Judy qu’une fois, il y un peu plus d’un an, lorsqu’elle s’était retrouvée sous un pont, essayant désespérément de s’excuser.

Une larme tomba sur le sol entre les cuisses musclées de la lapine, et elle rejoignit les taches laissées sur le seul poussiéreux par d’autres larmes versées auparavant.

La patte qui s’était refermée en un poing serré retomba mollement, l’extrémité des griffes rougies d’avoir entamé le coussinet de la paume.

Un air las sur le visage, l’ombre secoua doucement la tête, avant de regarder un instant la lapine avec un regard profondément tendre et doux.

Puis elle fit demi tour et sorti de la salle, laissant Judy dormir.

 

Errant dans ses rêves et ses souvenirs Judy se retrouva soudain en forêt, mais une forêt familière, celle qui se trouvait en bordure de la ferme des Hopps. Elle arpentait un chemin qu’elle n’avait pas pris depuis des années, passant le long de l’étang elle finit par arriver devant une petite clairière couvertes de violettes sauvages. L’odeur de la forêt et des violettes se mêlant en une étrange fragrance musquée florale avait un quelque chose d’agréable et de réconfortant étrange. Soudain les fleurs se muèrent en papillons qui vinrent l’envelopper, la caresser, alors qu’une douce chaleur envahie sa poitrine… mais il manquait quelque chose… quelqu’un… alors la chaleur devint glace et les ailes des papillons devinrent douleur. Puis ils disparurent, ne laissant qu’une clairière de terre sans vie… vide… seule…

« NICK ! » s’écria-t-elle en sursaut.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent alors qu’elle regardait autour d’elle. L’odeur aigre de sueur de la salle de sport la ramena à la réalité en lui rappelant où et pourquoi elle était là.

Voyant soudain l’heure elle bondit sur ses pieds, prête à s’élancer vers le hall lorsqu’elle sentit un léger, très légère odeur de fleur… des violettes.

 

 

        - Sahara Square – Oyamel Road – 23h45 -

 

Judy se tient dans la file d’attente des fêtards voulant rentrer dans le Night club. Sa tenue ne dénotait pas des autres mammifères présents, mais n’était pas vraiment du genre à la mettre à l’aise.

On lui avait fourni maquillage, pas mal de parfum, quelques bijoux assez bling-bling une sacoche pailletée et une magnifique robe aux nuances turquoise. Un haut scintillant à col fermé et brodé duquel partent des manches longues en gaze parsemé de strass. Sur sa poitrine une espèce de broche en forme de fleur dans laquelle est dissimulée une mini caméra. Le bas descendant aux genoux est composé de multiples jupons de mousseline, surmontés d’un voile délicatement brodé de motifs floraux. La longueur lui convenait mais le dos largement apparent la met plus mal à l’aise, surtout que le châle pailleté tout aussi transparent posé sur ses épaules ne cache guère plus.

Mais le pire, enfin ce fut plus qu’agréable pour elle mais là tout de suite c’était le pire, c’est lorsqu’elle était entrée habillée en salle de briefing et que derrière les « pas mal ! » un peu moqueurs de ses collègues il y avait eu un «  **Magnifique**  » murmuré en Vulpin.  
Dans son superbe costume gris anthracite, relevé d’une chemise parme, dernier bouton ouvert bien sûr, Nick était lui-même élégant voire séduisant et un brin… excitant.

Et maintenant il se trouvait quelques mètres derrière elle, dans son dos… dénudé. Pour une fois elle est heureuse d’être un petit mammifère.

Mais entre ça et l’approche de l’entrée cadrée par des videurs à l’air moyennement sympathiques, sa nervosité commence à devenir critique et risque de la faire. Elle essaie alors de se concentrer sur la raison de sa présence pour se calmer.

 

~*~

« Bien tous le monde, je vous expose à tous une dernière fois la mission avant d’y aller »

Charlie, habillé en tenue classique mais avec gilet pare-balle, regarde lentement les mammifères face à lui.

Assis ou debout et en tenue complète du SWAT huit membres du ZPD le regardent fixement.

Le groupe est composé majoritairement d’officiers du 3e district.

Sur le côté quatre autres en tenues civiles de soirée attendent avec autant d’attention le résumé de ce qui les attend.

Charlie se frotte un bref instant ses yeux rougis par la tension qui l’agite et une journée plus que longue.

 

« Équipe Light, Wilde, Hopps, Wolford, Fangmeyer votre rôle est crucial et se jouera à l’intérieur. Vous devrez vous mêler à la foule pour repérer les suspects et les prendre en flagrant délit de vente de stupéfiants. Alors vous me faites le plaisir de paraître le plus normal possible… ok Hopps ?

– Ey ! S’indigne la lapine en train de tortiller pour voir s’il n’y a pas un moyen de rendre son dos moins exposé.

– Détective Wolford vous êtes en charge de l’équipe. Vous avez le plus d’expérience sur ce genre de mission alors gardez bien vos zouaves à l’œil.

– Pas de problème sergent, répond le loup en saluant d’un air sérieux avant que son museau ne se fende d’un sourire avant de lancer. Wilde ! On arrête les bouffonneries et on se fixe !

– À vos ordres détective » s’écrit Nick lâchant la veste qu’il était sur le point de déposer sur les épaules de Judy avant de faire un salut rigide, menton haut.

Le groupe commence à pouffer et glousser, même les quelques membres qui semblaient avoir du mal avec la présence du renard.

 

« Wilde au pied ! Lance Wolford, essayant désespérément de maintenir un semblant d’air sérieux.

– Monsieur, à vos ordres Monsieur ! » S’écrit Nick en se plaçant près du loup, raide comme un cadet répondant à l’instructeur Friedkin.

Des rires se font entendre alors que même les plus coincés ou un rien trop bigot sourient franchement.

 

« Wilde… la patte ! » jappe Wolford en tendant la patte vers le renard. Le loup lutte de toute la force de ses zygomatiques.

– Détective, Faut pas exagérer détective ! Je vous aime bien mais pas devant tout le monde quand même ! » rétorque Nick, toujours saluant, sur le même ton sérieux, le visage absolument impassible.

Et c’est la goutte d’eau qui fait déborder le vase. Tous les officiers présents éclatent de rire,

y compris Judy qui avait essayé de se retenir et qui pour le plus grand plaisir du renard par dans un quasi fou rire, la larme à l’œil et se tenant les côtes.

Même Charlie ne peut s’empêcher de glousser en secouant la tête. Puis, lorsque les rires se clament il reprend plus sereinement.

 

« Bien, bien. Un peu de sérieux, on reprend. Donc équipe Light à l’intérieur, tenez, voici les descriptions et portraits robot des deux suspects. Mémorisez les moindres détails » dit-il en tendant à Wolford les documents.

« Équipe Bêta. Stomper, Petit, vous surveillerez les accès de la rue arrière. Avery, Charpentier, vous vous assurerez que toute personne qui sort par là n’a pas de casier et n’est pas l’un des deux que nous cherchons. Vous vous tiendrez évidement près à un assaut si nécessaire »

Les quatre officiers acquiescèrent de la tête, leur regard se durcissant alors qu’ils commençaient à se mettre mentalement en condition.

 

« Équipe Alpha. McHorn, Zajac, Wolfavitz et Soleïman vous serrez en attente dans les véhicules de transports jusqu’au signalement de la présence des suspects. Dès que leur présence sera confirmée vous bloquerez la rue et ferrez évacuer les civils calmement et avec une attention particulière au cas où ils essaieraient de sortir parmi la foule »

À cette annonce une murmure parcourt le groupe, légèrement incertain.

 

« Je sais que ça ne sera sûrement pas de tout repos vu qu’il y a un risque de panique, mais ce n’est qu’une simple arrestation, pas une attaque de forces armée »

Charlie leur laisse alors le temps de digérer le tout avant de lancer d’une voix forte et directrice : « Si vous n’avez plus de questions, finissez de vous préparer et direction les véhicules ! »

~*~

 

Malgré les heurts qu’ils ont eu dernièrement Judy ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver Charlie efficace en tant que chef d’équipe et fortement sympathique en tant que personne. Bien sur il a des défauts, comme tout le monde, et fait des bourdes mais au moins il sait le reconnaître. Garder contact en tant qu’amis pourrait être sympa.

Et quand on parle du loup : « Hopps. On se calme, ça va aller. Je sais que tu n’aimes pas cette tenue, mais je t’assure que tu passeras bien plus inaperçu avec », bourdonne la voix de Charlie dans son oreillette

Judy se renfrogne et lâche un soupir blasé, mais au moins elle a réussi à se calmer. Heureusement, car elle n’est presque arrivée devant le videur. La musique qui s’échappe à chaque entrée est plutôt agréable et une douce odeur d’épices vient effleurer ses narines.

 

Et quand vient son tour, elle se fend d’un grand sourire enjoué qui ne provoque aucune réaction chez le mammifère au regard morne qui se contente de lui faire signe de la tête d’avancer. Son collègue lui ouvre la porte et la lapine plonge dans l’entrée du Sweet Peyotl.

 

 

***

 

Ce qui la frappe tout de suite c’est la différence de volume avec ce qui transpirait de la porte. Le son reste supportable mais quelques décibels de plus le rendrait désagréable. Mais c’est surtout l’odeur qui la heurte assez violemment. Une puissante odeur d’encens et d’épices à laquelle se mêlent la sueur et les muscs des fêtards. L’atmosphère est chaude… et pas que par ce qu’ils sont à Sahara Square.

Judy était déjà sortie en boite étant plus jeune mais c’est la première fois qu’elle mettait la patte dans un vrai Night club façon Zootopia.

De nombreuses tables et banquettes serpentent entre plusieurs pistes de Pole Dance, où des femelles très peu vêtues se trémoussent lascivement devant des mâles en transe, tendant parfois un billet à celle qui gagne leurs faveurs.

De l’autre côté de la salle une mezzanine parsemée de quelque tables et banquettes devrait lui permettre de surveiller la salle sans être perdu dans la foule de mammifères bien plus grands qu’elle.

Alors qu’elle descend vers la salle par l’un des escaliers courbés pour rejoindre la zone en question elle est stoppée nette par une vision provoquant un raidissement brutal de ses oreilles, desquelles part une vague de chaleur rendant ses joues presque douloureuses.

Face à elle en contrebas une louve se tient à genoux, cuisses écartées, devant un parterre de loups aux langues pendantes. L’un d’entre eux brandit un petit rouleau de billets provoquant la réaction attendue de la louve qui défait son bustier intime révélant ses seins qu’elle caresse presque nonchalamment, partant des deux plus gros sur sa poitrine, aux quatre autres beaucoup plus petits en descendant vers son nombril. Deux beaucoup plus gros … étrangement gros d’ailleurs.

Bizarrement, malgré la gêne et la confusion de la scène une pensée parvient à se frayer un chemin dans sa petite tête de lapin : « Est-ce que c’est parce les miens sont petits que je ne l’intéresse pas ? Est-ce ma faute si les seins des lapins ne sont vraiment apparents que … que … »

Le hurlement excité du groupe de loup provoquant inévitablement une reprise instinctive par tous les loups de la sale, la sort de sa transe alors que la chaleur de son visage et de ses oreilles lui fait sûrement frôler la combustion spontanée.

 

C’est alors qu’elle prend conscience de la voix dans son oreillette : « Hopps ! Ho-oopps. J’adore la vu que tu m’offres mais pourrais-tu rester concentrée ? »

Judy lance un rapide coup d’œil au bijou sur sa poitrine, se rendant compte que la mini caméra qui s’y trouve est braquée droit sur la danseuse maintenant en string. La gêne ne lui permettant pas de répondre de façon articulé, seule un mignon petit “meep” lui sert d’acquiescement alors qu’elle se dépêche de descendre et de se diriger vers la mezzanine.

 

« Wolford pourriez-vous éviter de me détruire les oreilles la prochaine fois ? Merci.

– Désolé sergent… réflexes.

– Ouais et bien heureusement que j’en ai aussi et que j’ai coupé votre canal avant que vous ne fassiez sursauter votre collègue dehors. D’ailleurs, Nick ça va ? Tu es rentré ? Il m’a semblé que le videur te prenait un peu la tête.

– Rien d’inhabituel pour un renard sergent. J’ai géré ne vous en faites pas » répond Nick d’un ton blasé

Judy ressent un pincement au cœur, même dans un lieu aussi cosmopolite et festif les renards sont ostracisés. Cette douche froide l’aide à retrouver sa contenance et elle rejoint sans autre distraction la mezzanine où elle s’installe à une petite table haute lui permettant de s’accouder à la rambarde et d’observer la salle.

 

Ses yeux s’adaptant à la lumière tamisée elle observe la vaste salle principale du Night club.

Des danseuses, des mâles surexcités et… ah ! Quelques femelles aussi.

Sur le pourtour, plus tranquille, des espèces d’alcôves où des couples se bécotent, des groupes discutent et rigolent en fumant le narguilé.

Elle cherche alors ses collègues du regard. Elle trouve assez vite Fangmeyer qui s’est placée en contrebas de l’entrée et observe la salle tout en marquant le rythme de la musique du pied.

Wolford s’est assis à l’une des banquettes dos au groupe de loups en rut, ce qui lui permet d’observer la salle sous un autre angle ainsi que l’entrée. Judy ne peut réprimer une nouvelle montée de chaleur en voyant la danseuse retourner vers les loges en faisant un gros clin d’œil bien voyant au client particulièrement généreux.

Il lui faut bien plus de temps pour repérer Nick. Elle finit par le voir faire au bar, en train de parler avec le barman avant de lui faire un signe et d’aller s’installer dans une des alcôves.

Alors qu’elle commence à se demander ce qu’il compte faire assis là, la voix de Charlie se fait entendre.

 

« Bon, puisque tout le monde est en position je vous connecte au canal général » et un léger grésillement se fait entendre avant qu’elle ne perçoive de façon un peu dérangeante le son de la musique et des conversations autour de ses collègues.

« Attentifs et naturels, n’oubliez pas. N’attirez pas l’attention sur vous. Je vous rappelle que nous cherchons un puma et une hyène.

– Light leader reçu, dit discrètement Wolford.

– Alpha leader reçu complète le dénommé Charpentier.

Judy essaie alors de se débarrasser de l’envie d’aller botter le train de la serveuse qui apporte la commende de Nick avec une voix sulfureuse avant de se concentrer sur les mammifères qui entrent et les groupes qui se forment pour essayer de capter un échange.

 

 

        - Oyamel Road – Sweet Peyotl – 0h11 – 24 juin -

 

Judy fulmine. Elle n’avait pas vu sur le moment que quelqu’un était installé dans l’alcôve avec Nick. Une renarde était apparemment dans la file d’attente derrière lui et lorsqu’il était en train de discuter avec le videur pour entrer, elle avait alors fait semblant d’être avec lui pour rentrer à deux.

Mais par-delà cette tactique, bien évidement, elle avait apparemment décidé que rentrer dans le Night club avec lui c’était bien, mais en sortir avec lui aussi se serait mieux.

Et bien entendu, respectant son rôle pour ne pas attirer l’attention Nick jouait le jeu.

Et vas-y que je te drague, petit mots mielleux par-ci, phrases susurrées en Vulpin par là. Étrangement Judy était partagée entre la satisfaction de ne presque rien comprendre pour ne pas s’énerver davantage et le désir de comprendre pour ensuite aller lui arracher la langue…

« Non, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de penser ma pauvre ? Lui arracher la langue ? Ta connerie avec Llewella ne t’a pas suffi ? Lui lance narquoisement la petite voix qui semble ne plus vouloir la quitter depuis hier. Bizarrement l’intonation à légèrement changer et ressemble plus a celle de la renarde an bas avec son Nick… « Ton Nick ? Sérieusement ? Il va falloir qu’il couche avec combien d’entre elle pour que tu comp…

– Non ! Ce sont elles les responsables pas lui ! Les renardes sont réputées pour ça non ? On ne les appelle pas allumeuses pour rien !

– Judy… Tu arrives à dire ça et à penser à Élise sans avoir honte ?

– Je… je…

– Pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de lui dire tout simplement. Il te rira au nez et tu seras tranquille.

– Je n’en ai pas besoin… je sais bien qu’il ne ressent rien et ne ressentira jamais rien pour moi.

-… ma pauvre mademoiselle » …… « Mademoiselle ? Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ? » demande soudain la voix devenue masculine.

 

Judy se secoue la tête et regarde l’air éberluée qui l’interpelle. Monté sur l’espèce de marchepied prévu pour permettre aux espèces de leur taille de s’installer se tient élégamment un lièvre d’un beau beige clair dans un superbe costume bleu nuit.

« Je… pardonnez-moi j’étais un peu ailleurs. Vous disiez ?

– Ha ha. Je vous demandais si vous alliez bien. Vous aviez en effet l’air un peu perdue. Je m’appelle Bond, James Bonds. Ravi de vous rencontrer belle damoiselle. » Dit-il les paupières légèrement baissées sur ses yeux d’un noir profond, un sourire de magazine ou de vielle série sur le museau. Judy jurerait presque avoir vu une étincelle sur ses dents.

 

« Huh… Moi de même. Je suis Ju… Judith, Judith Leaperdale, bafouille Judy alors qu’un reniflement moqueur provenant sans aucun doute de Wolford lui parvient par l’oreillette.

– Ça vous dérange si je m’assieds ? » Demande-t-il d’une voix où commence à poindre la séduction.

Judy est sur le point de l’envoyer purement et simplement balader quand une idée lui vient. Une idée que beaucoup, dont elle, aurait sûrement qualifié de stupide, mais qui dans la jalousie du moment lui paru sensée.

« Non, non je vous en prie. Asseyez-vous James » lui répond-elle avec un beau sourire enjôleur.

 

Et bien qu’elle reste tournée dans la direction de l’entrée, car son travail reste sa priorité, pendant les quinze minutes suivantes Judy fut exactement la lapine qu’elle n’est pas. Rires idiots, sourires limites coquins et quelques battements de paupières, la patte posée sur le bras de celle d’un James qui devient de plus en plus entreprenant et commence à lui faire du pied.

De temps en temps elle jette un coup d’œil discret vers l’alcôve où est Nick. Mais il semble l’ignorer royalement, ce qui ne fait qu’accroître sa frustration. Pourquoi a-t-il, lui le droit de maltraiter ses sentiments comme ça et pas elle ?

Mais elle n’y trouve aucun réconfort, bien au contraire le sentiment de jalousie ne fait que croître. Ce qu’elle ne comprend pas en revanche c’est la pointe de désespoir qui commence à lui vriller le cœur.

Soudain tout en rigolant, la renarde pose un patte sur la cuisse de Nick… bien haut, à la limite de l’indécence. Judy se sent partir à la dérive et dans un mouvement aussi désastreux que désespéré elle se tourne et embrasse à pleine bouche le brave James qui semblait n’attendre que ça.

Son dernier baiser de ce genre remontait à assez loin, et sincèrement James embrassait vraiment bien. Et tout aussi sincèrement dans ses critères il est plutôt attirant. Mais étrangement, là tout de suite, tout chez lui la dégoûte. Et au moment où toute la répugnance de son acte lui en aurait donné la nausée si elle le pouvait elle est frappée de plein fouet par quelque chose d’indescriptible. L’émotion la plus proche que son esprit connaisse est la rage.

Sous la violence de la réaction elle mord involontairement le pauvre lièvre et pousse un cri et se repousse brutalement.

Il la regarde alors les yeux écarquillés en se tenant la lèvre, le nez se tortillant. Une pointe de peur passe dans ses yeux. Alors que Judy, elle, le regarde mortifiée et dégoûtée autant par le baiser que la morsure.

 

Mais avant qu’elle n’est pu dire quoi que ce soit la voix de Nick se fait entendre dans l’oreillette… son timbre lui semble froid, presque sens émotions.

« Ils sont là. Tanya derrière toi cinq mètres à gauche »

 

 

***

 

Après qu’il eut ramené les boissons du bar, Nick a commencé à faire la conversation avec Samantha, la renarde grise qui était rentrée avec lui. Elle essayait de capter toute son attention et de le draguer. Nick savait ce que cela signifiait, mais tristement il avait joué plus ou moins le jeu pour passer inaperçu aux yeux des autres clients.

 

Mais depuis l’arrivé du James il a plus que du mal à détacher son regard de la mezzanine.

Voir ainsi Judy jouer le même jeu avec ce lièvre à deux sous utilisant des répliques de films pour draguer, faisait monter en lui des pensées déplaisantes.

« Bien sûr que les lapins n’ont pas cette réputation de promiscuité pour rien … Non ! Judy n’est pas comme ça ! Elle joue son rôle comme moi ! » se crie-t-il mentalement. Il sait qu’elle vaut mieux que ça, il lui fait confiance … Ou essaye-t-il juste de se convaincre ?

Il savait que ça pouvait arriver … ne pas laisser les autres voire qu’ils t’ont eu, certes c’est facile à dire, mais elle l’avait eu … et pas qu’un peu.

‘’Du moment qu’elle est heureuse’’ … Tu parles d’une blague.

Sa présence, son odeur, son rire … tout était déjà devenu bien plus dur à supporter. Il sait qu’il se ment à lui-même, que jamais il ne supportera … ça.

Et cette blague de Charlie hier, puis sa blague débile sur le masque-odeur … évidemment qu’elle efface son odeur quand elle rentre chez elle, même s’il l’atténue déjà lui-même par habitude avec certaines plantes utilisées par la plupart des renards. Vu ce qu’il a comprit de ses parents, essayer de leur expliquer qu’elle est en collocation avec un renard relève de l’impossible. Il sait qu’elle a déjà eu du mal à leur expliquer qu’elle travaille avec des prédateurs dont le premier renard du ZPD sans les faire défaillir. Et il avait bien vu l’ombre de peur sur le visage de sa mère au moment où elle l’avait aperçu lors de l’appel en MuzzleTime où il avait fait sa connaissance.

 

Pourquoi avait-il fait cette blague stupide … mais pourquoi avait-elle réagit ainsi ?

Depuis ce matin plus rien n’était pareil. On aurait dit qu’elle était redevenue l’archétype de la lapine de la campagne qu’elle était il y a plus d’un an. Comme si malgré tout les efforts qu’elle fait, son ouverture d’esprit … elle reste un lapin.

Comment avait-elle pu être si insultante et spéciste envers Llewella après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu cette année ? Et son discours hypocrite envers Charlie. Ne s’en était-elle même pas rendu compte ?

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Entre ça et la nuit dernière … Nick commence à sombrer.

 

Il est tellement perdu dans ses émotions et ses pensées que la pauvre renarde commence à comprendre que c’est peine perdue. De toute manière elle se faisait peu d’illusions après ce qu’elle avait senti sous l’eau de toilette. Pour ce qu’elle en savait, un renard roux mâle n’est pas censé sentir la violette à cette période de l’année et cette pointe indéfinissable et désagréable dans son musc … Elle s’était dit que sa présence ici et l’eau de toilette masquant l’odeur signifiait peut-être quelque chose, mais il était bien trop absent … dommage.

 

«  **Merci encore de m’avoir aidé à entrer, je vais voir si je trouve des mâles plus disponibles pour se payer du bon temps**  » dit elle en souriant. Sa patte se posant nonchalamment sur la cuisse de Nick.

Un bras sur l’accoudoir, l’autre tenant un verre qu’il ne boit pas, un sourire accessoire sur le museau, il va pour lui répondre gentiment lorsque son œil capte le baiser, ou plutôt la galoche goulue que Judy offre au lièvre.

Instantanément ses griffes sortent et déchirent le vinyle de la banquette, ses babines se retroussent révélant ses crocs alors qu’un grondement commence à rouler dans sa poitrine et ses pupilles s’affiner au point de devenir semblable a une lame.

La renarde retire sa patte comme si elle s’était brûlée. Bafouillant des excuses elle s’éloigne de lui les oreilles basses, son corps prenant autant que possible une posture soumise, tétanisée par ces yeux presque enragés qui ne la regardent pourtant pas. Un bruit de verre brisé provoque un électrochoc et lançant un dernier regard au renard, elle décide alors de partir vers des lieux plus hospitaliers.

Alors qu’elle trotte d’un pas décidé vers la sortir du Night Club une vision ne la quitte pas, le reflet rouge doré dans les yeux de Nick alors qu’aucune lumière de ce genre ne l’éclairait dans la pénombre de l’alcôve, et surtout les larmes qui s’écoulaient de ces yeux où ne se voyait plus qu’un profond désespoir.

 

Autours de Nick tout est flou et seule l’insupportable vision sur la mezzanine semble nette, comme un tunnel l’obligeant à voir ce que justement il ne veut pas voir. Le temps semble ralentir, comme pour qu’il contemple ce baiser pour l’éternité.

Soudain un cri de douleur brise l’illusion. Nick sursaute et regarde autour de lui pour essayer de se souvenir de l’endroit où il se trouve.

Puis une douleur vive lui fait baisser les yeux. Il regarde sa patte douloureuse pour y voir son verre brisé, un éclat lui a entaillé le coussinet de sa paume, laissant une entaille plus large que les trois petites déjà présentes.

Tout se remet en place et plus inquiet il regarde à nouveau autour de lui. Personne ne semble avoir entendu ni réagi, mais la renarde n’est plus là.

La cherchant alors du regard, presque paniqué il la voit marcher rapidement vers le grand escalier, la queue entre les jambes. Sa posture lui indique qu’elle est effrayée, et une odeur de peur flotte dans l’alcôve. Il hésite à la rattraper pour s’expliquer lorsqu’il la voit passer devant trois mammifères en train de discuter en retrait près du bar, à quelques mètres derrière Fangmeyer.

Il reconnaît immédiatement ceux qu’ils cherchent.

Immédiatement son esprit se remet en mode ZPD, évitant la mezzanine du regard il dit calmement dans son micro « Ils sont là. Tanya derrière toi cinq mètres à gauche. »

 

 

***

 

« Hein ? Mais comment sont-ils arrivés là ? S’écrie tout bas la tigresse.

– Fangmeyer ne bougez pas. Restez calme, lance immédiatement Charlie. Wolford gardez-moi ces deux salauds à l’œil. À la moindre action suspecte on passe à l’action. Mais attendez qu’ils… Putain de merde ! S’écrit-il soudain

– Sergent ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demande Wolford inquiet.

– Hopps ! Temps mort sur la guerre des langues et tourne-toi plus vers l’entrée et arrête de bouger un instant. »

Essayant de se ressaisir et ignorant James qui la regarde incrédule et effrayé, Judy se tourne vers l’entrée. Un grand et gros élan accompagné visiblement de deux bisons écrit gardes-du-corps sur le front se tient en haut de l’escalier. Elle le reconnaît immédiatement et porte une patte à la bouche pour étouffer un petit cri de surprise.

 

« Qu’est-ce que le conseiller Nowak vient foutre ici ? Crache Charlie.

– S’en payer une bonne tranche ? dit Nick négligemment

– Wilde ce n’est pas le moment. Toi et Hopps vous arrêtez immédiatement de flirter et tenez-vous prêts à aider le conseiller si jamais ils s’en prennent à lui »

Un nouveau grésillement se fait entendre. James lance un regard mauvais à Judy avant de descendre précipitamment du siège en lui baragouinant un : «  _Timbrée_  »

Puis la voix de Charlie se fait de nouveau entendre.

 

« Leader Alpha, Leader Bêta. Les suspects sont repérés. Tenez-vous prêt. Nouvelle cible prioritaire à sécuriser. Le conseiller Nowak est présent. Je répète, le conseiller confédéral Nowak est entré dans le club »

Une fois les ordres transmis, Charlie coupe son micro pour appeler leurs supérieurs non sans avoir lancé avant un « Hopps il faudra que tu m’expliques ce qu’il s’est passé » sur un ton sans humour.

 

Un silence pesant s’installe entre les officiers malgré le bruit de l’endroit, personne ne dit rien, ou n’a envie de parler et tous observent attentivement les deux suspects pour voir leur réaction à l’arrivée d’une personnalité comme Nowak. Le conseiller des Tri-Burrow, représentant le comté de Deerbrooke n’est pas vraiment un partisan du ‘’tous égaux’’ et sa présence à Zootopia dans un lieu mixte comme le Sweet Peyotl semble d’autant plus étrange.

L’un des suspects repère Nowak et glisse un mot au deux autres, puis ils voient les deux suspects s’éloigner vers la porte du carré VIP alors que le troisième individu avec qui ils discutaient, une antilope mâle, monte alors rapidement les escaliers pour accueillir le conseiller.

 

Nowak regarde l’antilope arriver avec un sourire non dissimulé, mais un sourire qui leur semble plus carnassier qu’amical. Après une poignée de pattes et un bref échange ils descendent l’escalier, suivit des gardes du corps attentifs, et se dirige vers le salon VIP.

« Sergent, les deux suspects sont entrés dans le salon VIP et le conseiller vient de faire de même, dit Wolford d’un ton où pointe une légère inquiétude.

– Merde. Y aurait-il un moyen de jeter un œil à l’intérieur détective ? Demande Charlie tout aussi inquiet.

– Je ne pourrai pas trop vous dire d’après ce que je vois d’ici. Tanya ? Ça donne quoi de ton côté ?

– Pas vraiment mieux, dit la tigresse encore au bar sur un ton bien plus bas en se tournant d’un air nonchalant. La porte est grande mais fermée. Je ne pense pas que les clients lambda soient censés voire ce qu’il se passe là-dedans sergent.

– Je vois, commence-t-il alors qu’une sonnerie se fait entendre. Deux secondes »

 

« Oui monsieur … tout à fait monsieur. Dans les deux cas cela pourrait être catastrophique monsieur. Je comprends bien monsieur, mais s’il lui arrive quelque chose alors que nous sommes ici n’est-ce pas pire ? … À vos ordres monsieur »

Tous l’entendent alors raccrocher et soupirer profondément avant qu’il ne s’adresse à nouveau à eux.

 

« Bon. Le conseiller devait être présent pour une réunion demain, mais sa présence ici aujourd’hui n’était pas du tout prévue. Aux vu des circonstances nous avons ordre d’intervenir pour mettre aux arrêts les deux suspects qui menacent le conseiller.

– À … À vos ordres sergent, lance en chœur trois voix. Nick reste muet.

– Hopps, bien que membre du ZPD par accord confédéral tu restes citoyenne des Tri-Burrow. Tu dois donc te concentrer sur les deux dealers. En aucun cas tu n’agis de façon directe avec le conseiller. C’est bien clair ?

– Reçu cinq sur cinq, sergent.

– McHorn à mon signal vous vous déployez comme convenu. Stomper bloquez la rue et assurez-vous qu’il n’y a pas une autre sortie dérobée.

– Reçu sergent, dirent les deux mastodontes en même temps.

– Équipe Light vous vous regroupez et vous entrez. Le feu vert est donné dans, trois, deux … TOP ! »

 

Immédiatement Wolford et Nick convergent vers le bar, puis se mêlant nonchalamment aux gens présents, ils attendent non loin de Fangmeyer que Judy les rejoignent.

La gorge sèche comme le sable dehors, la lapine finit d’un trait le verre sur la table puis descend de la mezzanine rapidement et zigzague entre les clients, essayant de remettre de l’ordre dans sa tête. Entre la renarde lubrique, ce baiser horrible, la morsure incompréhensible et l’arrivée imprévue d’un des conseillers de sa fédération elle essaye de se concentrer sur sa mission malgré une impression de flottement cotonneux. Rien de ce qu’elle a fait ce soir ne lui ressemble et les chocs successifs l’on mit dans un état presque second.

Mais soudain deux images viennent dominer le reste. Tout d’abord le visage de Fabienne Growley, complètement défaite, une lueur de tristesse insondable dans les yeux lorsqu’elle leur ouvrit la porte.

Puis celle plus douloureuse encore pour tant de raisons de Llewella, la fière et mordante cheffe de gang à genou la tête entre les pattes, en larme.

Elle avait promis a ces deux mères qu’elle retrouverait leurs enfants et par le Dieu-vert c’est ce qu’elle allait faire.

 

C’est une Judy concentrée, les sourcils froncés et un air on ne peut plus déterminé qui arrive devant ses collègues, vaguement surpris.

Une fois les quatre réunis ils se dirigent, Wolford en tête, droit vers l’entrée du salon VIP.

Le lion en costume sombre devant la porte les arrête en levant la patte.

« C’est une zone réservée. Veuillez retourner vous amusez là-bas s’il vous plaît, dit-il calmement en montrant négligemment la grande salle principale.

– ZPD. Nous recherchons deux individus dangereux qui sont entrés il y a quelques minutes, dit Wolford sur le même ton en montrant son badge, imité par ses trois collègues.

– Le ZPD. Attendez c’est quoi cette histoire ? Vous avez un mandat ? Je dois en parler au patron pour …

– Allez en Parler tant que vous voulez, voici une copie du mandat. Mais nous avons ordre immédiat d’entrer et de procéder à leur arrestation alors vous allez bouger où vous finirez en taule dans l’heure. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Lance froidement le loup.

Judy ne peut s’empêcher de regarder Wolford, impressionnée par son autorité … lui qui d’habitude est aussi guignol que Nick, vient soudain de prendre une autre dimension dans l’estime de la lapine.

Un Nick qui d’ailleurs au grand dam de Judy se tient de l’autre côté du groupe au lieu d’être à ses côtés comme toujours et semble éviter son regard.

 

Mais le lion ne semble pas décider à coopérer. Prenant brutalement le papier il fait mine de le lire, mais Judy bien plus petite que ses collègues, le voit glisser doucement l’autre patte sous l’arrière de sa veste, vers sa ceinture.

Elle sort aussitôt son arme incapacitante de sa sacoche et le braque sur la cuisse du grand prédateur en lançant « Individu armé ! Patte en l’air, plus un geste ! »

Dans la seconde qui suit le garde se retrouve avec quatre armes braquées sur lui, dont une arme a feu. L’effet est immédiat et le lion lève les deux pattes en l’air et se met à genou.

Rapidement Fangmeyer le menotte au bar et transmet l’information à Charlie.

« Ok, personnel non coopératif. Entrez immédiatement chercher les suspects. Équipe Alpha, prenez possession des lieux en renfort de l’équipe Light, Go !

 

 

***

 

Nick pousse l’un des battants de la double porte, un système prévu pour différentes tailles de mammifères lui permet de l’ouvrir sans effort. Wolford, Judy et Fangmeyer entrent alors rapidement faisant un tour d’horizon.

Face à eux une étrange entrée, comme un vaste couloir à la forme ovale dont le sol est en dalles mosaïquées couvertes en partie par un immense tapis, bordé de colonnades, au bout duquel trône une superbe fontaine de marbre qui semble émettre une fine brume illuminée de couleurs chatoyantes sous lesquelles des plantes exotiques étalent leurs vastes feuilles.

 

Immédiatement les trois gardes présents se précipitent vers eux, tous trois armés de pistolets taser.

« ZPD ! Posez vos armes au sol et reculez vers la… crie Wolford.

Mais il n’a pas le temps de finir, les gardes ne semblant pas plus coopératifs que leur collègue à l’entrée décide de faire feu.

 

Fangmeyer plonge en roulade vers une des colonnes et se cache derrière. Un mot étrange lui échappe des lèvres au moment où un projectile taser balistique se fiche dans la colonne en grésillant, sûrement un juron en Panthérin ou Tigrin.

 

Wolford se laisse tomber sur lui-même dans une position recroquevillée, des projectiles sifflant là où avait été son torse, puis bondit vers une autre colonne. Une fois à l’abri il lance dans son micro. « Officiers sous le feu ennemi. Des gardes armés nous bloquent l’accès. Trois visibles. Équipe Light demande de soutien »

 

Judy profite de sa taille qui avait bien moins attiré l’attention des gardes pour faire feu sur l’un d’entre eux avant de se précipiter sans attendre vers une colonne. Un bref sourire étire ses lèvres, car le grognement et le bruit de chute qu’elle entend lui indique qu’elle a fait mouche

 

Wolford et Fangmeyer se lance un rapide coup d’œil avant de se décaler en même temps pour faire feu. Le deuxième garde armé essai de se mettre à couvert lorsqu’il les aperçoit, mais se trouvant visé des deux côtés en même temps il ne peut éviter tous les projectiles

 

Soudain un « Carottes ! » retenti. Judy cherche immédiatement son partenaire du regard. Mais lorsque ses yeux commencent à se tourner vers la porte, une flèche grise foncée et rousse fuse devant elle, droit vers le dernier garde.

Le terrible souvenir de Nick plongeant dans le feu trouve bien évidemment le chemin pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Mais là, pas de feu pour la bloquer.

 

Le dernier garde, un puma, qui vient de voir ses deux collègues tomber anesthésiés, regarde incrédule un renard lui foncer droit dessus à quatre pattes en grondant. Lâchant son arme il va pour sortir un communicateur lorsqu’une fléchette frôle son épaule. Il relève instinctivement la tête pour voir au milieu du couloir une lapine, arme braquée sur lui, qui le regarde d’un air ahuri.

Mais le temps gagné est suffisant car avant qu’il ne finisse de sortir son arme les deux pattes arrières du renard accompagnées de tout le poids de son corps, le percutent violemment dans la poitrine.

La puissance est telle qu’il décolle du sol pour s’envoler vers la fontaine. L’impact et le souffle coupé le font glisser dans l’inconscience avant qu’il n’atteigne l’eau.

 

Trois paires d’yeux le regardent fixement.

« Eh ben quoi ? On les a eus non ? » Lance Nick, un petit sourire satisfait sur le museau en réajustant son costume et en se dirigeant vers la fontaine pour tirer le puma de l’eau.

Lorsqu’il se penche une grande déchirure laisse apparaître un boxer vert pâle avec des carottes souriantes et une partie de son anatomie arrière.

« Merde … vous croyez qu’ils me déduiront le prix du pantalon ? » En faisant mine d’être gêné de la situation en se tortillant.

Sa remarque et le sous-vêtement incongru ont l’effet escompté qui souffle instantanément la tension du moment. Fangmeyer éclate de rire et Wolford roulant des yeux, se passe la patte sur le visage dit : « Punaise Nick. Tu veux vraiment me faire avoir une attaque ? Ce boxer est terrifiant ! avant de se mettre à rigoler aussi. Et c’est quoi ce sprint façon primitif ?

– Quoi ? Ça ne t’arrive jamais ? Allez avoue que c’est quand même bien pratique des fois non ? » rétorque Nick pour en remettre une couche.

 

Seule Judy reste silencieuse. Elle regarde son arme puis vers le puma, puis son arme à nouveau. Elle avait raté sa cible. Comment ? Elle a un résultat au tir excellent, alors pourquoi l’a-t-elle raté ?

Même dans le feu de l’action ça ne lui était jamais encore arrivé. S’était-elle crispée au dernier moment ?… est-ce le souvenir de l’incendie ?

« Ey Carottes ! Entend-elle Nick lui lancer. Jolie diversion, remarque je n’en attendais pas moins de ma partenaire favorite »

Elle relève la tête vers lui et ses yeux s’écarquillent. Tout d’abords elle voit Tanya adossée à la colonne qui rigole encore, un peu de stress sans aucun doute, ensuite Ralph qui essaie d’appeler Charlie qui n’a étrangement pas répondu à la demande de soutien. Et enfin une antilope, celui qui discutait avec les deux suspects avant d’aller accueillir Nowak, qui se tient dans l’encadrement d’une porte à l’arrière de Nick et qui tient en joue le renard avec une arme sans aucun doute à feu.

Aucun cri d’alerte, aucun avertissement mais soudain la peur traverse le renard. Nick regarde immédiatement en direction de Judy pour la voir lever son arme droit vers lui, les oreilles bien droites, le visage fermé et les yeux grands ouverts mais vides. L’incompréhension commence à se dessiner sur le visage vulpin, lorsque trois fléchettes passent à quelques centimètres de son museau, effleurant ses moustaches.

C’est le « Humpf ! » derrière lui qui le fait regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir l’antilope qui le braque commencer à flancher. Son instinct de la rue le fait sauter de la margelle de la fontaine où il se tient quelques fractions de secondes avant qu’un puissant BANG ne retentisse et qu’un impact ne fasse sauter un éclat de marbre près de l’endroit où il se trouvait.

Le coup de feu fait sursauter Wolford et Fangmeyer qui n’ont que le temps de voir le buffle finir de s’effondrer et un Nick accroupi devant la fontaine tête et oreilles baissées, avant de comprendre ce qu’il vient de se passer.

 

« Dieux. Wilde ça va ? » s’écrie Wolford. Nick lui répond par un sourire un peu bancal et un pouce en l’air.

 

« Tanya, va voir à l’extérieur si tu peux joindre Shamaï pour l’informer. J’ai l’impression que nos coms ne passent pas ici »

La tigresse acquiesce avant de s’élancer vers l’entée.

 

« Wilde, Hopps, avec moi. Il faut sécuriser l’endroit pour éviter de nouvelles blagues de ce genre et trouver la conseiller.

– Cinq sur cinq, détective, lance Nick en se relevant et en s’époussetant.

– Hopps ? HOPPS ! » Aboie le loup pour sortir Judy de son état de transe.

La lapine a le regard fixé vers la porte où se trouvait l’antilope, les bras pendants tenant encore son arme. Lors du deuxième appel plus puissant elle cligne des yeux et chancelle.

« Ralph ? Ohdieuxnick ! dit-elle alors précipitamment en cherchant Nick des yeux et en s’élançant vers lui lorsqu’elle le voit près de la fontaine.

 

« Ça va Carottes, je vais bien. Tu l’as eu à temps …» dit Nick penaud en se grattant la nuque.

La lapine arrivée devant lui semble hésiter, presque trembler. Son esprit bouillonne entre l’envie puissante de lui sauter dessus et de prendre le renard dans ses bras et sa situation émotionnelle précaire non résolu qui sait que cela ne ferait qu’empirer les choses.

Finalement elle se fait violence et essaie de se calmer : « Normal. Il faut bien quelqu’un pour veiller sur toi renard crétin _._ Toujours à blaguer au pire moment possible, se contente-t-elle de dire

– Ey on ne se refait pas à mon âge … m-merci, lapin malin.

– Bon, vous deux. On arrête les mamours et au boulot. Cette porte en premier », dit Wolford en montrant celle par où était sorti antilope. Il s’attendait au classique roulement d’yeux de Judy et un blague de Nick, pas au silence prostré des deux. Une pointe d’incompréhension et de tristesse passe dans le regard du loup qui ne dit rien de plus.

 

 

***

 

Alors que Fangmeyer les rejoint après avoir réussi à contacter Charlie, confirmant par la même le brouillage des coms dans la zone VIP et sécurisé les quatre individus qui les avaient agressés. Elle les trouve totalement perplexes. Ils ont fait rapidement le tour des quatre grands salons de la zone VIP, sans rencontrer le moindre encombre … et justement le souci et qu’ils n’ont rencontré personne. Les salons sont vides.

 

Au même moment Charlie revêtu d’un gilet pare balle débarque, suivit de Soleïman, le guépard de l’équipe Alpha.

« Équipe Light, Wolford, avez-vous trouvé le conseiller Nowak et les deux suspects ?

– Négatif Sergent. Ils ne sont … il n’y a personne dans les salons.

– Pardon ? Vous vous foutez de moi ! » Charlie fait le tour rapide des salons en jetant un bref coup d’œil à chaque fois, et pestant davantage à chaque fois.

 

« Nous les avons tous clairement vu entrer ici sergent. Et les gardes n’étaient vraiment pas disposés à coopérer. Il doit y avoir un passage dérobé qui mène ailleurs, dit Fangmeyer.

– Dans ce salon, dit Judy en montrant celui d’où était sorti l’antilope. Il discutait avec les suspects puis il a invité le conseiller Nowak dans la zone VIP. Il n’est pas sorti d’un salon vide sans raison.

– Bien vu Hopps. Bon je m’y mets », dit Wolford en entrant dans la pièce avant de se mettre à quatre pattes et de renifler un peu partout.

 

« Soleïman ! Transmet immédiatement à tous le monde. Je demande la mise au arrêt du patron du club ainsi que de tous les employés. Appelez des renforts si nécessaires. Un conseiller confédéral a disparut et il y a un putain de passage secret dans ces salons ! Et vois si tu peux faire amener rapidement leurs gilets pare-balles, il y a trop de plomb qui vole ici ! »

Le guépard salue et sort prestement. Laissant les trois policiers perplexes. En particulier Nick et Judy qui depuis même pas deux jours ne font qu’être surpris par l’importance grandissante de leur affaire.

« Charlie … c’est peut être un peu trop extrême non ? Demande Nick qui se décide le premier.

– Wilde … Nick. Cette affaire a pris une ampleur ridicule. Et si nous avons la possibilité de la régler c’est uniquement parce que les confédéraux ont été pris de court. Ils sont en route, mais la situation est trop urgente et nous avons l’opportunité de montrer à ces … con-frères, dit-il en séparant bien les deux syllabes, que nous sommes capables tout autant qu’eux. Je vous ai promis que nous ne perdrions pas cette affaire, et je tiens à tenir ma promesse »

Cette remarque remue sans le savoir le couteau dans la plaie de la lapine qui serre violemment les dents.

 

« JE L’AI ! s’écrit fièrement Wolford. Là. Il y a des dizaines d’odeurs fraîches et anciennes qui convergent vers ce pan de mur. Maintenant … maintenant il faut trouver comment l’ouvrir » Termine-t-il piteusement, la queue et les oreilles tombantes.

 

« Pas la peine détective. Même si on le trouve, rien ne nous dit que ce n’est pas une clé ou un digicode. Dit Charlie sur un ton plus abattu.

– Attendez sergent. Si c’est une clé il l’a forcement sur lui, dit Nick en montrant l’antilope.

– Ok, Wilde cherche la clé. Wolford trouvez-moi le système d’ouverture. Si elle est sur un mur il y a forcement son odeur dessus. Lance Charlie en faisant un signe de tête vers l’antilope »

Les deux lupidés opinent du chef et se mettent à l’action

De leur côté les deux femelles ne pouvant pas trop aider dans l’immédiat, commencent à trépigner d’impatience

 

Judy regarde Nick, partiellement perdue dans ses pensées. La peur de voir cette arme de mort braquée directement sur lui avait provoqué en elle certains déclics. Il devenait de plus en plus nécessaire qu’elle prenne le temps de mettre de l’ordre dans sa tête et son cœur.

 

Nick, inconscient du regard posé sur lui cherche d’abord dans les poches pour n’y trouver qu’un porte-clefs et un paquet de chewing-gum, puis il passe aux recoins classiques où l’on cache certaines choses sur un costume de ce genre. Passant une griffe dans les doublures il finit par trouver ce qu’il espérait. Un petit bruit de tissu qui se déchire et Nick brandit fièrement une carte magnétique.

Les quelques minutes qui suivent tous regarde Wolford avec beaucoup d’attention.

« Je … vous pourriez éviter de me regarder comme ça. Vous me foutez une pression désagréable » Couine le pauvre loup.

Charlie renvoie à nouveau à l’entrée, Soleïman revenu entre temps, pour se tenir au courant, alors que les trois autres s’occupent en s’intéressant de près aux plantes.

 

Quelques longues minutes passent avant que Wolford dit prudemment en regardant une sculpture posée sur un buffet : « Je … je crois que j’ai trouvé »

 

« Ça ne fait pas un peu cliché ? Demande Fangmeyer plutôt surprise.

– Que les films inspirent des gens ou l’inverse ça ne change pas que souvent on retrouve face à ce genre de conneries. Comme la carte magnétique dans la fausse doublure de la veste, dit Nick avec son ton classique.

– Sauf que là … C’est une clé, dit Wolford sur un ton autant déçu que moqueur.

– Merde …

– Ou bien peut être que c’est les deux ? » Demande Judy

Nick et Wolford se regardent bêtement, puis Nick prend le trousseau de clé et regardant le trou essaye les deux clés de la bonne dimension. La première fait jouer le mécanisme et le mur s’ouvre laissant apparaître une porte d’ascenseur. Sous le bouton d’appel une fente de lecture pour carte magnétique brille d’une faible lueur verte.

« Bien vu Hopps. Lance Charlie faisant un clin d’œil à la lapine. Voyons voir ça »

Nick, au lieu de s’avancer, tend la carte à Judy et fait une petite courbette lui indiquant le lecteur.

Avec un roulement d’yeux exaspéré Judy prend la carte puis se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour la glisser dans la fente et appuyer sur le bouton.

Quelques secondes interminables passent avant qu’un Ding ne retentisse et que la porte s’ouvre sur un petit ascenseur taille éléphant, en gros un monte-charges pour la plupart d’entre eux.

 

« Soleïman transmet aux équipes Alpha et Bêta que nous descendons. Si les confèds appellent ou arrivent, faites leur un topo.

– À vos ordres sergent, dit-il alors avant de foncer vers l’entrée.

Puis se tournant vers les quatre officiers du 1er district avec un air presque réjoui, le petit loup sombre passe le premier dans l’ascenseur. « Équipez-vous et en route mauvaise troupe »

 

 

***

 

La cage d’ascenseur est aussi extravagamment décorée que le salon. Ils remarquent tous aussitôt l’odeur chimique d’un désodorisant industriel, le genre de produit écœurant utilisé par le personnel de nettoyage des bâtiments et toilettes publique.

Sur le panneau de contrôle il n’y a que deux boutons, un pour monter et un pour descendre. Par contre la carte magnétique est de nouveau requise.

Judy réitère son extension pour atteindre la fente de lecture et le bouton descente provoquant la fermeture des portes et la sensation de mouvement.

Immédiatement les cinq officiers se mettent en position. Fangmeyer plaquée contre un côté pour ne pas servir de cible dès l’ouverture les quatre autres se disposent de part et d’autre de la porte, Nick choisissant à nouveau le côté opposé à Judy. Tous ont leurs armes incapacitantes prêtes à faire feu.

 

La tension monte à mesure que les secondes passent. Léger halètement pour Nick et Wolford, les pattes deviennent humides pour Fangmeyer et Judy … vraiment très humides trouve Judy.

Seul Charlie semble suffisamment calme pour ne rien laisser transparaître, mais tous ont les oreilles tendues et les sens aux aguets.

 

Lorsque le Ding d’arrivée résonne faisant sursauter Fangmeyer, il paraît presque douloureux pour Judy. La concentration et le stress lui donnent des bouffées de chaleurs mais a aiguisé ses sens et le son lui parvient comme un gong sonnant directement dans ses oreilles. Mais lorsque les portes s’ouvrent le silence assourdissant lui fait presque vérifier que ses oreilles ne sont pas bouchées. Wolford jette un œil … personne.

 

Soudain un couinement douloureux des trois lupidés. L’odeur chimique dans l’ascenseur n’est que le résidu qu’il emporte avec lui lorsqu’il remonte. Le couloir dégage une fragrance à la limite du supportable pour Judy qui ne peut que lancer un regard peiné vers ses collègues prédateurs.

Courageusement Charlie s’avance en leur faisant signe de se mettre en formation. Nick n’a pas encore suivit d’entraînement au SWAT et celui de Judy n’a jamais été mis en pratique, mais entre ce qu’ils savent et en copiant leurs collègues ils réagissent de concert avec eux.

 

A mesure qu’ils se rapprochent de la porte un son commence à parvenir aux oreilles de Judy. Comme le bruit étouffé de cris ou de hurlements. Mais lorsqu’ils arrivent devant la porte il n’y a plus que le silence.

Un ultime lecteur, à une hauteur plus élevée cette fois, leur bloque le passage. Fangmeyer récupère la carte et déverrouille la porte puis pousse lentement le battant alors que ses collègues se tiennent près à l’action.

 

À l’ouverture ils sont frappés par une odeur que même l’astringence de l’air du couloir ne peut bloquer entièrement. Une odeur qui provoque deux réactions différentes dans le groupe. Les prédateurs sentent leurs poils se hérisser sur toute leur échine et les queues deviennent touffues. Judy en revanche sent monter la panique, son rythme cardiaque s’emballe alors que sa tête se met à tourner un peu.

Une vague de musc, de peur et de sang vient de les heurter avec une telle violence après la purge olfactive provoquée par le couloir que leurs instincts viennent de tressaillir

 

Se ressaisissant tant bien que mal les cinq officiers passent la porte, malgré une montée en puissance de l’odeur. Mais une fois la surprise passée ils arrivent à retrouver leur calme … excepté Judy dont les bouffées de chaleurs s’empirent.

 

Ils se retrouvent à l’entrée de l’accès courbé d’une structure apparemment naturelle mais aménagée. Le sol et une partie des parois sont en béton alors que la voûte est de roche nue.

Alors qu’ils avancent ils entrent dans une vaste cavité au centre de laquelle se trouve un trou d’une bonne vingtaine de mètres, cerclé d’une rambarde de métal et de plexiglas de hauteur variable et surplombé d’un système d’éclairage rappelant celui des rings de boxe.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce merdier ? chuchote Fangmeyer, une patte sur la truffe.

– Combats clandestins, répond Wolford froidement.

– Chut ! Écoutez » lance Judy. Ses oreilles tressaillent et pivotent de concert vers le trou.

Tous se taisent et tendent les oreilles. Des plaintes et de léger grognement semblent venir du trou. Puis une des plaintes devient intelligible : «  **Maman, au secour** s »

Les yeux de Judy s’écarquillent et Nick s’élance.

 

 

***

 

La suite reste partiellement flou dans les souvenirs de Judy.

D’abords, le plus clair, elle se souvient de Wolford qui crie « Nick ! Arrête-toi ! On ne sait pas si … »

Mais la voix du loup meure dans sa gorge sans doute en se serrant autant que celle de Judy lorsqu’elle voit le visage si souriant, si moqueur … si beau, de Nick se déformer dans une grimace d’horreur alors que des larmes se mettent à couler. Une vague de tristesse tellement forte frappe la lapine que ses larmes jaillissent d’elles-mêmes et qu’un flash d’étourdissement la fait vaciller.

 

Le groupe commence à se déplacer rapidement vers le renard en surveillant les alentours pour éviter une potentielle embuscade, lorsque Nick saute par-dessus la rambarde. Judy se précipite alors vers le trou en criant, suivit par le reste de l’équipe.

 

La vue, soulignée élégamment pat une vague brutale d’odeur de sang, d’urine et d’excréments la fait presque défaillir lorsqu’elle arrive sur le rebord. Et si son incapacité naturelle au vomissement lui évite de rendre son dîner prit rapidement avant le briefing, Fangmeyer le fit pour deux.

Au fond de la fosse, un charnier. Huit corps sont plus ou moins réunis sur une portion du sol et certains sont égorgés, d’autre éventrés. Mais Judy se concentre sur Nick avant de sauter également pour le rejoindre.

« HOPPS ! » crie quelqu’un derrière elle.

Un nouvel étourdissement la frappe lorsqu’elle atterrit en bas, manquant de peu de la faire tomber.

 

Alors qu’elle s’approche du renard à genou près de deux corps quelqu’un crie « Fangmeyer, remonte cherchez des secours, VITE ! »

Elle passe à côté du Conseiller sans voir son air surpris sur le visage et une balle entre les deux yeux, ni un de ses gardes du corps juste à côté, la nuque brisée.

Même lorsqu’elle marche dans une flaque de sang poisseuse elle n’y prête pas attention. Elle n’est focalisée que sur Nick et les corps devant lui.

 

Il est à genou, tenant une patte blanche et carmine et murmure doucement, «  **Ça va aller petite. On est là, on va vous aider. Caitelin, ta mère m’envoie. Ça va aller, je vais te ramener dans ton foyer**  »

La gorge de la lapine devient douloureuse tellement la boule qui s’y forme est grosse et amère.

Devant Nick, la jeune renarde plus rouge que blanche, gît nue, des blessures à la poitrine, le visage lacéré sur un côté et l’œil probablement atteint, deux blessures par balle visibles sur son abdomen et sa cuisse.

 

«  **Mi … Micha. Sauvez Micha, je vous en prie. Ce n’est pas de sa f-f-faute** , dit faiblement la pauvre renarde en tendant faiblement son autre patte vers Micha étendu à côté.

Juste à côté le jeune Growley tout aussi dénudé couvert de multiples lacérations Il pourrait avoir l’air en meilleur état si ce n’était sa patte gauche dont les os apparaissent a certain endroit et dont deux doigts semble avoir été tranchés … ou plutôt arrachés.

 

Un bref instant de lucidité dans le brouillard qui s’épaissit depuis l’ouverture de la porte. Les yeux de Judy s’écarquillent, elle regarde autour d’elle paniquée. Des corps, du sang … ses pieds couverts de sang et d’excréments … Micha, Caitelin devant elle, Pawvlof un peu plus loin. De l’autre côté un ours blanc et deux renards roux … «  _Kernunnos_ , Nick … » dit-elle dans un souffle, posant une patte tremblante sur l’épaule du renard.

Nick pose une patte sur la sienne et tourne lentement la tête vers elle et son regard provoque une montée de larmes aux yeux immédiats aux yeux de la lapine. Nick déplace alors sa patte en coupe sur sa joue.

« Je suis tellement désolée Nick, murmure Judy alors que ses larmes coulent sur les doigts du renard. **Pard** … **pard** … »

Et elle s’effondre brutalement.

« JUDY ! » Fut la dernière chose qu’elle entendit.

 

 

        - Zootopia Downtown – ZPD Premier District – 29 juin -

 

« Comment ça, en congés ? s’écrit Nick devant un Bogo passablement énervé.

– C’est simple, La psychologue a demandé a ce qu’il lui soit accordé au moins deux semaines de congés à Hopps. Après une affaire qui se termine comme ça vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir Wilde.

– … Oui c’est normal. Mais partir à Bunnyburrow comme ça, les oreilles de Nick tombent mollement lui donnant un air dépité.

– Elle a besoin de sa famille pour se ressourcer et évacuer. Les lapins sont réputés pour leur côté clanique et familial, vous devriez le savoir, Wilde.

– Mouais. Et les autorités des Tri-Burrow préféreraient lui parler avant les confédéraux j’imagine ?

– Peu importe. D’ailleurs vous avez rendez-vous demain matin avec les internes suite à certaines actions … saugrenues qui ont pu être entreprises, dit le grand buffle en lançant a Nick un regard perçant.

– Chef. Nous avons eu les choses sous contrôle avec …

– ÇA SUFFIT ! rugit le chef en frappant son bureau de son poing. Vous vous FOUTEZ de moi Wilde ? Sous contrôle … vous voulez parler de quel moment ? Celui où vous avis faillit vous faire abattre parce que vous faisiez le guignol ? Celui où vous avez ignoré toutes les bases de l’évolution en milieu hostile ? Et le fait que vous ayez été le seul à ne pas avoir la formation SWAT n’est pas une excuse ! Ou bien encore quand vous avait grondé, crocs découverts sur les secours médicaux ? Hmm ? »

Bogo foudroie le renard du regard. Nick se tasse dans sa chaise déjà trop grande, ses oreilles plaquées sur l’arrière de son crâne et la queue enroulée autour de lui.

 

« Soyez heureux de n’être mis qu’en service administratif pour le moment Wilde. Avec toutes ces conneries je devrais vous mettre à pied immédiatement. Pose froidement le Buffle.

L’air totalement abattu de Nick calme malgré tout le grincheux chef Bogo. Il se préoccupe beaucoup de ses officiers, et de ces deux-là presque plus qu’il ne devrait.

 

« Écoutez Wilde. Je sais que vous êtes un duo soudé et que vous vous soutenez l’un l’autre. Nous passerons donc exceptionnellement pour cette fois sur vos frasques, pour le bien être de votre coéquipière. Entre le charnier qu’elle a dû affronter, plus la drogue dans son verre, qui même s’il n’y a heureusement pas eu de conséquences reste un acte traumatisant. Hopps est une dure à cuire, j’ai connu des débutants qui aurait démissionné pour moins que ça »

Au rappel de cet incident qui avait provoqué l’évanouissement de Judy au fond de la fosse un léger grognement vibre dans la gorge du renard.

 

« Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons son signalement, il a été transmis à toutes les boites de nuit de la ville. S’il se montre quelque part il répondra de son acte.

– Je sais chef. Je suis désolé, je … je ne comprends juste pas qu’elle ne m’ait rien dit …

 

~*~

Nick avait été mis en service administratif suite à la fin de leur affaire, il avait déjà rendu son rapport et été interrogé une première fois par les services internes comme à chaque fois après des échanges de tir. Sachant qu’une arme à feu avait été utilisé plus ses ‘’coups d’éclats’’ il s’attendait en effet à plus.

Mais pour Judy les choses avaient été bien plus dures, moralement parlant. Le choc de lorsqu’elle avait pris conscience des cadavres autour d’elle, plus le fait de trouver les disparut dans un tel état l’avait plus que secoué. Lorsqu’en plus elle avait appris pour le GHB dans le verre qu’elle avait bu … quelque chose s’était brisé en elle.

 

Après son passage à l’hôpital avait été mise en arrêt médical et directement envoyé chez la psy du district. Nick avait essayé de lui remonter le moral, de la soutenir autant que possible, sans trop de résultats.

Mais ce soir en rentrant de son service Nick avait trouvé l’appartement désert. Judy avait apparemment pris quelques affaires, son téléphone et été partie. Elle n’avait laissé ni message, ni note, rien. Juste cette note terreuse et florale, bien plus forte que d’habitude.

Nick avait essayé de l’appeler de nombreuses fois, mais il tombait systématiquement sur la messagerie. Il avait donc décidé de retourner précipitamment au Central pour signaler sa disparition.

Clawhauser avait à peine eu le temps d’ouvrir la bouche, l’air désespéré que la voix de Bogo avait retenti jusqu’à l’accueil, lui ordonnant de venir dans son bureau.

~*~

 

« Wilde … lorsqu’un partenaire agit sans vous en parler cela peu faire mal, très mal, n’est-ce pas ? dit Bogo un sourcil levé en lançant un regard sans équivoque à Nick. Il ne parlait pas que de ce moment précis, mais aussi des agissements en solo de Nick.

– Je … je sais chef. Mais …

– Mais rien du tout Wilde. Que vous vouliez protéger votre partenaire c’est très bien, mais si vous ne fourriez pas votre truffe partout il n’y aurait pas besoin de la protéger.

– Je suis parfaitement d’accord, mais je n’ai pas demandé à tomber sur ces informations, même si je n’aurai pas voulu qu’il en fût autrement vu la chose. Vous avez bien lu tout ce que je vous ai fourni, y comprit les dernières infos j’imagine ?

– Oui Wilde est ce n’est pas du tout une petite affaire. Je ne veux pas vous laisser là-dessus, que se soit à cause de votre grade autant que de votre implication directe… mais, dit-il en levant la patte pour faire taire Nick avant même que la moindre remarque ne sorte de sa bouche. Je n’ai malheureusement pas le choix pour le moment.

– Chef. Ce ne sont pas que les miens qui sont visés ! Mais vous avez bien vu les … les corps retrouvés au Sweet Peyotl. Que vous faut-il de …

– Wilde ! l’interrompt fermement Bogo mais sans colère dans la voix. Je sais. J’ai lu votre rapport sur A2L, j’ai lu votre rapport complémentaire suite à cette affaire et les informations que vous avez recueillit sur les disparitions. Mais il n’empêche qu’apparemment vous avez mis le doigt sur quelque chose qui a fait réagir les confédéraux puisqu’ils nous ont défait de l’affaire, mais aussi des mammifères de la face sombre de notre confédération.

– Chef je …

– Wilde … Nick. Nous marchons sur des œufs pourris mais nous ne pouvons plus faire marche arrière. Il ne reste que deux options maintenant et aucunes des deux ne me conviennent.

– À moi non plus Chef. Par ailleurs j’ai été convoqué par les confèds demain après-midi.

– Je sais Wilde. Et je n’aime pas ça, je n’aime pas qu’ils essaient de détourner mes officiers.

– Je vous apprécie pour ça chef, et je vous fais confiance pour cette raison. Personne ne peut mettre en doute votre intégrité malgré … votre côté parfois obtus chef, dit Nick avec un sourire narquois sur le museau.

– Ne testez pas trop ma bonté Wilde … mais merci. Disposez » conclu Bogo avec un léger sourire en redressant ses lunettes.

Nick va pour sortir lorsque Bogo l’interpelle une dernière fois : « Wilde. Laissez un peu de temps à Hopps elle en a vraiment besoin. Et de votre côté, faites votre choix. Lorsque ce sera fait, venez me voir, seul ou à deux »

Et le grand buffle retourne à sa lecture, laissant le renard sortir de son bureau perdu dans ses pensées.

 


	9. Home 8 - Revenants

        - Bunnyburrow – Ferme des Hopps – 1er juillet -

 

Une série de toc à la porte, « Judy ? Bunbun tu es réveillé ? »

Un bref sursaut le temps que tout se remette en place, c’est la voix de sa mère, son lit, sa chambre … Bunnyburrow, chez elle.

Les fragrances d’humus et d’herbes, la douce tiédeur d’un matin d’été naissant. L’avantage d’avoir une des chambres dans la partie supérieure de la garenne, avec fenêtre donnant sur les terres des Hopps. Nombreux sont les lapins, surtout les campagnards à ne pas aimer vivre trop à la surface. Un reste de leurs habitudes ancestrales sans doute. Mais Judy, histoire d’être encore et toujours différente à toujours aimé voir le ciel et le soleil le matin … même si la hauteur n’est pas son fort.

 

« Oui maman, je suis réveillé », lance-t-elle.

Immédiatement la porte s’ouvre, laissant passer une Bonnie à l’air passablement inquiète. L’ombre sous ses yeux indique clairement qu’elle n’a pas bien dormi non plus.

Derrière sa mère, dans un couloir décoré de frou-frou aux couleurs vives, un groupe de lapereaux de 4 ou 5 ans accompagnés de quelques adolescents hésitent sur la marche à suivre.

« Sylvia, Simon, Sophie, Typhaine, Terrence. Emmenez les petits dans le salon et fermez la porte. Je dois parler à votre sœur », le ton de la matriarche est doux mais ferme, ne laissant aucune option.

 

Une fois le groupe parti Bonnie tourne son regard vers sa fille. La fatigue, l’inquiétude et la tristesse s’y lisent et un léger couinement échappe de Judy a cette vue.

« Judy, mon cœur. Je … je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là. Après ton dernier passage pour ton anniversaire …

– C’est bon maman. _Même si je vous en voulais encore un peu, après … après tout ça, je_ … » des larmes montent aux yeux de la jeune lapine. Des yeux rougis, cernés de paupières gonflées et sous lesquels la fourrure fraîchement collée montrent que beaucoup de larmes ont encore coulé cette nuit.

 

«  _Oh Bunbun_  ! » dit tendrement la matriarche en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

La suite parentale se trouvant elle aussi au sommet de la garenne, et Bonnie s’étant mortellement inquiétée pour sa fille qui était arrivé la veille hier soir dans un état plus qu’abattu et qui dès leur arrivé chez eux s’était enfermée dans sa chambre sans même jeter un œil aux décorations pour la fête de Serendipity, une des fêtes préférée de Judy. Bonnie avait veillé une partie de la journée et de la nuit, mais Judy n’était pas sortie depuis son arrivée, passant des larmes au sommeil puis du sommeil aux larmes à nouveau.

 

La jeune lapine lâche les peluches qu’elle avait serrées contre elle toute la nuit et prend immédiatement sa mère dans ses bras et se serre contre elle et pleure une nouvelle fois.

Bonnie est atterrée de voir sa Judy d’habitude forte et indépendante dans un tel état et instinctivement lui caresse doucement les oreilles plaquées le long de sa tête en chantonnant un vieil air traditionnel tiré d’une comptine tout aussi ancienne, ‘’le grand méchant renard’’.

Le résultat ne fut pas celui attendu, car Judy redresse la tête et regarde sa mère d’un air encore plus abattu mais avec une lueur de mécontentement, presque de colère derrière.

Judy se redresse alors et s’éloigne de sa mère pour s’adosser à sa fenêtre, jambes contre sa poitrine et pattes autour des genoux.

 

«  _Judith. Pourquoi es-tu autant sur la défensive_  ? _Je ne comprends pas. Tu t’énerves si facilement ces derniers temps et toutes ces larmes_ … Qu’es-ce que Zootopia est en train de te faire mon cœur ? Demande Bonnie en lançant un regard blessé à sa fille.

–  _Pardon maman_. Je … rien, c’est juste que j’ai ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses qui font mal … dans tous les domaines.

–  _Tu peux me parler mon cœur, tu le sais n’est-ce pas_  ? _Je suis là pour toi_ , dit Bonnie en posant une patte sur celles de Judy.

–  _Je sais maman_. _C’est juste … Bunnyburrow est tellement calme comparé à Zootopia. Rien n’est pareil là-bas, tout est à outrance et à l’extrême, autant en bien qu’en mal_. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir partager avec vous ce que je vis là-bas, en tant qu’officier, sans vous rendre inquiet … davantage »

 

Judy ferme les yeux. Elle sait que sa mère a traversé plusieurs fois cette épreuve de perdre un enfant. Malgré la douleur qui lui avait percé le cœur de perdre un frère ou une sœur, elle se souvient de l’état de désespoir de ses parents … alors comment lui dire qu’elle avait dû affronter des mères effondrées lorsqu’elle du leur annoncer la nouvelle ? Comment dire à sa mère ce que la ville a pu faire subir à un groupe de jeunes tagueurs ? Qu’à travers un subtil mélange de jalousie, de spécisme et d’influence ils s’étaient retrouvé battu presque à mort pour certain, mutilés, dans un club de combat clandestin aux pattes de dealers ?

Et la drogue ? Comment parler du fait qu’elle avait été droguée avec la drogue du viol ? Tous ces étourdissements qui avaient affaibli ses capacités et faillit faire tuer Nick ?

Et Nick … comment parler de Nick, de son amour pour un renard, de la jalousie qui la ronge et lui a fait faire des choses si stupides, et … et …

 

«  _Maman_ , dit-elle en relevant piteusement la tête, le nez se tortillant mollement. _Suis-je une bonne personne ? Un bon policier ?_

–  _Oh Dieux_! _Judy_  ! _Bien sûr mon cœur. Bien sûr que tu es une bonne personne,_ s’écrie Bonnie en prenant immédiatement sa fille dans ses bras. _Tu as toujours défendu tes camarades qui se faisaient maltraiter, peu importe leurs espèces. Tu as toujours été droite et respectueuse des lois, tu nous as toujours aidé du mieux que tu pouvais lorsque tu avais du temps libre. Et je suis sûr que tu es aussi bon policier que possible._

–  _Malgré la conférence de presse de l’année dernière et tout le mal que j’ai causé_? dit-elle en reniflant.

–  _Bunbun. L’_ _as-tu fais consciemment_? _Non._ _Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu’une fleur était la cause de tout ça. Les prédateurs sont … ma fois, ils sont des prédateurs et il est normal de croire que_ …

–  _Maman_  ! _S’il te plaît_ … _arrêtez ça, toi et papa devez arrêter de dénigrer les prédateurs parce qu’ils vous font peur_ », s’exclame Judy en repoussant un peu sa mère par les épaules mais sans la lâcher.

 

Bonnie regarde sa fille, surprise. Ses sourcils se froncent un instant avant que ses traits ne se radoucissent.

«  _Judy. Tu côtoies des prédateurs en permanence en ville comme dans ton travail. Tu en accueilles même chez toi, comme ce renard charmeur que tu as dépanné. Mais ici les choses sont différentes. Tu le sais bien non_  ? _Tu ne peux nous en vouloir d’avoir encore quelques peurs_  ? demande Bonnie le regard un peu triste.

–  _Je sais maman. Mais en disant ça tu te rends bien compte que vous êtes le parfait exemple de ce que disait Bellwether, la peur marche toujours pour manipuler le monde. Regarde ce qu’elle a fait_  ! _Et je te rappelle que c’est une proie._

–  _Je sais Bunbun, je sais_. _Pardonne-moi. Nous faisons tous des efforts là-dessus, mais il y a encore à faire. Nous aideras-tu mon cœur_  ? dit la matriarche sur un ton d’espoir.

–  _Bien sur maman. Évidemment_  ! » Lance Judy en se collant de nouveau contre sa mère.

 

Les deux lapines restent un moment ainsi à se réconforter l’une l’autre par leur simple présence.

Judy est heureuse malgré la petite prise de bec, car bien que ce soit un peu plus violent que d’habitude, se disputer avec ses parents à toujours été plus ou moins son truc, et se réconforter ainsi après aussi. Blottie là, environnée par cette odeur maternelle qui l’a toujours apaisé elle se sent vraiment chez elle, à la maison. Mais étrangement cela lui fait aussi penser à une autre maison, une autre odeur qui lui manque.

 

« Au fait ma puce. Quand tu disais, tous les domaines … cela aurait-il un rapport avec ton odeur ? Demande Bonnie l’air de rien mais avec un trait d’humour dans la voix.

– Mon o-odeur ? » lâche d’un coup Judy en sursautant, les oreilles soudain bien droites.

Un moment de panique traverse la lapine qui relève rapidement la tête pour croiser le regard amusé de sa mère. Elle est pourtant sur de s’être passée au masque-odeur après s’être douché avant de partir.

 

« Oui jeune fille, ton odeur. Ton père et moi sommes les parents de quelques centaines d’enfants, tu croyais que nous reconnaîtrions pas cette odeur ? dit Bonnie en posant nonchalamment une patte sur l’épaule de sa fille.

– Hein ? Je … je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles maman ? Baragouine Judy espérant que la chaleur dans ses oreilles et sur ses joues ne soient pas visible.

–  _Judith. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Tu es amoureuse. Et pas qu’un peu d’après ton père. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu envoyais promener tous les jeunes mâles que nous te faisions rencontrer_. dit-elle en rigolant.

– … _mamaaan_  ! Geint Judy en essayant de se cacher derrière ses oreilles.

– Allons jeune fille. Le plaisir d’un parent est aussi de voir ses enfants trouver le bonheur. Il va falloir que tu me parles un peu de ce mystérieux voleur de cœur.

– C’est … c’est compliqué maman.

– Les affaires de cœurs sont toujours compliquées ma puce, dit-elle sur un ton qui ne montrait aucune envie de laisser tomber.

–  _Il ne m’aime pas_  » lâche la lapine.

« Et c’est un prédateur… » finit-elle mentalement.

Sa mère, l’air choquée la regarde avec deux grands yeux rond

 

« Comment ça il ne t’aime pas ? Dis-moi son nom ! Je vais lui glisser deux mots à ce briseur de cœur, dit Bonnie les oreilles dressées, soudain vibrante de colère.

– Maman. Calme-toi. Il … je ne lui ai pas dit ce que je ressentais … je n’en ai pas eu le temps.

– Pas eu le temps ? Je … je ne te suis pas ma chérie.

– Il m’a fallu du temps pour comprendre que j’étais amoureuse … vraiment amoureuse. Ça s’est installé lentement et profondément. Malheureusement lorsque j’ai voulu le trouver pour lui avouer … il … il … » et Judy fond de nouveau en larme.

Elle n’en peut plus de se sentir comme un petit lapereau émotif qui pleure tout le temps, mais comme disait sa grand-mère maternelle ‘‘ _Nous avons peu de place pour toutes ces grandes émotions dans nos petits corps, alors il faut les laisser sortir de temps en temps_ ’’

 

«  _Il t’est passé entre les pattes_? _N’est-ce pas_?» demande doucement Bonnie en caressant de nouveau sa fille

Judy se contente de dire oui de la tête, en pleurant de plus belle. Pourquoi lui avait-il fallu tant de temps pour s’en rendre compte ? « Parce qu’il est un prédateur et toi son repas de prédilection ? Parce qu’il n’y a aucune chance qu’il aime une petite peluche mignonne ? » lui répond sa petite voix, mais Judy n’a plus la force de répondre aux absurdités que la partie peureuse de son esprit lui dit.

 

Bonnie se contente de la bercer doucement en attendant que les larmes passent. Elle l’avait déjà vu effondrée. Plus jeune lors de ses premières peines cœurs provoqué par ses amourettes au lycée. Puis il y avait eu l’affaire William Skeeping, celle-là avait été terrible. Il y avait eu ensuite ses deux refus pour l’académie de police, ainsi que son premier échec. Et enfin la conférence de presse.

Chaque fois elle était revenue abattue puis elle s’était relevé et était repartie plus forte.

Mais là elle était dans un telle état … dans ses souvenirs seul William l’avait mise dans un état pareil.

« Mon cœur. Il … il ne t’a rien fait j’espère ?

– Quoi ? Non, non maman il ne m’a rien fait. Enfin il m’a un peu brisé le cœur, dit-elle avec un petit rire triste. Mais il ne le sait même pas. Je suis stupide, je ne sais même pas si je suis son genre.

– Mais non ma chérie, tu es magnifique ma chérie … un peu trop mince peut-être. Mais bon, malheureusement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le souhaiterait avec ce genre de chose. Peux-tu me parler un peu de lui quand même ?

– Hmm. Comment dire, il est insupportable et insortable avec ses blagues stupides et ses farces continuelles qui ne semblent qu’avoir pour but de m’énerver, surtout avec son air narquois et suffisant. Il a un caractère de cochon, têtu et ronchon, il communique peu ses émotions, a un grand manque de confiance en lui et est un peu feignasse sur les bords »

Bonnie regarde Judy d’un air plutôt perdu. Sa fille ne vient pas vraiment de décrire le prince charmant qui semble la bouleverser tant que ça.

 

« Mais tout ça n’est qu’une façade qu’il a construite pour se protéger. Il aime blaguer mais n’est jamais méchant. Il ronchonne et cache ses émotions, car il en a peur, et peur que les autres le blessent. Il sait toujours me remonter le moral quand ça ne va pas, même simplement en me laissant sortir ce que j’ai sur le cœur, sans jamais se plaindre. Il a toujours une petite blague pour me faire sourire et me faire aller mieux même quand je n’ai pas conscience d’en avoir besoin. Il fait passer mes besoins avant les siens et est toujours prêt à m’aider dès que je demande malgré les grognements. Il chante superbement bien quand il ne fait pas le pitre, et il cuisine très bien … c’est un plus non ? Et surtout … C’est stupide je sais, je me suis toujours considérée comme indépendante, capable d’affronter les choses seules, mais … avec lui je me sens en sécurité. C’est mon meilleur ami, le meilleur que je n’ai jamais eu … et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Conclue-t-elle en tournant un regard brillant vers sa mère.

–  _Dieux_! _Judy_  » dit faiblement Bonnie en portant ses pattes à sa bouche. Elle prend conscience que sa fille n’est pas seulement amoureuse. La voix, le regard, la posture physique. Lorsqu’elle parle de son amour inconnu c’est comme si elle rayonnait sans s’en rendre compte. Et cette note particulière dans son odeur corporelle détectable principalement par les mâles lorsqu’une lapine commence à entrer en chaleur. Judy n’est pas seulement tombée amoureuse assez fort pour que son corps réagisse au besoin de s’accoupler, elle est aussi en train de se lier.

Perdue dans ses pensées un instant elle s’aperçoit que Judy a continué de parler

 

… « Et c’est dur parce que je le vois tous les jours et je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer ainsi. Ça fait tellement mal.

– Je sais mon cœur »

Judy lance un air étrange à sa mère, entre l’interrogateur et le moqueur. Comment elle qui était si proche de son mari et lui avait donné une si grande famille pouvait-elle comprendre ?

 

« Si, si c’est vrai, dit Bonnie voyant le regard incrédule de sa fille. J’ai failli perdre ton père pour un autre.

– Sérieusement ? Dit Judy en la regardant incrédule.

– Et Oui. Ma famille, les Leaperdale avaient tendance à prendre les gens comme les Hopps de hauts. Nous suivions les traditions mais nous n’étions pas aussi attachés à la terre. Et je pense que chez les Hopps s’acoquiner avec des sangs de lièvre ne leur plaisait pas, ils sont très traditionalistes.

– HEIN ? Cri Judy se mettant presque debout sur son lit.

– Chut. Ne hurle pas comme ça. Oui tu as du sang de lièvre dans les veines. C’est pour ça que toi, comme certain de tes frères et sœurs êtes un peu plus grand et élancé que la moyenne dirons-nous, tout comme certains de tes oncles et tantes.

– Mais … doux fromages et craquer maman ! Lance Judy à sa mère, atterrée qu’elle lui lâche une telle bombe comme si de rien était.

– Plus tard, je raconte. Donc j’ai écouté ma famille et des fiançailles était même envisagé.

– Nooon ! Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé alors ? Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé ensemble.

– Ton père lui s’était lié à moi tu vois. Du coup il a envoyé tous ça promener, risquant de se faire désavouer par tous, et il est venu me reconquérir, prouver à ma famille ce qu’il valait et puis à nos deux familles qu’ils avaient tort … bien sur tous ne furent pas convaincus mais mes parents assez pour que le mariage se fasse.

– Wow maman ! C’est un petit comte de fée comme histoire. Pourquoi vous ne nous en avait jamais parlé ?

– D’autre sont au courant, mais les tensions entre nos deux familles ne sont pas retombés pour autant alors ont se contente du bonheur que nous avons ici avec vous tous »

 

Judy compris pourquoi lors des réunions de famille il était difficile d’avoir les deux côtés réunis en même temps.

Sa mère lui prend alors fermement les épaule et plonge ses yeux dans les siens, quatre améthystes se faisant face.

«  _J’ai déjà eu des amourettes, comme tous le monde, mais avec lui je me rends compte que je n’avais jamais compris ce que c’est vraiment d’aimer_ , dit Judy timidement mais sûre d’elle.

–  _Judith, si tu l’aimes autant que je le pense n’abandonne pas et reconquiert le comme ton père l’a fait. L’amour en vaut toujours la peine mon cœur._

– … _Merci maman_ , dit Judy en étreignant sa mère.

–  _Mais de rien ma chérie_ , répond Bonnie en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa fille. Et quel est le nom de ce jeune mâle ? J’aimerai bien en savoir plus car vu ce que tu me dis de lui j’ai vraiment du mal à croire qu’il ne ressent rien pour toi. On ne fait pas tout ça pour une simple amie.

–  _Tu … tu crois_? demande Judy, alors qu’une lueur d’espoir se ravive.

– Absolument mon cœur, un mâle ne se donne pas tant de mal pour rien … si tu avais vu ton père, ha ha ha ! s’esclaffe la matriarche

– N… Pibérius. Il s’appelle Pibérius … Ne me regarde pas comme ça, il n’a pas choisi son prénom tu sais ! »

 

 

        - Savannah Central – Jetées nord du Quartier du port – 4 juillet -

 

Nick erre depuis plusieurs heures à travers la ville. Il est de repos forcé aujourd’hui, mais pour la première fois depuis un an il est seul, pas d’arnaque, pas de sergent Friedkin pour lui crier dessus et surtout pas de Judy.

Ses errances, perdu dans ses pensées lui font prendre conscience d’autant plus de la place qu’elle a dans sa vie, de ce qu’il serait ou plutôt ne serait pas sans elle.

Et l’avoir vu, elle la fringante, hyperactive, souriante et optimiste lapine du premier district du ZPD, première de son espèce grâce à sa ténacité sans borne, l’avoir vu et senti si abattue, presque brisée. C’était pour Nick presque intolérable. Peu importe ses sentiments, même en tant qu’ami il lui avait été difficile de la voir dans cet état.

Mais avant qu’il n’ait eu la moindre chance de l’aider … elle était partie … sans rien lui dire.

Voilà quatre jours que la meilleure partie de lui-même était absente, téléphone éteint. Il sait qu’il aurait pu trouver le numéro des Hopps mais si elle avait besoin de calme loin de tout ce qui lui rappelait le travail et Zootopia alors soit, mais c’était dur et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de broyer du noir.

 

Cette affaire avait été dure pour lui aussi. Voir Micha et Caitelin, des enfants, dans cet état, Pawvlof guère moins amoché et mortellement touché par les balles, l’avait secoué.

Plus encore, enfin d’une certaine façon, les deux renards roux. Avec Caitelin cela faisait trois renards sur huit mammifères dans la fosse. Un autre signe qu’il avait bien sûr noté dans son rapport annexe avec les informations sur le sujet que lui avait transmit Finnick.

Mais le pire pour lui ce fut la drogue dans le verre que Judy avait bu. D’abord lorsqu’elle s’était effondrée dans la fosse il était devenu tellement nerveux que l’instinct de protection lui a presque fait attaquer l’équipe médicale quand ils étaient venus l’emmener à l’hôpital.

Ensuite lorsqu’il avait appris pour le GHB il avait vu rouge, littéralement. Il avait dû se mordre pour ne pas hurler et s’empêcher de partir traquer le James en question.

 

Eh bien évidemment après tout ça, le dirigeant du Night Club clamait son ignorance et son innocence, mais la drogue trouvée dans son bureau ne jouait pas vraiment en sa faveur, car même s’il n’était que consommateur cela le mettait en position de redevable vis-à-vis des dealers. Nick avait jeté un œil aux preuves, les même gélules que celles qu’il a trouvé dans la chambre de Micha Growley.

Le même dessin en relief dessus qui avait été reproduit sur feuille … un rond avec de petits traits autour et une tête de lupin stylisée au milieu. La réaction des confédéraux avait été immédiate et tout avait été récupéré par ceux qui enquêtaient déjà sur l’A2L.

 

Du coup après avoir résolu l’affaire avec tous les risques encourus, fait leurs rapports, annoncé aux Growley l’état de leur fils, aux Pawvlof que leur fils était décédé, aux Slope et Howlite que leurs enfants étaient toujours portés disparut. Charlie, Judy et lui-même avaient été remerciés du travail accompli par les confédéraux et gentiment écartés de la suite.

 

Il y avait aussi Llewella, qui lui avait appris que Judy était venue la voir lorsque lui-même y était allé. D’après ce que la renarde lui avait dit, Judy avait été la prévenir avant même d’aller voir les autres parents, seule, sans soutient et sans en parler. Nick ne saurait pas dire si ce fut ça, la goutte d’eau faisant déborder le vase, ou les ‘’remerciements’’ des confédéraux mais dès lendemain elle était partie pour Bunnyburrow.

 

Et pour couronner le tout, à marcher sans but depuis leur appartement le voilà sur son ancien pont, là où Judy l’avait retrouvé il y a un peu plus d’un an.

Nick jette un œil en contrebas, sa vieille chaise longue est toujours là. Descendant par le chemin rapide il ne peut s’empêcher de se remémorer ce moment ou Judy avait ouvert son cœur avec sincérité, avait reconnu ses torts et lui avait demandé pardon. Le moment où petit à petit elle s’était foré un chemin vers son cœur, le ramenant vers la lumière.

Il a presque l’impression qu’elle est là auprès de lui, il a presque l’impression de la sentir. Et dans le silence isolé de ce coin abandonné, Nick se roule en boule sous le pont et pleure toute la peine accumulée de ces derniers jours, toute la peine que son cœur ne soit plus là.

 

 

***

 

Nick s’est assoupi et un bruit de klaxon le sort brutalement de sa torpeur. Le soleil donne droit sous le pont, droit dans les yeux qu’il ouvre brutalement au son du klaxon. Plissant les yeux le renard siffle son mécontentement. Mais une forme massive s’avance et dans la lumière couchante l’ombre d’un ours se forme et s’étend jusqu’à lui. Il se redresse rapidement en posant la patte sur quelque chose. Une montre, rose, de petite taille … « Judy ? » pense-t-il.

Soudain une voix s’élève, la voix roque et forte de l’ours, une voix qu’il reconnaît à contre cœur.

« Nick. Ramène ta queue, le boss veut te parler, dit la voix plus comme un ordre qu’une invitation.

– Ey Kevin, comment va ? » Lance Nick faussement guilleret en hésitant à écouter l’ours ou à courir en sens opposé.

Sans dire un mot l’ours blanc fait demi-tour et remonte la pente. Sachant que fuir ne servirait à rien Nick range dans sa poche la montre et suit l’ours vers la limousine blanche sur la vieille route devant le pont.

 

Une fois arrivé Kevin ouvre la porte et lui fais signe de la tête de monter, Nick s’exécute non sans lancer un clin d’œil au chauffeur. À peine est-il assis que la porte est refermé, il se retrouve dans la pénombre de la limousine aux fenêtres très teintées, face à Koslov, l’ours colossal tient face à lui le minuscule fauteuil dans lequel est assis Mr Big.

La musaraigne lui tend sa bague que Nick s’empresse d’embrasser. Puis Big claque des doigts et la voiture démarre alors que Nick se rassied et se tasse attendant que le parrain parle le premier.

« Nicky. J’aimerais te parler de certaines choses qui me préoccupent, et te remercier », dit la musaraigne en levant légèrement un sourcil.

 

Sous le regard perçant Nick à plus envie de se tasser jusqu’à disparaître dans son siège que de répondre, mais encore une fois la raison lui fait choisir la parole : « Me remercier monsieur ? Je ne comprends pas ?

– Nicky, tu as retrouvé le corps d’un ours polaire récemment n’est-ce pas ? »

 

Peut surpris que le parrain soit au courant Nick se contente de hocher la tête pour acquiescer.

 

« Cet ours était un de mes employés, disparut depuis presque deux semaines. Et c’était aussi un message, dit Big en soulevant ses deux sourcils.

– Un message monsieur ? Qui voudrait envoyer ce genre de message à une personnalité telle que vous ? Glisse le renard en se disant qu’il existe des gens avec de drôle d’envies de suicide.

– Des gens bien mal avisés et mal éduqué je dirais. Vois-tu Nicky, depuis quelque temps deux plaies frappent les bas quartiers comme Happy Town, Little Ice Lake ou l’Humus. Tout d’abords une nouvelle drogue qui se repend plutôt vite, hors de tout contrôle.

– La Dusk Howl ? tente Nick

– En effet, lance Big d’un air agréablement surpris. Je vois que tu n’as rien perdu de ta vivacité malgré ton nouveau costume.

– Les jeunes que nous cherchions et que nous avons trouvé en même temps que votre employé avaient été approchés par des dealers de cette saleté.

– Hmm, je vois. Ensuite depuis quelque temps des gens disparaissent de ces quartiers, des sans-abris, des squatters, des gens sans vraiment de famille, ceux que personne ne connaît réellement ou dont on se moque éperdument…

 

« Comme les renards », pense Nick

 

… Et de plus en plus de rumeurs courent sur des combats clandestins se font entendre. Des combats de … prédateurs sauvages, entre eux ou contre des grands reptiles »

Nick se rappelle soudain de ce que Caitelin avait dit lorsqu’il l’avait trouvé, « Ce n’est pas de sa faute » Cela signifiait-il que certaines blessures de la renarde avaient été infligés par Micha lui-même contre son gré ?

 

« De prédateurs ? Exclusivement ? Demande Nick surpris.

– Les informations n’ont pas été faciles à avoir mais apparemment non, quoique majoritairement.

– Et que voulez-vous que je fasse monsieur ? J’imagine que vous allez agir ? Et vous savez que je suis clean depuis un moment et que sauf votre respect je ne veux plus rien à voir avec tout ça, dit Nick avec un peu trop de force, provoquant la chute de ses oreilles, l’air penaud.

– Je sais Nicky, et je le regrette, mais je le respecte, et je le respecterai tant que tu ne mettras pas ta truffe dans mes affaires ou que tu n’y orienteras celle de personne » La voix de Big résonne froidement, sans équivoque possible.

Nick ne peut s’empêcher d’avaler une boule amère en lâchant un petit couinement, les oreilles très basses.

 

« Monsieur … j’ai fait des choses que je regrette, y compris à votre égard, mais je ne suis pas complètement stupide. Je n’ai balancé sur personne … j’aime ma vie, surtout maintenant, et je tiens bien la conserver.

– Bien, bien. C’était pour clarifier les choses. Mais disons que cette histoire touche pas mal de monde, des dirigeants et des gangs. Certains sont impliqué, d’autre mis à l’écart et d’autres encore comme moi, touché directement.

– Et vous voulez que si possible le ZPD règle le problème pour éviter une guerre souterraine, en conclu Nick

– Exactement ! Quel dommage que tu nous aies quitté Nicky, tu aurais pu aller loin.

– Merci monsieur, mais je vais me contenter de ce que j’ai.

– Je le conçois. Toujours est-il que j’ai pu collecter de nombreuses informations et j’aimerais que tu les transmettes comme il te conviendra aux autorités ‘‘compétentes’’ », dit Big en claquant des doigts.

Koslov plonge alors une patte sous as veste et ressort une clé USB à un format utilisable par Nick.

 

« J’ai le moyen parfait pour ça vu que j’enquête déjà indirectement sur les disparitions dont vous parlez ainsi que la drogue. Je vais faire passer vos infos comme celles de mes contacts.

– Excellent Nicky. Tiens-moi au courant si vous devez passer à l’action que je fasse place nette »

Nick acquiesce. Il n’est pas vraiment ravi de travailler même indirectement avec Mr Big, mais il sait que s’il veut que son désir de tranquillité vis-à-vis du parrain soit entendu il devait en passer par là.

Et si ce que la musaraigne avait dit était vrai, et Nick avait du mal à en douter, il se profilait à l’horizon un affrontement du monde obscur de Zootopia qui risquait de causer bien plus de torts à beaucoup de mammifères innocents.

 

« Eh bien Nicky, nous te déposons chez toi ? » Demande Big pour finir.

Nick n’a pas vraiment envi de rentrer, sans Judy cet appartement n’a plus d’âme, il a perdu son foyer. Mais il faut bien dormir et travailler sur les informations transmises par Big.

Alors qu’il est sur le point de dire oui, il sent la montre ramassée plus tôt en rangeant la clé dans sa poche. Il a des questions à poser et il sait à qui les poser.

« Merci, mais si je peux abuser quelques minutes de plus de votre hospitalité pourriez-vous me déposer vers Iceberg Boulevard ? »

Le parrain de ToundraTown claque des doigts et lance « Iceberg Boulevard »

 

 

***

 

Nick descend rapidement de la limousine qui repart aussi tôt. Habillé en tenue estivale de Savannah Central et sans son pelage hivernal, le froid le frappe assez brutalement.

Il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire en repensant à leur dernière visite ici et Judy qui avait presque fini en glace au lapin. Malheureusement repenser à Judy fait disparaître son sourire de son museau.

Il commence à marcher en sortant la montre de sa poche. Aucun doute c’est bien la montre de Judy. En la regardant de plus près il voit que le verre est cassé, rompant ainsi son étanchéité, et qu’elle semble humide à l’intérieur. La portant à sa truffe il sent une infime trace de l’odeur de Judy.

Elle l’a donc perdu très récemment, pendant ou juste après avoir été cassée et mouillée, sinon l’odeur de Judy aurait été lavée.

De nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, essayant de tourner le problème de la montre dans tous les sens il descend les rues vers le bord de banquise, arrivant rapidement à Little Ice Lake.

Quelques minutes passent, tout aussi infructueuses, des pièces manquent au puzzle et il n’arrive pas à trouver ce qui cloche.

Il décide de ranger la montre pour le moment et se concentrant à nouveau sur son environnement il se rend compte qu’il est arrivé. Il monte une petite volée de marche et sonne à la porte devant lui en se parant de son plus beau sourire. Quelques bruits lui parviennent de l’autre côté de la porte, une chaîne que l’on retire, un verrou que l’on tourne et la porte s’ouvre.

«  **Bonsoir maman. Désolé de venir sans prévenir à une heure aussi tardive, mais j’ai besoin de … de parler** … » la voix du renard se brise sur les dernières syllabes. Élise le fait rentrer aussi tôt, refermant la porte derrière lui.

 

« Assieds-toi Nicholas, je vais nous faire un peu de thé », dit rapidement la renarde en trottant vers la cuisine.

Nick s’installe dans le petit divan du salon, son regard s’égarant sur les souvenirs qui l’entour. Tant de bons et de moins bon moments lui reviennent en tête et se mêlent au tumulte émotionnel de la journée que lorsque Élise revient avec la théière elle trouve son fil le regard perdu dans le vague, serrant une petite montre rose dans une de ses pattes, quelques larmes finissant de se perdre dans la fourrure de ses joues.

 

Élise pose précipitamment sa théière et s’assied près de lui : «  **Par ses flammes, Nicholas que se passe-t-il**  ? **Il t’est arrivé quelque chose**? prenant les pattes de Nick dans les siennes.

Nick tourne la tête vers elle, oreilles basses, un sourire fané sur le museau. Il lève sa patte libre pour s’essuyer les yeux avant de la poser par-dessus celles de sa mère.

« On peut dire ça. Il y a certaines choses dont j’aimerais te parler, et d’autre dont, **en tant qu’Allumeuse** , je dois te parler mais que je ne vais pas aimer avoir à dire, commence Nick d’une voix aussi triste que son sourire. Mais tout d’abord … je voudrais que tu me parles d’une chose qu’il me semble que toi et papa avez évoqué il y a longtemps »

 

L’inquiétude d’Élise qui n’avait fait que croître depuis que Nick était entré se change soudain en un nœud enserrant sa gorge. Même avant son “départ” Nick n’évoquait que rarement le passé ou le rôle de sa mère dans la communauté renarde. Mais jamais il ne posait de questions pouvant amener la discussion sur le sujet de James. La renarde expire péniblement pour essayer de dégager sa gorge et dit d’une voix qu’elle n’espère pas trop tremblante : «  **Je t’écoute mon fils. Que… de quoi veux-tu que je te parle**  ?

–  **Fulgurance** », lâche-t-il en un souffle, serrant presque douloureusement la montre dans sa patte alors que les yeux d’Élise s’écarquillent.

 

 

        - Bunnyburrow – Ferme des Hopps – 5 juillet –

 

Trois jours avaient passé depuis la très sérieuse discussion mère/fille et Judy allait bien mieux. Elle avait passé du temps avec sa mère, ses frères et sœur préférés qui l’avaient pas mal questionné sur le mystérieux Pibérius, taquiné d’autres et surtout aidé aux préparatifs de sa fête favorite. Mais étrangement malgré tous le reste qui lui pesait encore sur le moral, avoir pu enfin ouvrir son cœur à quelqu’un, parler de ses sentiments et de ses poussées de jalousie lui avait fait un bien fou.

Bien sûrs, devoir garder des informations capitales secrète l’attristait toujours, mais elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix pour l’instant.

 

Le passage d’agents des Tri-Burrow pour lui poser certaines questions sur l’affaire et en particulier le conseiller n’avait pas entamé le début de son regain de positivisme. De toute façon elle ne savait pas grand-chose et leur dit simplement ce qu’elle avait vu, ni plus, ni moins.

Évidement après ça, ses parents la bombardèrent de questions. Elle leur répondit en leur épargnant les détails ainsi que ce qu’elle savait confidentiel. Au final ses parents furent assez horrifiés pour ne pas insister beaucoup plus, mais ils prirent soin d’elle comme jamais, comprenant enfin pourquoi elle était arrivée ici dans un tel état.

 

Mais pour le moment Judy se promène dans la forêt, respirant les odeurs riches et puissantes venant de toutes parts. Le vent est frais, printanier, chargé du chant des oiseaux et de l’odeur d’humus, d’écorce et de fleurs naissantes.

Tout est calme et serein dans cette ambiance bucolique, mais étrangement elle n’arrive pas à se sentir détendue. Bien au contraire, l’inquiétude lui noue l’estomac et plus elle marche entre les troncs centenaires, les ronciers qui se sont parés de mûres encore vertes, les espaces fleuris parsemés de jeunes pousses là ou un géant s’est abattu, plus l’inquiétude grandit.

 

Alors qu’elle est là, essayant de ne penser à rien, lutant contre l’anxiété montante, une voix se fait entendre. Non. Deux. Oui, deux voix distinctes discutent. Elle connaît ces voix, elle comprend le langage utilisé. Elle ne sait pas ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais elle comprend.

S’approchant discrètement elle tend l’oreille.

« <* **Tu es sûr de toi mon frère**  ? **Tu … tu te rends compte qu’avec cette œuvre tu ne feras qu’entériner votre image**  ? *> dit la première voix sur un ton incertain.

– <* **Je sais. Mais avons-nous vraiment le choix**? * > Répond la deuxième voix dans laquelle résonne la tristesse. <* **Ne vaut-il pas mieux rester le sournois coquin plutôt que laisser cette situation prendre plus d’ampleur et nous mettre tous en danger**  ? *> 

– <* **Je … Je comprends. J’admire ton courage et respect ton choix. Même si j’ai l’air un peu nigaud je trouve, dit la voix faussement indignée**.* >

– <* **Ha ha ha**  ! **Désolé mon frère, mais ce toi plaira sûrement plus aux petites gens et ne te ressemble pas vraiment, justement**. * >

– <* **C’est vrai. Tu as réussi à nous altérer suffisamment, nos sœurs et moi, pour nous effacer * >**, répond la première voix toujours tristement. <* **Et je suis sûr que ce Roman de Renart ne peut que toucher le peuple et se répandre comme un feu d’été … malheureusement * > **la voix s’éraille sur la fin.

– <* **Ce n’est pas ta faute mon frère. Allons-y**. * > » conclue la seconde voix, neutre, comme résignée.

L’autre voix ne répond pas et un bruit métallique, comme une chaîne, se fait entendre. Judy sent son cœur se serrer à cette annonce. Non il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Lui et sa sœur avaient tant fait pour prouver que le titre de leur famille était mérité, qu’ils n’étaient pas des fourbes manipulateurs, indigne de confiance. Lui qu’elle avait appris à connaître, à apprécier, à respecter et surtout à aimer plus que tout en ce monde. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ?

Elle s’élance, elle veut les arrêter. Les buissons de ronces se prennent dans sa robe, la déchirant et lui griffent les jambes. Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de feuillage entre elle et eux ? Frénétiquement, les yeux presque fermés pour éviter une blessure, elle avance, écartant les branches basses, crachant les feuilles qui lui entre dans la bouche …

 

Lorsqu’elle parvient enfin à traverser la barrière verte elle rouvre les yeux pour se retrouver dans un couloir de pierre sale et humide, sentant horriblement la vielle urine et éclairé uniquement par la petite lanterne qu’elle tient.

Elle se dirige droit vers la dernière épaisse porte de bois, ouvre le guichet pour regarder à l’intérieur.

De l’autre côté, une cellule assez grande pour contenir un mammifère volumineux. Assis en son centre à même le sol, un renard torse nu.

Il relève lentement la tête, plissant les yeux dans la lumière de la lanterne. Ses oreilles s’agitent, cherchant le moindre bruit, ses narines palpitent brièvement pour tenter vainement de lire l’odeur de l’arrivant.

 

« Qui ? Qui est là ? » Demande le renard d’une voix faible dans cette langue ressemblant étrangement au commun. C’est lui, Judy en est persuadée. Elle pousse un peu la lanterne et passe sa tête dans l’encadrement du guichet.

« C’est moi mon amour.

– Dieux ! Qu’est… qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? C’est dangereux, il ne faut pas …

– Je m’en moque ! Dit-elle sèchement en le regrettant immédiatement au couinement du renard contrit.

– Pardon mon aimée, mais tu ne devrais pas être là. Il ne faut pas qu’ils te trouvent ici.

– Mon frère s’en est occupé. Je … je devais te voir, te … te dire que … que … » sa voix se brise

Un soupir échappe au renard, un soupir triste qui contraste avec le sourire qui se dessine sur son museau, ce sourire tellement reconnaissable, ce masque de convenance.

– Non, s’exclame Judy. Je t’interdis de me servir ce sourire faux. Pas à moi, pas maintenant. Je … je t’en supplie »

Le visage du renard se désagrège. Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun mot ne parvient à franchir ses babines.

« Je suis au courant pour le Roman de Renart … je sais pourquoi tu as fais ça, mais je n’arrive pas à l’accepter, dit-elle. Puis avant qu’il n’essaie à nouveau de parler elle continue. Toi et ta sœur avez fait ce choix et je le respecterai. Mais tu sais qu’au fond de mon cœur tu seras toujours ce guerrier, ce mâle merveilleux que j’aimerai à jamais.

– Je t’aime aussi mon amour.dit-il en lui souriant tendrement avant de dire dans un Vulpin sonnant bizarrement. **Je t’offre ma flamme pour la mêler à la tienne, elle est le foyer de mon âme, à jamais.**

–  **Nos flammes sont une et je réchaufferai ton âme auprès de mon cœur à jamais**. Réponds parfaitement Judy, presque par réflexe de la même manière.

–  **< *Pardonne-moi mon aimée de devoir partir en te laissant seule ainsi.***>

–  **< *** **Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. Et je … je ne serai pas seule mon amour. C’est ce que je voulais que tu saches**.* >

–  **< *** **Que**? **Que veux-tu dire**? **Tu es … tu es …** *>des larmes perlent aux coins des paupières du renard, scintillant dans les faibles rayons de la lanterne.

– <* **Oui, je suis enceinte** , dit-elle d’une voix douce. **Je sais que c’est cruel de te l’annoncer ainsi mais … je voulais que tu le saches pour qu’un peu de bonheur t’accompagne malgré tout**.* >

 

Dans un élan de joie le renard se précipite vers la porte, mais les entraves à ses pattes l’enchaînent également au mur derrière lui, et il s’arrête brutalement à moins d’un mètre d’elle.

– <* **Non** …* > » murmurent-ils tout deux face à l’horrible situation, si proche mais ne pouvant se serait-ce que s’effleurer.

Un sourire triste mais sincère heureux se dessine sur le visage du prisonnier : «<* **Merci mon amour, merci pour tout* >**», dit-il en reculant lentement.

Un rayon de lumière crue jaillissant du soupirail de sa cellule vint soudain frapper son visage. Il leva rapidement ses pattes entraver pour couvrir ses yeux en lâchant un petit couinement douloureux. La lumière du dernier jour du printemps.

 

«<* **Le soleil se lève, vite ma douce, cours, ne reste pas là**.* >

– <* **Non. Pas déjà. Je vous en prie* >** », souffle-t-elle comme une prière.

 

Le renard tourne un regard suppliant vers elle. La lumière rasante illumine son visage, faisant s’affiner ses pupilles en deux traits verticaux et rutiler ses iris émeraude d’une fabuleuse lumière dorée comme si ses yeux avaient capturé le soleil lui-même.

«  **Va mon amour**  ! **Va**  ! » lance-t-il alors que Judy fait demi tour et s’élance dans le couloir, pleurant toutes les larmes de son cœur déchiré, pleurant la perte de la moitié de son être, son âme sœur.

Alors elle court. Son ventre la gêne légèrement, l’obligeant à faire d’autant plus attention aux racines.

 

Derrière elle des voix l’appelle. Elles sont inquiètes, presque bienveillantes, mais elle sait que c’est à son ventre qu’ils en veulent, à ses petits qui grandissent en elle. L’image d’un renard pendant au bout d’une corde, entouré d’une foule criant, sifflant et riant. Le criminel était mort et ils étaient heureux. Comment peuvent-ils être si naïfs ? Son amour est mort, trahi, assassiné et ils sont heureux. Mort, il est mort … mort … Nick est mort …

 

Judy en se réveillant en larmes dans son lit. Ses oreilles sont dressées, alertes. Tout son corps est tendu et parcouru de frissons, sa gorge est sèche et serrée, elle a le souffle court.

La lune est haute et la nuit profonde. Dans la lueur de l’astre argenté elle reconnaît sa chambre à Bunnyburrow. Elle est découverte, tout son lit est défait, draps tassés au bout du lit, oreillers sur le sol et ses peluches éparpillées un peu partout.

« Un rêve, Dieux c’était encore un rêve » dit-elle dans le silence de sa chambre, un trémolo de soulagement et de rire nerveux dans la voix.

Un courant d’air frais passant par la fenêtre entrouverte vient la faire frissonner brutalement. Une sensation de coulée froide descend le long de son échine lorsqu’elle se souvient de ce qui était arrivé à Nick la dernière fois.

Elle prend alors précipitamment son téléphone et essaye de l’appeler, mais ses doigts glissent sur la surface vitrée de l’écran. Elle se rend compte que ses quatre pattes sont tellement en sueur que ses poils sont collés, comme si elle les avait mouillées.

Elle essuie une patte frénétiquement et essai tant bien que mal d’appeler Nick. Une sonnerie … puis deux … trois … elle commence à se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Un clic, son cœur bondit, avant de s’effondrer lorsqu’elle entend le message du répondeur qu’ils ont enregistré ensemble.

« Non, non, non ! » souffle-t-elle paniquée en recomposant le numéro pour retomber de nouveau sur la messagerie.

 

« Je t’en pris Nick, je t’en supplie répond … » dit-elle de plus en plus paniquée en composant à nouveau. Alors que les sonneries s’égrainent, l’image du renard au bout de la corde danse dans sa tête, en surimpression avec Nick en train de s’étrangler cette nuit-là, deux semaines auparavant.

 

« Non, non. _NON_  ! » s’écrit-elle avant de ressayer de nouveau.

«  _Ô Sucellos, notre_ _Dieu Vert, seigneur du printemps, fils de Fertilité, aide-le je t’en prie. Je ferai n’importe quoi pour qu’il soit sain et sauf. Je t’en supplie du plus profond de mon cœur_  » murmure-t-elle alors que les sonneries s’égrainent.

Après quatre tentatives sans plus de succès elle se décide à appeler la ligne d’urgence du ZPD.

 

Rapidement elle tombe sur un opérateur qui le transfert à la permanence du premier district après qu’elle eut donné son nom et son matricule.

« Ici Ceppu. Que puis-je faire toi Hopps ? Demande l’opérateur d’une voix fatiguée.

– Je veux signaler un accident domestique à mon domicile, 84 Flock Street, Savannah Central.

– C’est une blague Hopps ? Tu es en arrêt médical chez toi, alors qu’est-ce que …

– Envoyez quelqu’un là-bas bon sang ! Le coupe-t-elle brutalement. L’officier Wilde est peut-être en danger de mort ! Je vous autorise à forcer l’entrée si nécessaire. Lance-t-elle très sérieusement.

– O-ok, ok mais si c’est une blague vous deux vous … »

Mais Judy n’attendit pas qu’il ait terminé pour raccrocher. Le petit rush d’adrénaline redescend et elle se remet à trembler. Soudain quelqu’un toque à la porte de sa chambre.

 

«  _Judy mon cœur_? _Tout va bien_  ? _Pourquoi as-tu crié comme ça_  ? Demande la voix paniquée de sa mère.

–  _Jude, je vais ouvrir la porte d’accord ?_  », dit son père tout aussi paniqué.

Judy bondit et ouvre la porte sur deux lapins aux nez tortillant, une Bonnie en chemise de nuit, l’air inquiète et un Stu en caleçon, tenant fermement dans ses pattes légèrement tremblotantes sa vieille carabine à gros sel dont il se sert pour chasser les oiseaux et les chapardeurs.

« Je dois retourner à Zootopia ! Tout de suite ! s’écrie Judy en tenue de nuit, le téléphone dans une patte quelques habits ramassés rapidement dans l’autre, en passant à côté de ses parents pour s’élancer dans le couloir où pointent des oreilles curieuses et des yeux endormis.

« Nom d’un plateau de fromages moisis, ça ne va pas recommencer ! » S’exclame Stu en levant les yeux au ciel et se passant la patte sur le visage.

 

 

        - ToundraTown – Clinique Marianne Servante – 5 juillet -

 

Le retour à Zootopia se fit rapidement. Judy sauta une fois de plus dans le vieux pick-up avant que ses parents n’aient eu le temps de réagir.

Pendant le trajet Judy n’eut d’autre choix que de répondre à leurs appels répétés. Elle avoua que le rêve était bien un rêve partagé, qu’il y avait bien un second rêveur, un collègue, et qu’il avait eu un souci la dernière fois, du coup elle s’inquiétait fortement de ce qui avait pu arriver cette fois-ci.

La mère de Judy insista fortement sur le fait qu’il allait falloir qu’elle leur parle plus sérieusement de ce rêve et de toute l’histoire, et la vraie cette fois. Mais elle n’oublia pas non plus d’insister sur le fait de ne pas oublier son conseil sur “elle savait quoi”, alors que son père essaya de comprendre de quoi il était question.

Judy s’excusa d’être partie ainsi deux jours avant le Serendipiday, mais que le hasard n’avait pas été heureux cette fois et qu’elle n’avait pas le choix, et elle leur demanda de faire une offrande surprise pour elle. Elle leur promit bien sûr de leur ramener le pick-up dès que possible et de leur parler sérieusement.

En route elle reçut également un message du central lui demandant de venir immédiatement, ce qui la fit encore accélérer.

Lorsqu’elle arriva le matin commençait à se lever et elle croisa un Clawhauser surpris de la voir arriver en même temps que lui.

McHorn, sortant de sa garde de nuit, l’attendait dans le hall et donna à la lapine dans un état quasi frénétique les nouvelles qu’elle espérait ou craignait d’entendre.

 

Malgré l’étrangeté de son appel ils avaient décidé d’aller jeter un œil vu l’urgence apparente dans sa voix et le fait que ce n’est pas vraiment son genre de faire des blagues. En l’absence de réponse la porte avait été forcée pour trouver un appartement vide.

Une remontrance bien cinglante avait été préparée en attendant son retour mais dans les deux heures qui suivirent le central avait reçu un appel de la clinique spécialisée Marianne Servante dans ToundraTown leur indiquant que l’officier Nicholas Wilde avait été admis aux urgences.

McHorn n’eut pas vraiment le temps de finir que Judy était déjà partie. Marianne Servante, la clinique pour prédateurs où travaillait Sirona.

 

***

 

Judy arrive à la clinique en un temps record, garant rapidement le vieux pick-up avant de foncer vers l’entrée.

La réceptionniste, une jeune lionne la regarde un peu surprise, vu l’heure et l’orientation de catégorie de la clinique.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle. Puis-je vous renseigner ? » Demande-t-elle un peu blasée, s’attendant à ce que la lapine soit une de ces spécistes ridicules qui viennent parfois lancer leur discourt de haine à l’entrée de l’établissement.

 

« Ouiouimerci. Je cherche l’officier Wilde. On m’a dit qu’il avait été admis ici, répond Judy sur un ton un peu précipité.

– En effet. Et vous êtes ? Rétorque la réceptionniste surprise mais suspicieuse.

– Son amie, officier Judy Hopps, lance Judy en cherchant du regard autour d’elle juste au cas où.

– Officier Hopps. LA Judy Hopps des Hurleurs Nocturnes ? » s’exclame soudain la lionne, yeux écarquillés.

Judy ne peut s’empêcher de lâcher un petit ‘meep’ accompagné d’un petit sourire contrit face à cette réaction.

Un peu par habitude elle baisse la tête, oreilles se relâchant légèrement et dit : « Oui … je … désolée pour tous les soucis que j’ai pu vous causer. Sincèrement je n’ai jamais voulu… »

 

Mais elle fut interrompue avant d’avoir pu terminer par la lionne qui a fait le tour du bureau d’accueil et la saisit de ses grandes pattes pour la serrer contre elle.

« Oh merci, merci. Merci à vous. Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir vous remercier. Merci, merci » s’écrie la lionne en commençant à pleurer.

– De … rien, grince la lapine qui étouffe. De l’air, argh !

– Oh pardon. Excusez-moi, dit la lionne affolée en reposant la lapine.

– Non, non. Il n’y a pas de mal, dit Judy en toussant un peu. Mais je ne comprends pas.

– Oui forcement vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Mais l’une des victimes de Bellwether, une lionne … c’est ma sœur. Grâce à vous elle a pu être sauvée. Jamais je ne vous remercierai assez »

Judy regarde la lionne surprise, sa bouche faisant un petit o.

« Je n’ai fait que mon devoir mademoiselle. J’essaie de rendre le monde meilleur par petit pas, répond Judy en souriant de toutes ses dents.

– Merci pour tout officier Hopps, dit une fois de plus la lionne avant de retourner derrière son bureau. Voyons. Votre ami est au deuxième étage, chambre 21 ». Et Judy part en quatrième vitesse vers l’escalier, un grand sourire aux lèvres, une vague de chaleur inonde sa poitrine alors qu’elle essuie le coin de ses yeux. La lionne ne le sait pas, mais cette bonne nouvelle vient de faire un bien incroyable à la lapine.

 

Rapidement Judy arrive au deuxième étage. Elle avance le nez en l’air, regardant les numéros des chambres, cherchant le 21 lorsque soudain elle heurte quelqu’un.

« Oh, pardon. Excusez m… Élise ? s’exclame Judy

– Judy ! Les dieux soient loués vous êtes là, dit la renarde en enlaçant la lapine. Le téléphone de Nicholas a été pris avec le reste de ses affaires, je ne savais pas comment vous joindre, dit Élise d’une voie stressée et empressée.

– Élise. Où est Nick ? Comment va-t-il, dite… dites-moi que tout va bien. Je vous en supplie, dit Judy d’une voix qui craque alors que des larmes commence à monter.

– Ça va aller Judy. Ça va aller, dit la renarde en attrapant Judy par les épaules, cherchant à capter son regard pour essayer de la calmer. Ils l’ont pris en charge tout de suite et tout va bien »

 

Sans hésiter plus longtemps, la renarde la prend alors dans ses bras et l’étreint tendrement. Un long soupir tremblant s’échappe de la lapine qui s’agrippe à la renarde alors que quelques larmes s’écoulent. Ses oreilles, alertes et rigides quasiment depuis son réveil, au point d’être devenues douloureuses, tombent mollement sur l’arrière de sa tête.

«  _Merci_ , murmure-t-elle en Garrenéin. _Merci Dieu-vert, merci_. Ce rêve était si fort, si vrai. Vu comment Nick avait réagi la dernière fois j’ai eu peur qu’il … » Puis soudain elle prend conscience de ce qu’elle vient de dire et de qui la tient dans ses bras.

 

Baissant les yeux dans un air trop visiblement gêné Judy commence à bafouiller : « Euh… Je veux dire que … Enfin vous voyez, je …

– Ne vous inquiétez pas Judy. Même si Nicholas n’en a rien dit je me doutais que quelqu’un d’autre rêvait aussi. Je n’aurai juste pas cru que c’était vous.

– Vous saviez ? Comment ? Lance Judy en se reculant un peu pour regarder Élise l’air éberluée.

– Je pense que nous devrons discuter tous les trois un de ces jours. Mais pour le moment remercions Serendipity. Je n’ose imaginer ce qui aurait pu advenir sinon, dit Élise d’une voix sombre ne frissonnant.

– Se … Serendipity ? Que voulez-vous dire Élise ? » demande Judy surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que les prédateurs rendaient hommage à Serendipity dans ce genre de situation, mais plutôt à Karma.

« Il est vraiment temps que je fasse le point sur mes connaissances et mes à priori … et que je la remercie comme il se doit » se dit-elle en se rendant compte que finalement ses parents et Nick ont peut-être raison de révérer ainsi les Célestes.

 

« Nick était chez moi ce soir. Il est venu … discuter de certaines choses importantes.

– Quels genres de choses ? Il … Il m’en veut n’est-ce pas ? D’être partie comme ça ? dit Judy les yeux encore humides.

– Non ce n’est pas … commence Élise sans pouvoir continuer.

– Je n’aurais jamais du le laisser sans rien lui dire, sans le rappeler. M-m-mais je n’en pouvais plus. Cette dernière a-affaire, moi, l-lui, hoquette la lapine amèrement, tirant sur ses oreilles. Je devais m-m-me vider la tête et le cœur, et juste comprendre combien je l’ai…

– Judy ! S’écrie la renarde. Ce n’est ni le lieu ni le moment »

La lapine la regarde, clignant des yeux avant qu’ils ne s’écarquillent de panique sur ce qu’elle était sur le point de dire et à qui.

 

« Maman ? Tout va bien ? » S’exclame une voix derrière elles

Élise lâche doucement Judy en lui faisant un clin d’œil avant de se retourner vers une jeune renarde en tenue d’infirmière. Judy ne la reconnut qu’à ses yeux vairons. Sirona.

Elle ne l’avait pas revue depuis plus de deux mois et elle comprit ce que Nick avait voulu dire en parlant de la différence entre ses pelages d’hiver et d’été. Excepté, ses oreilles, deux coulées partant de ses yeux le long du museau et rejoignant sa bouche au niveau de ses moustaches, ainsi que sa queue, qui étaient du même gris velouté qui lui avait fait penser qu’elle était une renarde argentée, tous le reste semblait du même roux que son frère. À part la pointe blanche au bout de la queue qu’elle tenait de sa mère.

« Oui ma chérie tout va bien. Je disais justement que nous avions eu de la chance que ton frère soit à la maison quand il a fait son … malaise.

– Malaise ? Tu rigoles ? Heureusement qu’il était chez toi maman, sinon on est même pas sûr que … que … Lance Sirona sur un ton colérique. Mais ses yeux humides et les traces en dessous montre que c’est surtout le stress et la peur qui parlent.

– Sirona ! » Aboie sa mère en fronçant fortement les sourcils, grondant légèrement.

En voyant soudain Judy et l’air horrifié se peignant sur son visage, les oreilles de Sirona tombent et sa queue se recroqueville légèrement alors qu’elle murmure des excuses que Judy n’entend pas. Elle se précipite dans la chambre de Nick, s’avance vers son lit à peine trop grand avant de s’arrêter, figée. Nick, un masque respiratoire couvrant son museau, est là, les yeux clos, comme endormi. Une minerve autour du cou et ses pattes attachées confirment immédiatement à la lapine ce qu’il s’est passé. Elle fait un pas tremblant dans sa direction une patte sur la poitrine, l’autre tendue faiblement vers lui, avant de tomber à genoux sans un bruit. Un silence terrible règne dans la chambre neutre et froide, rendant d’autant plus dérangeant le clapotement régulier du respirateur et le bip du moniteur cardiaque. Beep. Beep. Beep !

 

***

 

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent vite et plutôt flou pour Judy. Nick resta presque 5 jours dans une espèce de coma que son médecin ne comprenait pas trop. Elle fit plus ample connaissance avec Élise et Sirona, discutant avec elles de différentes choses lorsqu’elle les croisait à la clinique en allant voir Nick.

Mais Élise restait toujours vague sur le passé de son fils ou ce dont il était venu parler. Judy finit par demander si cela avait un rapport avec une certaine renarde polaire qu’elle trouvait d’ailleurs ‘’étrange’’ de ne pas avoir vu ici, mais elle ne récolta qu’un petit rire et un sourire dont Nick aurait été fier, « Ce n’est pas à moi de vous dire certaines choses Judy. Si vous voulez connaître mieux Nicholas, demandez-lui directement. Il faudra peut-être lire entre les mots, mais je suis sûre qu’il vous répondra » lui dit Élise, ce qui troubla Judy d’autant plus.

 

Pendant le même temps Clawhauser, Wolford, Fangmeyer et quelques autres collègues virent le voir, ce qui fit bien sûr chaud au cœur de Judy mais surtout d’Élise, heureuse de voir que son fils était sincèrement apprécié par ses frères et sœurs en bleu.

 

Dès qu’elle put récupérer les affaire de Nick, Élise remit à Judy une clé USB que Nick lui avait dit venir d’un contact fiable et contenir des informations capitales pour une affaire qu’il devait remettre à Bogo. Après avoir hésité à regarder ce qu’il y avait dessus, Judy la porta directement au chef avant d’aller voir la psychologue pour reprendre le service dès que possible.

 

 

Charlie fut aussi l’un des premiers à venir, se montrant amical et rassurant avec Judy, poli et courtois envers Élise. Mais surtout il fit la connaissance de Sirona avec qui, à la grande surprise de Judy le courant passa plutôt bien, vu ses passages plus fréquents après ça et pas vraiment que pour voir Nick.

Lors d’une de ses visites elle ne put s’empêcher de le titiller à ce sujet.

« Eh bien sergent ? Vous cherchez encore Sirona ?

– Oh … euh. Peut-être, dit-il timidement, les oreilles basses en se grattant l’arrière du cou.

– J’en suis ravie pour vous, mais entre vos blagues sur les Inters et notre dispute, j’aurais cru que son côté roux vous aurait, hmm, dérangé.

– Hopps, couina le petit loup sombre, oreilles tombantes et mine piteuse. Je suis vraiment désolé. Il est vrai que quelque part je devais garder un fond de spécisme … mais c’est surtout un tout qui m’a fait hésiter sur Nick. Son passé flou, son aisance avec certaines choses. Je crois qu’il aurait pu être de n’importe quelle espèce j’aurais malheureusement été aussi stupide.

– Ser… Charlie. Le plus important c’est d’ouvrir les yeux, ce que vous avez fait.

– Grâce à toi et Nick. Cette affaire m’a fait apprendre pas mal sur moi-même.

– Il … il m’a fait le même effet, dit Judy en gloussant. J’étais comme vous en arrivant à Zootopia. Ma première rencontre avec lui n’a eut lieu qu’à cause de tous ce qu’on m’avait rabâché sur les renards. Mais lors de l’affaire des Hurleurs Nocturnes j’ai appris à le connaître et à voir qui il est vraiment, pas juste ce renard fourbe qu’il était devenu parce que personne ne le laissait être autre chose.

– Je crois comprendre cette impression Hopps. Et j’espère que Sirona verra plus que l’idiot blagueur, dit-il presque tristement, serrant ses pattes ensembles.

– Vous êtes quelqu’un de bien Charlie. Dit Judy en posant une patte sur le bras de Charlie. Et vous êtes loin d’être borné si vous en pincez pour une renarde.

– Hopps ! s’exclame-t-il en redressant rapidement la tête et les oreilles. Je fais connaissance seulement. N’allons pas plus vite que la musique … et je ne sais même pas encore si elle serait prête à prendre un verre avec un … enfin, moi quoi.

– Il faudrait déjà que tu m’invites andouille ! » s’exclame une voix moqueuse derrière eux.

 

Judy dû survivre au fou rire qui suivit devant la mine défaite de Charlie essayant de s’expliquer à une Sirona, bras croisé, sourcil levé, puis sa tentative assez pitoyable de bégaiements pour essayer de l’inviter.

 

***

 

Lorsque Nick se réveilla enfin ce fut une première douche froide pour Judy. Il allait globalement bien, si ce n’était un sérieux mal de gorge, il n’avait pas l’impression d’avoir passé tout ce temps endormit ni avoir inquiété tout le monde. Mais par la même, sa pointe de rancœur à l’encontre de Judy était fraîche et il fut distant avec elle dès qu’elle se précipita à la clinique pour le voir. Rien de méchant à première vue, mais elle eut l’impression de parler avec le Nick de sa première rencontre, comme s’il avait barricadé toutes ses émotions. Neutre, il était neutre, la regardant à peine.

Élise se montra rassurante envers Judy et l’enjoignit à laisser un peu de temps à Nick pour remettre ses idées en place, avant d’aller vertement tancer ledit renard froid.

Mais cela blessa la lapine plus qu’elle ne voulut l’admettre. Bien qu’elle se dit que c’était sûrement un retour de bâton un peu mérité et qu’après tout Karma devait sûrement s’occuper des proies aussi.

 

Un peu plus d’une semaine après son retour en catastrophe Judy repris le travail pour essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose, en attendant que Nick soit plus disposé à ne pas lui servir son masque d’arnaqueur derrière lequel il se cachait.

Nick lui sorti de l’hôpital avec un arrêt médical d’une semaine renouvelable avec contrôle journalier.

Judy prit alors deuxième douche froide qui lui fit plus l’effet d’une grande claque en croyant le voir revenir et pouvoir enfin lui parler, car prétextant un besoin de proximité de la clinique il décida de rester chez sa mère. Judy y vit là le vrai retour de bâton de son départ et essaya de prendre son mal en patience, mais ne put néanmoins s’empêcher de pleurer une bonne partie de la soirée, seule dans leur appartement, blottie dans le lit de Nick.

 

 

        - Zootopia Downtown – ZPD Premier District – 16 juillet -

 

Lorsque enfin la fin de cette terrible semaine, pleine d’étranges moment d’émotions parfois contradictoires sans raisons, approche, Judy se prépare mentalement avec beaucoup de crainte à son retour, se demandant comment se faire pardonner d’être partie sans rien dire, lui dire pourquoi, comment tout lui expliquer, le tout en priant, et cette fois si sérieusement, qu’il ne lui ferait pas de nouveau faux bond. Mais tout bascule avant la fin de la matinée.

D’abord Bogo organise un briefing exceptionnel dans le réfectoire. Y sont présents presque un tiers des effectifs actif du premier district ainsi que pas mal d’officier du cinquième district, Rainforest. Elle aperçoit également Charlie avec un groupe du troisième district. Et plus surprenant, des membres du neuvième, le district Nocturne.

Judy essaye de détacher son regard ébahi des deux grandes chauves-souris aux pelages rousselets et aux profils presque lupin, lui faisant penser à de petits Nick avec des ailes. Lorsque la voix puissante de Bogo lui fait redresser instantanément la tête vers l’avant.

Il leur présente alors un petit groupe d’agent du BEC qui sans cérémonie commence immédiatement leur briefing.

« Bonjour officiers. Je suis l’agent Sculder, dit un élan aux yeux mi-clos avec un léger accent Ysianais. Nous vous avons fait réunir ce jour pour une opération de grande envergure menée conjointement par nos services et le ZPD. Sont présents dans cette salle les officiers les plus à même de participer et ayant une formation SWAT.

Nous tenons tout d’abord à remercier le sergent Shamaï et les officiers Hopps et Wilde pour leur travail exemplaire sur une affaire bien plus compliquée que prévu, ainsi que pour les informations recueillies grâce à celle-ci »

Un murmure parcourt la pièce et des regards se tourne vers elle, principalement les officiers des autres districts, alors que Bogo dissimule à peine un petit sourire. Arracher des remerciements des confèds était toujours une petite victoire.

 

« Nous avons également reçu des informations capitales pour notre enquête grâce au concours exceptionnel de l’officier Wilde, malheureusement absent pour raison médicales.

Nous pouvons donc affirmer qu’un groupe dont les membres principaux ont pu être identifiés, enlèvent des citoyens, principalement des prédateurs, des quartiers pauvres, de préférence sans proches ou avec casiers comme des sans domiciles ou des membres de gang pour éviter que vous ne soyez informés.

Sans leur action contre les Streets Vitriol nous serions peut-être encore en train de chercher », dit l’agent en faisant un signe vers Charlie et Judy qui s’est approchée.

 

« Nous savons qu’ils organisent des combats illégaux de mammifères kitnappés et rendus temporairement sauvages, entre eux ou contre de grand reptiles, par l’utilisation d’une drogue contenant une forme raffinée d’un crocus que nous avons tous appris à connaître, le Midnicampum Holicithias »

Maintenant la rumeur courant dans les rangs, se mue en une clameur fusant de toute part.

 

« Calmez-vous ! Calmez-vous ! Nous savons que la principale personne derrière ce groupe est Douglas Ramsès qui travaillait justement en tant que chimiste pour Dawn Bellwether. Il semblerait que leur motivation soit autant la vengeance que l’argent. Apparemment leur groupe profite du spécisme exacerbé de l’action de Bellwether pour promouvoir ces combats en son ‘’honneur’’ »

Cette fois-ci la plupart des officiers présents expriment leur colère de façon varié mais sonore, obligeant Judy à essayer tant bien que mal à se boucher les oreilles.

Doug. Si seulement ils avaient réussi à lui mettre la patte dessus l’année dernière. Mais après l’arrestation de Bellwether et de la plupart de ses acolytes, certains restèrent introuvables, dont Doug.

 

« SILENCE ! » Rugit soudain Bogo, faisant vibrer les murs et couiner Judy. Le silence tombe presque instantanément dans le réfectoire et l’intimidant chef Bogo fait signe aux agents, aussi surpris que le reste de la salle de continuer.

« M-merci chef. Donc.. ahem .. bafouille à moitié Sculder en remettant en place son nœud de cravate qui n’avait pas bougé. Comme nous disions, cette opération a pour but de les surprendre en pleine action avec assez de personnel pour former des groupes aux talents variés pour ne laisser personne nous échapper.

Vos assignations vous seront données par le chef Bogo avec les informations nécessaires.

L’opération aura lieu dans deux jours, après la tombée de la nuit. Bien évidement toute fuite dans la presse entraînerait l’échec de la mission et probablement la mort de plusieurs civils, je compte donc sur votre totale discrétion »

Il conclut alors par la présentation de ses collègues qui seraient les chefs des différentes équipes tactiques et logistiques. S’ensuit alors un brouhaha de discussions et de questions auxquelles les agents et Bogo répondirent au mieux.

 

Judy est encore abasourdie par tous ce qu’elle vient d’entendre. D’abord Les enlèvements, qui d’après les documents fournit s’élèvent à un peu plus de 40, sans compter les Vitriols, et auxquels personne n’avait vraiment prêté attention. Puis Doug Ramsès qu’elle aurait peut-être pu arrêter si elle n’avait pas dû fuir avec les preuves. Et surtout Nick qui fournit des informations capitales aux confédéraux ?

Son petit ciboulot de lapin se met à surchauffer : « Ce renard ne manque pas de culot. Après tout son jeu de mâle blessé par une promesse pas vraiment brisée au final, il a continué à fouiner contre l’avis de Bogo alors qu’il lui avait promis qu’il lui en parlerait !

Puis elle réalise que peut être cela a un rapport avec cette soirée qu’il a passé chez sa mère pour lui parler de choses importantes, « … peut-être … peut-être qu’il a voulu me parler, mais j’étais si fermée, et puis toute l’affaire, et …et ensuite je suis partie … » se dit-elle.

De plus elle remarque que Bogo n’a pas bougé d’un millimètre à cette remarque, il est donc au courant.

 

La voyant perdue dans ses pensées, le visage fermé et les oreilles s’agitant sans cesse, Charlie décide de venir la sortir de son tumulte. Mais au moment il va pour poser une patte sur l’épaule de la lapine, le téléphone de Judy sonne. Et d’une sonnerie ridicule que Nick avait mis lui-même sans lui demander mais que bizarrement … enfin non, maintenant ce n’était plus si bizarre, elle n’avait pas changé. C’était un dialogue du premier film d’horreur qu’ils avaient regardé ensemble et ou elle avait fini pelotonnée contre lui. Elle déteste les histoires d’esprits, pourquoi avait-il fallu que le premier soit là-dessus ? Elle s’était collée à lui pour se rassurer … car il la rassurait. Elle s’en voulait encore de son incapacité à voir ses propres signes dans ces moments-là.

Mais soudain une vague de peur panique la submerge, et c’est d’un mouvement frénétique qu’elle sort son téléphone et décroche, ignorant la patte de Charlie suspendue en l’air et le regard désintégrateur de Bogo.

« Nick ? Je suis au … »

Mais elle est coupée par un Nick complètement affolé : « C’est Sirona ! Sirona a disparut »

 

 

***

 

Nick arrive une petite heure après au central, habillé à la va-vite et mal brossé, suivit d’Élise en larme, pour faire une déposition avec déclaration de disparition qui fut enregistrée même si le délai légal n’était pas atteint. Les troubles récents avec les Streets Vitriol, ainsi que les conditions de sa disparition firent craindre le pire.

Sirona avait retrouvé un logement depuis leur dernier passage et ne venait donc plus qu’occasionnellement chez sa mère. C’est donc Nick qui compris qu’il y avait un souci lorsqu’une collègue de sa sœur demanda de ses nouvelles lorsqu’il se rendit à la clinique pour son dernier rendez-vous.

Sirona faisait partie d’un groupe de bénévoles aidant les défavorisés de Little Ice Lake. Apparemment la veille au soir elle avait fait une tournée et n’était pas réapparu. Ni chez elle, d’après la gardienne de l’immeuble, ni à la clinique à l’heure prévue, et elle était connue pour être très ponctuelle, même malade.

 

A peine terminé, Bogo le fait appeler dans son bureau, alors que Judy, Clawhauser, Wolford et Charlie, tous le monde s’était vite rassemblé dans le hall d’accueil près des sièges d’attente pour le public auprès de la vieille renarde effondrée et en larme, se sentant le besoin de la réconforter comme on le ferait pour un proche. Judy aimait vraiment Élise et son contact toujours chaleureux.

 

Tenant la patte de la renarde, Judy surveille Charlie du coin de l’œil, car depuis l’appel de Nick il était passablement refermé, et du coin de l’oreille le bureau du chef, d’où des éclats de voix s’élèvent.

« Bogo ne le laissera pas bosser avec nous. Pas avec un membre de sa famille en jeu, murmure Wolford.

– Mais, mais ma fille ! s’exclame Élise

– Ne vous en faites pas madame Wilde. Nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour la retrouver, lui dit gentiment Clawhauser.

– Bien sur ! s’exclame Charlie. J’y veillerai personnellement » Il croise le regard de Judy et ils se fixent un bref instant, mais Judy ne dit rien, comprenant la délicatesse de la situation.

 

« Merci à tous. Merci », dit Élise entre deux sanglots.

 

Peu de temps après Nick descend chercher sa mère, l’air passablement énervé.

Alors que Charlie et Wolford se dirige rapidement vers lui pour aller aux nouvelles, Nick s’exclame : «  **Fichu cul de buffle sénile**  ! ». Récoltant un « Pff. Nick… » d’une Judy roulant des yeux et un «  **Nicholas**  ! » de sa mère outrée.

La réaction de Judy fait tiquer Clawhauser et Élise mais personne ne dit mots.

« Alors ça donne quoi ? demande presque en chœur les deux lupidés.

– Si le doc me donne le feu vert, je peux assister l’équipe logistique pour aider si besoin, grommelle Nick

– Punaise tu as du bol mon coco ! S’exclame Wolford

– Mais j’ai l’interdiction de mettre une griffe ou un coussinet hors du camion une fois sur place, dit Nick avec un pointe de colère avant de se taire soudain lorsqu’il aperçoit Judy.

 

 

Wolford et Charlie regarde Nick, puis Judy, puis plusieurs fois de l’un à l’autre.

« Merci d’être là les gars en tout cas », dit Nick en passant entre eux en leur tapotant l’épaule.

Puis arrivé devant Judy il met un genou au sol pour la regarder dans les yeux, une brève lueur de culpabilité les traversant.

« Salut Carottes … écoute je … on finit cette affaire et je t’offre un dîner pour parler un peu, d’accord ? lui dit-il plus qu’il ne demande, avant de la grattouiller entre les oreilles.

– Avec intérêts Wilde ! Lance-t-elle en chassant sa patte. Pas de faux bond cette fois, promis ?

– Promis Carottes, trois fois promis » termine-t-il avec un clin d’œil

Bon sang ce que ce surnom au début détestable avait pu lui manquer … ou tout simplement celui qui le disait presque tendrement.

 

 

        - Savannah Central – Typha Road – Sud du port – 17 juillet -

 

« Ici Sculder. À toutes les unités, tenez-vous prêt. Action dans T moins 10 minutes »

Tous les chefs d’équipes répondent les un après les autres.

Nick, micro-casque en place, assis non loin de l’élan, l’agent qui l’avait convoqué et interrogé après l’affaire du Sweet Peyotl, voilà presque trois semaines, ronge son frein. Devoir attendre quasiment deux jours sachant que sa sœur était en danger avait été à la limite du supportable. Seul le fait d’être retourné dans son appartement et d’avoir passé ce temps auprès de Judy lui avait permis de tenir. Même s’ils étaient restés assez silencieux, excepté pour se préparer pour ce soir. Il avait bien des choses à lui dire et apparemment elle aussi d’après sa mère qui avait pas mal discuté avec la lapine à la clinique durant son … absence. Encore un de ces foutus rêves, et un violent cette fois. Sauf qu’apparemment ce n’est pas le premier. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle rien dit ? « Non. Plus tard. Garde ça pour plus tard. Sauve ta sœur avant tout, et surveille Judy », se dit-il en serrant les dents à la pensée de sa sœur et de Judy risquant peut-être sa vie sur le terrain sans lui. Cela le mettait dans un état terrible, mais si ce que sa mère lui avait dit était vrai il devait se clamer. Absolument !

Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire c’était surveiller ces écrans au cas où quelque chose arrivait, « … et quoi ? Regarder impuissant ? » Se calmer allait être plus dur encore que prévu.

 

Judy, elle, était en tenue SWAT. Elle ne l’avait encore jamais porté jusqu’à la veille. Sa formation SWAT remontait aux mois où Nick était à l’académie et sa tenue avait été faite après. De façon générale elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa tenue habituelle, avec un gilet pare-balles bien plus épais, des renforts plus lourds et un casque avec micro et caméra. Son fusil taser aussi était nouveau, elle n’avait pas pu s’entraîner beaucoup avec, mais son score restait très honorable.

Face à elle un grand et vieil entrepôt de produits divers dont le fameux masque-odeur industriel qui faisait flotter une odeur âcre tout autour d’eux. La vaste partie souterraine, autrefois reliée au réseau du district Nocturne avait été apparemment reconvertie en salle de ‘’spectacle’’ illégale.

Toutes les équipes avaient pris position au-dessus et en dessous pour un assaut concerté.

Une unité de la TUSK dirigée par McHorn les accompagnaient en cas de besoin, presque tous d’imposant mammifères en tenue qui les faisaient ressembler a des soldats d’Ys, et surtout équipés d’armes à feu. Le fait qu’elle soit avec une majorité d’officiers du premier district, qu’elle les connaissait et les appréciait tous, dont Wolford et Fangmeyer avec qui elle avait fait cette mission juste avant, la rassurait beaucoup. Mais lorsque l’annonce de l’agent Sculder fait grimper son rythme cardiaque à des sommets, elle ne peut penser qu’à Nick et combien elle voudrait qu’il soit là.

 

Les dix minutes suivantes sont terribles pour tous les deux. Nick n’arrive à se focaliser que sur les écrans de l’équipe de Judy, la voyant parfois lorsque le regard d’un de leur collègue passe sur elle.

Judy se passe et se repasse le plan des lieux et le schéma d’action, oubliant presque de respirer alors que son corps devient douloureux tant il est tendu, prêt à agir.

 

Soudain c’est le top de l’assaut et les unités se mettent en mouvement rapidement et silencieusement suivant le schéma d’action.

Nick et Judy qui avaient atteint un niveau de nervosité presque dangereux sont tout à coup calmes et concentrés. Une étrange sensation les étreint. Judy a la sensation que Nick est à ses côtés, couvrant ses arrières, prêt à l’avertir du moindre danger.

Nick lui, sent la patte de Judy sur la sienne qui cesse alors de trembler, son esprit pleinement conscient se concentre sur les écrans de l’équipe de Judy, surveillant les moindres détails.

 

L’entrée se fait sans problème, malgré l’odeur désagréable omniprésente du masque-odeur industriel qui semble être entreposé en caisses, de-ci de-là. Tout d’abord les gardes repérés avant l’assaut sont endormis prestement par des officiers du district Nocturne, capables d’agir en toute discrétion dans depuis les ombres.

Ensuite lorsqu’ils atteignent l’accès du large monte-charge, des officiers agiles et habitués aux déplacements arboricoles du district de Rainforest s’élancent le long des câbles pour aller vérifier la présence de gardes en bas et les mettre également hors d’état de nuire pour permettre aux gros des effectifs de descendre sans risquer de donner l’alerte immédiatement.

Le monte-charge prévu pour des véhicules de maintenances et chargement de gros volume, il leur permet de descendre les équipes deux à deux.

Une fois en bas le déploiement pour couvrir toutes les issues et empêcher toute fuite se met en place, complété par une équipe arrivée en même temps par l’ancien tunnel du district Nocturne.

Une odeur aigre dans l’air se mélange aux fragrances chimiques en un cocktail qui rappel douloureusement à Judy celui sous le Sweet Peyotl. Quelques réminiscences traversent la lapine, mais elle parvient à les ignorer suffisamment pour rester concentrée sur son objectif.

Certain aménagements apparents ont légèrement modifiés les plans originels, mais de prime abord rien de gênant, juste des espèces de cavités … jusqu’à ce que l’équipe parallèle à celui de Judy traverse une zone où les cavités ont des barreaux derrière lesquels sont détenus certains des mammifères enlevés, et dont malheureusement certain semble encore sauvages et décident, pour le plus grand désespoir de l’agent Sculder devant ses moniteurs, de se mettre à rugir, glapir, hurler, au passage des officiers.

 

***

 

À partir de ce moment tout s’emballe.

Les hurlements bestiaux résonnent de façon terrible à travers les larges couloirs, alertant les criminels et leurs clients et tout devient bien plus chaotique. Le stress de certains officiers auquel se rajoute l’odeur et les cris sauvages fait ressurgir certains instincts et un léger vent de panique traverse les rangs du ZPD. Cet état général entraîne des réactions catastrophiques dans certaines équipes, les obligeant à partir à l’assaut prématurément, brisant ainsi leur cohésion.

Sur les moniteurs, Nick assiste à la semi-débâcle d’une équipe lancée à l’assaut en catastrophe lorsque quatre officiers se jettent en avant dans le couloir en hurlant et tombent sur un groupe presque aussi grand qu’eux, en costumes sombres, armés de tasers balistiques.

Sur un autre il voit surpris, Charlie prenant en pattes son équipe, dont le chef recroquevillé en boule contre un mur, tremblant, les yeux hagards, semble incapable de bouger d’un pouce. La moitié de l’équipe étant constitué de ses collègues du troisième, tout rentre rapidement dans l’ordre, et laissant le soin à l’un des officiers de calmer leur chef pour le faire remonter à la surface, Charlie redonne sa cohésion à l’équipe qui reprend la mission.

L’équipe de Judy garde son calme et poursuit son itinéraire apparemment un peu moins fréquenté et arrive assez rapidement dans l’ex zone de transit.

 

Judy entend rapidement sans nul besoin de son ouïe sur-développée, en plus des rugissements qui font frissonner tout le monde, les cris de ses collègues et la panique qui les accompagnent, puis le bruit d’échange de tirs, dont probablement des armes à feu.

Les ordres qu’ils reçoivent de Sculder sont clairs mais plus frénétique. Elle ne peut qu’imaginer le bazar pour l’équipe logistique devant faire face à tous ça.

Le lieutenant Delgato restant de marbre malgré le frissonnement de ses moustaches, les fait avancer rapidement et ils débouchent par l’une des entrées dans un vaste espace faisant penser à une station de métro mais presque aussi grande que l’entrepôt au-dessus.

Au centre, une immense cage à été aménagée pour y produire les combats et le long du mur sur leur droite, ont été installées des cages où sont enfermé les animaux et quelques victimes dans l’attente du spectacle.

Presque de l’autre côté de la salle une bonne cinquantaine de personnes allant du peu au totalement paniqué sont en train d’être regroupé par des criminels. Les spectateurs, tous exclusivement proie.

Delgato leur ordonne alors de s’avancer vers eux discrètement et de prendre position en attendant les autres équipes.

 

Mais alors qu’ils sont en train de bouger vers les spectateurs, un bruit attire l’oreille sensible de Judy qui tourne la tête. Le temps semble alors se ralentir lorsque son regard se pose sur les quatre personnes passant en trottant par la porte ouverte de la grande cage pour commencer à rejoindre le fond de la salle. Tous en tenue de motard. Le plus grand, un bison qu’elle reconnaît immédiatement, une mèche de poils blanc sur le front, pointe de corne brisée et une oreille abîmée … le deuxième garde du corps du conseiller Nowak.

Il porte un corps blanc sur l’épaule et un autre sous le bras, un corps roux qui relève faiblement la tête. Elle n’a pas besoin d’y regarder à deux fois, ces yeux hors du commun elle les reconnaîtrait n’importe où, « Sirona ! » s’écrie-t-elle.

Soudain, apparaissant de derrière le bison, un cinquième, Doug, en costume bleu violacé, couleur Hurleur Nocturne bien évidemment.

La réaction de Judy est quasiment instinctive lorsque monte un sentiment qu’elle n’a pas ressenti beaucoup dans sa vie. Une bouffée de haine lui fait voir rouge face à ce criminel responsable de cette ignominie, qui a enlevé et blessée des enfants et la sœur de son renard. Elle s’arrête, laissant continuer le reste de l’équipe, se met en position, le met en joue et tire.

 

Doug se prend cinq projectiles en travers du torse. Avant même de comprendre ce qu’il se passe il se retrouve en convulsions au sol.

Un de ses acolytes finit près de lui avec trois projectiles éparpillés sur la moitié basse de son corps.

Un projectile semble toucher le bison, car il émet un grognement, tomber à genou brutalement sur un genou en lâchant ses charges. Malheureusement deux sont toujours debout malgré cette rafale superbe. Et c’est aussi à ce moment-là qu’elle s’aperçoit que les armes qu’ils portent sont des catégories 1 et qu’il y en a une pointée droit sur elle.

Pendant un bref instant le canon lui paraît énorme, sombre, menaçant, mais l’adrénaline aidant, ses réflexes sont exacerbés et elle plonge vers un des larges piliers soutenant le haut plafond… enfin son esprit le fait, mais elle comprend trop tard en voyant le canon toujours devant elle, nimbé d’une flamme ardente, que la peur a tétanisé son corps qui est resté immobile.

 

 

***

 

Nick essaye de suivre tant bien que mal les événements anarchiques qui se déroulent autant devant qu’autour de lui. Les unités progressent ou se précipitent, des ordres sont criés dans les micros, des écrans montrent parfois le sol là où un officier abattu s’est effondré.

Malgré son attention centrée surtout autour de l’équipe de Judy, difficile de ne pas avoir l’œil attiré ailleurs vu l’excitation générale. Ses compétences tactiques sont très largement dépassées et dans l’imbroglio actuel aucune idée utile ne lui vient à l’esprit.

 

Tout à coup, ses oreilles, presque aussi bonnes que celle d’un lapin, perçoivent venant de plusieurs sources la voix de Judy hurlant le prénom de Sirona. Presque frénétiquement il cherche le plus proche communicateur lorsqu’une sensation de froid coulant le long de son échine lui fait instantanément tourner la tête vers l’écran annoté ‘’Hopps’’ pour voir un petit flash de lumière avant que la caméra ne parte vers l’arrière, tournant en tout sens.

Son cœur … non, son corps s’arrête. Plus un souffle ne s’échappe de ses lèvres, plus un son ne parvient a ses oreilles, plus la moindre sensation ne traverse ses nerfs, ses yeux ne voient rien d’autre que le petit écran à l’image tourbillonnante.

 

Et après un temps qui lui parait considérable la caméra finie par se stabiliser sur le sol. À travers les yeux écarquillés du renard l’image du petit écran s’imprime au feu sur ses rétines. Le coin d’un piller, une cage contenant un varan géant qui semble s’enrager et surtout, le bas d’un corps affalé, en uniforme du SWAT. Deux jambes puissantes terminées par deux pieds couvert de fourrure grise … sans coussinets. Alors qu’un froid mortel envahi le corps du renard et que son esprit vacille au bord de l’abîme, une unique pensée explose en lui, Judy.

Sans même se rendre compte qu’il vient de hurler le prénom de la lapine, tout son être entre en mouvement. Avant que quiconque n’ait le temps de réagir, il s’élance hors du camion. Courant, comme si la mort était à ses trousses, diront ceux qui le voient passer, tant son visage reflète la terreur. Il se précipite dans l’entrepôt puis plonge littéralement dans le monte-charge et se dresse pour taper frénétiquement du poing sur le bouton de descente, ignorant les cris autant derrière lui que dans son oreillette.

 

Pendant l’éternité de la descente il reste là, la tête appuyée contre la paroi, les yeux grands ouverts vers le sol, mais ne voyant que ce moment de Judy abattu qui tourne en boucle.

« Wilde ! Bordel de merde Wilde ! Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ? WILDE ! » hurlé dans son oreillette finit enfin par lui parvenir, mais il l’ignore, car le sursaut bref de l’arrivé ébranle le monte-charge.

À peine la porte s’entrouvre qu’il part comme une balle dans les couloirs. Il a parfaitement étudié les plans avec Judy mais a eu du mal à suivre la progression de son équipe. Sa course n’en ralentit par pour autant, il sait où il va et sans se préoccuper des bruits résonnant encore autour de lui il fonce et rapidement il parvient à l’entrée de l’entrepôt souterrain.

 

Il stoppe net face au petit chaos dans la grande salle.

De l’autre côté de la salle, en face de lui, le groupe de spectateurs s’est retranché vers l’ancienne zone de transport qui doit probablement être un point d’évacuation. Mais il n’est pas prévu pour un tel volume en une fois et surtout ils ont été accueillis par l’équipe spécial du SWAT du district Nocturne. Maintenant pris en tenaille par plusieurs équipes, les gardes sont mis hors services les un après les autres.

Sur sa droite il voit une partie de l’équipe de Delgato en train de maîtriser un énorme reptile qui semble avoir brisé sa cage et libéré par la même plusieurs des kitnappés apparemment sauvages.

Et non loin du groupe une vision provoque deux réactions radicalement différentes chez le renard.

 

Tout d’abord, rassurant son âme, soulageant brièvement le poids sur son cœur, il voit Judy, vivante mais grimaçante, adossée à un pilier, avec un Wolford l’air inquiet agenouillé près d’elle. Mais, finissant de contourner le même pilier, un énorme bison braque soudain son arme à feu automatique vers les deux officiers.

Une surprise horrifiée se peint sur le visage de Wolford lorsqu’il voit l’énorme gangster apparaître Le sourire malsain sur le mufle du boviné ne fait que confirmer au loup que sa fin est probablement arrivée. Sa dernière réaction est mue par les années de travail de policier, ainsi que l’instinct de protection envers ceux qu’il estime. Il couvre Judy qui lève la tête, les yeux écarquillés d’horreur, pour faire un barrage avec son corps et serre les dents en fermant les yeux dans l’attente de la détonation.

 

~*~

Les douze piliers de la grande salles sont vraiment énormes pour soutenir le plafond de ce hangar souterrain, faisant pas loin de cinq mètres de côté ce sont de véritables murs, masquant aisément ce qui se passe derrière.

Le bison s’étant remis rapidement et avait fuit pour se cacher derrière l’un d’entre eux après que son camarade ait tiré sut Judy et que l’équipe de flics ait riposté. Mais l’attaque soudaine du varan géant les avaient suffisamment distraits pour qu’il puisse se rapprocher d’eux discrètement.

Il avait alors vu un autre groupe de flic foncer en tirant vers ses camarades, un loup à leur tête criant « Sirona ! ».

« Bon sang mais c’est qui cette Sirona ? Combien de flic la connaissent ? » Se dit-il, rageant intérieurement.

Ce bélier vantard avait pris la grosse tête et a commencé à faire n’importe quoi. Entre le groupe de gamins, plus jeunes et plus ‘’avec de la famille’’ que prévu et maintenant cette renarde. Toute leur affaire était sûrement foutue. Si Doug ne s’était pas fait descendre il l’aurait sûrement fait. Il savait ce qu’il lui restait à faire, mais quitte à partir il en allait en flinguer autant que possible avant, à commencer par cette foutue lapine.

~*~

 

Nick s’élance alors qu’une supplique lui vient en tête, « Karma, punie moi autant que tu veux après, mais laisse-moi y arriver »

La décharge électrique le traversant lorsqu’il voit Wolford se pencher sur Judy, et l’œil terrifié de Judy se lever sur le bison le fait réfléchir à deux cents à l’heure.

Judy avait eu partiellement raison en disant qu’il avait commencé par les insultes. Autant il privilégie toujours sa langue de velours pour s’en sortir le plus souvent, autant il sait que la bonne insulte bien placée peut aussi détourner l’attention de façon parfaite.

 

Un borborygme mugissant s’échappe de ses babines, provoquant une réaction autant du bison que des autres bovinés a porté de voix. L’équivalent le plus proche en commun de ce qu’il vient de lâcher en Bovinéin serait, ‘Sans couilles et sans fierté’, l’une des pires choses que l’on puisse dire à un membre de cette famille.

Mais l’effet est immédiat, car le bison se retourne vers lui en grondant une autre insulte en réponse de celui qui vient plus ou moins de le provoquer en duel, pour ne voir qu’un renard courant à quatre pattes lui sauter dessus toutes griffes dehors en émettant une étrange grincement et tente d’attraper son arme.

 

Malheureusement la superbe action de Nick ne se finit pas comme prévu. Les réflexes du bison sont surprenants de rapidité. Au moment où les pattes de Nick vont se refermer sur l’arme l’autre sabot du boviné l’attrape au vol, enserrant son torse et une de ses épaules dans une poigne d’acier qui se referme sur lui.

Nick se débat vainement pour essayer d’atteindre son holster lorsque son regard croise celui du mastodonte, un regard carnassier, haineux et étrangement satisfait qui le transperce.

 

Judy voyant toute la scène se retrouve soudain avec un renard s’agitant, suspendu en l’air … ou plutôt pendu comme son esprit le perçoit alors, l’image si clair du rêve se superposant à la réalité.

« Non ! Non ! NON ! » son esprit se met à hurler alors que son nez se met à se tortiller et son menton à trembler.

 

Nick incapable de respirer dans cet étau qui le broie commence à perdre conscience, tout s’estompe lentement dans un brouillard gris.

Soudain le bison le rapproche de son mufle et lui dis dans un Lupin parfait mais aux sonorités étranges :« <* **Le Maître me récompensera grassement pour ta mort. Adieu Gulpil** …*> »

À ses mots Nick réagit en se tortillant dans un dernier effort alors qu’il voit le Bison refermer violemment ses dents.

Un frisson parcourt le boviné alors que ses doigts se resserrent davantage.

 

Le nez de Judy se tortille de plus en plus, lorsque tout à coup un craquement sinistre retenti suivit par un gémissement du renard.

« NIIIICK ! » hurle Judy alors qu’enfin l’air parvient à sortir de ses poumons.

Elle saisit alors l’arme de poing de Wolford qui s’est redressé éberlué en entendant le bison parler Lupin au lieu du coup de feu prévu, et elle fait feu vers le large dos du gaillard, une fois … deux fois … trois fois … le bison frissonne, lâche Nick et s’effondre, le mufle moussant.

 

 _« Kernunnos_ non ! » s’écrie Judy en s’élançant vers lui.

La lapine affolée tombe à genou près du renard dont le bras gauche fait un angle anormal. Elle cherche frénétiquement tout signe de vie, pouls, souffle, elle commence à paniquer lorsque la patte de Nick se referme sur la sienne.

« Tu … vas … bien ? » chevrote-t-il d’une voix faiblement

– Idiot de renard ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Crie la lapine en larme.

– Casque … Caméra … coup de feu … »

Sa respiration semble difficile, et Judy entend un sifflement à chaque inspiration.

 

« Je t’en prie, économise tes forces, on va te sortir de là. Wolford ! De l’aide !

– C’est … c’est bon … juste un peu … cabossé, hé hé, ow, ow, hoquette Nick en regrettant immédiatement d’avoir rigolé.

– Nick. Ce n’est pas le moment de blaguer … Il allait te tuer.

– Il a … bien failli … réussir. Merci … Carottes, crachote-t-il l’air penaud.

– Pourquoi es-tu venu ? C’est de la folie, sanglote-t-elle

– Carottes … je ne pouvais … pas rester là … haut et regarder … j’ai cru … te perdre …Je … je … »

Les yeux du renard se ferment, provoquant une bouffée de panique de la lapine.

 

« Nick ? Nick ? dit-elle en posant la patte du renard sur sa joue. Ne m’abandonne pas … Je dois te parler. **S’il te plaît, Nick. S’il te plaît.** », finit-elle dans un murmure.

Les yeux de Nick se rouvrent et essuie faiblement du pouce, les larmes sur la joue de Judy. Leurs regards se croisent, l’améthyste humide et plein d’espoir de Judy rencontrant l’émeraude chaude et douce de Nick.

Et alors qu’une étrange et incompréhensible tristesse s’insinue dans le cœur de la lapine, un sourire tendre se dessine sur le museau de Nick, il murmure doucement avant de sombrer :

«  _Carottes_ … _Judy …je … j’aime … toi_  »


	10. Home 9 - Il était une Fois

 

 

        - Savannah Central – Baobab Général – 18 juillet -

 

Plusieurs heures ont passé depuis la fin de l’assaut de nuit sur l’entrepôt souterrain et Judy est assise, pensive, sur le bord d’une table d’examen. Ses oreilles sont mi-tombantes, comme semblant hésiter sur la position à prendre.

«  _Carottes_ … _Judy …je … j’aime … toi_  », résonne la voix défaillante de son coéquipier.

 

« A-t-il vraiment dit ça ?

Entre le contre coup de l’adrénaline et la douleur de ses fractures il était au bord de l’évanouissement, il a dû prononcer des mots sans y prendre garde, comme un délire. Ou peut-être qu’elle s’appelle Judy aussi ? » se dit-elle.

 

«  _Carottes_ … _Judy …je … j’aime … toi_  », dit faiblement la voix de son ami.

 

« Sérieusement ? Il l’appelle Carottes aussi ? Et ce n’est pas vraiment le genre de mots que l’on peut prononcer par inadvertance. Surtout qu’il a clairement utilisé parlé en Garrenéin, pas en Vulpin. Après avoir galéré des mois pour accepter tes sentiments, après tout ce que tu as dit sur lui comme une vraie amoureuse transie, tu ne vas pas laisser passer ça quand même ? Toi qui te morfondais de cet amour idiot et impossible, tu penses vraiment pouvoir faire comme si le mâle de tes pensées n’avait rien dit ? » la gronde la voix de sa mère.

 

«  _Carottes_ … _Judy …je … j’aime … toi_  », glisse doucement la voix de son renard.

Lorsque cette pensée la traverse ses oreilles se dressent, raides, rouges et brûlantes, avant de retomber honteusement derrière sa tête.

« Mon renard ? Judy, Judy, Judy ! Arrête de t’emballer. Rien n’est sûr, il a peut-être juste …

~*~

 

« C’est terminé officier, vous pouvez vous rhabiller » dit alors l’autre mammifère présent dans la pièce, interrompant brutalement le débat mental de la lapine.

Judy papillonne des yeux en direction de la grande pika des montagnes en blouse blanche qui la regarde d’un air presque inquiet depuis le tabouret lui permettant d’être à hauteur de la table.

 

« Vous allez bien Officier ? Vous voulez que j’appelle le psychologue ?

– Non, non. Ça va aller merci » dit Judy précipitamment en se tournant pour ramasser son bustier et son haut d’uniforme. Une vive douleur lui transperce la poitrine la faisant couiner de douleur.

 

« <* _Faites attention officier Hopps. Vous avez trois côtes fêlées et des contusions mammaires assez sévères. Vous pouvez remercier votre équipement de n’avoir que ça_ *>, lance rapidement en Léporin la doctoresse, tout en posant une patte compatissante sur l’épaule de la lapine.

Judy ne peut réprimer un frisson lorsque le souvenir, tout frais, du canon de l’arme lui tirant dessus est ravivé par la doctoresse.

Mais le souvenir le plus terrible pour elle, celui qui lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux rien que de l’effleurer du bout de l’esprit, c’est Nick s’agitant, comme pendu au bout du poing du bison et le son du craquement des os.

 

« Des collègues et amis ont subit pire que moi, sans parler de civils innocents, ça va aller. Merci beaucoup docteur » lance Judy en se rhabillant alors que le craquement semble résonner une fois de plus dans ses oreilles. Elle fait un signe de tête à la pika qui semble ne la croire qu’à moitié avant de descendre avec plus de précautions de la table et de se diriger vers la sortie. Il fallait qu’elle le voie.

 

Sauf qu’en ouvrant la porte elle se retrouve face à une colonne bleue police … une jambe.

Le chef Bogo se tient légèrement baissé devant le battant pour mammifère de taille moyenne, sabot en l’air comme s’il allait toquer au moment où elle avait ouvert.

 

Il baisse les yeux pour contempler son plus petit officier qui lève vers lui un regard clairement épuisé, voire lessivé. Ayant discuté avec ses officiers, dont Wolford quelques instants auparavant, il sait ce qu’elle a subit et a quel point cela peut être physiquement et émotionnellement drainant de voir la mort en face et des collègues et amis blessés.

 

« Hopps, je venais voir comment cela allait pour vous, dit-il calmement, faisant un pas en arrière pour lui laisser de l’espace.

– Merci chef … ça va. Je voudrais juste aller voir comment va Nick

– Wilde a été mis en chambre double avec sa sœur à la demande de madame Wilde. Ils sont en soins intensifs »

Voyant le visage de Judy passer de la fatigue au début de panique il complète rapidement : « Wil… Nick va bien. Il a plusieurs fractures mais rien de grave. Madame Wilde a demandé a ce qu’il soit mis dans le même service que sa fille pour pouvoir veiller sur eux. Personne n’a eu le cœur à le lui refuser »

 

Entendant cela Judy semble se calmer, mais une lueur d’inquiétude subsiste dans son regard.

« Merci chef, je… je vais y aller quand même. Il est mon partenaire et mon meilleur ami, il a besoin de moi

– Je comprends bien Hopps et vous allez pouvoir aller le voir. Mais j’aimerais faire comme avec vos collègues un petit débriefing sur certains détails. L’hôpital est assiégé par les journalistes et nous allons devoir leur donner des réponses » conclue Bogo en lui indiquant des sièges non loin de Wolford en train de rassurer sa coéquipière.

Retenant un soupir de légère frustration Judy acquiesce.

 

 

Après avoir répondu aux questions de Bogo Judy se dirige vers la chambre de Nick, mais alors qu’elle approche de la porte elle entend des pleurs et des mots prononcés en Vulpin.

«  **Je suis là mes petits, maman est là. Je veille sur vous**  ». Judy reconnaît clairement la voix d’Élise parlant tout bas entre deux sanglots.

La lapine s’arrête, patte posée sur la poignée. Elle hésite à déranger Élise dans un moment tel que celui-là et les derniers mots prononcés résonnent dans la mémoire de la lapine, lui rappelant brutalement ses propres mots … Non. Pas les siens, les mots de la louve dans son rêve lors du premier jour de l’affaire de la disparition de Micha.

 

Une vague de souvenirs submerge soudain Judy, l’emportant dans un maelström d’émotions.

L’affaire Growley, les Streets Vitriol, la prise de conscience de ses sentiments, Nick et la renarde blanche, la jalousie, les erreurs de jugement, Llewella.

Puis une seconde vague vient la heurter encore plus violemment, le Sweet Peyotl, le stupide baiser à cet immonde violeur, Nick manquant d’être abattu à cause de son manque de précision et l’horreur dans le sous-sol.

Judy sent sa tête tourner, une onde de douleur rayonne de sa poitrine rendant sa respiration difficile et tout son corps semble devenir lentement cotonneux.

Elle chancelle en essayant de se rattraper à quelque chose mais lorsque sa patte tendue et sa tête heurtent mollement la porte une troisième vague, tel un tsunami, la broie et l’emporte. Les erreurs commises, la fuite à Bunnyburrow, l’amour, le rêve. Puis vient la peur de la perte, la douleur de la froideur de celui qu’elle aime, la mission avec le BEC, Doug, Sirona, l’arme a feu, Nick et le bison … le bruit des os de son ami, son amour au regard si triste … pourquoi avait-il l’air si triste lorsqu’il avait dit ‘je t’aime’ ?

 

Le couloir, la porte, tout devient sombre alors que Judy s’effondre lentement contre la porte en l’entrouvrant du faible poids de son corps.

 

 

***

 

Judy est réveillée par une patte posée délicatement sur son épaule et la secouant doucement.

Une voix étrange lui parvient, une voix qui ne lui est pas étrangère et qui parle dans une langue qui lui semble familière : « <* **Réveille-toi Ersewynde. Allez ne fait pas ton loir, j’ai besoin de toi petite sœur** *> »

 

Ersewynde ? À ce nom Judy ouvre grand les yeux pour se retrouver truffe à truffe avec un somptueux loup noir aux yeux acier.

« <* **Reiði ? C’est l’heure ?** *> Demande-t-elle d’une voix endormie avant de bailler et de s’étirer.

– <* **Oui petite sœur. Désolé de t’avoir fait veiller si tard, mais j’ai besoin de ton assistance** *>, dit tendrement le loup d’un air contrit

– <* **Ce n’est rien mon frère. Je sais combien c’est important pour toi, je ne te ferai pas défaut. Je me reposais juste un peu les yeux** *> », conclue-t-elle en souriant.

Le loup noir, son frère, éclate d’un bref rire franc avant de sortir de la tente richement décorée où elle s’était endormie.

Elle se lève et vérifie rapidement que sa robe, « absolument somptueuse » pense-t-elle, n’est pas plissée. Et après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour essayer de chasser la pointe d’anxiété naissante, elle écarte le pan de toile de la tente et sort à son tour.

 

Dehors la nuit est fraîche et la lune est haute et pleine. L’été tire sa révérence et laisse place à l’automne ce soir. Les tentes et la douzaine de témoins présent sont éclairés par un grand feu installé au centre de la clairière et deux braseros de part et d’autre de l’autel.

Judy reconnaît quelques cousins et cousines venus en tant que représentant d’Ys et cachant à peine leur dégoût, ainsi que le gouverneur des Burrows et une autre personnalité du royaume d’Animalia. Trois autres sont présents, un sanglier et deux lièvres, elle ne se souvient pas les avoir déjà vu, mais à leurs atours ce sont probablement des représentants du comte de Connilzbourg et leurs airs pincés en disent long sur leur déplaisir.

Tous se tournent vers elle lorsqu’elle approche de l’autel où se tient le grand Vergobret de Kêrloened, et conseiller du roi en personne. Les convives la saluent avec déférence alors qu’elle prend place auprès de l’autel et attend le début de la cérémonie. Son anxiété loin de s’être calmée commence sérieusement à lui faire tourner la tête.

Devant l’autel se tient une renarde rayonnante dans une sublime robe couleur de lune et parsemée d’ambre ciselé. Elle a eu l’opportunité d’apprendre à la connaître et elle sait que malgré ses premiers doutes, le sourire de bonheur de la renarde est absolument sincère, tout comme les sentiments de son frère, malgré le côté strictement politique de l’union.

 

De l’autre côté de l’autel, positionné en retrait de la place qu’il aurait dû tenir, un renard richement habillé, aux yeux du même vert émeraude que la renarde. Son visage est plus décontracté, un léger sourire presque narquois sur les babines. Lorsqu’il s’aperçoit qu’elle le regarde il lui fait un clin d’œil puis agite ses sourcils.

« Crétin de goupil. Bien évidemment il fallait qu’elle ait un frère si horripilant », pense-t-elle avec un bref sourire alors que son tournis ne fait qu’empirer. Pourquoi le feu semble-t-il si proche et si chaud ?

 

Puis la cérémonie commence et se déroule sans encombre dans le flou de plus en plus profond où son stress la plonge. Tout semble diffus, tout semble se dérouler en arrière plan, seul demeure la chaleur irradiante du feu et face à elle, deux émeraudes chatoyantes, qui seules semblent nettes et immobiles.

Puis le Vergobret lance d’une voix forte « Par les Dieux, les Célestes et les Vénérés, acclamez tous Reiði et Marianne Ysgrinnen de Carnonvera ! »

Les convives applaudissent, ses proches hurlent à la lune, entraînant son frère avec eux. Mais alors que l’instinct presque incontrôlable lui fait inspirer pour accompagner le hurlement, la bouffée de chaleur qui l’envahie la fait sombrer dans l’inconscience. Tout devient rapidement noir, ne laissant que deux yeux viridiens et mortellement inquiets se précipitant vers elle.

 

~*~

Mais comment tout avait-il pu si mal tourner en si peu de temps ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu’il se montre si protecteur et surtout si possessif lors de son malaise ?

 

Elle revoyait comme si c’était hier les regards inquiets de Reiði et Marianne à son réveil, et lui, assis piteusement dans un coin, ses deux émeraudes ternies de honte.

Lorsqu’elle avait essayé de donner une rapide explication de ce qui c’était passé, Reiði avait simplement rigolé et Marianne pouffé discrètement en donnant un coup de coude à son frère … Ils savaient !

 

Tout le monde connaissait la pure et franche inimitié née presque instantanément entre elle et le frère de Marianne. Ce crétin de renard, cet insupportable moqueur narquois à la langue mielleuse, les dieux savent combien elle l’avait détesté dès le début, tout le monde le savait, et c’était réciproque.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Peut-être simplement à force de chamailleries ils avaient fini par se connaître mieux que quiconque, ou peut être ce jour où elle l’avait vu aider de simples gens, qui le méprisait parce qu’il était un renard et que sa famille avait réussi ‘’trompeusement’’ à devenir seigneurs de leurs terres. Ils crachèrent presque dans son dos alors qu’il venait d’accomplir pour eux ce que jamais un noble n’aurait fait pour un gueux.

 

Contre toute attente Reiði et Marianne furent plus que tolérants de cette ‘’amourette’’ comme dit son frère, mais leur demandèrent d’être le plus discret possible à l’avenir. Certes ils avaient la chance de s’aimer sincèrement mais leur union était avant tout politique, pour entériner l’alliance encore fragile entre Ys et Kêrloened.

Elle n’avait jamais compris pourquoi son frère avait choisi cette surprenante famille de renards, alors même qu’il y avait deux meutes nobles natives d’Animalia. Peut-être un respect guerrier, mais en tout cas elle ne l’avait jamais remis en question. Après tout il restait l’alpha de la famille, quoi qu’en pensaient les Ysgrinnen d’Ys.

 

Certes ils gardèrent leur idylle loin de tous regards et de toutes les truffes, il lui avait heureusement fait découvrir les essences que les renards utilisent pour effacer leur odeur que nombre de mammifères trouvent forte et déplaisante. Si la truffe de son frère ne sentait rien, personne n’y arriverait. Mais quelques mois plus tard, sans rien dire à personne ils s’étaient mariés.

Jamais elle n’aurait pu imaginer chose pareille, elle qui revendiquait farouchement son indépendance, se battait férocement comme tout membre de sa famille et que les mauvaises langues appelaient Hersent la ‘’vierge de bataille’’ se mariait en secret comme une donzelle de livre de contes. Mais pour l’amour de son idiot de renard, rien n’aurait pu l’arrêter.

Ils avaient pratiqué la cérémonie en toute discrétion avec pour seuls témoins le ciel et les arbres. Il avait demandé à un de ses si rares amis, un blaireau bedonnant, un certain Tuckson, frère initié et vergobret de Carnonvera d’officier leur union.

Tout était officiel aux yeux des Vénérés et des Célestes, cela n’en restait pas moins secret, et ils ne pouvaient pas s’afficher ensemble ou vivre sous le même toit, ni arborer la marque de l’un l’autre … pour le moment.

 

Puis les gens avaient commencé à la regarder étrangement, presque avec pitié parfois. Elle les avait ignorés autant que faire ce peut, mais Reiði, qui était aussi regardé de travers, avait fini aussi par s’en rendre compte et avait posé des questions aux domestiques. Elle les avait entendus dirent toutes ces horribles rumeurs courraient, certaines disant que Marianne avait utilisé des philtres pour séduire Reiði, d’autre disant que Marianne et son frère étaient incestueux, et enfin une rumeur grandissante comme quoi elle avait été offerte par Reiði au frère de Marianne comme cadeau de mariage. Il était alors rentré dans une fureur terrifiante, faisant comprendre aux gens ce que son nom signifiait en vieux Lupin.

 

Et peu de temps après une missive avait tout fait sombrer.

Après l’avoir reçu Reiði s’était enfermé un long moment dans son bureau puis avait fait appeler Marianne. Judy avait entendu sa belle sœur pleurer, puis Reiði était sorti en trombe, hurlant après ses gardes.

Inquiète elle se précipita vers le domaine de son renard pour lui parler de la missive et également lui parler d’une autre chose tellement folle et importante.

Lorsqu’elle parvint au domaine on lui fit savoir qu’il était parti chasser le faisant à l’arc, son arme favorite. Mais en traversant la forêt elle s’aperçut que Reiði était déjà là. Elle surprit alors une conversation entre lui et Reiði. Pourquoi avaient-ils l’air si désemparé tout deux ? Quel était ce roman dont ils parlaient ? Pourquoi … pourquoi Reiði l’emmenait-il menotté comme un criminel ? Pourquoi ? Faillit-elle crier à haute voix si une nausée ne l’avait pas pliée en deux alors que la troupe s’éloignait.

~*~

 

Tous ces moments de bonheur et de crainte lui tourbillonnent dans l’esprit alors qu’elle est assise dans la grande salle du tribunal de Connilzbourg, le cœur broyé par le désespoir lorsque au terme de cette longue mascarade la voix s’élève haute et forte :

« Robert Gulpil de Locksley, lord de Vauvert, ancien Marquis de Carnonvera. Vous êtes reconnu coupable d’avoir violenté damoiselle Ysgrinnen, de lui avoir dérobé sa pureté par sournoiserie, tromperie et vengeance. Par la même vous avez souillé sa famille qui se trouve être celle du shériff royal et nouveau Marquis de Carnonvera. Comme le veut la loi instaurée par sa majesté Richard vous serrez engeôlé jusqu’à ce que tourne la saison. Si d’ici là quelqu’un prouve votre innocence lors d’une ordalie ou si son altesse le Prince régent Louis vous gracie d’ici la fin du printemps vous serrez libre. En cas contraire vous serrez mis a mort par pendaison devant le peuple vous avez également bafoué par votre comportement indigne de votre rang » … Mais pas de votre espèce, peut lire Judy dans les yeux du juge. L’immonde satisfaction qui se lit sur tout les visages autour d’elle la révulse.

 

Elle voit Marianne et Robert échanger un regard alors qu’une larme unique coule sur la joue de la renarde impassible.

Reiði grince des dents et ses yeux sont à deux doigts de geler sur place tous ceux qui oseraient le croiser.

Tous les officiels dont le gouverneur des Burrows, le comte de Connilzbourg et surtout l’émissaire des Ysgrinnen d’Ys, un loup frêle et mièvre, à l’odeur bizarre et porteur de l’accusation sortent rapidement, satisfait de leur affaire, alors que Robert est emmené par les gardes. Reiði lui pose une patte sur l’épaule et lui fait signe de ne pas les suivre.

« Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? s’écrit-elle lorsque la porte se referme les laissant seuls.

– Nos chers cousins ont vu sa réaction lors de notre mariage et ils connaissent mieux les goupils que je ne l’aurais cru.

– Comment ont-ils pu oser faire une telle chose ? Cette accusation est ridicule ! Reiði … tu vas l’aider n’est-ce pas ? Tu vas prouver son innocence … Reiði ? » demande-t-elle d’une voix suppliante.

Le loup noir détourne le regard, gueule serrée, alors que ses griffes s’enfoncent dans le bois du banc.

 

« Il ne peut pas, dit alors Marianne d’une voix aussi vide d’émotions que son visage. Et ils le savent. Par décret du roi Richard vous êtes des vassaux de Kêrloened, Reiði est shériff royal. Et effectivement seigneur de la marche depuis notre mariage. Leur accusation est réfléchie et parfaitement ciblée. Votre position interdit toute action à ton frère sous peine de briser l’alliance et d’être accusé de trahison à la couronne. C’est aussi pour cela que nous ne devions surtout pas dire que vous vous êtes amourachés, vos cousins pourraient faire éclater un scandale à Ys et faire pression auprès de votre suzerain »

 

Elle réalise à ce moment que leur union les a piégés encore d’avantage au lieu de leur offrir une échappatoire. Un tel sentiment de défaite l’envahie qu’elle s’effondre sur le banc, en larme, le souffle court, les oreilles plaquées sur son crâne, la queue enroulée autour d’elle dans une posture soumise, vaincue.

« <* **Vous … vous ne comprenez pas … Nous sommes … Reiði, pardonne-moi, je …** *> hoquette Judy.

 

Surpris de la violence de la réaction de sa jeune sœur le loup noir vient immédiatement auprès d’elle, la prenant par les épaules : « <* **Petite sœur** *>. Essayons de faire honneur à notre nom face à cette épreuve. Moi aussi j’aime beaucoup Robert, mais nous, Ysgrinnen, avons touj …

–  **Gulpil**  », murmure la louve en Vulpin.

Le masque de Marianne se décompose alors que des larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux. Judy lui sourit tristement avant de se tourner vers la tête inclinée d’incompréhension de son frère. Elle lui dit alors, oreilles de nouveau dressées, une teinte de fierté dans la voix et un air de défi dans les yeux : « Reiði … Je ne suis plus une Ysgrinnen, je suis une Locksley, puis se tournant vers sa belle-sœur. Je sais que c’est à l’encontre de vos traditions Marianne, mais tu as déjà dû te plier aux lois de nos royaumes … et je voulais que votre nom perdure … vous avez fait tellement d’efforts … »

 

Alors qu’une larme coule le long de sa joue, elle s’attend alors à une explosion de colère de son frère, un rejet froid peut être, n’importe quoi sauf ça. Car lorsqu’il comprend la portée de ce qu’elle vient de dire, lorsqu’il comprend combien il avait sous estimé cette amourette, Reiði essuie du pouce cette larme perdue dans la fourrure de sa joue et l’étreint tendrement. Puis d’une voix douce il lui dit sur un ton poignant « <* **Je suis tellement heureux et tellement désolé pour toi petite sœur … tellement, tellement désolé …**  *>»

La réaction de son frère l’affole, jamais elle n’avait entendu Reiði si résigné. Son esprit cherche le moindre espoir auquel se raccrocher.

Soudain elle se redresse d’un bon, le bousculant au passage et lance un regard plein d’espoir à Marianne.

« Le Prince ! Ne pouvons-nous pas intercéder auprès du Prince ? Lui expliquer que c’est une machination. J’attesterai sur l’honneur que… essaie-t-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

– Le Prince nous hait Ersewynde, dit tristement Marianne, tuant dans l’œuf la lueur vacillante. Il n’est pas comme son frère, il n’a jamais eu que haine et mépris pour notre famille et notre espèce. Il n’a jamais supporté que des goupils soient titrés de son royaume. Il a même essayé de nous faire tomber une fois déjà il y a cinq ans … cette rumeur d’inceste est plus ancienne que tu ne le crois. Il a toujours essayé de jeter l’opprobre sur notre famille pour la faire disparaître. **Par ses flammes** … il nous a envoyé le juge le plus partial de la capitale et le gouverneur a contracté une créance auprès du trésor royal. Cette machination est parfaite »

La renarde a les oreilles basses, un sourire sans consistance sur le museau, le même masque que son frère.

 

<* **Par Freki et Geri**  !*> Hurle soudain Reiði en mettant un coup de poing dans le mur proche. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Richard parte en croisade contre les Kinhalaaïgonien et leurs alliés maintenant ? »

Alors que le loup frappe de nouveau le mur, laissant une trace sanglante lorsque sa patte tombe le long de son corps, Marianne s’avance et l’enlace alors que les larmes commencent enfin à couler librement sur les joues de la renarde.

L’horrible réalité de l’inévitable empoigne alors Judy. Personne ne peut ou ne veut faire quoi que ce soit pour Robert. “jusqu’à ce que tourne la saison” Il sera mort dans un mois. Elle plaque une patte sur son ventre, là ou une petite bosse commence à se faire sentir.

« Non … je vous en pris. Faites … faites … » halète-t-elle avant de s’évanouir

 

~*~

Reiði et Marianne veillèrent sur elle alors qu’elle délira pendant plusieurs jours.

Lorsqu’elle reprit des forces Marianne vint lui parler de ce qu’elle avait vu lorsqu’elle l’avait toilettée et changée avec l’aide d’une de ses servantes, elle lui fit promettre de ne rien dire.

 

Reiði vint ensuite et lui parla du roman. Robert savait que quelque chose se tramait. Il ne savait comment, mais ce rusé renard avait su. Il avait alors écrit les prémisses d’une œuvre populaire dans le but de détourner si ce n’est dissiper les rumeurs. Il lui confia alors le manuscrit.

 

Puis ils se réunirent tous les trois et Marianne lui raconta une vieille légende que comme beaucoup elle connaissait, l’histoire du renard qui perdit son nom et donna à toute son espèce une image de traîtres sans honneur, l’histoire de Brixtios et Liovisonna. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Judy n’osa pas lui dire qu’elle connaissait déjà cette histoire, à cause de rêves bizarres qu’elle et Robert avaient fait quelque temps plus tôt.

Reiði lui raconta ensuite une légende transmise dans leur famille et connue uniquement de quelques membres, l’histoire de Fenrir le traqueur, fils de l’hiver, qui fut chargé de trouver le coupable de la mort de la fille du printemps.

Ils lui parlèrent ensuite de leurs lignées et de trahisons perdues dans les flots du temps, du pourquoi Reiði avait choisit la famille de Marianne.

 

Plus le temps passa plus elle sombra dans la mélancolie. Il lui était impossible de voir Robert et elle se laissait doucement dépérir.

Ne pouvant supporter de voir sa sœur dans un tel état Reiði mit tous en œuvre pour lui permettre de le revoir une dernière fois. Il fit jouer, relations, écus sonnant et un peu de somnifère, mais elle put se rendre dans les geôles où il était renfermé. Voir son renard dans un tel état de misère lui brisa le cœur.

Malheureusement ils n’eurent le temps que d’un d’un bref échange, le temps de renouveler leurs vœux d’amour éternel dans l’étrange et secrète langue Vulpine dont il avait osé lui enseigner quelques bribes pour leur mariage avant qu’elle ne dut partir, mais au moins elle put enfin lui annoncer ce qu’elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher à tout leurs serviteurs avec l’aide de Marianne, elle put enfin lui dire qu’elle était enceinte.

Les renards roux ne s’accouplaient presque jamais avec des Lupins comme le faisait parfois les blancs ou les gris. La réputation des renards frappait les roux bien plus que tout autre et s’était toujours chargé de les mettre au ban de la société. Raison probable pour laquelle Marianne avait été célibataire bien que plus âgée que Reiði et source de bien des rumeurs.

Mais les couples mixtes avaient si rarement descendance qu’ils étaient souvent obligé de donner succession à un bâtard. Une telle grossesse aussi rapide après leur union était donc presque miraculeuse.

~*~

 

Ce sont parmi les choses auxquelles pense Judy en courant dans la forêt.

Elle avait pris la décision d’accompagner Robert jusqu’au bout malgré l’avis contraire de Reiði. Mais elle restait une Ysgrinnen tout en étant fièrement une Locksley maintenant. Elle n’était plus vierge, mais elle était en guerre.

Assister à la fin de son seul et unique amour avait été une épreuve terrifiante, mais elle garde en elle l’image du guerrier digne qu’il était.

« Robert Gulpil de Locksley, personne ne s’est levé pour vous depuis le jugement et notre altesse le Prince régent ne daigne pas gracier un Yeoman anobli qui a eu l’audace de se croire supérieur aux vrais nobles du royaume d’Animalia. Vous serez donc pendu jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive ce jour lorsque le soleil atteindra son zénith. Avez-vous une dernière parole … Robin ? » dit le juge d’un ton moqueur en utilisant le surnom irrespectueux que certain utilisait à son encontre.

 

Robert avait alors relevé fièrement la tête, revêtit son masque le plus narquois et avait fait une révérence à la foule qui le regardait avant de lancer : « Il n’est pas de mammifère si sage qu’il ne commette parfois une sottise, ni de sot qui ne fasse aucun acte sensé. »

Puis souriant de plus belle, fit un clin d’œil.

 

Judy court, essayant d’ignorer la nausée qui l’étreint depuis que les voix l’ont réveillée.

Malgré les vêtements quelqu’un avait dû apercevoir son ventre. Dès le lendemain ils avaient osés envoyer lui une missive immonde.

« Damoiselle Ysgrinnen, Nous rendons hommage au courage de votre silence dans cette épreuve. Nous nous proposons de prendre en charge l’engeance de votre agresseur dès que possible pour vous permettre d’oublier cette épreuve. »

Le soir même elle fuyait.

 

Elle est une guerrière, tout autant que Robert l’était … Robert … lorsqu’elle ferme les yeux elle voit son sourire, si sincère, si aimant, après lui avoir fait un clin d’œil. Comment peut-on sourire ainsi en sachant que l’on va mourir ?

 

«  **Tout ira bien. Maman est là et veille sur vous**  » murmure-t-elle, une patte posée sur son ventre.

Elle doit survivre, pour lui, pour leurs petits, leur transmettre la force et la bonté de leur père.

Mais le craquement du cou de son doux amour, son corps pendant mollement au bout de la corde, les cris joyeux de la foule … cette vision la hantera sûrement à jamais.

 

 

***

 

Judy ouvre grand les yeux sur les ténèbres. Elle a la bouche sèche, son bras droit pique un peu et une odeur désagréable lui titille les narines. Un bruit de fond semblable à un bourdonnement lui parviennent, mais étouffé comme si elle avait du coton dans les oreilles et elle a l’impression que sa tête flotte comme un ballon.

 

Lentement elle commence à percevoir plus nettement les sons, quelques voix à l’extérieur et le clapotis de la pluie contre la fenêtre. Soudain une faible lueur venant du bas lui permet d’entrevoir qu’elle n’est pas dans les ténèbres mais dans une pièce plongée dans le noir.

De la lumière se diffuse du dessous de la porte proche et chassant les derniers restes de sommeil de ses yeux en se frottant les paupières elle s’aperçoit qu’elle est dans un fauteuil, trop grand pour elle, dans une chambre d’hôpital, une perfusion fichée dans son bras droit la relie à une petite poche presque vide d’un liquide translucide. Cette odeur de médicaments et de désinfectants typique des hôpitaux est omniprésente.

Alors qu’elle cligne des yeux, essayant de se secouer, de comprendre ce qui se passe, quelques souvenirs reviennent, les derniers mots qu’elle a prononcés en Vulpin résonnent dans sa tête … Ou n’est-ce pas plutôt les mots d’Élise ?

Un lit tout proche lui donne la sensation qu’un seau de glace lui est versé sur la tête. Bien qu’il soit vide elle y voit un renard mal en point étendu, immobile. Tout lui revient en mémoire, la douleur, les mots d’Élise, la culpabilité, les souvenirs écrasants, l’impression d’étouffer, les mots d’Élise, les ténèbres … le rêve … un craquement d’os … NICK !

 

Judy se dresse dans son fauteuil, cherchant tout autour d’elle son ami. Un sifflement de douleur s’échappe de ses lèvres lorsqu’elle touche un peu brutalement l’accoudoir de sa poitrine.

Tout à coup un bruit étrange la fige sur place, une espèce de râle étranglé à peine perceptible.

Judy arrache sa perfusion et serrant les dents, saute en bas du fauteuil. L’impact avec le sol est maladroit, sa tête encore un peu vaseuse rend ses réflexes incertains. Grimaçant de douleur elle avance d’un pas chancelant vers la porte.

 

La lumière crue du couloir blanc lui agresse les yeux, l’aveuglant presque quelques instants.

Lorsqu’elle parvient à rouvrir les paupières et à voir à peu près correctement c’est pour reconnaître le couloir où elle s’est effondrée … comble du hasard ou simple convenance, la porte de la chambre de Nick et Sirona est juste en face. Elle entend trois personnes s’éloigner en parlant et rigolant tout bas. Probablement du personnel médical.

Soudain un couinement et un halètement très étouffés accompagné de bips rapides lui parviennent d’en face, elle ne l’a donc pas imaginé !

Judy se précipite, sur des pieds guère plus assurés qu’avant, dans la chambre d’en face. Lorsqu’elle ouvre la porte, la pièce est plongée dans le noir comme l’était la sienne, mais l’ouverture qu’elle a faite en entrant laisse passer plus qu’assez de lumière pour lui permettre de voir Nick remuant faiblement sur son lit, ses pattes, griffes sorties, essayent d’atteindre sa gorge.

Sans hésiter une seconde elle s’élance et saute directement sur le lit où le renard semble étouffer. La lumière faiblissante ne lui permet pas de tous détailler, mais elle voit bien la minerve ainsi que le corset enserrant tout son torse et son bras gauche dans le plâtre. Plusieurs appareils de contrôle sont branchés à des fils sortant de sous un corset. Les bips rapides qu’elle entendait s’affolent alors que le renard lâche une espèce de râle gargouillant.

 

Tout à coup les ténèbres étreignent de nouveau la lapine. Une vague de panique inonde son esprit, manquant de la faire crier. Mais son esprit parvient à rationaliser, la porte s’est juste refermée et ses yeux de proie ne sont pas adaptés à la nuit. Elle entend toujours les bips rapides, elle ressent toujours la pointe de douleur rayonnant dans sa poitrine, elle sent toujours l’odeur musquée du renard. Cette odeur si particulière, assez forte pour surpasser l’odeur aseptisée de l’hôpital, et cette touche de violette surprenante. Cette odeur étrangement rassurante.

La réalité de la respiration de Nick la fait réagir sans trop réfléchir. Tâtonnant rapidement pour trouver son museau, elle le tient d’une patte avant de le gifler assez fort pour que la vibration du coup résonne dans sa propre poitrine, la faisant serrer les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur.

Pendant un bref moment il n’y a aucune réaction, le râle continu, les bips accélèrent. Judy se prépare à frapper de nouveau lorsqu’une profonde, très profonde, inspiration se fait entendre, lui rappelant le son que fit un de ses frères en revenant à lui après une électrocution.

 

Judy s’est suffisamment adaptée à la pénombre pour voir les yeux de Nick s’ouvrir tout d’un coup en grand, ses pupilles se dilatant instantanément presque jusqu’à couvrir l’iris de noir.

Puis ils captent la faible lumière et se revêtent de cette étrange lueur … Les yeux du prédateur en chasse. L’instinct de la lapine essaie de hurler une fois de plus, mais le regard hagard et terrifié que le renard lance autour de lui sans avoir l’air de la voir et essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, fait immédiatement passer la raison et les sentiments en premier plan.

« Nick. Tout va bien. Je suis là Nick. Calme-toi, **je suis là. Tout va bien**  » dit-elle calmement en captant son regard, essayant de le focaliser sur elle. Mais il continue à s’agiter, cherchant de nouveau sa gorge. Le souvenir du premier de ces nouveaux rêves, de l’état dans lequel elle l’a trouvé, le souvenir du dernier rêve et de cette image terrible de la mort de Robert reflété par Nick suspendu au poing du bison … ce regard horrifié qui déforme son visage adoré … sans savoir comment ni pourquoi quelques mots franchissent les lèvres de Judy, «  **Nos flammes sont une**  »

Nick se fige alors, puis la regarde étrangement, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s’il essayait de chasser quelque chose de ses yeux, « Ju… Judy ? Carottes c’est toi ? », ou comme s’il essayait de la reconnaître.

Mais au moment où elle acquiesce en souriant Nick l’attrape et la serre contre lui, presque brutalement. La douleur soudaine lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux et lâcher un couinement, mais Nick ne semble pas l’entendre, se contentant de l’étreindre en gémissant.

 

Sans trop y réfléchir, Judy, toujours écrasée contre lui, lève une patte et lui caresse l’arrière de la tête en lui murmurant calmement : « Chuuut, **Ça va aller. Je suis là Nick, ça va aller**  »

Elle sent Nick trembler contre elle, tout son corps est comme secoué de violents frissons. Son museau se glisse entre son cou et son épaule, faisant monter une pointe de chaleur dans la poitrine de la lapine qui s’estompe rapidement lorsqu’elle sent l’humidité des larmes du renard perler sur sa fourrure alors qu’il dit d’une voix bafouillante en Vulpin : «  **Pendu** … **Ils m’ont** … **Ils m’ont pendu** … **j’ai senti la corde** **me** … **me** … **Et leurs yeux** … **tant de haine.**

– Nick, le coupe-t-elle toujours sur le même ton calme, sans laisser paraître l’effort pour comprendre. Tu dois essayer de te calmer. C’était un cauchemar, c’est terminé, tout va bien maintenant d’accord ? »

Nick ne répond pas et ne la lâche pas, mais sa respiration commence à se calmer, ainsi que les gémissements. Ils restent ainsi un moment avant que Nick ne reprenne la parole.

 

« Je suis mort Carottes. Je l’ai senti clairement … ce n’était pas comme un évanouissement, je … J’ai tout ressenti. Et cette haine dans les yeux des gens. Ils étaient heureux de me voir mourir pour une accusation mensongère » raconte Nick sur un ton misérable qui fait mal à entendre pour Judy, presque plus mal que sa poitrine meurtrie.

Puis il libère son étreinte pour la saisir par les épaules, la regardant fixement. Ses yeux, qu’elle perçoit assez nettement maintenant, ont repris un aspect habituel bien que toujours effrayés et rougis.

 

« Tu étais là … enfin ce n’était pas toi mais en même temps c’était toi … elle avait tes yeux, mais c’était plus que ça … Comme toi elle était … » Et soudain, les yeux améthyste qui le fixe avec un air concerné lui font se remémorer certains mots prononcés dans un moment de faiblesse. Les oreilles du renard deviennent brûlantes et tombent piteusement sur les côtés de sa tête alors que son regard se détourne et qu’un léger gémissement lui échappe alors qu’il s’insulte mentalement de tout les noms pour avoir fait cette bêtise, « Par ses flammes Nick, sombre crétin ! Tu savais bien qu’une telle chose risquait tout fiche en l’air. Mais non, il a fallu que tu … que tu … »

Ne sachant interpréter la réaction du renard, Judy pose une patte sur sa joue pour ramener son regard vers le sien.

 

«  **Tout va bien Nick. Ce n’était qu’un rêve, c’est terminé. Personne ne te faire plus de mal,** dit-elle lentement, doucement, mais sérieusement, lutant contre ses lacunes en Vulpin tout essayant de tout son cœur de le rassurer.

Nick pose alors une patte sur celle qu’elle a posé sur sa joue et lui sourit. Un sourire tendre et sincère, sans tristesse, sans artifice ni arrière pensée. Un sourire si rare de sa part que Judy se sent comme happée, captivée par ses yeux luisant dans la pénombre derrière lesquels l’émeraude de son regard transparaît. Elle se sent lentement partir vers l’avant, vers ces babines noires qui lui font tant envie depuis quelque temps. Dans le silence de la chambre elle n’entend que son cœur qui bat la chamade et les bips de la machine qui soudain accélèrent.

 

«  _Carottes_ … _Judy …je … j’aime … toi_  »

 

« Oh dieux ! Faites que je n’ai pas aussi rêvé cela, faites que ce ne soit pas une de ces blagues idiote dont il a le secret » crie presque son esprit surchauffé.

 

« Nick … je … je t..t.. », murmure-t-elle alors d’une voix si ténue que même elle aurait du mal à s’entendre. Ses oreilles sont brûlantes et bien droites sur sa tête, son nez se tortille frénétiquement, ses lèvres s’entrouvrent alors que ses yeux commencent à se fermer … quand soudain : « … Fera », dit alors Nick en gloussant.

 

Judy ouvre des yeux ronds et le regarde bêtement : « Hein ?

–  **Pas faire, fera** … **Personne ne te ‘fera’ plus de mal.** Lapin crétin » glousse-t-il de plus belle, finissant de ruiner le moment.

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, tentant à la fois de comprendre ce qu’il vient de dire et de chasser l’énorme honte de ce qu’elle vient d’essayer de faire, elle ne parvient qu’à bafouiller indistinctement en se triturant le bout des oreilles pour cacher leur couleur carmine.

 

« De quoi ? Je n’ai pas tout compris Carottes, dit-il goguenard.

– Je disais, merci **Monsieur ‘je me suis réveille par terre’**  ! Lance-t-elle d’un ton boudeur.

– Ha ha, touché. _Mais tu sais que je parle mieux que toi maintenant_ , madame j’utilise les noms des plantes en proto-commun.

– Ey ! C’est une déformation familiale, je n’y peux rien, _crétin de renard_ , ronchonne-t-elle.

–  _Oh allez ne boude pas Carottes_ , **Ça te fait une bouille vraiment trop mi.gno.nne** , dit-il moqueur, détaillant le dernier mot syllabes par syllabes, sachant comment elle allait réagir.

– Nicholas … grogne Judy en lui lançant un regard furieux.

– Piberius Wilde ! » gronde Élise, l’air furieuse dans l’encadrement de la porte qu’elle vient juste d’ouvrir.

 

« Doux fromage avec des crackers », gémit Judy toute ébouriffée sur un ton quelque part entre paniquée et atterrée, alors que Nick tente un « Coucou maman. Comment va ? » en se grattant la nuque.

 

 

        - Savannah Central – Baobab Général – 19 juillet -

 

Nick, oreilles plaquées contre l’arrière de son crâne comme si elles essayaient de s’y fondre, cherche vainement du regard des détails sans importances lui permettant de fuir les deux brasiers ambrés qui le transperce.

Judy, tête baissée et pattes croisées dans son giron, est assise au milieu du lit de Nick et se demande si finalement creuser un trou sous celui-ci et s’y cacher comme le faisaient ses ancêtres ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Face à eux, Élise, qui après être rentré dans la chambre et tiré le rideau entre les deux lits, avait allumé la petite lampe du côté de Nick et s’était assise sur le fauteuil près du lit en les fusillant du regard, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Tout ça sans le moindre mot, depuis près d’une minute maintenant.

 

Élise rompt enfin le silence d’une voix basse : « Judy. Tout d’abord, même si les infirmières ont parlé de fatigue physique et nerveuse après votre évanouissement, je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux. Et surtout, je tiens à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour Sirona. J’ai parlé avec votre chef et même s’il n’a pas pu me parler de ce qui s’est passé, d’après ce que j’ai pu lire de lui, je suis sûre que vous avez jouée un rôle important pour elle.

– Je n’ai fait que mon devoir Élise. Jamais je …réponds rapidement Judy en relevant la tête pour croiser les billes d’ambre ardentes qui se sont fixées sûr elle. Les pupilles d’Élise sont naturellement plus arrondies que celle de Nick, mais là leur finesse rend le côté incisif plus réel qu’imagé, coupant nette Judy dans son élan.

« Cela dit, Nicholas, peux-tu m’expliquer ce que vous faisiez à plaisanter dans une chambre d’hôpital, à côté de ta sœur blessée ? » dit Élise en tournant le regard vers un Nick qui regarde toujours ailleurs sur un ton d’une autorité sans appel qui surprend Judy.

Nick parvient malgré tout à garder le silence et Élise émet un léger grondement.

Judy, frissonnant sous l’effet du son lâche d’un coup : « Il n’y est pour rien. C’est moi … Je … nous …le rêve … » L’atmosphère générale de la chambre, le grondement et le regard perçant se tournant brutalement de nouveau sur elle font grincer la fibre primitive de Judy qui gémit instinctivement, se recroquevillant un peu sur le lit.

 

Nick tourne instantanément le regard vers sa mère, oreilles bien droites, et grogne à son tour, ses babines se retroussent légèrement. Lorsqu’il se rend compte de ce qu’il vient de faire ses yeux s’écarquillent et il lâche un petit gémissement alors que ses oreilles tombent brutalement sûr les côtés.

« Pardon maman ! Je suis désolé … je … je », bafouille-t-il

Le regard d’Élise passe de l’un à l’autre et se radoucit. Elle se met alors à rigoler en essayant d’étouffer son rire avec ses pattes.

« Au moins comme ça, ça a le mérite d’être clair Nick.

– Ex … excuse-moi maman, dit-il tout penaud

– Ne t’excuse jamais pour ça Nicholas, dit-elle à nouveau de son ton autoritaire avant de se radoucir tout aussi soudainement. C’est normal et j’aurais été terriblement déçue que tu ne dises rien »

 

Judy regarde l’échange en clignant des yeux, incrédule et ne comprenant pas ce qui vient de se passer. Élise est redevenue la douce renarde chaleureuse qu’elle connaît, alors que Nick incroyablement dépourvu de répartie sourit piètrement en se grattant la nuque.

Lorsque la renarde tourne son regard vers elle, ses yeux ont repris également leur aspect habituel.

« Ceci dit, Judy. Vous avez parlé de rêve … est-ce le même qui a recommencé ? » Demande Élise.

« Oui », dit Judy

« Non », dit Nick en même temps.

 

Les deux se regardent alors, Nick, tête penchée, soulève un sourcil interrogateur et Judy baisse alors la tête en se mordant la lèvre, oreilles tombantes.

Avant qu’un malaise plus profond ne s’installe ou que Nick n’ouvre le museau, Élise enchaîne promptement : « Donc le même rêve que celui qui a envoyé mon fils à l’hôpital il y a deux semaines ? C’est bien ça Judy ?

– Ou… oui, c’est bien celui-là, répond timidement Judy, n’osant lever le regard ni vers Nick, ni vers Élise.

– Ey ! Attendez deux seconde. Comment ça le rêve qui m’a envoyé à l’hôpital ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que … commence a dire Nick, s’emportant un peu.

– Chut Nicholas ! Pas la peine de hausser le ton. Ta sœur dort toujours là-derrière, le coupe Élise sèchement en faisant un mouvement de tête vers le rideau. Il semblerait que tu ne te sois pas souvenu de ce rêve … enfin jusqu’à ce soir. Maintenant que je vous tiens tous les deux, je veux les explications et les détails. Et ce n’est pas une question, suis-je clair ? »

Devant le ton sans équivoque d’Élise, Nick et Judy se sentent à nouveau avoir cinq ans et être pris la patte dans le sac après avoir fait un bêtise. Ils commencent alors à tout raconter, les premiers rêves, le malaise entre-eux, l’étrange sensation de savoir que l’on rêve mais sans en être sûr et surtout pour Judy la dualité des ressentis, puis la conclusion le jour du printemps.

 

Judy raconte ensuite le second rêve, commencé le premier jour de l’été et de l’affaire Micha Growley. Elle leur raconte ce ressenti étrange vers la fin du rêve et l’état dans lequel elle a trouvé Nick. Elle passe sous silence comment elle l’a calmé, mais explique qu’il ne se souvenait pas du tout du rêve le lendemain et le choix qu’elle fit à ce moment-là de ne pas lui en parler tout de suite.

Au bord des larmes elle ne peut s’empêcher à ce moment-là de lancer à Nick un regard penaud.

Nick se contente d’étendre son bras valide et de lui ébouriffer le poil entre les oreilles en souriant gentiment avant de la poser sur l’épaule de Judy, la pressant doucement pour se montrer rassurant.

Rassurée et calmée par ce geste Judy reprend.

Elle parle alors du second rêve, fragmentaire mais incroyablement réaliste. Car cette nuit … maintenant qu’elle prend le temps de les contempler, ce n’est pas un rêve qu’elle a l’impression de raconter, mais des souvenirs. Elle sent tout ça si présent, si vivant dans sa tête, certains moments sont si nets qu’elle pourrait décrire la sensation du tissu de sa robe sur son pelage, les vêtements des mammifères autour d’elle et si seulement elle avait les mots pour ça, les odeurs qu’elle a senties.

Alors qu’étrangement le reste, comme le temps passé entre chaque évènement, est noyé dans le flou indistinct typique des rêves.

« Je n’ai pas eu l’impression de rêver. Je vivais le moment. Je sentais tout, la température, l’herbe sous mes pieds, les odeurs … tellement d’odeurs. C’était encore plus réaliste que lors des premières fois. Je n’avais pas l’impression de rêver, mais de vivre l’instant » dit-elle avant de poursuivre avec le réveil, la peur panique de ce qui avait pu arriver à Nick, le retour en catastrophe, la clinique.

Élise prend le relais un petit moment, expliquant comment elle avait été réveillée par un bruit et trouvé Nick en train de convulser au pied du canapé. Sirona était de garde ce soir-là et après un coup de fil affolé à la clinique les secours étaient arrivés.

 

Profitant de la pose provoqué par la surprise de Nick face à ces révélations, Élise leur tend les petites bouteilles d’eau qu’elle était allée chercher avant que Judy n’entre dans la chambre. Et alors que Nick, assoiffé par ses heures de sommeil forcé et les médicaments, descend une grande lampée, le regard de Judy se perd dans la contemplation de l’eau dans sa bouteille.

Elle commence alors à raconter le dernier rêve, celui qu’elle vient juste de faire. Sa voix est calme, son regard toujours perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs.

Elle parle alors du mariage de Reiði et Marianne, de Robert, de l’accusation, du jugement. Mais sa voix s’effrite lorsqu’elle arrive au jugement et c’est sur un ton de plus en plus croassant qu’elle parle du roman de Renart, des histoires floues de Brixtios et Liovisonna, et celle de Fenrir.

Mais lorsqu’elle arrive à la fin de ses souvenirs le craquement qui résonne dans ses oreilles, fini de la faire craquer. Incapable d’aller plus loin, revivant ce qu’elle a perçu comme la mort de Nick, Judy fond en larme.

 

Les larmes aux yeux également, Élise regarde sans mot dire l’infinie tendresse dans le regard de son fils qui, entourant les épaules de la petite lapine grise secouée de chagrin, la ramène doucement contre lui. Judy agrippe la tenue d’hôpital de Nick, serrant de toutes ses forces comme effrayée qu’il ne disparaisse tout à coup. Nick lui caresse alors lentement les oreilles pendant mollement à l’arrière de sa tête et le long de son dos en lui murmurant des sons vaguement gazouillants, confirmant ce qu’elle avait entendu en entrant.

Plusieurs minutes passent sans un mot alors que les pleurs de Judy tarissent lentement. Nick lui fait une petite léchouille entre les oreilles avant de relever la tête vers sa mère.

« Mes souvenirs du rêve sont bien plus flous. Je me souviens de cette discussion dans les bois avec Reiði lorsqu’il est venu m’arrêter la mort dans l’âme. Je me souviens du jugement ridicule et écrit d’avance » dit-il, les sourcils froncés, essayant de se rappeler.

 

« Je … je me souviens aussi … très vaguement de certains … passages », bafouille-t-il rapidement, une gêne très nettement visible par sa mère s’épanouissant sur son visage et son expression corporelle.

Soudain le timbre de Nick change radicalement, il devient presque lugubre. Élise voit le visage de Nick changer, lui donnant l’air apeuré, perdu … elle a l’impression de le revoir renardeau lorsque … lorsque. «  **Par la lumière** … **Nicholas**  » dit-elle tout bas, tendant une patte tremblante vers lui.

 

« Et surtout … Je me souviens de ma … de la fin. De la … pendaison » dit Nick d’une voix morte où pointe de petits gémissements difficilement contenus.

Le stress, le murmure d’Élise et le ton terrible de Nick font relever la tête à Judy, toujours lovée contre la poitrine du renard.

Les yeux de Nick se sont fermés, ou plus exactement ses paupières sont fortement serrées les unes contre les autres. Sa patte qui s’est immobilisée dans le dos de la lapine, s’est légèrement crispée.

Alors qu’Élise hésite un instant sur la meilleure chose à faire, elle voit Judy qui se redresse assez pour poser un baiser sur le dessus du museau de Nick avant d’y déposer un petit coup de langue.

Élise la voit hésiter une fraction de seconde à poser son menton sur l’arrête du museau de son fils, puis Judy pose sa joue contre celle de Nick en lui murmurant tout bas : « C’est fini Nick. **Je suis là, tout va bien, je suis là**  »

Les oreilles d’Élise tressautent lorsqu’il lui semble percevoir du Vulpin, mais après un léger froncement de sourcil elle se retrouve à essayer d’empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses babines.

 

Nick prend alors une profonde inspiration un peu hoquetante puis émet une longue expiration avant de rouvrir des yeux humides.

« C’est bon, ça va aller. Merci Carottes » dit-il en l’étreignant un bref instant.

Puis il prend une autre inspiration, profonde mais normale cette fois, avant de dire sérieusement en se tournant vers sa mère : « Alors ? Après toutes ses révélations et ces rêves plus dingues les un que les autres où mis a part leur côté totalement anormal je n’y vois qu’un mythe ancestral qui nous entache depuis toujours et la naissance de l’œuvre tellement populaire que notre nom a changé dans certains vernaculaires et qui nous dépeint comme des manipulateurs, menteurs et moqueurs …Quel est le rapport avec nous ? Que peux-tu nous dire maman … **Allumeuse Wilde**  ? »

 

 

***

 

Élise est de nouveau assise dans le fauteuil. Ses yeux sont fermés, et au vu des mouvements erratiques de ses oreilles, elle est en réflexion intense.

Face à elle, Judy qui a confirmé gênée, qu’en effet nombre d’habitants des Burrows connaissent le roman de Renart et Nick qui essaye de la réconforter sur le fait qu’il sait qu’elle ne le juge pas la dessus, sont dans l’attente de ce que la renarde va bien pouvoir leur dire. Ils sont toujours collés l’un contre l’autre, se rassurant par leur proximité.

Alors que ses oreilles semblent se calmer, Élise ouvre lentement les yeux et les regarde tour à tour.

« Sincèrement je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ni par où commencer. Je suis un peu perdue face à tout ça. J’ai certaines bribes d’informations et il est difficile de les assembler en faits » dit-elle en se massant les tempes, l’air hésitante.

 

« Je comprends bien Élise. Ma mère n’était pas plus catégorique … bon elle est au courant de bien moins de chose et ne connais pas le contenu du second rêve, dit Judy avec un petit sourire gêné. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c’est que si nous étions une lapine et un renard dans le premier rêve, je suis un louve dans le second. Et même s’il y a une espèce de schéma assez similaire dans les deux, ils restent majoritairement différents. Mais il y a eu du positif dans chacun de ces rêves, malgré tout … Est-ce un effet de … l’inconscient … peut-être ? » conclue-t-elle timidement, lui valant un sourcil levé et un air autant surpris qu’interrogateur de Nick.

 

« Ce que moi je ne comprends pas c’est que si c’est bien la troisième fois que nous faisons ce rêve tous les deux, pourquoi je ne m’en suis souvenu que cette fois-ci ?

– Peut-être la violence de la fin ? Essaie Judy. Mais le regard blasé de Nick lui montre clairement qu’il ne croit pas plus qu’elle-même cette explication.

 

« Carottes … dans la toute première série de rêves, ne t’es-tu pas vu mourir deux fois ? Hmm ? » dit-il d’un ton limite moqueur.

Judy lui lance un petit sourire piteux, le bout de sa langue pointant alors qu’elle hausse les épaules.

 

« Ah … Robert Gulpil de Locksley, Comte de la marche de Carnonvera et lord de Vauvert … son histoire est compliquée, pleine de zone d’ombre et d’ambiguïtés, dit Élise soudainement, coupant tout humour à la situation avec le ton grave qu’elle prend.

– É… Élise. Je … je n’ai jamais dit ce nom quand je vous ai raconté le rêve. Enfin … pas complet » bredouille la lapine.

– Vous n’aviez pas besoin d’en dire plus Judy. C’est … compliqué, dit tout bas Élise.

– Comment ça compliqué ? s’exclame Nick. On parle d’un rêve qui a faillit avoir ma peau … rien que de le dire je me sens stupide tellement c’est surréaliste. Alors si tu sais quelque chose tu dois nous le dire maman »

Nick est furibond. Seule la présence de Judy dans son giron l’a empêché de se précipiter vers sa mère pour la secouer par les épaules. Élise se rend bien compte du degré de stress de son fils, surtout avec ce qu’il a dit de la fin du rêve.

 

La renarde lâche un profond soupir puis regardant la lapine, dit : « Judy. Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? Quelque chose de vraiment important ?

– Absolument Élise. Tout ce que vous voulez, s’empresse de répondre Judy.

– J’ai appris à vous connaître lorsque nous discutions à la clinique, et certaines autres … choses … me pousse à vous faire confiance … mais pourriez-vous me promettre de garder pour vous ce que je peux dire ce soir ou ultérieurement concernant cette histoire ? » Le ton de la vielle renarde reste doux, mais son visage laisse transparaître le sérieux de sa question.

 

Promettre. Ce terrible mot ravive le douloureux souvenir de Llewella à genou en pleurs, de Nick murmurant ‘hypocrite’. Promettre, ce mot qu’elle-même a toujours considéré comme important mais qu’elle a oublié une fois et qui a failli détruire la confiance que Nick avait en elle plus efficacement que la conférence de presse.

« Élise … je … j’ai compris il y a peu que promettre est une chose que vous, renards, prenez encore moins à la légère que les autres mammifères. Je ne sais donc pas si ma promesse aura la moindre …

– Arrête tes bêtises Carottes, la coupe Nick lui ébouriffant le poil entre les oreilles. Bien sûr que ta parole à la même valeur. L’important c’est de l’avoir compris. Tu as fait une petite erreur que tu as corrigé presque immédiatement »

 

Le regard doux et sincère de Nick rassure Judy mais lui fait mal en même temps. Pourquoi la pardonne-t-il toujours si facilement et sans arrière pensées ?

Judy se frotte alors le nez en reniflant un peu et tourne un visage sérieux vers la renarde qui lui sourie étrangement.

« Je vous le promets Élise. Je vous promets de ne pas trahir votre confiance et je vous promets de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit sauf avec votre accord » dit la lapine avec toute la sincérité de son cœur.

Élise penche un peu la tête, surprise d’entendre une triple promesse et se demandant si c’est un hasard ou … non, connaissant Judy maintenant, et voyant l’air déterminé de la jeune lapine, elle sait que c’est volontaire, et souriant davantage elle fait un signe d’acceptation de la tête à Judy.

Rassemblant ses souvenirs un instant, Élise soupire, le regard triste et lointain comme contemplant une ancienne blessure. Puis toujours sans vraiment les regarder elle commence :

« Je sais que tu es au courant de certaines chose Nicholas, mais indirectement. Ton … ton père te racontait parfois de vieilles histoires pour t’endormir et je pense que tu te souviens au moins de certaines. Si le malheur ne s’était pas abattu sur nous ton père et moi t’aurions raconté certaines choses … secrètes dirons-nous »

 

La renarde s’interrompt un bref instant, son regard s’animant enfin pour se poser sur son fils qui l’écoute avec attention, une trace de souffrance sur le visage. C’est la deuxième fois qu’ils parlent de son père en moins d’un mois alors qu’ils n’en avaient rien fait depuis plus d’une décennie.

Judy est très concentrée, bouche fermée. Elle sait que parler du père de Nick est forcément un sujet douloureux autant pour lui que pour Élise. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir une pointe de joie égoïste en pensant qu’elle va en apprendre plus sur Nick.

« Je pense que tu l’ignores simplement parce qu’il n’avait aucune raison d’en parler et qu’au contraire nous avions tout fait pour le faire oublier. Tu ne portes pas mon nom mais celui de ton père »

Judy voit avec surprise la mâchoire de Nick tomber et regarder sa mère avec surprise, presque choqué. Elle lance à la renarde un air un peu perdu devant cette réaction.

 

« Les renards sont matrilinéaires et j’ai tellement travaillé pour faire entrer dans son crâne épais les préceptes de notre culture …

– Maman ! s’écrie Nick boudeur

– Que se rendre compte que ses parents ont contourné l’un des fondamentaux l’a un peu choqué je crois » termine-t-elle tout sourire, en en ignorant Nick complètement.

Judy ne peut réprimer un rire devant Nick le stoïque, boudant comme un renardeau.

 

« Bon, au lieu de me faire passer pour un idiot, tu pourrais m’expliquer ça ? Hmm ? Dit-il toujours boudeur.

– Nos familles ont subi bien des brimades, ton père a essayé de me convaincre de faire au mieux pour vivre en paix, dit Élise, un sourire triste aux babines.

– Je ne comprends pas. Vos familles ?

– Avant notre accouplement officiel mon nom était Élise Marianne Collskye … »

 

Un moment de silence pesant s’installe soudain. Nick essayant d’avaler la nouvelle et Judy qui regarde soudain Élise avec des yeux de plus en plus écarquillés.

Mais avant qu’aucun n’ait pu dire un mot elle enchaîne, « … et lorsque je l’ai connu ton père s’appelait Reinhart John Wilde »

 

Élise s’interrompt à nouveau pour observer les deux face à elle. Judy semble maintenant plus que perplexe mais ne dit mot. Nick fronce les sourcils, oreilles basses, et semble chercher le sens cacher dans ses souvenirs. Soudain ses yeux s’agrandissent de surprise : « Reinhart … Renart ? Le prénom de papa était Renart ? dit-il interloqué.

– Oui. Dans sa vieille forme en tout cas.

– Mais … mais pourquoi ? Avec tout ce que cette œuvre représente, c’est un nom humiliant. Pourquoi ses parents ont-ils voulu lui faire ça ? Lance-t-il médusé.

– Je pense que ton grand-père a voulu continuer une sorte de tradition familiale … Robert était un peu trop attaché à certaines habitudes, dit Élise, un sourire triste sur les babines.

– Robert ? Mon grand-père s’appelait Robert ? Pour… Pourquoi n’en avez-vous jamais rien dit ?

– Parce que notre nom est lourd à porter mon fils » dit sèchement Élise pour calmer le début d’échauffement de Nick

C’est a ce moment qu’un bruit de surprise non contenu s’échappe de Judy, pattes plaquées sur la bouche et yeux écarquillés, Attirant immédiatement le regard des deux renards.

 

« Par les Dieux ! s’exclame-t-elle d’une voix étouffée par ses pattes toujours sur sa bouche. Robert Collskye … C’est une anagramme !

– Quelle vivacité d’esprit Judy. Pas étonnant que vous ayez arnaqué si facilement ce gros bêta, pouffe Élise.

– Vous pourriez être plus claires au lieu de vous moquer, s’il vous plaît ? dit Nick avec une moue à nouveau boudeuse.

– Nick ! s’exclame Judy, presque tressautant sur le lit. Collskye est une anagramme de Locksley »

Judy, pleine d’expectative et Nick, mâchoire tombante se tourne vers Élise qui acquiesce.

« Vous m’avez demandé pourquoi vous. Je pense qu’il est évident qu’il faut creuser davantage pour Judy, mais en ce qui te concerne Nicholas, tu es impliqué directement. Tu n’as pas, comme Judy, rêvé de la mort d’un être si loin que personne ne sait ce qui est quoi, mais la mort de ton ancêtre.

– Ce serait une … je n’en reviens pas de dire ça, lance Judy éberluée alors que Nick choqué, ne sait simplement plus quoi dire. Ce serait une réincarnation ?

– Pas d’après nos croyances. Ce genre de choses ne devrait pas être possibles pour nous, surtout pour … » commence Élise avant de s’interrompre lorsque Nick lui fait un non de la tête avec de gros yeux.

 

« Nous non plus nous ne croyons pas vraiment en la réincarnation, dit Judy pensive et ignorante du bref échange visuel entre les deux renards. Mais ça y ressemble pourtant … alors que devons-nous y voir ?

–  **L’inspiration** , murmure Élise.

– Euh ? Je … Je ne … Ahem, bafouille Judy

– Je ne sais pas si le réduire avec une traduction littérale t’aiderai à comprendre Carottes, mais en gros on pourrait dire, inspiration. Tu lui expliqueras mieux que moi maman, dit Nick un peu moqueur.

– Pff, Nicholas, dit Élise en secouant la tête. Disons que pour nous, certaines personnes, pour certaines raisons parfois difficiles à comprendre sont liés au passé. Leurs flammes, leurs âmes, sous certaines conditions entre en … résonance, comme inspirée. Pour ce que j’en sais ce genre de rêves arrive lorsque la résonance est la plus forte. Mais je n’avais encore jamais entendu parler d’une double résonance … et encore moins d’une résonance en cascade.

– Comment ça en cascade ? Demande Nick.

– Lorsque cette résonance existe, la personne va parfois faire ce genre de rêves lorsque les conditions optimums sont remplies … mais … c’est toujours le même rêve … ou du moins la même histoire.

– Alors que nous, nous en sommes à la deuxième histoire. D’accord je vois l’idée. Donc en gros nous sommes les bizarreries dans la bizarrerie, lance Nick un brin défaitiste.

– Ne te plains pas Rusé ! Au moins toi tu sais d’où te vient cette inspiration. Alors que moi je ne vois pas le rapport avec une louve.

– Mouais … un ancêtre qui a écrit l’œuvre la plus préjudiciable qui soit pour mon espèce ? La classe, maugrée Nick.

– Allez ! Les raisons qui l’ont poussé à l’écrire ne semblent avoir aucun rapport avec ça. Et au moins tu as un ancêtre qui avait de l’esprit, dit Judy en gloussant et en lui mettant un petit coup dans les côtes.

– Aouch … Violence policière sur renard blessé », la raille-t-il pour voir avec un plaisir moqueur les oreilles de Judy tomber soudain lorsqu’elle réalise ce qu’elle vient de faire.

Lorsque Nick, n’en pouvant plus, se met à pouffer, Judy comprenant qu’il se joue d’elle lui tourne le dos et boude, ce qui a pour effet de lancer Nick dans un vrai rire.

 

Élise rigole doucement de nouveau en regardant leur interaction. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de secouer la tête, patte sur le visage devant leurs bouffonneries. Malgré son rire une larme se forme au coin de sa paupière, une larme de joie. Elle se sent tellement reconnaissante envers Judy qu’elle se retient à grand peine de l’enlacer. Elle n’avait pas entendu Nick rire aussi sincèrement et librement depuis l’événement des scouts.

 

Soudain, alors qu’ils sont pris dans leurs rires et bouderie la porte d’entrée émet un « Ahem ! » d’une voix grave suivit d’un toc.

 

 

***

 

Même s’ils avaient essayé de garder leurs voix au minimum, quelques montées de ton avaient déjà gênées le calme nécessaire à Sirona. Ne voulant pas la déranger davantage, Nick s’installe dans une chaise roulante après que Judy et Élise lui aient intimé l’ordre de ne pas faire d’efforts. Ainsi, suivant Bogo, ils vont dans la chambre libre en face où la lapine dormait un peu plus tôt.

Une fois installés, le grand buffle croise ses bras massifs et plante son regard pénétrant sur le renard en robe d’hôpital, tassé dans son siège, et essayant instinctivement de se tasser davantage, queue enroulée autour de lui et oreilles basses.

 

« Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé j’ai plusieurs choses à voir avec vous Wilde. Tous d’abord j’aimerai un rapport oral détaillé, je veux savoir ce qu’il s’est passé ! »

Après une brève hésitation Nick raconte presque tout ce qu’il s’est passé, n’omettant que quelques détails sur les vernaculaires et certains ressentis.

 

A peine Nick a-t-il terminé que le chef revient immédiatement sur ce qui le travail depuis quelques heures.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous parti comme ça en ignorant les injonctions de l’agent Sculder ?

– J’avais un canal d’écoute uniquement et l’accès aux écrans des caméras embarquées, lorsque j’ai entendu et vu que Sirona et l’officier Hopps étaient en danger j’ai… commence Nick

–  Mais pourquoi n’avez-vous pas alerté les responsables au lieu de foncer tête baissée tout seul, sans équipement et sans rien dire ? l’interrompt brutalement Bogo, en fustigeant le renard du regard avant de continuer plus calmement. Je ne vous reproche pas d’avoir agi au vu de la situation Wilde, c’était terrible et personne ne serait resté impassible, mais je vous reproche la façon.

– Je ne sais pas Chef … après mes précédents contacts avec les confèds je n’avais pas confiance en Sculder et ses agents … le temps que j’arrive à les faire réagir, j’avais peur qu’il ne soit trop tard … Chef »

Nick sait que Bogo a raison sur la plupart des points et ce n’est pas Judy, se faisant toute petite à côté de lui, presque cachée derrière la chaise roulante, qui doit penser le contraire. A-t-il vraiment fait le bon choix de foncer comme ça sans réfléchir ?

 

Soudain, sentant une petite patte se poser sur sa queue, il glisse un regard sur le côté et s’aperçoit que sa queue s’est enroulée presque d’elle-même autour de la taille de Judy. Alors qu’il va pour s’excuser il croise deux magnifiques améthystes pleines d’inquiétude braqués sur lui. Mais la gratitude, la confiance totale qu’il décèle derrière l’apaisent. En s’y attardant un peu plus il y décèle aussi une lueur, comme une lumière rassurante qui illumine son cœur. « Nos flammes sont une » … il ne l’a peut-être pas rêvé. Oui. Oui il a fait le bon choix. À cent pour cent oui.

 

Bogo s’assied alors sur le bord du lit et masse ses tempes avant de rouvrir des yeux bien plus fatigués et injectés de sang qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais vu.

Leur chef est physiquement et moralement drainé. La mission du BEC c’était bien moins bien passée que prévue et voir ses officiers malmenés ainsi sans rien avoir pu faire, affronter leurs visages choqués, parfois prostrés ou errant hagards dans les couloirs de l’hôpital, certains attendant mortifié que l’opération d’un collègue, d’un partenaire, d’un ami, ne se termine pas par une mauvaise nouvelle … Oui, le puissant et grincheux Bogo se préoccupe et s’est toujours préoccupé du bien-être de ses officiers.

Le grand buffle prend une profonde inspiration qui semble ne pas finir avant de lâcher un soupir leurs faisant plus penser à une bourrasque.

 

« Chef … dites ce que vous avez à dire, parce que si vous continuez à soupirer comme ça, les pauvres petits mammifères que nous somme vont finir par s’envoler, blague Nick de son ton moqueur habituel.

– La ferme Wilde ! Lâche brutalement Bogo presque par habitude, avant de reprendre sur un ton bien plus calme. Malheureusement vos blessures n’ont pas réussi à vous faire perdre votre fichu humour.

– Désolé chef, je sais on me dit souvent que je ne manque pas d’air, mais je crois que malheureusement il en sera ainsi jusqu’à mon dernier souffle … et ce n’est pas faute à certains d’essayer de me couper le sifflet » dit Nick sur un ton qui se veut badin, mais le cœur n’y est pas vraiment, ni chez lui, ni chez son auditoire.

 

Après un moment de solitude faisant regretter à Nick d’avoir ouvert son museau sur cette dernière remarque lorsqu’il sent la patte de Judy serrer assez fortement sa queue, il est sauvé par Bogo qui reprend simplement comme s’il n’avait rien dit.

« Wilde … vous ne pouvez donc vraiment rien faire comme tout le monde ?

– Où serait le plaisir chef ? Rétorque Nick du tac-au-tac.

– Wilde, gronde le grand buffle. Vous pensez que j’ai du temps à perdre sur votre présence en bas alors que vous étiez censé être en arrêt médical ? Vous vous rendez compte de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes avec les gens que nous avons arrêté ce soir et les médias qui font le siège de l’hôpital et du central ?

– Je suis désolé chef, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Les laisser mourir ? Jappe Nick sèchement.

– Non, bien sûr que non. Wilde, j’ai entendu les rapports préliminaires de Wolford et Hopps, je sais que vous leur avez sauvé la vie, littéralement. Et probablement à quelques autres de leur escouade. Mais nous nous étions mis d’accord avec l’agent Sculder lorsque vous êtes venu me voir dans mon bureau. Nous avons accepté votre présence en tant qu’informateur du BEC, pas officier du ZPD »

 

À cette dernière remarque Judy ne peut s’empêcher de sursauter. Elle avait donc bien déduit la situation lors du briefing de l’agent. Nick a travaillé secrètement pour Bogo et les Confédéraux.

La situation devient plus confidentielle. « Chef. Je devrai peut-être sor… » lance-t-elle soudain en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

 

« Restez Hopps. En tant que coéquipière de Wilde cela vous concerne. Vous avez été tenue dans le brouillard suffisamment longtemps … et ne me faites pas répéter », dit-il en foudroyant du regard lorsqu’il la voit hésiter.

 

Une fois que Judy s’est repositionnée à côté de la chaise roulante de Nick, Bogo reprend sa première posture, bras croisé et poursuit : « Bien vu votre passif et l’efficacité dans la situation nous passerons sur votre utilisation d’une insulte grave en Bovinéin », dit Bogo platement en lui glissant un regard entendu.

« Ensuite pouvez-vous me confirmer que le criminel a menacé votre vie en disant en lupin, je cite :‘‘Le Maître me récompensera grassement pour ta mort. Adieu renard’’ ?

– Qui vous a dis ça Chef ? demande Nick complètement surpris

– Hopps et Wolford en ont parlé dans leurs rapports, et Wolford me l’a traduit dans son rapport »

 

Nick hésite une fraction de seconde avant d’acquiescer.

Wolford était en effet à quelques mètres derrière. Il avait forcement entendu parfaitement ce qu’avait dit le bison qui avait parlé très clairement … alors pourquoi avoir dit ‘‘renard’’ dans sa traduction ?

 

Judy qui a ressenti un bref sursaut parcourir Nick au moment précis où Bogo a traduit la phrase du bison lève vers lui un œil surpris. Même si elle trouve que c’est peu, elle commence a savoir décrypter certaine mimiques de son … du renard, et elle sait que quelque chose le tracasse.

 

« Bon ! Tonne soudain Bogo en se redressant. Puisque j’en ai terminé avec ça, je tiens à vous signaler que nous allons essayer de distraire les journalistes avec une interview spéciale de l’héroïne de l’affaire Bellwether et de son partenaire mystère.

– Chef ! s’exclament Nick et Judy en chœur.

– Je vous avais dit que vous ne vous en sortiriez pas sans exposer un peu votre truffe Wilde. Il n’y a pas de raison que nous soyons les seuls à souffrir.

– Chef vous n’êtes pas sérieux ? Couine Nick-face

– Vous n’avez pas trop le choix, dit soudain sèchement Bogo. La maire espère que cette interview va amoindrir le regain quasi sûr d’animosité proies/prédateurs de cette affaire et après vos frasques au Sweet Peyotl et celles de ce soir vous n’avez pas trop le choix, soit vous y mettez du vôtre, soit le préfet vous retirera votre badge ! »

Les deux officiers commencent à se lancer en protestations, interrompus après quelques vaines tentatives geignardes par un chef Bogo au regard blasé.

 

« Vous êtes un bon élément Wilde. Mais apprenez juste à suivre un peu plus les procédures … je ne grillerais plus de cartouche pour vous désormais.

– Oooh Cheeef ! Vous allez me faire rougir … davantage, susurre Nick avec une imitation caricaturale de Clawhauser.

– Une semaine de suspension sans solde pour insubordination Wilde et arrêt médical jusqu’à avis positif du médecin du district, lance Bogo avec un sourire narquois en ouvrant la porte. Hopps, suivant les recommandations du médecin vous êtes mise au repos d’office pour une semaine et rendez-vous avec la psy. Et maintenant que vous n’êtes plus tenu au silence Wilde, réglez ce qui doit l’être entre vous, histoire de savoir si je récupère une équipe ou pas »

Satisfait d’avoir mouché ses deux fauteurs de troubles, Bogo sort de la chambre, un sourire cette fois non dissimulé sur les lèvres.

 

 

***

 

Après le départ de leur chef, les deux partenaires restent interdit, digérant ce que le puissant buffle vient de leur dire et toutes les implications, même si Judy se rend compte en repassant en revue ces 24 h de folie qu’il lui manque beaucoup d’informations.

Un bruit étrange et une sensation de douce chaleur sous sa patte fait soudain prendre conscience à Judy de plusieurs choses. Tout d’abords, la queue de Nick est en partie enroulée autour de sa taille. Ensuite, sa patte douée d’une raison propre semble s’être insinuée dans le pelage touffu et incroyablement doux dudit appendice.

Une bouffée de chaleur rayonne alors dans tout le corps de la lapine. Elle l’avait tiré plus d’une fois par habitude, ce qui est plutôt courant entre amis et Nick n’avait pas vraiment protesté. Mais elle a beau ne pas savoir comment cela peut être perçu pour un renard, même pour un lapin passer ses doigts dans la fourrure de la queue d’un autre lapin, c’est un peu plus qu’amical.

 

Elle rétracte instantanément sa patte coupable, la serrant honteusement contre elle en la cachant de l’autre. C’est à ce moment qu’elle prend conscience du bruit qui l’avait sortie de sa rêverie, car presque au moment où elle retire sa patte il s’arrête … elle jurerait avoir perçu un ronronnement.

Luttant contre un tremblement tant ses émotions deviennent chaotiques, elle lève lentement les yeux pour croiser deux émeraudes gênées et tristes, mais derrière cette tristesse elle voit de la gratitude et un soutien indéfectible. En s’y attardant elle commence à y déceler une chaleur, comme une flamme rassurante qui apaise son cœur.

« Nick pard … commence-t-elle

– Judy », la coupe-t-il doucement en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. L’utilisation de son prénom l’interrompt en effet efficacement mais le contact doux du coussinet sur ses lèvres relance une vague de chaleurs dans ses oreilles qui heureusement sont pour le moment plaquées dans son dos.

 

Nick baisse les yeux, alors que sa queue s’éloigne de Judy pour passer entre ses jambes. Ses oreilles sont basses et trembles légèrement.

« C’est à moi de te demander pardon. J’aurais du tout te dire dès le début. J’avais peur pour toi … et ces idiots du BEC avaient une piètre opinion de ta capacité à garder un secret. Je crois que votre réputation de commérage est aussi développé que … dit-il d’un ton moqueur avant de voir les sourcils de Judy se froncer… enfin toujours est-il que je sais à quel point tu es forte et quoi que tu en penses j’ai confiance en toi, comme en personne d’autre depuis près de vingt ans. Mais je me suis leurré en me disant que je n’enquêtais plus directement sur A2L et que je ne te mettais pas à l’écart volontairement … mais au final j’ai été aussi hypocrite avec toi qu’avec moi-même. Tout … je me suis menti sur tout, et je t’ai blessé » Nick met alors un genou en terre, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Cette pointe de tristesse rappelle à Judy le regard qu’il lui a lancé quelques heures plus tôt sous l’entrepôt.

 

« Nick, je n’ai … » dit tendrement Judy en prenant la patte valide du renard dans les siennes alors que ses yeux commencent à picoter.

 

« Attends ! Lance-t-il alors. J’ai tellement de choses à te dire, et tellement peur de le faire … si je m’arrête maintenant je ne sais pas si je pourrai … j’ai tant lutté contre le doute, la crainte … mais au final je n’ai fait que me perdre en craignant de tout perdre. J’ai agi comme un idiot et j’en finis par me dire que tu as eu raison d’avoir peur du renard fourbe et sans valeur que je suis »

Les pattes de Judy tenant la sienne, Nick les approche de son visage et pose doucement sa joue dessus.

 

« Moi aussi Nick », lance alors soudain Judy.

Le regard de Nick se fige alors que son visage se referme.

Moi aussi je doute ? Moi aussi j’ai peur de toi ? Moi aussi je pense que tu ne vaux rien ?

Tant de choses lui traverse la tête alors qu’un léger sourire narquois commence a apparaître sur son museau lorsque son masque se reforme.

 

Mais Judy reprend rapidement, interrompant ses pensées négatives.

« Moi aussi j’ai agi comme une idiote. Et je pense avoir pas mal de choses à te dire, autant que de questions à te pauser … mais avant tout j’ai deux choses à dire. Premièrement … »

Et Judy, oreilles bien droites, retirant ses pattes de la joue de Nick le gifle. Sans réelle force ni méchanceté, mais suffisamment sèchement pour que le renard se frotte la joue en clignant des yeux l’air perdu.

« … ne te déprécie plus jamais comme ça en te traitant de fourbe inutile ou tu auras affaire à moi. Je n’ai pas bataillé contre mes propres craintes pour t’entendre débiter des sottises pareilles, compris Wilde ? » dit-elle en attrapant le bord de son museau pour braquer son regard furieux dans le sien.

 

« Deuxièmement, poursuit-elle sans attendre de réponse. Après le pavé que tu as lancé dans la mare hier soir, ne crois pas que tu vas t’en tirer en noyant le poisson comme ça, roublard »

La patte de Judy glisse le long de la mâchoire de Nick, finissant par s’arrêter à la base d’une oreille soudain bien plus droite et les amenant alors presque nez tremblotant contre truffe palpitante.

 

« Et pour finir, tu ne crois pas que tu te la joues un peu trop cliché ? Jouer au héros pour lâcher ta phrase de tombeur et me laisser pleine de questions … et maintenant l’hôpital … sérieusement Nick »

Sa patte gratte doucement de ses petites griffes la base de l’oreille du renard alors que le souffle chaud et le musc du prédateur semble l’envelopper.

 

Nick savoure les paroles de la lapine autant que la senteur florale et terreuse qui électrise tout son corps qui commence à emplir ses narines. Les griffes de la lapine contre sa peau envoient des décharges dans tout son corps et la tendresse mêlée de crainte qu’il voit dans ses magnifiques yeux lavandes le font tout doucement fondre.

« Carottes …susurre-t-il

– Nick, répond-elle, son nez se tortillant de plus belle.

– Tu avais dit deux choses, et ça fait trois là » glousse-t-il en essayant d’alléger l’atmosphère, mais Judy le foudroie du regard avant de poser son nez littéralement contre la truffe du renard dont la gorge se dessèche instantanément.

 

« Arrête d’essayer de détourner la situation, crétin de renard. Pas après tout ce que tu viens de dire.

– …

– Nick … Après tout ce que j’ai traversé pour en prendre conscience et accepter ce que je ressens, prouve-moi que malgré tes frasques ce que tu as dit n’était pas des paroles en l’air », dit-elle avec une pointe de défi d’une voix peu assurée.

Nick pose alors doucement sa patte sur le haut de la tête de Judy dont les oreilles retombent sur l’arrière. Nick la descend en une caresse tout le long des grandes oreilles qui semblent brûlantes sous ses coussinets sensibles. Le frisson qui secoue la lapine et la montée en force de l’odeur enivrante font monter un léger grondement dans la poitrine du prédateur.

 

Malgré cette tendre caresse il ne dit toujours rien, et Judy émet un petit geignement. Lui lançant un regard suppliant elle dit d’une voix tremblante : **«** Dis quelque chose Nick. Dis-moi que tout ça n’est pas qu’un autre rêve »

Et alors que des larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, Nick incline la tête sur le côté et parcourant la courte distance qu’il restait entre-eux, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce n’est d’abord qu’un petit baiser, à peine plus qu’un smack d’adolescents hésitants, mais pour Judy, après ces mois de misère émotionnelle, de doute et d’acceptation ce petit baiser est une récompense qui calme et embrase son cœur. Et bien qu’il n’est toujours pas parlé, cela en dit plus que bien des mots. Ses doigts s’enfoncent un peu plus dans la fourrure de la nuque de Nick alors que celui-ci commence à jouer doucement de deux doigts avec une de ses oreilles.

Sous l’effet des étincelles qui courent à travers leurs corps sous leurs attentions respectives le baiser s’approfondit.

Presque surprise de son propre audace, Judy entrouvre ses lèvres, titillant celles de Nick du bout de la langue, en une découverte timide. Elle n’en est pas à son premier baiser, mais la sensation est tellement différente. Elle y a souvent pensé depuis la toute première fois ou elle a pris conscience de cette étrange attirance, mais ce n’était plus un fantasme, elle embrasse un renard, son renard.

 

Nick savoure chaque seconde, se demandant si en effet ce n’est pas un rêve, s’il mérite vraiment ce moment, s’il la mérite elle. Mais pour le moment il profite de la proximité pour s’imprégner de la moindre nuance de l’odeur de la lapine … de sa lapine.

Lorsqu’il sent la langue de Judy il n’hésite pas longtemps à se soumettre et entrouvre la bouche à son tour, la laissant poursuivre son exploration. La petite langue avance timidement à la rencontre de ses crocs, découvrant leurs pointes aiguisées avec trépidation.

 

Puis avançant de concert leurs langues se rencontrent, la petite aux relents herbeux de Judy lutant contre la grande et incroyablement agile de Nick à la saveur fruitée. Ou n’était-ce qu’une impression ? Ils n’en avaient plus rien à faire. Leurs museaux de taille et de forme différentes devaient jongler un peu pour trouver le bon angle, mais tout se faisait de façon quasi naturelle.

Ce baiser n’est pas parfait par bien des égards mais pour eux il ne pouvait être meilleur.

 

Après un temps indéfinissable ils finissent par se séparer, à la limite du halètement.

Ils se contemplent quelques instants, le visage radieux avant de s’enlacer tendrement, elle souriant de toutes ses dents, le nez contre la poitrine de Nick, lui le museau se posant entre les oreilles teintées d’écarlate de Judy.

« En tout cas si c’est un rêve, j’espère qu’il n’aura jamais de fin » dit Nick un sourire sur les babines, sentant Judy acquiescer contre son torse.

 

« Au fait Nick, dit-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce câlin amoureux. Qu’est-ce que le chef voulait dire par ‘‘s’il récupère une équipe ou pas’’ ? »

 

 


	11. Home 10 - À Cœurs Ouverts

 

Nick n’eut pas l’opportunité de répondre à cette question, ni même à leur grand dam, de poursuivre plus en avant leur discussion ou la découverte de ces sentiments qu’ils s’étaient montrés sans les nommer.

Des hurlements de peur et de panique venant d’en face les coupèrent dans tout élan potentiel.

Sirona venait de se réveiller et ses derniers souvenirs, plutôt traumatisants, l’empêchèrent de comprendre tout de suite où elle était. Dans le chaos qui s’ensuivit Judy fut mise à la porte de la chambre de Nick et Sirona où ils étaient retournés rapidement après les premiers cris par les infirmières, et ses pattes ne purent réellement retoucher terre que presque deux jours plus tard.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire sur le moment elle redescendit vers l’accueil pour croiser un Bogo furieux contre la mairie qui avait décidé de le laisser ‘‘gérer’’ les journalistes pour le moment et qui la voyant un peu hagard la renvoya chez elle sans ménagement, sans possibilité de se plaindre.

 

Une fois seule dans leur appartement, alors qu’elle aurait cru être plutôt extatique après ce baiser, une vague de stress et de doute l’envahie et elle se mit à gamberger sur la portée des mots de Nick et ce dont elle avait été témoin à Vole Parc presque un mois plus tôt et ce qui avait suivit.

Elle ne s’endormit que tard dans la nuit, épuisée par une vague de larmes qui la submergea après qu’elle se fut rappelé de ce que l’on disait des renards et de leurs mœurs volages et en réalisant que Nick ne la voyait peut-être que comme une conquête de plus. Elle se serait sûrement raisonné en temps normal, se disant que ce n’était que des fadaises spécistes, mais la fatigue, un brin d’incertitudes et surtout d’anciens et haïssables souvenirs la firent craquer.

 

Le lendemain ne fut pas moins drainant pour la pauvre petite lapine grise. Le Bunnyburrow Beacon, comme la plupart des journaux de la confédération d’Animalia, avait mis en première page certaines informations sur leur action coordonnée de la veille, sur le club illégal de Ramsès et certains membres, accompagné de quelques citations, hors contexte comme d’habitude, de l’allocution du Chef Bogo.

Bien évidement ses parents et ses frères et sœurs les plus inquiets l’inondèrent de SMS, de messages sur Furbook et d’appels téléphoniques. Malheureusement pour elle, étant en arrêt médical pour quelques jours elle avait du temps pour répondre. Sa grande sœur Violette menaça évidemment de débarquer une fois de plus à Zootopia jusqu’à ce que Judy lui rappelle qu’après les événements de la dernière fois et le stress actuel de la police elle risquait de finir en cellule en prévention.

Le reste de temps qu’il lui resta après ça fut pris par l’écriture de son rapport, précis et détaillé comme d’habitude, qu’elle voulut emmener au Central pour se voir assailli par des journalistes dès qu’elle montra le bout du museau.

Après avoir réussi à les fuir pour entrer, puis pour sortir, elle se rendit à l’hôpital, mais une fois devant le bâtiment, après ses cogitations de la veille, elle se sentit incapable d’entrer et c’est honteuse, piteuse et les larmes aux yeux qu’elle s’effondra sur son canapé où le sommeil la saisit rapidement.

 

 

        - Savannah Central – Baobab Général – 20 juillet -

 

Judy fait de nouveau face au Baobab Général. Après avoir passé la matinée à réfléchir sur ses pensées stupides et avoir faillit se mettre des claques pour avoir été si … spéciste, encore, et reçu un message de Nick lui faisant savoir qu’il était libéré l’après-midi.

Prenant une profonde inspiration elle ouvre la portière du cruiser et descend. Au moment où elle va pour la refermer, la voix de Charlie s’élève de l’autre côté de la haie séparant le parking de l’allée principale.

 

« Écoute … c’est un peu compliqué à dire … enfin pas compliqué mais … Arg ! » s’exclame-t-il, l’air nerveux et dépité.

À ce moment Judy perçoit un gloussement moqueur qu’elle reconnaîtrait n’importe où, Nick. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, il est juste de l’autre côté de la haie.

 

« Sérieusement tu ne m’aides pas là mec. C’est déjà pas facile après … enfin, après tout ça quoi. Déjà je me suis comporté comme un vrai con avec toi, et puis …

– C’est bon Charlie. Sur le moment je ne l’ai pas très bien pris, mais il n’y a rien de choquant à ce que certains m’aient dans la truffe et tu n’étais pas le premier de toute façon, dit Nick sur un ton neutre que Judy ne connaît que trop bien.

– Ça n’empêche que c’était stupide de ma part et je dois m’en excuser avant … avant … »

Un nouveau gloussement l’interrompt une fois de plus.

 

« Sérieux Nick ! Tu vas me torturer encore longtemps comme ça ? Geint Charlie

– Hmm. C’est assez marrant, donc oui sûrement encore un moment.

– Allez quoi ! Je sais que c’est vieux jeu, mais on m’a appris a faire les choses correctement … Ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’après ce qu’il s’est passé avant-hier, je … il faut …

– J’ai bien saisi t’inquiète. Mais avant que tu me fasses ta demande en mariage je dois t’informer que tu te trompes de méthode », lance Nick avant d’éclater de rire, sans doute devant la tête atterrée de Charlie se dit Judy au vu de la sienne à ce moment.

 

« Nick … attend ! Il … Il n’est pas question de mariage en plus ! Je … enfin merde quoi ! aboie-t-il excédé. Je voudrais savoir si tu ne vois pas d’objection a ce que je sorte officiellement avec Sirona »

 

À cette annonce Judy plaque ses deux pattes sur sa bouche pour étouffer un petit cri de joie. Elle est assez surprise de sa demande, pensant que ce genre de chose se font plus dans des coins comme Bunnyburrow qu’ici, mais ça n’en rend la chose que plus mignonne.

Elle avait vu leur idylle naître dans les couloirs du Marianne Servante, et elle trouvait qu’ils allaient bien ensemble. Elle considère Charlie comme un ami depuis leur affaire ensemble, en peu de temps elle avait appris à connaître et apprécié le petit loup sombre à l’humour presque aussi insupportable que Nick. Ils avaient en effet eu des heurts, mais elle l’avait vu évoluer en mieux.

Quant à Sirona, après leur première rencontre plutôt agressive, Judy avait eu l’opportunité d’apprendre à mieux la connaître et grâce aux histoires cocasses racontées aux dépens de Nick, elles étaient rapidement devenues bonne amies.

Et c’est presque aussi tendu que ne doit l’être Charlie qu’elle attend la réponse de Nick.

 

« Ce n’est pas vieux jeu, enfin pas pour nous, mais tu te trompes de cible mon pote, dit Nick sérieusement, malgré un brin d’humour dans le ton de sa voix.

– Co … comment ça ? bafouille Charlie.

– Je ne vais pas te faire un cours sur la drague vulpine, mais nous ne fonctionnons pas comme ça. Sirop est une femelle adulte, elle est donc responsable de son repère et de qui elle y amène.

– Mais je … tu te fiches encore de ma tronche c’est ça ? gronde Charlie.

– Ah sur ce coup-là non. Cent pourcents sérieux. Sirop semble tenir à toi, et je ne vais certainement pas faire mumuse avec ça. Et de toute manière je n’ai pas été là pour elle pendant si longtemps, je n’ai aucun droit … dit Nick sur un ton bien plus sobre et triste, laissant sa phrase en suspend

– Ok. Ok. Je … j’ai encore pas mal de trucs à apprendre, lance rapidement Charlie pour lever le malaise. En tout cas merci Nick. Et tu sais, tu restes son grand frère et tu comptes encore beaucoup pour elle … crois-moi.

– Allé ouste. Va la voir maintenant, elle n’a pas arrêté de demander si tu étais là hier, dit Nick avec une pointe de tremblement dans la voix. Et j’attends mon … chauffeur, qui ne devrait plus tarder »

 

Alors que Charlie s’éloigne après avoir remercié de nouveau Nick, Judy reste accrochée à la portière ouverte un petit moment réfléchissant à comment faire semblant d’arriver tout juste, avant de se décider à la refermer tout doucement et de se retourner… pour tomber nez à truffe avec Nick adossé contre le véhicule d’à côté, son sourire satisfait sur le museau.

Le ‘meep’ et le bond qu’elle fait, n’a pour effet que de renforcer le sourire du renard, mais Judy ne peut s’empêcher de le trouver surjoué, artificiel.

 

« Nick », commence dit-elle d’une voix presque rauque tant sa gorge est serrée.

Elle avale la boule qui s’est formée dans sa gorge et qui va rejoindre joyeusement le nœud dans son estomac, avant de lâcher d’une voix à peine moins érayée la bombe qu’aucun mâle n’aime entendre : «  **Nick**. **Il faut qu’on parle** »

 

 

        - Downtown – Flock Street – Appartement de Judy et Nick -

 

Après un trajet dans un silence pesant, Judy les pattes crispées sur le volant et le regard fixé sur la route, Nick perdu dans sa contemplation de la rue, ils finissent par arriver devant leur immeuble.

 

Juste avant de descendre, Judy voit Nick revêtir son masque de suffisance placide et moqueur, ce masque détesté, l’expression de sa devise “Ne jamais les laisser voir qu’ils t’atteignent’’.

Même si elle voyait de plus en plus sous le masque, elle savait que discuter ne serait pas si facile.

 

Après quelques bonjours et sourires polis aux rares voisins qu’ils croisent, surpris de voir le renard dans un tel état, ils rentrent chez eux et ferment la porte. Judy va jusqu’au canapé, restant un moment appuyé contre l’accoudoir.

Lorsqu’elle se retourne elle voit que Nick est toujours devant la porte, ses épaules sont retombées, son dos légèrement courbé et sa queue glissée timidement entre ses pattes. Après un profond soupir, tête basse et oreilles tombant sur le côté de sa tête il fait un pas vers elle sans la regarder.

L’entraînement de l’académie a permis à Judy de décrypter le langage corporel d’autre espèce, mais là, l’expression de soumission et de honte de Nick est tellement flagrante que la lapine en reste choquée et silencieuse.

 

« Carottes, je … je suis désolé si j’ai fait quelque chose de mal, mais … enfin après ce que tu avais dit l’autre soir j’ai cru que … peut-être ai-je mal interprété ? Pardonne …

– Nick non ! » l’interrompt Judy en se précipitant vers lui.

Devant le mouvement de recul du renard, elle lui saisit sa patte valide et la tirant doucement vers son visage, la pose contre sa joue. Puis posant une des siennes sous le menton de Nick elle le pousse gentiment à la regarder.

Relevant un peu la tête, ses yeux plongent dans les perles d’améthyste le regardant avec tendresse.

 

« Tu n’as pas mal interprété Nick … et … et nom d’un plateau garni, tu n’as rien fait de mal ! Au … au c-c-contraire », finit-elle en bafouillant et en détournant le regard alors que beau fard écarlate repeindre l’intérieur de ses oreilles qu’elle essaie de cacher trop tardivement en les rabattant derrière sa tête.

Un reniflement et un tremblement de la patte contre sa joue lui fait jeter un œil rapidement vers Nick, qui semble avoir repris un peu de contenance et surtout est en train de lutter contre un fou rire.

 

Judy lui lance un regard outré avant de le repousser sèchement et d’aller bouder sur le canapé en lui tournant le dos, genoux contre sa poitrine, visage caché sous ses oreilles cramoisies.

Nick vient s’asseoir près d’elle, tendant une patte hésitante vers le dos de la lapine, mais avant qu’elle ne l’atteigne Judy grommelle : « Tu es impossible ! Tu ne peux donc rien prendre au sérieux crétin de renard ?

– Allons Peluche, ne te met pas dans cet état. C’est toi qui …

– Moi qui quoi Nick ? Lance-t-elle sur un ton colérique et se tournant vers lui, les yeux commençant à rougir. C’est moi qui t’ai demandé de me prouver que tu n’avais pas dit ces mots en l’air ?

– Je … enfin oui, mais …

– Donc quoi ? C’était pour être gentil ? Faire plaisir à ta pauvre crétine de partenaire qui est tombée amou…

–  _Judy_  ! » aboie soudain Nick, coupant net la lapine qui le regarde en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se jeter contre sa poitrine en fondant en larmes.

 

Nick, le cœur gros essaie de la calmer en lui caressant les oreilles. Il comprend alors vraiment que Judy a traversé les même troubles que lui, essayant d’appréhender des sentiments qu’ils croyaient impossible. Mais la lapine émotive ne l’a pas géré si bien que ça et est partie dans une spirale de doutes, lutant contre les préjudices de son éducation encore présent dans certains recoins.

« Tu n’es pas une crétine Carottes, et je ne l’ai pas fait pour te faire plaisir. Je pensais ce que j’ai dit, et je le pense toujours.

– Et la renarde polaire ? Que lui as-tu dis ? demande Judy en le regrettant immédiatement.

– Renarde polaire ? Llewella ? Je ne comprends …

– Non ! Je … quand on a commencé la recherche de Micha et que nous nous sommes disputés … Finnick est passé t’apporter des infos. Après son départ j’ai pensé que c’est son odeur que Charlie avait senti sur toi et que j’avais conclu à tort que … enfin, peu importe. J’ai pris conscience a ce moment précis que j’étais jalouse … et que j’avais craqué pour mon crétin de partenaire »

 

Le cœur de Nick se ressert davantage lorsque Judy relève les yeux vers lui, un regard étrange où se dépeint bien plus une tristesse profonde que la joie d’une épiphanie sentimentale.

« J’ai voulu te retrouver pour m’excuser, m’expliquer … j’ai cherché dans tes endroits favoris avant de penser au parc … »

À ce moment Nick commence à comprendre ce qu’il s’est passé et ce qu’il a ressenti à ce moment-là. Il veut l’arrêter là, mais aucun son ne sort de sa gueule, il n’arrive plus à bouger.

 

« Je vous ai vu Nick, toi et … elle. J’ai eu tellement mal … c’était stupide je sais, tu ne savais rien de mes sentiments, moi-même je venais à peine de me l’avouer mais … je … depuis un bon moment des pensées possessives s’étaient infiltrées dans ma tête et … et … »

À ce moment Judy baisse la tête, posant son front contre la poitrine de Nick, agrippant sa chemise. Un léger sanglot secoue la lapine qui se remémore ce moment douloureux tout en l’exprimant à haute voix pour la première fois.

 

Nick reste interdit un moment, laissant la révélation prendre sa place clé dans le puzzle de ses pensées. L’humeur froide et distante de Judy le lendemain, son comportement agressif et spéciste envers Llewella, le Peyotl … Un grondement commence à s’élever de la gorge du renard en repensant à ce moment dans le Night club.

Judy réprime un frisson en percevant la vibration grave, elle se recroqueville davantage et sans relever la tête poursuit : « J’ai laissé ces sentiments de jalousie saper le meilleur de moi … j’ai été hypocrite avec toi, j’ai insulté et trahie une mère désespérée … doux fromage, j’ai même embrassé et laissé s’échapper un bellâtre qui … qui … »

 

« Judy arrête ! jappe Nick avant de dire bien plus doucement, tendrement. Assez … je t’en prie, arrête de t’infliger ça.

– Mais … commence-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui, yeux rouge et nez tortillant.

– Non. Tu es forte est indépendante, mais tu n’es qu’un mammifère. Arrête de te reprocher d’être normale. Et même si tu estimes avoir mal agit tu as tout fais pour te rattraper. Et devine quoi ? Tu y es arrivé à merveille.

– Mais si je ne nous avais pas fait perdre du temps, nous …

– Nous quoi ? C’était déjà trop tard avant même qu’on ne soit sur l’affaire. Tu n’y es pour rien. Tu n’as pas kitnappé ces gamins ou ma sœur, tu ne les as pas drogués ou fait se battre, tu n’avais aucun moyen de savoir qu’une cheffe de gang de motard était la mère d’une disparue dont personne ne connaissait le nom. Carottes … tu as fait un super boulot avec le peu que tu avais sous la patte, nous le savons tous, le chef, les collègues, moi et nous sommes fières de toi »

Sur ces mots, Nick essuie doucement les larmes de la lapine du pouce, puis pause sa paume contre la joue de Judy, grattant délicatement la base d’une oreille.

Les merveilleux yeux lavandes qui le fixe scintillent alors que le soulagement et un peu de paix commence à s’infiltrer dans le cœur meurtrit de la lapine.

Rongé par le désir de la réconforter davantage, de lui prouver ses dires, Nick ne peut s’empêcher de s’avancer vers elle pour un baiser, mais au dernier moment Judy détourne la tête, juste assez pour que les lèvres du renard finissent sur sa joue au lieu de ses lèvres.

 

« Carottes ? » lance Nick l’air douloureusement surpris alors que la lapine s’éloigne de lui, quittant son contact et se remettant contre l’accoudoir. Ses oreilles sont tombantes et elle évite de croiser son regard

– Nick, je … on dit tellement de choses sur vous, tellement de préjugés et de mensonges contre lequel je dois me battre. Mais … tu ne m’as jamais répondu à l’hôpital, et après le parc … »

Judy ne termine pas sa phrase, mais Nick a compris où elle veut en venir. Après s’être frotté les paupières comme pour en calmer un peu la tension il lâche un soupir et dit : « Elle s’appelle Gwennyn. Je suis sorti avec elle il y a quelques années après l’histoire du tapis avec Big. Lorsque je l’ai croisé j’étais au plus bas et c’est ce qui l’a attiré. Tu vois elle est tout ce qu’un renard normalement constitué peu détester, amère et caricaturale.

– Nick, tu … dit Judy, ses oreilles se redressant.

– Je t’ai promis que je ne te mentirai jamais plus … l’interrompt-il. J’ai cru avoir été obligé de te cacher des choses, mais je me suis menti à moi-même, c’était encore cette peur qui parlait, cette peur de perdre la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

– Mais alors, pourquoi ?

– Elle connaît beaucoup de monde et sait obtenir des informations … j’ai trouvé des pilules dans la chambre de Micha …

– Et tu l’as contacté pour qu’elle cherche des infos dessus », termine Judy à sa place.

Nick acquiesce, baissant à son tour la tête, la honte rayonnant de tout son être.

 

« J’en ai donné une partie au labo, c’est d’ailleurs après ça que les confèds nous ont contacté Cul de Buffle et moi. Mais j’en ai gardé et … je l’ai contacté. L’odeur que Charlie a senti sur moi c’était bien elle.

– Les autres officiers aussi utilisent des informateurs … mais ils ne couchent pas avec ? » lance Judy en regardant vers la fenêtre « Arrête ! Arrête de lui faire du mal comme ça ! » se crie-t-elle mentalement, mais elle ne peut s’en empêcher, elle doit savoir s’il est comme … lui.

 

 

« HEIN ? Non, je n’ai pas … Nous n’avons pas … s’exclame Nick en se mettant brutalement debout, oreilles droites, queue légèrement ébouriffée, un air outré et écœuré sur le visage.

 

« Je suis rentrée après l’orage et tu n’étais pas là Nick. Tu es rentré bien plus tard … je t’ai entendu … tu avais l’air d’avoir bien profité de la soirée apparemment, glisse elle tout bas.

– Tu te trompes, je n’ai rien fait avec elle ! Poursuit-il sur la défensive.

– Vous vous êtes embrassés ! Je l’ai vu de mes yeux ! Rétorque Judy dont le ton s’échauffe aussi en se tournant vivement vers lui.

– Elle m’a embrassé, nuance. Oui j’ai dû passer une partie de la soirée avec elle, un pseudo-rencard foireux en paiement de son aide. Mais lorsqu’elle … j’ai été clair avec elle, qu’il ne se passerait plus jamais rien. Et en rentrant j’ai été me rincer tellement son odeur me donnait la nausée.

– Pourquoi tu lui aurais dit ça ? cri presque Judy, poings fermés et serrés.

–  **Par ses flammes !** Parce que je t’aime Judy ! » Aboie-t-il avec force.

Un profond silence tombe alors sur les deux partenaires, les deux se regardant fixement sans mot dire.

Lui, debout près du canapé, se rendant compte qu’il vient de dire ‘’les mots’’et hésitant sur la suite. Elle, assise et cramponnée à l’accoudoir, la bouche entrouverte et tremblotante, un sourire de bonheur qui commence à se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

D’un commun mouvement, comme un accord tacite, Nick passe sa patte à l’arrière de la tête de Judy, qui saisie les deux côtés du museau du renard. Et ils plongent avec bonheur dans une tendre baiser.

Il y a moins d’hésitation que la première fois et moins de fougue aussi, mais plus de langueur, plus d’amour.

« Nick … murmure-t-elle après que leurs lèvres se soient séparées.

–  _Carottes, Judy._ _Je t’aime_  », répète-t-il lentement en faisant attention à ses mots cette fois. Toute la tension accumulée depuis ces derniers temps semble s’alléger. Un poids immense qu’il ne percevait pas commence a se dissiper.

 

« Je sais à quoi tu pensais, poursuit-il alors en lui glissant un regard triste. _Les renards sont séducteurs et menteurs. Les renardes sont toutes_ des allumeuses. _N’est-ce pas_  ?

–  _Allumeuses_ … oui c’est ce qu’on dit. Je ne suis pas venu hier parce que je me suis laissée submergée à nouveau par ces fichus préjugés … Je … je crois que je suis en train de me lier à toi et j’ai tellement peur que … que tu … »

Judy se recroqueville sur elle-même, tremblante de crainte, de honte, de souvenirs. Nick qui a reconnu la phonétique du mot qu’elle avait dit à Llewella fini d’emboîter les dernières pièces du puzzle, et bien que cette histoire de lier et l’étrange réaction de Judy l’intrigue au plus haut point il éclate soudain de rire.

 

La lapine entend alors un rire puissant et clair, un rire comme jamais elle ne l’a entendu rire, que ce soit lors d’une soirée film de série Z, après une bonne blague, ou après avoir piégé un collègue.

Judy le regarde d’un air déboussolé, comme si elle venait de le voir perdre la raison. Et elle n’est peut-être pas loin de la réalité. Le visage de Nick a l’air de se battre avec lui-même entre le rire et les larmes, et après quelques longues secondes de ce fou rire, il s’essuie la truffe sur sa manche avant de lancer un regard étrange à Judy.

« Nos différences culturelles se sont percutées. Apprendre un vernaculaire n’apporte pas la science infuse. Vu que l’on dit que les renardes sont des chaudasses et les mâles des coureurs de jupons, tu te dis que je pourrais ne pas être sérieux et juste jouer avec toi. Hmm ? » demande Nick, cherchant la moindre réponse chez la lapine figée devant lui le fixant avec de grand yeux ronds. Après quelques instants elle acquiesce d’un petit mouvement de la tête alors que ses oreilles retombent lentement.

 

« Je t’ai donné de mauvais indices, mais _aucune chance Peluche_. _Nous ne fonctionnons pas comme ça_ , dit-il, son air narquois soudain de retour.

– Que … qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande-t-elle un peu perplexe.

– Que les renardes ne sont pas des allumeuses … enfin pas en général, Gwennyn est à cette image ce que moi je suis devenu du renard trompeur. Pourquoi essayer d’être autre chose que ce que tout le monde voit de toi ?

– Nick, tu n’es pas …

– Exactement. Enfin j’étais, mais je ne suis plus, ha ha, dit-il avec un rire amer. Mais bon, cette histoire d’allumeuse est un malheureux concours de circonstances. Nous ne sommes pas spécifiquement matriarcaux mais les femelles gèrent leur tanière et décide qui y pénètre. Ce sont elles qui cherchent un partenaire et non pas l’inverse en général. Cela a donné une fausse impression de femelles en chaleur traquant le mâle sans scrupule. Et tout le monde les traite d’allumeuse depuis qu’un jour un d’entre nous à fait la grosse bourde d’essayer de traduire en commun le titre de nos prêtresses »

À ce moment-là Judy ne peut s’empêcher de lui jeter un regard complètement ahuri. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il soit aussi franc et lui parler encore plus librement que ne l’avait fait Élise de cette culture vulpine si discrète, même si son explication éclaire de fait l’étrange discussion avec Charlie.

 

« C’est une longue histoire, mais nous vénérons le soleil, le feu du ciel et par extension le feu en général. Nos prêtresses gardent le foyer et sont donc tout simplement des allumeuses … de feu. Et ce côté un brin séducteur est un réflexe de défense social. Même de la part d’un moins que rien de renard une flatterie marche sur pas mal de personnes, même si certains prétendront le contraire, et si tu es trop sérieux les gens risque même de se méfier davantage, un renard sérieux, c’est louche », conclue-t-il en haussant les épaules comme si de rien n’était.

Judy commence à prendre à ce moment conscience de ce que Nick ou Élise ou Sirona ont pu vivre toute leur vie. Les lapins sont généralement sous estimés et traités avec condescendance, ils ne sont que de petits mammifères mignons et pelucheux, facilement effrayés et incapables de se défendre par eux-mêmes.

Mais être traité de débauchés sans honneur, de criminels sans conscience, menteurs et trompeurs et cela au moindre regard … Sirona qui dévoue sa vie à aider les autres en tant qu’infirmière ?

Leur père qui voulait aider les gens de leur quartier défavorisé à retrouver un peu de dignité ?

Nick, son tendre et moqueur de renard qui essaie de cacher derrière ses sarcasmes son cœur blessé et serviable, prêt à aider ceux qui en ont besoin, à se mettre en danger pour eux ?

Impensable !

 

Judy se remémore tous leurs moments depuis leur première rencontre, depuis le moment où après s’être comporté comme … comme le renard qu’elle voulait voir, il s’était soudain révélé face à Bogo, face à ce qui n’était pas juste.

Depuis il avait toujours été auprès d’elle, toujours été là pour elle lorsqu’elle n’allait pas bien, lorsque sa famille lui manquait. Bien sûr elle l’avait aidé après la mort d’Azeria mais lorsque l’affaire des Street Vitriols avait si mal finie il avait tout fait pour l’aider à surmonter ce qu’heureusement dans son état elle avait à peine entraperçu alors que lui l’avait contemplé dans toute son horreur. Et elle avait fui en le laissant seul après s’être comporté comme une spéciste basique … ‘‘ _allumeuse_ ’’. Il avait été un peu amer et instinctivement il avait mis un peu de distance, mais lorsqu’elle avait été en danger il avait agi sans seconde pensée pour l’aider, sans songer à lui. Il n’avait jamais rien fait qu’elle n’avait pas fait également et pas une fois il ne lui en avait vraiment tenu rigueur, la pardonnant encore et toujours … voilà qui était son Nick. Comment penser deux secondes qu’il pourrait ne pas être sincère après tout ça ? Dieux qu’elle avait pu être un lapin crétin encore une fois.

 

Après un petit gloussement et un mouvement de tête de dépit face à sa propre bêtise elle lève alors les yeux vers lui et plonge dans les deux perles de jade qui la fixe avec tant d’espoir dissimulant à peine la crainte derrière.

Avec toute la tendresse possible Judy caresse doucement le dessous du museau du renard qui abaisse légèrement les paupières au contact soyeux. Elle remonte une patte le long de sa mâchoire, de sa joue, jusqu’à la base de son oreille pointue qu’elle grattouille du bout des griffes.

 

Un petit moment d’émotion silencieuse passe avant que Judy ne pose son nez contre la truffe de Nick, les deux fermant les yeux.

« J’ai été une idiote et j’ai laissé parler des voix que j’aurai dû faire taire plus tôt. **Je suis désolé Nicholas.** **Je t’aime. Du fond de mon cœur de** **pauvre lapine campagnarde** **je t’aime, crétin de renard »**

Sur le moment Nick ne répond pas, mais à la surprise la plus totale de Judy, il se met à ronronner. Pas tout à fait le même genre de ronronnement félin comme elle avait déjà entendu Clawhauser émettre en mangeant un donut, mais sans aucun doute possible un ronronnement.

Elle soulève lentement les paupières, et son cœur rate un battement avant de s’emballer comme jamais. Lorsqu’elle croise les deux orbes émeraudes où le jeu de lumière fait naître des flammèches d’or, une onde d’émotion la traverse. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle se perçoit à la place de Nick avant qu’une vague de bonheur et d’amour la submerge. Le regard que lui porte le renard lui rappelle d’une certaine façon celui de sa mère en train de regarder sa dernière portée, le regard d’un mammifère qui contemple ce qu’il y a de plus précieux pour lui en ce monde.

 

Et alors que ses propres yeux commencent à se brouiller de larmes de bonheur Nick restant Nick il lui lance : « Au fait. Je n’ai pas répondu à ta question sur la remarque de Bogo »

Et en réponse elle efface son sourire moqueur avec le baiser le plus fougueux qu’il n’ait jamais reçu.

 

 

        - Zootopia Downtown – ZPD Premier District – 24 juillet -

 

 

Après seulement trois jours de repos, trois jours intrigants et tendres, excitants et timides, pendant lesquels Nick et Judy avaient commencé à appréhender le changement de leur relation et commencer à se découvrir davantage que leur année d’amitié de plus en plus profonde n’avait déjà apportée, comme certains traits culturels de leurs espèces respectives ou certains secrets de leurs passés comme l’attaque de Gidéon. Judy avait d’ailleurs eu forte affaire pour calmer Nick grondant de colère à cette idée mais aussi se confondant en excuses, comprenant pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça lorsqu’il l’avait menacé après la conférence.

Ce fut également trois jours de discussions et de partage lors desquels Nick avait raconté à Judy toute son enquête secrète ainsi que d’autres recherches qu’il avait fait depuis A2L.

Il s’était excusé d’avoir tardé à partager ça avec elle comme promis, ordre ou non, plus rien ne lierait sa langue à son égard.

Ils avaient aussi parlé d’eux et Nick s’était ouvert plus à Judy qu’a quiconque ces vingt dernières années, même si tous deux avaient gardé quelques parts d’ombre qu’ils craignaient d’exposer au grand jour.

 

Mais pour le moment c’est une lapine rongée par le trac, grignotant une de ses petites griffes en se tortillant sur sa chaise dans une salle de repos du Central transformée en loge, qui se tient près de Nick, et ne l’écoutant qu’à peine.

« Du coup cul de buffle m’a fait savoir que je devais choisir entre te mettre dans la confidence ou non et une fois fait … ou pas, lui faire savoir si on continue à faire équipe ou s’il doit nous changer de partenaire » lance nonchalamment le renard en uniforme des grands jours, veste posée sur ses épaules et couvrant en partie son bras plâtré et aviateur sur le museau.

 

« Comment ça ‘‘nous changer de partenaire’’ ? » S’exclame Judy, tournant vers Nick un regard affolé, le nez se tortillant en mode tornade, souffle court et pattes se maltraitant l’une l’autre.

Le renard la regarde l’air abasourdi avant de secouer la tête en souriant.

 

« Calme-toi Carottes. Tu es tellement stressée que tu n’écoutes qu’a moitié, dit Nick en prenant délicatement la patte de Judy, essayant de la rassurer par son contact.

– Mais tu viens de dire que … halète-t-elle presque

– J’ai dit que One Frown male attendais de savoir si nous étions toujours d’accord pour travailler ensemble, pas qu’il … » commence-t-il en insistant sur le ‘nous’ avant de s’interrompre en sentant la pointe acidulée de la peur s’insinuer dans l’odeur de sa lapine.

 

Sans hésiter, Nick s’agenouille alors et attirant la lapine, passe son bras valide autour d’elle et la serre tendrement contre lui.

« Ça va aller Peluche. Calme-toi. Tu entends comme ton cœur bat ? Tu vas nous faire une attaque si tu continues, lui murmure-t-il dans le creux de l’oreille.

– Je sais mais … après le fiasco de la dernière fois … bafouille-t-elle en tremblant légèrement contre son renard.

– Ey, tu t’es déjà excusée pour ça. À moi, et minimum une fois à plus ou moins chaque habitant de la ville, alors pour la énième fois, arrête de te blâmer. Et n’oublie pas _le plus important_  », lance-t-il d’un ton joyeux faisant lever de surprise la tête de la lapine. Malgré le ton presque moqueur de sa réplique, elle ne voit que douceur, sérieux et amour dans les deux émeraudes de son renard.

 

«  _Cette fois je suis là pour couvrir tes arrières_  » lui dit-il avec un clin d’œil.

Judy ne peut se retenir davantage face à ce regard … et peut-être aussi la patte de Nick qui effleure le bout de sa petite queue cotonneuse. Malgré la situation, malgré le lieu, elle lui saisit le museau et l’embrasse.

Mais ils sont rapidement coupés dans leur réconfort par un toc à la porte suivit d’un : « Officier Hopps, Officier Wilde. On vous attend dans dix minutes. Vous êtes prêt ? » lancé à travers la porte.

 

« Oui, oui on arrive ! » lance Nick en gloussant alors que Judy essaie d’évacuer la chaleur montée en flèche dans ses oreilles ainsi que le pic de stress que l’agent des relations publiques vient de provoquer en toquant à la porte.

« Allez Carottes, courage. Ce n’est qu’une petite conférence de presse. Pas la peine de t’ébouriffer comme ça, lance-t-il moqueur.

– Har har. Après vous Ô maître des interviews », lui rétorque-t-elle en faisant une courbette.

 

Nick lui attrape de nouveau la patte et la portant à ses lèvres y dépose un baiser.

« Si tu es d’accord, après cette ordalie je t’invite pour un premier vrai rencart officiel, dit-il alors tout à coup.

– Tu ne profiterais pas un peu de la situation renard ? » répond-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Nick la regarde d’un air de totale incompréhension, ses oreilles s’abaissant.

 

« Évidement que je suis d’accord. **Renard crétin** , conclue-t-elle en lui tirant la langue avant de sautiller vers la porte, faisant frétiller sa petite queue duveteuse sous le nez du renard.

« J’ai trop déteint sur toi Carottes, dit-il roulant des yeux, mais heureux de voir qu’elle a retrouvé son aplomb.

–  **Tu le sais bien que tu m’aimes**   **?** susurre-t-elle alors en tournant vers lui une pure Nick-face

–  _Est-ce que je le sais ? Mouais. Oui je le sais_. Rétorque-t-il avec un grand sourire avant d’ouvrir la porte.

 

***

 

Mais c’est bien plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Et elle s’en rend vite compte.

 

« Harry Andouiller, Zootopian Times. Si vous le permettez officiers, je vais commencer tout simplement avec la question que tout le monde se pose depuis un moment. Pouvez-vous confirmer la rumeur disant que l’officier Wilde est le mystérieux prédateur qui vous a aidé dans l’affaire des Hurleurs Nocturnes ? Assène d’entrée un cerf dans un costume gris-bleu passé assis au premier rang.

– Est..est-ce que.. l’officier Wilde est … » bafouille piteusement la pauvre lapine, les oreilles basses, en reprenant involontairement le vieux conseil de Nick de répondre à une question par une question.

 

Les allocutions et interviews qu’elle avait donné après l’arrestation de Bellwether avaient toutes été, sauf une, minutieusement planifiées par les relations publiques du ZPD. Il y avait eu peu de questions, principalement du programmé pour calmer les esprits des Zootopiens. Mais cette fois-ci elle a plus l’impression d’avoir été jetés en pâture aux journalistes pour détourner temporairement l’attention du chaos retentissant du club illégal de Doug et surtout de ses membres VIP.

 

Judy étreint en tremblant la base du micro et le rebord du pupitre, comme pour essayer de lutter contre un instinct lui disant de fuir et de se terrer tout en essayant d’empêcher sa voix de chevroter.

Soudain elle sent la patte valide de Nick se poser sur la sienne. Dissimulés par l’inclinaison du pupitre et l’estrade, même les plus grands représentant de la mégafaune présent à l’arrière ne peuvent le voir.

Ce n’est pas grand-chose, mais ce simple contact stoppe l’agitation qui commence sérieusement à l’envahir.

« Oui. L’officier Wilde est bien celui qui m’a aidé autant lors de la première partie de l’enquête ayant conduit à la découverte des quatorze disparus, mais également l’arrestation de Bellwether », reprend-elle alors d’une voix plus assurée.

 

Devant eux un parterre de chaînes de télévision et de radio se déchaîne alors et agitent férocement les pattes pour essayer d’attirer leur attention. Judy hésite avant de tendre une patte hésitante vers un hippopotame en costume verdâtre et probablement cher.

« Gérald Pondstone pour ACN TV, se présente-t-il. Officier Hopps, est-ce que la municipalité de Zootopia vous a poussé, en tant que figure de proue du M.I.I. et de l’affaire Bellwether, à travailler en partenariat avec un prédateur ?

– Hein ? Non, non. Absolument pas. Je … j’ai … » commence Judy, déstabilisée par la présence d’un représentant de la principale chaîne d’information confédérale et choquée du sous-entendu de la question.

 

La crainte s’empare à nouveau d’elle en entendant les autres journalistes commenter son incapacité à gérer l’interview voir à gérer quoique ce soit. Une pointe de colère s’insinue également en se rendant compte que certain les voient comme de simples pions ne méritant probablement pas leurs insignes.

Alors que ses dents commencent à grincer elle sent la queue de Nick, dissimulée derrière la colonne du pupitre, s’enrouler autour de ses jambes.

Le contact qu’elle sait maintenant être intime et protecteur de la part d’un renard, la rassure et lui redonne assez d’aplomb pour répondre d’une voix digne.

 

« Non. Déjà je ne pense pas qu’il serait profitable à l’image de Zootopia d’agir de façon si coercitive avec une ressortissante des Tri-Burrow, et de façon général, non, personne ne m’a ou ne nous a poussé à travailler ensemble, reprend-elle plus calmement. C’est une simple association de compétences qui …

– Je dirai quand même que l’officier Hopps m’a peut-être un peu poussé à travailler avec elle », la coupe Nick.

La remarque soudaine du renard provoque un moment de silence dans les murmures de la salle. Judy ne peut s’empêcher de le regarder complètement décontenancé en essayant de lui faire discrètement non de la tête.

 

« Franchement lorsque qu’une personne aussi positive, tenace et têtue que Hopps, avec une motivation d’aider les citoyens remontant à l’enfance, vous dit que vous avez fait du bon boulot et vous propose de bosser avec elle… difficile de dire non, vous ne pensez pas ? » dit alors Nick en faisant un rapide clin d’œil à Judy.

Malgré un visage et un légèrement enjôleur, parfaite utilisation de ses dons d’arnaqueur, Judy perçoit clairement la sincérité de sa remarque et une douce chaleur empli son cœur.

La salle continue de murmurer, mais la lapine perçoit avec soulagement un net changement d’humeur dans le mieux.

« Et puis il y a du positif pour le ZPD d’avoir de petits mammifères comme nous dans les rangs. Ils nous ont fait nos deux box avec un coin inutilisé et trop petit pour les autres officiers. On a comblé une … niche immobilière » lance-t-il pour conclure en faisant un autre clin d’œil exagéré et très visible vers le fond de la salle où se tient Bogo.

La blague est stupide et Judy roule des yeux en se retenant à peine de lui boxer le bras par réflexe, Bogo se frotte le museau, exaspéré. Les journalistes rigolent pour certains, affichent un air blasé pour d’autres. Le conseillé en relations publique le regarde abasourdi, la mâchoire tombante.

Mais malgré tout l’effet a suffi à dissiper la tension qui commençait à s’accumuler dans la pièce. Même Judy se sent plus à l’aise, une impression de normalité qui s’est réinstallée.

 

Après cette intervention cent pourcents Wilde, la conférence reprend mais sur un ton plus décontracté. Plusieurs questions sont posés, Judy répond tout d’abord encore hésitante en regardant Nick pour voir ce qu’il en pense ou si tout va bien, puis avec plaisir il la voit prendre de l’assurance et commencer à gérer les journalistes avec maîtrise. La voir ainsi, à surmonter pas-à-pas ce traumatisme, empli le renard d’une profonde satisfaction, et seule la présence d’autant d’yeux indiscret l’empêche de l’embrasser fougueusement.

 

 

~*~

Tout se déroule sans anicroche pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu’à ce qu’un ragondin à l’œil mauvais ne lance une question sans avoir été sollicité et plonge la salle dans chaos.

 

« Officier Hopps. Vous qui vous posez en icône des valeurs du ZPD et du respect de la loi pouvez-vous travailler avec un … renard ? » Crache-t-il haineusement, vomissant presque le dernier mot.

Un silence mortel tombe brutalement sur la salle, mais ce qui dégoutte Judy autant que cette question est qu’a leur air, nombre des journalistes présents semblent choqués par le culot du ragondin, mais ont plutôt l’air d’accord avec lui.

Puis, profitant du silence il ajoute avec arrogance et mépris : « Après avoir fait face au vrai visage de ces prédateurs, où trouvez-vous le courage de travailler avec eux ? »

 

Et la salle explose dans un brouhaha de cris, de grondements, de bêlements, de mugissement.

Chacun y va de son commentaire rageur, de sa remarque déplacée et spéciste.

Judy et Nick complètement dépassés par la situation jette un regard désespéré à Bogo qui leur intime d’un geste de rester là où ils sont avant de s’avancer pour essayer de calmer la pagaille, mais avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un rugissement puissant retenti, figeant tous le monde sur place.

Sous la force du cri les grands prédateurs ressentent la décharge d’adrénaline les préparant à un affrontement alors que le choc paralyse la plupart des proies et des petits prédateurs.

Judy sent une peur primale inonder son cerveau, l’empêchant un instant de penser alors que Nick se place instinctivement devant elle. L’étrange grincement hoquetant qu’il émet alors la ramène à la réalité.

La lapine se trouve sans trop savoir comment derrière un Nick poil hérissé et griffes complètement sorties. Malgré le masque-odeur qu’elle sait qu’il utilise, elle est environnée de toute part par son odeur musquée teintée de violette. Levant les yeux vers lui elle se fige devant ses babines retroussées, dévoilant ses crocs. Une décharge la traverse alors, plongeant son corps et son esprit dans un tourbillon de sensations contradictoires

 

En face d’eux, debout au milieu du vide qui s’est créé autour de lui, un lion largement aussi imposant que ne l’était Lionheart regarde le renard l’air surpris avant de cracher d’une voix grondante : « Et vous officier Wilde ? Après Bellwether, après ce Doug Ramsès et son club nous réduisant à l’état de bêtes pour leur plaisir … »

Dans le silence total qu’il a imposé ses mots s’impriment dans toutes les oreilles. Et en se tournant vers les caméras il termine d’une voix pleine de haine alors que les policiers présents commencent à se diriger vers lui, « … n’en avez-vous pas assez d’avoir peur de vivre et travailler avec toutes ces proies manipulatrices et dangereuses ? »

 

Judy se sent quitter le sol alors que Nick la saisit dans ses bras et trotte rapidement vers la porte par laquelle ils sont entrés.

«  _On rentre à la maison Judy_  » l’entend-elle à peine murmurer dans l’explosion de clameurs qui secoue la salle de conférence, faisant passer le précédant tohu-bohu pour une simple discussion amicale.

 

Au moins une chose est sûre pense-t-elle vaguement, la diversion prévue par le ZPD et la municipalité est un échec complet.

 

 

        - Flock Street – Appartement de Judy et Nick – 26 juillet -

 

 

Deux jours après la conférence partie complètement dans la mauvaise direction, Nick voyant l’humeur de sa lapine adoré s’assombrir malgré toutes ses tentatives pour la rassurer et lui affirmer que non, même après tous ça il n’avait pas de craintes ou de ressentiments particuliers contre les proies en général et encore moins contre elle, il décide de ne plus attendre plus longtemps.

 

Ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Judy en grand sans prévenir il lance joyeusement : « Carottes, il faut absolument que je te montre un truc »

 

Judy, assise au milieu de ses peluches, les yeux écarquillés, dans une posture figée, oreilles dressées et un bras derrière son dos, essayant de cacher le bois d’érable qu’elle était en train de ronger.

 

« On décolle à treize heures trente pétantes, alors hop hop Hopps, on s’époussette, on se brosse et en route ! » termine-t-il après un bref temps d’arrêt avant de refermer la porte, laissant Judy toujours figée dans la même position avant de lancer un regard mi-gêné mi-outré à la porte refermée.

 

Lors de leur installation en collocation, Nick avait découvert avec surprise ce besoin dont les lapins modernes ne s’étaient malheureusement pas encore débarrassé de devoir user leurs dents régulièrement.

Et Judy avait développé l’habitude de sortir son bâton à ronger quand elle broyait du noir ou était en réflexion intense sur quelque chose. Mais depuis qu’ils passaient autant de temps ensemble elle se cachait presque comme un lapereau timide, gênée de faire ça devant lui, alors que Nick trouvait ça plutôt amusant et mignon … même si cette dernière remarque restait tue sous peine d’une mise a mort par regard noir interposé.

 

La lapine retrouvant ses esprits ouvre précipitamment sa porte

«  **Renard crétin**  ! Tu pourrais frapper avant d’entrer quand même ! Et c’est quoi cette histoire de …lance-t-elle avant de le voir dans l’encadrement de leur porte d’entrée, prêt à sortir. Nick ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

– Ah. Officier Tût Tût, inutile de m’interroger, je ne parlerai pas sous la contrainte. On se retrouve en bas dans trente minutes, en attendant tu peux … ronger ton frein », jappe le renard moqueur en refermant la porte, laissant une Judy furieuse et perplexe, doigt accusateur tendu et bouche ouverte sur une remarque mordante qui n’a pas eu le temps de sortir

 

«  _Dieu vert_. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de ce renard insupportable ? » dit-elle tout haut dans le salon vide en se passant une patte sur le visage.

Mais l’énoncé de cette simple vérité, à haute voix, sans retenue ni secret, sans hésitation ni dissimulation gonfle le cœur de la petite lapine grise de bonheur et c’est presque en sautillant qu’elle va se préparer.

 

 

        - Mongoose River – Rainforest District – plus tard -

 

Lorsque Judy était descendue après s’être changée. Elle avait trouvé Nick en train de discuter avec le chauffeur de leur Zuber qui les avait ensuite emmenés jusqu’au abord de la Canopée d’où le renard l’avait emmené sans mot dire.

 

Mais la frustration de ne pas savoir où il l’emmène est rapidement remplacée par l’émerveillement du décor. Judy gambade presque, regardant tout autour d’elle en découvrant du sol ce qu’elle n’avait fait qu’entr’apercevoir en train lorsqu’elle allait et revenait de Bunnyburrow. Cette verdure exubérante dont s’élance de-ci de-là des arbres colossaux. Parmi eux des immeubles déguisés en arbres géants au sommet desquels le système climatique de la ville est maquillé en canopée et génère brume chaude et humidité.

La lourdeur de l’air lui rappel son seul passage ici lors de leur fuite face à un Manchas rendu sauvage, mais l’ambiance, les couleurs des fleurs et des parapluies sont calmes et distrayants.

 

Elle prend également conscience qu’excepté quelques coins du centre-ville et de Savannah Central elle ne connaît pas vraiment Zootopia malgré les presque deux ans qu’elle y a passé. Son travail s’y déroule majoritairement, ainsi que son temps libre au final. Et mis à part quelques patrouilles aux abords de Sahara Square, leur dernière affaire lui a fait découvrir plus de la ville que tous les mois passés.

 

Et c’est un ainsi, le nez en l’air, un peu perdue dans ses pensées qu’elle est stoppée par la patte valide de Nick se posant sur son épaule.

« Regarde par là Carottes, on est arrivé, dit-il en faisant un mouvement du menton en direction d’une étrange entrée de bâtiment de verre, de métal et de bois entremêlés. Bienvenu au Jardin de Quokelunde, merveille cachée de la Canopée »

Judy le regarde un bref instant, un sourcil levé, avant de regarder la structure plus en détail.

Elle voit en effet au-dessus de l’entrée le nom partiellement visible en fer forgé, rouillé et presque à moitié dissimulé par le feuillage. Nick s’approche de l’entrée suivit de Judy qui découvre à ce moment qu’ils sont dans le hall d’embarquement d’un vieux funiculaire dont la taille restreinte limite les visiteurs aux mammifères de taille moyenne.

 

Après avoir fait un salut à l’employé dans une guérite non loin de la cabine, un pécari à l’air aussi vieux que l’endroit qui lui répond d’un grognement, Nick monte dans le funiculaire avant de se tourner vers une Judy hésitante, se tenant quelques pas à l’arrière et regardant d’un air inquiet le matériel vieillot.

Nick lui tend alors simplement la patte et lui fait un clin d’œil. Judy le rejoint immédiatement, attrapant la patte tendue sans donner l’intention de vouloir la lâcher, ce qui convient plutôt bien au renard qui garde un sourire heureux pendant toute la montée relativement grinçante semblant aimanter la lapine à sa personne.

 

Lorsqu’ils atteignent enfin le sommet et que les grincements s’arrêtent, Nick guide Judy à qui il a demandé de fermer les yeux. Elle entend les clapotis de l’eau et une légère brise qui fait bruisser du feuillage. Le vent lui amène aussi des odeurs, fruités et douceâtres pour certaines, florales et épicés pour d’autres.

Bien que Nick apprécie le lieu, pour le moment la seule chose qui accapare toute son attention c’est le visage de Judy lorsqu’il lui dit d’ouvrir les yeux.

 

Judy est émerveillée, éberluée et sans voix. Devant elle un chemin de terre battue s’égare au milieu d’une végétation luxuriante, presque sauvage. Des arbustes chargés de fleurs s’étalent de-ci de-là, encadrés de buissons épais et d’arbres de taille moyenne.

Des gicleurs installés au plafond de verre et d’acier du vieux jardin d’acclimatation font pleuvoir sur certains massifs, des rigoles ayant l’air naturelles serpentent entre les arbres, se réunissant en un petit cours d’eau disparaissant sous un rocher non loin d’eux.

Malgré l’émotion l’éducation horticole familiale ne peut s’empêcher d’analyser, fleur chauves-souris, vigne de jade, mimosa sensitive, cosmos chocolat. Et tant d’autres, que des plantes qu’elle n’a vu que dans des livres en photos, voir pour certaines en dessin seulement tant elles sont rares.

 

« Ni-Nick, couine-t-elle en tournant vers lui des yeux humides. C’est incroyable. Comment ? bafouille-t-elle.

– Je n’ai pas vraiment eu l’opportunité de te remercier correctement d’avoir sauvé ma sœur, alors … voilà, répond-il en se grattant la nuque, la queue un peu agitée.

– Nick, dit-elle doucement en le scrutant du regard. Tu sais très bien que tu n’as pas …

– Et puis je suis sûr que cette petite cervelle surchauffée de la campagne va se faire un plaisir de me sortir tous les noms inutiles en proto-commun de ces plantes » l’interrompt-il avec un sourire narquois, avant de plisser les yeux dans l’attente du coup de poing fatidique.

Mais le coup de poing ne vient pas. À la place il sent deux bras passer autour de sa taille et l’étreindre.

 

«  **Idiot de renard va** , murmure-t-elle d’une voix tremblotante. **Tu n’avais pas à faire tout ça pour me changer les idées**.

–  _Je ferai n’importe quoi pour te voir sourire Carottes_. _Et ce n’est pas que pour te changer les idées,_ dit-il en caressant tendrement les oreilles et le dos de la lapine alors que sa queue s’enroule autour de sa taille _._ _Après tout c’est aussi un_ … ah zut, un rencard. La lacune fatale »

 

Sa dernière remarque récolte un petit rire de Judy qui relève la tête vers lui.

«  _Rencard._ **Il va falloir que je fasse ton éducation renard ?** glousse la lapine.

–  _Ah, mais je vous ferai savoir que je suis parfaitement éduqué mademoiselle_ », lance-t-il, la patte sur la poitrine d’un air faussement blessé.

Sur quoi les deux éclatent de rire, sans se lâcher, laissant la tension des jours précédents s’écouler comme le ruisseau près d’eux.

 

Alors que leurs rires se calment, Nick sent une des pattes de Judy se poser sur le côté de son museau, lui faisant baisser la tête vers elle. Il est accueilli par deux magnifiques perles lavandes, brillantes d’amour.

« Merci Nick. Merci pour tout.

– Tu mérites bien un peu de plaisir floral Carottes, et ce vieux jardin contient assez de merveilles pour que tu t’y sentes à ta place » dit-il d’une voix limite suave.

– Nick… c’est un peu cliché comme drague non ? murmure-t-elle avec plus de difficulté que prévu.

– Peut-être. Mais ça marche non ? » conclue-t-il en souriant devant le rouge cramoisi des oreilles droites et rigides de la lapine, juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se joignent dans un baiser profond et langoureux.

 

Après un temps suffisant pour que leurs têtes commencent à devenir légères et l’air frais nécessaire ils se séparent sans se quitter du regard. Un franc et tendre sourire se dessine sur les babines noires du renard alors que sa queue fouette joyeusement le sol derrière lui.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Après ça je me demande ce qui m’attend lorsque tu sauras qu’ils ont un camélia Middlemist » lâche-t-il en gloussant.

C’est à ce moment-là que la Hoppsitude contenue de Judy explose et que Nick se retrouve tracté à travers tout le jardin par une lapine surexcitée.

 

 

        - Savannah Central – Kegyelem Avenue – milieu d’après-midi -

 

Un peu plus de deux heures passées dans le vieux jardin d’acclimatation, Nick explique à Judy qu’ils devaient absolument se rendre à la deuxième étape de leur rendez-vous car cela lui tenait à cœur et en plus c’était une étape nécessaire pour la fin de journée.

Cela suffit à piquer la curiosité de la lapine qui se rendit vers la sortie après lui avoir fais malgré tout promettre de revenir une autre fois.

 

Un autre Zuber les attend en bas, souriant mais peu causant, qui après un trajet sans encombre les dépose à un endroit que Judy reconnaît tout de suite. Pas très loin devant eux un rond-point décoré d’une sculpture brisée et entouré d’immeubles tristes. Happy Town.

« Nick ? Que … qu’est-ce que nous faisons ici ? demande-t-elle un peu incertaine.

– On est en fin de semaine, c’est jour de marché, répond-il comme si cela coule de source.

– Marché ? Mais de quoi est-ce que … » Et cela lui revient. Lorsqu’ils avaient poursuivit Llewella jusqu’ici, elle avait en effet vu une espèce de petit marché sur un terrain vague laissé par un immeuble abattu.

 

« Nick. Est-ce vraiment le meilleur endroit pour …

– Je suis né ici Carottes », lâche-t-il abruptement le regard perdu dans le lointain.

Il le lui avait dit la toute première fois qu’ils étaient venus à Happy Town, mais c’est comme si une partie d’elle-même avait écarté l’information. Imaginer Nick, le petit renardeau souriant qu’Élise avait en photo dans son album, jouant dans ces rues sordides, cerné par cet horizon vertical gris sale, tout cela était trop désagréablement douloureux comparé à la ferme des Hopps.

 

« Allons, allons Peluche. Inutile de se mettre dans un état pareil », dit-il doucement en posant sa patte sur le haut de la tête de Judy et la grattouillant entre les oreilles, provoquant leur remonté rapide ainsi qu’un léger rosissement.

« Il y a du mauvais mais aussi du bon ici, et c’est ça que j’aimerais te montrer. Happy Town est désœuvré depuis longtemps, mais avec l’aide de certaines personnes, les gens y ont également créé une communauté »

Tout en parlant Nick la guide vers le marché en effet présent. Certains étals lui rappellent ceux que sa famille installe en bord de route, d’autre sont plus comme ceux du marché hebdomadaire alors que d’autre ressemble plus a des vendeurs à la sauvette. Mais ce qui la frappe c’est qu’en effet les gens sont souriants et joviaux. Point de morosité ou de malheur, juste des rires, des marchandages animés et les odeurs de produits frais, d’épices et de pâtisseries faisant presque entièrement disparaître l’odeur poisseuse et poissonneuse du port.

 

« Richard ‘‘Whitemane’’ Oceno est l’un de ceux-là, continue-t-il juste assez fort pour que les oreilles de Judy l’entendent.

– White … Le gang de Llewella ? Murmure-t-elle à peine plus fort.

– Leur fondateur, son père adoptif. Un lion leucistique »

À cela Judy s’arrête net, mâchoire tombant de surprise. Un lion adoptant une renarde, c’est déjà assez incroyable en soi, les adoptions inter-espèces étant bien plus compliquée, mais un lion blanc adoptant une renarde blanche … un acte volontaire ? Un hasard ?

 

« Mais … mais pourquoi un … quelqu’un comme lui aurait-il fait tout ça ? Les accusations qui pèsent sur son gang … ça ne donne pas cette impression, dit-elle hésitante en rattrapant Nick.

– Je sais que ça n’excuse pas ce qui a été fait, mais les policiers que les Whitemanes ont fait tomber étaient des ripoux. La plupart des malversations dont les Whitemanes ont été accusés à cette époque contre la population, c’était ces trois salops qui étaient les vrais responsables. Pour eux le quartier était une source de revenus complémentaire et d’indics pas chers, et pour l’un d’eux de filles … jeunes, dit-il sombrement, suivit d’un silence. C’est grâce à des gens comme Richard que les habitants d’ici ont pu retrouver un semblant de dignité, comme Little Ice Lake et Mr Big. Le gang à malheureusement perdu beaucoup d’influence depuis la mort de Richard, et ce malgré les efforts de Llewella, du coup ça s’est pas mal dégradé, mais certaines choses demeurent » conclue-t-il en lançant un regard vers le marché.

 

Voyant Judy commencer à ruminer sur ses paroles, Nick la guide à travers les chalands, la distrayant avec les camelots beaux parleurs, les produits étranges qu’elle n’a jamais vu sur un étal à Bunnyburrow puis regrettant lorsqu’il doit lutter contre une montée de jalousie lorsqu’elle entre en grande conversation animé sur les produits fermier avec un lièvre dont la famille vient apparemment de Highburrow et dont les regards qu’il glisse à sa coéquipière commence à l’agacer, surtout quand les deux commence à parler en Léporin.

Alors qu’il commence à se demander s’il va intervenir, Judy termine la discussion sèchement avant de se diriger vers lui et de lui attraper la patte pour passer le bras du renard éberlué autour de ses épaules avant de lancer un regard noir au lièvre qui les regarde s’éloigner vers d’autres présentoirs en ayant du mal à garder sa mâchoire accrochée à sa tête.

 

Après quelques achats supplémentaires ils quittent le marché et Nick guide Judy le long de Kegyelem et de quelques petites rues annexe, lui montrant à mesure que ses propres souvenirs se ravivent, son immeuble natal, les coins où il jouait, et même plus loin dans une rue adjacente, l’ancien local de la meute 914.

Ce qui surprend le plus Nick à ce moment c’est l’absence de cette aigreur qui l’avait étreint par le passé les rares fois où il était passé là.

Est-ce le temps qui lui a enfin fait tourner la page ? Ou ne serait-ce pas plutôt cette incroyable lapine énergique et optimiste qui lance un regard empli de tristesse vers le recoin où il s’était caché ? Cette merveilleuse amie qui a trouvé les débris de son cœur et qui lentement les recolle avec ces grands yeux améthystes brillants de compassion ? Cette âme éblouissante qui a accepté la sienne malgré ses défauts et le tire vers elle pour lui offrir un tendre baiser ?

Un sourire étire ses babines alors qu’il lui retourne son baiser « Comme s’il y avait le moindre doute possible » se raille-t-il lui-même mentalement en se redressant et en serrant inconsciemment la petite forme arrondie dans sa poche.

 

« Hmm, après cette douce attention ma chère queue duveteuse, et vu l’heure qui avance, que dirais-tu d’aller vers les quais pour la dernière partie de ce premier rendez-vous ? » dit-il plus qu’il ne demande alors qu’une étrange lueur traverse ses émeraudes braquées sur Judy qui sent un frisson la parcourir lui rappelant les sensations bizarres lorsque Nick avait réagit au rugissement lors de la conférence.

 

 

        - Mer intérieure – Daintree Island – fin d’après-midi -

 

Alors que le renard est en train de rajouter leurs courses dans le panier trouvé dans le bateau qui les attendait sur le quai où il l’avait mené … comme par hasard, une lapine encore agitée autant par le côté grisant de l’expérience que par le manque d’habitude de naviguer et surtout la pointe de crainte qui ne l’a quitté qu’une fois les pieds sur la terre ferme, décide de lâcher ce qui lui trotte depuis un moment en tête qui provoque une irritation grandissante.

« Sérieusement Nick. Quand tu nous as perdu en jouant le radioguidage … tu t’es fichu de moi en fait ? gronde-t-elle alors que son pied droit frappe le sol nerveusement.

– Comment ? Tu sous-entends que je nous ai fait arriver après Wolford à cette altercation entre deux ivrognes volontairement ? Quelles preuves as-tu ?

– Hmm, tu connais des recoins de la ville que plus personne ne semble connaître, dit-elle en commençant à compter sur ses doigts. Une course poursuite en moto sans aucune indication en sachant pertinemment où tu allais … moto que tu ne m’avais jamais dit savoir conduire. Et maintenant tu pilotes un bateau pour nous amener … où sommes nous d’ailleurs ?

– À l’endroit où nous allons faire notre petit pique-nique, lance-t-il avec un grand sourire.

– Nick… nous avons croisé deux ferries en arrivant alors qu’il n’y a pas l’air d’y avoir âme qui vive aussi loin que portent mes oreilles, rajoute-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

– Bah, c’est juste un coin tranquille … dit-il en évitant de croiser le regard de Judy, les oreilles fixes mais trahie par sa queue un brin trop basse.

– Hmm ?

– Ok, ok. On est dans la zone interdite au public du parc de Daintree Island.

– NICHOLAS !

– Attends ? Carottes, avant d’accrocher ma queue au mur, laisse-moi au moins t’expliquer.

– Tu as intérêt à être clair Mr l’arnaqueur » siffle-t-elle, tapant rapidement du pied par terre, signe qu’elle est passablement en colère.

 

Nick ne peut empêcher un sourire de se former sur son museau, trouvant toujours Judy terriblement mignonne lorsqu’elle s’énerve ainsi. Mais ses rêveries sont vite interrompues par un coup de poing dans le bras.

« Ouch … ok c’est mérité. Cette zone est normalement réservée aux scientifiques et agents de surveillance, mais je connais quelqu’un qui travail ici et j’ai obtenu l’autorisation de rester ici aujourd’hui. Évidement nous n’entrerons pas dans la réserve proprement dite, juste à l’entrée, pas de feu, pas de déchets. Tu vois, on est en règle, promis » termine-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

 

À ces derniers mots, Judy retrouve son calme et son sourire. Et malgré une certaine gène elle décide de profiter de la fin de cette merveilleuse journée avec son renard.

 

 

***

 

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche le long du front de mer ils arrivent sur un promontoire herbeux assez imposant.

Nick pose le panier et en sort un plaid décoré de motif de carottes qu’il installe à quelques mètres du rebord. Puis il commence à sortir les plats et à tout installer en sifflotant.

 

Judy, après avoir été gentiment écartée de la mise en place du pique-nique en profite pour regarder le point de vue. Derrière eux la forêt de type équatoriale couvrant l’île. Essences rares, oiseaux rares, un écosystème ancien, préservé sur cette île au climat semi-contrôlé.

En face la mer intérieure, clapotant calmement au pied de la petite falaise et au loin, Zootopia.

Elle ne peut s’empêcher de se rappeler sa première arrivée dans la grande cité, son émerveillement lorsque le train s’était élancé sur l’eau laissant apparaître les grandes tours de la cité utopique dans toute leurs splendeurs.

‘‘Zootopia, où tous le monde peut être ce qu’il veut’’ à la fois tellement vrai et tellement faux. Zootopia où une lapine peut devenir policier et où certains comme son idiot de renard qui regarde satisfait et heureux son installation avant de lever vers elle un regard brillant d’amour, sont relégué dans des quartiers tellement abandonné que certain ne les connaissent même pas.

Les renards … ces fichus roublards que tous le monde semble haïr pour diverses raisons, mensonges, arnaques, agressivité … vieilles légendes.

 

Elle regarde la patte de Nick tendue vers elle, l’invitant à le rejoindre sur la nappe, regardant les coussinets qu’elle avait pensés rêches et durs mais qu’elle sent souples et chauds lorsqu’il lui saisit délicatement la patte qu’elle avance. Exactement comme la première impression qu’il lui avait laissé lors de leur première rencontre et ce qu’il est réellement à l’intérieur.

‘‘Nick, tu vaux tellement plus que ça’’. Dieux qu’elle avait eu raison à ce moment-là, même si elle avait encore sous-estimé son filou roux qui lui a prouvé qu’il était bien plus encore.

« Oui je suis en train de me lier à lui … et Dieux que j’en suis heureuse, car je ne trouverai jamais de mâle aussi incroyable que lui » se dit-elle.

Et c’est le cœur ampli de bonheur qu’elle s’installe à côté de lui, le regardant tendrement alors qu’il la sert en souriant.

 

 

***

 

Le repas en soit fût encore un moment de surprise et de découverte pour Judy. Saveurs étranges, plantes exotiques, sauces parfumées, Judy alla de surprise en surprise.

Mais lorsque le soleil atteint la cime des arbres elle émet un doute : « Nick ? C’est pour te venger de ma remarque sur ta drague ringarde que tu nous as installé là ?

– Et pourquoi donc Ô lapine narquoise ? dit-il un sourcil levé.

– Le soleil va se coucher de l’autre côté de l’île, on ne verra rien ici, lance-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

– Et le cliché du couché de soleil romantique n’est pas trop ringard lui ? se moque-t-il.

– Oh allé. C’était pour rire … je … je n’ai pas vraiment l’habitude d’être appelé comme ça … bafouille-t-elle en s’ébouriffant.

– Magnifique ? La gnôle frelatée à rendu tous vos mâles aveugles à la campagne ?

– Nick … c’est horriblement caricatural ! rétorque-t-elle furieuse.

– Ha ha, ok, ok … » dit-il en rigolant, patte levées en signe de reddition.

– Idiot », grogne-t-elle en boudant, toute gêne oubliée.

 

En la regardant, vêtue de cette magnifique robe fleurie estivale, auréolée par les rayons du soleil finissant de disparaître entre les arbres il ne peut s’empêcher de penser « Et heureusement pour moi qu’ils sont aveugles … tu es magnifique Judy »

 

« Et … et donc ? Qu’est-ce que tu voulais me montrer du coup ? demande-t-elle alors pour remettre la conversation sur un sujet moins gênant.

– Encore un petit quart d’heure et tu verras Carottes, dit-il nonchalamment.

– Un quart … ok, d’accord », dit-elle déjà impatiente.

Nick l’observe, amusé de la voir fulminer à mesure que le temps passe.

 

Assez rapidement la lumière commence à laisser place à la pénombre. Les premiers scintillements signalent à Nick que le moment approche.

« Voilà Peluche. C’est ça que je voulais te montrer », dit-il en pointant un doigt vers l’ombre de la ville.

Judy voit alors devant elle la ville de Zootopia commencer à s’illuminer. Les puissantes lumières bleutées des rues apparaissent d’abords, puis les immeubles du centre-ville qui se parent de dizaines de carrés scintillants, ensuite Rainforest qui se transforme vu d’ici en une immense forêt féerique où serpentent les lumières des ponts suspendus et du skytram. Et enfin au loin l’Oasis Hôtel met la touche finale au spectacle merveilleux avec son aspect irréel et ses puissants projecteurs.

La vue laisse la lapine sans voix, jamais elle n’a vu quelque chose d’aussi magnifique

« Nick … C’est … c’est merveilleux, dit-elle dans un souffle.

– Hmmoui. Merveilleux », répond-il d’un ton rêveur. Mais son regard n’est pas porté vers la ville car pour lui rien ne peut atteindre la beauté de la femelle près de lui. Cela le surprend encore que les critères physiques d’une autre espèce lui paraissent si attirants, mais c’est un fait indéniable il la trouve belle et attirante.

 

Lorsqu’elle tourne vers lui des yeux emplis d’émerveillement, chatoyants des lumières de la ville, ses pensées sortent toutes seules.

«  **Tu es absolument sublime** …

– Je … je suis quoi ? » demande-t-elle hésitante, n’ayant pas compris le dernier mot.

Il hésite un bref instant à sortir une blague comme d’habitude pour détourner l’attention, puis souriant tendrement à la petite lapine grise dont le nez se met à s’agiter, il caresse la fine fourrure douce de sa joue du pouce avant de lever vers lui la tête qu’elle essaye de baisser.

« Tu es absolument sublime officier Hopps, _la plus belle et merveilleuse femelle que j’ai pu rencontrer, doublé d’une policière hors du commun_  »

 

Mais la réaction de Judy n’est pas vraiment celle qu’il attendait.

« C’est … c’est vrai ? demande-t-elle.  **Tu me trouves vraiment jolie, même si je ne suis pas une renarde**  ?  **Même … même si je suis une lapine bizarre qui a toujours rêvé de devenir officier de police**  ? »

Le ton de la dernière question et l’expression corporelle de la lapine déstabilise complètement Nick. Elle dégage une fragilité et un mal-être qui ne lui ressemble pas. Le tout rehaussé soudain par une pointe aigre très légère de peur dans son odeur, Nick commence à comprendre la question et son ‘‘manque d’habitude’’. Combien de fois avait-elle était moquée ou rabaissée parce qu’elle avait un rêve hors norme ? Une boule de tristesse et de colère pèse soudain sur sa poitrine, mais il se ressaisit, et caressant la joue de sa lapine pleine de doute il plante son regard d’émeraude dans les perles d’améthyste et dit avec tendresse mais avec le ton le plus sérieux et sincère possible.

 

«  _Je ne peux peut-être pas l’expliquer, mais tu es à mes yeux la plus belle qui soit Judy_ . Je suis fier et honoré que tu aies accepté mon …  _rencard_ , dit-il en souriant. Et si Zootopia avait brisé ton rêve d’être policière, je pense qu’elle aurait mérité de sombrer avec Bellwether » … « et moi avec », finit-il mentalement.

 

«  **Merci … merci Nick.** C’est moi qui suis fière et honorée que tu m’aies invitée.  **Je t’aime Nicholas, je t’aime tellement.**

–  _Moi aussi je m’aime Peluche_ , ne peut-il s’empêcher de dire.

– Pff. Nick, gronde-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

– Désolé … _Je t’aime Judith. Maintenant et à jamais »_ dit-il tendrement, provoquant une onde de chaleur et d’émotion chez la lapine en l’entendant ainsi prononcer son vrai prénom. La réaction est immédiate et Judy réduit la distance les séparant pour un profond baiser.

 

Une fois que leurs lèvres se séparent, ils restent un moment serré dans les bras l’un de l’autre, puis s’écartant doucement de Nick, Judy lui saisit délicatement le museau et frotte son menton le long de celui-ci ainsi que ses joues. Une version démultipliée de la douce odeur terreuse et floral de la lapine envahie soudain les narines du renard. « Elle … elle m’a marqué !? » s’affole mentalement un Nick aux yeux écarquillés. Il n’est pas sûr, les proies font-elles cela ? Les lapins se marquent-ils ? Il l’ignore, il ne sait pas si pour elle cet acte est aussi important que pour lui, mais au final cela ne lui importe plus, il sait ce qu’elle représente pour lui, et son cœur est d’accord.

 

Une fois fini, Judy le fixe à son tour, souriante mais le regard on ne peut plus sérieux et se rappelant des paroles de son rêve … non, de son souvenir elle dit : «  **Nos flammes sont une** »

Nick la regarde, surpris. Mais il ne voit pas la moindre once de doute ou dans les yeux de Judy.

« **Nos flammes sont une** » , lui répond-il sans hésitation en frottant doucement ses tempes sur les joues et le creux du cou de sa lapine.

 

Laissant glisser ses pattes le long du museau de son renard dans une longue caresse, Judy s’allonge sur le plaid, et avec un sourire timide et un regard sensuel elle tend une patte vers lui en une invite à la rejoindre.

«  **Mien**  »

Nick s’installe auprès d’elle, laissant sa patte courir de la paume de Judy le long de son bras jusqu’à glisser un doigt sous la bretelle de sa robe qu’il fait glisser en cherchant ses lèvres pour un baiser enfiévré avant de commencer à lécher langoureusement le cou et l’épaule dénudée de la lapine.

«  _Mienne_  »

Et c’est sur cet aplomb forestier, sous la lune et les milliers de lumières de Zootopia dansant sur les vagues, qu’ils se découvrent, se caressent, s’explorent et s’unissent pour la première fois.

 

 


	12. Home 11 - Conséquences

 

La lune avance nonchalamment dans les cieux, baignant de la douce lumière argenté de son œil les corps enlacés de deux amants sur lesquels courent les ombres des arbres alentours. Le clapotis de l’eau et le bruissement des feuilles s’entremêlent aux soupirs et au gémissement de plaisirs des deux corps unis dans l’acte le plus intime qui soit. Rien ne pourrait les troubler dans leur communion charnelle.

 

La lune glisse silencieusement dans le firmament, nimbant de gris des volutes de fumée qui s’enroulent et s’étirent autour d’une forme assise, immobile. Les bruits de la rue étouffés par la vitre immense et le grésillement d’un cigare s’entremêlent à la respiration et aux grondements sourds émanant du mammifère pensif. Le trouble se lit dans ses yeux argentés alors qu’il saisit le téléphone posé non loin.

 

« Allô ? C’est Mahiliba à l’appareil. Passez-moi Esteban », ordonne-t-il sèchement

Il saisit le cigare posé sans le cendrier et en prend une grande bouffée.

« Esteban. Oui c’est moi. Le Gulpil et la lapine se sont accouplés. Non, il ne l’a pas forcé … oui je sais, c’est immonde … crache-t-il avec un bruit de dégoût avant de poursuivre dans un vernaculaire étrange, et clairement pas du Lupin. _**Le maître est au courant et nous allons nous occuper de leur cas. Quant à toi, il veut que tu passes à la deuxième phase immédiatement … Je me moque que la police ait mis la patte dessus, c’est un ordre de ton père. Ah, et préviens ton frère qu’il peut poursuivre sa mission**_  »

Sur ces derniers mots il raccroche brutalement avant de jeter le téléphone dans un coin. Le grondement s’élève à nouveau de sa poitrine, et dans un mouvement rageur il sort de sa poche une grosse pièce d’argent. Un rayon de lune éclaire fugacement l’objet sur lequel se dessine un astre stylisé au centre duquel se tient une tête de loup ou de renard, et il commence à jouer machinalement avec alors qu’un rictus carnassier se dessine sur ses babines en pensant aux conséquences de ce moment.

 

 

***

 

Perdue dans un brouillard de plaisir après un ultime orgasme, Judy ne peut réprimer un frisson lorsqu’une brise un peu trop fraîche vient lécher sa fourrure. Instinctivement elle se blottit contre la poitrine de son renard si chaude, si rassurante. Nick semble lui dire quelque chose, mais son cœur commence seulement à se calmer et le battement du son sang dans ses oreilles étouffe les mots.

Luttant contre son corps plongé dans un relâchement total elle entrouvre les yeux.

 

Quelque chose cloche … son cerveau noyé de plaisir n’arrive pas à penser droit, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Levant péniblement la tête elle croise le regard de son amant, elle sait qu’elle peut toujours trouver du réconfort dans son regard et que jamais elle ne se lassera d’admirer ses merveilleuses émer… billes d’or ardent !?

 

Une décharge de panique traverse la lapine, purgeant son esprit de son état béat. Mais alors qu’elle essaie de s’arracher avec horreur de l’étreinte de celui qui la retient contre cette poitrine étrangère au pelage presque rouge, elle s’aperçoit que son corps ne réagit pas. Et s’est encore plus paniquée qu’elle le voit impuissante avancer une patte noire charbon vers son visage alors que ses babines s’étirent pour commencer à dessiner un rictus.

 

« Bouge ! BOUGE ! » se crie-t-elle, mais elle reste immobile, le regard fixé sur les yeux étranges qui la regardent avec … un amour infini. Elle essaie de se tortiller sans succès alors que la patte griffue se pose sur sa joue … et la caresse tendrement. Une soudaine épiphanie stoppe ses tentatives de fuite inutiles lorsque les babines … souriantes s’écartent : «  _Je t’aime_ **Lotsë**  » murmure-t-il.

–  **Lotsë**   **?** _Un nouveau surnom_? S’entend-elle répondre.

–  _Tu es ma Petite Fleur, Liovisonna. Ma merveille parmi les merveilles. Mais je suis tien … à jamais_.

– N **os âmes sont une** , lui dit-elle alors tendrement.

–  _Nos âmes sont une_  » répond le renard rouge et noir aux yeux couleur de soleil, avant d’avancer le museau vers elle pour l’embrasser.

 

 

        - Mer intérieure – Daintree Island – 27 juillet -

 

 Judy se réveille en sursaut, les yeux exorbités fixés sur un plafond bizarrement bas.

Cette expérience entremêlée de peur et d’amour laisse la lapine déboussolée, et la soudaine réalisation qu’elle est nue sous un drap dans un lieu inconnu plongé dans la pénombre commence à faire monter un vague de panique. C’est alors qu’elle prend conscience de la forte odeur musquée de son renard qui, sans la calmer complètement, provoque une onde de chaleur rassurante. Puis une pointe de douleur étrangement agréable émanant de son intimité allume un début d’incendie sur ses joues et dans ses oreilles tout en l’ébouriffant intégralement lorsque leur accouplement de la veille lui revient suavement en mémoire.

 

« Ju … Judy ? » demande Nick plus qu’il ne dit.

En entendant son nom elle tourne le regard vers la source. Un bref instant elle entrevoit le renard de son rêve, celui des premiers rêves, aux yeux dorés et au pelage uniformément roux et noir.

Mais l’illusion ne dure qu’une fraction de seconde, dans la pénombre ses pupilles sont complètement arrondies, assombrissant ses magnifiques yeux verts, mais c’est bien Nick qui la regarde avec un air aussi surpris et déstabilisé qu’elle.

 

Ils tendent l’un vers l’autre une patte tremblante, sursautant au contact espéré. Leurs doigts s’entrecroisent et Judy s’élance contre son renard, le serrant fort contre elle, respirant son musc, dont la senteur de violette est maintenant indéniable, à plein poumon jusqu’à en avoir le tournis.

De son bras plâtré il lui caresse alors un peu gauchement mais tendrement, les oreilles plaquées sur l’arrière de la tête.

« Ey, ey. Tout va bien Carottes. Je suis bien là, ne t’inquiète pas, murmure-t-il au creux de son oreille.

– Je t’avais dit qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Ils … ils étaient amants Nick … Tu as rêvé aussi n’est-ce pas ? Tu l’as vu, dit-elle plus qu’elle ne demande.

– Oui … constate-t-il la tête basse, pensif, avant de lancer. Et je comprends ce filou de Brixtios. Elle est vraiment pas mal cette petite Liovisonna. À mon avis il a dû succomber à sa puissance de mignonne lapine crétine.

– NICK ! S’écrie Judy en s’arrachant à son cocon pour lancer un regard furieux au renard goguenard avant de se jeter sur lui.

– À l’aide ! Renard martyrisé. Violence lapinière, s’écrie-t-il en rigolant. Non, pas ça ! Je suis blessé, c’est pas juste … Nooon ! C’était pour rihihire. HA HA HA ! »

 

Alors qu’elle est en train d’essayer de chercher les pires endroits pour le chatouiller, Nick arrête soudain de rire.

Le soleil s’est décidé à pointer son nez à travers le hublot au plafond de la cabine et la lumière descend sur elle, lui donnant un aspect féerique.

Du point de vue de Nick, les rayons du soleil levant semblent embraser la fourrure de Judy encore ébouriffée de la veille.

Les yeux du renard s’écarquillent alors que ses pupilles s’affinent, il a l’impression que le soleil lui-même dépose son manteau de flamme sur la femelle qu’il aime. Comme un signe, comme un acquiescement.

Il sait qu’il ne peut pas encore la revendiquer comme sienne, pas pleinement, pas selon ses coutumes, car il est trop tôt dans leur relation et elle n’est pas prête… mais là tout de suite il la désire plus ardemment que jamais.

Surprise de ce changement soudain, la lapine porte son attention sur le visage de Nick qui la regarde … non, la dévore des yeux.

Judy ne se rend pas compte de la raison de l’état de son renard, mais elle est de plus en plus mal à l’aise. Peut-être parce que son regard enfiévré d’envie lui rappelle soudain qu’elle est nue et clairement exposée, et peut être parce qu’elle sent pointer contre sa croupe une partie récemment découverte de l’anatomie de son mâle.

Mais en y réfléchissant, qu’avait-elle à cacher qu’il n’avait pas vu hier ? Pourquoi ne pas rentrer dans son jeu pour une fois ?

 

«  **Alors renard ? Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ?**  » lance-t-elle en agitant les sourcils et remuant sa petite queue duveteuse, pattes sur les hanches. Puis en imitant le ton le plus sulfureux qu’elle n’ait jamais entendu utilisé par ses sœurs elle glisse « Ton “petit doigt” me dit que tu as l’air content »

Le regard surpris et la gueule tombante de Nick récompense pleinement Judy, qui essaie de dissimuler le rougissement de ses oreilles en les rabattant un peu.

 

« Eh bien, eh bien. _Je n’aurais jamais cru vous entendre parler ainsi officier Peluche_ , dit finalement Nick après avoir avalé sa salive, posant une patte sur la cuisse de Judy.

– Hmm ? **Pourquoi pas ?** N’ai-je pas déjà dit que nous sommes doués pour la multiplication ? » susurre-t-elle en remontant lascivement ses pattes de ses hanches le long de ses huit petits seins, provoquant un autre déglutition du renard et une poussée plus prononcé du “petit doigt”.

 

«  _Diantre … est-ce bien la même lapine qu’hier ?_ Celle qui a failli me faire perdre tous mes moyens lorsqu’elle m’a vu dans toute ma splendeur tant ses yeux ont essayé de sortir de leurs orbites ? Se moque-t-il en remontant sa patte le long de la cuisse de Judy, dont l’odeur épicée par l’excitation commence à envahir toute la cabine.

– Nick ! Lance-t-elle alors en croisant les bras d’un air boudeur. Ce n’est quand même pas de ma faute si, étrangement, l’anatomie des renards ne fait pas parti des cours d’éducation sexuelle des lapins à Bunnyburrow.

– Oh allez, boude pas Carottes. Je sais bien que ces cours la sont non mixtes et que l’on a dû principalement vous parler d’abeilles et de fleurs … ou de carottes et de terriers, raille-t-il

– Nick ! Grince-t-elle en agitant un doigt menaçant.

– Du coup je me doute bien que tu “nœud” savait pas à quoi t’attendre, mais bon en tout cas tu as finalement plutôt bien … pris la chose, poursuit-il l’air de rien en glissant sa patte vers le dos de la lapine.

– NICK ! s’écrie-t-elle.

– Je suis juste surpris que tu n’as pas essayé de te renseigner un peu sur le net … enfin j'dis ça, j'dis rien.

– Ok, c’est bon. Môssieur j’ai réponse à tout ferai mieux stopper là ou il “nœud” touchera pas cette queue cotonneuse qu’il aime tant avant un moment, gronde-t-elle en lui tapant sur le bras.

– Non ! Mon préccccieux », s’exclame-t-il en se redressant tout à coup, récoltant un ‘meep’ surpris de Judy lorsque la patte du renard se glisse sur le haut de ses fesses, saisissant la délicate queue duveteuse de la lapine.

 

« Non Gloum. Pas touche. Le maître n’est pas d’accord, rétorque-t-elle en tapant sans force sur le poignet du renard et surtout en réprimant un gémissement.

– Oh. Je vois que madame connaît ses class … » glousse Nick avant d’être interrompu par un furieux baiser de Judy.

 

Après une lutte acharnée et complètement déséquilibrée entre une petite langue de lapine et le long organe doué de vie propre du renard, Nick lance suavement en haletant

« Hmm. Partante pour un deuxième round mamour ? »

 

Mais le deuxième round ne vint pas, car à peine ces mots sortis de la gueule de Nick, les yeux de Judy s’écarquillent alors que son visage se tord de douleur et de dégoût. Et avant qu’il ne puisse lui demander ce qui ne va pas, la lapine le gifle et fuit, se blottissant dans un coin, enroulée dans le drap et pleurant à chaudes larmes, le visage dans les pattes.

 

 

***

 

Nick, plus choqué par la réaction de Judy que par la gifle à proprement parler, essaie de calmer son esprit et de réfléchir a ce qui a pu se passer. Mais rien n’a pu mener à ça.

« Judy ? » tente-t-il, sachant qu’il n’utilise que rarement son prénom et que cela a tendance à faire réagir la lapine, mais là, rien.

 

« Judith ? » essaye-t-il alors en montant d’un cran et en s’avançant lentement vers elle. Mais il ne récolte que de petits couinements aigus alors que Judy dissimule son visage contre ses genoux, oreilles rabattues à l’avant sur ses bras encadrant sa tête.

 

« Carottes ? » finit-il alors par dire dans une dernière tentative accompagné du long gémissement triste caractéristique des lupidés.

 

Alors qu’il tend un patte hésitante vers elle, Judy se met soudain à parler, la tête toujours dissimulée par ses bras. Sa voix est tremblante : « Qu’est-ce que tu vois en moi Nick ? »

À travers tous ce que Nick a appris de ses années de lectures des autres espèces, postures, odeurs, et ce qu’il a pu en rajouter depuis qu’ils sont amis, Judy est désespérée. Avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit elle poursuit.

« Depuis toute petite j’ai hérité de pas mal de surnoms. Quand j’étais au primaire mon père m’appelait parfois ‘‘Jude mon gars’’ parce qu’ j’ai toujours été un casse-cou, un garçon manqué. Mais depuis mes neuf ans, après avoir dit devant tous le club de théâtre que je voulais devenir policier je suis devenu Judy-folie ou la ‘‘pauvre’’ Judy »

Nick incline la tête, une oreille en l’air, surpris.

 

« Au collège j’ai intégré le groupe de sécurité scolaire … continue-t-elle. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou j’ai fini pleur dans les toilettes après avoir entendu les autres membres de mon groupe parler derrière moi … miss-la-lèche », dit-elle alors en lâchant un petit rire triste.

Lentement Nick commence à appréhender ce fait pourtant pas si étrange. Une lapine de la campagne avec le rêve inébranlable de devenir policier … bien évidement elle est devenue une bizarrerie aux yeux des autres.

 

« Après ça je me suis investie à fond dans ce que je voulais faire et j’ai ignoré tous le monde pour travailler au maximum. Mais du coup au lycée, pour les plus sympa de mes sœurs je suis devenue Jude la Prude, parce que contrairement à la plupart d’entre elle je n’avais jamais fait la chose, ni même eu de petit copain … dans une famille de lapins avoir une idée idéaliste du grand amour est vu comme aussi saugrenu que vouloir être policer … telle furent mes jeunes années … jusqu’à William », poursuit-elle alors en prenant une grande inspiration tremblotante et en relevant un peu la tête. Elle croise brièvement les yeux ronds de Nick avant de tourner la tête pour la poser sur ses bras.

Le ton sur lequel elle dit ce prénom et le regard qu’elle lui a lancé fait soudain monter une boule de rage dans la gorge du renard, mais il ne dit rien, sentant qu’il ne doit pas l’interrompre, qu’elle a besoin de soulager son cœur.

 

« Il était un des mâles les plus prometteurs du lycée. Il faisait partie un peu contre son gré du groupe des stars du lycée. Enfin ils ne l’auraient sûrement jamais approché sans l’influence de sa famille à Deerbrook vu qu’il était assez solitaire et passait plus de temps à la bibliothèque que la plupart. Sans surprise c’est là que je l’ai connu » dit-elle alors sur un ton plus léger mais que Nick qualifie rapidement d’aigre-doux.

 

« Il était vraiment mignon et assez courtisé malgré son statut de ‘‘tête d’ampoule’’ … j’ai craqué sur lui. Je n’avais pas beaucoup d’espoir jusqu’au jour où il m’a laissé une lettre d’amour dans un de ses livres qu’il avait faits exprès d’oublier. J’étais folle, j’avais enfin trouvé l’amour, trouvé un petit copain. Youhou ! » lance-t-elle avec un faux sourire sur les lèvres en levant les bras en l’air

 

« Contrairement aux autres Il ne me freinait pas dans mon rêve, jamais il n’a été moqueur … juste indifférent je dirais maintenant. Mais lorsque j’ai été recalé lors de ma naïve première tentative pour intégrer l’académie, deux semaines avant le bal de promo … il a été vraiment tendre et compréhensif, faisant de son mieux pour me remonter le moral »

Le ton de la lapine change soudain sur la fin, et Nick comprend malheureusement où elle veut en venir. Il veut la stopper là, mais à trop réfléchir il manque le coche et Judy continue.

 

« Malgré sa réticence de participer au bal, il m’y a amené pour me changer les idées, ‘‘un bon slow et un peu de crétins en troupeau, rien de tel pour se sentir mieux’’ disait-il … Je ne sais pas si ce fut sa prévenance, ma déception, toutes ces moqueries permanentes pendant des années ou tout ça mélangé mais … je … j’ai couché avec lui »

La voix chevrotant sur les derniers mots, Judy se recroqueville encore plus sur elle-même, comme pour se cacher dans le recoin où elle se tient.

Nick la regarde avec peine, ses yeux soudain humides. Mais c’est surtout de la voir aussi fragile et désemparée qui lui fait mal. En même temps une vague de colère et de haine lui étreint le cœur.

 

« Peut-être … J’aurai peut-être dû me rendre compte qu’il était un peu trop expérimenté contrairement au puceau qu’il était censé être … Je n’avais presque rien bu, mais ces fichues hormones de lapine adolescente … trahie par mon propre corps. Au final il ne m’a pas forcé à faire tout ça, mais dès le lendemain les ricanements sur mon passage m’ont fait comprendre. En fait il était aussi pourri que le reste du groupe … il … il avait fait le pari qu’il s’enverrait en l’air avec Judy Hopps, la frigide … avec preuves à l’appui … j’ai cru mourir. Mais le pire c’est quand je suis allé en larme lui demander comment il avait pu me faire ça, tout ce qu’il m’a répondu avec son immonde sourire ce fut, ‘‘Vu comment tu as bougé tu ne vas pas dire que tu n’as pas aimé. Finalement serveuse ou danseuse ça t’irait mieux que flic non ? … mamour’’ » finit-elle avec un petit sourire infiniment triste en regardant Nick de ses grands yeux lavandes, rougit de larmes.

Le choc secoue presque littéralement le renard qui la regarde gueule bée.

 

«  **Par ses flammes !** Judy. Pardonne-moi, je suis tellement … » lance Nick en se glissant auprès d’elle pour la serrer contre lui.

– Non Nicholas, dieux non tu n’as rien fait de mal. Au contraire. Depuis que nous nous connaissons j’ai méjugé certaines de tes actions sans m’en rendre compte avec le poids de mes expériences personnelles et de mes préjudices. Alors que si je regarde maintenant avec un regard clair tu as été la personne la plus douce et prévenante que je connaisse … et insupportable, mais je crois que cela fait partie de ton charme. Tu m’as toujours laissé prendre mes propres décision et tu m’as le plus souvent soutenu, parfois même en sachant que je n’étais peut-être pas sur la bonne voie, pour que j’évolue par moi-même. Vu le nombre de fois où je t’ai blessé, les fois où j’ai douté … même hier soir tu m’as guidé en me laissant découvrir sans jamais t’imposer une seule fois » dit-elle tendrement en se pelotonnant contre lui.

 

« J’ai toujours été forte et indépendante… je n’avais pas vraiment le choix, mais avec toi je me sens aimée, protégée … je t’aime comme jamais je ne pensais qu’il était possible d’aimer et que j’ai une confiance totale et absolue en toi et je n’ai plus peur d’être un peu fragile auprès de toi… mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu vois en moi … j’ai tellement peur que tout s’arrête le jour où tu te rendras compte à quel point je suis … »

 

« Toi ? Demande-t-il en gloussant. Je t’aime parce que tu es toi Judy. Tu es la lumière qui m’a arrachée aux ténèbres. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré j’ai mal agi surtout par jalousie je pense … je t’envie toujours lorsque je vois à quel point tu es positive, forte et toujours à penser aux autres avant toi-même. Mais ça m’aide à avancer car maintenant je veux devenir tel que tu me vois et mériter ton amour, car voir la merveilleuse personne que tu es malgré ce que tu as vécu ne peut que m’inspirer. Tu dis que tu veux rendre le monde meilleur, mais ta simple présence le rend déjà meilleur. Tu… tu es extraordinaire mon cœur, dit-il les larmes aux yeux, ne ressentant aucune honte à pleurer devant elle.

– N-Nick, chevrote-t-elle, mais de bonheur cette fois.

– Et en effet tu ne colles pas vraiment aux standards physiques des renardes, poursuit-il alors en déposant un baiser entre les oreilles de Judy. Mais justement, je suis tombé amoureux de qui tu es, pas de ce que les autres voient ou croient voir … et franchement maintenant je suis aussi accro à ton physique, alors tu vas devoir faire avec, alors ne doute plus de toi ainsi mon amour. **Tu es ma vie, mon âme sœur, ma fulgurance.** Je te suivrais jusqu’au bout du monde, et même au-delà si tu me le demandes »

 

Ces mots en Vulpin sont inconnus de Judy qui ne comprend malheureusement pas, mais l’amour sans borne qu’elle ressent et qu’elle voit dans les yeux de son renard suffisent plus que tous les mots du monde. Leurs lèvres et leurs langues se trouvent langoureusement, et ils cèlent ce serment d’amour mutuel en unissant leurs corps une nouvelle fois au rythme des ondulations de la mer intérieure de Zootopia roulant sous le bateau, embrassant pleinement leur amour, quelles que soient les conséquences.

 

 

        - Zootopia – Savannah Central – 26 juillet -

 

Le code de la trêve, déclarant une limitation stricte des manifestations physiques d’agressivité des prédateurs, tout particulièrement en présence de proies, hérité des lointains accords de paix entre proies et prédateurs est entré dans les mœurs. Bien qu’une part de lui avait conscience que rugir au milieu d’une conférence de presse organisée par le ZPD ne pouvait que conduire à une arrestation, même temporaire, Lambert Inkosi n’en fulmine pas moins pour autant.

 

Muselé, jeté quatre heures dans une cellule d’apaisement, avant d’être jeté gentiment devant chez lui comme un criminel avec une amende en prime et un message de son RM sur son répondeur lui disant qu’il est renvoyé. Les témoins du moment pensèrent sûrement que sa fierté de lion blessée l’avait fait agir ainsi, ou pour les plus spécistes, que ses gènes de grands prédateurs ne devait pas lui faire apprécier d’être tenu en respect.

Mais si cet humble journaliste tremblait de rage ce n’était pas pour tout ça. Il avait toujours été civique, égalitaire et ouvert d’esprit. Certains se moquaient même parfois gentiment de lui en disant qu’il n’était pas né dans le bon corps, qu’il était trop doux … pourquoi un lion ne peut-il pas être doux ?

 

Et ce traître d’ours brun qui s’est contenté d’un regard compatissant pendant qu’une ordure d’oryx lui faisait une leçon de moral sur son comportement … son comportement ?

Ah, ils ont fière allures au ZPD lorsqu’il fallait donner des leçons à de simples citoyens. Et toutes ces proies bien pensantes qui maintenaient les prédateurs en respect avec des sourires mielleux et des lois avilissantes.

Mais où étaient-ils lorsqu’il essayait d’empêcher son fils de sombrer dans la drogue ? Où étaient-ils il y a cinq ans lorsque son fils quittait la maison pour ne jamais revenir ? Où étaient-ils lorsque sa femme le quitta après lui avoir reproché d’avoir chassé leur enfant ? Où étaient-ils lorsque … lorsqu’il vit le visage de son fils, la crinière éparse et mitée, le visage rongé par la drogue et couturé de cicatrices… dans la liste des morts non identifiés trouvés dans les cages de ces proies immondes.

 

Maintenant il n’a plus rien, plus de famille, plus de travail, plus de vie … tout ça à cause de ces proies qui pensent faire la loi parce qu’elles sont plus nombreuses, parce que les prédateurs doivent s’excuser des agissements de leurs lointains ancêtres. C’est terminé. Jamais il ne leur pardonnera … et ils vont devoir faire face aux conséquences.

 

 

        - Flock Street – Appartement de Judy et Nick – 27 juillet -

 

Après s’être remis de leurs ébats matinaux, plus enflammés que ceux de la veille, Nick ramène le bateau au port. Et après un retour rapide en Zuber, ils se retrouvent enfin chez eux.

 

Pendant que Judy se douche, Nick s’occupe de leurs affaires avant de préparer un brunch bien charger, car les grondements de leur deux ventres sur le chemin du retour leur à rappelé que de telles dépense d’énergie doivent être compensées.

 

Alors que le vrombissement sourd du sèche-fourrure se calme dans la salle de bain, Nick s’aperçoit que le téléphone de la lapine posé sur le bar de la cuisine vibre et bourdonne, glissant dangereusement près du rebord.

Nick le saisit pour éviter une chute intempestive et jette un coup d’œil distrait sur l’écran en se tournant pour le poser sur la table, il manque alors de le lâcher, jonglant avec avant de le rattraper de justesse.

« Vingt… vingt-sept appels !? » s’écrit-il, yeux exorbités. Tous des parents de Judy. Et la bonne centaine de messages et notifications de différent pseudos genre Super-Hopps, Hotts ou Garennator ne le rassurent pas plus non plus … surtout qu’il n’est même pas 10 h.

 

« Nick ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? » demande Judy en sortant de la salle de bain.

Le renard se retourne l’air un brin paniqué avant de se stopper net, gueule ouverte.

Devant lui, Judy, fraîchement lavée et séchée, sa fine fourrure satinée et ébouriffée, qui lui lance un regard interrogateur, une oreille droite, l’autre à moitié baissée, vêtue seulement d’une culotte et de son bustier, un T-shirt bleu ZPD dans la patte.

 

Le regard de Nick aggrave les choses, car le petit nez rose de la lapine commence à s’agiter, faisant scintiller ses moustaches alors que ses oreilles rosissent fortement.

La vague d’odeur qui percute les narines palpitantes du renard lui donne une impression de chaleur et de légèreté alors que son cœur s’affole.

« Je suis accro, pense-t-il en souriant. Je ne vais jamais survivre à l’hiver à ce rythme-là … merde … il faudrait peut-être que je lui en parle d’ailleurs »

 

« Ni-Nick ? Qu’est-ce-que t-tu », bafouille-t-elle, maudissant ses hormones de lapine lui donnant l’impression d’être une caricature de son espèce.

La voix de la lapine sort Nick de ses rêveries et surtout lui rappel le ‘‘problème’’. Profitant de l’échappatoire il se dirige vers la salle de bain en lançant sur le ton le plus calme possible : « Ton téléphone va exploser sous les appels de ta famille _mon cœur_. Je te laisse gérer, le miam est près et c’est mon tour de douche … **Très très froide**  » termine-t-il dans un murmure grondant.

 

« Doux fromage et crackers » s’exclame Judy. Un frisson la parcourt en entendant ça … ou peut-être est-ce le ‘‘ _mon cœur_ ’’… ou la caresse le long de ses jambes déposées clairement volontairement par la queue du renard en passant à côté d’elle.

Et après avoir lancé un regard noir vers la porte qui se referme sur ce fichu beau gosse couleur d’automne, elle prend une grande inspiration avant de s’asseoir à la table, de saisir son téléphone et d’appeler ses parents.

 

~*~

«  _JUDY ! Que le dieu vert soit loué tu vas bien !_ » S’écrit un Stuart Hopps complémentent paniqué avant même que la vidéo du MuzzleTime ne finisse de s’activer.

 

«  _Bonnie ! BONNIE ! C’est Judy, elle est au téléphone !_ » Crie-t-il de plus belle à la cantonade.

Judy ne peut s’empêcher de gémir en se recroquevillant un peu au ton frénétique de son père.

 

« Ey ! Comment vont mes parents ? Demande Judy avec un sourire un peu forcé au moment où sa mère apparaît à son tour sur l’écran.

–  _Judith Laverne Hopps, pas de_ ‘‘ey’’ _avec nous ! »_ gronde sa mère, faisant grimacer Judy.

Être appelé par son nom complet par sa mère est toujours mauvais signe.

 

«  _Est-ce que ce renard sauvage t’as fait du mal ?_ lance son père. _Est-ce qu’il a été arrêté ?_

– Je … Hein ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles papa ? Répond-elle ahurie.

–  _Judy. Nous avons vu la conférence de presse ce matin à la télé_ , dit sa mère plus calmement. _Pourquoi la dernière fois tu m’as juste présenté l’officier_ Wilde _comme ton collègue ?_  »

À cette question, Stu regarde sa femme surpris et un brin choqué. Voyant qu’il n’aurait pas plus d’information de sa femme pour le moment, il se retourne vers l’écran en attente de la réponse de Judy.

 

« Je … je ne comprends pas ? C’est ce qu’il est, dit Judy hésitante.

–  _Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit qu’il était ton coéquipier ?_ insiste Bonnie.

–  _Comment ont-ils pu le laisser devenir policier ?_ _Laisser cette bête sauvage travailler avec ma petite princesse, ce_ … _ce Sournois !_

–  _ASSEZ ! JE T’INTERDIS D’INSULTER NICK !_ » Hurle soudain Judy, grinçant des dents de colère.

Ses deux parents la regardent complètement choqués par la violence de la réaction de leur fille. Déstabilisée, les yeux de Bonnie se brouillent alors qu’elle lute contre les larmes, jamais Judy n’avait hurlé ainsi sur un membre de sa famille, encore moins sur son père qu’elle adore. Et grincer des dents comme ça est signe d’une colère ou d’un stress extrême pour un lapin.

 

« Nick ? demande son père confus.

– Oui Nick. _C’est son prénom, pas le renard ou je ne sais quelle insulte._

–  _Judy. Comprends que nous sommes inquiets. Déjà ce rugissement terrifiant, puis nous avons vu ce renard se jeter sur toi les crocs à l’air_ , essaie de dire calmement sa mère.

– Nick, dit Judy en insistant bien sur le prénom. _Ne s’est pas jeté sur moi, il s’est mis en posture de défense entre moi et ce lion journaliste._

–  _Mais on aurait dit que_ … reprend son père.

–  _Comme vous dites, on aurait dit. Et vous vous demandez pourquoi j’ai eu peur de vous en parler ?_ lance-t-elle avec un petit rire amer.

–  _Judy, comprends-nous_ … tente sa mère.

– Non. Ça suffit. J’essaie toujours de vous comprendre et pour finir je me retrouve à devoir omettre la moitié des choses, rétorque-t-elle sèchement, fermant les yeux pour contenir ses larmes de douleur et de déception puis posant son front contre le bord de la table.

–  _Il y a des choses que tu ignores aussi Judy_ , bredouille son père tout bas interrompu par Bonnie d’un coup dans le bras. _Il faut bien que tu rendes compte que_ …

– Et vous ? » renchaîne directement Judy sur un ton presque narquois en relevant brutalement la tête. Aveuglée par les larmes qu’elle n’arrive plus à retenir elle n’a pas vu le geste de sa mère, ni réellement entendu son père.

 

« Vous vous rendez compte combien c’est difficile pour moi de ne pas pouvoir vous parler de ce que je fais sans vous faire mourir d’inquiétude ? De devoir tout garder pour moi alors que parfois j’aimerais juste vous serrer contre moi et pleurer ? » chevrote-t-elle en reniflant.

 

« Mais je ne peux pas parce que vous essaieriez de m’empêcher de faire le travail dont je rêve depuis vingt ans. Et je dois juste faire bonne figure et vous entendre sans cesse me rabâcher les exploits agricoles de Julien et Josselin, de Jade et son calme et tranquille travail à l’école de Bunnyburrow Est, ou Jeanne et Jill mariées et bonnes mères de famille avec déjà trois portées … pour ne parler que de mes frères et sœur de portée.

– Judy … commence sa mère sa trop réellement savoir quoi répondre.

– Non, c’est bon. Hier a été l’une des journées les plus merveilleuses que j’ai vécu et en un appel vous … dit Judy tristement secouant la tête.

– Comment ça ? demande son père

– Je suis heureuse ici, heureuse de mon métier, de rendre le monde meilleur, même si ce n’est qu’un tout petit peu … j’aimerais juste que vous le compreniez et que cela vous suffise … En tout cas ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Nick est un excellent policier, un ami extraordinaire en qui je sais pertinemment que je peux voir confidence et qui couvrira toujours mes arrières … ou mes avants, quoi qu’il arrive. Je vous aime vraiment très fort et ça, ça ne changera jamais » conclue-t-elle avant de leur envoyer un bisou et de raccrocher pour fondre en larmes

 

 

~*~

En entendant les cris des parents de Judy Nick reste figé derrière la porte. Malgré la séparation de bois il entend une bonne partie de l’échange qui ne se fait pas vraiment fait calmement.

Il regrette presque de comprendre aussi bien le Garrenéin, car les mots prononcés sont parfois violents et la tristesse dans la voix de son amour lui vrillent le cœur … pendant un bref instant il se mit même à douter, aurait-il dû garder ses sentiments secrets ? Ne jamais rien révéler et laisser Judy vivre sa propre … « NON ! Arrête ça tout de suite Wilde, c’est indécent ! » se crie-t-il.

Et à peine ces pensées commencent-elles à bourgeonner qu’il les balaye de la patte. Judy l’aimait également avant qu’il ne se déclare, elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Se dire à lui-même ce genre de stupidité c’était manquer de respect à Judy et à ses sentiments et jamais il ne lui manquera de respect.

Quelles que soient les décisions qu’elle prendra, quel que soit le chemin, quels que soient les obstacles, même si elle décide de rompre, il sait qu’il sera là auprès d’elle, même en tant que simple ami, à jamais.

 

Et lorsque le silence se fait dans le salon, lorsque que les larmes de Judy commencent à couler Nick est là. Agenouillé auprès d’elle, la prenant contre lui.

«  _Laisse la pression redescendre mon amour. Lorsque ça ira mieux nous réfléchirons ensemble au meilleur moyen de leur expliquer. S’ils t’ont élevé toi, la merveilleuse Judy Hopps_ , **le soleil** _souriant qui illumine mon cœur_ , _Ils ne peuvent pas être si fermés que ça … fermiers sûrement mais pas fermés …_ désolé, c’était nul _»_ dit-il en rigolant doucement.

 

« Crétin, pouffe Judy avec un petit rire étouffé, le visage perdu dans la fourrure de la poitrine de son renard, s’imprégnant de sa forte odeur musquée qu’elle aime tant.

 

« J’aurais juste aimé que pour une fois les choses soient plus simples, qu’ils soient moins … Arg ! Je n’en reviens pas que je dise ça, mais **moins lapins campagnards**  » dit-elle en relevant la tête pour placer un baiser sous le museau de Nick à la naissance de son cou, **Je t’aime Nick. Merci d’être là** , et merci d’être le compagnon extraordinaire que tu es. Je sais qu’ensemble nous arriverons à tout, quels que soient les conséquences »

 

 

***

 

Ce coup de téléphone donna une note finale aigre douce à leur première fois, mais ne gâcha pas pour autant le bonheur qu’ils avaient découvert cette nuit-là, car malgré les différences d’anatomie de leurs espèces et leur différence de taille ils pouvaient partager cette ultime intimité et être pleinement un couple.

 

Puis le temps passa et ils reprirent de plus belle leur apprentissage de leurs langues respectives, car sans se concerter, ils ressentirent tous les deux le besoin de démontrer à l’autre leur implication dans cette relation pour lui donner un maximum de chances.

Ils l’enrichirent également de façon quasi naturelle des bases de leurs cultures et plus particulièrement le fonctionnement des relations sociales et des couples.

Nick aborda également et timidement certain aspects physique et physiologique des renards comme l’augmentation non négligeable du besoin de proximité de leur compagne en hiver ainsi qu’un accroissement tout aussi important du besoin de sexe, mais aussi la nécessité de revendiquer leur compagne, aspects auxquels Judy réagit comme à son habitude de façon mignonne et pudique, tout en avouant avec moult triturages d’oreilles rouges cramoisies et de regard gênés à son renard que ses attributs typiquement prédateurs étaient pour elle plus excitants qu’effrayant, et que si sa libido s’accroissait en hiver, ce n’est pas sa biologie de lapine qui en serait dérangée.

 

Il y eut également les rêves de Brixtios et Liovisonna qui se poursuivirent bien que de façon erratique. Le saut le plus long entre deux rêves fut de six jours mais en général ils révèrent plusieurs fois par semaine. Parfois ce n’étaient que de bref moment simple de conversation entre les deux, parfois des promenades, des jeux de flirts comme des adolescents et à d’autres moment des accouplements torrides qui conduisirent à des matins plutôt érotiques qui ne leur déplurent pas le moins du monde.

 

Dans le même temps ils reprirent le travail. Pour le plus grand désespoir de Nick il fut bien évidement assigné exclusivement à du travail de bureau le temps que son bras finisse de guérir. Pour Judy ce ne fut pas vraiment mieux puisqu’elle alternait entre bureau, stationnement et un peu de surveillance vidéo.

Plus que beaucoup ils avaient ragé devant leur téléviseur à l’annonce de l’avocat de Bellwether signalant la demande d’appel de sa cliente devant l’arrestation de Douglas Ramsès, seul ‘‘véritable responsable’’ de l’affaire des Hurleurs Nocturnes, et après ça, comme tous leurs collègues, ils virent avec tristesse naître des mouvements de protestations en ville, cette fois-ci dirigés par des prédateurs contre le despotisme des proies.

Nick essaya de parler à Wolford qui semblait étrangement tout faire pour l’éviter. Cela ne fit rien pour calmer les doutes et interrogations du renard, mais il décida de garder un œil ouvert et d’attendre le bon moment.

 

 

        - Savannah Central – Blue Paws – 20 août -

 

Et c’est ainsi, presque un mois après leur premier rendez-vous qu’ils se retrouvent tous deux face au Blue Paws, car rongés par le marasme régnant sur le premier district, Clawhauser avait ordonné qu’une soirée spéciale soit organisée. Ils arrivent tranquillement alors que le soleil commence à descendre vers l’horizon devant le bar ‘‘officiel’’ du central du ZPD, suivis de près par un Charlie aux oreilles basses, queue entre les pattes qui semble chercher un trou pour se cacher.

 

Charlie avait reçu une invitation directement du Chef Bogo et passé la surprise il avait décidé qu’inviter sa petite amie était tout naturel, mais là tout de suite il n’est plus sûr du bien fondé de sa décision. Peut-être le fait que Nick et Judy lui jettent des regards noyés de larmes de rire en écoutant Sirona leur raconter la demande officielle qu’il était venu faire timidement à Élise sur les conseils de Nick.

 

« C’était vraiment touchant de le voir bafouiller comme ça, lui qui essaie toujours d’avoir l’air maître de lui, glousse Sirona

– Je donnerais cher pour avoir été là, hoquette Nick entre deux rire. Je suis sûr que vous étiez mignon tout plein Sergent.

– Ni-hihi-ck ! Ce n’est pas bien de se moquer hé hé, essaie de le gronder une Judy tout aussi morte de rire que lui.

– Mouais … vous ne perdez-rien pour attendre vous deux, grommelle le petit loup sombre.

– Oh allez mon loup, ne boude pas comme ça. Ce n’est pas méchant, et c’est vrai que tu étais mignon … j’ai adoré moi, roucoule Sirona en venant se serrer contre Charlie.

– Au moins une qui apprécie mes efforts à leur juste valeur, lance Charlie en faisant un clin d’œil aux deux moqueurs. Merci ma princesse.

– De rien mon doux chevalier », glisse-t-elle avant de l’embrasser tendrement.

 

En les voyant s’embrasser une pointe d’envie monte dans la lapine qui ne peut s’empêcher de lancer un regard vers son renard pour le voir regarder le couple avec un visage sincèrement heureux. Il aime profondément sa sœur, et l’avoir laissé ainsi sans nouvelle avait été bien plus dur pour lui qu’il ne l’admettrait jamais, et il a appris à connaître le Sergent Shamaï à travers des moments très difficiles et un lien amical s’est tissé lentement entre les deux mâles, renforcé aussi par le fait que Charlie avait sauvé Sirona après l’action de Judy lors de l’assaut sur les installations de Ramsès.

 

Sentant un regard sur lui, Nick tourne la tête et croise les deux améthystes merveilleuses de son amour. Les deux amants se sourient un peu tristement, déçus de ne pouvoir eux aussi s’embrasser ouvertement. Mais après les réactions de la conférence de presse et les troubles naissants en ville, ils savent que se révéler au grand public pourrait causer plus de torts que de biens.

Les relations xénophiles intra-familles, comme Bucky et Pronk Oryx-Antlerson ses anciens voisins, étaient rentrées dans les mœurs des mammifères depuis très longtemps, mais les relations inter-familles avaient encore du mal à passer aux yeux de l’opinion publique … mais les rarissimes couples proies-prédateurs étaient frappés d’un tabou que malgré l’évolution des mœurs la société moderne avait encore du mal à accépter.

«  _Je t’aime tit cœur_ , lui murmure-t-il dans un souffle en passant le bras autour de ses épaules.

–  _Je t’aime aussi mon amour_ », lui répond-elle tout bas en passant la porte du bar.

 

 

***

 

La soirée se déroulait dans une ambiance débridée, plus digne d’une soirée étudiante que d’une fête entre policiers. Malgré leur ancienneté pour certains, leur entraînement pour la plupart, ils avaient tous beaucoup souffert de cette affaire particulièrement odieuse, spéciste et impliquant des figures publiques que certains considéraient comme digne de confiance.

Lorsqu’ils portent un toast aux absents cela rappel également aux présents qu’ils avaient malgré tout eu de la chance. Parmi la centaine d’officiers des quatre les districts participants c’est plus d’une vingtaine qui ne reprendraient pas le travail avant des mois voir peut-être jamais pour quelques-uns tant le traumatisme était brutal.

 

Puis vient le moment du karaoké, remémorant à Judy cet instant où Nick l’avait surprise et subjuguée avec sa voix de crooner. Alors que Tanya Fangmeyer s’essaie timidement, malgré quelques moqueries, d’une voix manquant d’assurance à une chanson de James Sharpp en essayant d’éviter le regard un peu alcoolisé et très énamouré de Wolford, Judy cherche son renard du regard.

Ne le trouvant pas et ressentant soudain une pointe d’inquiétude, elle prétexte une urgence biologique auprès de ses collègues pour chercher après.

C’est en passant près d’un recoin plus calme, justement non loin des toilettes que ses oreilles sensibles perçoivent les intonations typiques du Vulpin provenant de la porte des toilettes des mâles.

 

«  **Niiick ! Tu es sûr que tu n’as rien à me dire ?** semble titiller Sirona sur un ton taquin.

–  **Siro, tu n’as rien à faire dans les toilettes des** … répond Nick pour changer de sujet.

–  **Arrête de jouer au plus malin** , l’interrompt-elle. **Tu crois vraiment que je ne m’en suis pas rendu compte ?**

–  **Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles** , bredouille-t-il alors que Judy l’imagine bien la queue un peu rentrée entre ses jambes, se grattant la base de l’oreille.

–  **Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Pibus** , rétorque Sirona un peu plus virulente. **Tu me prends pour un renardeau ? Tu penses vraiment que je ne sais pas pourquoi un renard mâle sent la violette en plein été ?**

– T **u … tu te fais des idées c’est tout Petite Lune. Tu dois sûrement sentir un des parfums aux fleurs de Carottes. Tu sais bien que les lapins adorent les fleurs** , tente Nick de la façon la plus nulle que Judy n’ait jamais entendu.

–  **Justement puisque tu parles de lapin … Attends, tu … tu as peur de ma réaction c’est ça ?**  » demande Sirona sur un ton cette fois clairement blessé.

 

Nick ne répond pas, confirmant probablement d’un regard inhabituellement fuyant les craintes de sa sœur. De son côté Judy ne peut s’empêcher de se demander ce que c’est que cette histoire de violette. Bien sûr elle avait remarqué que l’odeur musquée de Nick s’était chargée depuis un moment d’une senteur rappelant fortement la violette.

La remarque suivante de Sirona lui apporte la réponse en même temps qu’un pic de crainte et d’une accélération du rythme cardiaque

 

«  **Tu penses sérieusement que moi je vais reprocher à mon frère d’être amoureux … non, d’avoir trouvé son Grand amour ?** demande-t-elle.

–  **Non Petite Lune, ce n’est pas … tu vois, je …**

–  **Nicholas, sérieusement ? Je suis une renarde rousse avec une bichromie oculaire et un pelage qui fait la fête … tu sais très bien à quel point ça a été dur pour moi … tu m’as assez défendue à l’école** , poursuit-elle tristement.

–  **Sirona, s’il te pl …**

–  **Et tu crois malgré tout que je pourrais être assez injuste envers toi en te voyant si heureux ? Que je pourrais être suffisamment intolérante pour te dire que tu n’as pas le droit d’aimer une lapine ?**  »

 

À ces mots, entre la peur d’avoir été découverts, la crainte de la réaction d’un membre de la famille de Nick et l’immense soulagement de l’acceptation dans la voix de Sirona, le cerveau de Judy ne sait plus comment réagir alors que son cœur essaie de fêler à nouveau ses côtes.

 

«  **J’aime beaucoup Judy. On a pris un faux départ, mais j’ai appris à la connaître, et sincèrement je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu trouver meilleur** … » reprend-elle sur un ton doux avant d’être brutalement interrompu par un « EEEEEEP ! » strident.

 

Concentrée sur la discussion difficile à suivre dans un vernaculaire encore en apprentissage et chahutée par son cœur qui essayait de se calmer, Judy n’avait pas entendu Charlie approcher.

Il la regarde, la patte qu’il venait de poser sur son épaule encore tendue et l’air ahuri, choqué du hurlement de la lapine et du bond qu’elle vient de faire, l’amenant plusieurs mètres plus loin contre un mur.

 

Entendant la porte des toilettes s’ouvrir à toute volée il tourne son air ahuri vers les deux renards qui sortent en trombe, Nick en tête, l’air furieux, les babines légèrement retroussées et poil hérissé. En voyant ça les oreilles de Charlie tombent immédiatement alors que sa queue se recourbe entre ses jambes.

Voyant sa lapine indemne en train de reprendre son souffle et Charlie en posture assertive, Nick retrouve rapidement son calme et va se placer auprès de Judy.

« Je .. je ne voulais pas faire peur à Hopps, je pensais qu’elle m’avait entendu avec ses radars. Je suis sincèrement désolé Judy, je …

– C’est bon, ça va aller Charlie. J’ai juste complètement paniqué, mais c’est de ma faute, répond Judy an rigolant, honteuse de sa réaction et désolée de le voir comme ça.

– Désolé d’avoir … grogné mec, j’ai un peu flippé en entendant crier Carottes, s’excuse Nick.

– Et pourquoi tu viens jouer au croque-mitaine qui terrifie les petites lapines ? lance Sirona sur un ton moqueur à son petit ami en venant se placer près de lui.

– Euh … je … Le chef Bogo vous cherche, il a une annonce à faire qui vous concerne apparemment … attends … qu’est-ce que tu faisais dans les toilettes des mâles ma princesse ?

– Discussion secrète entre frère et sœur, lui rétorque-t-elle en lui tirant la langue. Allez la flicaille. Ne faites pas attendre votre boss plus longtemps »

Et sur ce, elle attrape la patte de Charlie et le tire vers la salle, suivit non loin par Judy qui lance un regard gêné à son renard qui lui répond par un clin d’œil et un bref baiser déposé entre ses deux oreilles.

 

 

***

 

Bogo se tient sur l’estrade du karaoké, l’air un peu moins strict que d’habitude, peut être les quelques cocktails assez fort commandés par ses officiers qu’il avait descendus sans broncher y étaient un peu pour quelque chose.

À côté de lui Nick, Judy, Charlie, Grizzoli, Francine et un officier du district de Rainforest attendent patiemment, sous les regards de tous leurs collègues rassemblés, de savoir à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés.

Sans avoir le moins du monde besoin de micro, le chef Bogo fait résonner sa voix de stentor dans toute la salle.

 

« Je sais que cela n’a pas le caractère officiel des cérémonies au Central, mais je vous assure que ce n’en est pas moins officiel », commence-t-il, provoquant une vague de rires et de hués.

 

« SILENCE ! » hurle-t-il alors avec un effet immédiat.

 

« Et donc, après délibération entre le Préfet Bartolt et moi-même que nous avons déposé des demandes de recommandations exceptionnelles, poursuit-il alors qu’un silence décent s’installe. Officier Pennington, Détective Grizzoli le conseil de la municipalité de Zootopia vous remet cette distinction d’intégrité pour vos actions lors de l’opération du 17 juillet »

Il sort alors de sa poche une grande boite de laquelle il sort deux médailles qu’il accroche sur la poitrine de ses deux officiers sous les sifflets et applaudissements de la salle.

 

« Lieutenant Combell, dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers la panthère du cinquième district. Je vous remets avec les félicitations du chef Elinesibindi votre deuxième barrette. Bravo à vous Capitaine »

C’est une envolée de bravos qui accompagne la remise de l’insigne à une toute nouvelle capitaine qui a du mal à retenir ses larmes lorsque après avoir salué Bogo elle rejoint ses quelques camarades du cinquième qui sont venus avec elle.

 

~*~

« On se calme, on se calme ! gronde-t-il pour faire redescendre le volume du brouhaha. C’est a vous Sergent Shamaï »

De leur position proche, Nick et Judy voient clairement leur ami avaler sa salive puis lancer un regard désespéré à Sirona lorsque profitant du silence elle lance : « Courage mon p’tit loup. Il ne va pas te manger ! »

Le roulement de tonnerre de rires qui suit, finit de démolir le pauvre Charlie qui n’ose pas lever le museau vers le grand buffle lorsque celui-ci lui pose un sabot sur l’épaule.

 

« J’ai le même dans mon service Sergent, croyez bien que je compatis sincèrement.

– Entre nous c’est l’amour vache chef, blague Nick instantanément.

– Silence Wilde ! » s’écrie Bogo en se frottant les yeux d’énervement, récoltant un « oui chef » de Nick et Sirona en chœur, alors que Judy se frappe le front de désespoir devant l’humour aussi moisi du frère et de la sœur alors que la salle continue de rire.

 

« Bon, continuons … SILENCE ! … merci. Donc, Sergent Shamaï. Pour votre implication exceptionnelle dans l’opération du 17 juillet, vos décisions ayant évité à votre équipe bien des risques inutiles ainsi que le secours porté à des civils innocents, j’ai l’honneur de vous remettre cette Mention Honorable de la municipalité de Zootopia »

À cette annonce un silence respectueux s’installe dans l’assistance, tous ou presque sachant que l’étoile d’argent n’est pas gagnée aisément.

 

« J’ai également une offre à vous faire avec l’accord du chef Odina, poursuit alors Bogo. Si vous le souhaitez j’ai une place pour vous au premier district. Le Central a besoin de mammifères de votre valeur Sergent »

Un moment d’expectative saisit soudain la salle. Les transferts sur recommandation ne sont pas fréquents, et encore moins proposés par le légendaire et têtu Chef Bogo lui-même.

« J’en serais honoré Chef » répond rapidement Charlie, provoquant un tonnerre d’applaudissements, d’encouragement.

 

Nick lui met gentiment une tape sur l’épaule, « Bienvenue parmi les fous Shamaï »

« Ravie de travailler avec vous Sergent » s’écrie Judy en lui attrapant la patte.

Puis, après avoir reçu sa médaille Charlie rejoint Sirona qui se jette sur lui et l’embrasse avec passion avant de lui glisser un « désolée » timide à l’oreille.

 

~*~

« Bien, maintenant à vous deux, lance alors Bogo en se tournant vers Nick et Judy. C’est avec plaisir que j’ai décidé de garder mes deux méningites ambulantes »

La surprise générale de Bogo faisant une blague provoque un silence aussi retentissant que s’il avait hurlé.

« Ahem … Officier Hopps, pour votre calme et l’aide apportée au Lieutenant Delgato, pour votre acte de bravoure hors du commun ayant permis l’arrestation de Ramsès, j’ai le privilège de vous remettre la Médaille de la Vaillance, ainsi qu’une validation exceptionnelle pour rejoindre la formation de détective si vous le souhaitez »

L’assistance se contente à ce moment-là de regarder bouche bée la lapine qui hésite entre sauter au cou de son chef et s’évanouir de bonheur.

 

Profitant de l’état de choc de la salle Bogo poursuit avec un discret sourire aux lèvres.

« Officier Wilde … malheureusement vos actions ont été entreprises alors que vous n’étiez pas censé prendre part à l’offensive … » dit-il calmement en regardant le renard qui se décompose.

Judy ne peut s’empêcher d’attraper le bras de son renard pour l’aider à encaisser le choc. Elle lance alors un regard indigné à Bogo, « Chef vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça ! » s’écrie-t-elle, suivit par plusieurs voix dans l’assistance donc Wolford, plus véhément que les autres.

 

« Il faut savoir faire face aux conséquences de ses actes Wilde, continue Bogo comme si de rien n’était. Et c’est pour cela … … Que sur recommandation de l’agent Sculder et moi-même, la municipalité de Zootopia ne vous décerne que la Médaille de Vaillance également »

Des dizaines d’yeux rond fixent l’estrade alors qu’une paire émeraude et une améthyste écarquillées sont braquées sur le grand buffle qui ne peut cacher son sourire.

 

« Et oui Wilde, vos actes d’héroïsme ont permis de sauver non seulement des civils, mais votre jugement et votre rapidité de décision a également littéralement sauvé la vie de plusieurs de vos frères et sœurs en bleu au péril de la vôtre face à des opposants lourdement armés. Je pense que sans une très légère insubordination la situation aurait pu plus mal finir … mais une insubordination reste condamnable et vous prive de la Croix du combat du ZPD … félicitation Wilde, vous voilà citoyen d’honneur » conclue Bogo en sortant la dernière médaille, identique à celle de Judy, puis en l’accrochant sur la poitrine du premier renard policier.

Les deux partenaires se regardent éberlués avant de regarder à nouveau le chef qui achève son petit moment de vengeance en les plantant là sur l’estrade et en beuglant : « Tournée Générale ! »

Et sur ce la salle explose dans un vacarme d’applaudissements, de cris, de félicitations et de « A boire ! ».

 

Et alors que les deux incrédules s’enlacent de joie, Sirona se précipite sur eux et les serre dans ses bras, puis en attrapant les épaules de son frère, les yeux brillants de fiertés elle lui dit : « Je suis tellement heureuse et fière de toi Nick, maman sera folle de joie quand tu lui annonceras ça. Un renard citoyen d’honneur … tu … tu es vraiment notre Robin », dit-elle en lui léchant la truffe et le dessous du museau.

Nick tique quand il l’entend à nouveau l’appeler Robin, mais avant qu’il ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, Sirona se penche et prend Judy dans ses bras.

«  **Merci Judy, merci infiniment d’avoir sauvé mon frère, merci**  » dit-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Judy lance un regard inquiet à Nick qui lui répond d’un haussement d’épaule et d’un non de la tête. Mais avant que plus de questions ou d’explications soient formulées, leurs collègues débarquent en masse sur l’estrade pour les congratuler les inviter à trinquer et le reste de la soirée fut chansons, rigolade et levées de coudes.

 

 

        - Flock Street – Appartement de Judy et Nick – 5 septembre -

 

 

Un peu moins de trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis le Blue Paws et l’ambiance en ville ne s’est pas vraiment améliorée, au contraire.

 

Quelques jours après le Blue Paws, Nick avait réussi à coincer Wolford. Il n’avait pas été fier de devoir utiliser ses talents d’arnaqueurs ainsi sur un collègue et ami de farces, surtout en utilisant ce qu’il avait découvert accidentellement ce soir-là, les sentiments que le loup essayait de cacher pour sa chère tigresse, mais certaines questions devaient être posées.

 

Après l’avoir mis dans une position difficile ne lui laissant aucun choix ils s’étaient retrouvé tous les trois chez eux.

Après s’être immédiatement excusé et avoir rassuré son comparse que son secret était et resterait scellé derrière ses babines, récoltant un regard inquisiteur de Judy et un soupir rassuré de Wolford, Nick rentra ensuite directement dans le vif du sujet en lui demandant pourquoi il avait dit à Bogo que le bison avait prononcé le mot renard en Lupin alors qu’il savait pertinemment que ce n’était pas le cas.

Cette question fit sursauter autant Judy que Ralph. Elle, car elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui s’était dit à ce moment dont elle ne tenait pas à se rappeler, même si en effet elle se souvenait que Nick s’était tendu lorsque Bogo en avait parlé à l’hôpital. Lui, car le fait que Nick pose une telle question en présence de la lapine le mettait très mal à l’aise.

 

« <* **Je n’ai pas de secret pour Hopps, elle en sait plus sur moi que quiconque** * > » lui avait-il dit en le regardant fixement … autant pour l’assurer du sérieux de son assertion que pour éviter de regarder Judy qui affichait cette terrible expression perplexe, un sourcil levé l’autre baissé et les oreilles les copiant, beaucoup trop mignonne pour son pauvre cœur de renard.

 

Après une longue minute de réflexion Ralph avait fini par parler : « Il y a un peu plus de deux mois de ça j’ai commencé à faire des rêves étranges. Au départ c’était violent, guerre et morts. Puis cela a changé … et ça m’a rappelé de très vieilles histoires transmises dans ma famille »

Devant les mines ahuris de Nick et Judy il hésita un moment, car s’ils avaient l’air très surpris ils n’avaient pas l’air incrédules. Intrigué il continua.

« Lorsque j’ai rêvait que je courtisais une renarde rousse nommée Marianne j’ai compris que je rêvais de Reiði Ysgrinnen et des Gulpil de Locksley »

Judy et Nick étaient bouches bées et leurs yeux s’écarquillaient à mesure que le loup parlait. Wolford se sentait étrangement soulagé de pouvoir en parler, et plus encore car quelque chose lui disait qu’ils le comprenaient parfaitement.

 

Après ses aveux les deux partenaires l’assaillirent de questions, ils apprirent alors que la famille de Wolford descendait des Ysgrinnen qui s’installèrent à Animalia et qu’à travers ces rêves il avait compris que sa famille faisait fausse route en ayant oublié la vérité cachée du roman de Renart, qu’ils dissimulaient leur lignage ‘‘honteux’’ par erreur, que personne ne savait plus qui était vraiment Reiði, ni que son union avec les Gulpil aurait du les renforcer au lieu de les forcer à se mentir à eux même.

Nick se décida alors à parler du dernier rêve à Wolford, lui avouant qu’il avait rêvé de sa pendaison et que c’était ce traumatisme qui l’avait envoyé à l’hôpital avant l’opération du BEC. Il fit également discrètement comprendre à Judy d’éviter qu’elle ne révèle sa partie pour le moment.

~*~

 

 

Peut-être est-ce parce qu’elle a passé une journée mortellement ennuyeuse sans son renard en jour de repos qu’elle y repense en rêvassant dans le bus pour rentrer chez eux … cette pensée lui colle un sourire heureux sur le museau, chez eux.

Après s’être déclaré leurs sentiments ils avaient dormi une ou deux fois dans le même lit, blottis l’un contre l’autre, mais depuis cette fameuse nuit sur Daintree ils partageaient une chambre, un lit en tant que couple et l’appartement commençait à devenir pour elle un foyer. Ce n’était plus chez Nick et moi mais chez nous.

Bon, elle avait aussi dû apprendre à utiliser la décoction de plante qu’utilisent les renards pour atténuer leur musc particulièrement fort couplé avec du masque odeur pour éviter de se faire griller par leurs collègues, car s’ils ont l’habitude qu’elle sente un peu le renard depuis qu’ils sont en coloc … ce n’était pas et de très loin comparable à l’odeur brute de l’intimité.

Car s’ils avaient décidé d’un commun accord d’en informer Bogo rapidement ils voulaient également que cela soit fait à leur rythme et à leurs conditions et non pas par une rumeur.

 

Mais pour le moment la lapine sourit simplement à l’idée de retrouver son renard, malheureusement ce sourire ne dure pas.

Alors qu’elle approche de son arrêt elle distingue, à travers son reflet lui souriant dans la vitre du bus qu’elle prend parfois pour changer et regarder les rues de la ville, une foule de manifestant. Un groupe de proies diverses avec des pancartes aux slogans incitant à l’harmonie et à la bonne entente en train de se faire malmener. Elle n’entend pas ce qui se dit mais l’imagine bien car certains groupes lui rappellent ce qu’elle a vécu après la conférence plus d’un an auparavant. Mais ce qui la choque malgré tout c’est que leurs opposants aux visages agressif sont d’autres proies.

Elle aperçoit également Francine et d’autres collègues en train d’essayer de calmer la situation avant que cela ne dégénère trop, tous proies et dont nombre d’entre eux habitent le quartier … après tout Flock Street est un quartier à majorité de proies.

Oui se dit-elle tristement, même les quartiers sont plus ségrégationnistes qu’il n’y parait. Essayant sans succès de détourner son regard elle regarde les visages hostiles, se criant dessus, s’éloigner.

 

A peine cinq minutes plus tard elle arrive à son arrêt, et alors qu’elle essaye de se recomposer un visage souriant en descendant du bus avec d’autres voyageurs, ils sont accostés par un groupe d’habitants voulant leur faire signer une pétition pour faire expulser les prédateurs du quartier.

« Après tout ils n’ont qu’à habiter entre eux sur Pack Street si nous les dérangeons tant que ça ! Nos enfants ne doivent plus côtoyer ces brutes indépendantistes ! »

 

Dégoûtée, Judy presse le pas, presque fuyant avant de risquer d’être reconnue et interpellée comme quelques jours auparavant lorsqu’on lui avait demandé comment elle pouvait trahir ses semblables ainsi à jouer le jeu des prédateurs. Ce genre de comportements commence aussi à lui faire regretter de s’être installé ici … mais c’est leur appartement, leur foyer … mais elle sait aussi qu’avec lui elle sera heureuse n’importe où.

 

Finalement Bogo avait eu raison, sa méprise à la conférence n’avait rien brisé, la ville a toujours été ainsi … mais après avoir vu Nick au bord des larmes étreindre Ralph elle sait que rien n’est perdu et qu’il y aura toujours un moyen d’améliorer les choses, même progressivement.

Car ce que Judy sait qu’elle n’oubliera jamais, ce qu’elle a gravé en elle ce fut à la fin de leur échange, le regard totalement secoué et le sourire resplendissant de son amour de renard lorsque Wolford avait dit la gorge serrée : « Merci Nick … Avec le chaos autour de nous personne n’avait vu ce fichu bison aussi énorme soit-il … jamais je n’oublierai le canon de son arme pointé droit sur moi … J’ai vu son doigt se crisper sur la gâchette … j’espère sincèrement être un descendant de Reiði Ysgrinnen … car ça serait un honneur de partager ne serait-ce qu’une once de sang avec toi … mon frère »

 

Elle sait que pour des moments comme ça elle n’abandonnera jamais, qu’avec le soutient indéfectible de Nick elle essaiera toujours de faire du monde un endroit meilleur, quel qu’en soient les conséquences.

 

 

 

        - Flock Street – Appartement de Judy et Nick – 23 septembre -

 

 

En se prélassant sous les courants chauds d’air pulsés du sèche-fourrure Judy s’étire et savoure les souvenir de la nuit passée qui fut pour elle aussi mémorable que leur toute première nuit.

 

Depuis leur premier accouplement le lien déjà prononcé qui se formait en elle pour son renard n’avait fait que se renforcer. Elle connaissait la finalité et le risque d’un tel lien pour une lapine mais au plus profond d’elle-même elle savait que personne ne lui apporterait autant que lui. Amour, tendresse, soutient, humour … bon, blagues débiles et autres mauvais jeux de mots mis à part, Nick la comprenait mieux qu’aucun lapin ne l’avait jamais comprise jusque-là, famille incluse.

 

Dès ce moment sur le parking du ZPD où elle l’avait vraiment ‘‘vu’’ pour la première fois tout avait commencé à changer. Pour elle ça n’avait pas été un coup de foudre mais au contraire un amour forgé sur des moments forts, positifs ou négatifs mais constructifs. Pour elle les choses étaient limpides, Nick était le mâle de sa vie, celui dont elle ignorait avoir besoin avant de le connaître mais dont la nécessité aujourd’hui était une évidence.

 

C’était donc normal pour elle de vouloir pratiquer la revendication selon les coutumes vulpines, car les lapins de son point de vue n’avaient rien d’aussi total.

L’idée de la morsure ne l’inquiétait plus vraiment puisque Nick l’avait déjà involontairement initié à cette pratique des prédateurs et après un bref moment de panique, l’acte de confiance absolue de mettre sa vie entre les crocs de son amant était terriblement intime et excitant.

Et dans un même temps cette idée d’être physiquement lié à lui pendant une bonne demi-heure avait quelque chose d’exotiquement excitant.

Nick avait donc choisit la nuit dernière, marquant l’entrée dans l’automne et moment aussi important dans leurs deux cultures pour accéder à la demande de sa lapine, et ils s’étaient revendiqués pleinement lors d’une nuit d’amour sauvage … **Mien** … _Mienne._

~*~

 

Et aujourd’hui étant aussi par hasard leur jour de repos, Nick, se faufile derrière elle et l’attrape par la taille en la faisant tourner et couiner de surprise pour la faire tomber dans ses bras. Et avant qu’elle ne puisse se réagir il lui vole un baiser puis il s’éclipse avec un clin d’œil et son air narquois habituel sur un : «  _J’ai mis tes affaires sur le lit mon cœur, à tout à l’heure_  »

 

Maudissant son satané renard elle rejoint leur chambre quelques minutes plus tard et voit son téléphone posé au sommet du petit tas formé par ses vêtements. En jetant un œil à l’appareil elle voit la messagerie ouverte avec un nouveau message non lu, mais les premières phrases visibles suffisent à comprendre que c’est une tentative timide de sa mère pour reprendre contact avec elle en ce premier jour d’automne important pour les cultures. Rusé renard, c’est sa façon de lui dire de faire elle aussi un premier pas vers ses parents.

 

Elle avait alors appelé sa mère. Il y avait eu des larmes, des pardons des deux côtés et un immense soulagement partagé. Peu de mammifères vivent encore en vaste communauté comme les lapins et encore moins se rendent compte à quel point le besoin de contact et de sociabilité est nécessaire pour eux.

Elle n’avait pas quitté sa chambre de toute la matinée, parlant et rigolant avec sa mère et quelques frères et sœur passant à ce moment-là.

À un moment elle avait remercié spontanément sa mère de son conseil, de ne pas lâcher quand on veut vraiment quelqu’un. Bonnie comprenant tout de suite de quoi elle voulait parler la bombarda de questions auxquelles Judy répondit avec plaisir, parlant de son doux et merveilleux Piberius.

 

Midi était avancé lorsque sa mère due raccrocher à contre cœur pour s’occuper du repas des petits.

Après un dernier ‘’Je t’aime maman’’ ‘’Je t’aime aussi Bunbun’’, Judy avait traqué son renard qui avait préparé le repas en attendant pour l’embrasser furieusement et lui donner le plus gros câlin qu’elle pouvait.

«  **Merci Nick. Je t’aime fichu renard**.

–  _Ha ah, de rien. Je t’aime aussi mon tit cœur_  »

 

Bonnie elle, avait raccroché heureuse. Les différentes affaires que sa fille avait affronté ces derniers mois, les moments de déprime inquiétant car dangereux pour les lapins, l’avait préoccupé plus que de raison. Mais avoir vu sa fille aussi débordante de bonheur avait été un soulagement pour Bonnie, elle n’était même pas sûre de l’avoir vu rayonner autant, mis à part peut-être le jour de la remise de son badge. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir serrer fort ce fameux Pibérius pour avoir rendu le sourire à sa Judy chérie … mais aussi l’avertir de ne pas jouer avec elle, sous peine de devoir faire face au clan Hopps tout entier et de devoir en supporter les conséquences.

 

 

        - Bunnyburrow – Zone commerciale de Connil – 22 octobre -

 

Un lapin blanc et noir dans la trentaine se tient plaqué contre une benne à ordure derrière un supermarché, ses oreilles sont droites et agitées alors que son nez tressaute. La crainte se lit sur son visage et un nuage de peur émane de lui, mais une étrange lueur d’envie fiévreuse brille dans ses yeux.

 

Face à lui, vaguement éclairé par la lune naissante et un lampadaire anémique, une serval le fixe en jouant avec ses griffes. Derrière elle dans la pénombre, se tient un lapin brun sombre au regard bleu gris, accroupit sur la caisse et un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

 

« Larry, Larry, Larry » déclame soudain le lapin brun sautant de sa caisse et s’avançant vers le blanc et noir en secouant la tête.

 

« Larry, mon ami. Tu pensais pouvoir t’en tirer tranquillement comme ça ? demande-t-il en tapotant l’épaule de Larry de façon amicale

– N-Non, non. Ce n’est p-pas ça … bafouille Larry

– Larry, grince le lapin brun en serrant fortement l’épaule du blanc et noir. Ta première récolte en solo n’a pas été bonne et au lieu de retourner au terrier voir papa maman, la queue entre les pattes, tu t’es dit, ‘‘tiens, et si j’arnaquais ce cher Bill pour me refaire ?’’

– Je te promets, je t’aurais tous remboursé dès que ça aurait mieux tourné … le double ! Promis ! geint Larry, les corps tremblant et les pattes moites.

– Ooh ça tombe bien que tu dises ça, car je t’offre une chance de te racheter, dit-il mielleusement

– T-tous ce que tu voudras, supplie Larry.

– Vois-tu, mes nouveaux partenaires sont … gourmands. Ils ont Zootopia, Ys, et les Comtés, mais ils veulent aussi s’implanter ici dans les Burrows. Or tu as des connexions, des collaborateurs … une grande famille, minaude le lapin brun d’un air méphitique.

– Non Bill, attends. Tu ne … » lance Larry soudain agressif avant d’être stoppé d’un violent coup de poing dans l’estomac par la serval.

 

La féline le saisit à la gorge avant qu’il ne puisse tomber au sol de douleur et pose sur son entre-jambe une patte aux griffes acérées et pleinement sorties.

 

« Tout doux Zara, lance le lapin brun en rigolant. Ne va pas l’abîmer là ou il ne faut pas. Il ne faudrait pas qu’il perde le peut qu’il a dans le pantalon.

– Nos employeurs n’apprécient pas les rebelles, ni ceux qui consomment ce qu’ils doivent vendre Bill, gronde la serval.

– Je sais, je sais Z. Mais nos partenaires aiment les affaires et je suis sûr que Larry sait où est son intérêt … et celui de ses enfants … N’est-ce pas mon cher ? »

Larry, les larmes aux yeux, agrippé à la patte lui tenant la gorge essaie d’acquiescer tant bien que mal. La serval relâche sa prise, provoquant la chute pitoyable du pauvre Larry et retourne s’adosser à la caisse en grommelant en Félinéen.

 

Alors que Larry s’assied péniblement, se tenant le ventre toujours douloureux, Bill vient s’accroupir devant lui avec toujours ce même sourire malsain le rendant plus effrayant encore que la prédatrice derrière lui.

Il saisit une patte de Larry et y dépose un sachet contenant quelques gélules rouge sang. La lumière de la lune accroche le dessin en relief à leur surface, faisant brièvement apparaître une tête de lupidé sur un astre stylisé. La patte de Larry se referme dessus presque par réflexe alors que la lueur d’envie se rallume dans ses yeux encore rouges de larme alors qu’il lève la tête lentement vers le lapin brun.

« Bien, maintenant que j’ai toute ton attention Larry, que dirais-tu de parler affaires ? » susurre Bill

Larry hoche lentement la tête, tristement conscient que ses erreurs l’ont mené droit dans un piège inextricable, et qu’il va devoir en affronter les conséquences.

« Excellent ! s’exclame Bill en l’aidant à se relever. Ravis de voir que le sens des affaires des Hopps ne t’a pas quitté Lawrence »

 

 

        - Flock Street – Appartement de Judy et Nick – 5 décembre -

 

Nick et Judy sont sur leur canapé, blottis l’un contre l’autre sous un plaid. Judy, les larmes aux yeux, grince des dents de colère en fixant le téléviseur. Nick a le poil, très touffu de son pelage d’hiver, hérissé tous le long de dos et sa queue dépassant du plaid complètement ébouriffée. Ses pupilles sont bien arrondies donnant à l’expression regard noir de colère un sens tout littéral.

 

 

~*~

Ces premiers mois de vie depuis qu’ils étaient un couple avaient eu leurs moments de joie et de difficulté. Tout d’abord ils durent faire face à Bogo deux mois auparavant, début octobre, lorsqu’ils furent tous deux ré affecté à cent pourcents par le médecin de service et qu’ils lui annoncèrent leur situation de couple.

Le chef avait réagi à son habitude mais sans faire montre de dégoût, de rejet ou de mépris, juste mugissements et poings sur le bureau. Car malgré l’épaisseur de son cuir, Adrian Bogo avait beaucoup appris sur lui-même au contact de ses deux plus petits officiers, et quoi qu’en pense les gens, il tient beaucoup à ses officiers … ces deux-là peut-être plus que certains … enfin, non, peut-être pas Wilde.

 

De ce fait il leur avait tout d’abord demandé calmement s’ils avaient bien conscience de la difficulté de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, d’autant plus en cette période de tension entre proies et prédateurs pire que jamais depuis la demande d’appel de Bellwether.

Puis il avait fulminé, leur rappelant que l’intégrité de l’image du ZPD ne saurait souffrir d’officiers ‘‘s’emballant’’ en public. Ce sur quoi les deux lui assurèrent qu’ils seraient pleinement professionnels au travail.

Il leur avait ensuite demandé sèchement s’ils avaient conscience que Judy ayant reçu une validation pour commencer le cursus de Détective qu’ils devraient être séparés dès sa montée en grade.

Ce à quoi ils avaient répondu qu’ils le savaient, mais que Judy devait d’abord compléter sa licence et que dans le même temps Nick étudierait en candidat libre pour essayer d’obtenir l’accréditation dès que possible. Ils savaient qu’ils seraient peut-être séparés au travail un an, voir deux mais qu’ils étaient prêts.

Devant leur fermeté et l’évidence d’une réflexion complète de leur situation il les congédia pour se replonger dans le monticule de dossier généré par les manifestations de plus en plus violente.

 

 

~*~

Courant octobre il y avait eu l’apparition d’un nouveau mouvement de prédateurs, bien plus agressif que tous les précédents, ‘‘Crocs et Honneur’’. Leur idéologie extrême avait rappelé à Nick et judy désagréablement l’une des premières discussions entre eux et Charlie … domination des prédateurs, remettre les proies à leur vrai place … L’idéologie Kinhalienne.

Leurs actions et le nombre de membres s’accroissant il y eu des arrestations pour coup et blessures, insultes spécistes, actes de spécisme aggravé et ils finirent par apprendre le nom du leader, Lambert Inkosi, l’ex-journaliste rugissant.

Judy fut secouée lorsqu’ils apprirent son passif et ce qui l’avait poussé à cet extrémisme. En tant qu’officier elle ne pouvait pardonner ses actes, mais il lui fut difficile de le voir comme mauvais. Comme pour Nick, Llewella, cela lui rappela que les choses ne sont jamais ni toutes noires, ni toutes blanches.

Cela n’empêcha pas pour autant le ZPD de lancer un avis de recherche général et une mise en alerte des locaux, car il n’était pas exclu qu’il veuille se venger de la police aussi.

 

Mais Nick et Judy furent convoqués à la mi-novembre par Bogo qui leur signala qu’ils allaient être mis sur autre chose. Déjà pour les éloigner un peu des projecteurs des médias et ne pas entretenir cette fausse image du duo truqué de la municipalité, mais surtout car Nick était celui qui avait le plus d’information sur ce qui les allait les réunir eux et Charlie pour leur efficacité déjà prouvée ainsi que Wolford et Fangmeyer pour leur maîtrise des planques et de l’infiltration. Le premier District s’était vu chargé par la municipalité d’enquêter sur les responsables du raz de marée Dusk Howl.

 

 

~*~

Mi-novembre Sirona et Charlie leur avaient annoncé qu’ils allaient s’installer ensemble. Nick n’avait été qu’à moitié surpris, connaissant sa sœur aussi têtue et fonceuse que Judy, mais il n’en était pas moins heureux pour elle.

Depuis la prise de fonction de Charlie au premier district, leurs lieux de travail s’étaient éloignés. Et comme ils avaient tout deux des emplois avec des horaires parfois imprévus et contraignant il fallait trouver un compromis. Sirona surpris tous le monde en déclarant qu’elle cherchait un poste dans un hôpital ou une clinique de Savannah Central.

Sans perdre de temps ils avaient … enfin Sirona avait commencé à chercher un logement.

Ce fut l’occasion d’un repas familial délicieusement charmant chez Élise que Sirona avait discrètement appelé en le glissant à l’oreille de son frère qui avait faillit s’étouffer ‘‘la présentation des compagnons’’

 

 

~*~

Et enfin la semaine dernière ou une lueur d’espoir avait illuminé Judy … sa mère avait souhaité parler avec Nick en MuzzleTime. Il avait une demie journée de récup et organisa ça à ce moment-là. Judy avait été inquiète de ne pas pouvoir être là, mais ils n’avaient pas trop le choix, elle et Ralph devait travailler sur interrogatoire à mener sur un dealer pour leur enquête.

 

Nick s’était installé dans un bureau inoccupé au central en début d’après-midi et avait appelé la matriarche Hopps.

Lorsque Judy passa presque deux heures après, à sa grande surprise il était toujours en communication et apparemment riait de bon cœur. Elle tendit l’oreille et comprit avec horreur qu’il était en communication avec Jessica et Jill qui lui racontaient une histoire passablement gênante de sa jeunesse. Judy intervint en catastrophe, exigeant que sa mère reprenne le téléphone.

Bonnie la rassura en lui disant que l’appel s’était bien passé, et que l’officier Nick était absolument charmant mais qu’elle avait dû s’occuper d’une urgence et avait passé le téléphone à Jessica et Jill qui étaient à la garenne à ce moment-là.

Avant de raccrocher Bonnie lui annonça qu’elle serait heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer son coéquipier en personne « Après tout si vous travaillez en duo c’est lui qui veille sur toi et vu les troubles dont on entend parler aux infos quelque part ça me rassure que tu aies un prédateur de ton côté, surtout si tu le considères comme un vrai ami. Il est donc normal que je veuille le connaître un peu mieux. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas pour ton anniversaire ? Et par la même occasion ne pense tu pas que cela serait le moment parfait pour nous présenter ton Pibérius ? »

Judy, très rouge et gênée par les remarques crues et déplacées de Jessica elle raccrocha en répondant précipitamment par l’affirmative, regrettant immédiatement d’avoir accepté si vite, mais de toute façon il fallait bien se lancer.

 

Nick lui demanda en rigolant alors que Judy s’éloignait presque en courant de lui parler un peu plus de ce fameux Pibérius auquel Bonnie avait également fait allusion durant leur conversation pour essayer de grappiller des informations auprès du renard … le fait qu’il demanda ça tout haut en passant près du bureau d’accueil nécessita moult donuts pour calmer Clawhauser.

~*~

 

 

Mais bons comme mauvais moments, rien n’aurait pu les préparer à ça … ce soir ils sont là, blottis l’un contre l’autre. Ils ne peuvent s’empêcher de gronder de colère en se remémorant ce qu’elle avait fait, ce qu’ils avaient affronté pour la faire arrêter. Et ils ont les yeux brûlant, luttant contre les larmes en pensant aux conséquences que cela aurait.

Car dans l’écran face à eux, sur le parvis du tribunal municipal de Zootopia, se tient Dawn Bellwether, souriante, et libre.

 

 

        - Nocturnal District – Prison Confédérale de Zootopia – 7 décembre -

 

Douglas Ramsès avait été incarcéré dans une aile réservée aux grands criminels. Heureusement pour lui il y avait peu de population, car il savait que nombre de ses quo détenus prédateurs aimeraient lui faire un deuxième sourire.

 

Il y a deux mois il avait été contacté par l’avocat de Bellwether qui lui demandait de témoigner lors du jugement en appel de Dawn. Il avait d’abord hésité longuement avant d’accepter.

 

Il y a deux semaines, après plusieurs jours intenses, il avait finalement avoué être responsable de l’affaire des Night Howler, d’avoir corrompu la pauvre assistante du maire, facilement manipulable, effrayée et écrasée par le tyrannique prédateur qu’était Lionheart.

 

Il y a deux jours auparavant il avait vu sur leur petit téléviseur aux couleurs grisâtres de sa cellule le sourire de cette garce de Bellwether, se pavanant en victime victorieuse sur le parvis du tribunal.

Mais il avait bien rigolé lorsque des cris outragés, des cris de colères s’étaient élevés des cellules des prédateurs

 

Il y a deux minutes il s’est réveillé en sursaut, la peau moite sous sa laine, arraché au sommeil par un rêve étrange.

« Bon sang… c’était quoi ce rêve de merde ? » Râle-t-il tous seul dans sa cellule en se passant les sabots sur le visage.

Dans les ténèbres du couloir des gardes, les diodes de l’horloge murale ont cette teinte glauque, rouge sang et indique 23h58.

 

« Douglas … » murmure une voix qui lui semble familière.

Le bélier affolé se retourne en direction de l’horloge d’où semble provenir la voix pour ne voir que les ténèbres. Il tend un patte tremblante vers interrupteur avant de se souvenir que la nuit le courant est coupé dans les cellules.

 

« <* **Tu as bien travaillé Douglas** *> dit clairement la voix sur un ton impérieux en Lupin.

– <* **Maître ?** * > C’est … c’est bien vous ? Bredouille Douglas terrifié.

– <* **Mais tu as pris des initiatives personnelles Douglas** * >, le sermonne la voix.

– Je … <* **je suis désolé Maître** *> **.** J’ai cru …<* **J’ai cru bien faire** * >, bafouille-t-il peinant à trouver ses mots dans ce vernaculaire que son museau trouve barbare.

– <* **Tu as cru. Là est le problème, mouton. Tu n’as pas à croire, tu n’as pas à penser. Tu fais !** * > gronde la voix sur un ton méprisant, crachant presque le nom de son espèce.

– <* **Pardon Maître** *>, s’écrit Douglas affolé en se jetant au sol dans une supplique désespérée.

– <* **Mais je suis magnanime, et je t’accorde mon pardon Douglas, car tu m’as servi mieux que tu ne le crois** * > dit la voix sur un ton douçâtre. Elle semble maintenant provenir directement de derrière Douglas, dans sa cellule.

 

« <* **Merci Maître** * >, s’exclame Douglas en se retournant sans réfléchir et en relevant la tête. <* **Merci, vous ne le regretterez pas Maît …** *> » sa voix s’éteint brutalement lorsqu’un pincement vif lui transperce la gorge.

 

« Maî-è-è-è … rrgglrr… gargouille Douglas alors que ses sabots essaient d’empêcher sa vie de s’écouler à grands flots de son cou fendu.

«  _ **Tu es pardonné, Proie**_  » chuchote la voix soudain lointaine alors que les derniers soubresauts du bélier faiblissent et que l’ultime lueur de sa vie s’éteint dans son regard, remplacée par la lueur rouge sang de l’horloge affichant dans ses yeux morts 00h00.

 

 

        - Savannah Central – Quartier de Riverside – 31 décembre -

 

Les yeux brûlants, la vue brouillée par les larmes et la douleur rayonnant dans tout son corps, Judy se demande comment les choses ont pu si mal tourner en si peu de temps.

 

~*~

La libération de Bellwether, suivit par le suicide de Douglas avait été traumatisant pour Judy.

Puis il y eu le meurtre en plein tribunal du juge Aardson qui avait jugé l’appel de Bellwether, perpétré par ‘Crocs et Honneur’ qui lui, avait traumatisé la ville.

 

Mais depuis près de trois semaines une trêve semble s’être installé sur Zootopia comme si l’approche de la fin d’année avait calmé les esprits, presque plus de manifestations, le calme plat du côté des maintenant terroristes ‘Crocs et Honneur’ et Bellwether faisant profil bas.

 

Pour Judy ce calme n’est qu’apparent, mais elle compte bien en profiter pour se concentrer sur leur recherche du réseau de deal du Dusk Howl qui après un début prometteur s’était mis au point mort.

Mais pour le moment elle désespère de voir la journée se terminer. Nick coincé au Central sur un rapport qu’il a comme d’habitude un peu trop tarder à faire et elle qui se retrouve en patrouille de routine avec un Wolfavitz aussi endormi que la ville.

 

Elle essaie de se concentrer sur la fin de journée pour ne pas sombrer dans l’ennui total.

Ce soir elle dîne … en famille. Élise a tenu à inviter ses enfants pour le soir du renouveau et bien entendu leurs compagnons étaient invités aussi. Enfin le compagnon de Sirona et la meilleure amie de Nick … même si Judy sait que Sirona est au courant, elle n’est toujours pas sûr pour Élise. Et le comportement de ses parents avait fait naître une pointe de crainte en elle, qu’Élise soit contre.

 

Alors que ses rêveries l’emmènent vers ce repas et la surprise qu’elle a prévue, mais aussi la journée romantique qu’elle sait que son amour de renard lui a préparé pour le premier jour de la nouvelle année que la radio se décide à prendre vie.

« Aux unités présentent dans la zone, agression possible au 16 Protea Road. Je répète, agression en possible au 16 Protea Road !

– Unité 113. Officiers Hopps et Wolfavitz. Nous sommes à deux rues des lieux. Nous y allons tout de suite. Terminé, lance Judy en reposant l’appareil et en allumant le gyrophare.

– Bien reçu unité 113. Je vous envoie des renforts. Terminé »

 

L’alerte fait l’effet d’un coup de fouet au loup blanc somnolant qui redevient soudain un fier officier du ZPD. L’adresse est vraiment toute proche, et en ce milieu d’après-midi les rues ne sont pas encore encombrées par les mammifères impatients de rentrer chez eux.

Ils arrivent sur place en à peine six minutes et ils repèrent immédiatement les lieux, un jaguar semble faire le guet à l’entrée d’une ruelle entre deux petits immeubles. Lorsqu’il aperçoit le cruiser il crie quelque chose et détalle.

 

« ZPD ! <* STOP ! *>» aboie Wolfavitz avec l’un des rares mots Panthérin que la police peut utiliser. Bien évidement le suspect n’obtempère pas.

Les deux officiers se précipitent. Lorsqu’ils arrivent au niveau de la ruelle ils voient un caracal frappant un lièvre recroquevillé par terre. Plus loin un autre criminel semble courir vers l’autre extrémité de la ruelle.

 

« Wolfavitz ! Le jaguar. Je m’occupe de celui-ci ! » Ordonne Judy.

Connaissant les capacités physiques de son coéquipier du jour pour la course il leur paraît plus judicieux qu’il se charge du jaguar.

« Cinq sur cinq Hopps. Pas de folie, les renforts sont en route » s’écrie Wolfavitz en s’élançant derrière le jaguar.

 

Judy se précipite alors vers le caracal qui ne semble pas vouloir arrêter malgré la présence de la police.

« <* Stop ! *> lance-t-elle à son tour en Panthérin. Cessez tout de suite et mettez-vous à terre, pattes derrière la tête et griffes aux repos »

Le caracal semble prendre conscience de la présence de Judy mais pas du pistolet anesthésiant braqué sur lui. Il lance un feulement presque bestial en direction la lapine, ses yeux sont injectés de sang et éteints, ses moustaches frétillent alors que sa courte queue s’agite fébrilement. « Dusk Howl » pense immédiatement Judy. Depuis qu’ils ont commencé à enquêter dessus elle a appris a reconnaître les signes d’utilisation fréquente de cette drogue.

 

Sachant l’agressivité des consommateurs du Dusk Howl, Judy n’hésite pas plus et appui sur la gâchette. Un tir parfait atteignant le caracal en pleine poitrine. Malgré les effets excitant de la drogue il n’a le temps que de faire un pas dans sa direction avant de s’effondrer.

La lapine avance précautionneusement pour s’assurer de son inconscience et le menotte avant de se retourner vers la victime. Le lièvre est roulé en boule et gémit faiblement.

 

Judy s’agenouille auprès de lui et pose une patte qui se veut rassurante sur son épaule.

« <* _Monsieur ? Vous m’entendez ? Je suis l’officier Hopps, ZPD. Vous êtes en sécurité, mes collègues vont bientôt arriver_ *> » lui dit-elle calmement en Léporin, hésitant un moment à se lancer à la poursuite du troisième larron.

Mais alors qu’elle tourne la tête pour voir si le fuyard est encore visible la victime saisie son poignet et lorsque Judy se retourne surprise tout ce qu’elle voit c’est un nuage brunâtre de spray anti-renard … quelle ironie.

~*~

 

Nick approche enfin de la fin de son calvaire. Pourquoi faut-il autant de pages pour expliquer pourquoi un dealer vendant sa merde à des gamins a trébuché en montant dans le cruiser est s’est éclaté la truffe contre la portière ? … Peut-être n’aurait-il pas dû rigoler … non, cela en valait la peine, même le regard choqué de Judy n’avait pu ternir ce moment bas mais apaisant.

 

Encore quelques feuillets et la délivrance salvatrice le mettra sur le chemin de sa lapine adorée puis d’un vrai repas de famille comme il n’en avait pas fait depuis … penser à son père est moins douloureux qu’avant, mais il regrette tellement qu’il ne puisse pas lui présenter Judy. Il l’aurait adoré …

 

Soudain son cœur se serre et se glace dans sa poitrine, comme broyé dans un étau de glace.

« JUDY ! » s’écrie-t-il en se propulsant hors de son fauteuil comme une fusée et traversant l’espace des box sous les regards médusés de ses collègues présents.

Sans même reprendre son souffle il sprinte vers la sortie prenant les virages à quatre pattes.

Lorsqu’il dépasse le bureau d’accueil, Clawhauser essaie de l’interpeller, mais la panique qu’il voit sur le visage de celui qu’il aime maintenant à penser comme étant un ami éteint toute boutade dans sa gorge. Il est presque sûr d’avoir vu des larmes dans les yeux du renard se précipitant vers le parking.

 

Le guépard replet sent une montée de stress l’étreindre et s’excusant auprès des personnes devant son bureau il saisit son communicateur et entre la fréquence du 113.

« Hopps ici le Central. Est-ce que vous me recevez officier Hopps ? » lance Benjamin d’une voix inquiète. Mais aucune réponse ne vient.

« Officier Wolfavitz ? gémit-il ensuite mais sans plus de succès.

~*~

 

La douleur est terrible, mais Judy essaie de se rappeler de l’entraînement anti-émeutes où on les avait soumis aux lacrymogènes.

Elle ne peut empêcher une pensée pour son renard qui, elle le sait, a déjà subit ce terrible produit, pire encore pour lui, car son odorat à elle n’en souffre presque pas.

 

Elle garde suffisamment de calme pour saisir le bras qui la tenait juste avant et lui fait immédiatement une clef.

Malheureusement un coup dans les reins lui fait lâcher sa prise et un cri de douleur.

Alors qu’elle essaie malgré tout de faire un roulé-boulé pour s’éloigner, une patte différente, de la taille d’un loup, la saisit par les oreilles et la tire brutalement au sol, provoquant un nouveau cri de la lapine lorsque le cartilage de son oreille droite craque sous la tension.

 

Un genou de même dimension se pose alors sur son dos, là où elle avait été frappée juste auparavant et son assaillant pèse alors de tout son poids, l’empêchant de bouger et lui arrachant un gémissement.

Il lui saisit alors les pieds, probablement pour tenter de l’attacher mais Judy se débat de toutes ses forces malgré la douleur et la position défavorable.

Malheureusement son assaillant ne semble pas apprécier ses coups de talons et après lui avoir réussi à lui attraper un pied il sert … fort.

Le craquement qui résonne est immédiatement couvert par le hurlement de la lapine.

 

Alors que Judy lutte contre les larmes en serrant les dents aussi fort que possible pour ne pas leur apporter cette satisfaction, sa radio décide de s’en mêler.

« Hopps ici le Central. Est-ce que vous me recevez officier Hopps ? » demande la voix de Benjamin. « Officier Wolfavitz ?

 

« Ah putain. Je ne pensais pas qu’il réagirait aussi vite, dit la voix au-dessus d’elle. Foutu _**Mahé**_  »

Le dernier mot est incompréhensible pour Judy mais au vu du ton employé c’est sûrement une insulte.

Le poids disparaît alors de son dos, mais elle est alors soudain traînée par les oreilles avant d’être projeté contre une gouttière.

La douleur dans son pied brisé rayonne jusque dans son bassin. Rapidement celui qui vient de la jeter lui attache les pattes au tube de métal.

« Magne-toi James, il ne va sûrement pas tarder » dit-il en s’éloignant vers l’entrée de la ruelle.

 

Judy cligne des yeux pour chasser ses quelques larmes qu’elle n’a pas pu retenir et essayer de retrouver une partie de sa vision. Le spray anti-renard est moins caustique pour les yeux que le lacrymogène, il est plus accès sur la destruction de la truffe des victimes à l’odorat développé.

Lorsqu’elle parvient enfin à distinguer celui qui lui fait face elle voit un lièvre qui lui jette un sourire sadique et moqueur … un lièvre qu’elle reconnaît avec horreur.

 

« James Bonds ! s’écrie Judy horrifiée.

– Je ne sais pas si je dois être ravi ou nauséeux que vous vous souveniez de moi, mademoiselle Leaperdale, raille-t-il en insistant sur le faux nom qu’elle lui avait donné ce soir-là.

– Je … je ne comprends pas ? Vous avez organisé tous ça ? Pourqu… bégaye-t-elle effrayée.

– SILENCE ! crie-t-il en la giflant. Tu m’as chauffé puis humilié. Tu m’as mordu putain ! Tu n’as que ce que tu mérites »

Un grognement se fait entendre, provenant de l’autre criminel. James se raidit et semble frissonner. Puis il fait mine de réarranger ses vêtements.

« J’aurais aimé, mais non, malheureusement je n’ai fait que saisir une occasion »

 

La radio de Judy se met à crachoter de nouveau : « Message d’alerte générale. À toutes les unités, officiers en danger, je répète, officiers en danger dans le quartier de Riverside. Les officiers Hopps et Wolfavitz unité 113 ne répondent plus aux appels »

 

« Officier Wilde, en approche » rajoute une voix rauque qu’elle reconnaît à peine.

 

« Tous ça pour ça ? Vous vouliez juste vous venger ? » lance Judy en profitant du trouble provoquer par le message. « Fait le parler, Judy. Nick arrive ! » se dit-elle en lançant un coup d’œil vers l’autre criminel. On dirait bien un loup, mais différent … Mahiliba. Il lui rappelle Mahiliba. Mais ce qui la pétrifie ce sont ses yeux. Deux yeux d’argent luisant, brillants de malice au-dessus sur un sourire prédateur.

 

Mais son attention se recentre instantanément sue le lièvre lorsque lui crache haineusement : « Je t’ai dit de te taire salope. Tu mérites que je te ravage, que je te prenne comme tout ton corps qui en sentait tant d’envie ce soir-là.

– NON ! » Hurle-t-elle alors en essayant de se débattre.

Non, ce n’était pas possible. Pas ça !

 

Un petit coup sec sur son pied brisé provoque un autre cri et stoppe ses mouvements. Le lièvre la saisit alors à la gorge et lui susurre, soudain mielleux : « Chuut. Ne t’en fais pas. Je n’ai pas envie de passer après lui et de choper ses miasmes. Et surtout je ne me rabaisserai pas à baiser ton immonde trou de prédophile … foutu erreur de la nature, sale <* _allumeuse_ * >. Non je suis là pour autre chose »

 

la panique de Judy face à la crainte du viol se calme mais une inquiétude toute aussi grande prend place lorsqu’elle voit son sourire satisfait au moment où il prend quelque chose dans sa poche.

Un tube sur laquelle est dessiné une tête de lupidé auréolée d’un astre et contenant un liquide rougeâtre … non pas un tube, une seringue.

« Vous nous cherchiez je crois, minaude-t-il en retirant la protection sur l’aiguille.

– Non pitié, non, supplie-t-elle alors que ses yeux s’agrandissent de peur.

– Je ne pense pas que tu survives à cette dose, mais vois le positif, si tu survis tu seras d’autant plus motivée pour nous retrouver et avoir ton shoot. Ha ha, ricane-t-il en fichant net l’aiguille dans le cou de Judy qui se débat comme une folle malgré la douleur.

– NIIIIIIICK ! » Hurle Judy alors qu’une sensation étrange commence à se répandre dans tout son corps au rythme de ses pulsations effrénées.

~*~

 

Nick roule vite, sans ceinture, sans précaution. Sa fulgurance est en danger mortel, il le sait. Elle lui avait dit à la pause déjeuner que cet après-midi elle et Wolfavitz serait en patrouille à Riverside et c’est là qu’il fonce.

Alors qu’il arrive dans la zone de Riverside la radio du cruiser se met soudain à crier : « Message d’alerte générale. À toutes les unités, officiers en danger, je répète, officiers en danger dans le quartier de Riverside. Les officiers Hopps et Wolfavitz unité 113 ne répondent plus aux appels. Officier Wilde en route », manquant de peu de lui faire faire une sortie de route.

Par habitude il décroche l’intercom et lâche d’une voix rendue rauque tant sa gorge est serrée

« Officier Wilde, en approche »

 

Il n’est pas sûr de savoir comment, mais il sait où il va. Plus il approche plus le froid autour de son cœur se renforce, plus il a peur.

Son esprit surchauffé tourne à plein régime, le faisant danser au bord du l’hystérie.

Ses yeux fous cherchent les moindres recoins, scannant le moindre indice, lorsque soudain il aperçoit deux choses.

Tout d’abord le cruiser 113 garé le long du trottoir d’en face, provoquant un arrêt sec et brutal du renard, manquant de peu de s’emplafonner dans le tableau de bord.

Puis, alors qu’il descend, prêt a s’élancer vers ce qui semble être une ruelle, un mammifère se tient contre le mur au coin. Lorsqu’il le voit il lui fait un clin d’œil.

 

Pendant une fraction de second il a l’impression de voir un loup, mais tout de suite Nick voit la différence de stature, de taille des oreilles et le pelage assez proche mais un peu plus roux sur le museau et le dessus de la tête. Un coyote.

Mais pas n’importe quel coyote. « Esteban » gronde Nick en s’élançant vers lui, mais le coyote sourit narquoisement en faisant un signe de tête vers la ruelle.

 

« NIIIIIIICK ! » entend-il alors Judy hurler au même moment.

Instinctivement il passe à la course à quatre patte et incurve sa course directement vers la ruelle, ignorant le coyote qui s’éloigne tranquillement.

 

« JUDY ! » rugit Nick alors qu’il voit l’amour de sa vie suspendu par les poignets à une gouttière, le pied gauche plié bizarrement en son centre et surtout le corps secoué de spasmes violent.

Il charge vers elle, repoussant si violemment le lièvre se tenant près d’elle qu’il vole contre le mur de l’autre côté de la ruelle.

 

« Non, non, non. Carottes, Judy s’il te plaît non », gémit Nick en tranchant net de ses griffes pleinement sorties les attaches plastiques qui retiennent les poignets de Judy qui finit de s’effondrer dans les bras du renard.

Les convulsions se poursuivent et il glisse la paume de sa patte entre les dents de Judy. Après des années de rue il sait malheureusement reconnaître une overdose.

Il décroche alors sa radio et hurle dedans : « Ici Wilde ! Officier Hopps à terre ! Demande d’évacuation, urgence maximale. Overdose en cours à Protea Road … je vous en supplie … Judy … elle … elle … »

 

Incapable de poursuivre Nick lâche la radio, sans répondre aux appels affolés de Benjamin, et prenant le corps tressautant de moins en moins de Judy contre lui il se met à la bercer.

«  _Judy, mon amour, cœur de mon cœur. Je t’en prie ne me fais pas ça. Reste avec moi_ … **Sans-nom, gardien des flammes, je t’en supplie elle est mon tout … ce que j’ai de plus cher au monde … pitié … je ferais n’importe quoi … peu importe les conséquences**  »

 


	13. Home 12 - Sans Foyer

 

        - Kingstone – Gare centrale – 10 janvier -

 

Dernière bourgade du domaine de la cité état de Zootopia, Kingstone n’est plus ou moins qu’un dortoir. Sur les quais peu encombrés à cette heure, différents mammifères discutent, vaquent à leurs occupations ou attendent le museau plongé dans leur smartphone.

La fraîcheur hivernale en fait frissonner quelques-uns et la voix de l’annonceur automatique s’éveillant soudain en sort d’autres de leur torpeur.

 

« Le train express numéro 421, en provenance de Zootopia et à destination de Highburrow, départ 11h09 est annoncé voie A, il _desservira_ Flathills, Bunnyburrow-Leaperdales, Bunnyburrow Centre, Bunnyburrow-Springston, Tri-Burrow et Highburrow, son terminus. Veuillez vous éloigner de la bordure du quai s’il vous plaît »

 

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard un de ces trains grandes vitesses dont l’avant de la locomotive ressemble à un lapin très stylisé s’arrête dans un grincement désagréable pour les oreilles sensibles des quelques lapins présents.

Les portes de différentes tailles s’ouvrent en sifflant et le jeu des vases communicants se met en action. Un couple d’hippopotames descend, cédant la place à une demie douzaine de brebis gloussant bruyamment. Un cerf et sa femme s’excusent à peine en passant un peu trop près de la sortie des rongeurs. Un couple de lapins accompagnés d’une vingtaine de lapereaux ayant entre trois et huit ans se faufilent pour rejoindre l’espace petits mammifères.

À un moment, un des petits s’arrête et regarde fixement une forme recroquevillée sur un des sièges dans un recoin non loin qui relève la tête et entrouvre deux yeux verdâtres.

 

«  _Toby ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_ » demande sa mère qui après avoir compté la troupe, cherche l’habituel manquant. Elle vient rapidement auprès du lapereau qui fixe toujours la forme sombre et le retourne un peu sèchement.

«  _Combien de fois t’ai-je déjà dis de ne pas t’éloigner comme ça ?_

–  _Mais maman, je regardais juste le_ … » commence le lapereau pour essayer de se justifier avant d’être interrompu par la voix métallique et crachotante des micros de l’habitacle : « Mesdames, Messieurs, le train express 421 à destination de Highburrow _va partir_. _Attention_ au départ, _attention_ à la _fermeture automatique des portes »_

 

Mais avant même que le message ne se termine, un à-coup brutal secoue le train qui redémarre un peu précipitamment.

Surpris, les deux lapins sont emportés par l’élan du véhicule et manquent de tomber contre les marches menant à la plate-forme d’observation, rattrapés de justesse par une patte rousse brune dans laquelle se dessine une étrange cicatrice.

«  _Mer_ …merci b-beaucoup », bafouille la lapine encore sous le coup de la peur en se retournant vers leur “sauveur”, pour voir un renard au regard terne reprendre sa place, recroquevillé sur son siège.

La surprise et le reste d’adrénaline la fait presque courir avec son fils pour rejoindre son mari et le reste de leur smala en jetant quelques regards effrayés derrière elle.

 

Ayant des places pour le wagon suivant elle ne repassa vers la zone qu’en descendant au terminus, mais il lui fallut du temps pour arrêter de se demander, “Pourquoi ce renard avait-il l’air si triste ? Quelle était cette chose qu’il tenait fermement contre son cœur ? Un coffret ? Une urne ?” Le regard qu’elle avait à peine croisé avait été tellement défait et triste qu’elle ne put s’empêcher, renard ou non, d’en avoir la gorge serrée en passant devant son siège vide lorsqu’elle descendit.

 

 

        - Savannah Central – Baobab Général – 31 décembre – 16h41 -

 

Lorsqu’il traverse l’entrée, la plupart des mammifères grognant à l’accueil se taisent en voyant l’air sombre sur le visage du musculeux buffle en uniforme du ZPD. Les quelques officiers présents le saluent avec hésitation, tant leur chef à l’air renfermé et sombre.

 

Adrian Bogo rumine sur cette année qui va bientôt se terminer. Après avoir salué le début d’un des duos les plus prometteurs qu’il ait eu sous ses ordres il avait dû faire face à une année de chaos.

Déjà et non des moindres, Wilde leur premier renard, avait été le plus gros fauteur de troubles qu’il ait connu … pire que Wolford.

Il les avait ensuite lancés sur l’affaire Arakun qui ne présentait rien de bien extraordinaire mais devait être un bon test, et qui avait contre toute attente fini sur un drame. Vint après ça la pression du procureur Growley et la disparition de son fils qui se trouva être la pointe émergée d’un iceberg d’ennuis, de paperasses et découlant sur la pire affaire de spécisme qu’ait vécue la ville depuis … non au final pire que Bellwether.

Le tout entrecoupé par l’enquête de Wilde et les différents incidents qui l’ont émaillé.

Bon sang. Il lui avait lui-même dit d’être prudent, de ne pas fourrer sa truffe où il ne fallait pas … et pourtant le rapport avait été déposé sur son bureau à sa demande.

Après avoir lu ce que ce fichu renard avait découvert pendant et après l’affaire Arakun, l’instinct de flic de Bogo l’avait poussé à agir contre son ordre premier.

 

Autant Hopps est le parangon du policier, intègre, droite et juste … Bon sang il serait même prêt à parier ses lunettes qu’elle polit son badge tous les matins ? Mais elle est aussi une véritable boule d’énergie positive qui a redonné la motivation et le sourire aux blasés du premier district.

Autant Wilde est le flemmard, mal fagoté et moqueur qui essaye de se faire étrangler par ses collègues à force de les exaspérer. Mais son passif particulier et sa maîtrise pour lire les mammifères de toutes espèces lui ont donnés un flair hors du commun, Bogo est persuadé qu’il pourrait un jour devenir l’un des meilleurs enquêteurs du premier district.

Il avait craint que Wilde ne soit un frein pour Hopps. Une crainte qu’ils avaient balayée sans même sourciller. Leur alchimie était hors du commun, ils se soutiennent, s’améliorent, se complètent. Même lorsqu’ils étaient assignés aux parcmètres ils avaient trouvé le moyen de battre tous les records en en faisant leur compétition personnelle.

Au final il n’avait été qu’a moitié surpris lorsqu’ils étaient venus lui annoncer officiellement qu’ils étaient désormais en couple, et pas seulement à cause des rumeurs colportées par Clawhauser.

 

Il leur avait servi son discours sur sa réglementation de la fraternisation entre coéquipiers et la difficulté de leur situation si rare. Mais ils lui avaient démontré encore une fois leur harmonie sans faille et le côté pointilleux de Hopps qui avait déjà pensé à tout.

 

On lui avait déjà reproché plusieurs fois d’être trop laxiste sur les relations entre certains de ses officiers. « Vous vous rendez compte s’il se passe quelque chose sur le terrain ? Si l’un des deux est pris à partie, comment réagira l’autre ? »

Oui, il en a bien conscience, tout comme il a conscience que son choix n’est pas le bon non plus, mais y en a-t-il vraiment un bon ? Non.

 

Quiconque s’intéressant au passé du têtu chef Bogo dirait que son jugement est biaisé, qu’avoir vu trente ans auparavant sa belle-sœur finir en fauteuil roulant après une attaque des Whitemanes lors d’une patrouille dans Happy Town, avoir vu son grand frère, son modèle, sombrer dans l’alcool et être renvoyé du ZPD tant il se reprochait de n’avoir pas pu être là pour protéger sa femme, avant de finir par un divorce et une tentative de suicide de Ruth lorsqu’il fut découvert que celui pour qui elle avait prit un balle était un ripou. Oui tout ça pèse sûrement dans certains choix de Bogo, mais tous ses officiers savent ce qu’il répondrait si on le lui faisait remarquer, “je m’en cogne”.

 

Malheureusement ce soir, en arrivant à Baobab général, le triste spectacle qui lui fait face ne fait que confirmer que même si sa façon de faire n’est pas la meilleure, séparer les couples n’est pas la bonne non plus.

La posture, les yeux secs d’avoir trop pleurés, le visage déformé par un sentiment de souffrance et de culpabilité, regardant d’un air désabusé son bouclier serré dans une patte saignant par terre malgré un pansement entourant sa paume… le simulacre de renard assis sur un fauteuil trop grand lui donnant un aspect de poupée abandonnée qui ne lui rappelle que trop douloureusement son frère. Le grand buffle se revoit brièvement, jeune officier prometteur, faisant face à l’effondrement total du brillant lieutenant Bogo.

 

Sans un mot, car il n’y a rien à dire pour le moment, il s’assied à côté de Nick qui ne réagit pas à sa présence. Le corps frissonnant du renard ne sent pas les imposants sabots se poser sur son épaule.

Laissant échapper un soupir semblable à une bourrasque qui lui fait presque craindre un instant de voir la coquille froide et vide ayant l’aspect de l’officier Wilde s’envoler, Bogo croise alors les bras et attend.

 

 

        - ToundraTown – Little Ice Lake – 31 décembre – 17h47 -

 

« M'man, quelle heure est-il ?

– La même heure qu’il y a dix minutes … plus dix minutes.

– Mamaaan !

– Sirona, dit Élise dans un soupir. Il n’est même pas 18 h. **Tu es un peu trop nerveuse tu ne crois pas ?**

–  **Je sais … mais ce soir est une soirée importante.**

–  **Oui, notre premier vrai repas de famille depuis … J’ai… j’aimerais tellement qu’il…qu’il puisse voir ses deux petits heureux**  »

 

La jeune renarde se précipite alors pour enlacer sa mère dont les yeux commencent à s’embuer.

«  **Moi aussi maman** » murmure Sirona.

Après une brève étreinte, Élise sourie tendrement à sa fille après lui avoir déposé un petit coup de lange sur la joue.

 

« Et je suis aussi toute excitée, lance alors Sirona toute frémissante d’anticipation. Je ne gâcherai pas ma surprise, ni celle de Judy, mais attend toi à de l’émotion ce soir maman »

La vieille renarde regarde sa fille avec un regard soudain incisif.

La veillée du renouveau est en général un moment où la plupart des mammifères modernes succombent à une frénésie d’achat compulsif. Mais plus traditionnellement c’est un moment où l’on s’échange des présents symboliques sous forme d’objets certes, mais aussi de surprises, de promesses ou de secrets.

 

«  **À toi aussi elle a posé des questions sur notre culture ?**

– Hmm … c’est possible, oui. Oh allez, ce n’est pas si grave. C’est de Judy qu’on parle et c’était des trucs triviaux, dit-elle nonchalamment, espérant que sa mère ne creuse pas plus la question.

– Oh je n’ai rien à en redire. Ton frère a fait pire d’une certaine façon, mais j’ai beau le tourner dans tous les sens je n’arrive pas à le lui reprocher » dit Élise un peu pensive.

Entre la réaction de Judy au juron de Nick il y a des mois de ça dans le hall du Premier District et les mots murmurés à l’hôpital, Élise avait commencé à comprendre de quoi il retournait. Elle avait plusieurs fois tendu l’oreille depuis et avait surpris des bribes d’échange entre eux lorsqu’ils étaient de passage chez elle ou lorsqu’elle avait mangé chez eux. Elle savait qu’ils s’étaient appris mutuellement leurs vernaculaires.

Passé le premier choc et le trouble que cela lui avait causé en tant qu’allumeuse et gardienne des traditions. Elle avait relativisé, fondamentalement pour les renards, l’âme prévaut sur l’espèce, et sachant le lien indéfectible qu’il y avait entre eux, sans parler de ce que Judy représentait pour Nick, le meilleur exemple pour elle était le foulard de scout que son fils avait gardé comme une plaie ouverte pendant vingt années, pour au final en faire un bandage à la lapine blessée et lui donner comme un souvenir de ce moment de confiance, celui où il lui avait assuré que jamais il ne l’abandonnerait.

Au final le vernaculaire n’était qu’une pièce évidente dans le tableau d’ensemble, un signe de confiance totale l’un envers l’autre.

 

Perdue dans ses rêveries, Élise s’aperçoit alors que sa fille, tête penchée et oreilles droites, la fixe d’un regard très interrogateur. Faisant comme si elle n’avait rien dit, la vieille renarde poursuit : « C’est juste qu’après votre accrochage je suis surprise que vous vous entendiez si bien.

– Ouais, on est parti de la mauvaise patte, répond Sirona après un bref instant, sentant que sa mère ne dira rien de plus sur sa remarque étrange. Mais depuis qu’elle m’a un chouilla sauvé, on a pris le temps de vraiment parler, glousse-t-elle. Et puis … elle rend Pibus tellement, tellement … hmm …

–  **Vivant ?** tente Élise souriante.

–  **Oui c’est exactement ça.** Leur complicité est sans commune mesure. Franchement j’en serai presque jalouse, si mon Charlie n’était pas aussi … attends, s’arrête soudain Sirona pour lancer un regard hésitant à sa mère. Tu..Tu sais qu’ils sont ensemble non ?

– Jeune fille ? Tu me crois déjà sénile à ce point-là ? Mon nez n’est peut-être plus ce qu’il était, mais il est difficile de rater la marque d’un de ses petits, même s’ils essaient de la cacher ». Élise ne peut empêcher ses oreilles de tomber en disant cela.

 

Voyant la réaction de sa mère, Sirona ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur également.

« Ils ne se cachent pas vraiment … Nick a peur du regard que les gens vont porter sur elle, et ils ne veulent pas être jugés au vu des événements de ces derniers mois.

– Tu as vraiment beaucoup parlé avec elle ma chérie

– Hmm … peut-être

– Je ne sais pas qu’elles vont être vos surprises, mais je suis maintenant aussi impatiente que toi.

– Ha ha ! Tu vois »

 

Alors que les deux renardes sont dans leur fou rire, le téléphone de Sirona se met à sonner.

Un rapide coup d’œil et un visage soudain rayonnant de bonheur indique facilement à Élise qui appelle, avant même que sa fille ne décroche.

« Ey ! Charlie d’amour ! Si tu appelles pour dire que tu vas être en retard je… de..de quoi ? Non ! »

 

Élise qui avait commencé à s’éloigner pour laisser un peu d’intimité à sa fille se retourne instantanément en entendant le ton affolé de Sirona.

Elle n’entend pas ce que dit l’interlocuteur, mais en voyant les larmes jaillir des yeux de la jeune renarde alors que ses oreilles tombent mollement et que sa queue s’enroule entre ses jambes tremblantes, elle sait que quelque chose de terrible est arrivé. Son instinct de mère lui noue l’estomac.

« Ni..Nicholas ? » Demande-t-elle d’une voix tremblante.

Sirona secoue la tête faiblement, « Il est à l’hôpital … Judy … elle est m..m… »

 

Alors que les mots de sa fille résonnent dans sa tête et que des larmes brûlantes lui montent aux yeux, Élise ne peut s’empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu’elle avait eu avec Nick des mois plus tôt, ce soir là où il avait frappé à sa porte, seul, l’air totalement perdu.

« Il faut rejoindre ton frère, dit sèchement Élise.

– Mais …

–  **Tout de suite !**  » jappe-t-elle.

Le ton impératif de l’allumeuse Wilde sort suffisamment Sirona de son état pour qu’elle se mette en branle et la détermination ardente, luisant dans les yeux d’Élise brûle toute hésitation.

 

 

        - Savannah Central – Baobab Général – 31 décembre – 18h42 -

 

En arrivant à l’hôpital les deux renardes sont réceptionnées par Charlie qui les guide en essayant tant bien que mal de calmer sa renarde effondrée.

 

Une fois arrivée où Nick et le chef Bogo attendent le temps se ralentit enfin pour Élise, mais lorsqu’elle voit ce qu’il reste de son fils son cœur se craque.

Après une salutation formelle de Bogo qui s’éloigne pour leur laisser un peu d’intimité elle saisit une patte de Nick entre les siennes … elle lui semble si froide, elle reconnaît à peine les yeux éteints qu’il lève vers elle lorsqu’elle prononce son nom.

«  **Nicholas, mon fils, mon petit. Je suis là. Ne te laisse pas aller, soit fort, pour toi et pour elle** , murmure la renarde en prenant la tête de son fils contre elle.

–  **Je … je n’ai rien pu faire … elle a eu besoin de moi et je n’étais pas là** , répond Nick d’une voix rauque d’avoir hurlé dans la ruelle alors qu’il sentait le cœur de Judy ralentir entre ses pattes.

–  **Shh. Ce n’est pas de ta faute Nicholas, tu m’entends. Tu ne l’as pas abandonnée, tu étais juste** …

–  **J’ai essayé … je lui ai tout donné … tout. Il doit la sauver !**  » lance-t-il en regardant sa mère fixement.

 

Élise met quelques instants à saisir l’implication de ce qu’il vient de dire, mais les mots suivants qui sortent de la gueule de Nick confirme ses déductions et provoque une exclamation contenue et une nouvelle coulée de larmes de Sirona un peu plus loin dans le couloir, toujours dans les bras de Charlie.

 

«  **Elle est mon foyer maman. Mon âme sœur … ma fulgurance. Sans elle je …**

–  **Je sais** **Nicholas.** Mais quoi qu’il arrive tu dois t’accrocher tu m’entends ? Tu n’as pas le droit d’abandonner.

– Sans elle je ne suis plus rien, couine Nick d’une voix étranglée. Elle est ma force, celle qui a cru en moi pour la première fois en vingt ans en voyant celui que je pouvais être … que je voulais être, et pas simplement le fourbe et sournois renard sans honneur que tout le monde attend que je sois sans même me donner une chance »

 

À ces mots en commun, Bogo sent un poids dans sa poitrine. Lui qui se voulait impartial, avait été le premier à préjuger sur son espèce cet excellent officier.

Charlie lui, fixe Nick intensément, ressentant toute la détresse de ce mammifère et toute la sincérité de ses mots. Son regard est étrange, comme s’il voyait le mammifère face à lui pour la première fois. Puis il baisse la tête vers Sirona, en larme, serrée contre lui et qui regarde son frère. Il remarque la queue de la renarde enroulée autour de lui, mais également sa propre queue à laquelle il a inconsciemment fait plus ou moins faire la même chose. Il ferme alors les yeux, serrant ses paupières fortement les unes contre les autres, une larme point au coin de chaque œil.

Mais lorsqu’il ouvre alors la gueule pour parler, la porte face à eux s’ouvre soudain sur une hase en blouse et l’attention de tous se braque sur elle.

 

« Bonsoir. Chef Bogo je présume ? Demande-t-elle en regardant le grand buffle.

– Tout à fait docteur. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demande-t-il sans attendre.

 

Le médecin regarde la petite troupe d’un air gênée. Bogo comprend ce qui la dérange et lance en s’avançant vers elle.

« La famille Hopps a été prévenue, mais la neige est tombée drue sur Bunnyburrow, ils ne pourront pas être présents tout de suite, pose Bogo d’un ton neutre sans équivoque avant de faire un signe de tête vers Nick, sa famille et Charlie. L’officier Wilde est son coéquipier et le sergent Shamaï son officier encadrant.

« J’entends bien chef … les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes », commence-t-elle donc sans pincette, provoquant un couinement lupin de désespoir chez Nick. La médecin surprise fronce brièvement les yeux vers le renard avant de poursuivre.

 

« Nous avons traité les composés connus de cette nouvelle drogue y compris le midnicampum holicithias provoquant un lourd stress sur le corps. Les prochaines heures seront décisives … mais… » dit-elle d’un ton démontrant malheureusement l’habitude aux mauvaises nouvelles.

Ce silence mortel des mammifères face à elle avec un leur d’espoir sans les yeux, attendant qu’elle continue … non vraiment personne ne pourrait réellement s’habituer à ça.

« … mais pour le moment elle a sombré dans le coma » conclue-t-elle en éteignant cette lueur.

 

Bogo est le premier à réagir.

« Docteur. N’y a-t-il rien de plus qui puisse être tenté ?

– Il faut que vous compreniez bien que la dose qu’a reçu l’officier Hopps aurait été dangereuse pour un loup. Qu’elle soit arrivée à l’hôpital en vie tient déjà du miracle, dit-elle sombrement. Elle a fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques dans l’ambulance avant d’arriver ici, et sa température est soudainement montée à des niveaux totalement anormaux … »

 

Élise perdit la suite des explications du médecin. La froideur de la patte de Nick, la fièvre étrange de Judy. ‘‘Je lui ai tout donné’’ avait-il dit … « Nick tu n’as pas fait ça ? » supplie Élise en elle-même.

 

« Pourquoi ? crie soudain Sirona en secouant la tête, la queue toute ébouriffée, provoquant le silence de tous. C’est injuste. Cette soirée devait être notre première vraie fête en famille depuis … je ne sais même pas si nous en avons déjà fait une ! »

La jeune renarde s’arrachant a Charlie lance un regard sombre au chef Bogo, à la surprise du médecin, plutôt habituée à ce que les proches se lâchent sur elle dans ces cas-là.

 

« Jamais je n’avais vu mon frère si heureux, et Judy, elle fait son possible pour aider les gens et ils … vous … » aboie la petite renarde en tendant une griffe accusatrice vers le gigantesque buffle, ses yeux d’émeraude et d’ambre brûlant de colère.

Bogo dans sa longue carrière a déjà été témoin de ce genre d’explosion de colère dans ces situations … et franchement tant qu’elle ne va pas plus loin, il ne se sent pas de lui faire le moindre reproche, surtout après ce qu’elle avait vécu entre les sabots de Doug.

 

« Sirona Morigane Wilde ! s’écrie par contre sa mère

– NON ! Est-ce trop demander à ce monde débile que d’avoir au moins une soirée de bonheur ? C’est injuste vous m’entendez ! s’écrie Sirona en commençant à chanceler. Ses yeux passent de Bogo à sa mère, puis au médecin avant de se perdre vers personne en particulier avec un sourire triste sur le visage.

 

« Tout ce que je voulais c’était voir tout le monde sourire ? Judy a mis tout ce qu’elle avait dans son présent, je voulais voir la tête stupide de Nick quand il l’écouterait », dit-elle en trébuchant, provoquant la réaction de tous, même de Nick qui s’était ‘‘réveillé’’ lorsque sa sœur avait parlé de Judy.

 

Mais Charlie est le plus prompt à réagir, et à peine Sirona commence-t-elle à tomber qu’il la saisit.

Les émotions, la fatigue, les hormones, tout se ligue contre la pauvre renarde qui frissonne. La doctoresse se dirige rapidement vers le téléphone de service pour appeler des secours en la voyant partir en état de choc.

« Tout ce que je voulais c’était pouvoir partager avec vous tous ce que je chéris depuis des semaines … voir ta tête mon p’tit loup, dit-elle en caressant la joue de Charlie et levant vers lui un regard débordant d’amour, mais sombrant lentement vers l’inconscience. Lorsque je t’aurais enfin dit que … je suis … enceinte »

 

 

        - Flock Street – Appartement de Judy et Nick – 1er janvier -

 

Après le déchaînement de colère et l’annonce de Sirona suivit de son évanouissement les choses étaient devenues un peu chaotique. « Pour être sûr que tout va bien » avait assuré la médecin, Sirona fut emmenée dans une chambre du service d’obstétrique suivie par un Charlie en état de choc.

 

Bogo avait demandé à Nick de rentrer chez lui, ce qu’il avait bien sûr refusé ne voulant pas rester loin d’elle au cas où elle aurait besoin de lui.

Voyant qu’il n’arriverait à rien, Bogo avait négocié avec l’hôpital pour que Nick puisse rester dans une salle de repos ou une chambre. Puis une fois fait il avait ordonné à Nick d’aller au moins chercher des vêtements propres et un nécessaire de toilette.

Élise étant venue en voiture avec Sirona proposa alors de le conduire là-bas et de le ramener ensuite. Bogo hésita un instant mais vis au visage de la mère renarde que discuter avec elle serait aussi inutile qu’avec son fils. Mais plutôt que de les laisser conduire seuls il les fit emmener par Wolford qui était comme d’autre venu aux nouvelles dès que possible.

 

Ralph était resté silencieux tout le trajet, ne sachant quoi dire. Son amitié avec Nick et leur proximité accrue depuis ses révélations sur ses origines avait permis au nez hors norme du limier du premier district de comprendre la relation des deux plus petits officiers. Il s’était toujours demandé comment il réagirait si des proches s’avéraient être xénos … et quand il s’était aperçu que Fangmeyer le laissait de moins en moins indifférent, il s’est aussi rendu compte que finalement ce qui importait c’était le bonheur apporté à l’autre. Mais voir Nick ainsi était douloureux pour le loup.

 

« Je vous attends ici Mme Wilde, Nick. Prenez tous le tant nécessaire, dit-il en s’installant contre le mur face à la porte d’entrée.

– <* **Ralph … mon frère. Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici** * > », rétorque Nick d’une voix sombre avant d’ouvrir et de passer le pas de sa porte sans attendre la moindre réponse.

 

Le loup et la renarde regarde tristement Nick entrer chez lui. Élise pose une patte bienveillante sur le bras du loup.

« Votre famille doit vous attendre pour cette veille du renouveau. Nous ferons vite pour que vous puissiez les rejoindre rapidement … Officier ?

– Wolford madame. Ralph Wolford, dit le loup gris en faisant un petit salut. Je … je suis un peu en froid avec ma famille, mais je crois que je vais faire mon possible ce soir pour arranger les choses.

– C’est une sage décision Ralph, <* **surtout pour un loup. Vous n’avez pas le type du solitaire … ne restez pas fâché avec votre meute** * >.

– <* **Non, en effet madame. Merci madame** * > » conclue Wolford alors qu’Élise lui fait un signe de tête avant de suivre son fils. Après une brève hésitation Wolford entre derrière elle et referme la porte.

 

 

***

 

Laissant les deux renards récupérer tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin dans la chambre et la salle de bain, Wolford tourne un peu dans le salon. La dernière fois qu’il était venu ici, ils avaient eu une discussion chargée en émotions et en révélations. Il sait qu’il n’oubliera jamais ce moment, mais être maintenant ici avec Judy dans cet état catastrophique … Wolford ne peut empêcher quelques larmes de se frayer un chemin le long de ses joues.

L’air est chargé de l’odeur du renard et de la lapine … et d’une touche d’intimité encore fraîche.

Il n’était pas sûr qu’ils aient été jusque-là, mais cette légère odeur de sexe traînant dans l’air ne fait qu’alourdir le poids dans sa poitrine, car il en sait suffisamment sur les renards pour savoir que la perte de leur compagnon peut être … « Non Ralph ! Tu ne dois pas penser à ça. Hopps va s’en sortir » gronde-t-il mentalement

 

Alors s’assied dans le canapé en essayant de chasser ses sombres pensées Wolford s’aperçoit qu’un coffret est posé sur la table basse en face de lui. Il est enturbanné d’un ruban vert et mauve avec un gros nœud sur le dessus dans lequel est accroché une carte avec ‘‘Nick’’ inscrit dessus avec un petit cœur à la place du point sur le i.

« <* **Par le sang de la meute** * >, jure-t-il en serrant les poings.

– En voilà un juron plein de gravité. Que ce passe-t-il ? » demande soudain la voix d’Élise derrière lui, provoquant sursaut et un petit jappement de peur du loup gris et un gloussement de la renarde.

 

Instantanément l’esprit de Wolford s’emballe, « Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? C’est sans doute un présent pour ce soir … il ne doit pas le voir … de quel droit peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? … ce n’est pas le moment ! Je dois … »

Mais la voix d’Élise interrompt sa tempête intérieure.

« Tiens. Qu’est-ce-que c’est ? » demande-t-elle. Mais à ses yeux qui s’écarquille Wolford comprend qu’elle vient de faire la même déduction que lui.

Leurs regards se croisent et y voient chez l’un l’autre la même hésitation, mais avant qu’une décision bonne ou mauvaise ne soit prise un bruit, semblable à un vacarme dans le calme du moment, retentit en direction de la salle de bain. Nick qui avait entendu le juron de son ami et la question sans réponse de sa mère s’est approché et vient de voir le coffret, lâchant tout ce qu’il tenait dans ses pattes.

 

Ils le regardent interdit, approcher d’un pas hésitant du coffret.

« Nick. Tu ne devrais peut-être … » tente vainement Élise incertaine. Mais Nick ne l’écoute pas et arrivant à leur niveau, prend lentement la carte avant de l’ouvrir pour la lire.

Un sourire se dessine sur le museau du renard alors que ses yeux s’humidifient.

Reposant la carte sur la table il saisit les deux extrémités du ruban et dénoue le coffret.

« Nick … » émet Wolford à son tour en tendant une patte vers le bras de son ami qui l’ignore. Lorsqu’il baisse les yeux vers la carte il voit écrit dessus « Surprise partie 1. Ouvre avant de nous rejoindre chez ta mère » avec une espèce de tête de lapin faisant un clin d’œil comme point final.

 

Lorsque le renard ouvre le coffret Wolford et Élise voient avec surprise deux télécommandes à l’intérieur. Une standard pour téléviseur et une petite qu’Élise reconnaît, celle de la vielle caméra que Nick avait offert à sa sœur peu de temps avant de quitter la maison.

Elle avait été la raison d’une de leur dernière grosse dispute car bien trop chère pour qu’il puisse normalement se la payer. Élise se souvient avoir vu pour la première fois ce sourire vide sur le visage de son fils alors qu’elle lui criait dessus, ce masque derrière lequel il a tout caché ces 10 dernières années.

Prenant les deux télécommandes, Nick utilise la première pour allumer son téléviseur. L’écran noir s’éclaire et laisse la place au visage de Judy, souriant mais semblant étrangement timide aux yeux de Wolford.

Ne pouvant plus longtemps se retenir de couiner, Nick s’assied lourdement sur le rebord du canapé, les yeux pleins de larmes fixés sur l’écran.

Machinalement il appuie sur le bouton lecture de la petite télécommande. La caméra placée dans le recoin à coter du lecteur DVD se met en marche et la voix de Judy empli alors le salon.

 

~*~

« Ahem … Nicholas … arg, ça fait trop sérieux, glousse-t-elle. Dans quelques mois cela fera deux ans que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

J’aurais aimé avoir un meilleur souvenir que celui d’être une lapine spéciste qui a suivit un renard dans une glacerie parce qu’elle pensait qu’il était forcement louche. Mais vois-tu, pour moi c’est la meilleure mauvaise décision que je n’ai jamais prise, dit elle alors que son rire clair et franc résonne dans le salon.

Ce que nous avons vécu, les dangers, les erreurs, les larmes … tous ça a créé un lien indéfectible entre nous. Un renard et une lapine amis, qui l’aurait cru hein ? Poursuit-elle en essuyant une larme aux coins de ses yeux. Mais pour moi tu es vite devenu mon meilleur ami, probablement le meilleur que je n’ai jamais eu, la seule personne a me soutenir pleinement, à me pousser à donner le meilleur de moi-même »

 

Après cette tirade Élise, en larme à son tour, rejoint son fils sur le canapé, enroulant sa queue autour de lui. Wolford lui, réfléchit à un moyen de sortir discrètement, ayant l’impression d’assister a un moment pour lequel il ne devrait pas être là.

 

« En tout cas Nick, dans quelques semaines, cela fera un an que nous travaillons ensemble. J’avoue que les premiers jours j’ai presque regretté cette idée de toi comme coéquipier tellement tu étais insupportable, lance-t-elle en souriant, ce qui provoque le premier gloussement de Nick depuis des heures. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte combien j’attendais avec impatience chaque matin que tu arrives avec un thé ou carotte-latté et une blague idiote, parce que tu trouves toujours le moyen de me faire sourire, même quand ça ne va pas. Tu m’as apporté un regard différent sur bien des choses sans jamais rien attendre en retour.

Au final je suis plus surprise de trouver tes atours de renard, de prédateur, attirant et excitant que d’être tombée amoureuse de toi, car tu es une personne merveilleuse Nick. Il était impossible de ne pas aimer celui que tu es vraiment et que tu essaies tant bien que mal de cacher »

 

Arrivé a ce niveau, même Wolford est en larme. Son impression d’être un intrus dans ce moment intime qu’était la déclaration d’amour de Judy est encore plus grande lorsque arrive la suite, mais il n’arrive plus à bouger, ravagé par la peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si elle …

 

« Mon doux renard. Dans quelque jour cela fera six mois que nous nous sommes unis pour la première fois, dit Judy bien plus timidement avec un joli fard assombrissant l’intérieur de ses oreilles. Tu m’as fait vivre le jour le plus merveilleux de toute ma vie, mais plus important tu as accepté mon passé, mon étrangeté, mes erreurs … sans la moindre hésitation. Franchement je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait pour mériter un compagnon tel que toi »

Un profond soupir s’échappe de la lapine, suivit d’un reniflement et d’une larme essuyée rapidement.

« Je sais que tu aurais sans doute voulu le fêter mieux que ce que le peu de temps que nous laisse l’enquête, mais ne t’en fait pas je vais corriger tous ça ce soir. Vois-tu ces six mois de tranquillité ont été merveilleux, mais j’ai beaucoup réfléchi et … j’en ai assez de me demander comment le dire à mes parents, j’en ai assez de me demander comment nos collègues vont réagir, j’en ai assez de me préoccuper de ce que les journaux vont peut-être en dire … Tu es mon partenaire, mon meilleur ami, mon amant, **mon âme sœur.** **Et rien ni personne ne changera ça**  »

 

Wolford qui jusqu’à présent avait la désagréable sensation d’assister à une veillée funéraire en voyant les deux renards serrés l’un contre l’autre, souriants, pleurants en écoutant Judy parler, ne peut s’empêcher de regarder l’écran surpris, car même s’il n’a pas compris il sait pour en avoir déjà entendu que Judy vient de parler Vulpin. Un bref coup d’œil vers Nick et Élise lui indique qu’ils n’ont pas l’air surpris. Mais un sursaut de l’image fait réagir les deux renards et attire l’œil du loup, Judy est maintenant en uniforme et l’éclairage est différent.

 

« C’est donc pour cela que j’ai décidé de parler à ta mère, dit Judy avec un grand sourire un peu narquois imitant son renard à la perfection. J’ai pas mal discuté avec Sirona et je sais que normalement ce sont les renardes qui doivent faire ces premiers pas normalement. Donc maintenant que tu as eu ta surprise numéro un, prend la boite avec toi et ramène tes fesses rousses à ToundraTown pour assister à la partie deux … quant à la troisième et la plus importante … Ça s’appelle une carotte, trésor. Boom ! » conclue-t-elle avec son petit déhanché qui rappel tant de souvenirs à Nick.

~*~

 

Élise fixe un moment l’écran devenu noir, absorbant les informations qu’elle vient d’apprendre et surtout contemplant l’ampleur des sentiments de la lapine pour son fils.

Wolford est le premier à rompre le silence

« Nick … je suis désolé mon frère, j’aurai dû sortir, dit-il sur un ton penaud.

– Pourquoi prendre la boite ? Demande soudain Nick, mais ne semblant poser la question à personne.

– Hein ? De quoi est-ce que … » bafouille Wolford.

– Pourquoi me demander de … ça s’appelle une ca … »

Un air de compréhension se dessine soudainement sur le visage du renard. Élise et Wolford, complètement perdus, le regarde tendre une patte tremblante vers le coffret.

Du bout des doigts il appuie sur le papier kraft orange et violet garnissant la boite, les enfonçant lentement entre les morceaux chiffonnés. Rapidement ses doigts entre en contact avec un objet caché en dessous qu’il saisit et extrait lentement.

La renarde et le loup observent Nick sortir presque religieusement un objet totalement incongru de la boite. Un ridicule stylo en forme de carotte.

 

Wolford se souvient avoir vu Judy avec de nombreuse fois, mais il voit bien à l’air de Nick qu’il y a une histoire derrière ce stylo, quelque chose de lié à Judy.

Élise ne voit qu’un stylo bizarre avec des espèces de trous sur un côté et un bouton non loin. Par contre ce qu’elle voit c’est la façon dont Nick le tien, le pouce à quelques millimètres du bouton et tremblant de plus en plus.

« Nicholas ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Que se passe-t-il ?

– Judy … elle … elle m’a piégé avec ce stylo et nous avons fait tomber Bellwether avec.

– A..avec un stylo ? » s’exclame Élise et Wolford.

Un sourire triste étire les babines sèches du renard, et alors qu’il tourne vers eux un regard rougit d’avoir pleuré, il appuie sur le bouton.

 

« Tu sais ce que ce stylo représente pour nous, donc malgré le côté un peu saugrenu de la chose ça m’a paru cohérent …  **Nicholas. Je sais que nous ne sommes un couple que depuis 6 mois, mais au final je crois que nous sommes ensemble depuis plus longtemps. Je sais aussi au fond de moi que plus de temps ne serait qu’une perte de temps car après l’avoir tourné dans tous les sens pour moi c’est devenu une évidence …… Nicholas Pibérius Wilde.** **Acceptes-tu de faire de moi une femelle comblée en me faisant l’immense honneur et bonheur de m’épouser ?**  »

 

 

        - Flock Street – Appartement de Judy et Nick – 1er janvier -

 

Après  une fin de journée terrifiante, rongé par le désespoir et l’inquiétude, et après  avoir entendu  l’incroyable  déclaration de Judy  et la demande qu’elle aurait dû faire à l’amour de sa vie lors d’une soirée de rire et de bonheur  sapent les dernières onces de force de Nick. Alors qu’un flot de larmes détrempe la fourrure de ses joues il se met soudain à trembler et il se roule en boule autour du précieux stylo.

 

Wolford et Élise se précipitent, inquiet de le voir s’effondrer ainsi et tout deux sont surpris du contact glacé du corps du renard.

Élise, elle, est choquée par cette sensation morbide, comme si toute chaleur avait quitté le corps de son fils.

Après un moment d’hésitation, Wolford décide de porter son ami dans sa chambre pour le coucher au chaud, espérant aussi que les odeurs intimes bien plus fortes de  cette pièce, apporteront du réconfort au renard frissonnant.

 

Et alors qu’Élise se morfond de nouveau sur l’état de ses enfants, et que Wolford couvre le corps grelottant de Nick avec la couette, posant près de lui l’oreiller où l’odeur de sa compagne est la plus forte. Le renard se calme légèrement lorsque la senteur sucrée, florale et terreuse s’insinue dans son être … le faisant glisser dans l’inconscience.

 

 

***

 

Judy … son odeur de fleurs printanières,  délicatement sucrée avec la note terreuse assez typique des lapins … terreuse … et de vie i lles pierres humides … et de métal … du sang …

 

Une douleur  aiguë et  lancinante  vrille la poitrine  de Nick  … Il sent que  s a  fourrure sous sa clavicule est poisseuse … Sa respiration est sifflante …

 

« Jack ? »  demande dans un murmure une voix inquiète.

Nick redresse la tête en direction de la voix, mais le mouvement provoque un flash de douleur dans sa poitrine lui arrachant un cri.

«  Jack ! » crie la voix.

 

Lentement Nick ouvre des yeux larmoyant de douleur  pour contempler la source de sa souffrance.  Jaillissant  incongrûment de sa poitrine au milieu  d’une touffe de fourrure teintée du rouge sombre du sang séché, une tige de bois … non, un carreau  d’arbalète , se corrige-t- il  sans savoir comment il le sait .

 

« Fortitude, aidez-le, dit la voix en une supplique au Céleste. Ne bouge pas Jack, économise tes forces »

Il relève lentement la tête. D es barreaux … Il est enfermé dans une cellule éclairée faiblement par la peu de lumière passant à travers  un soupirail.

Face à lui, dans une cellule identique, une renarde au pelage beige clair presque blanc, est enchainée au mur, nue et souillée. Elle le regarde de ses magnifiques yeux du bleu clair du ciel d’hiver, mais malheureusement rougis par les pleurs.

 

Étrangement il sait  que sous le clair manteau hivernal se cache le roux miel de son pelage d’été … il se souvient de sa première rencontre avec elle, il y a presque  trois ans lorsqu e lui et son groupe la sauvèrent  in extremis d’une descente de la garde royale et qu ’elle se présenta  ensuite  être l’auteur du comte pamphlétaire ‘‘ Robin des Bois’’  dans lequel un renard, Robin de Loxley, venait en aide aux pauvres gens en ridiculisant le Roi Jean.

Ce qui avait failli lui coûter la vie et qui avait subjugué Nick est que non contente de se moquer du Roi et d’essayer de faire passer un renard pour un saint, elle avait donné vie au personnage en aidant les petites gens de Kêrloened.

 

Toute renarde qu’elle était, la force et le courage de cette femelle avait donné un coup de fouet à son petit mouvement de rébellion, les mâles ne voulant pas paraître moins vaillant s .

D irectement et indirectement, elle avait permis au groupe dit  ‘‘ les  sauvages’’  composé contre toute attente de proies et de petits prédateurs,  de prendre de l’ampleur.

Une certaine confusion s’était installée et leur avait permis de mieux se dissimuler, l es gens  pensant par exemple  que  comme le groupe de Robin,  ils se cachaient vraiment dans la forêt de Deerbrooke, enfin de Carnonvera comme on l’appelait autrefois.

 

Brisant un instant le contact avec les perles azur qui le fixe, Nick baisse les yeux, à part quelques plaies légères et des coups dissimulés sous sa courte fourrure gris clair, rien de grave. Il se permet quelques petits mouvements brefs pour vérifier que ses longues oreilles sont intactes … si le saignement de sa poitrine ne reprend pas, il verra sûrement un autre jour se lever.

 

«  Jack ? » l’appelle-t-elle avec un pointe non dissimulé de tendresse dans la voix.

En relevant les yeux vers elle il repense à tous ce qu’ils ont vécu depuis, tous ce qu’elle avait accompli, le respect  que ses compagnons avaient exprimé envers  cette paria parmi les parias  et  que lentement, presque tous avaient commencé à voir comme une source d’inspiration,  une amie.

 

~* ~

 

M alheureusement ils avaient mis la patte sur certains documents secrets du roi. Ils avaient été dès lors traqués par la terrible meute des Ysgrinnen et trahis par l’un des leurs … un de ceux qu’il appelait frère.  Eux qui avaient été une épine dans le pied du roi pendant quatre ans, ils étaient tombés en quelques mois. Et jusqu’au bout elle était restée la forte et fière femelle qu’elle était ,  celle qui l’ avait séduit.

Lui, Jack ‘‘ Savage’’  Siconnil,  venant de la bourgade ruinée de Connilzbourg, broyée sous les taxes royales,  il lui avait fallu du temps pour l’accepter, mais cette femelle, tout prédateur qu’elle était, il en était tombé amoureux  fou …  tout proie qu’il était.  Un lapin et une renarde … une histoire digne de figurer dans un comte.  Mais comment ne pas aimer cette lumière, cette force souriant face aux difficultés ? Comment ne pas aimer Eryn n C oll skye ?

 

« Tu … tu vas bien Skye ? demande-t-il d’une voix sifflante.

– Crétin de lapin, rigole-t-elle tristement. Tu crois que tu es en état de t’inquiéter pour moi ?

– Je m’inquiéterai toujours pour toi, rusée renarde » glisse-t-il avec un gloussement qu’il regrette aussitôt, car la petite quinte de toux qu’il provoque est accompagnée d’une douleur atroce lorsque le carreau remue dans la plaie et que respirer devient difficile.

 

« Jack, s’écrie-t-elle alors terrifiée. Ne dis plus rien mon cœur. Respire calmement … je t’en prie »

Nick lève un regard brouillé par la douleur vers elle et se permet un petit sourire penaud. Elle pleure de nouveau … à cause de lui … ses merveilleux yeux couleur s de ciel sont en larme s … « c’est étrange, pense Nick fugacement au bord de l’évanouissement. Les larmes et la lumière donne nt une étrange teinte aux yeux de la renarde … ils ont l’air violet …  comme … «  Judy » dit une voix lointaine.

 

 

***

 

N ick se réveille en sursaut, l’esprit encore perdu entre le rêve et la réalité.

Tout autour de lui une odeur féminine … sa lapine. Clignant rapidement des yeux il s’aperçoit qu’il est dans leur chambre, leur lit. Par réflexe il tend une patte à la recherche de son amour, mais elle n’est pas là.

Elle est surement déjà debout en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, c’est son tour cette semaine … mais soudain il se rend compte que la place est froide, que l’odeur n’est pas fraiche et surtout le réveil aux chiffres rougeâtres arbore le petit ‘pm’ de l’après-midi.

De l’autre côté de la porte des voix se font entendre … sa mère … Wolford … Bogo. Pourquoi sont-ils là chez-eux ? De quoi parlent-ils ? Quelles nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes ?

 

Nick est sur le point de se lever lorsqu’il se rend compte qu’il tient quelque chose dans sa patte … une carotte … non, le stylo carotte. Le stylo avec  lequel Judy …

« Judy  …  » dit-il d ans un murmure  horrifié alors que toute la réalité de la veille lui revient.

 

« En ce qui concerne l’overdose ils sont favorables. Son cœur a tenu le choc et son pronostic vital n’est plus engagé,  entend-il alors  dire  la voix profonde de Bogo.

–  **Par sa flamme** , merci, dit la voix de sa mère.

– Mais … Wi … Nick dort toujours ? demande le buffle, hésitant.

– Chef ? Demande la voix de Wolford inquiet.

– Ils se battent toujours contre sa fièvre, dit enfin Bogo après un profond soupir. Mais ils sont surtout inquiets des dommages neurologiques provoqués par les toxines du Dusk Howl. Ils ne savent pas quand elle sortira du coma mais surtout ils ne savent pas dans quel état … Hopps pourrait ne plus jamais être … »

Une voix interrompt le chef et fais se retourner les trois mammifères assis dans le salon.

 

« **…… Nicholas Pibérius Wilde. Acceptes-tu de faire de moi une femelle comblée en me faisant l’immense honneur et bonheur de m’épouser ?** »

Dans l’encadrement de la porte de la chambre Nick, regardant vers eux mais ne les voyant plus, le stylo enregistreur dans la patte d’où s’échappe la voie de Judy.

«  Oui mon tit  cœur … bien sûr que je le veux » dit-il en souriant avant de s’effondrer.

 

 

        - Rainforest District –  Quartier de Ficus Grove – 2 janvier -

 

N ick avance d’un pas décidé, sans  vraiment  regarder autour de lui,  ignorant les regards inquisiteurs le scrutant depuis les ombres . Son visage est fermé et son regard brûle d’une froideur inhabituelle.

 

~*~

Il y a quelques heures, après son évanouissement il était revenu à lui sue son canapé, la tête sur les genoux de sa mère. L’appartement était silencieux et calme, Wolford et Bogo semblait être parti.

«  **Tu lui** **as** **donné t** **a flamme** **n’est-ce pas** ?  d emande  calmement Élise.

–  **Elle est** **mon foyer maman** **.** **Peu m’importe qu’elle soit une lapine** , répond-il d’une voix un poil trop sèche. **Si je la** **perds** …

–  **Je sais mon chéri … Je sais.** **Je l’accepte tel qu’elle est à bras ouvert.** **Mais** … »

Interrompant Élise,  Nick se redresse brutalement et se dirige vers l a porte d ’entrée.

 

 

Nick avance sans hésiter, il sait où il va. Il n’est pas venu depuis presque trois ans dans cette zone de Rainforest, l’Humus comme certain l’appellent, le plus petit quartier mal famé de Zootopia mais pas le moins dangereux. Bien sur la végétation le rend plus coloré qu’Happy town, les fleurs une meilleure odeur. Mais pour ceux qui savent regarder par-delà les troncs et les ruelles sombres, on y voit des bâtiments dévorés par l’humidité et les racines leur donnant un air presque organique, mais malades, presque cancéreux.

 

 

« Nicholas ! s’écrie Élise en lui saisissant le bras. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu dois  …

–  **Ils ont essayé de la tuer maman** , grogne Nick sans regarder sa mère. **Ils l’ont** **peut-être** **détruite pour toujours.**

–  **T** **u n’en sais rien ? Peut-être qu’elle** …

–  **NON !** Gronde-t-il crocs à l’air, menaçant. **Pas de pardon pour eux.** **Ils veulent priver ce monde de sa lumière ? Je vais leur montrer un monde sans espoir**  »

Déjà surprise que son fils montre les crocs face à elle, ce sont ses yeux qui font que la patte sans force d’Élise le laisse partir. Elle a vu bien des émotions passer dans les yeux de son fils au fils des années, mais jamais cette froide et amère chose qu’est la haine.

~* ~

 

Lorsqu’il arrive devant une station service abandonnée, il tourne et marche vers l’arrière du bâtiment délabré. Il repère rapidement le van de Finnick, garé dans l’ancien garage mais continue vers une porte métallique dénotant étrangement avec le reste des lieux … tous comme les caméras de sécurité émaillant la zone pour qui sait les voir.

 

Nick s’avance jusqu’à la porte et appuie sur un bouton semblable à celui d’un interphone.

« Je n’ai pas commandé de pizza, lance une voix métallique.

– Honey, c’est moi, lance-t-il sur un ton blasé.

– Nicky ? … tu es sûr qu’ils ne t’ont pas suivi ? demande la voix déformée par le vieil interphone.

– <* Honey, s’il te plaît … *> gronde-t-il-il alors en Mustellin.

Un crachotement signale la coupure du micro, suivit d’un bourdonnement  électrique et d’un claquement métallique. Un sifflement émanant du pourtour de la porte signale à Nick qu’elle est enfin  déverrouillée. Sans attendre il entre et referme derrière lui alors que les bruits se font de nouveaux entendre, indiquant le verrouillage de l’entrée.

 

Le capharnaüm face à lui n’est éclairé que par la faible lumière d’une balise de sortie de secours, seuls sa vision de prédateur et l’habitude des lieux lui permettent de trouver son chemin au milieu des outils, débris et autres protrusions métallique dangereusement pointues.

Rapidement il arrive devant une espèce d’écoutille ouverte  dans le sol et donnant sur un trou sombre au bord duquel les premières marche s d’une échelle mènent dans les ténèbres.

 

 

***

 

Assis dans une espèce de salon face à un Finnick à l’air toujours aussi grincheux et une blairelle entre deux âges aux traits tirés. Nick essai d’ignorer volontairement le mur couvert d’articles de journaux, de photos et de notes griffonnées à la patte, le tout punaisé et relié de fils de différentes couleurs.

Le mur était plus encombré que lors de sa dernière visite, agrémenté sans surprise de  multiples photos de Bellwether,  ainsi que quelques-unes de Ramsès et d’un de ses deux complices … Woolter s’il se souvient bien. Il remarque également qu’un article du Happy Town Hérald datant  de ses premiers mois et intitulé , ‘‘ Un renard dans la police ,  traître ou nouveau Robin ?’’

M ais la raison principale qui lui fait détourner le regard est la photo de Judy, l’air abattue, au-dessus d’un article sur la conférence de presse de l’affaire des mammifères disparut.

 

« Alors l’poulet ? Pourquoi tu m’as fait v’nir ici ? demande la voix étonnamment grave du petit fennec, apportant à Nick une distraction bienvenue.

– Allons, allons Finn. Tu dis ça comme si tu n’étais pas content de me voir, rétorque tristement la blairelle.

– J’t’aime bien Honey, tu l’sais, mais ton … ton bunker là, ben y m’fout les ch’tons, grommelle Finnick, bras croisés, oreilles basses.

– Ha ha. Il est mignon », glousse-t-elle en tendant une patte pour lui ébouriffer la tête alors que Finn regarde la patte approcher prêt à mordre.

 

«  Vous avez fini ? » aboie Nick,  les faisant sursauter. Nick en bon comique de service est toujours le premier à lancer des blagues, mais là son air sombre, fatigué et peu enclin  à supporter leur chamaillerie  inquiète Finn et Honey.

«  Nick … Qu’est-c’qui t’arrive mamm ? demande Finnick, sourcil s froncés.

– Esteban », lance simplement le renard.

Le prénom provoque un froncement de sourcil de la part d’Honey, mais c’est la colère qui déforme le visage du fennec qui commence à grogner.

 

« Cette saloperie de coyote Kinhalien est en vie ? demande Finnick pour être sûr qu’il a bien compris.

– Attendez. Cet Esteban là ? Celui qui a faillit destituer Big il y a 12 ans ?

– Destituer ? Moi j’dirais juste tuer, lance Finnick dans un reniflement moqueur. Si c’t’idiot d’roux n’avait pris la balle à la place de Big, Toundratown s’rait devenu pire qu’l’Humus … »

 

Honey surprise, voire choquée, regarde Nick qui touche inconsciemment sa chemise au-dessus de sa poche de poitrine, là où se cache la cicatrice que Judy avait observée lors du début de leur collocation. Elle l’avait vue à de maintes reprises ensuite mais ne lui avait jamais demandé, se disant qu’il en parlerait lorsque le moment serait venu.

« … et sans ça Nick-gaud aurait fini en glaçon dans Polar Straight après l’tapis en poil de cul, termine Finnick en rigolant.

– Merci de ce commentaire hilarant Big Guy, mais si je t’ai demandé de venir ici c’est parce que j’ai certaines choses à vous dire, et surtout à vous demander », dit Nick, cassant de nouveau l’ambiance.

Le ton glacé de leur ami n’échappe à aucun des deux mammifères présents, mais la tristesse qui passe sur son visage coupe toute remarque.

 

~*~

Lentement il sort un papier sur lequel est dessiné la tête de lupidé sur un astre stylisé.

« Il y a presque un an lors de ma première vraie enquête j’ai trouvé une pochette de GHB portant ce symbole. Puis dans la chambre du gamin disparut, Micha Growley, des gélules portant la même marque »

Alors que ses deux comparses observent le symbole, Nick laisse passer quelques instants avant de reprendre.

 

« Je t’ai demandé de trouver des infos sur les gamins Finn, mais j’ai également demandé à Gwennyn de me fournir ce qu’elle pouvait sur ces gélules.

– Gwen ? Cette sale pu …

– Oui Finn, celle-là même, l’interrompt Nick. Et avant que tu ne craches plus d’insanité, je te rappelle qu’à moins que tu ne sois prêt à écarter les cuisses, elle sait récolter certaines informations mieux que quiconque »

Le petit renard sable se renfrogne en grommelant à propos des confidences sur l’oreiller alors qu’Honey lui tapote l’épaule en signe de soutien.

 

« Entre le labo du ZPD et Gwen, il en est ressortie que ces dealers sont responsables de l’arrivée du Dusk Howl dans nos rues »

À cette annonce le fennec et la blairelle deviennent silencieux et concentrés alors qu’une lueur de colère passe dans leurs yeux.

« Et Esteban est derrière tout ça ? demande Finnick.

– Oui, pose Nick comme un fait, mais j’ai l’impression qu’il y a plus. Déjà lors de cette affaire de club de combat illégal j’ai été agressé par un bison parlant lupin et qui m’a appelé **Gulpil** après avoir parlé de son ‘‘maître’’.

– Il t’a appelé quoi ? Attends … agressé ? demande Honey alors que Finnick lui, fixe Nick l’air choqué.

– Un vieux nom dérivé de, hmm …Goupil, l’ancien nom des renards en lupin, essaie-t-il de phonétiser en commun, en ignorant au passage la deuxième question.

– Nick … qu’est-ce que …, dit alors Finnick d’une voix inquiète, la queue entre ses jambes.

– Honey, Finn… » le coupe Nick une fois de plus.

Le léger trémolo dans la voix du renard roux les fait tiquer. Jamais ils n’ont vu Nick dans un tel état, son contrôle habituel craquant de toute part.

 

« Nicky ? Que s’est-il passé ? » demande Finnick étrangement doux en posant une patte sur le bras de Nick. Le fennec la retire aussitôt surpris par la fraîcheur du contact.

Le renard roux lui coule un regard d’une tristesse insondable, faisant picoter les yeux du petit fennec grincheux.

– Judy … Elle est dans le coma … Ils ont essayé de la tuer …

– Judy ? Hopps ? Le premier lapin du ZPD ? Interroge Honey dans un murmure, troublée par l’état des deux renards.

– Ouais … sa compagne, lance Finnick avant de hausser un sourcil devant l’étonnement de Nick. Sérieusement ? Depuis le temps qu’on se connait, tu crois vraiment que je ne m’en étais pas rendu compte ?

– Que veux-tu que l’on fasse Nick ? » demande Honey soudain étrangement sérieuse.

 

Nick reste pensif un instant, agréablement surpris par l’absence de réaction négative vis-à-vis de son couple. « Comme quoi les parias apprennent à être plus ouvert d’esprit » pense-t-il. Un fragment du rêve lui revient alors en mémoire à cette pensée, mais il a des choses plus importantes à faire pour le moment.

 

« Je veux tout ce que vous pourrez trouver sur ces enfoirés, dit Nick froidement. Honey je te fournirais tout ce dont tu as besoin pour les traquer sur le réseau. Finn … je vais solder mes faveurs pour récupérer tout ce que je peux auprès de nos contacts.

– Nick. Tu t’rends compte que …

–  **Finn …** **on ne sait pas si elle va se réveiller, ni ce qu’il restera d’elle …** **rien n’a plus d’importance maintenant. Tout ce qu’il me reste c’est ça … il faut les abattre**  »

Conclue Nick en se retournant pour sortir du bunker.

Honey lance un regard inquiet au fennec qui lui fait un oui de la tête avant de se diriger vers ses ordinateurs. Finnick s’élance derrière le renard roux, montant péniblement les barreaux jusqu’à la sortie.

Une fois dehors il monte dans son van et pousse un long soupir fasse à la tache qui l’attend, mais aussi pour essayer de lutter contre la boule qui se forme dans sa gorge en pensant à l’état de son ami … son frère.

Oui, il avait compris que lui et la lapine étaient devenus un couple. Il ne le comprenait pas et il trouvait ça bizarre, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de les trouver totalement faits l’un pour l’autre. Même en la côtoyant peu il avait appris à apprécier la lapine capable d’arnaquer un renard et il n’avait jamais vu Nick si sincèrement heureux … et maintenant …

Un frisson parcourt l’échine du fennec en pensant à ce qui risque d’advenir de son ami suivit d’une bouffée de rage contre ceux qui avaient gâché tout ça … oui, il fallait qu’ils payent.

 

 

        - Zootopia – Savannah Central – 9 janvier -

 

Une voix résonnant dans les couloirs fait se retourner mammifères hospitalier et patients.

 

« COMMENT ÇA, TRANSFÉRÉE ? » Hurle Nick sur un infirmier.

Le renard à beau être trois fois plus petit que lui, son apparence défaite, son air épuisé et la lueur de rage dans ses yeux aux pupilles aussi fines qu’une lame de couteau mettent l’impala mal à l’aise.

 

« Écoutez monsieur, je ne fais que vous donner les informations que j’ai. La famille de l’officier Hopps l’a fait transférer, explique l’infirmier.

– Mais … mais pourquoi ?

– Leurs spécialistes pour lagomorphes sont les meilleurs et …

– Comment avez-vous pu la laisser partir dans son état ? le coupe Nick.

– Je … je ne sais … bafouille l’impala.

– Elle est citoyenne des Tri-Burrow » dit alors une voix ferme derrière eux.

Un air de soulagement se forme sur le visage de l’infirmier alors que Nick se retourne prêt à invectiver l’inopportun pour se retrouver face à face avec la hase qui a traité Judy.

 

« Quel rapport avec … gronde Nick

– J’ai émis mon désaccord mais sur son transfert, mais les lois souveraines des Tri-Burrows donnent aux chefs de familles lapins droit de décision sur leurs enfants qui n’ont pas encore fondé leur propre famille, poursuit le docteur sans broncher et ignorant le grognement du renard.

– C’est stupide, s’exclame Nick.

– Pas plus que la reconnaissance du statut d’alphas des meutes de loups à Zootopia et Ys.

– Pourquoi ? » geint Nick. Tout son être semble se recroqueviller, vaincu. Pourquoi tout le monde veut me l’enlever ? »

La hase le regarde s’éloigner. Certaines choses dans le comportement du renard l’avait fait tiquer. Les soins et analyses faites sur Judy avait fini de confirmer ce qu’elle soupçonnait et l’avait inquiété, mais le peu qu’elle savait sur les renards avait été chamboulé par cette famille hors norme et elle s’était prise de sympathie pour eux. Malheureusement le temps qu’elle finisse de réfléchir à la meilleure chose à faire, Nick était parti.

 

 

***

 

Clawhauser est en train de discuter comme a son habitude du dernier single de Gazelle. Entendant la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir il relève la tête, son large sourire étirant son museau, mais son sourire tombe instantanément.

Nick, premier renard du ZPD, toujours prêt à discuter avec lui, à blaguer régulièrement et lancer divers paris sur la moindre rumeur, Nick que Clawhauser aime à considérer comme un ami vient d’entrer, mais à plus l’impression de voir une forme de fumée, prêt à s’évaporer au moindre courant d’air.

Clawhauser avait vu se former l’un des meilleurs duos du Premier District, mais aussi il en était persuadé, vu naître une relation rare et incroyable. Les derniers doutes avaient malheureusement été balayés par l’état du renard suite à l’agression de Judy. Il avait déjà vu des collègues moralement abattus par un coéquipier à l’hôpital, mais l’état du renard était sans commune mesure … seul un sentiment bien plus fort pouvait provoquer une telle détresse.

 

« Nick ? Tu n’es de service que cet après-midi non ? demande le guépard grassouillet.

Après avoir constaté de son état et en avoir discuté avec Élise, ce qui avait apporté quelques lumières peu rassurantes, Bogo avait décidé de mettre Nick en service administratif partiel pour que ses collègues le gardent à l’œil et suivit régulier par la psy du service.

 

« Bonjour Ben. Le chef est là ? Demande Nick sans l’once d’un sourire ou d’une remarque.

– Euh … Oui, oui. Il n’a pas de ren …

– Merci » répond-il sans le laisser terminer.

Nick se dirige directement vers l’ascenseur sans décocher un mot à qui que ce soit.

Clawhauser ravale péniblement les larmes qui menacent et essai de reprendre son poste normalement. Mais il ne peut s’empêcher une prière muette. « Faites qu’elle se réveille et que tout aille pour le mieux, je vous en supplie »

 

~*~

 

« Entrez Wilde », tonne la voix de Bogo au moment où il va pour toquer à la porte.

Il s’est toujours demandé comment ce satané cul de buffle faisait ça, mais aujourd’hui il s’en moque et se contente d’entrer.

 

« Asseyez-vous Wilde. Je pense savoir pourquoi vous êtes là … l’hôpital m’a appelé ce matin, dit Bogo sans détour.

– Bien, nous allons gagner du temps alors, répond Nick aussi directement.

– Wilde … Nick. Je sais ce que vous traversez, mais … commence-t-il avant d’être interrompu par un rire aigre et moqueur du renard. Une bouffée de colère hérisse les poils de la nuque du grand buffle, les deux mâles se toisent du regard un instant.

 

« Permettez-moi d’en douter chef, lance Nick sans baisser les yeux.

– Permission refusée, dit sèchement Bogo. Ne jugez jamais de ce que savent ou non les gens sans savoir Wilde. Quoi qu’il en soit vous …

– Je prends un congé sans solde à durée indéterminée.

– Qu’est-ce que c’est que …

– Ils l’ont emmené à Bunnyburrow, c’est là que je vais. Si vous essayez de m’en dissuader …

– Wilde … Vous le pouvez vous opposer à la législation des …

– Je n’y vais pas pour faire des histoires chef. Ils ont leurs règles, grand bien leur fasse. Mais ma fian… compagne est là-bas, j’y vais. Point final »

Bogo tique sur le mot a moitié prononcé mais ne relève pas, il se contente d’un soupir style ouragan déplaçant quelques papiers sur son bureau.

 

« Bien », dit-il simplement comme si tout était entendu. Nick ne peut retenir sa mâchoire qui tombe un peu, s’étant préparé à bien plus d’opposition. Bogo venait de jeter aux ordures ses meilleurs arguments comme si de rien n’était … le vieux buffle devenait à chaque fois meilleur à ce jeu-là.

 

« Depuis que la conseillère municipale Mahibésso a pris en patte les conflits inter classes et décidée de me casser les cornes au passage, je n’ai ni l’envie ni la patience de faire quoi que ce soit … allez auprès d’elle Nick, et revenez-nous en forme tous les deux … C’est un ordre », lance Bogo avant de lancer un regard vers le tiroir où il range son whisky dont il a trop abusé à son goût ces derniers temps.

Nick regarde son chef, moins surpris de ses paroles que par l’air sincère qu’il a aperçu dans ses yeux. Ce n’est pas la première fois et il sait que le têtu chef du ZPD tient bien plus a ses officiers qu’il ne l’avouera jamais, mais cette fois il y voit un quelque chose de plus paternel.

 

« Chef. Une dernière chose, dit Nick en posant une clef USB sur le bureau. Je sais que malgré nos progrès du mois dernier l’enquête n’avance pas aussi vite que vous ne le voudriez.

– Je n’ai aucun reproche à faire, à aucun de vous cinq. Et surtout pas après … Vous faites tous du bon boulot.

– Mais ce n’est pas assez, et ils s’en sont pris à l’un d’entre nous, dit-il alors en poussant la clef vers Bogo. J’ai utilisé tous mes contacts et toutes mes ressources pour trouver tout ce que j’ai pu sur ceux derrière le Dusk Howl »

Bogo fixe Nick, les yeux écarquillés. Avant qu’il ne dise un mot Nick poursuit.

 

« Je connais les procédures et presque tout est utilisable légalement pour l’enquête, quant au reste je suis sûr que nos ‘‘amis’’ du BEC sauront quoi en faire. Passez mes salutations à Sculder.

– Wilde … comment ?

– Je ne dois plus rien à personne et plus personne n’a de dette envers moi. Solde de tous compte, la page est tournée » termine-t-il avec un petit salut de deux doigts en sautant de la chaise.

Bogo ne dit rien et regarde rapidement entre la clef et le renard en train de sortir.

A peine la porte se referme-t-elle que Nick entend Bogo dire « Clawhauser, envoyez-moi Shamaï, Wolford et Fangmeyer … et je vais avoir besoin d’une autre bouteille … non je n’ai rien dis »

 

Une ombre de regret passe sur le visage du renard qui se dirige vers la sortie du Central.

Clawhauser n’ose pas l’interpeller cette fois, car si Nick à l’air plus vivant qu’à son entrée, son regard est aussi bien plus dur. L’arrivé de Charlie, Ralph et Tanya lui demandant ce qu’il se passe l’arrache à ses ruminations.

 

Dehors Nick regarde rapidement les prochains trains pour Bunnyburrow et grogne en voyant qu’il n’y a rien avant le lendemain matin. Après une réservation rapide, il compose un numéro qu’il pensait ne plus avoir à utiliser.

 

« Raymond ? Oui c’est Nick à l’appareil. Je sais … j’aimerais voir Mr Big urgemment, ça concerne Hopps … et Esteban » dit-il en jouant avec une autre clef USB dans sa poche.

 

 

       - Kingstone – Gare centrale – 10 janvier -

 

Dernière bourgade du domaine de la cité état de Zootopia, Kingstone n’est plus ou moins qu’un dortoir. Sur les quais peu encombrés à cette heure, différents mammifères discutent, vaquent à leurs occupations ou attendent le museau plongé dans leur smartphone.

La fraîcheur hivernale en fait frissonner quelques-uns et la voix de l’annonceur automatique s’éveillant soudain en sort d’autres de leur torpeur.

 

« Le train express numéro 421, en provenance de Zootopia et à destination de Highburrow, départ 11h09 est annoncé voie A, il _desservira_ Flathills, Bunnyburrow-Leaperdales, Bunnyburrow Centre, Bunnyburrow-Springston, Tri-Burrow et Highburrow, son terminus. Veuillez vous éloigner de la bordure du quai s’il vous plaît »

 

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard un de ces trains grandes vitesses dont l’avant de la locomotive ressemble à un lapin très stylisé s’arrête dans un grincement désagréable pour les oreilles sensibles des quelques lapins présents.

Les portes de différentes tailles s’ouvrent en sifflant et le jeu des vases communicants se met en action. Un couple d’hippopotames descend, cédant la place à une demie douzaine de brebis gloussant bruyamment. Un cerf et sa femme s’excusent à peine en passant un peu trop près de la sortie des rongeurs. Un couple de lapins accompagnés d’une vingtaine de lapereaux ayant entre trois et huit ans se faufilent pour rejoindre l’espace petits mammifères.

Nick recroquevillé sur un des sièges dans un recoin non loin se sent observé, il relève la tête et entrouvre les yeux pour apercevoir un lapereau qui le regarde fixement.

 

«  _Toby ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_ » demande une lapine brune et blanche en arrivant rapidement près du lapereau qui le fixe toujours, sans doute sa mère se dit-il.

«  _Combien de fois t’ai-je déjà dis de ne pas t’éloigner comme ça ?_ dit-elle au petit après l’avoir retourné un peu sèchement.

–  _Mais maman, je regardais juste le_ … » commence le lapereau pour essayer de se justifier avant d’être interrompu par la voix métallique et crachotante des micros de l’habitacle : « Mesdames, Messieurs, le train express 421 à destination de Highburrow _va partir_. _Attention_ au départ, _attention_ à la _fermeture automatique des portes »_

 

Mais avant même que le message ne se termine, un à-coup brutal secoue le train qui redémarre un peu précipitamment.

Surpris, les deux lapins sont emportés par l’élan du véhicule et manquent de tomber contre les marches menant à la plate-forme d’observation. Sans même réfléchir Nick se propulse en profitant du mouvement et tend une patte pour les rattraper.

«  _Mer_ …merci b-beaucoup », bafouille la lapine encore sous le coup de la peur en se retournant vers leur “sauveur”. Mais Nick est déjà en train de se rasseoir sur son siège.

Les quelques regards effrayés qu’elle lance derrière elle en repartant, accompagné par l’aigreur de la peur tire un léger sourire au renard, «  _de rien_  » se murmure-t-il à lui-même.

 

Rien d’autre ne vint le déranger pendant son trajet, rien d’autre que ses propres pensées.

Lorsque la voix métallique annonce l’arrêt Bunnyburrow-Leaperdales Nick se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

« Ce n’est vraiment pas la façon dont je voulais rencontrer tes parents, Carottes » dit-il tout bas en jetant un regard au coffret qu’il tient contre lui.

 


	14. Home 13 - Welcome Hopps

 

          - Bunnyburrow – Quartier de Leaperdale – 10 janvier – midi -

 

La première chose qui heurte Nick lorsque la porte s’ouvre c’est un petit vent glacé.

Certes bien que juste frais en comparaisons de certaines zones de Toundratown, l’air hivernal non régulé reste rude après avoir embarqué dans la tiédeur de Savannah Central … de toute façon depuis l’agression de Judy il se sent toujours frigorifié.

 

Puis, après un regard atterré devant l’aspect tête de lapin de la gare, il est ‘‘agressé’’ par l’espace vide et blanc à perte de vue des champs couverts de neige.

Entre l’espace vide d’un côté et la foule de l’autre, Nick ressent une brève pointe d’agoraphobie … ou est-ce plutôt de la lagoraphobie ? Se demande-t-il avec un début de sourire se dessinant sur ses babines, mais son sourire s’efface lorsque le coup de poing vengeur qu’il attend par réflexe ne vient pas.

 

Ah, les lapins … Bien sûr ce n’est pas vraiment une surprise, mais les nuées de peluches bigarrées surmontées de forets de bâtonnets multicolores et jacassant de tout et de rien … enfin surtout de racines et fruits secs, reste un spectacle qui lui aurait sûrement valu un regard noir préventif de sa peluche à lui.

Nick ne peut s’empêcher de laisser ses pensées errer et se demander pourquoi Judy n’en avait jamais porté à Zootopia un de ces bonnets colorés à longues oreilles… peut être par crainte de long mois de blagues stupides de la part de son renard.

 

Assombri par l’aigreur qu’apportent ses pensées, Nick esquive le flux de lapins, ignorant totalement leurs regards inquiets et méfiants. Même les quelques remarques spécistes en Garennéin qu’il ne comprend pas entièrement le laisse indifférent.

Il se contente de se diriger vers le quartier de Leaperdale, ressemblant plus à un bourg qu’une zone pavillonnaire et jouxtant la gare. Judy lui avait un peu parlé de la branche maternelle de sa famille. Nick avait eu du mal à croire que Bonnie, la douce et forte matrone de la famille Hopps, qu’il avait entendu au téléphone de nombreuses fois et avec qui il avait commencé à tisser quelques liens fragiles venait de ces bourgeois hautains qu’étaient les Leaperdales.

 

Il distingue également plus loin Bunnyburrow à proprement parler, des bâtiments divers et variés, maisons, commerces et de nombreux complexe d’immeubles ressemblant des collines avec des fenêtres, le tout dans le plus pur style … lapin.

« Pas étonnant que la plupart des décorations qu’elle a acheté avait des formes de légume, surtout de carottes ou de lapin, se dit Nick. Leur ville est comme ça, les couleurs, les formes … comment veulent-ils ne pas être vu comme de mignons petits mammifères tout juste bon à cultiver la terre ? »

Au final les bâtiments près de la gare sont les plus ordinaires, probablement pour s’adapter à la clientèle plus variée des voyageurs. Se disant qu’il est un crétin de ne pas avoir cherché le chemin pour l’hôpital Wolpertinger, avant d’arriver et de se retrouver les pattes dans la neige. Nick décide donc d’aller se réchauffer, se restaurer et se renseigner au café ‘‘de la gare’’ … tellement classique.

 

 

***

 

« Prochain arrêt, zone commerciale de Connil » dit la voix automatique nasillarde du tramway.

Vu ce que son téléphone lui avait appris de la distance séparant la gare de l’hôpital où Judy avait été transférée, Nick avait opté pour les transports en commun.

Il est assis seul au fond, peut-être est-ce parce qu’il est un prédateur ou pire un renard, mais aucune place autour de lui n’a été occupée. Ou peut-être est-ce le tremblement de ses babines, luttant contre un grognement de colère qui tient les autres occupant à l’écart.

Car après tout ce trajet jusqu’à Bunnyburrow, puis jusqu’à l’hôpital où il avait dû faire face à un accueil craintif ou méprisant, avoir dû faire appel au ZPD pour confirmer son identité et sa qualité de coéquipier de Judy Hopps … ils avaient fini par lui dire qu’elle n’avait passé qu’une journée à l’hôpital avant d’être prise en charge directement par la famille Hopps. Malgré la colère et le gros manque de sommeil Nick s’était contenu et avait simplement demandé comment se rendre chez eux.

 

Quelques regards en coin et commentaires désagréables plus loin, Nick rejoint l’arrêt de bus qui d’après l’infirmière lui ayant parlé, le déposera directement à l’arrêt ‘‘ferme Hopps’’ … sérieusement … ils ont un arrêt de bus à leur nom. Un rapide coup d’œil sur le plan confirme l’arrêt, mais également l’existence de plusieurs autres arrêts ‘‘ferme de –” sur la même ligne de car, apparemment les familles suffisamment grandes bénéficient de leur propre arrêt.

 

L’attente se fait une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées, apercevant sans voir l’activité de familles et groupes de lapins autour de lui. Rapidement il se retrouve imaginant Judy lapereau descendant du bus avec quelques frères et sœurs plus âgés pour faire les courses, Judy collégienne aidant les plus jeunes à traverser la route en ordre, Judy lycéenne faisant un footing pour se préparer à l’examen de l’académie … c’est le froid glacial piquant ses joues qui le ramène à la réalité et lui fait prendre conscience que quelques larmes ont coulé et gelé dans sa fourrure.

 

Alors qu’il essaye vainement de les essuyer, le car arrive enfin et s’arrête devant lui. Nick laisse passer un bruyant flot de lapins à bonnets avant de monter à son tour pour prendre un ticket.

Le chauffeur le regarde bizarrement avant de lui lancer : « Excusez-moi monsieur mais vous vous êtes sûrement trompé de ligne, dit le chauffeur, un bouc, assez sèchement.

– Ce n’est pas la ligne Bunnyburrow périphérique Est ? demande Nick l’air de rien.

– Euh, si. Mais … enfin, vous … bafouille le chauffeur

– Je vais rendre visite à des connaissances, dit Nick sérieusement. Et vu le temps je n’ai pas pris mon véhicule »

Le chauffeur le regarde un instant, sourcil levé et les oreilles faisant quelques mouvements de haut en bas, signe de réflexion … comme Judy … Avant de finalement lui demander la somme requise et de le laisser aller s’installer, le suivant du regard dans le rétroviseur.

 

Malgré une taille honorable, l’intérieur du car montre que, contrairement aux autres transports comme le tramway, cette ligne est clairement faite pour les petits mammifères exclusivement.

Ignorant les murmures provenant du groupe de lapin occupant un bon tiers du car, Nick s’assied du côté opposé, pose la boite sur ses genoux et laisse son regard glisser vers l’extérieur.

Et alors que le car repart, son œil entraîné de policier et de renard des rues capte ce qui est sans aucun doute une transaction, un lapin blanc et noir tend d’une patte hésitante une sacoche à un autre lapin de couleur brune. Nick ne peut s’empêcher de les suivre du regard mais le car accélère. Avant de les perdre de vue il a le temps d’apercevoir une serval tendre un sac à dos au lapin noir et blanc.

« Il va falloir que nous venions jeter un œil » pense-t-il avant de se rappeler en grinçant des dents que Bunnyburrow n’est- pas sous juridiction directe du ZPD et surtout … que pour le moment il n’y a plus de ‘‘nous’’.

 

 

***

 

La suite du trajet se déroule calmement. Le groupe bruyant de lapins descend juste avant que le car ne s’engage sur son parcours des fermes, remplacé par un plus petit et plus calme auquel Nick ne prête pas attention. Son regard a été attiré par autre chose, une chose qu’il n’avait pas vu aussi nettement depuis longtemps et qu’il aurait peut-être vu pendant son voyage s’il n’était pas resté replié sur son fauteuil, bien que la vitesse du train aurait rendu tout flou.

En effet Zootopia est une cité au cosmopolitisme indéniable, à l’architecture avant-gardiste et concentrant des technologies de pointes comme le mur climatique ou les tours nuages de Rainforest. Dans le processus, Zootopia avait transformé, adapté et dompté son environnement et ainsi altéré certain flux naturels, même Bunnyburrow a retravaillé son terrain, encore et encore.

Mais là, courant dans les champs, plongeant sous la neige, semblant s’enrouler autour des racines d’un vieil arbre centenaire … des lignes de ley.

Ces courants terrestres que les anciens considéraient comme les flux d’énergie du monde et symbole de l’harmonie des mammifères avec leur sol nourricier. Ces flux que la science considère comme l’une des expressions du champ magnétique terrestre que certain mammifères ressentent, comme ceux descendant d’espèces migratrice. Mais ce qu’ils ne savent pas c’est que les renards les voient. Rien d’étonnant pour eux puisque, selon leur croyance, la terre mère les a dotés de ce don pour les remercier d’avoir ramené le soleil, ainsi ils savent toujours retrouver leur foyer même lorsque le paysage est caché sous l’uniforme manteau d’albâtre de l’hiver.

« J’arrive mon tit cœur. Lorsque tu te réveilleras je te raconterai l’histoire du renard sans nom et pourquoi nous avons les pattes et les oreilles noires. Je te raconterai tout ce que tu voudras et tu pourras te venter d’être une renarde honoraire » pense-t-il en laissant ses yeux courir le long de ces lignes fantomatiques alors que le car reprend sa route.

 

« Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? » demande alors une voix un soupçon hésitante.

Nick se retourne l’air encore un peu rêveur pour voir qui l’interpelle et est totalement pris au dépourvu par deux yeux d’un magnifique vert clair qui le fixe avec un soupçon d’inquiétude. Ce qui le surprend n’est pas l’inquiétude en général, mais le fait qu’elle semble être pour lui et non pas à cause de lui.

Nick cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de redescendre de ses errances et de se concentrer sur les quelques mots prononcés et sur la personne qui vient de lui parler.

« Oui. Oui, oui. Ça va, je vais … » commence à répondre Nick avant de perdre l’usage de sa mâchoire alors qu’une boule se forme dans sa gorge.

Se tenant au dossier du siège voisin, une lapine au nez tremblotant et à la fourrure grise et blanche le fixe. Ses oreilles dressées et rosies par une touche de timidité sont terminées par une pointe sombre.

« Ca … Carottes ? » murmure le renard en tendant une patte tremblante vers la lapine.

 

Un slap retentit alors, enfin autant qu’il puisse l’être avec une paume poilue frappant une patte tout aussi hirsute, et s’ensuit un moment de silence choqué. La lapine recule jusqu’au siège de l’autre côté de la travée, les deux pattes plaquées sur sa bouche. Lorsque son arrière-train entre en contact avec le siège elle sursaute et commence à se fondre en excuse.

« Pardon. Pardon, pardon. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je … j’ai été surprise. Je n’aurais pas dû … bredouille-t-elle.

– Non, non. Vous n’avez rien fait de mal, dit Nick pour essayer de la rassurer. C’est moi. Je vous ai prise pour quelqu’un d’autre, je suis navré si …

– Ey renard ! Laissez la dame tranquille où je vous descends là et j’appelle la police », crie soudain le chauffeur interrompant le renard et en ralentissant dangereusement.

 

Fatigué, glacé, se sentant plus seul que jamais, Nick n’a plus aucune envie de devoir se justifier ou s’expliquer. Oreilles basses et tête renfoncée entre ses épaules en signe de soumission, il lève brièvement les pattes avant de se renfoncer dans son siège.

La défaite visible brièvement sur son visage calme le chauffeur qui poursuit sa route, mais pour la lapine toute proche c’est la douleur et la tristesse qui transparaissent dans les yeux du renard qui freinent les tortillements inquiets de son nez. Et le signe d’excuse typiquement lapin que le renard lui adresse avec un sourire contrit terminent de faire exploser le train de pensées de la pauvre lapine.

Sans un mot mais dans une réflexion intense, elle rejoint son groupe pour le reste du trajet.

 

 

          - Bunnyburrow – Ferme des Hopps – 10 janvier – Après-midi -

 

Vingt minutes plus tard le car ralentit alors que la voix du chauffeur lance : « Prochain arrêt, ferme des Hopps ».

Lassé d’essayer de capturer les lignes de ley sur une photo, Nick range son téléphone et lorsque le car s’arrête, il rejoint rapidement la porte centrale juste devant lui avant même qu’elle ne finisse de s’ouvrir et descend sans demander son reste.

Immédiatement il contourne le car par l’arrière, jette un œil prudent et traverse pour rejoindre la grande arche de bois de l’autre côté de la route indiquant l’accès à la ferme.

Un coup de klaxon du car le fait sursauter et lorsqu’il se retourne c’est pour voir un chauffeur lui lancer un regard mauvais et lui faire de deux doigts le signe qu’il l’a à l’œil.

Hésitant une fraction de seconde à lui faire en retour un geste obscène, Nick se contente de rouler des yeux et de secouer la tête en le regardant s’éloigner.

 

Mais une fois le car partit, Nick se retrouve face à la lapine en train d’ordonner en double file un petit groupe de lapereaux âgés d’une dizaine d’années grand maximum.

Maintenant que le premier choc est passé, Nick s’attarde brièvement sur elle et se rend compte des différences, les oreilles sont plus arrondies en leur milieu, le tronc est plus épais, ses jambes moins musclées et le gris de son pelage est plus clair. Mais surtout ses yeux … et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il se rend compte qu’ils sont braqués sur lui.

Les quatre yeux couleurs de feuilles se croisent et se fixent, vert d’été du renard dans vert printemps de la lapine. Un nuage d’inquiétude passe sur le visage de la lapine qui reste interdite de l’autre côté de la route.

 

«  _Tata … pourquoi le renard est descendu là ?_  » demande un lapereau brun et beige apeuré.

 

«  _Tu penses qu’il est en colère pour tout à l’heure ?_ demande une petite au pelage calico.

–  _Sûrement_ , réponds une autre se cachant derrière l’adulte. _Tu as vu comment elle l’a frappé fort !_  »

À cette remarque, Nick voit la lapine aux yeux verts frissonner et le vent lui apporte de multiples relents aigres de peur, mais malgré le stress évident et l’odeur elle fait signe aux petits de ne pas bouger et traverse la route pour rejoindre le renard surpris.

 

« Excusez-moi monsieur. Je suis navrée si je vous ai fait mal tout à l’heure, dit-elle alors contrite, les oreilles basses.

– Non, non. Vous … argh. Nous n’allons pas recommencer », lâche Nick en se tapant le front de la patte et en souriant.

La réaction du renard provoque un gloussement de la lapine qui se détend.

 

« Malgré tout je suis navrée d’avoir réagi ainsi.

– Dans ce cas j’accepte vos excuses et vous présente les miennes pour avoir eu un geste déplacé et ainsi nous pouvons tourner la page.

– Je suis d’accord », dit-elle en gloussant.

Elle fait ensuite signe aux petits de traverser après avoir vérifié qu’aucun véhicule n’est en vue.

Le petit groupe semble plus détendu au vu de l’interaction des deux adultes mais reste malgré tout derrière la lapine. Nick leur fait un clin d’œil, provoquant quelques gloussements et murmures.

 

« Dites monsieur ? demande la calico. Si vous n’êtes pas en colère … pourquoi vous êtes descendu ici ?

– C’est vrai, s’exclame l’adulte. Il n’y a rien d’autre que nos terres sur des kilomètres. Vous voulez que j’appelle quelqu’un pour vous raccompagner au bon endroit ?

– Merci, mais je suis au bon endroit il me semble … Vos terres ? Vous êtes des Hopps ? demande Nick par principe.

– Nan ! Nous on est des Atlama », lance alors un lapereau blanc crème avant que l’adulte n’ait le temps de répondre.

Nick se dit que le ‘nous’ fait sûrement référence au trois autre couleur crème derrière le courageux.

 

« C’est parce que tata Flora est mariée avec ton père, Andrew, le raille la calico.

– Et alors ? » lance le dénommé Andrew en boudant, provoquant un éclat de rire général.

L’ambiance générale prenant une tournure inattendue et beaucoup plus détendue, Nick en profite pour rattraper la bourde de politesse qui lui aurait sûrement valu un coup dans les côtes.

Repositionnant sa boite correctement il tend alors la patte vers la lapine, de façon normale cette fois.

« Nick Wilde, ravi de faire votre connaissance.

– Yeah ! Je vous avais dit que je l’avais reconnu. C’était bien lui à la télé », s’écrie un lapereau brun

 

« Eh bien ma foi, je ne m’attendais pas à être ainsi connu dans la garenne des Hopps, lance Nick souriant, mais son sourire tombe lorsqu’il voit le visage de la lapine s’assombrir. Elle ramène à son côté la patte qu’elle avait commencée à tendre vers celle du renard et lui lance un peu sèchement : « Jade. Jade Hopps »

Et le laissant totalement en plan elle le contourne en appelant les petits.

« Allez les enfants. Louis ne va pas tarder. Allons l’attendre à l’abri », dit-elle en les guidant vers un préau à une vingtaine de mètres de l’entrée sur les terres des Hopps laissant un renard perplexe derrière elle.

Malgré la remarque du lapereau sur son passage à la télévision il n’est pas sûr que la réaction de Jade soit due à sa ‘‘prestation’’ lors de l’interview.

 

Seul face à la route menant à la ferme, Nick lâche un soupir avant de lancer son sac a dos sur une épaule, boite au creux de son autre bras et de commencer à marcher vers la ferme qui apparaît au loin comme une colline décorée de fenêtres.

 

 

***

 

Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche sous un léger vent Nick se rend compte qu’il n’en est qu’à peu près la moitié du chemin. Il commence aussi à réaliser la taille de l’exploitation.

Outre le dôme herbeux de la garenne et quelques autres bâtiments autour comme des granges et des silos il remarque aussi au loin de-ci de-là d’autre bâtiments agricoles. Il commence à prendre conscience de la taille considérable de la ferme où Judy a grandi … ils ont même leur propre forêt apparemment.

L’autre chose qui lui saute assez rapidement aux yeux est la richesse des terres en ligne de ley. Elles sont harmonieuses et puissantes, signe que ces terres sont traitées avec grand respect depuis longtemps.

Si seulement il ne faisait pas froid … si froid. Et surtout s’il n’était pas là pour bien plus important, il s’attarderait bien à essayer de les regarder de plus près.

 

Un bruit de moteur le sort de ses contemplations. Se retournant pour voir l’origine du son il voit approcher un minibus aux teintes rosées. Nick s’écarte vers le bas-côté pour le laisser passer, mais contre toute attente le véhicule s’arrête juste après l’avoir dépassé.

La porte avant côté passager s’ouvre et une autre lapine grise et descend précipitamment. Elle est entièrement grise, excepté son menton orné de blanc, coulant en une pointe fine le long de sa gorge et la même pointe noire au sommet de ses oreilles qui là par contre semble plus étendue.

Jade descend en catastrophe derrière elle et demande au chauffeur de raccompagner les petits à la garenne avant de refermer la porte sans attendre de réponse.

Le ton autoritaire qu’elle emploie surprend le renard par sa différence avec la timidité permanente qu’elle a exprimé auparavant. Semblant avoir l’habitude de ne pas essayer de discuter avec elle, le conducteur obtempère et repart.

 

Plantée devant Nick, l’autre lapine le regarde intensément de ses yeux bleus électriques. Le renard soutient le regard sans rien dissimuler. Il a décidé avant de monter dans le train qu’il serait sincère avec la famille de Judy, pas de masque, pas d’entourloupe ou de langage mielleux.

Mais pour qui n’en a pas l’habitude il est difficile de lire une autre espèce et la lapine fronce davantage les sourcils, lui donnant douloureusement une ressemblance bien plus frappante avec Judy.

« Bonjour Jill, dit Nick testant les eaux.

– Tu viens contempler ton œuvre _sournois_  ? rétorque-t-elle brutalement.

– De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprends pas ce que … dit Nick, les sourcils froncés de l’insulte inattendue.

– MENTEUR ! hurle soudain la lapine, prenant Nick de court. Après notre conversation, toute la garenne a jazzé sur Judy qui se met en danger en travaillant avec un renard, fourbe et trompeur.

– Jill ! s’exclame Jade éberluée et choquée de l’emportement de sa sœur.

– Mais maman a dit à tous le monde qu’il fallait faire confiance au jugement de Judy, que tu étais son ami ! » termine Jill en ignorant Jade.

 

Campée bien droite sur ses pieds tel un rempart, fulminant de colère. Ses yeux transpercent douloureusement le renard qui ne sait quoi répondre, alors qu’un flot de larmes se perd dans la fourrure de ses joues, gouttant lentement de son menton.

« Tu as menti et tu l’as trahi, gronde-t-elle alors avant de serrer les poings et de faire un pas vers lui. Tu … Tu as abusé d’elle.

– Hein ? lâche Nick les yeux écarquillés d’incompréhension. Je … de quoi ? Qu’est-ce que …

– N’essaye pas de me mentir ! crie-t-elle. J’ai entendu oncle Brendan parler de ce qu’il avait vu dans le dossier médical de Judy après son arrivée ici. Des traces de lésions dû à un acte sexuel forcé et des traces de morsures qu’il a lui-même constaté sous sa fourrure. Tu l’as agressée. C’est peut-être même toi qui l’as mise dans cet …

–  _ASSEZ_ _!_ » aboie Nick.

L’utilisation subite du Garennéin déstabilise complètement les deux lapines et les babines retroussées du renard dévoilant ses crocs lance une onde primale de peur le long de leurs échines.

 

Jade sent les puissants muscles de ses cuisses se tendre, prête à bondir en cas de mouvement du prédateur.

Son instinct lui dit de fuir immédiatement mais voyant que Jill ne bouge pas elle se raisonne, elle ne peut pas laisser sa sœur seule avec lui, surtout après ce qu’elle vient de dire.

Elle ne peut pas la laisser ainsi avec ce prédateur qui a abusé de Judy, qui a du la contraindre par le chantage à se taire malgré l’horreur de la situation. Elles doivent lutter côte à côte contre ce monstre qui … qui pleure ?

 

Nick est vaincu.

Terrifié par l’idée de perdre l’amour de sa vie il n’a pas osé aller la voir à l’hôpital.

Il sait qu’il aurait du, mais le remord, la culpabilité de n’avoir pu être là quand elle avait besoin de lui … il ne pouvait pas se présenter devant elle sans avoir tout fait pour faire tomber les coupables.

Et quelque part … il avait peur, peur que la vue du petit corps de sa lapine luttant pour survivre ne le brise totalement.

Il s’était alors lancé à corps perdu dans la traque des responsables, passant ces derniers jours à suivre la moindre piste, utilisant toutes ses faveurs gagnées ces 15 dernières années sans le moindre répit et presque sans dormir. Il savait que voir Judy et lui parler ainsi ces derniers temps n’était pas bon signe, mais il voulait tellement la voir telle qu’il l’avait vu pour la dernière fois, faire comme si tout allait bien se passer, pouvoir lui dire sans honte que … que …

Et maintenant on lui lance que leurs relations intimes ont blessé sa Judy, que cela ressemble à un acte forcé.

Anéanti, vidé de toute substance il craque et quelques larmes s’écoulent toutes seules.

« Je vous … en supplie. Je … je dois … la voir » couine pitoyablement le renard secoué de frissons avant de s’effondrer inconscient dans le fossé.

 

 

          - Bunnyburrow – Garenne des Hopps – 11 janvier – Début d’après-midi -

 

« … _P_ _ourquoi ne pas_ _juste appeler la police_ _?_  »

 

«  _Il est policier, idiot !_  »

 

Dans les ténèbres vides et glacées de son sommeil Nick perçoit des voix.

 

« … _Vous êtes_ _sûr_ _s_ _qu’on peut le laisser là ?_  »

 

«  _La porte est fermée ne t’en fait pas…_ »

 

L’odeur de lapin est omniprésente, écrasante. Mais la peur, acide et insidieuse laisse une touche piquante partout.

 

«  _Par le Dieu vert._ _Je sais papa ! Jill l’a crié assez fort, mais … tu n’as pas vu sa réaction. Franchement je ne sais pas …_  »

 

Une nouvelle odeur qui vient effacer les autres, une odeur de terre et de jeunes fleurs printanières …

Et une douce chaleur l’appelle … elle n’est pas si loin … elle lui rappelle les rires, les caresses, les baisers, les améthystes …

 

« Judy ? » dit Nick en ouvrant brusquement les yeux sur un étrange plafond peint de motifs floraux.

Il essaie de s’asseoir avant de retomber tout aussi brusquement, fauché par un étourdissement faisant danser les fleurs au plafond. Alors qu’il veut se passer les pattes sur le visage il se rend compte que la droite est attachée. Un rapide coup d’œil lui permet de voir qu’il est menotté à l’armature d’un lit.

Pendant un bref instant l’idée d’avoir été kitnappé par ceux qu’il a traqué traverse son esprit et son cœur s’accélère sous la panique naissante.

Mais un « Ahem » et un regard en direction de la source stoppe son cœur et la panique explose.

Assise sur une chaise à quelques mètres de lui se tient Bonnie Hopps, le visage sérieux et le regard inquisiteur braqué sur lui. Les yeux améthyste de la matriarche sont de la même nuance que sa fille mais l’autorité qu’ils dégagent les places plutôt au niveau de ceux de Bogo. Étrangement la comparaison lui paraît tellement censé qu’il n’en a même pas envie de rire.

 

« Vous voila donc réveillé, officier Wilde. Je regrette que nous ne soyons pas croisés à l’hôpital de Zootopia … j’avais des choses à vous dire » dit-elle calmement.

La voix de la lapine n’est pas froide de ton, mais le reproche qui transpire de ces mots perce Nick plus profondément qu’une lame.

La respiration du renard se fait plus difficile alors que sa vue se brouille. Voulant s’essuyer les yeux il fait une nouvelle fois cliqueter son poignet droit.

 

« Navrée pour ça, dit-elle doucement en faisant un signe vers son poignet attaché. C’est stupide je trouve, mais Stuart a insisté … enfin il voulait vous ficeler et vous jeter dans la grange, mais notre médecin a jugé votre état assez préoccupant pour vous garder à l’intérieur. Les menottes sont le compromis dirons-nous »

 

Le visage de la lapine se détend avec léger sourire, puis elle s’avance jusqu’à lui. Bonnie regarde un moment le renard craintif et défait face à elle.

Nick ne sait pas trop a quoi s’attendre mais à ce niveau-là il est prêt à tout et lorsque la patte de Bonnie s’avance vers lui il ferme les yeux.

Mais la petite patte de la mère lapine se pose simplement sur la sienne.

« Nick, dit-elle en le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je sais que je vous ai dit de veiller sur elle, mais après avoir parlé avec votre chef, Bogo … je sais que vous n’étiez pas là et que vous n’y pouviez rien dans tout ce qu’il s’est passé. Malgré tout … je sens qu’il faut que je vous le dise, alors … Je vous pardonne »

Et Nick craque, attrapant la lapine dans ses bras, il plaque sa tête contre elle et se met à sangloter comme un renardeau le peu de larme qu’il lui reste.

 

 

***

 

Cinq lapins adultes discutent entre eux tout bas dans le couloir non loin de la porte de la chambre.

Deux mâles et trois femelles, tous ont le pelage gris et blanc. Un des mâles diffère plus des autres par la noirceur du gris et le blanc neige qui couvre uniquement ses oreilles. Le mâle sombre arbore les yeux violets de leur mère, mais plus pâle alors que l’autre a le marron de leur père. Deux des femelles sont celles devant qui Nick s’est effondré. La troisième aux yeux noirs sort également du lot par son pelage aux couleurs inverses de Judy, entièrement blanc grisé avec un plastron gris plus foncé

Jade semble se tenir en retrait de la discussion animée entre ses frères et sœurs, plus perdue dans ses réflexions.

 

Malgré leur discussion et la porte les séparant de la pièce où se trouve Nick et Bonnie, ouïe de lapin oblige, ils entendent le cri de surprise de leur mère.

Immédiatement les deux frères se précipitent, suivi de près par les sœurs.

Celui aux yeux marron cherche rapidement du regard un objet à saisir pour attaquer le renard.

« Maman ! » s’exclame Jill en se précipitant vers le lit.

« Lâche-la espèce de saloperie ! » lance le gris foncé en s’élançant, sortant un spray anti-renard de sa poche, pour essayer d’arracher sa mère des griffes du prédateur.

 

«  _Arrêtez !_ dit sèchement Bonnie, assez fort pour se faire entendre. _Il ne m’a pas fait de mal._ »

Tous reste interdit à l’injonction de leur mère, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle leur demande de s’arrêter.

« Nick. Ça va aller. Vous… Vous pouvez me lâcher ? Je crois que vous faites peur à mes gardes du corps, lance alors Bonnie en gloussant.

– Par… Pardon Mme Hopps. Je… Je suis désolé, croasse Nick en relâchant la lapine et en la regardant d’un air piteux.

– Allons, allons. Ce n’est pas grave, ça va sécher », dit elle en jetant un œil la tache humide laissée par les larmes du renard avant de lui tapoter la tête gentiment.

 

Les autres lapins présents restent comme figés, essayant d’intégrer ce qu’il vient de se passer.

 

«  _Maman … pourquoi as-tu crié si le renard n’a rien fait ?_ demande la lapine blanche et gris.

–  _Tu es sûre que ça va ? On aurait dit qu’il t’avait attaqué_ , rajoute le gris foncé.

– Jeanne, Julien, en commun s’il vous plaît, les gronde-t-elle avant de se radoucir. Et non tout va très bien. J’ai juste était surprise c’est tout »

Quatre des nouveaux arrivants regardent Nick d’un air suspicieux, seule Jade reste neutre dans son expression mais l’observe attentivement.

Le renard finit de s’essuyer le visage et regarde à son tour les cinq arrivant, détaillant leurs couleurs respectives. Il se souvient que Judy lui avait parlé de ses frères et sœurs de portée, Julien, Josselin, Jill, Jeanne et Jade.

 

Bien que sur la défensive face à leurs regards, Nick se dit qu’un peu de politesse ne peut qu’aider.

« Bonjour. Je … je suis Nicholas Wilde, ravi de faire …

– On sait tous qui tu es, renard », crache Jill avec un ton qui fait passer son espèce pour une insulte … ce qui est souvent le cas.

Presque tous les yeux se tournent vers Jill.

 

« Judy ne t’a pas suffi ? Il faut que tu t’en prennes à notre mère ? l’invective-t-elle en lui enfonçant méchamment un doigt dans la poitrine.

– JILL ! s’écrie Bonnie sur un ton qui fait instantanément tomber les oreilles de la coupable.

– Mais maman ! se défend-elle.

– <* _Stop_ * >, s’il vous plaît, lance soudain Nick. Ne vous disputez pas. Pas à cause de moi »

Tous les regards se portent de nouveau sur le renard.

« Comment ? demande Jeanne, ses yeux noirs écarquillés.

– Entraînement de base du ZPD. Nous apprenons quelques injonctions en vernaculaires familiaux, dit Nick simplement en haussant les épaules.

– Hier c’est en Garennéin que tu as dit ‘assez’ », lance Jill à nouveau suspicieuse.

 

Nick ne se souvient pas de cette bourde et commence à réfléchir à toute vitesse, il ne veut pas leur mentir, mais il ne peut pas trahir la confiance de Judy.

« Disons que … J’ai appris certaines choses avant d’intégrer le ZPD, dit Nick en restant évasif.

– Au cours du soir des renards criminels ? se moque alors Julien.

– Plus ou moins », répond sincèrement Nick, récoltant pas mal de regards choqués.

 

« Vous voyez. Je le savais, c’est un menteur, enchaîne alors Jill, victorieuse. Il a menti pour rejoindre le ZPD et il a trompé Judy.

– Non ! Jamais, dit Nick sèchement. Le ton soudain froid du renard et son changement de posture met les lapins en alerte. Une légère odeur acidulée vient lui titiller la truffe.

 

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, s’excuse-t-il alors que ses oreilles se rabattent à l’arrière de son crâne.

– Pff, comme si tu nous faisais peur, dit Jeanne d’un rire forcé, essayant de cacher son malaise.

– Au temps pour moi, j’ai dû confondre », dit-il presque nonchalamment en reniflant un peu l’air ambiant sans discrétion.

Jeanne va pour protester lorsque Bonnie, qui regardait l’échange en souriant, cachant son propre malaise suite au grognement, mais intriguée par le sérieux sec de la réponse du renard, décide de couper court à l’ordalie.

 

Sortant alors de la poche de sa blouse une petite clef, Bonnie déverrouille les menottes malgré les protestations de ses enfants, puis, continuant à les ignorer, elle prend la patte de Nick et retire le bracelet de métal.

Mais alors que Nick va pour la remercier, il est stoppé par le regard étrange de la lapine, sévère et doux à la fois. Nick n’est pas complètement sûr du pourquoi, mais cela lui rappelle le regard que mère lui portait parfois. Bonnie lui saisit alors la patte, la retourne paume vers le haut, ouverte et pause un petit sachet de tissu sur le large coussinet sur lequel elle pose sa patte. Nick sent une odeur de terre et de racine s’échapper de ce sachet, mais très légère… ancienne.

«  _Je vous accueille dans notre garenne_ Nick Wilde. _Soyez à l’abri sous le manteau de notre mère la terre, reposez-vous,_ _de ses racines_ _nourrissez-vous loin des_ _pré … des dangers_  » dit Bonnie cérémonieusement en trouvant rapidement une alternative au mot prédateur de cette ancestrale salutation garennéenne, même si pour elle Nick ne comprend pas.

 

« Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes officiellement un invité … en tant que matriarche des Hopps et mes enfants ici présents, frères et sœurs de portée de Judy, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions Nick »

Le renard, oreilles vers l’arrière et tête basse, s’assied sur le rebord du lit puis incline la tête en signe d’accord.

 

« Désolé maman, dit promptement Josselin avant tout autre. Mais c’est un renard, qui s’est infiltré sur nos terres. Pourquoi croirions-nous ce qu’il dira ?

– Je pourrais vous le promettre sur ce qu’il reste de mon cœur, de mon esprit et de mon âme … mais je ne pense pas qu’une promesse traditionnelle vulpine change grand-chose pour vous, dit Nick d’un ton neutre sans même relever la tête.

– Avec une triple promesse, j’écouterai au moins ce que tu as a dire renard », rétorque Josselin avant tout autre remarque. De nombreux regards intrigués se tournent vers lui, Nick le plus surpris d’entre tous.

 

« Quoi ? lance-t-il alors sur un ton défensif. J’ai entendu deux trois fois Gidéon dire ‘‘par trois fois je vous le promets’’. J’ai fini par lui demander et il m’a expliqué que ce qu’un renard promet trois fois est toujours tenu. J’imagine que c’est cela dont tu voulais dire par le cœur, l’esprit et l’âme, renard ? »

Son frère et ses sœurs regardent le lapin plus que surpris, puis se tournent tous vers Nick, figé par le regard de Bonnie qui ne l’a pas quitté et qui se contente d’un nouveau hochement de tête.

 

La lapine fait alors à Nick un mouvement de la patte pour lui signifier que c’est à lui de parler.

Sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de la matrone, le renard lâche un soupir.

« Jamais je ne pourrai mentir à sa famille, murmure-t-il avant de les regarder tour à tour en promettant. Je vous promets de répondre sincèrement à vous questions, je vous promets de ne rien faire qui n’entache votre honneur d’hôte et je vous promets de ne rien attenter contre qui que ce soit de cette garenne tant que ma vie n’est pas menacée. **Par trois fois je vous le promets** »

 

« Désolé, j’avais oublié », couine Nick lorsqu’il voit les six lagomorphes frissonner jusqu’aux os et qu’une vague de peur assez forte vient lui lécher les narines en une aigre piqûre de rappel sur l’effet du vulpin sur les lapins.

« Par trois fois je vous le promets, répète-t-il alors en commun.

Il remarque malgré tout, impressionné, que Bonnie n’a pas reculé d’un centimètre. Par contre Jade bien que frissonnante le fixe avec des yeux exorbités dans lesquels une lueur semble briller, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

 

~*~

 

Alors que Julien, Josselin, Jill et Jeanne commencent à se disputer pour savoir qui va demander quoi et en premier, Nick voit Jade s’approcher de sa mère et lui murmurer à l’oreille. Les yeux de Bonnie s’écarquillent soudain alors qu’elle tourne brusquement la tête vers lui. Il ne sait pas quoi, mais instinctivement il sent qu’il y a un problème. Les deux lapines échangent quelques murmures perdus dans le brouhaha, puis les oreilles de Nick s’abaissent progressivement alors que sa queue s’enroule de plus en plus serrée autour de sa taille en voyant Bonnie se rapprocher.

En voyant la réaction du renard le début de la rafale de question tourne court, tous se taisent et tous s’écartent craintivement devant la matriarche.

« Nick, dit-elle d’un ton dans lequel il ressent une colère contenue. Judy m’avait parlé d’un étrange rêve … Je lui ai dit qu’en général lorsqu’ils se produisent il y a toujours deux rêveurs, un de chaque côté. Êtes … êtes-vous le second rêveur ?

– Oui Mme Hopps, dans les premiers comme dans les suivants.

– Les … ? Il y en a eu d’autres ?

– Après les premiers rêves, il semble qu’une nouvelle série de rêve, avec d’autre protagonistes a commencé le premier jour de l’été. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne me souviens pas des premiers, je n’en sais que ce qu’elle m’en a raconté »

Cette première réponse plonge un instant la lapine dans une profonde réflexion et les autres dans une incompréhension totale.

 

« Bien … bien … Vous avez dit ‘‘ce qu’il reste de mon cœur, de mon esprit et de mon âme’’ qu’est-ce que vous entendiez par là ?

– Malgré nos débuts difficiles, presque agressifs, Judy a chamboulé le monde d’ombres et de mensonges que je m’étais construits pour nourrir ma rancœur. J’ai entendu dans sa voix les mêmes soupçons, les mêmes a priori que j’entends de tous les mammifères depuis mes 9 ans … sournois renard »

Il ne les regarde pas en disant ça, mais certains présents abaissent des oreilles rougies.

 

« Mais étrangement dans ses yeux il n’y avait aucun mépris, aucune crainte. Puis nous avons fait tomber Lionheart et ensuite Bellwether … et elle m’a demandé si je voulais rejoindre le ZPD, devenir son coéquipier. Comme ça, sans le moindre doute, sans la moindre hésitation. Personne n’avait eu ainsi confiance en moi depuis vingt ans. Maintenant elle est… elle … et je n’étais pas là ! Elle pourrait ne jamais … Alors oui. Il ne me reste plus grand-chose de valable »

Alors que sa voix se casse sur les dernières phrases, il repense à son leitmotiv, ne jamais laisser personne voir que l’on a été blessé … quelle valeur cela a-t-il encore maintenant ?

 

Soudain une voix s’élève de derrière Jade. Elle fait sursauter et frissonner tous les lapins présents.

«  **Nicholas. Je sais que nous ne sommes un couple que depuis 6 mois, mais au final je crois que nous sommes ensemble depuis plus longtemps…** »

 

Un petit clic se fait entendre et la voix s’arrête alors que la respiration du renard s’accélère et que ses yeux s’humidifient. Jade ramène ses pattes devant elle, tenant fermement le stylo carotte.

« Qu’est-ce que ? C’est moi ou on aurait dit Judy ? demande Jill

« Ces sons ? C’étaient les même que … que … lance Jeanne d’une voix aiguë.

 

Bonnie tend alors vers Nick un smartphone avec une page ouverte sur le site du ZPD et dit d’une voix un brin ulcérée.

« Je pense que nous allons, vraiment, devoir parler officier Nicholas. Pibérius. Wilde »

 

 

          - Bunnyburrow – Garenne des Hopps – 11 janvier -

 

L’annonce de Bonnie fait l’effet d’une bombe parmi les frères et sœurs de Judy.

Josselin semble totalement abasourdie et se contente d’ouvrir de grands yeux ronds au-dessus d’un menton essayant de ne pas tomber par terre alors que d’autre y vont de leurs clameurs.

 

« Pibérius ? Attends, attends, s’exclame Jeanne, agitant les pattes et les oreilles dans tous les sens frénétiquement. Le fameux Pibérius dont elle t’avait parlé et dont on essayait coûte que coûte d’obtenir un maximum d’info à chaque fois qu’on avait Juju au téléphone ? … Le fameux ‘‘mâle de mon cœur’’ … est un renard ? »

 

« C’est une blague ? Comment ça pourrait être … lance Jill en arrachant presque le téléphone des pattes de sa mère, avant de s’écrier après y avoir jeté un œil. Nom d’un chou aigre ! »

 

Julien, lui, reste d’apparence plus clame pendant les éclats de voix de ses sœurs, mais sa patte se crispe plusieurs fois autour du tube de spray anti-renard qu’il n’a pas lâché depuis sont entrée dans la pièce.

Nick craint un instant d’en récolter un jet lorsque le lapin s’avance vers lui, mais le lapin sombre glisse sa patte ‘‘armée’’ dans sa poche, fixant intensément Nick de ses yeux bleus perçants.

« Maman. Puis-je ? » demande Julien en tournant le regard vers sa mère. Bonnie lève un sourcil de surprise mais acquiesce.

 

« Renard … Non, Nick. Tout à l’heure quand Jill t’as accusé d’avoir trompé Judy, ta réaction a été presque … intimidante » dit-il sur un ton posé et beaucoup trop calme au goût du renard. Les muscles de l’avant-bras de Julien se contractent légèrement, prouvant que la tension est toujours là, latente.

« Ce qu’il reste de mon cœur, de mon esprit, de mon âme, dit-il ensuite, répétant les mots de Nick. Représente-t-elle vraiment tant que ça pour toi ?

– Oui, répond Nick sans la moindre seconde d’hésitation.

– En tant que frère de sang, frère de portée, je te le demande sur la foi de ta promesse … aimes-tu sincèrement notre sœur ?

– Plus que tout, répond Nick toujours aussi promptement.

– Et t’aime-t-elle en retour ? Renvoie alors Julien.

– Je ne permettrai pas de répondre à sa place, mais je le croie.

– Alors pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ? intervient Bonnie. Elle m’a parlé de ce Pibérius, _par le_ _D_ _ieu vert_ , je vous ai même demandé à vous si vous en aviez entendu parlé ! Pourquoi avoir caché que c’était vous ? »

Le ton de la matrone s’échauffe sur la dernière phrase, mais Nick voit à son regard qu’elle est surtout blessée que sa fille lui ait caché ainsi les choses, après tout Judy est toujours d’une extrême franchise, il s’est bien rendu compte combien il avait été difficile pour elle de ne pas pouvoir lui montrer son affection au grand jour.

Mais justement il en a lui aussi assez de ces mensonges, de ces cachotteries et il n’est pas là pour ménager les Hopps, mais juste pour retrouver l’amour de sa vie.

 

« Elle était morte de peur. Elle ne savait pas comment vous le dire, comment vous faire dépasser votre peur des prédateurs en général et votre dégoût des renards en particulier. Et craignait d’être désavoué, ce qui, si j’ai bien compris, est excessivement grave chez les lapins … et après tout ça … je comprends ses doutes et ses craintes et pourquoi je l’ai retrouvé plus d’une fois en pleurs après vos appels »

Le ton de Nick est sec et accusateur, mais en même temps plein de regret. Au final il est aussi coupable. Elle ne voulait pas se cacher, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’il la convainque de faire profil bas ?

 

 

Le ton de reproche du renard est sans équivoque pour les lapins présents, et tous ne peuvent s’empêcher de ressentir les aiguillons de la culpabilité.

Après les moqueries, Judy la prude, après William … quand l’avaient-ils vu si heureuse ?

Lorsqu’elle avait obtenue sa place à l’académie de police ils avaient vu Judy être sincèrement joyeuse pour la première fois depuis des années.

Lorsqu’elle avait reçu son badge, elle était si fier et si souriante. Elle touchait enfin du doigt son rêve de lapereau.

 

Mais lorsqu’elle parlait de lui … elle rayonnait, littéralement. Ce n’était ni de la joie ou du contentement ou de la fierté … non c’était du bonheur, pur et simple, et un peu tout ça à la fois. Et tous ceux qui ont parlé avec elle en MuzzleTime repensent à ces moments où son sourire faiblissait sans raison, où son regard se figeait un bref instant, cette pointe de tristesse quasi imperceptible … pourquoi ne l’avaient-ils pas vu ?

L’idée de leur sœur pleurant de désespoir après leur avoir parlé avec tant de bonheur de son Pibérius, elle qui avait toujours soutenu les siens autant que possible … et qu’ils n’avaient presque jamais vraiment encouragé dans son rêve de fou.

 

Bonnie, elle, se rappelle de leur discussion où elle essayait de remotiver une Judy abattue d’avoir laissé l’amour de sa vie lui passer entre les pattes, celui qu’elle aimait au point qu’elle avait montré tous les signes d’un lien se tissant autour de son cœur et pour qui son corps avait décidé d’entrer en chaleurs.

 

La soudaine prise de conscience fait monter les larmes aux yeux de la matriarche et de la fratrie et rapidement six paires d’oreilles tombante accompagnées de petits couinements tristes entourent le renard.

« S’il vous plaît … Vous pouvez me remettre les menottes, me ligoter, même me mu...mu...museler si vous le voulez » geint-il en direction de Bonnie.

– Venez Nicholas. Je vais vous conduire à elle » dit alors la lapine en tendant sans hésitation sa patte vers le Nick.

Elle a encore des questions concernant l’agression. Elle a encore certaines craintes de mère, des doutes et de l’incompréhension concernant le couple étrange que forme sa fille et le renard. Mais si elle est sûre d’une chose c’est de l’amour inconditionnel qui émane de lui.

 

 

***

 

Guidé par Bonnie et accompagné des cinq autres lapins, Nick avance dans un dédale de couloirs bas de plafond. Les murs sont de couleurs pastels décorés des mêmes motifs floraux que dans la chambre où il s’était réveillé et de-ci de-là d’épaisses racines servent parfois de colonnade, parfois de coin de mur.

Ils croisent quelques lapins sur le trajet et tous les regardent passer avec un air ahuri.

Finissant par arriver devant un ascenseur … ou plutôt vu la taille, un monte-charge, Nick reste silencieux malgré un potentiel de questions ou remarques stupides qu’il aurait sorti en temps normal. Il sent … Il sait qu’il se rapproche d’elle et son appréhension revient à la charge, la crainte et la honte qui l’avait tenu en partie à l’écart de l’hôpital lui broient de nouveau la gorge.

 

Luttant contre lui-même il ne fait pas vraiment attention au reste du chemin, mais alors que Bonnie s’apprête à déclarer qu’ils sont arrivés, Nick s’arrête, figé sur place.

« Ça va Nicholas ? demande Bonnie

– Que … qu’est-ce que c’est que cet endroit ? demande-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

– C’est l’étage où mon beau-frère Brendan exerce. C’est à la fois l’hôpital de la famille Hopps depuis la création de la garenne et le _Cridio_ … le centre de la ferme » répond-elle avec une certaine hésitation sur la traduction en commun de ce mot en vieux Lapin.

 

Mais ce n’est pas ce qui a arrêté le renard, ni les murs faits de terre durcie et de racines. Ce qui l’a stoppé ainsi c’est la concentration phénoménale des lignes de Ley tout autour d’eux rendant l’air presque dense, provoquant des chatoiements dans la fourrure de ses pattes et autour des lapins. Il avait remarqué dans les couloirs que les lignes étaient nombreuses à certains endroits, mais jamais il n’aurait cru voir un tel flux.

 

« Judy est dans la salle de soin au bout de ce couloir. Allons Nicholas, elle vous attend, ne la faites pas patienter plus longtemps voulez-vous ? » dit-elle sans animosité en faisant signe au renard d’avancer.

 

Lorsqu’il arrive devant la porte en question, portant une inscription incompréhensible, le cœur de Nick s’emballe ? Pour la première fois depuis des jours il n’a plus froid, il sait que la raison est juste derrière le panneau de bois, mais toutes ses peurs l’assaillent de plus belle. A-t-il le droit d’être là ?

Mérite-t-il son amour après l’avoir abandonnée lorsqu’elle avait le plus besoin de lui ?

Et si jamais elle … «  **Nicholas Pibérius Wilde. Acceptes-tu de faire de moi une femelle comblée en me faisant l’immense honneur et bonheur de m’épouser ?** » dit tendrement la voix de Judy dans sa tête.

Soupirant à sa propre bêtise il pousse la porte en murmurant d’une voix presque inaudible «  _Oui, trois fois oui mon tit cœur_ »

 

 

\- L’Ailleurs – Nulle part – Un instant -

 

« Noir … Pourquoi tout est si noir ? J’ai mal. J’ai tellement, tellement mal …… _Judy, mon amour, cœur de mon cœur_ …… Nick, j’ai mal. Au secours ! »

 

 _« Je t’en pri_ _e_ _ne me_ _fais_ _pas ça_ …… De quoi parles-tu Nick ? Nick ? J’ai peur… Où es-tu Nick ? …… _Reste avec moi_ …… Nick ! Niiick ! »

 

 

Depuis combien de temps est-elle ici ? Une minute ? Une vie ?

 

Où est-elle au fait ? Quel est cet endroit si noir, si froid ?

 

Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi ne se souvient-elle plus de son nom ?

 

~*~

 

« Robin. Vous pouvez m’appeler Robin »

Les regards où se mêlent ahurissement et soulagement la font toujours sourire, mais avant tout elle est heureuse de voir les deux petits agneaux cachés derrière leur mère, à qui elle vient de donner de quoi vivre une année entière, la regarder avec admiration.

 

« Vous êtes le fameux Robin des bois ? » lance le plus courageux des deux.

Elle lui répond d’un clin d’œil avant de s’élancer dans les ténèbres …

 

Elle s’appelle donc Robin … Ce nom résonne douloureusement dans son cœur, mais apparemment pour ces agneaux c’était un nom synonyme de joie

 

~*~

 

« Et c’est ainsi que le prince Jean devint roi à la place de son frère Richard “Oceno” Lionheart … Erynn ? Pourquoi cette drôle de tête ma puce ? » demande une vielle renarde.

Elle est grande bien que courbée par l’âge et son pelage est étrangement sombre, mais cette longue queue touffue terminée par une pointe blanche est indéniablement celle d’une renarde.

 

Elle, a 9 ans, et elle sait déjà que la vie en tant que renarde sera difficile, même si son pelage de neige hérité de son grand-père récolte moins de regards mauvais que ses frères roux.

 

« Je ne comprends pas grand-mère … pourquoi dans tes histoires les gens nous appellent goupils ?

– Ha ha. Ça mon cœur c’est parce qu’autrefois nous nous appelions ainsi.

– Ah bon ? dit-elle de sa petite voix surprise. Mais pourquoi on nous appelle renard ?

– Hum … À cause du roman de Renart. Cette œuvre a eu tellement de succès que les gens ont fini par mélanger le nom du goupil Renart avec le nom de notre espèce.

– Renart n’est pas très gentil dans ces histoires. C’est pour ça que les gens ne nous aiment pas ?

–  **Non ma chérie, c’est bien plus ancien que ça … Mais pour que tu comprennes qui est vraiment Renart, je vais te raconter l’histoire de ton aïeul Robert Gulpil de Locksley, l’ancien comte de Deerbrooke**  »

 

 

« Donc elle s’appelle Erynn et non pas Robin … Mais pourquoi est-ce que les yeux verts ternis par l’âge, de sa grand-mère adorée lui donnent envie de pleurer ? Et pourquoi fait-il si noir ? » se demande une petite lapine grise perdue dans le néant.

 

~*~

 

« Erynn Gheimhridh Collskye, mais vous pouvez comme certain le font, m’appeler Robin des bois » dit-elle fièrement au groupe de mammifère diverses se tenant autour d’elle.

 

Elle a 19 ans et vient d’être sauvé in extremis d’une descente de garde de ce satané roi Jean le 4ᵉ. Elle avait entendu parlé de ses sauveteurs, les Sauvages. Certaine personnes les avaient associés à son propre personnage et les imaginaient vivre dans la forêt de Deerbrooke.

Pour le moment ils avaient plus l’air de mendiants, cachés dans les souterrains de la ville, que de fiers combattants du peuple, mais elle a appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. D’ailleurs elle n’aurait pas cru que cet étrange lièvre blanc rayé de noir aux yeux bleus gris était le chef du groupe.

 

« Sérieusement ? Y a pas plus simple comme nom ? Demande le lièvre d’un air moqueur.

– C’est un vieux mot qui signifie hiver … ça vous pose un problème, le “sauvage” ?

– Oula non. Juste surpris … “Skye”, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

– Et alors ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à une renarde ? Parce que j’aide les gens au lieu de les voler ? lance-t-elle sur un ton de défi. Et n’écorchez pas mon nom !

– Pas la peine de s’emporter comme ça. Skye. On a entendu parler d’une descente de gardes chez celui qui joue à imiter le héros de Robin des Bois …

– Sérieux, t’es sacrément vindicative pour une femelle amourachée d’un héros de pamphlet, glousse un blaireau grassouillet, interrompant le lièvre.

– Je ne me suis pas amourachée de Robin de bois, c’est moi qui l’ai écrit »

Cela eu pour résultat une bonne vingtaine de mâchoires heurtant presque le sol et presque autant de paires d’yeux écarquillées.

 

 

Donc elle s’appelle Skye … mais aussi Erynn et Robin ? Pourquoi tant de noms ?

Et cet insupportable lapin narquois … pourquoi les torches donnent-elles à ses yeux un étrange reflets lui rappelant sa grand-mère ?

«  _Restes avec moi_ … **ce que j’ai de plus cher au monde** … »

 

« Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi dit-il cela ? »

Elle se sent seule, si seule … elle sait que quelqu’un l’attend, quelqu’un d’important … « Comment s’appelle-t-il déjà ? » se demande la petite forme grise accroupie dans les ténèbres.

 

~*~

 

« Il faut y aller Skye ! Tout de suite ! crie Jack en la tirant par l’épaule pour la relever.

– Mais, mais … on ne peut pas le laisser là » supplie-t-elle, agenouillée devant un blaireau grassouillet, évanouie et mourant.

Après avoir rejoint le groupe elle avait appris à le connaître et l’apprécier. Il ressemblait tellement au personnage de Tuck qu’elle avait créé d’après l’histoire de sa grand-mère sur le mariage de Robert et d’Ersewynde

Elle a 23 ans et elle est terrifiée. Il y a peu ils ont mis la patte sur un terrible secret. Le roi Jean est sur le point de signer un accord avec les Hatséhashké, la famille dirigeante de Kinhalaaïgoné. Il se prépare à trahir son peuple avec ces coyotes tyraniques.

Mais avant qu’ils n’aient pu faire quoi que ce soit de cette finformation, le roi a envoyé ses traqueurs personnels, la terrible meute d’Ys … les Ysgrinnen, pour les trouver et les arrêter.

Malheureusement cela ne concerne qu’eux deux, les leaders des Sauvages. Pour les autres c’est une condamnation à mort

 

« Je suis désolé mon cœur, mais … on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. Le shérif et les traqueurs vont nous tomber dessus d’un moment à l’autre. Je t’en prie » supplie Jack d’une voix où résonne la peur, émotion si rare chez lui et pourtant si courante dans chez son espèce.

 

« Comment … comment a-t-il pu nous faire ça Jack ? Nous étions tous comme une famille, gémit-elle

– L’âme de chaque mammifère à un prix. Le sien était plus bas que je ne l’aurai cru, dit sombrement Jack.

– Je lui avais fait confiance … je lui avais apporté mon soutien contre les doutes des autres, dit-elle ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes.

– C’est que je regrette le plus, murmure jack tristement en caressant l’épaule de la renarde. J’aurai du le sentir, mais c’était un renard et pour toi je voulais lui donner une chance … au final il t’a blessé plus que quiconque n’aurait pu le faire … »

 

Elle voit avec frayeur les oreilles de Jack frétiller en tous sens avant de se figer vers l’arrière.

« Ils sont là ! COURS ! » hurle-t-il

 

~*~

 

Ersewynde … Erynn … Skye … Robert … Robin … Jack … tant de noms et tous lui parlent, mais elle ne les comprend pas vraiment.

 

Il fait si noir … si froid … si seule … qui suis-je ?

 

 _Judy, mon amour …_ **pitié … je ferais n’importe quoi … peu importe les conséquences**

 

« Judy ? Qui est-ce ? » se demande une petite ombre frêle roulée en boule dans la nuit sans fin.

 

Soudain une lumière vive et brûlante l’inonde, la faisant gémir de douleur.

Au milieu de la lumière, à quatre pattes, se tient un mammifère … un renard, dont la fourrure semble faite de flammes, mouvante et rutilante. Ses pattes, le bout de sa queue et de ses oreilles est noir comme du charbon.

Auprès de lui une autre forme se met à sautiller vers elle à quatre pattes. Une lapine, blanche comme la neige … Longues oreilles dressées pointées de noir … ses yeux ne sont pas d’une seule couleur, mais semble changer à chaque seconde, violet lavande, jaune bouton d’or, rouge coquelicot.

 

«  _Qui … qui êtes-vous_ , geint l’ombre grise

–  _Il me semble que tu m’appelles Liovisonna_

–  _Oui … je connais ce nom … pourquoi ?_

–  _Parce que tu as besoin d’aide Judy. Tu es en train de te perdre, de t’éteindre._

–  _Judy ? Je … je suis Judy ?_

–  _Oui. Ton âme résonne de tous ces échos du passé, tu te perds, mais tu es toi. Tu es Judy_  »

 

L’ombre s’assied … ses longues oreilles se redressent lentement. Sous la lumière du brasier qui semble toujours brûler derrière l’étrange lapine blanche, la surface de l’ombre frémis et s’évapore laissant apparaître une fourrure grise et blanche.

 

«  _Je suis Judy … Judith Hopps !_  » s’exclame Judy en redressant la tête.

La lapine blanche sourie, puis fait un signe de la tête et commence à faire demi tour pour repartir vers le brasier de plus en plus chaud, mais étrangement agréable.

 

«  _Attendez !_ crie Judy en s’élançant derrière la lapine blanche. _Pourquoi j’ai rêvé de vous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_

–  _Vous êtes des fragments d’espoir. Lorsque j’ai été assassinée … les vies non vécues, l’espoir que je portais sont parties avec moi. Mais l’espoir ne disparaît jamais complètement. À travers les époques, des âmes fortes ont résonné de cet espoir_  »

 

«  _Vous êtes des âmes sœurs … c’est une vérité que les renards comprennent mieux que quiconque, même s’ils n’en saisissent pas toute l’ampleur. Et_ _par cela,_ _vous_ _deux_ _êtes plus semblable à_ **Áranarwa** _et moi que tous ceux qui vous ont précédé,_ _plus semblable que vous-même ne le pensez_  »

La lapine blanche à l’air incroyablement triste en parlant de tout ça, une tristesse telle que Judy ne peut s’empêcher de laisser ses larmes couler alors que son cœur se serre.

 

«  _Quant_ _à_ _ici … je l’ai dit Judy, tu es mourante_  »

 

«  _Quoi ? Non_ , s’écrit Judy, secouant la tête de toutes ses forces et plaquant ses pattes sur son visage, mais le souvenir des derniers instants de son agression reviennent. _Kernunnos._ _Non … non, non. C_ _e n’est pas possible_  »

 

«  _Fait lui confiance Judy … si tu l’aimes vraiment, fais-lui confiance_  » dit la voix lointaine de Liovisonna.

 

«  _Lui ? … Nick_ … **NICK !**  » crie Judy de toutes ses forces.

Mais son cri se mue en hurlement lorsqu’elle s’aperçoit que le renard de flammes est devant elle … et que, elle, est en train de prendre feu.

 

«  **Calme-toi enfant du printemps. Concentre-toi que ce qui t’est cher, sûr tout ce qui peut te retenir à la vie. Liovisonna a sacrifié beaucoup pour venir t’aider et ton renard est prêt à tout** **abandonner** **pour toi**  »

La voix du renard est étrange. Il ne bouge pas les mâchoires et ne semble émettre aucun son.

Malgré tout elle est comme les flammes qu’il dégage, réconfortante. Un bref instant Judy se rappelle les chaudes journées d’été lorsqu’elle allait se baigner avec ses frères et sœurs au lac de la ferme. Elle se rappelle aussi les soirées d’hiver au coin du feu, perdue dans le kerfluffle, écoutant sa mère raconter des histoires.

 

Son esprit s’évade et commence à se souvenir, chaque moment de joie de son enfance, puis des souvenirs plus désagréable reviennent, les moqueries, l’échec à l’entrée au ZPA, William.

«  **Non. Tu t’égares enfant … pourquoi veux-tu rester en vie ? Qu’est-ce qui mérite que tu te raccroches ce monde d’épreuve ?**  »

 

Elle repense alors à son arrivée à Zootopia, l’émerveillement. Puis la joie en commençant son travail … puis la déception, Bogo qui la rejette, l’ultimatum, la perte de son badge … Lui ! Évidemment que c’est lui. Ce merveilleux idiot qui a jeté sans hésitation toute son ancienne vie pour elle. Comment pourrait-elle partir maintenant sans avoir pu lui offrir son présent pour le renouveau ?

Comment pourrait-elle s’en aller sans avoir vu son doux visage lorsqu’il entendra son message ?

Comment pourrait-elle l’abandonner sans avoir pu vraiment lui dire à quel point elle l’aime ?

 

«  _Nick… Je veux revoir Nick. Je ferais n’importe quoi pour lui._

–  **Vraiment** **enfant ?** **N’importe quoi** **?**

–  _Sans lui, rien n’a plus d’importance. Il est mon meilleur ami, mon coéquipier, mon amant, mon compagnon._ **Je veux vivre avec lui,** **tous les jours … et un matin me réveiller, nous trouver grisonnants et ridés, et me rendre compte que nous avons vieillit ensemble** **.**

–  **Bien … très bien** »

 

Et le renard devient un torrent de flamme qui avale Judy, la dissolvant, ne laissant qu’une étincelle tourbillonnante, qui se scinde en quatre avant de disparaître dans une lumière aveuglante.

 

 

          - Bunnyburrow – Garenne des Hopps – 11 janvier – Fin d’après-midi -

 

Perdue dans la lumière et la chaleur Judy attend. Elle ne sait plus depuis combien de temps elle attend, une éternité peut-être, mais tout va bien, elle est bien.

 

Soudain une voix … une voix lointaine l’appelle. C’est une voix familière, une voix qui l’apaise, une voix qui la fait se sentir aimée et en sécurité. Tantôt douce, tantôt gutturale et suave, elle l’attire lentement vers elle.

 

Après des éons de lente remonté vers la voix d’autres lui parviennent. Elles sont familières aussi, elles lui font penser à son enfance. Mais la voix est toujours là, plus forte, plus aimante.

Judy se concentre sur cette voix qu’elle aime tant et continue de se hisser hors des flammes.

 

Lentement, très lentement le son des voix deviennent des mots, et alors qu’elle dirige tout son être vers celui dont elle se languit, elle crie de toutes ses forces espérant qu’il l’entende. Il ne répond pas, mais elle l’entend soudain parler dans sa langue à elle, plus fluette et plus hachée, mais les mots, elle comprend enfin ses mots … Et Dieux, quels mots …

~*~

 

Après être entré Nick avait senti les ondes de douce chaleur se dégager de Judy. Il s’était assis auprès d’elle sans rien dire et lui avait simplement tenu la patte.

Au bout d’un moment il avait commencé à lui murmurer des encouragements, des mots d’amour, en commun et en Vulpin.

Mais les mots qu’il avait assemblés petit à petit dans son cœur, rien que pour elle finissent par sortir, peu importe ce qu’ils en penseraient … il s’en moque, seule elle importe. Et c’est en lui caressant tendrement le visage qu’il lui dit, rien que pour elle :

 

_Il était un être simple ni plus ni moins que tout un chacun_

_ses rêves et ses désirs n’étaient qu’un peu de chaleur et de complicité_

_mais son cœur était un peu plus faible qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité_

_plein de doutes, vainement il cherchait son chemin_

 

_Son esprit divaguait parfois dans des mondes colorés de folie_

_plein d’êtres imaginaires et d’histoires merveilleuses_

_mais aussi d’amitiés simple et de vies heureuses_

_un groupe ou une famille c’est tout ce dont il voulait faire partie_

 

_Mais sa nature parfois étrange aux yeux des autres le mettait de côté_

_souvent il côtoyait le rejet le mépris ou la moquerie_

_mais il souriait car bêtement il essayait d’être compris_

_mais il fut brisé et son cœur dans l’ombre fut jeté_

 

_Il arpentait alors en chemin sans relief sans couleur et sans chaleur_

_parfois une lueur incompréhensible au loin scintillait_

_mais c’était un feu follet qui à peine apparue disparaissait_

_l’entraînant toujours plus loin dans le froid et dans la peur_

 

_Il avait fini par s’y complaire et y faire son nid_

_vivant de la crédulité des êtres gris qu’il croisait_

_Il croisait également d’autres cœurs errants comme lui_

_ils se comprenaient mais rarement s’accordaient_

 

_Mais un jour au loin une vraie lumière apparu_

_pour lui ce fut d’abord désagréable, car son cœur ne savait plus_

_d’elle il essaya de se jouer, comme des ombres qui l’entouraient_

_devenu sans s’en rendre compte lui aussi un feu follet_

 

_Puis la lumière s’intensifia surprise de ce qu’elle avait trouvé_

_elle vit quelque chose essaya de toutes ses forces de l’illuminer_

_mais dans le noir depuis si longtemps il en fut effrayé_

_la lumière ne comprenant pas le fit fuir en essayant de l’attraper_

 

 

_Brisé tous les deux, sans but longtemps ils errèrent_

_mais un jour enfin par chance ils se retrouvèrent_

_du temps avait passé et bien des choses ils avaient compris_

_que l’un sans l’autre ce n’était rien d’autre qu’à peine une demi-vie_

 

_Suivant la lumière il retrouva le chemin les formes et les couleurs_

_elle prit son cœur et l’enveloppa dans sa chaleur_

_elle prit son cœur et lui offrit tout ce qu’il avait souhaité_

_en toute simplicité de l’amour et de la complicité_

 

_Venant de si loin le chemin n’est pas sans heurts_

_car ayant sombré si longtemps son cœur s’est teinté de gris_

_même s’il faut du temps, pour l’amour de sa douce lueur_

_pour elle, il se parera de toutes les couleurs de la vie et l’aimera pour toujours._

~*~

 

Nick ne se rend vraiment compte de ce qu’il vient de faire que lorsque qu’un couinement et quelques reniflements lui parviennent aux oreilles, lui rappelant la présence de Bonnie, Jade, Jill et Julien, restés auprès de lui, en soutient ou en surveillance.

 

Lorsqu’il relève la tête, un air contrit sur le visage, s’attendant à affronter la colère voir de la haine, il ne croise que des yeux brillants et des visages sidérés.

À sa plus grande surprise, Jill pleure comme une madeleine dans les bras d’une Bonnie qui sourit tendrement au renard, en caressant la tête de sa fille.

 

Nick ne sachant comment réagir se contente, oreilles basses et queue ramenée entre ses jambes, de leur lancer un petit sourire timide en chercher rapidement les meilleures explications possibles et plausible pour se tirer de cette situation.

Mais alors qu’il va pour parler il est interrompu par une voix si faible qu’il imagine un instant l’avoir entendu

« Nick ? »

 

« J..J..Judy ? » demande Nick d’une voix tremblante, n’osant pas y croire.

Un silence lourd tombe sur la pièce, tous ayant entendu, ou cru entendre quelque chose, les oreilles sont aux aguets et les souffles retenus.

 

«  _Ey, beau gosse_  » dit-elle alors.

Cette fois le doute n’est plus permis et c’est sous l’exclamation commune des quatre lapins, hurlant en cœur « JUDY ! » que Nick, ironiquement incapable de trouver le moindre mot après son incroyable poème, la prend dans ses bras, mais voulant juste lui faire sentir combien il l’aime et à quel point il a eu peur de la perdre et de se perdre avec.

 

 

***

 

« Ouiinn ! Juju ! J’ai eu tellement peur » braille Jill en laissant un filet de morve allant de son nez à la joue de sa sœur.

Alors que Jade complètement bouleversée, se contente tenir la patte de sa sœur contre sa joue en pleurant.

 

«  _Le Dieu vert soit loué_ , Judy tu es réveillée ! Julien va chercher ton père et le reste de votre fratrie » lance Bonnie au lapin gris foncé qui s’exécute après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Judy.

 

Mais lorsque Julien ouvre la porte c’est pour tomber sur son père et son oncle Brendan en train de discuter en finissant de remonter le couloir.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Stuart. Mais les résultats sont clairs. Bien que je n’explique pas les morsures ni l’aspect des blessures, son dossier parle d’une suspicion de viol … et les résultats hormonaux de Judy montrent qu’elle est dans les tous premiers stades d’une grossesse … même si avec tout ce qu’elle a subit ça ne devrait pas être possible. Son chef vous a parlé d’un lièvre il me semble … »

 

L’annonce du médecin des Hopps, entendue clairement par tous, commence à leur tomber dessus comme une bombe sifflante, mais avant que la pleine réalisation ne se fasse et que la moindre réaction ne fuse, les quatre lapins debout dans la pièce reculent vers les murs, cherchant instinctivement un endroit ou se terrer, alors que Stu et Brendan se figent, tétanisés.

Tous ont le corps qui frémis, prêt à fuir pour sauver leur vie. Leurs nez frétillent comme un poisson hors de l’eau et leurs oreilles sont tendues, aux aguets des mouvements du prédateur en train de gronder.

Leurs yeux sont rivés sur le renard se tenant au-dessus du lit de Judy dans une position protectrice, oreilles plaquées sur le côté de sa tête, échine hérissée, queue tendue et ébouriffée, griffes sorties et jouant sur le rebord du lit, gueule entrouverte et babines retroussées sur des crocs luisant, faisant rouler dans sa poitrine un grondement qui commence à monter dans sa gorge en un son grinçant.

 

Les réactions qui s’ensuivent sont diverses.

Jade et Jill s’effondrent sur place en tremblant dans les bras l’une de l’autre.

Julien, tout ébouriffé, lutte contre sa peur pour venir se placer devant ses sœurs.

Brendan reste tétanisé dans le couloir, alors que Stu s’élance vers sa femme et ses enfants en sortant son taser à renard.

 

Ce qui les choque tous et arrive même à stopper Stu dans son élan, autant de peur que de surprise, c’est la petite patte grise de Judy se posant faiblement sur le museau de Nick et l’absence total de crainte sur le visage de la lapine. Au contraire elle semble sereine, presque heureuse.

« Nick … La, la, calme. Tout va bien, calme-toi mon cœur », dit-elle de sa voix encore faible en caressant le museau du renard.

Et alors que l’instinct des lapins leur hurle qu’il va y avoir un carnage, que la pauvre Judy va se faire dévorer, ils assistent à ce qui pour eux est le second miracle de la journée.

Tous le corps du renard semble se détendre et se dégonfler alors que ses poils retombent, sa gueule se referme dissimulant ses crocs alors que le grondement laisse place aux couinements tristes des lupidés.

Tout l’être, terrifiant l’instant d’avant, devient timide en se tendant tendrement vers la caresse de la lapine dont la patte semble étonnamment chaude et réconfortante.

 

« Il ne m’a rien fait Nick. **Il m’a attaqué, mais il ne m’a pas “touché”** , dit-elle

– Mais … mais alors ? Comment ? Je … tu … nous… » bafouille Nick

Judy saisie une patte de Nick pour la poser délicatement sur son ventre.

Une onde de chaleur brutale explose alors dans tous le corps du renard qui ressent brièvement comme un tapotement amical sur l’épaule.

 

«  _Oui, toi idiot de renard. Ils sont de toi. Ce sont nos petits_  » dit alors la lapine en braquant ses yeux améthyste luisants de joie, dans les émeraudes brillantes de bonheur de son renard avant de l’attirer pour un doux baiser.

Et le bruit sourd d’un corps qui s’effondre, accompagné d’un « Oh, Stu… » d’une Bonnie atterrée, n’eut pas le moindre effet sur les deux amants enfin réunis.


	15. Home 14 - Eostre

 

          - Garenne des Hopps – Cuisine principale – 12 janvier -

 

 

Assis autour d’une des tables de la cuisine principale assez grande pour nourrir une armée, un petit groupe de lapins regardent pensifs, leur infusions alors que dehors le soleil commence à pointer à l’horizon.

« Tu … tu es sûre que c’est une bonne idée de l’avoir laissée seule avec ce .. son … lui, bafouille Stuart Hopps à sa femme.

– Stu … nous avons demandé à Julien de garder un œil sur lui et Jill est restée en bas pour le “surveiller”, alors s’il te plaît mon chéri, calme-toi.

– Je sais mais … _Je n’arrive pas à comprendre_ …

–  _J’ai autant de mal que toi à me faire à l’idée de notre petite Judy accouplée à un renard, mais sincèrement … après avoir discuté avec lui, voir à quel point l’état de Judy l’a blessé … pour le moment je m’en veux d’avoir poussé notre fille à nous cacher quelque chose d’aussi important,_ soupire Bonnie, essuyant une larme.

– Ne dis pas ça, maman. Peut-être que c’est lui qui l’a obligé à … » intervient Jeanne avant de se recroqueviller sur sa chaise lorsque Bonnie se tourne vers elle, le regard furieux.

 

«  _Jeanne Gabrielle Hopps ! Je ne tolérerais pas ce genre d’allégations contre ce rena…_ Nick, lance-t-elle avec colère en se reprenant rapidement. _Tu as entendu ses réponses lorsque vous l’avez questionné. Tu as entendu son poème, il a mis son cœur à nu et …_

–  _Tiens justement, parlons-en du poème. Il parle notre langue ! Un renard parle le Garennéin !_ lance Jeanne, ulcérée, retrouvant assez d’aplomb pour affronter le regard de sa mère. _Je suis la seule à être choquée ? Et Judy qui_ … »

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, mais le frisson qui parcours l’échine des autres lapins présents autant que la sienne suffit. Avoir entendu sortir de la gorge de Judy, même faiblement, cette langue terrifiante les a tous mis mal à l’aise. Sans parler de l’enregistrement que Bonnie et la fratrie avait entendu précédemment.

 

 

«  _Écoute, je suis d’accord que nous ne pouvons laisser passer certaines choses dans cette histoire et nous en parlerons lorsque le moment viendra, mais pour moi il est venu ici de son plein gré_ …

– Dans un état lamentable, intervient Brenan

– En effet. _Et pour ce que j’ai pu apprendre à décrypter les prédateurs en rencontrant différents commerçants pour nos produits ces dernières années, il est pour moi totalement sincère._

–  _Et il a promis,_ dit alors Josselin, resté silencieux depuis un moment. _Que tu y crois ou pas ne change pas le fait que pour un renard, ce genre de promesse e_ _st_ _fichtrement importante._

–  _De plus je l’ai accueilli en notre nom,_ rappelle Bonnie. _Tu dois lui montrer le respect dû à un hôte_  »

La dernière remarque de la lapine provoque un haussement de sourcil surpris de la part de trois des lapins qui n’étaient pas au courant.

 

«  _Bon, si tu l’as officialisé, je vais faire passer le mot dans la garenne_  » dit une lapine d’âge moyen, aux yeux bruns comme Stuart et au pelage assez semblable à celui de Bonnie. Elle replace d’un geste réflexe ses lunettes sur son nez en commençant à tapoter d’une patte experte sur une tablette.

 

«  _Merci Violette. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi_  » dit Bonnie en lui souriant. Mais son sourire tombe en un masque d’incertitudes et de craintes lorsqu’elle se tourne vers son beau-frère.

 

 

«  _Brenan … est-ce que c’est vrai ? Mon bébé est vraiment enceinte ?_  » demande-t-elle avec un léger trémolo dans la voix.

Les lapins sont plutôt du genre à parler de progéniture et de sexe sans tabou, mais là, une ombre sinistre assombrie ce moment, muant en peur ce qui aurait du être joie.

 

« C’est ce que disent ses résultats sanguins Bonnie, répond le médecin de la famille du ton le plus neutre qu’il arrive a produire malgré sa gorge sèche.

– Et tu es sûr qu’il n’y a pas d’erreur possible ? redemande Stu malgré le fait qu’il l’ait déjà demandé une dizaine de fois la veille.

– J’ai revérifié plusieurs fois. Il y a certes toujours une possibilité de faux positif vu ce que son corps a traversé, dit-il, pondérant sa réponse. Mais le taux d’hormones est celui d’un début de grossesse … je dirais deux semaines. Et avec ce … criminel dont vous m’aviez parlé … » il ne termine pas sa phrase n’étant pas sûr de savoir la formuler correctement pour répondre aux attentes des yeux braqués sur lui.

 

Tous avaient clairement entendu les mots de Judy après son réveil, mais tous savaient … l’horreur d’un viol, sans compter les dégâts probables de la drogue, avaient poussé la pauvre lapine à se réfugier derrière une vérité saugrenue mais moins douloureuse.

«  _Par tous les Anciens et les Célestes_ … _Sucellos, Dieu Vert. Aidez notre pauvre bébé_  » murmure Bonnie en fermant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

 

Brenan Hopps regarde son frère réconforter sa belle-sœur, la portée de Judy grincer des dents en ravalant leurs larmes.

Le Docteur Hopps a une désagréable impression de déjà vu, même scène, mêmes personnes, remontant à 10 ans plus tôt lorsqu’ils avaient découvert les méfaits de William Skeeping et la conséquence dramatique pour une pauvre lapine pas tout à fait adulte mais tout à fait traumatisée.

 

Mais au fond de lui, certains doutes refusent de laisser place à l’apitoiement.

Le dossier de Judy, les analyses, les conclusions de ses confrères du Baobab Général, pour lui tout était correcte … Ses chances de survivre à l’overdose étaient si faibles que c’était déjà un miracle en soi. Puis la poussée de “fièvre” prolongée qui avait suivit aurait dû provoquer des défaillances critiques de la plupart de ses organes. Et pourtant elle était là et elle s’était réveillée.

Il l’avait examiné avant de la laisser se reposer en compagnie du renard à qui il avait dû faire une injection de vitamines tant il l’avait trouvé vidé de toute substance … et elle avait l’air d’aller anormalement bien. Fatiguée et percluse de courbatures, mais bien.

Ce qu’il attendait maintenant et pas avec impatience, c’était le risque d’une dépendance à cette drogue hautement addictive et toxique d’après les rapports qu’il avait obtenus.

 

« Excusez-moi. Auriez-vous une tasse, grand format ? Je crois que j’aurais besoin d’un bon thé » lance une voix venant de derrière eux et faisant sursauter les lapins.

Lorsqu’ils se retournent c’est pour voir un Nick épuisé qui leur sourit de son mieux en gardant ses crocs cachés, accompagné de Julien.

 

 

 

          - Garenne des Hopps – Le Cridio – 11 janvier -

 

 

Après un dernier baiser, Nick, encore bouleversé de retrouver enfin son amour et la bombe lâchée par le médecin se met en retrait, laissant les Hopps exprimer leur bonheur.

Larmes, embrassades, câlins et bisous à vous noyer un honnête mammifère … pas étonnant qu’elle soit si tactile et prompt aux embrassades se dit-il en souriant.

 

Mais Nick pense aussi à ce qu’elle a dit … Comment y croire ? Est-ce seulement possible ? Mais pourquoi aurait-elle dit ça ? Pour se convaincre elle-même ?  
Il ne se souvient pas avoir vu la moindre déchirure sur sa tenue de police, ni rien qui aurait pu faire penser que cette ordure aurait pu la … la …

Nick refoule de toutes ses forces une nouvelle montée de rage et le grognement qui l’accompagne en se plantant de nouveau les griffes dans la paume.

« Je vais encore me prendre un sermon » pense-t-il avec un petit sourire en regardant son coussinet déjà maintes fois blessé.

Mais cette pensée fait monter une vague de joie et quelques discrètes larmes de soulagement, car il sait qu’elle va pouvoir le gronder … qu’elle est vraiment réveillée.

 

Du côté des Hopps les félicitations vont bon train au point même que le docteur familial doit empêcher l’entrée de nouveaux arrivants, prévenus par les dieux savent quel moyen, qui viennent souhaiter un heureux réveil à leur sœur, cousine, tante.

« Combien a-t-elle dit qu’ils étaient déjà ? Comment deux lapins ont-ils pu en engendrer autant ? » glousse-t-il intérieurement avant de manquer s’étrangler en avalant sa salive lorsque la pensée suivante le heurte … « Et nous ? »

 

Alors qu’il tousse discrètement dans son coin pour éviter d’attirer l’attention, Jade vient se planter devant lui. L’air gêné de la lapine lui indique qu’elle n’est pas là pour l’invectiver.

Sans dire un mot, Jade lui saisit une patte et y dépose le stylo carotte avant de ramener ses doigts dessus. Sans le lâcher elle pose sa propre patte par-dessus et plonge son regard dans le sien.

Émeraudes et jades se contemplent un moment puis un sourire sincère s’échange et la lapine s’éloigne après avoir fait un petit signe d’approbation de la tête.

 

~*~

S’ensuit alors une bonne heure de salutations filtrées par la fratrie suivant les ordres du médecin, avant que celui-ci ne demande à tous le monde de sortir pour que Judy puisse se reposer et parce qu’il a quelques soins et examens à faire.

Lorsque Judy refuse catégoriquement que son renard ne sorte, Stu bataille un moment avec sa femme pour faire “surveiller” la porte. Essayant de sauver son père du regard froid de sa mère Julien se propose rester là au cas ou Judy aurait besoin de quelque chose, Jill sautant sur l’occasion pour faire de même.

« Tant que vous attendez dehors le temps que je termine, vous pouvez rester là, mais juste vous deux, dit Brenan d’un ton digne d’un chef médecin. Et Julien, tu surveilleras bien ta sœur … Judy a besoin de repos ! »

Le regard qu’il lance vers Jill est air sans équivoque sur qui précisément, il demande à Julien de surveiller.

 

Après un petit check-up et quelques soins nécessaires pendant lesquels les deux amants ne se lâchèrent les pattes qu’une fois sur demande du docteur, Brenan va ouvrir la porte avant de demander aux deux veilleurs de rentrer.

Il sait à quel point sa nièce est têtue et il se dit qu’il vaut mieux que les deux autres presque aussi têtes de pioche soient là.

« Bien. De prime abord, tout semble plutôt bon, mais la perte musculaire dû à l’alitement et surtout le stress terrible que cette drogue a mis sut out ton organisme va demander de la rééducation »

Le grognement exaspéré de Judy, parfaitement attendu, fait apparaître un sourire sur les museaux de tous les mammifères présents. Mais lorsqu’elle émet un petit couinement de douleur lorsqu’elle roule des yeux devant leurs réactions fait retomber les visages … sauf celui du médecin.

 

« Aïe … comment est-ce que je peux avoir mal aux yeux comme ça ? geint Judy

– Je t’avais prévenu. C’est comme si tu allais avoir une courbature généralisée pendant plusieurs jours, la réprimande-t-il gentiment. Et ta tension est basse, donc si tu essayes de te lever, tu risques maux de tête et étourdissement, voir évanouissement »

Les regards soudains concernés et inquiet de Nick, Julien et Jill rassurent le médecin. Il sait qu’ils ne la laisseront pas prendre de mauvaises initiatives.

« Bon, je vous laisse les enfants. Ne la fatiguez pas trop d’accord ? dit-il à la cantonade en se dirigeant vers la porte, mais il s’arrête avant de sortir et lance un regard sévère à Nick. Et vous, pensez à aller vous reposer »

 

 

***

 

Une fois leur oncle sorti, Jill tente de s’élancer vers sa sœur pour se retrouver retenue par une patte ferme, grise sombre.

Un flash de colère traverse les yeux bleus de Jill, les rendant encore plus électriques que d’habitude, lorsqu’elle se tourne vers son frère, mais les sourcils froncés sur les yeux mauves pastel de Julien la retiennent autant que sa patte. Il lui fait non de la tête avant de lui faire signe de s’asseoir près de la porte.

Surprise par l’air autoritaire de son frère en général plus en retrait, Jill s’affale en soufflant sur une chaise avant de croiser les bras et de commencer à lancer des regards noirs vers son frère et le renard, tous deux l’ignorant totalement.

 

« Alors monsieur grise mine ? Comme ça tu m’aimeras pour toujours ? demande Judy un peu moqueuse en papillonnant des paupières.

– Erf. Tu as entendu ? Bah, j’ai dit ça sous le coup de l’émotion tu vois, répond Nick en se grattant le cou. En plus j’avais un bataillon de lapins enragés prêt à me sauter sur le râble et accrocher ma fourrure au mur »

La mine faussement effrayée du renard provoque roulement d’yeux prudent et un rire clair de la part de Judy. La gorge de Nick se resserre un peu et un frisson de bonheur le traverse « Dieux que son rire m’a manqué »

 

«  _Crétin de renard va_. Tu veux me faire croire que tu as fait tout ce chemin jusqu’ici et affronté cette “horde” lagomorphique terrifiante … par hasard ? Hmm ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, entrant dans son jeu.

– Nan m’dame, j'me suis juste perdu, c’est tout » glousse-t-il.

Mais son rire s’éteint et son regard se détourne alors que ses oreilles tombent soudain en arrière.

 

« Nick ? »

 

« Je n’étais pas là … Tu as eu besoin de moi et je n’étais pas là, couine-t-il en portant la patte de la lapine contre sa joue.

– Ce n’est pas de ta faute mon amour. Bogo avait besoin de ce rapport et le coéquipier de Wolfavitz est tombé malade. Tu n’y pouvais rien et tu n’y es pour rien, **tu m’entends ?**  » dit la lapine avec toute la force que son extrême fatigue lui permet, essayant de capter le regard du renard qui ne lui répond pas.

 

« Nick ? insiste-t-elle lorsque enfin il la regarde dans les yeux.

– Oui, mais …

–  **Pas de mais Nicholas** , dit-elle sèchement, empêchant Nick de détourner à nouveau le regard. J’ai entendu Clawhauser à la radio, je t’ai entendu toi également, je sais que tu es venu m’aider … j’ai entendu ta voix quand je sombrais. Tu m’as sauvé la vie mon cœur, ne penses pas le contraire. De toute façon jamais je ne te laisserai penser le contraire.

–  _J’ai eu tellement peur Judy. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J’ai cru que j’allai te perdre._

–  _je suis là mon cœur. Je ne vais nulle part_ » dit-elle tendrement en l’attirant pour un doux baiser.

 

 

Bien que les mots échangés en Garennéin entre Judy et son renard les dérange pour l’interdit qu’il représente à leurs yeux depuis qu’ils sont nés, sans parler de ces mots étranges et effrayant que la lapine semble sortir comme si de rien était, Julien et Jill ne peuvent que contempler la profondeur et la sincérité des sentiments des deux mammifères face à eux.

 

Jill avait beaucoup apprécié de discuter avec lui au téléphone, et si elle est sincère avec elle-même, elle sait que c’est la terreur qu’elle a ressentie à l’idée de perdre sa sœur qui s’est changée en colère contre le renard qui devait la protéger.

Lorsqu’elle avait compris qu’il n’était pas que son coéquipier, au lieu de comprendre elle avait laissé cette colère exploser, sans penser à la souffrance que lui, pouvait ressentir. Mais le voir devant elle, met les choses en perspective et l’amertume du regret lui fait baisser le regard.

 

Julien reste comme à son habitude, pensif. Contemplant et essayant d’appréhender ce qu’il ressent, ce que représente sa sœur et son partenaire incongru. Mais du coin de l’œil il surveille Jill, et lorsqu’il la voit s’affaisser à mesure que la culpabilité se dessine sur son visage, il déplace sa chaise pour la rapprocher et la prend dans ses bras.

 

 

Profitant de la distraction apporté à sa lapine par le bruit de la chaise et le regard qu’elle coule à vers son frère et sa sœur, Nick décide d’aborder le sujet qui le tenaille depuis un bon moment.

« Carottes … je suis désolé de te le demander comme ça, mais … tu as dit … tu … tu …

–  **Il ne m’a rien fait**  » dit-elle avant même de se retourner vers lui. Elle plante de nouveau son regard, lui faisant passer tout l’amour possible pour qu’il ne recommence pas à broyer du noir.

 

« Il l’aurait sûrement fait si … poursuit Judy lorsqu’elle se rappelle soudain quelque chose. Nick … Il savait pour nous deux. Et pas seulement que nous sortions ensemble si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C’est pour ça qu’il ne m’a pas touchée.

– Pas touchée ? Et ton pied ? Et la drogue ? s’emporte soudain le renard, montrant les crocs.

– Nick, Nick. **Calme-toi, calme**. Mon pied ce n’est pas lui, c’est l’autre … ses yeux … son regard m’a fait penser à ce que j’ai vu dans nos rêves après la mort le Lio … ce loup ressemble à Mahiliba.

– Coyote, dit Nick en grinçant ds dents.

– Canyon ?

– Non. Coyote. C’était un coyote, pas un loup.

– C’est ça un coyote ? Ça ressemble vraiment beaucoup à un loup non ? dit-elle en penchant la tête intriguée.

– Mouais, en tout cas lui s’appelle Esteban, c’est un Kinhalien et c’est à lui que je dois … il ne termine pas sa phrase, mais il passe sa patte à l’emplacement de sa cicatrice.

–  _Dieu vert._ Nick il faut prévenir Bogo tout de suite ! Il faut … Il faut … s’écrie Judy en essayant de se redresser.

– Et là. Tout doux peluche. Le docteur a dit, de rester tranquille, dit Nick calmement en attrapant les patte de la lapine pour l’empêcher de se lever.

– Mais Nick. Il faut …

– Ne t’en fais pas mon tit cœur, je m’en suis occupé, dit-il d’un ton qui bien qu’il ne lui soit pas destiné met la lapine mal à l’aise.

– Nick … que veux-tu dire ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? s’inquiète-t-elle.

– J’ai utilisé 20 années de contacts et de faveurs. Nick Wilde l’arnaqueur est mort. J’ai tiré toutes mes cartouches pour trouver tout ce que je pouvais sur lui et les dealers de Dusk howl, et j’ai tout donné à Bogo avant de partir »

 

 

« Nick … cela aurait pu te servir pour d’autres affaires, tes indics et tes connaissances nous ont toujours aidé.

– Non Carottes. Je suis désolé. Je veux bien être le meilleur policier possible, te rendre fier, faire du monde un endroit meilleur … mais pour rendre mon monde meilleur rien n’a plus d’importance que toi, rien.

– Idiot de renard, tu crois quoi ? Que pour moi tu n’es pas ce qui est le plus important ? roucoule la lapine en volant un baiser fougueux à son renard.

 

 

« Alors … Ils sont vraiment de nous ? » finit par dire Nick après avoir repris son souffle en posant une patte sur le ventre de Judy.

Il s’émerveille comme à chaque fois de leur différence de taille lorsque sa patte couvre presque tout l’abdomen de la lapine, sachant pourtant qu’aussi petite soit-elle, elle contient assez de force et de ferveur pour faire plier même les plus imposants des criminels.

Le hochement de tête joyeux de Judy agite ses longues oreilles. Jamais il n’aurait cru voir le visage de la lapine aussi radieux.

« Co … comment ? Bafouille-t-il

– Je n’en sais rien … Je ne savais même pas que j’étais enceinte … mais après ce que Liovisonna m’a dit je n’ai aucun doute, dit pensivement Judy.

– Tu ne savais pas ? Attends, Lio … Tu l’as vu ? Elle t’a parlé ?

– Elle m’a plus ou moins dit ce que nous sommes, nous et ceux dont nous avons rêvé qui on vécut avant nous … l’espoir d’accomplir ce qu’elle et Brixtios ont essayé.

– Je … je ne comprends pas.

– Ils n’étaient pas seulement amis et amants … elle portait leurs petits … l’espoir. Je pense que c’est pour ça que le renard de feu m’a appelé enfant du printemps.

– Renard de feu ?

– Oui, un renard fait de flammes et de lumière qui m’a aidé à me concentrer sur toi, sur pourquoi je voulais vivre » susurre doucement Judy en se lovant autant que possible contre son renard.

 

Tout en caressant amoureusement sa lapine Nick remercie du plus profond de son cœur celui qui orne sa médaille, celui auquel il a cru toutes ses années et admiré comme le plus rusé d’entre tous.

Celui qui l’avait entendu et lui avait ramené sa vie.

 

«  **Le Renard sans nom** … murmure Nick en caressant les oreilles de Judy. **Sauveur du soleil, toi qui es le feu qui nous rassemble en temps de fête, qui nous rassure dans les ténèbres de la nuit, le feu du foyer autour duquel nous nous réchauffons lors des froides nuits d’hivers** »

 

Puis, partie sur sa lancée, il continue.

« C’est pour ça que même si cela a été mal traduit et mal compris, pour nous les renardes resterons les allumeuses. Celles qui allument et dirige ces moments de communions, où nous nous amusons, nous discutons, nous aimons … c’était ce que nous étions autrefois … jusqu’à lui, que vous appelez Brixtios, la première trahison. Depuis tous les mammifères nous voient comme des êtres fourbes, indignes de confiance … mais quelque chose ne colle plus dans cette histoire … je commence à croire que tu avais raison Carottes … il ne lui a rien fait, il n’aurait pas pu »

 

 

Un moment de silence, de tendresse et de réflexion passe ainsi, jusqu’à ce qu’en bougeant un peu, un objet dans sa poche se rappelle à lui, et par la même occasion lui rappelle quelque chose d’immensément important.

« Ahem …Peluche … Judy … dit Nick d’un ton soudain étonnement sérieux. J’ai trouvé ton présent sur la table basse

– Fromage coulant et crackers moisis, lance Judy avant de lancer vers Nick un regard piteux. Je suis désolée … Je sais que c’est précipité. Mais après avoir discuté avec Sirona … Je… je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris. Je n’aurais jamais du …Arg, je suis stupide

–  _Oui. Bien sûr que oui_.

–  _Je suis stupide ?_ dit-elle choquée, la mâchoire tombante.

–  _HA HA ! Mais non, lapin crétin …_ Clic _…_ **Nicholas Pibérius Wilde.** **Acceptes-tu de faire de moi une femelle comblée en me faisant l’immense honneur et bonheur de m’épouser ?** … Clic … _Bien sûr que je veux t’épouser, plus que tout au monde je veux faire de toi la lapine la plus heureuse._

–  _OUIII ! Merci, merci, merci. Oh si tu savais comme je t’aime fichu rusé,_ chantonne Judy de joie en sautillant dans son lit avant que son état et Nick ne la rattrape _. Aïeu … c’est pas juste d’avoir mal partout comme ça alors que je suis si heureuse_ » geint Judy en commençant à bouder.

De l’autre côté de la pièce, deux lapins s’accrochent à leur chaise pour éviter de tomber par terre de surprise, et leurs oreilles essayent d’en faire autant.

 

 

 

          - Garenne des Hopps – Zone de vie principale – 11 janvier -

 

 

Après avoir donné son oui à Judy, ils avaient discuté plusieurs heures, Nick parlant principalement de certaines parties de son passé qu’il tenait à ce que Judy sache. Il avait tout particulièrement évoqué d’où il connaissait Esteban et comment il avait reçu cette cicatrice en prenant un tir d’arme à feu à la place de Mr Big et que cette histoire avait été la fameuse goutte d’eau faisant déborder le vase de sa mère, la raison de leur dispute et de son départ.

Judy avait finie par s’endormir malgré son assurance de ne pas être fatiguée et d’avoir dormi assez.

 

Jill tenant absolument à veiller sur sa sœur avait insisté pour rester en bas. Nick avait été hésitant à partir, mais sentait la fatigue demander son dû. Jouant là-dessus, Julien lui proposa une tisane familiale pour un sommeil réparateur.

 

Nick s’était assis dans un silence tendu. Et sans rien dire non plus, Julien lui avait servit l’infusion dans un bol format lapin, faisant un mug convenable pour un renard.

Que ce soit par crainte, respect ou total incertitude, personne n’avait dit le moindre mot alors qu’il avait déjà bu la moitié de sa “tasse”. Nick décide donc de rompre le silence : « En tout cas, ce cœur de garenne, ce n’est pas quelque chose que l’on voit tous les jours. J’ai fini par en avoir mal aux yeux tellement ça chatoie de partout. Ceci dit je comprends pourquoi votre salle de guérison se trouve là »

 

Après ce silence pesant, sa voix fait presque sursauter la moitié des lapins présent, mais ce qu’il vient de dire les fait clairement tous sursauter.

« Que … qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? demande le père de Judy.

– Les lignes de Ley … hmm … Les courants de la terre peut-être ?

– Oui, les courants sont d’une importance capitale pour nous qui vivons dans et de la te… Attendez ? s’exclame soudain Stu. Vous les voyez ?

– Tous les renards roux les voient. Mais à Zootopia il est difficile de se rappeler que nous le pouvons. Trop de béton.

– Mais … mais comment est-ce poss …

– Stuart, l’interrompt Bonnie assez sèchement. Je pense que si nous devons vraiment le questionner maintenant, il y a d’autres choses plus importantes »

Le ton de la lapine est de nouveau ce ton autoritaire qui avait fait frissonner le renard plusieurs heures auparavant. La voix de la matriarche, dirigeante de la garenne des Hopps.

 

Nick descend d’un trait son reste de tisane pour essayer d’humidifier sa gorge soudain très sèche sans vraiment y parvenir, avant de regarder la matriarche que le fixe déjà. Ses oreilles se rabattent et sa queue se recroqueville sous lui.

 

« Nicholas. Le magnifique poème que vous avez déclamé hier soir était, certes extraordinaire à entendre, mais même si je sais que certains mammifères récitent des phrases phonétiquement … _il est plus que difficile de croire que vous ne compreniez pas ce que vous disiez, n’est-ce pas ?_ »

La surprise de la dernière phrase prononcé en Garennéin fait presque tousser le renard qui se demandait déjà si et comment il allait répondre.

 

Nick se tasse encore plus sur son siège, essayant de paraître petit et inoffensif, et fait un petit sourire d’excuse.

« Je … je ne suis pas sûr que … bafouille Nick

– Nicholas. _Dois-je vous rappeler votre promesse de répondre à mes questions ?_ dit Bonnie avec regard façon Bogo.

– … Oui. _Je comprenais parfaitement ce que je disais_

–  _Qui ? Comment ?_ s’exclame Stu, plus choqué que les autres, et presque plus choqué que lorsqu’il avait compris que sa fille sortait avec un renard.

– Sur l’enregistrement … Judy parle le vulpin n’est-ce pas, demande soudain Jeanne. Les sons étaient les même que lorsque tu as parlé ta langue »

 

Nick acquiesce, amenant une nouvelle vague de surprise chez Stu, Brenan et la lapine à lunette qu’il ne connaît pas.

«  _Je n’ai pas appris votre langue pour me jouer de vous ou vous voler des secrets si c’est ce qui vous inquiète._ Je me suis aperçu que vous, lapins, réagissiez de façon négative au Vulpin et je ne voulais pas que cela entache la confiance de Judy envers moi … Je lui ai donc appris les base du Vulpin. Et elle, vous la connaissez, elle n’a pas voulu avoir davantage sur moi et à tenu à m’apprendre le Garennéin.

– On est un peu loin des bases la non ? demande Julien en pouffant.

– Je sais … nous n’avions pas prévu d’aller si loin … mais ça … ça nous a semblé normal, ça nous à permis de renforcer la confiance que nous avions l’un pour l’autre »

 

~*~

 

« Bien. Puisque vous parlez de votre confiance mutuelle, enchaîne Bonnie. Nicholas … je ne pense pas que vous sachiez ce que cela veut dire, mais lors de sa dernière venue ici, j’ai parlé avec Judy … c’est à cette occasion que j’ai appris l’existence du fameux Pibérius. Mais surtout je me suis rendu compte qu’elle était en train de se lier à cette personne »

Quelques lapins présents s’échangent des murmures surpris à cette annonce. Jeanne plaque ses pattes sur son museau et papillonne pour chasser quelques larmes en formations.

 

« Je me dois donc de vous demander précisément, qu’elles sont vos intentions en ce qui concerne Judy ? Surtout après les derniers événements, car je sais que plus d’un mâle aurait du mal à …

– Être plus que ce que je suis » dit Nick avant même que Bonnie ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

Tous le regardent surpris, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir avec cette remarque.

 

Se repositionnant un peu plus confortablement, Nick prend le temps de regarder tous les lapins lui faisant face, analysant rapidement leurs visages. Tous attendent plus, certains dubitatifs, mais aucun n’a l’air clairement hostile.

« Vous devez comprendre ce que votre fille représente pour moi … pendant deux décennies j’ai vécu selon le principe imposé par tous, un renard est un être fourbe, ténébreux, indigne de confiance et inutile. J’ai appris cette vérité à la manière d’un coup en pleine face et un poignard en plein cœur. Je… Je n’ai pas pu le surmonter, leur prouver qu’ils avaient tort … je me suis laissé couler, ne voyant pas de raison de vivre autrement puisque de toute façon personne ne me donnerait jamais la moindre chance »

Une certaine gène indéniable se peint sur les visages face à lui lors de cette dernière partie. Bonnie et Brenan sont les seuls à ne pas détourner le regard, même pas brièvement comme Jade ou Julien.

 

« Pendant vingt ans tous m’ont donné raison jusqu’à Judy. Elle est cette lumière qui est venu de nulle part, bouleversant en quelques jours tout ce que j’en étais venu à croire tout ce temps. Elle m’a fait confiance dans des moments où sa vie était en jeu alors que je n’avais été qu’un con avec elle jusque-là … elle s’est infiltré derrière mes barrières pour y apporter un peu de lumière et me montrer celui que je refusais de voir. Ça m’a terrifié bien sûr. Devoir tout changer ainsi, des années de routine et de facilité. Mais pour elle … je ferais n’importe quoi »

Ses derniers mots son dit calmement, mais avec force. Un sourire indéniable se forme sur le visage de Bonnie, alors que Julien, placé en retrait lance au renard un regard moqueur si semblable à celui de Judy et rappelant au renard, que lui était là en bas, et qu’il sait.

 

« Donc, si vous voulez savoir mes intentions vis-à-vis de Judy, j’ai l’intention de l’aimer, de l’aider, de la protéger et de vieillir avec elle aussi longtemps qu’elle voudra bien de moi. Ainsi je pourrais lui montrer qu’elle a eu raison, et me pardonner moi-même de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, car elle est devenue une nécessité dans mon existence … Mon esprit, mon cœur et mon âme sont à elle. Le jour où je ne verrais plus son sourire tous les matins … le moment sera venu pour moi de quitter ce monde » termine Nick en regardant l’extérieur par une fenêtre non loin, un air tendre et aimant sur le visage.

 

~*~

 

Après cette réponse bouleversante, accompagnée de reniflements multiples et de Stu fondant en larmes, cajolé par une Bonnie plus sur la retenue mais apparemment aussi chamboulée que son mari.

Nick remarque que la lapine à lunette semble vouloir parler. L’encourageant d’un geste de la patte et d’un hochement de la tête, Nick en profite pour détailler un peu cette nouvelle venue. De la même couleur que Bonnie, très proche du pelage de Judy, avec les mêmes yeux améthystes, peut être juste quelques nuances plus sombre. Elle tient une tablette sur laquelle elle tapote régulièrement.

« Euh … bonjour Mr Wilde. Violette Hopps. Je fais partie des aînés et je suis l’intendante de la garenne.

– Enchanté Violette. Nick serait plus appréciable si possible.

– Tout à fait, tout à fait. Hmm, comment dire … Puisque vous êtes notre hôte et que vous allez probablement rester ici un moment … concernant l’alimentation, nous n’avons aucune viande pour vous en stock … nous n’avons jamais eu de prédateur ici.

– Tant que je peux compléter de temps en temps avec de la pâte d’insectes, je mangerai tous les fruit et légume que vous me proposerez, l’avantage d’être une espèce omnivore, alors pas de soucis.

– A … a bon ? demande Stu entre deux reniflements. Je croyais que vous ne mangiez …

– Que des lapins ? demande Brenan en ricanant

– Mais non. Ce n’est pas ce que voulait dire. Je pensais juste qu’ils ne mangeaient que du … de la … viande.

– Papa … les Bugs Burger ne sont pas faits avec des proies mortes ! Il faut que tu arrêtes d’écouter les inepties de Pop Pop, lance Violette en secouant la tête de dépit.

– Mais arrêtez de me prendre pour un idiot ! Oui, les prédateurs me font peur. Voilà je l’ai dit. Vous êtes contant ?

– Stu, chéri, dit Bonnie, une pointe de stress nuançant sa voix.

– Quand je vois ces griffes, ces crocs, je suis terrifié. Et pas la peine de faire semblant, vous êtes tous effrayés, s’écrie Stu en lançant un regard accusateur faisant détourner le regard de la plupart des autres lapins présents. Et l’idée qu’un autre de mes petits puisse être …

–  _STUART_  ! Hurle Bonnie » se dressant tout à coup, les oreilles rigides sur sa tête et les yeux au bord des larmes avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment.

 

Après cela l’ambiance devient étrangement lourde et les regards fuyants.

Nick compris à ce moment-là que les préjudices des Hopps étaient peut-être profonds, mais avaient une source malheureusement on ne peut plus réelle.

 

 

          - Bunnyburrow – Ferme des Hopps – 18 janvier -

 

Alors qu’il fait le tour de ses terres pour vérifier de potentiel dégâts sur les installations, Stuart Hopps repense à ces dernières semaines.

L’hiver est une période calme pour la ferme des Hopps. C’est le moment où Stu peut passer du temps avec sa famille, le moment où il peut enfin s’adonner à sa seconde passion, sa famille.

 

Lors de l’attaque de Judy, ils avaient vécu plusieurs jours de stress intense. Le mauvais temps sur toute la région des Tri-Burrow avait rendu tout déplacement dangereux et interrompu la plupart des lignes de train.

C’est donc dans une ambiance sordide, craignant à chaque sonnerie de téléphone que ce soit pour leur annoncer la pire nouvelle, que les proches de Judy avaient attendu.

Puis ils avaient réussi à la rejoindre et avaient appris pour l’agression. Stuart se souvient avoir frôlé la crise de nerf lorsqu’on lui avait dit que Judy avait failli mourir pendant qu’ils n’étaient pas là. C’est le moment précis qui lui a fait choisir de faire valoir ses droits vis-à-vis de sa fille et décidé de la faire rapatrier chez eux pour qu’elle soit suivit de près par son frère Brenan.

S’en était suivit la peur qu’elle ne se réveille pas ou avec des séquelles dramatiques détruisant tout ce qui faisait d’elle la lapine unique qu’elle était et dont il était fier malgré l’étrangeté de sa passion.

 

Puis le renard, Nick, était arrivé, ressemblant plus a une ombre qu’un mammifère. Bonnie avait absolument tenue à lui parler … et autant lui, Stu Hopps, est le décisionnaire lorsqu’il s’agit de la ferme et de la gestion des terres, autant Bonnie dirige la garenne et son dernier mot est loi.

 

Finissant son tour et rentrant chez lui sans n’avoir constaté de dégâts important, Stuart Hopps contemple les derniers jours et les éventements incompréhensibles qui s’étaient déroulés.

Judy enceinte, apparemment accouplée à un renard dont elle est persuadée qu’il est le père. Le renard en question ayant brisé un grave tabou social en leur montrant qu’il parle Garennéin mais en leur montrant aussi sa franchise en ne le leur cachant pas, avouant que Judy a fait de même en apprenant le Vulpin et tous deux, sans aucun doute possible, absolument et sincèrement fou amoureux l’un de l’autre.

 

Stu est positivement perdu. Tant de choses encore inconcevable quelques jours auparavant à appréhender, comprendre, accepter … Pour Judy il sait qu’il doit faire de son mieux. En repensant à leur toute dernière dispute téléphonique 6 mois plus tôt, et maintenant qu’il sait pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi, Stu sait que s’il ne fait pas l’effort il la perdra.

 

Et c’est en se focalisant sur cette idée que Stu se dirige vers le grand salon, d’où il entend s’élever des cris aigus de lapereaux.

Inquiet il accélère le pas pour tomber sur Judy en fauteuil roulant, encadrée de Jill qui agrippe le dossier du fauteuil et Bonnie, agitée de soubresauts, observant la pièce.

De plus en plus inquiet Stu s’avance rapidement vers elles, mais ce qu’il aperçoit en arrivant lui glace le sang.

Le renard est debout au milieu du kerfluffle et les regarde avec un air affamé, se léchant les babines et les yeux brillant d’envie.

 

Ses instincts lui hurlant de protéger sa famille, Stu va pour s’élancer vers la menace lorsqu’il se rend compte que Bonnie est en train de luter contre un fou rire.

Complètement déboussolé, Stu regarde sa femme d’un air ahuri avant de regarder de nouveau vers le salon.

La petite Cotton, debout sur la table basse à quelques mètres du renard, commence alors à entonner ‘‘Qui a peur du grand méchant renard ?’’ alors que ses frères et sœur s’enfuient dans tous les sens en criant … et en rigolant, alors que le renard fait mine d’essayer de les attraper en faisant des ‘graou, graou’ avec les pattes recroquevillées comme se doit de l’être un monstre de comptine.

 

Au moment où le renard attrape la petite Cotton et l’attire vers sa gueule, Stu à l’impression que son cœur va lâcher. Il voit du coin de l’œil l’air amusé de Bonnie disparaître, Jill va pour s’élancer vers le carnage en puissance, retenue par Judy qui lui fait non de la tête en … souriant ?

Mais c’est lorsque les rires cristallins de la petite remplissent l’air accompagné des ‘niam, niam, niam’ du renard que son cerveau bogue.

Le kerfluffle se disperse en criant, «  _Fuyez, il a encore faim !_  », lorsque le renard repose Cotton sur la table et lui ébouriffe le poil entre les oreilles avant de ‘’s’élancer’’ à la poursuite d’une autre proie alors que Cotton ayant vu, s’élance vers eux et se jette dans les bras de Jill.

«  _Tu as vu maman ? Oncle Nick joue au grand méchant renard avec nous. On n’a jamais joué avec un vrai renard. C’est rigolo_  »

 

Alors qu’il contemple les petits jouer avec le renard, Stu se rend compte d’une chose. Peut-être est-ce parce que son corps paniqué était plus vigilant que d’habitude, mais indéniablement Nick n’a à aucun moment sortit ses griffes ni montré les crocs, ses mouvements sont lents pour éviter de blesser un lapereau par inadvertance et lorsqu’il en attrape un il se contente de le chatouiller avec sa truffe en lâchant des ‘niam’ avant de le reposer.

Les petits semblent l’adorer et n’ont pas peur de lui, il est attentif et à clairement l’air heureux de jouer avec eux … Stu se promet alors de lui donner une chance et d’apprendre à le connaître, car quiconque se fait apprécier des petits mérite une chance.

«  _Alors les filles ? On s’amuse bien ?_  » lance-t-il l’air de rien en les rejoignant avec un grand sourire.

 

 

          - Garenne des Hopps – Chambre de Judy – 4 février -

 

Brenan Hopps regarde sa nièce et son renard avec intérêt.

Après son réveil, les différents examens qu’il lui a fait passer n’avaient montré que des séquelles mineures, presque inexistantes comparées à l’ampleur du traumatisme qu’elle avait subit.

Aucun trouble cognitif ou de la mémoire n’avait été détecté par le questionnaire que sa fratrie lui avait préparé.

Une légère faiblesse motrice qui couplée avec la perte musculaire de l’alitement et son pied brisé l’avait contrainte à circuler en fauteuil roulant les premiers jours mais qui se corrige rapidement avec la rééducation prodiguée par sa femme.

Elle avait eu quelques cauchemars les premiers jours, compréhensibles après une agression, mais pas de gros traumatisme apparent.

 

Seule la grossesse reste un point délicat. Après une monumentale boulette de Josselin qui s’était emporté et avait eu la mauvaise idée de parler de viol, il avait été impossible d’aborder le sujet sans se faire envoyer paître proprement et simplement par la lapine. Elle avait accepté de suivre le cours prénatal de leur sage-femelle Annabelle, l’épouse de Brenan, mais était résolument fermée à tout autre examen.

 

 

Maintenant, après un mois, le petit ventre de Judy est clairement visible et le suivit indique que tout se déroule bien et Brenan continue de croiser les doigts … après tout les lapins sont censés être chanceux.

 

« Bien, tout me semble en très bonne voie Judith. Avec de tels progrès je vais sûrement pouvoir te déclarer apte au service dès que le plâtre sera retiré … bien sûr tu devras passer devant le médecin agrémenté du ZPD ainsi que leur psychologue, dit Brenan avec un sourire.

– Arg, Noon. Pas encore elle, geint Judy en se passant une patte sur le visage avant de lancer un coup dans l’épaule du renard qui glousse à côté d’elle.

– Les procédures sont ce qu’elles sont. Et après une agression … dit Brenan en laissant la fin en suspend.

– Oui, je sais. Et j’irais voir un thérapeute s’il le faut, mais je te promets que ça va oncle Brenan. Et je sais que Nick te préviendra au moindre problème. N’est-ce pas mon cœur ? dit-elle sardoniquement en jetant un regard accusateur au renard qui se frotte l’épaule endolorie.

– Je … je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Peluche, bafouille Nick en regardant ailleurs, récoltant un rire du docteur.

– Allons, allons. C’est normal pour un mâle de veiller sur sa compagne … aussi tête dure et garçon manqué soit-elle, pouffe Brenan en rangeant ses affaires.

– Merci du soutien, tonton, grommelle Judy en boudant.

– À ton service Judith », dit-il en faisant une petite courbette à sa nièce.

 

« Ceci dit, même si tu es presque revenue à ta forme optimale, il ne faut pas oublier ton autre état, dit Brenan s’arrêtant près de la porte de la chambre et pointant un doigt vers le petit rebond du ventre de la lapine.Et il y a un début de grippe assez sévère à Zootopia d’après ce qu’a dit votre collègue … celui qui a pleuré comme une madeleine lorsque vous avez prévenu votre chef de ton réveil … Clauser c’est ça ? »

 

Ils se regardent en souriant au souvenir de la réaction de Benjamin lorsque Judy avait tenu à appeler elle-même pour prévenir de son réveil.

Il les avait habitués à ses cris suraigus et ses démonstrations émotives, mais là, ses larmes de bonheur sincère avaient vraiment fait chaud au cœur de Judy, tout comme les cris de joie de ses collègues en arrière-plan lorsque Benjamin avait annoncé la nouvelle par le réseau radio du central.

Avant de leur transmettre Bogo il avait réussi, malgré les reniflements et les bruits de mouchoirs, à lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement et de rester au chaud chez ses parents pour éviter l’épidémie de grippe qui s’était déclarée.

 

« Clawhauser, lancent Nick et Judy en cœur.

– Voilà, oui. Il vaudrait donc mieux éviter de prendre des risques inconsidérés.

– Je suis d’accord, dit tout de suite Nick sans laisser Judy répondre. D’après lui le chef est sur les nerfs. Il commence à y avoir des problèmes d’effectifs dans certains districts avec les arrêts maladies et la mairie est toujours sur son dos … »

 

Judy est sur le point de répondre en rigolant qu’elle ne craint pas une petite épidémie hivernal, mais une autre pensée vient faire taire la Judy intrépide … « Je ne veux pas risquer la santé de mes petits »

 

« … il doit être irritable à souhait. J’activerais bien la farce puces carnivores, mais je vais peut-être éviter de lui faire une blague en ce moment, même si c’est tentant, poursuit Nick en rigolant, avant de se rendre compte que Judy pleure. Carottes ? Mon tit cœur … Je.. Je n’ai jamais sous-entendu que tu ne pouvais pas te gérer toute seule. Excu…

– Mais non, idiot de renard, dit-elle en reniflant. Je … je viens de vraiment prendre conscience que je … que je vais être maman »

Et avec un énorme sourire radieux malgré ses yeux luisant de larmes, elle se jette sur son renard pour l’enlacer et l’embrasser de plus en plus fougueusement.

 

Alors que les larmes se sont arrêtées, la lueur dans les yeux de la lapine change radicalement de registre, lui donnant un air presque prédateur.

« Nick … tu as entendu le médecin ? Je suis en forme … » roucoule Judy en retirant son chemisier

 

«  _Ça va faire un mois … bientôt on ne pourra peut-être plus_  » gazouille-t-elle en Garennéin tout en dégrafant son bustier, laissant apparaître ses seins, les quatre supérieurs plus apparents et galbés que la dernière fois qu’il les avait vu.

 

Nick avale difficilement sa salive lorsqu’elle se glisse contre lui avec un grondement n’ayant rien à envier aux siens avant d’approcher son museau du creux de l’oreille de son renard et de susurrer, « … **Nick** … **fait moi l’amour** … »

 

 

          - Bunnyburrow – Garenne des Hopps – 14 février -

 

« Brenan ? Tu es sûr que nous ne pouvons rien y faire ?

– Stu … elle a pris sa décision et le délai légal est passé.

– Mais … Oh Dieux, comment va-t-elle réagir lorsqu’elle verra que … que …

– Écoute Stu … je commence à me poser des questions par rapport à ça.

– Des quest … Attends. Tu sous-entends que tu la crois ? Que le renard est vraiment le père ? Toi un médecin tu crois ces inepties ?

– Ce n’est pas ça … mais maintenant que je sais qu’elle est accouplée avec un renard, tous les signes du dossier s’explique. Les formes particulières des lésions vaginales sont sans aucun doute causées par le nœud d’un lupidé lors de relation avec attachement. Les traces de morsures, c’est une trace de revendication, typique des relations des lupidés

– Relations … je … Il l’a mordu ? Mais c’est … c’est … éructe Stu d’une voix érayée et un poil trop aiguë. L’intérieur de ses oreilles commençant à virer au blanc alors que son nez frémit.

– Oh, ne t’en fais pas, elle le mord aussi. Lorsque j’ai ausculté Nick j’ai vu des traces de morsures indéniablement laissées par des incisives de lapin.

– Ma petite Jude … elle … elle … » bafouille le patriarche Hopps avant de tourner de l’œil.

 

Brenan le rattrape par habitude. Se demandant toujours pourquoi Stu demande des explications précises sans dissimulations concernant la sexualité de ses enfants s’il n’est pas capable de les supporter sans s’évanouir.

« Difficile de les voir grandir, hein Stu ? » dit Brenan à voix haute à l’attention de son frère hors service.

L’idée fait rire Brenan, mais il n’empêche qu’il pense tout ce qu’il a dit à son frère.

Il leur a posé des questions sous couvert médical, il sait qu’ils ont eu un rapport la veille de l’agression de Judy. Les renards ne sont fertiles qu’en hiver et même s’il n’en a pas parlé, il a remarqué que Judy consomme bien plus de protéines qu’elle ne le devrait et surtout des protéines non végétales achetées pour Nick.

Sans compter son état de santé actuel qui tien du miracle. Brenan à beau être médecin, il a vu et lu assez de chose en trente années de pratique pour commencer à douter de ce qui est impossible … même si pourtant, tout tend à prouver que ça l’est.

« Plus qu’un mois et nous verrons bien de toute façon … sauf si … Hmm, il faut que je remette la patte sur le papier du centre Honeywell » pense-t-il en allant chercher une capsule de sels pour réveiller son frère.

 

 

***

 

Judy se réveille en grinçant des dents. Les lapins n’ont peut-être pas de nausées matinales, mais les douleurs dans ses jambes sont loin d’être une partie de plaisir, surtout avec un pied cassé.

Elle ne peut s’empêcher de se demander comment sa mère a pu vouloir revivre ça une fois ses grossesses terminées … grossesse … maman …

Malgré les douleurs ces pensées peignent un grand sourire sur le visage ensommeillé de la lapine.

 

Elle repense à ce moment, deux semaines auparavant lorsque, fidèle au protocole, elle avait appelé pour déposer une demande de congé maternité auprès des Ressources Mammalienne et en informé son supérieur comme il se doit … au regret de Nick de n’avoir pas pu être dans le bureau à ce moment-là pour voir la tête du grand buffle.

Ce que Nick n’avait pas prévu par contre … Dieux, elle revoit encore son air abasourdit … c’est que lorsque Bogo avait, par habitude, renvoyé Judy sur la ligne de Clawhauser, elle avait dit au guépard inquiet qu’il pouvait arrêter de lui poser des questions mal dissimulées par mail et par sms, que oui, elle et Nick était en couple … fiancés même.

Regardant son renard en état de choc elle lui avait dit, «  **Nick. Je me fiche des médias, de la mairie et tous les autres, de ce qu’ils peuvent dire pour ou contre nous. Jamais rien ni personne ne fera changer le fait que je t’aime, rusé renard**  » avant de lui prouver combien elle l’aimait.

 

 

Malgré ses jambes encore raides, ce souvenir lui provoque soudain une petite envie de câlin matinal, mais lorsqu’elle tend une patte vers lui, elle s’aperçoit qu’il n’est pas là.

Elle a beau savoir que sa famille essaie de l’accepter, parfois les regards inquiets, mauvais ou dégoûtés de certains d’entre eux lui font craindre de le laisser seul et que quelqu’un s’en prenne à lui. Il a beau être plus grand et plus fort, ils sont nombreux et la réserve de tasers ou de répulsifs de son père est toujours là.

 

Une petite pointe d’inquiétude la tenaille alors qu’elle rejoint la zone de vie principale, en clopinant sur ses béquilles, à la recherche de Nick sous les regards interrogateurs des Hopps qu’elle croise.

 

« Excusez-moi Madame Hopps … »

Entend-elle soudain dire la voix de Nick, provenant de la petite salle à manger.

 

« … Je.. Il y a une question qui me tenaille depuis un bon mois »

– Nick. Je croyais avoir été clair, rétorque Bonnie assez sèchement avant de se radoucir. C’est Bonnie, pas Mme Hopps. Sinon je recommence à t’appeler Nicholas.

– D’acc.. d’accord Bo...Bonnie. Je me demandais ce que vous vouliez dire en parlant du lien de Judy

– Ah, je vois. C’est assez simple à expliquer. Nous autres lapins, développons un lien envers certaines personnes, en général des membres de notre famille.

– Hmm … ce n’est pas trop compliqué avec autant d’enfants ? Judy m’a parlé de plus de quatre cents frères et sœurs.

– Ha ha, non. Nous appelons frère et sœur tous ceux de notre génération avec qui nous vivons dans la garenne. Tous les cousins, oncles et tantes du même âge sont des ‘‘frères et sœur’’.

– Oh … Je vois … désolé.

– Ce n’est rien, il est difficile de se défaire de certaines images n’est-ce pas ? dit Bonnie en rigolant, glissant un regard au renard qui voit bien de quoi elle veut parler. Malgré tout notre famille reste de grande taille. Stu et moi avons eu un peu plus de quarante petits. C’est pour ça que nous faisons la distinction entre famille en général, frère et sœur de sang, et surtout la portée avec qui nous partageons un lien particulier.

– Je … je comprends mieux. Donc vous ne vous liez pas avec tous, juste ceux avec qui vous partagez quelque chose d’unique.

– Oui … nous ne nous lions pas à tous nos enfants, en tout cas pas de la même façon … nous lapins sommes très fragiles à la naissance et avec des familles d’une certaine taille … maladies et accidents prennent toujours leur lot »

le ton triste et les rapides clignements d’yeux pour chasser discrètement quelques larmes signalent à Nick que malheureusement Bonnie parle en connaissance de cause. Il repense à ce matin où Stuart s’était un peu emporté et avait lâché un sous-entendu qui avait blessé Bonnie. Il faudra qu’il essaie de comprendre un jour, demander sûrement, mais il sait que ce n’est pas le moment.

 

« Et il y a aussi le lien avec le partenaire. Ce lien est plus fort, plus profond, mais pour cette raison nous ne lions pas toujours avec notre compagnon. Nous avons une réputation d’accro au sexe et de cœurs d’artichaut … et c’est assez vrai jusqu’au jour ou nous trouvons notre moitié. Mais le lien n’est pas systématique et ne se crée pas des deux côtés, ce qui est dramatique car sans lien un couple peu divorcer et si l’un des deux s’est lié … cela détruit l’autre, le plongeant dans une profonde dépression pouvant parfois être fatale » finit-elle sombrement. Là encore Nick est sûr qu’elle parle en connaissance de cause. Il commence à appréhender que plus que les préjudices de faibles et mignons, les lapins doivent faire face à des drames plus fréquemment que bien des espèces.

 

« Et vous avez peur que le renard dragueur ne soit pas fidèle ? lance Nick narquois pour alléger l’atmosphère.

– Non. Je … je ne me permettrais pas de penser que … bafouille Bonnie sur un ton d’excuse.

– Ne vous en faites pas Bonnie, dit Nick en gloussant pour calmer la matriarche. J’ai déjà eu cette discussion avec Judy. Je sais très bien quels à priori les mammifères ont sur nous les renards. Ce qui est à la fois triste et amusant, c’est que c’est l’un des plus faux qui soit car culturellement nous sommes des monogames exclusifs … et … bien qu’excessivement rare, nous avons un équivalent de votre lien. Nous l’appelons … **fulgurance** »

 

Immanquablement le mot en Vulpin fait frissonner Bonnie.

Mais Judy de son côté, et entendant ce mot nouveau et le ton de Nick lorsqu’il le prononce tend les oreilles pour ne pas en rater la moindre parcelle.

 

« C’est un mélange entre votre lien et un coup de foudre. Pour nous l’amour véritable est exclusif, nos cœurs, nos esprits et nos âmes … **nos flammes** deviennent une. Je n’y croyais pas vraiment jusqu’à Judy … Jusqu’au moment où je l’ai senti. Cela va sûrement vous paraître saugrenu, mais le jour de son agression, j’ai su qu’elle était en danger et j’ai senti dans quelle direction aller pour la trouver … mais je … je suis arrivé trop tard, dit Nick, sa voix croassant sure les derniers mots.

– Nick, dit Bonnie sur un ton maternel. Je vous ai déjà dit et redit, vous n’y êtes pour rien. Vous pensez être arrivé trop tard, mais Brenan a été clair là-dessus. Vous seriez arrivé quelques minutes plus tard et … et elle … »

 

Un moment de silence et quelques reniflements signalent à Judy que sa mère a versé quelques larmes. Puis la voix de Nick reprend, plus douce.

«  _Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas Bonnie. Je suivrais Judy jusqu’au bout du monde … et plus loin encore. Elle représente trop pour moi. C’est elle qui m’a sauvé de mon ancienne vie, de moi-même. Elle est devenue l’autre moitié de tout ce que je suis et jamais je ne cesserai de l’aimer_  »

 

En entendant ses mots Judy, écoutant derrière la porte entrouverte, ne tient plus, elle se précipite dans la cuisine et étreint soudain de toutes ses forces un Nick complètement ahuri qui regarde une Bonnie aux yeux humides tout aussi surprise mais qui sourit malgré tout.

 

 

          - Garenne des Hopps – le Cridio – 11 mars –

 

Une certaine fébrilité agite le renard roux. Bien que sa lapine le lui ait assuré, qu’elle l’ait clairement dit à tous le monde à plusieurs reprises … plus ou moins calmement, et malgré tout son désir d’y croire, le doute a toujours subsisté.

Il n’aurait pas du pouvoir mettre Judy enceinte. Peu importe l’évolution conjointe des espèces depuis des millénaires, rare sont les couple Inter qui enfantent naturellement, et même avec l’aide de la médecine cela reste difficile. Mais lui et Judy sont encore plus rares, un couple inter-ordre … mais pour les mêmes raisons qu’il sait qu’ils ne sont pas les premiers, lui et Judy savaient que hormis par adoption, les petits n’étaient pas une option.

 

Tenant dans ses bras Cotton, aînée de la première portée de Jill et nièce préférée de Judy, qui semble l’avoir adopté comme nouveau tonton favoris et peluche géante, Nick attend nerveusement. Autour de lui, Bonnie, Stu, Jill et Julien piétinent, marmonnent entre-eux et sursautent au moindre bruit.

 

Tous ou presque étaient persuadés que depuis le début Judy se mentait à elle-même sur l’origine de sa grossesse. Tiraillés entre vérité et mensonge, ressassant l’ancien traumatisme que Judy avait vécu avec William, personne n’avait su quoi dire, ni quoi faire, surtout face à la réaction défensive extrême de Judy après sa dispute avec Josselin.

Mais voilà … Judy aurait dû accoucher depuis au moins une semaine, mais toujours rien et une certaine inquiétude s’était installée.

 

~*~

Et ce matin, Nick avait été réveillé par un cri et un bruit de chute pour trouver Judy roulée en boule au sol non loin du lit.

Après un moment de panique totale et ne voulant pas l’abandonner, il avait appelé à l’aide Jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un arrive. Judy avait été ensuite rapidement emmenée au Cridio sous la direction de Brenan et Annabelle qui avait immédiatement mis tous le monde dehors, presque une heure plus tôt.

 

« Tata Judy va aller bien, hein oncle Nick ? Dis ? Elle va aller bien hein ? » geint la petite lapine serrée contre lui.

Nick aimerait bien la rassurer, mais ses propres craintes rendent son souffle rapide et il n’est pas sûr que sa voix soit assez stable.

Mais avant que son silence n’effraie la petite, la porte s’ouvre enfin, laissant passer un Brenan souriant et perplexe à la fois.

 

« ALORS ? » s’écrient cinq lapins et un renard

 

« Alors … comment dire ? Judy va bien et les petits aussi » lâche-t-il, suivit d’un soupir général.

 

« Elle … elle a accouché ? demande Jill toujours plus directe que la plupart.

– Non, aucun signe de travail non plus. Ce genre de douleur peuvent arriver lorsque les petits s’agitent et font pression au mauvais endroit. N’est-ce pas Bonnie ?

– Aïe, oui en effet, couine la matriarche sous le coup d’un douloureux souvenir.

– Nick. Elle aimerait te voir … Bonnie, Stu, vous aussi je pense. Désolé les J, laissez-lui un petit moment de repos et c’est elle qui viendra vous voir directement » conclue-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Nick donne Cotton à sa mère après lui avoir promis qu’il dirait à tante Judy qu’elle pense fort à elle, puis il rentre à la suite des autres alors que Brenan referme la porte.

 

À l’intérieur d’une pièce un peu différente de celle où se trouvait Judy la première fois, Annabelle, une lapine brune au museau légèrement grisonnant, est assise côté en train de rigoler avec une Judy radieuse, ventre bombé et dénudé, allongée dans un fauteuil rappelant celui du dentiste. Ses seins inférieurs sont apparents et leur peau rosée se voit maintenant clairement à travers la fourrure.

Nick vient immédiatement s’asseoir auprès d’elle, lui prenant une patte et lui demandant comment elle se sent, si tout va bien … malgré ce qu’avait dit Brenan.

 

De l’autre côté du fauteuil, mais semblant apparemment en faire partie, un machine étrange fait lever un sourcil au renard, mais fait émettre un petit couinement joyeux de la part de Bonnie.

« En effet Bonnie, glousse Brenan. Mais je pense que je vais devoir éclairer notre pauvre renard qui à l’air perdu. Nous avions fait le mois dernier une première imagerie pour vérifier que tout allait bien … Disons que certaines raisons nous ont un peu empêché de faire les suivantes … n’est-ce pas ?

– Je … non, ce n’est pas que … bafouille Judy.

– Ne t’inquiète pas Judith, j’avais compris. Toujours est-il qu’après le souci de ce matin et surtout … le fait qu’elle soit à terme et qu’aucun petit museau n’a encore pointé sa truffe … Il fallait que l’on soit sûr » dit Brenan en souriant, laissant flotter un moment de pause volontaire pour l’effet.

Bonnie et Stu retiennent leur souffle, alors que Nick penche la tête, une oreille baissée, en signe d’incertitude, lui donnant ce petit air mignon que Judy trouve craquant.

 

« C’est chose faite et tout va bien. Mais je pense maintenant, et Judith est d’accord … » lance Brenan en rigolant avant de faire un clin d’œil à Annabelle qui tourne l’écran qu’elle regardait vers eux, rallume la machine qui fait doucement vibrer le fauteuil et prend ce qui pour Nick ressemble à une douchette de super marché, avant de la poser sur l’abdomen de Judy

Le renard entend alors le bruit désagréable bien qu’atténué des ultrasons et comprend alors. Un siège d’échographie.

 

Limage clignote un instant avant de se stabiliser. Nick sent les doigts de Judy se resserrer autour des siens et des larmes se mettent à couler des yeux des deux mammifères qui voient grâce au miracle de l’échographie 3D apparaître des petites formes à l’écran.

Ils sont minuscules, mais les formes de leur corps, de leurs oreilles, de leurs queues permettent de les identifier sans hésitation … deux renardeaux et deux lapereaux.

 

 

 

          - Bunnyburrow – Ferme des Hopps – 14 mars -

 

 

Une fois le choc et la magie de la découverte passés, Bonnie avait fondu en larme et en excuse auprès de sa fille, regrettant d’avoir pensé que Judy se voilait la face.

Judy avait été blessée que même sa mère ne l’ait pas crue, mais elle n’était pas stupide et savait bien que si elle avait été à leur place … elle n’était pas sûre qu’elle n’aurait pas douté aussi, et finalement mère et fille avait fait la paix avant même de sortir de la pièce.

 

Jill et Julien avaient pu entrer après ça et avaient fini dans le même état d’émerveillement, félicitant enfin comme il se doit les futurs parents.

 

Stu quant à lui, après avoir pleuré comme … comme seul Stuart Hopps sait le faire avait étreint Judy puis à l’étonnement de tous, Nick. Il avait ensuite sous entendu de façon non subtile qu’accouplée et engrossée … dans cet ordre, comme souvent chez les lapins, il ne restait plus maintenant qu’une dernière étape.

Le sourire, à peine forcé, qu’il envoya au renard lui fit manquer les regards fuyant de Julien et Jill.  
Nick ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir fut sauver par Judy qui dit fièrement à son père qu’elle avait déjà fait sa demande, comme toute bonne renarde qui se respecte, et qu’ils étaient déjà fiancés.

Bien évidement il fallut remonter Stu qui s’évanouit à peu près à ce moment-là.

 

Le souvenir fait glousser Nick, mais son rire reste nerveux. D’après ses empreintes dans la neige il doit en être a son troisième tour de la garenne. Le rire de Judy le sort alors de sa transe.

«  **Alors rusé ? On a peur d’une gentille renarde ?** lance la lapine d’un ton moqueur depuis une des terrasses de la garenne.

– Har har. _Rigole donc Peluche. Tu as eu un rôle facile. Ce n’est pas toi qui as dû annoncer à ta belle famille prédophobe que tu étais accouplé à leur fille, et qui maintenant doit dire à sa mère que la fille de cette famille en question va lui donner des petits enfants,_ grogne Nick un peu acerbe.

–  **Non en effet, tous ce que j’ai fait c’est tomber amoureuse d’un crétin vendeur de** pawpscicles **, de frôler la mort et discuter avec une de nos** … Hmm, vénérées. Ah, et un de vos dieux … facile » termine-t-elle en haussant les épaules, mais clairement blessée par le ton du renard.

 

Nick se précipite auprès d’elle et l’étreint.

« Pardonne-moi mon cœur. Oui, je suis un peu stressé, et je … désolé, gémit le renard, oreille basses et queue entre les jambes.

– Je te pardonne parce que depuis un mois je me bats avec mes hormones et te barbe avec mes sautes d’humeur, clame Judy façon bon seigneur en lui tapotant l’épaule.

– Et que tu me piques mes criquets grillés, dit-il nonchalamment, yeux mi-clos.

– Et que je … de … non mais, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Aller ouste, appelle ta mère »

lance-t-elle en repoussant le renard goguenard.

 

Nick s’éloigne, puis prenant une grande inspiration d’air frais et pur, compose le numéro d’Élise.

«  **Nicholas ?** commence-t-elle en décrochant presque immédiatement. **Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que Judy va bien ?**

– Maman, maman. Oui elle va bien, ne t’inquiète pas. Tit cœur, crie-t-il vers Judy. Dit à maman que tu vas bien.

– Tout va bien Élise. Nick est aussi insupportable que d’habitude », répond la lapine avant de partir dans un fou rire au regard blasé que lui lance son renard qui a le rire de sa mère au téléphone en même temps.

 

« Eh ben, je vois que le courant passe bien entre belle-mère et belle-fille … ça fait plaisir.

– Rooh, allons, ne boude pas Nicholas. Tu ne vas pas te plaindre non ? Après tout ce qui s’est passé, je suis tellement contente que tout aille bien. Même si j’ai appris certaines choses plus que surprenantes de façon incongrues.

– Je… je suis désolé maman … **c’est entièrement de ma faute, je …**

–  **Ce n’est rien Nicholas … enfin si c’est grave, mais pour Judy … après qu’elle a reçu ton feu et tout ce qui s’est passé … je pense pouvoir être fier de la considérer comme une renarde honoraire** , dit-elle gentiment.

–  **Mer… merci maman. C’est important pour moi que tu le vois ainsi,** dit Nick sentant un poids s’envoler de ses épaules.

–  **Franchement, je serais injuste et stupide de le penser autrement**. Mais ce n’est pas pour ça que tu m’as appelé j’imagine ? dit-elle inquisitrice.

– … non … répond-il hésitant

– Nicholas ? Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-elle soudain inquiète.

– Je … tu vas être grand-mère, jappe-t-il rapidement.

– Et bien oui. Ta sœur doit accoucher à la fin du mois, rétorque Élise, se demandant ce qu’il lui arrive pour oublier ça.

– Non… Enfin oui je sais, mais … Judy est enceinte maman, et je suis le père. Tu vas être aussi grand-mère de mon côté.

– …

– Maman ?

–  **Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Vous… vous êtes sûr ?**

–  **Oui. Je les ai vu avant-hier à l’échographie… deux renardeaux et deux lapereaux. Le plus dingue c’est que d’après le docteur, un des renardeaux et un des lapereaux sont jumeaux, ha ha, c’est fou … j’ai encore du mal à y croire maman, je… je vais être papa** , dit Nick, encore en train d’en prendre conscience, en se passant une patte sur le visage.

–  **Par… par la lumière. C’est… c’est… c’est un miracle. Je suis si fière mon fils**  » bafouille Élise avant de fondre en larme au téléphone.

 

S’ensuit une discussion mouvementée entre mère et fils sur certains détails inévitables, la date prévue pour la naissance, les noms, quelle cérémonie utiliser pour les accueillir, Vulpine ou Lapine.

Judy écoute la demie conversation en rigolant pendant un moment lorsqu’elle aperçoit une de ses grands frères, un de ceux n’habitant pas dans la garenne, approcher.

 

Alors que Nick adossé à un arbre est en pleine discussion avec sa mère il entend Judy héler quelqu’un. Jetant un œil il voit passer un lapin qui fait signe à Judy en souriant. Mais quelque chose ne va pas chez ce lapin. Il a l’air fébrile, l’intérieur de ses oreilles est trop pâle pour que seul le froid en soit responsable, il n’arrête pas d’ouvrir et fermer le poing et ses yeux sont rougis de vaisseaux sanguins … « drogué » pense immédiatement le renard, avant de se rendre compte qu’il a déjà vu quelque part ce lapin blanc et noir … Il se revoit dans le bus pour venir ici … un lapin brun, une serval, un échange … un dealer. Ce lapin est un accro qui deal.

À cette constatation Nick sent les poils de son échine se dresser, sa queue s’ébouriffer de colère.

« Ey ! Lawrence ! » s’écrie Judy, se levant et faisant quelque pas claudiquant vers le bord de la terrasse, toute heureuse. Comment ça va frangin ? Ça fait un sacré bout de temps »

 

Et tout à coup, alors que Nick commence à marcher à grand pas pour les rejoindre, le lapin se met soudain à tousser, puis part dans une terrible quinte de toux

« Larry ? Larry ! » s’écrie Judy en essayant de se précipiter vers son frère.

 

Larry s’effondre à genou en toussant de plus en plus fort avant de tousser une gerbe de sang et de s’effondrer dedans.

« LARRYYYY ! »

 

 

          - Garenne des Hopps – Petit Salon – 20 mars -

 

Dans les jours qui suivirent l’arrivée catastrophique de Larry puis sa prise en charge par l’hôpital Wolpertinger une vague d’inquiétude secoua la garenne.

Qu’avait-il, que s’était-il passé ? Tous se posaient la question.

 

Nick demanda à voir le sac à dos de Larry resté sur place et ce qu’il trouva à l’intérieur lui fit émettre un grondement de rage pour lequel il devra sûrement encore s’excuser longtemps tant il avait terrifié les lapins présents.

Mais lorsqu’il montra un sachet avec de petites fioles contenant un liquide rouge sur lesquelles étaient dessinée une étoile stylisée et par-dessus une tête de lupidé … une tête de coyote compris enfin Nick. La crise de panique que leur vue provoqua chez Judy fut malheureusement plus parlante. Lorsqu’ils leur dit ce qu’étaient ces fioles, il dut presque se battre pour sauver le sac, pièce à conviction pouvant aider pour l’enquête de Charlie, Wolford et Fangmeyer.

 

Malgré leur colère, Stu et Bonnie durent faire usage de toute leur autorité pour calmer une horde en formation pour aller ‘‘faire sa fête’’ à Larry. Nick pu constater qu’aussi bien l’un que l’autre, en cas de crise, ils étaient incroyablement efficaces.

 

L’appel qui suivit pour avertir Bogo du problème et de leur découverte les plongea dans la perplexité lorsqu’ils tombèrent sur un répondeur automatique leur signalant une indisponibilité suite à un trop grand nombre d’appels.

Judy dut utiliser le numéro personnel de Clawhauser pour l’avoir. Il leur expliqua d’une voix fatiguée que l’épidémie de grippe avait été bien plus terrible que prévu mais surtout que depuis quelques jours certains malades avaient développé d’autres symptômes et que le ZPD avait été mis en état de crise.

La peur les saisit lorsque Clawhauser commença à décrire les symptômes de Larry. Ils lui signalèrent alors qu’il avait eu un cas ici à Bunnyburrow et qu’ils avaient trouvé sur lui des doses de Dusk Howl.

Nick décrivit la transaction dont il avait été témoin, mais la serval ne lui dit rien et le lapin encore moins, surtout vu le nombre de lapin brun à Bunnyburrow.

 

 

Lorsque les premiers cas de grippe apparurent dans la garenne ce fut une mise en quarantaine de tous ceux qui avaient touché ou avaient été proche de Larry, car les trois premiers cas étaient ceux qui l’avaient amené à l’intérieur.

Nick passa deux jours à consoler une Judy désespérée et terrifiée. Jamais il ne l’avait vu si vulnérable, mais en se regardant bien il n’était pas en meilleur état … tous deux avaient peur pour leurs petits pas encore nés et déjà en danger.

~*~

 

Moins d’une semaine a passée depuis l’arrivée de Larry et Nick se demande comment tout a pu sombrer dans un tel chaos aussi vite.

Tous les Hopps mis en quarantaine par Brenan étaient tombés malades et transférés à l’hôpital, seuls Nick et Judy semblaient indemnes. Mais les nouvelles qu’ils avaient étaient inquiétantes. Dans tous Tri-Burrow de nombreux cas avaient fleuris et le centre de sécurité sanitaire confédéral essayait de faire au mieux pour contenir l’épidémie.

Clawhauser leur avait envoyé au milieu de la nuit un message paniqué leur disant de rester à Bunnyburrow et Judy n’avait plus réussi à le joindre depuis.

 

La veille, Nick, paniqué, avait décidé d’appeler sa sœur. La grossesse de Sirona l’avait obligé à arrêter de travailler avant le début des troubles et bien qu’aussi effrayé qu’eux elle allait bien. Mais le terme approchant elle avait peur de devoir se rendre dans une maternité et être mise en contact avec des malades.

Nick hésita avant de lui donner un numéro pour contacter Mr Big.

« Maman connaît sûrement des sages-femelles, mais si jamais, juste au cas où. Tu appelles ce numéro en disant que tu es ma sœur et une amie de Judy. Ils pourront sûrement t’aider, mais n’en parle pas à Charlie »

 

Et maintenant il se retrouve là, assis en tailleur en train de supplier le renard sans nom pendant que Judy et les quelques réveillés regardent la télévisons, lui demandant pourquoi ? Pourquoi leur apporter un tel miracle pour ensuite tout mettre en péril ? Quel était l’intérêt ? Les Dieux détestent-ils aussi les renards ?

 

« Nick, crie soudain Judy, le sortant de sa méditation. Vi...viens voir »

Le renard rejoint sa lapine bien arrondie, assise … enfin plutôt affalée, dans un sofa devant le grand téléviseur qu’elle lui montre d’une patte tremblante.

 

« Conseillère Mahibésso. Est-il vrai que la maire est malade lui aussi ? » demande une laie inquiète.

Lorsque le cadrage passe à l’autre caméra, deux yeux argentés et froid le paralyse

 

« Malheureusement cette information est vraie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le conseil municipal suit sans faillir les directives de la maire, ainsi que celles du CSSC. Nous n’abandonnerons pas nos concitoyens et tous ensemble nous traverserons cette crise »

Réponds la conseillère municipale chargée des affaires sociales, la bête noire de Bogo ces derniers mois avec la crise ‘‘Crocs et Honneur’’ et autres groupes extrémistes anti-proies et anti-prédateurs.

 

« Conseillère Mahibésso. Que pense le conseil de la rumeur disant que cette épidémie est un acte terroriste de ‘‘Crocs et Honneur’’ vu que plus de la moitié des malades à développer les symptômes secondaires sont des proies ? » lâche brutalement un puma à l’air fatigué et effrayé.

 

« Les proies sont plus nombreuses et beaucoup vivent généralement en groupe. Malheureusement cela a favorisé la première contamination, mais le problème est identifié, et nous travaillons à une solution » répond sobrement la conseillère.

Sa réponse est parfaitement censée, mais Nick l’a vu. Bien qu’infiniment bref, l’œil d’arnaqueur de Nick habitué à détecter le moindre signe pouvant l’informer sur son interlocuteur a perçu le faible mouvement de la commissure des babines de la conseillère, un infime sourire et la fugace lueur malsaine illuminant ses yeux argentés.

 

« Comment la municipalité va-t-elle faire face à ces dépenses. Le manque à gagner est colossal » dit un tapir avec un air de comptable plus que de journaliste.

 

« Nick … s’il te plaît dit moi que ce n’est qu’une impression ? Dis-moi que la conseillère ne lui ressemble pas, que c’est un hasard, couine Judy en fermant les yeux pour ne pas continuer à regarder alors que tout son corps est parcouru par un frisson … un gros frisson.

– Je suis désolé Carottes … Désolé. Ce n’est pas une Imp… essaie-t-il de dire sans force.

– Non, non, non » couine Judy en secouant la tête.

 

« En temps de crise nous savons nous soutenir, même les banques. La direction BMZ vient de voter la proposition d’un de ses membres, ils vont geler les remboursements des familles ayant des malades à charge et essayer de débloquer des fonds pour soutenir les hôpitaux. Je pense que nous pouvons tous dire un grand merci à Mr Mahiliba » susurre presque la conseillère, alors que cette fois-ci un franc sourire illumine son visage lupidé … son visage de coyote

.

Le premier cri de Judy fait sursauter tous le monde, faisant même remuer les malades endormis.

Le deuxième est moins fort, mais cette fois la douleur est nettement reconnaissable.

« Nom d’une betterave aigre ! s’écrie un cousin Hopps assis non loin de Judy en se levant brutalement. Elle a perdu les eaux »

 

 

          - Garenne des Hopps – le Cridio – 20 mars -

 

Alertée par les cris, Jessica, une de ses plus jeunes tantes de Judy avec qui Nick avait sympathisé par téléphone quelques mois auparavant et membre des infirmières de la garenne, se précipite vers eux.

Lorsqu’elle voit Judy, l’air piteuse devant son entre-jambe trempé et le fauteuil ruiné, elle réagit immédiatement en allant faire appeler Brenan, Annabelle et un fauteuil roulant avant de revenir s’occuper de sa nièce.

Mais elle se fige comme tous les autres lapins de la pièce, traversée par un frisson de panique lorsque elle aperçoit le renard en posture de défense au-dessus de Judy.

Elle avait déjà été témoin de son précédent grognement lorsqu’il avait découvert le contenu du sac, mais là c’est d’une toute autre ampleur. Son instinct lui hurle ‘Danger prédateur’, mais son entraînement d’infirmière et son sens de la famille lui permettent de faire quelques pas de plus vers eux.

 

« Nick. Elle a besoin d’aide. Le travail a commencé, dit-elle avec des phrases courtes, utile pour rassurer un mammifère en état de choc. Je dois aider Judy.

– P..p..pardon, croasse Nick difficilement, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

– Ce n’est pas grave Nick. C’est normal … enfin il me semble pour un prédateur en tout cas, rigole Jessica, faisant considérablement retomber l’atmosphère tendue.

– Taisez-vous et aidez-moi, grince Judy, le visage crispé.

– Ey ! Pas la peine d’être désagréable Judy, la gronde gentiment Jessica. L’aide arrive, alors pour le moment il va falloir commencer à souffler. De grandes inspirations et des petites exp…

– Je sais ! Tatie Jessica..Aaah ! » s’énerve Judy en laissant sa phrase partir dans un nouveau cri.

 

Malgré son état hyper tendu, Nick ne peut que reconnaître l’efficacité d’une garenne de cette taille, car moins de cinq minute après l’appel de Jessica, Annabelle arrive avec un fauteuil et une autre infirmière et prend en charge la situation d’une patte experte.

 

Brenan les suit sans les gêner, et surtout vient aider le renard à se calmer.

« Ça va aller mon garçon. Annabelle connaît la chanson sur le bout des pattes, elle a accouché des dizaines de portées.

– D’accord … d’accord, dit Nick en essayant de se calmer un peu. Mais, ils sont différents. Est-ce … est-ce que ça va aller ?

– Ne t’inquiète pas. Leur taille ne posera pas de problème. Les lapereaux sont à peine plus grands que la moyenne et les renardeaux, d’après mes renseignements, à peine plus petits. J’avoue être surpris que même à une taille normale les renardeaux soient si petits à la naissance.

– Oui … vous auriez-vu ma sœur, on aurait dit une crevette grise, raconte Nick en rigolant, sentant une partie du stress s’en aller.

– Grise ? Intéressant. Raconte donc moi ça pendant que nous descendons » dit Brenan en guidant le renard vers le Cœur.

 

 

***

 

Chez les lapins, les naissances sont réputées pour être rapide, et en effet il avait assisté dans un mélange de choc et d’émerveillement avec un soupçon de patte broyée par Judy, à la naissance de leurs deux premiers petits, les deux mâles étaient arrivés en une demi-heure, sans difficulté … enfin, façon de parler bien sûr. En particulier le renardeau qui avait valu à Nick un craquement du doigt que Judy avait saisit juste avant l’expulsion.

Le fait que les deux naissent avec de la fourrure sembla étonner les lapins, mais Nick avec d’autre préoccupation à ce moment-là, félicitant et embrassant autant qu’il le pouvait sa pauvre lapine en nage.

 

Mais un bip furieux d’une des machines et un cri contenu de Judy provoque un branle-bas de combat dans la salle d’accouchement et Nick se retrouve à la porte avant même d’avoir pu admirer les deux petits, avant même de comprendre.

 

Le renard soudain séparé de sa compagne et l’entendant crier se met à griffer la porte, essayant de l’ouvrir de force, en émettant les étranges grincement que seuls les renards produisent.

Mais la porte est solide et emporté par un déluge d’émotions, Nick s’effondre. Le réveil de Judy, la découverte de sa grossesse, les discussions de plus en plus amicales avec les proches de sa lapine, Cotton et le kerfluffle l’appelant oncle Nick … mais aussi Larry, la drogue, l’épidémie, la peur pour la santé de leurs petits, l’inquiétude pour sa sœur et sa mère, la découverte de la conseillère Mahibésso … il finit par se rouler en boule au pied de la porte, lâchant de petits couinements à fendre le cœur.

 

C’est ainsi que Bonnie et Stu, prévenus du problème, le trouvent.

Sans dire un mot, les deux lapins échangent un regard, puis viennent s’asseoir sur le sol auprès de lui. Une heure durant ils parlent d’anecdote cocasses sur la fratrie de Judy, du stress de Stu à chaque portée de Bonnie ou d’une de ses filles … des histoires de famille …

 

Enfin, presque deux heures après le début de l’accouchement, la porte se déverrouille et laisse apparaître une Annabelle souriante leur faisant signe d’entrer.

Dans les secondes qui suivent, Nick est aux côtés de Judy … et reste là figé telle une statue.

Posés sur la poitrine de la lapine épuisée mais souriante, quatre petits ballotins de tissus et de poils d’où seules les têtes dépassent, qui remuent et couinent doucement en prenant leur première tétée.

 

Nick approche instinctivement sa truffe des petites boules de poils, inhalant profondément leurs odeurs, les marquant profondément en lui. Judy le regarde faire en souriant, remarquant aux frétillements des petits nez qu’ils font de même.

Elle ne peut retenir un rire lorsque le renard lape doucement les petits, en la chatouillant au passage et en leur ébouriffant le poil … c’est à ce moment-là qu’elle prend vraiment conscience que les quatre petits sont nés poilus, contrairement aux lapereaux nouveaux nés normaux qui naissent glabres.

Les quatre petites peluches gigotent sous les coups de langue de leur père, l’un d’eux donnant même l’impression d’essayer d’attraper ses moustaches.

 

Puis Nick se redresse à peine pour se glisser contre Judy, lui coulant un regard débordant de bonheur et de fierté.

« Ils sont absolument magnifiques, c’est du beau boulot officier Hopps, dit amoureusement Nick en caressant les oreilles de sa lapine.

– Merci, mais je trouve que votre participation généreuse leur donne un côté unique officier Wilde » répond Judy, fronçant le nez en lui tirant la langue.

Ils se regardent un instant avant d’éclater de rire, sous le regard attendri des Hopps présents.

 

Surpris par les rires de leurs parents les petits s’agitent en couinant, se dégageant un peu des linges.

Deux lapereaux et deux renardeaux s’agitent sous les regards d’amour et d’admiration de leurs parents et de leurs grands-parents. Un lapereau beige rousselet, assez remuant qui avait essayé d’attraper les moustaches de son père, un renardeau roux avec le ventre blanc comme sa mère et enfin le miracle qui a retourné le pauvre Brenan et qui avait causé un peu de soucis à leur pauvre maman, les jumelles … une lapine et une renarde grises au ventre crème.

 

«  _Ils sont merveilleux_  » s’exclame Bonnie alors que tous viennent féliciter Judy.

 

« Au fait ? demande soudain Stu qui roucoulait comme le grand-père gâteau que bien évidement il est avec ses petits-enfants. Vous avez réfléchi aux noms ? »

 


	16. Home 15 - Tel est pris qui croyais prendre

 

  Un bruit métallique, une voix lointaine … diverses stimulations étranges sortent lentement Judy du sommeil. Mais avant même qu’elle n’entrouvre les yeux, une odeur de sang, d’urine et d’excréments la saisie violemment à la gorge. Les effluves nauséabonds sont d’une telle amplitude qu’un violent haut-le-cœur la secoue et qu’un goût amer de bile lui monte dans la bouche lorsque son estomac vide et offusqué essaie de rendre ce qu’il ne contient pas.

 

C’est à ce moment qu’elle comprend que quelque chose ne va pas … les lapins ne peuvent pas vomir, ils n’en ont pas la capacité physiologique … cela lui avait d’ailleurs permis quelques coquineries qui avaient fortement surpris son renard.

Mais avant que son esprit embrumé ne s’égare dans quelques agréables souvenirs que ce soit, une voix étrangement mielleuse et haineuse à la fois s’élève.

 

« Jack … Jack Savage. Tu nous auras bien fait courir mon mignon petit lapin, dit une voix étrangement dérangeante.

– Ne m’appelez… commence une autre voix d’un timbre dur mais affaibli, soudain coupée par une quinte de toux … mignon.

– Plaint toi tout ton soûl mon mignon. Ce n’est pas comme s’il te restait grand-chose d’autre à faire, susurre avec mépris la première voix.

– Vous pouvez m’insulter ou me torturer, vous… vous n’obtiendrez rien de moi, dit la seconde voix avec défit et une force renouvelée.

– Ha ha, mais qui te dit que je n’ai pas déjà tout ce qu’il me faut. Le chef des Sauvages et Robin des bois … dommage que ce soit une polaire …

– Ne lui faite pas de mal, supplie alors la seconde voix.

– Silence _**Ga’h**_  ! » crache l’autre voix.

Judy trouve enfin les forces nécessaires pour ouvrir les yeux, mais il lui faut un peu de temps pour comprendre ce qu’elle voit. Une petite pièce sale et sombre … fermée par une lourde grille métallique. Une cellule ?

Face à elle une autre cellule similaire contient un lièvre nu, menotté au mur, couvert de plaies avec un carreau d’arbalète fiché sous sa clavicule. Son pelage est blanc gris avec de surprenante rayures noires sur ses joues et ses oreilles : « Jack » dit-elle alors faiblement.

 

La forme sombre encapuchonnée se tenant près de la grille de la cellule de Jack se tourne alors, mais sous la capuche il n’y a que ténèbres.

Et des ténèbres s’élève de nouveau cette voix malsaine.

« Et la voilà réveillée. Bon retour parmi nous Robin. Ou dois-je vous appeler Ciel d’Hiver ? »

 

Judy ne peut retenir un souffle de surprise en entendant le nom d’artiste sous lequel elle avait créé le personnage de Robin.

« Je dois avouer qu’en voyant vos yeux je comprends ce surnom prend tout sons sens … je les garderai peut-être en souvenir.

– LAISSEZ-LA ! hurle soudain Jack, partant dans une violente quinte de toux faisant couler le sang sur ses lèvres.

– Je t’ai dit de te taire lapin … as-tu la moindre idée du temps qu’il nous a fallu pour altérer l’œuvre de son ancêtre ? Et maintenant voilà qu’une autre Locksley remet le couvert »

 

En entendant ce nom, les yeux de Judy s’écarquillent, mais ceux de Jack aussi. Elle sait qu’il connaît ce nom. Tous les habitant de Connilzbourg connaissent le nom du misérable renard qui dirigeait autrefois le comté.

 

« Co… comment savez-vous ? » Ne peut-elle s’empêcher de bredouiller. Le regard choqué que Jack lui lance la blesse plus que tous le reste.

 

« Ma pauvre petite renarde. Vous êtes rusée mais vous êtes loin d’égaler votre ancêtre. Son œuvre fut un tel succès qu’il changea le nom de votre espèce en renard, n’est-ce pas … <* **Goupil** * >. Il a senti qu’il se tramait quelque chose et a presque réussi à détruire tous nos efforts avec une simple œuvre humoristique.

– Humoristique ? Ce traître, incestueux, violeur et meurtrier … Humoristique ? » Siffle Jack de haine et de rage. Mais son regard reste braqué sur Judy, cherchant dans ses yeux une preuve qu’elle n’est pas liée à lui.

Lorsqu’elle détourne le regard, le « non » qu’il lâche dans un souffle est pire pour elle qu’avoir le cœur percé d’une lame.

 

« Il nous a fallu des années pour arriver à détruire l’œuvre de Robert et à transformer le roman de Renart en ce qu’il est aujourd’hui, passant du renard moqueur, coquin et un peu idiot de l’original en un être pervers haï de tous comme vient de nous le prouver si bien notre cher Jack.

– Robert ? C’est lui qui a écrit le roman … mais … je … Pourquoi ?

– Pour protéger sa sœur et son beau-frère et … sa … femme, Hersent, crache-t-il comme une insulte. Enfin bon, assez parlé du passé. Vous nous avez remis une épine dans les pattes avec votre œuvre et votre renard défenseur des pauvres et des opprimés. Le roi Jean nous a offert une opportunité merveilleuse de faire d’une pierre deux coups en vous faisant arrêter »

 

Le souffle coupé par tout ce qu’elle vient d’apprendre sur son ancêtre Judy redresse la tête vers le mammifère encapuchonné. Mais elle croise surtout le regard de Jack en plein conflit avec lui-même.

 

~*~

 

Nick sait que leur interlocuteur n’a aucune raison de mentir, mais ce qu’il vient de dire contredit tous ce qu’on avait pu lui raconter toute son enfance. Robert de Locksley, traître et violeur de la femme du Shériff Ysgrinnen. Il avait provoqué la colère du roi Jean 1er et apporté la ruine sur Deerbrooke dont il était le marquis et sur Connilzbourg qui n’avait pas voté contre lui lors de son jugement. Et là … on lui dit que tout ça est un mensonge ? Que ce que tous les mammifères du royaume croient est un mensonge ? Est-ce possible ?

Un véritable débat mental fait rage dans son esprit.

« Robert de Locksley, Robin de Loxley … comment ai-je pu ne pas le voir ? Que m’a-t-elle caché d’autre ? »

« Non, non ! Ce n’est pas elle la fautive, elle en a plus que souffert, comme tous les renards »

« Mais alors pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être justement parce qu’elle avait peur de ta réaction … regarde-la … regard son désespoir »

« Skye …mon amour … pardonne-moi »

 

Nick tourne alors un regard brillant de colère vers celui qui est la source de tous ces tourments et qui semble l’ignorer totalement, continuant son monologue

« Nous avons enfin pu vous mettre la patte dessus, et nous allons pouvoir nous débarrasser de ce roitelet vénal et sans envergure … enfin vous allez nous en débarrasser, glousse-t-il sardoniquement.

– Nous débarrasser du roi ? gronde le lièvre en montrant les dents comme le ferait un prédateur. Je sais ce que vous êtes … Kinhalien. Si vous pensez ne serait-ce qu’un instant que nous allons vous aidez, vous vous … »

 

L’envolée furieuse de Nick est stoppée nette par une douleur aiguë et glacée perçant sa poitrine.

Les yeux révulsés et le visage déformé d’horreur, Skye hurle son nom en tirant sur ses chaînes de toutes ses forces.

D’un mouvement tremblant Nick baisse la tête et contemple le long poignard fiché dans son torse.

 

« Je t’avais dit de te taire, proie, crache-t-il d’un ton méprisant.

– Rrrh .. v-v… vous ne … hoquette Nick en crachant une gerbe de sang, souillant davantage son pelage blanc.

– Non, amour. Ne dis rien. Je … je ferai ce que vous voudrez, n’importe quoi ! s’exclame la renarde en larme. Je vous en supplie, épargnez-le.

– Amour ? Bah … vous êtes encore plus méprisable que je ne le pensais », se gausse-t-il avant de se retourner vers elle, la paralysant net.

Sous la capuche il n’y a toujours que les ténèbres, mais deux étincelles glaciales sont maintenant visibles, deux yeux argentés brillant d’une malice malsaine.

 

 

« Ce que je veux … N’importe quoi … Je reconnais bien là la perversité de ton engeance renarde … mais tu as fait une petite erreur vois-tu ? susurre-t-il d’une voix fielleuse. À quel moment as-tu cru que j’allais avoir besoin de vous vivant ? »

Et avant que Judy n’ait le temps de comprendre, un poignard identique à celui émergeant de la poitrine de Jack vient se ficher dans la sienne.

Le râle horrifié du lièvre derrière lui est presque entièrement couvert par le rire étouffé du mammifère encapuchonné. Ses deux orbes d’argent luisent d’une folie absolue alors qu’un sourire carnassier et satisfait apparaît au-dessous.

 

« Les deux chefs des Sauvages fomentent un assassinat du roi. Et le fameux Robin des bois se révèle enfin sous son vrai jour en tirant la flèche qui tua le bon roi Jean… dans leur fuite ils sont rattrapés et abattus par les grades royaux voulant venger la mort de leur roi … merveilleux n’est-ce pas ? chantonne-t-il presque en se racontant à lui-même la suite de son plan. Ha ha. Et quelle ironie en pensant que ce soir Kêrloened commence les festivités de la lune rousse … le destin nous sourit enfin on dirait

– Que … Rob..in … je …

– Oui, oui, vous êtes Robin. Détails. Vous avez eu la parfaite idée de vous dépeindre comme un renard roux mâle … et nous en avons un parfait sous la patte, dit-il en souriant, satisfait de lui-même en les regardant tour à tour. Le pauvre erre qui vous a infiltré et trahi pour sauver sa famille … ma foi on ne dira pas que je n’ai pas de parole. Ils seront réunis … dans l’autre monde. Ha ha … HA HA HA ! »

 

Ignorant l’éruption de folie de leur meurtrier, les deux amants sentant malgré tous leurs efforts pour rester conscients, la vie les quitter, une dernière fois ils se cherchent. Captant l’un l’autre leur regard, émeraude plongeant dans l’améthyste, ils se murmurent dans un dernier souffle inaudible, « Je t’aime »

 

 

***

 

Nick et Judy se réveillent au même instant, lovés dans l’ancien lit de la lapine comme ils en ont l’habitude depuis qu’ils se sont retrouvés, Judy recroquevillée sur elle-même et Nick enroulé autour d’elle, sa queue leur servant de couverture.

Immédiatement ils se redressent et se tournent l’un vers l’autre, cherchant du regard l’absence de sang sur leurs poitrines.

Rassurés par l’absence de plaie ou de poignard ils échangent un soupir de soulagement.

 

« Tu as rêvé aussi Carottes ? Demande-t-il tout bas.

– Oui … j’étais cette renarde de nouveau, Skye. J’étais dans une cellule, nue, attachée … quelle horreur.

– Je sais … J’étais aussi dans ce cachot, j’étais Jack. Je … Je crois que nous avons rêvé du même moment tous les deux, cette fois.

– Je crois, oui. Et cet individu … il les a …, dit-elle en passant inconsciemment sa patte au milieu de sa poitrine. Dieux, Nick ! Ces yeux, ce sourire … »

Il sait exactement ce que sa lapine pense, mais un minuscule geignement les interrompt avant qu’ils n’aillent plus en avant dans leurs réflexions et d’un seul mouvement ils s’élancent vers le berceau non loin pour y trouver leur quatre petits profondément endormis en un petit tas de poil multicolore, la petite renarde tétant l’oreille de sa jumelle.

 

Le regard d’amour et d’émerveillement qu’ils ne peuvent s’empêcher d’avoir tous les matins depuis une semaine lorsqu’ils regardent leurs quatre miracles décontractent leurs traits et l’émotion qu’ils partagent lorsqu’ils se regardent l’un l’autre apaise leurs cœurs et les poussent l’un vers l’autre en un tendre baiser.

 

Malheureusement le moment par en éclat lorsque quelqu’un toque à la porte, assez fort pour réveiller les petits qui décident instantanément d’un commun accord qu’il est l’heure de manger.

« Nom d’un bac de compost » grommelle Judy.

 

 

          - Bunnyburrow – Garenne des Hopps – 27 mars -

 

« Qui que se soit, il ou elle a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison » pense Nick et retenant son rire pour ne pas risquer de s’attirer la colère de Judy qui marche furieuse vers la porte.

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » gronde Judy en ouvrant la porte brutalement sur un Josselin un tantinet effrayé par l’aspect ébouriffé et le grondement de sa sœur.

Il sait d’expérience combien les lapines peuvent être irritable après la naissance d’une portée et il fait un pas en retrait, prenant une posture soumise.

 

« Désolé de vous déranger comme ça, mais une voiture vient d’arriver et …

– Joss, tu as intérêt à avoir une bien meilleure raison que celle-là pour avoir réveillé mes petits, grince Judy plus agressive que Nick ne l’ait jamais vue.

– Attends, attend, s’écrit Josselin en reculant rapidement de quelques pas de plus. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il y a deux renards et un loup dans cette voiture, et ils disent vous connaître. Papa est au bord de la crise de nerfs » lance Josselin sur un ton indiquant un état de stress déjà bien avancé aussi.

 

Alors qu’elle se retourne pour voir son renard en train de s’habiller frénétiquement, Judy sent un frisson courir le long de son échine lorsqu’elle comprend … « doux fromage et craquer » murmure-t-elle.

« Je gère, ne t’inquiète pas. Occupe-toi des petits et rejoins-nous» lance Nick en passant auprès d’elle, se carapatant dans le couloir après lui avoir déposé un baiser entre les oreilles.

 

« Nick ! Tu n’oserais pas …

–  _Je t’aime mon tit cœur !_ jappe-t-il sans se retourner. Le renard est suivit de près par Josselin, fuyant sans demander son reste après avoir vu le visage furieux de sa sœur commencer à se tourner vers lui.

 

«  **Nicholas Wilde ! Tu changeras les couches pendant un mois !**  » s’écrie Judy avant de refermer la porte en grommelant.

 

 

***

 

Lorsque Nick arrive devant la porte d’entrée, la première chose qu’il voit est un attroupement de lapins de tous âges et toutes couleurs.

Après avoir réussi à traverser avec moult « oups, pardon », Nick se retrouve devant l’allée principale des Hopps. Là, à une dizaine de mètres de la véranda, une berline bleue foncée d’une taille moyenne lui donnant une apparence imposante face aux quelques lapins non loin du véhicule.

 

Stu, Julien et quatre autres mâles se tiennent face à deux des intrus qui lèvent un regard soulagé à l’approche de Nick.

« Ey Stu. Josselin m’a dit que vous auriez besoin d’un coup de patte ? Dit Nick en prenant garde à ne pas surprendre davantage les lapins.

– Nick, _le Dieu Vert soit loué_. Ces personnes ici présentes disent vous connaître Judy et toi » dit le patriarche en tendant une patte vers la voiture des nouveaux arrivants.

 

Mais avant qu’il n’ait la moindre chance de faire une blague, une voix fortement irritée lui rappelant beaucoup le ton de celle de sa lapine peu de temps auparavant s’élève de derrière le loup et la renarde debout devant les lapins.

« Pibus, si tu nous fais poireauter une minute plus ici en sortant une de tes blagues débiles je ne te parle plus jamais !

– Moi aussi je t’aime Sirop, rétorque Nick sous les regards perdus des lapins les entourant.

– Aidez-moi à sortir que je frappe ce crétin, aboie Sirona en gigotant sur son siège.

– Tu as l’air radieuse petite sœur … on dirait une pleine lune, glousse le renard moqueur.

– Ça y est, je vais le tuer ! » s’écrie Sirona, rattrapée par Charlie qui lance un regard plaintif à Nick.

Entre l’échange qui semble très cohérent à pas mal de frères présents et le ‘‘petite sœur’’, Stu semble se décontracter sans en demander plus.

 

« Charlie » lance nonchalamment Nick en faisant un clin d’œil au petit loup sombre lutant pour empêcher sa compagne de tuer un collègue, aussi irritable soit-il.

 

Nick devient soudain complètement différent. Pour tous les lapins présents qui ont appris … ou pas … à connaître le nouveau et surprenant membre de leur famille, le voir si hésitant devant quelqu’un d’autre que Judy, est surprenant. La façon dont ses oreilles se rabattent sur son crâne et sa queue qui se faufile entre ses jambes lui donne presque un air craintif.

« Maman … je … » bafouille Nick jusqu’au moment où sa mère ouvre les bras et qu’il s’y précipite.

 

Leurs retrouvailles sont malgré tout vite interrompues par un « Ahem » venant de derrière Nick.

Relâchant sa mère, le renard se retourne pour se retrouver face non seulement à Stu, mais aussi à Bonnie qui l’a rejoint pendant les quelques échanges de Nick.

« Ah … Où son mes manières. Stu, Bonnie. Je vous présente ma mère, Élise Wilde. Maman, voici les parents de Judy, Stuart et Bonnie Hopps

– Ravie de faire votre connaissance, commence Élise. Je tiens à vous remercier d’avoir pris soin de mon garnement. J’espère qu’il ne vous a pas causé trop de soucis ?

– Maman ! s’exclame Nick.

– Non, non, ne vous en faites pas Élise. Nous ne l’hébergeons pas gratuitement, il y a toujours du travail à faire dans la garenne et il nous rend bien service comme bête de somme.

– Bonnie ! s’écrie le renard décontenancé en tournant un regard choqué vers la matriarche toute souriante.

– Vous arrivez à le faire travailler à la maison ? Dieux, il va falloir que vous me montriez comment vous faites » glousse Élise avant que les deux femelles, les deux mères, ne partent dans un éclat de rire entendu au détriment du pauvre Nick dépité qui se recroqueville davantage lorsque la plupart des Hopps à portée d’oreille éclatent de rire à leur tour.

 

« Et nous on sent le poisson ? » s’exclame une Sirona toujours plus irritée alors que Charlie finit de l’aider à sortir du véhicule. Son pelage hivernal bigarré encore présent et ses yeux vairons provoquent un murmure étonné de l’assistance.

« Le … poisson-lune de bonne humeur ici présent est ma petite sœur adorée, Sirona. Et celui qui essaye de se cacher derrière est le responsable de son état, le sergent Charlie Shamaï du ZPD » rétorque joyeusement Nick comme si de rien était

 

 

***

 

Malgré les réticences de Stu à laisser plus de prédateurs entrer dans sa garenne, il sait qu’il ne peut faire face à Bonnie et bien que bourru il n’est pas du genre à laisser sur le pallier une femelle enceinte, quelle que soit l’espèce. De fait, une fois les présentations terminées, Bonnie les fait rentrer et prendre place dans le petit salon pendant que Nick va voir si Judy peut les rejoindre.

 

Le retour de Nick un petit quart d’heure plus tard accompagné de Judy poussant un landau provoque immanquablement un concert de roucoulement extatique d’Élise et Sirona.

Charlie, plus sur la retenue semble surtout … surpris, perplexe. Son regard passe rapidement des petits à Judy puis à Nick avant de recommencer.

« C’est … c’est vraiment vrai, dit-il comme s’il n’y avait pas vraiment cru jusqu’à présent. Co..comment ?

– Quand un papa et une maman s’aime beaucoup … commence Nick

– Nick ! l’interrompt Judy d’un ton dépité en se tapant le front.

– Quoi ? Je n’y peux rien s’il a déjà oublié comment ça marche, dit le renard en montrant sa sœur.

– Nick ! » s’exclame en cœur Judy et les deux renardes, accompagnées par un éclat de rire des Hopps.

 

Judy ne peut s’empêcher d’apprécier silencieusement avec fierté, l’efficacité des gamineries de son renard ayant totalement brisée la glace et allégé l’atmosphère.

Malheureusement ce genre de moment ne peut gère durer : « Et que nous vaut le plaisir d’accueillir la future belle-fa … commence Stu tout souriant.

– Woa Ha ha ! Ne les bombarde pas tout de suite de question papa » le coupe Judy avec précipitation, s’attirant un effet tête penchée de surprise des trois lupidés ressemblant à s’y méprendre à celui que Nick lui sert parfois.

 

« Mais enfin, je ne les ai pas bombardés. C’est une question légitime non ? dit Stu un peu perdu avant de sentir sa femme lui mettre un discret coup de coude dans les côtes. Quoi ? Je n’ai rien dit de désagréable ! »

Voyant sa femme rouler des yeux, il se dit qu’il a dû faire un impair, mais il ne voit pas en quoi.

 

« Laisser Stu, je crois savoir ce qui pose soucis. Judy, ma chérie. Je sais que les choses n’auraient pas dû se dérouler de cette façon, et j’aurai tant aimer que tout se déroule dans la paix et la joie du moment. Mais je n’ai aucun reproche ni grief concernant ce qui je pense te trouble, juste une chose à compléter » dit alors Élise avant de se lever pour venir s’agenouiller devant Judy.

 

Les deux femelles se fixent un instant, Élise sentant maintenant la marque non dissimulée de son fils sourie tendrement à Judy puis lui fait une léchouille sur le dessus du nez et le front devant des lapins aux yeux écarquillés, un Charlie perplexe et une Sirona les larmes aux yeux.

 

Judy a appris certain de ces usages et de ces signes des renards et elle ne peut empêcher ses yeux de s’humidifier. Bénédiction et affection … «  **Je t’offre mon fils de bon cœur ma fille. Sa flamme s’unira à la tienne et prospérera dans votre foyer** dit alors Élise, faisant bien évidement frissonner les lapins présents. Bien sûr que j’accepte, de tout mon cœur. Mon fils est parfois un idiot, mais j’ai vu combien il t’aime, ce que tu représentes pour lui … ce que vous représentez l’un pour l’autre. C’est un immense honneur pour moi de le confier à une femelle telle que toi »

 

Les témoins du moment ressentent une étrange et douce chaleur les envelopper, comme les rayons du soleil chassant les frimas d’une matinée de printemps, mais avant qu’ils ne commencent à se demander ce que ça peut bien être, les reniflements et les vagissements de Stu qui vient de fondre en larmes détourne toutes les attentions.

 

 

***

 

Nick ne peut retenir plus longtemps son accord avec la question de Stuart, le côté ‘‘belle-famille’’ mis à part.

« Malgré tout, commence Nick. J’aimerais quand même savoir ce que vous faites ici sans avoir prévenu ?

– Nick, tu ne vas pas nous reprocher de vouloir …

– Non maman. Je suis sincèrement ravi que vous soyez là, que tu puisses voir tes premiers petits enfants, dit-il sans pouvoir s’empêcher de tirer la langue à sa sœur qui lui répond de la même façon.

– Mais ?

– Mais Sirop pourrait accoucher d’un jour à l’autre, c’est dangereux. Je veux juste comprendre.

– C’est de ma faute, dit humblement Charlie, très silencieux jusque-là.

– Tu n’as pas à te justifier mon cœur, intervient Sirona pour dédouaner son compagnon.

– Ce n’est pas ça … mais vous devez comprendre à quel point c’est dangereux. Les choses ont pas mal dégénéré à Zootopia ces derniers jours, presque la moitié des forces de police sont malades, certains groupes en ont profité … Hier ‘‘Crocs et Honneur’’ a commis un attentat contre une clinique ségrégationniste de Meadowland qui ne traite que les proies.

–  _Kernunnos_ , s’exclame Judy. C’est … ce n’est pas possible. Et le BEC ? Et Ys ? Ils ne peuvent pas aider ?

– Ys fait face à la même épidémie et Le BEC ce sont des enquêteurs, pas des mammifères d’action, et de toute façon depuis trois mois ils sont à fond sur notre enquête. Depuis que le chef a obtenu de nouvelles informations sur les dealers ils ont pris l’affaire en patte et il paraît qu’ils ont eu de très bon résultat. J’ai vu les infos avant que l’affaire nous glisse des doigts en franchement c’était incroyable »

 

Judy ne peut empêcher une montée de fierté et de regret pour son renard, car même si elle est incroyablement fière de son travail elle sait qu’il l’a fait pour elle et ce que cela lui a coûté.

 

« Au fait ? s’exclame soudain Sirona. Comment les avez-vous appelés ?

– Alors là bonne chance. Je leur demande depuis qu’ils sont nés, mais ils ne veulent rien dire, geint Stu d’un ton boudeur »

Nick et Judy se regardent un instant et se sourient l’un l’autre, comme si un accord silencieux était fait.

 

« Nous ne le cachions pas, commence Nick

– Nous n’étions pas complètement d’accord, poursuit Judy

– Mais avec les grands-parents maternels et paternels réunis, je pense que le moment est parfait, dit Nick joyeusement.

– Je suis d’accord. Puisqu’ils sont la concrétisation de nos espoirs, et des espoirs de ceux qui nous ont précédé à travers nos rêves

– Nous avons décidé de leur donner des noms en l’honneur de ceux qui se sont battu pour cet espoir.

– Et de ceux à qui nous devons d’être ceux que nous sommes aujourd’hui » conclue Judy.

Les deux fiancés regardent en souriant, un brin moqueur, les visages expectatifs et très perplexes de leur assistance devant leurs étranges explication.

Seules Bonnie et Élise ayant une nette idée de ce dont ils viennent de parler sont juste toutes excitées à l’idée de connaître les noms de leurs petits enfants.

 

« Alors notre petit renard s’appelle Robert Stuart, commence Judy, récoltant un couinement de plaisir de son père.

– Je n’avais pas fait attention mais ça lui donne un petit coté royal non ? glousse Nick

– Nick … n’essaye pas de passer ton tour avec tes bêtises.

– Ok, ok, dit-il penaud alors que quelques rires fusent. Notre lapereau répond au nom de Jack Reinhart »

Le petit tremblotement dans la voix de Nick en prononçant le vrai prénom de son père ne passe pas inaperçu aux oreilles de sa lapine qui lui prend tendrement la patte en signe de soutiens.

Et le sourire d’Élise qui s’essuie discrètement les yeux leur indique qu’ils ont fait le bon choix.

 

« Et pour finir les jumelles, reprend Judy. Notre petite lapine est Erynn-Skye Élise

– Et sa sœur, roulement de tambour, Ersewynde Bonnie » termine enfin Nick

Immédiatement les trois grands parents viennent les étreindre avec force alors que tous les autres témoins y vont de leur « bravo » « c’est super ».

Mais ce qui les touche plus particulièrement tous les deux, c’est le «  **merci, merci beaucoup**  » murmuré par Élise.

 

 

          - Garenne des Hopps – Belvédère – 30 mars – 9h31 -

 

Les trois prédateurs furent installés dans la garenne, dans l’aile prévue pour les invités après qu’un petit aménagement fut fait pour le couchage surtout pour Charlie qui bien qu’il soit petit pour un loup du haut de son mètre cinquante-cinq reste imposant pour des lapins dépassant très rarement les quatre-vingts centimètres.

 

Brenan et Annabelle s’étaient présentés et avaient pris en charge le suivit de Sirona. Les stages qu’ils avaient suivit à l’Université de médecine de Zootopia pour pouvoir aider au besoin les prédateurs de Bunnyburrow allaient enfin pouvoir être pleinement utiles.

 

Mais Nick restait insatisfait de la réaction de Charlie qui aurait pu être dangereuse pour sa sœur. De plus bien qu’ayant dit fuir Zootopia par crainte des évènements et de l’épidémie il ne sembla pas si prompt à la fuite en apprenant qu’une partie de la famille Hopps avait été touché par cette maladie, mais commença à parler de « peut-être partir ailleurs » lorsqu’ils racontèrent l’incident avec Larry lié justement a ce problème.

Depuis il semblait plus nerveux de jour en jour. Lassé de ronger son bâton, comme il aimait dire maintenant pour titiller Judy, depuis trois jours Nick décide de contraindre Charlie à une discussion entre quatre yeux après un tour de visite des extérieurs de la garenne.

 

Alors qu’ils sont installés dans le belvédère, une orangeade fraîche dans les pattes et regardant une armée de lapins en train d’accrocher de-ci de-là des décorations étranges pour ce que Judy lui a expliqué être la fête de l’hommage, un rite important pour les fermiers croyants comme ses parents, servant à s’attirer les bonnes grâces de leur tutélaire, le Dieu-vert. Nick rentre dans le vif du sujet sans fioritures ni enrobages.

 

« Écoute Charlie … même si on a eu des frictions au début, j’ai appris à t’apprécier et je suis heureux de pouvoir de compter dans mes amis, sans parler du fait que tu es plus ou moins un Wilde maintenant … j’aimerais que tu me dises franchement pourquoi tu es venu ici ? »

Charlie contemple un moment son orangeade d’un air pensif, s’assombrissant de seconde en seconde.

 

« J’ai eu peur Nick.

– Ça peut se comprendre, mais …

– Non justement tu ne comprends pas.<* **Toute ma vie on m’a enseigné une façon de voir les choses, une façon d’agir, d’obéir. Mon … père est une personne incroyablement dure et exigeante. Pendant trente années j’ai suivit sa façon de faire, pendant trente années rien ne m’a jamais vraiment fait peur, car rien ne me faisait plus peur que lui. Mais maintenant je suis terrifié de ce qui pourrait arriver à Sirona … ou à vous** *>

– <* **Charlie … je…** * >

– <* **J’aime ta sœur du plus profond de mon cœur, elle est tout pour moi, mon ancre, mon roc, celle qui m’a sauvé de la noyade dans cet océan amer. Un peu comme toi et Judy** * > »

 

Nick est un peu abasourdit par la tirade de Charlie. Quelque part il comprend ce qu’il veut dire, sachant a quel point Judy l’a sauvé de lui-même, mais Charlie n’avait que vaguement évoqué son éducation, il n’avait jamais vraiment parlé d’une meute et Nick commence a comprendre certain réactions et hésitation du loup. Les règles strictes des meutes peuvent faire peser un poids très lourd sur un individu plus indépendant.

 

« <* **Sirona, vous deux, ta mère … vous m’avez permis de voir ce que je ne m’étais jamais donné le peine de voir, vous m’avez accordé votre confiance, votre amitié … Et ce moment à l’hôpital après l’agression de Judy … je … quelque chose a finit de se briser en moi … mais maintenant j’ai peur, tellement peur, et tellement honte …si seulement je …** * > »

 

Les sourcils du renard se fronce sur les derniers mots lui semblant hors propos, mais alors qu’il va pour demander un éclaircissement une petite voiture déboule à toute trombe dans la cour non loin d’eux.

Nick s’élance vers l’entré de la garenne, Charlie sur les talons … un grondement sourd, un grondement de menace semblant s’échapper du loup.

 

Alors qu’ils arrivent à peu près au moment où Judy sort, lui jetant un air surpris en les voyant accourir à deux, la voiture s’arrête en dérapant et sans même couper le moteur une brebis noire jaillit par la portière, en larme.

« Sharla ? s’exclame Judy.

– Judy ? Par tous les Dieux tu es là.

– Sharla, que se passe-t-il ?

– Gidéon … Est-ce que Gidéon est passé hier ?

– Gidéon ? Non, pourquoi ?

– Je sais qu’il avait prévu une tournée de ses partenaires, mais il n’est pas rentré, il ne répond pas au téléphone … je … je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais pas a qui demander.

– Il n’est pas rentré ? … Vous… Vous êtes ensemble ? s’écrie Judy tombant des nues, mais avant même que la brebis ne réponde, l’esprit policier de la lapine reprend le dessus. Attends, attends. On verra plus tard, avant tout essaye de te ressaisir et reprends depuis le début, puis liste-moi tous les partenaires en question qu’il devait visiter »

 

 

***

 

Ils rentrent alors rapidement, investissant un coin de l’immense cuisine sous les regards perplexes de Bonnie, Élise en train de discuter menus, de Sirona qui se plaint de ses pattes douloureuses et une foule de Hopps.

Une fois assise avec un grand verre d’eau, Sharla raconte comment elle et Gidéon s’était retrouvé par hasard quelques années auparavant et avait fini par faire table rase du passé. Ils étaient devenus amis, se soutenant chacun dans leur désir de carrière. Sharla fut d’ailleurs celle qui le poussa à tenter des partenariats avec des producteurs comme les Hopps.

Lorsque les choses n’avaient pas bien tournées pour la brebis, Gidéon avait été le seul a vraiment la comprendre et à la soutenir et d’amis ils avaient fini par devenir un couple quelques mois plus tôt.

 

Puis elle explique à Judy qu’il faisait régulièrement une tournée de ses partenaires par secteur. La veille il devait être sur Bunnyburrow, mais il n’était jamais rentré.

Bien que n’étant officiellement qu’une connaissance. Elle s’était rendu au central de la police de Highburrow pour leur signaler sa disparition et ils utilisèrent l’excuse des 48 h de disparition, mais Sharla avait surtout senti qu’ils ne semblaient pas pressés de chercher un renard.

Elle avait donc décidé de chercher elle-même, mais elle ne connaissait pas tous les partenaires du renard. Sachant qu’il travaillait avec les Hopps elle avait décidé de venir ici directement.

 

« Ne t’inquiète pas Sharla, nous allons faire notre possible pour le retrouver. N’est-ce pas les gars ? Lance Judy en se tournant vers Nick et Charlie. Trois officiers du ZPD, on devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose.

– Carottes … tu penses que c’est le moment ? Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de convaincre la police du coin de faire son boulot ? intervient Nick.

– Nick, je ne vais pas laisser une amie dans cette situation, grogne Judy en tapant rapidement du pied

– Ce n’est pas ce que je dis non plus, mais notre situation est limite. Charlie n’est pas officiellement là, moi je suis en congé sans solde et toi en congé maternité.

– Carottes ? dit Sharla. Il t’appelle Carottes ?

– C’est le premier petit nom qu’il m’a donné. Et même si c’était plus insultant au début, j’avoue que maintenant j’aime bien.

– Petit nom ? Vous … vous …

– Hmm … tu n’es pas la seule à avoir un truc pour les renards.

– Wow. Sérieusem … Attends ? Comment ça en congé maternité ? lâche la brebis en regardant son amie avec de grand yeux éberlués.

– Surprise ? » dit Judy avec un sourire gêné, oreilles basses et la tête légèrement rentrée sans les épaules.

 

La soudaine sonnerie assez forte du téléphone central de la garenne fait sursauter tout le monde, coupant le flot de questions qui montait dans la gorge de la brebis.

La sonnerie s’interrompt assez rapidement, signe que quelqu’un a décroché, et quelques instants plus tard Julien apparaît dans l’embrasure d’un porte de la cuisine.

 

« Excusez-moi, mais une certaine Zara veut te parler Judy, dit Julien perplexe en avançant vers eux, agréablement surpris de voir Sharla chez eux.

– Zara ? Je ne connais aucune Zara … donne voir, dit Judy en tendant la patte vers son frère qui lui donne le combiné. Allô ? Judy Hopps à l’appareil.

– Ey, salut mamour. Comment va la famille ?

– William » siffle Judy se mettant alors à grincer des dents.

 

Instantanément le prénom provoque une réaction de colère chez Bonnie et Julien et quelques Hopps présent. Et rapidement un grincement de dents assez fort empli la pièce, mais il s’arrête aussitôt que le grondement de Nick s’élève, l’instinct des lapins les faisant passer de la colère à la peur.

Même Sharla ne peut réprimer un frisson de crainte lui courir le long de l’échine et Charlie lance un regard très surpris au renard.

Mais avant qu’une débandade ne commence Judy qui, devant les regards horrifiés des lapins et de la brebis s’attendant à une catastrophe et les regards inquiet et perplexes des prédateurs, coupe court au bruit primal montant de son renard en lui mettant une tape sur le museau avant de lui faire signe de se calmer, tout cela sans la moindre once de crainte.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux Skeeping ? crache ensuite la lapine, prononçant le nom comme une insulte.

– Oh, tu me blesses, je pensais au moins qu’en mémoire du bon …

– Si tu n’as que ça a dire …

– Oh, non. Bien que j’adorerais parler du bon temps passé ensemble, j’appelle pour une tout autre raison. J’ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un sac qui m’appartient. Ton frère Lawrence devait l’avoir avec lui quand il est venu vous voir je crois.

– C’est … c’est toi qui lui a refourgué le Dusk Howl ? lance alors Judy en mettant le haut parleur pour que Nick et Charlie puissent entendre en essayant de leur faire signe d’enregistrer.

– Hmm … ils ne t’ont en effet pas recrutée que pour ton joli p’tit cul. Vois-tu mon partenaire et moi aimerions bien récupérer le contenu, dit-il d’un ton hautain et méprisant.

– Sérieusement ? Tu dis sans crainte a un officier du ZPD que la drogue trouvée dans le sac à dos que portait son frère est à lui et tu espères que je vais te le rapporter ? Tu as trop consommé ce que tu vends, Bill, rétorque-t-elle ironique.

– Bien sûr, sinon il risque d’arriver des misères à quelque Hopps cher à ton cœur … quoi que, vous êtes tellement nombreux

– Que … quoi ? William, qu’as-tu fait ?

– Oh rien encore, mais la mignonne petite gueule de ta frangine commence à me faire envie »

Et juste quand il dit ça, la voix de Jill s’élève « S’il vous plaît non … pas ça … pas devant les petits », suivit de plusieurs pleurnichements différents et d’un « maman » probablement de Cotton.

 

 

« WILLIAM ! Hurle Judy de toutes ses forces alors que des larmes lui montent aux yeux. Si tu leur fais le moindre mal je …

– Mes doses, dans quinze minutes là où tu as cru pour la première fois être plus que ce que tu n’es. Pas d’entourloupe ou je défonce l’arrière-train de ta frangine après avoir cramé les gamins » conclus froidement William avant de raccrocher, laissant l’auditoire présent dans la cuisine des Hopps en état de choc.

 

 

          - Bunnyburrow – Ferme des Hopps – 30 mars – 11h16 -

 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la voiture avec laquelle Sharla est arrivé ce matin s’arrête à une cinquantaine de mètres d’une vieille grange qui semble aujourd’hui presque abandonnée.  
Judy ne peut s’empêcher de se souvenir de l’endroit où elle fit cette pièce de théâtre 18 ans plus tôt où elle avait annoncé pour la première fois son désir de devenir le premier lapin policier.

 

Mais présentement c’est en silence qu’elle sort du véhicule et qu’elle commence à marcher lentement vers la grange, le fameux sac à dos sur l’épaule en jetant un regard inquiet vers le van de grande taille garé non loin de la bâtisse, à la fenêtre duquel un lapin qu’elle avait espéré ne plus jamais voir l’attend en souriant.

 

~*~

Après l’appel de William, Julien essayant de réconforter leur mère effondrée avait indiqué à Judy où était le sac. Nick avait essayé de la dissuader malgré une impression d’hypocrisie après avoir fait la même chose lorsque sa sœur et Judy avait été en danger.

« Nick, c’est ma sœur, ma famille. Comment justifier mon existence en tant que policière si je ne fais rien ? Comment inculquer quoi que ce soit de positif à nos petits si j’abandonne mon sang à son sort ? » lui dit-elle d’un ton sans appel.

 

Sachant qu’il ne pourrait jamais lui faire changer d’avis et que fondamentalement Judy avait raison, Nick décida de tenter un coup de poker.

« Mais tu ne peux y aller seule. Ce sont vos terres, vous les connaissez mieux que personne non ? Ne peut-on pas les prendre à leur propre jeu ?

~*~

 

Mais plus Judy approche, plus les souvenirs atroces de ce qu’il lui avait fait subir l’assaille. Les mensonges, les faux sentiments, le vol de sa première fois en faisant semblant de la réconforter, les moqueries et la honte après qu’il s’en fut vanté dans tout le lycée.

Mais alors que son cœur bat la chamade un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et elle sent son souffle redevenir normal lorsque deux pensées traversent son esprit … Nick et leurs petits.

 

« William ! J’ai ta marchandise, lance-t-elle d’une voix ferme.

– Merveilleux. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi mamour, glousse William en sortant de du van suivit de près par une serval au regard peu engageant. Toujours aussi serviable … ou devrais-je dire servile ?

– J’ai le sac et tout ce que nous avons trouvé dedans. Je vais te l’apporter et tu vas partir et ne plus jamais t’approcher de ma famille, poursuit-elle ignorant les piques malgré les bouffées de colère.

– J’aimerai bien, mais grâce à ton frère j’ai des clients parmi les Hopps et affilié. Sans moi, où trouveront-ils leur dose ? Minaude William en faisant une mine faussement tristounette.

– Tu te rends compte qu’après ce que tu viens de faire …

– Et toi ? Tu n’en veux pas un shoot ? Il paraît que tu as essayé. Tu ne veux pas ressentir à nouveau cette sensation de force, de puissance sauvage. Hmm ? »

 

Soudain le comportement de Judy change du tout au tout. Son corps frémit et son regard devient affamé. La bouche entrouverte elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres soudain sèches.

– Je … j-j-je pourrais v-vraiment en-en-en avoir ? bégaye-t-elle

– Hé hé. Bien sûr ma belle, mais ça ne sera pas gratuit

– T-t-tout ce que tu veux. J-j-je ferais n’importe quoi »

Les larmes aux yeux, Judy tombe à genou en gémissant.

 

William arrive tranquillement devant elle et la regarde avec mépris.

« La grande Judy Hopps, réduite en une junkie pitoyable prête à tout pour sa dose … Hmm ! j’adore » se gausse-t-il en attrapant sans délicatesse le menton de la lapine pour relever son visage vers lui, cherchant à mieux profiter de sa victoire.

 

~*~

 

Mais contrairement à ce qu’il espérait ce n’est pas un regard pitoyable et quémandeur qu’il voit, mais un sourire moqueur et des yeux furieux qui croisent son regard.

« Ça s’appelle une arnaque, trésor » lui lance-t-elle en même temps que son poing remonte pour percuter violemment le menton de William, l’envoyant valser vers l’arrière.

Au même instant Nick et Charlie surgissent parla porte d’entrée de la grange, pistolet électrique pour Charlie, pistolet tranquillisant pour Nick.

« ZPD ! Vous êtes en état d’arrestation. À terre, patte derrière la tête, et gare a tes griffes minettes. Un faux mouvement et tu te réveilles en taule » aboie Charlie pointant son arme vers la serval furieuse et ébouriffée, prête attaquer à la moindre erreur.

 

« Ça va mon cœur ? lance Nick en se dirigeant vers Judy sans quitter les deux criminels du regard

– Jill ? Les petits ? demande-t-elle immédiatement, inquiète pour sa famille.

– Ils sont en sécurité. Quand on a vu qu’il n’y avait personne pour les surveiller on les a évacués par le souterrain. Julien et les autres les ont pris en charge. Sérieusement, vous les lapins et vos tunnels.

–  _Merci Dieu-Vert, merci_ , dit-elle avec un soupir tremblotant de soulagement.

– Et toi ? Ça va aller ? redemande Nick

– J’aimerais pouvoir me laver le menton et la patte avec de la javel, mais sinon ça va, dit-elle avec une moue de dégoût.

– Bien joué Hopps, c’était impressionnant … j’y ai presque cru, lance Charlie

– Il a choisi l’endroit ou je faisais du théâtre étant lapereau … normal que je lui serve ma meilleure performance non ? » dit Judy un brin moqueuse en se relevant.

 

La lapine se dirige ensuite vers William, la bouche en sang, qui essai de se redresser.

« C’est terminé Skeeping. Tu vas finir tes jours à prison après ça. Tu as le droit de garder le silence. Tous ce que tu diras sera retenu contre toi. Est-ce que c’est clair ? » crache-t-elle, encore échauffée de colère en sortant de quoi menotter William.

 

~*~

 

C’est alors qu’un applaudissement s’élève de nul part accompagné d’une voix figeant Nick et Charlie sur place et provoquant un début de crise de panique chez Judy qui lâche les menottes, incapable de les tenir plus longtemps.

« Bravo. Superbement bien joué. J’avoue sincèrement avoir été moi aussi bluffé. Par contre il va falloir me raconter comment tu as survécu à la drogue et au virus super fliquette »

 

Probablement caché derrière le van tout du long, Esteban apparaît tranquillement en continuant d’applaudir. Vêtu d’un pantalon et d’un blouson ouvert, le coyote à l’air d’avoir subit un revers de fortune depuis la dernière fois que Nick et Judy ne l’ont vu. Une de ses oreilles est partiellement arrachée, une balafre se dessine le long de son museau et un bandage couvre son abdomen dénudé. Malgré son assurance il boite indéniablement un peu.

 

Nick se place instantanément devant Judy, mais prend une posture de combat comme lors de l’interview, ses orteils aux griffes plantées dans le sol prêt à bondir.

« ESTEBAN ! » hurle-t-il d’une voix rendue étrange par les espèces de crépitements naturels des renards.

 

« Tout doux _**Mahé**_. J’ai encore besoin de toi, dit Esteban en sortant une arme à feu qu’il pointe sur eux. Pose ton arme au sol ou je vous troue tous les deux »

Malgré la haine qui brûle en lui et malgré les protestations de Judy, Nick reconnaissant une arme Kinhalienne capable de les tuer tous les deux d’une seule pression sur la gâchette et sachant parfaitement quel genre de mammifère est Esteban, il préfère obtempérer pour le moment.

 

« Debout Zara, récupèrent leurs armes, dit alors le coyote aux yeux d’argent.

– Eh, attendez ! Zara, tu le connais ? s’exclame William qui essaie de retrouver ses esprits, mais semblant aussi perdu qu’eux. C’était un coup monté ?

– Ha ha, mon pauvre petit lapin. Tu croyais vraiment que tes intimidations pour lapines pouvaient soumettre un prédateur ? siffle la serval en regardant le lapin avec mépris après avoir ramassé le pistolet de Nick.

– Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi sale pute ! » hurle un William titubant en menaçant Zara du poing, ignorant le hochement de tête Esteban.

– <* **Merci mon seigneur** * > répond la serval dans un lupin presque parfait.

 

Et la seconde suivante Nick et Judy s’essuient une giclée de sang lorsque la gorge de William s’envole, un magnifique arc de sang reliant les griffes de Zara et ce qui fut la trachée du lapin.

« Plus jamais tu ne me parleras sur ce ton, proie ! » crache Zara à travers les gargouillis du lapin.

 

Alors que Nick et surtout Judy essaient d’appréhender l’acte horrible qui vient de se dérouler devant leurs yeux, Charlie semble lui retrouver en parti ses esprits et pointe son arme sur Esteban.

Mais le tir salvateur ne vient pas, car alors que le corps sans vie de William s’effondre, l’arme de Charlie commence à trembler … non tout son corps se met à trembler, et alors qu’il commence à cligner des yeux, comme pour chasser des larmes montantes, Esteban dit sombrement en faisant un pas en avant :« C’est donc ici que tu te cachais »

 

Esteban sort alors de sa poche un pistolet que Nick et Judy reconnaissent immédiatement … le pistolet pneumatique de Bellwether, qu’il braque sur Nick.

« Où as-tu eu ça ? s’exclame en chœur les partenaires

– Nulle part, c’est moi qui l’ai fait faire pour notre chère ex-maire Bellwether.

– …

– Sérieusement ? Ha ha ! Vous pensiez qu’elle était assez futée pour monter ça toute seule ? Comment pensez-vous qu’elle vous a trouvé au musée ? Pff même ça elle l’a foiré, pitoyable. Ne jamais faire confiance à ces foutues proies, elles foirent tout … même mourir » grince-t-il en regardant Judy du même sourire carnassier malsain.

 

La serval reste sur le qui vive mais semble plus surveiller Charlie que le duo, saisissant sa chance, Judy arme ses puissantes pattes arrière et dans une détente fulgurante en passant sous le bras tendu de Nick et percute violemment de la tête, le ventre sans défense de Zara.

« Charlie, vas-y ! » s’exclame la lapine en faisant un roulé boulé … mais Charlie ne fait rien

 

«  **Par sa flamme** , Charlie ! » gronde Nick en lançant un regard d’incompréhension à son beau-frère en devenir.

 

« Oh il ne fera rien … pas s’il tient vraiment à son petit animal de compagnie, se gausse Esteban.

– Je t’interdis de parler d’elle comme ça, tu m’entends ? gronde Charlie, crocs découverts.

– Tu … Tu es vraiment tombé amoureux de cette Gulpil ? Quelle déchéance, dit Esteban en regardant Charlie comme s’il venait de marcher dans un excrément.

– Gulpil … Comment ? s’écrie Judy

– Bien entendu tu ne leur as rien dit … comment quelqu’un d’aussi pitoyable que toi as pu mériter un tel titre ? poursuit Esteban, crachant aux pieds de Charlie.

– Ch … Charlie ? Que… qu’est-ce qu’il veut dire ? bafouille Nick.

– Ho ho, oui. Qu’est-ce que je veux dire ? Hmm ? Pas la moindre idée les super détectives ? HA HA, si seulement j’avais de quoi enregistrer vos tronches. Vas-y dit leur qui est vraiment Charlie Shamaï, ou devrais-je dire …

– Non ! s’écrie Charlie

– … Charlie Nabahi Shamahi »

 

Le choc coupe presque littéralement le souffle à Judy alors que Nick tombe a genou en bredouillant : « Non. Non, non, non. Charlie, s’il te plaît, non, non »

Soudain les détails qui l’avaient titillé dès le début mais qu’il avait fini par mettre de côté à mesure qu’il s’attachait à Charlie deviennent plus clairs, sa taille, ses oreilles un peu trop grandes, cette odeur trop parfaite qui ne semblait pas toujours coller à la situation … comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ?

 

 

« Désolé, je suis désolé », murmure Charlie alors que des larmes s’écoulent sur ses joues

 

« Misérable, méprisable … traître. Tu ne nous as même pas prévenu de l’enquête du BEC ni de l’attaque de Big. Tu es une honte pour le nom des Hatséhashké … mais je ne suis pas surpris, _ **un fruit pourri ne tombe jamais bien loin de l’arbre. Père aurait dû te tuer comme tout le reste de ta lignée au lieu de me forcer à faire semblant de t’appeler petit frère. Pas étonnant que nous ayons perdu**_ _ **Kinhalaaïgoné à cause de vous**_  »

Charlie complètement abasourdit regarde Esteban, essayant de comprendre l’ampleur de ce qu’il vient de lui dire alors qu’Esteban partit dans un délire sadique que Charlie ne connaît que trop bien continu de torturer psychologiquement ses proies.

 

« Maintenant mon cher Nicky, que dirais-tu de rejoindre ma meute de renards sauvages ?

– Que … quoi ? » bégaye Nick en relevant des yeux hagards.

Au même moment Judy et Charlie hurlent un « NON ! » et Nick ressent un impact douloureux sur sa gorge.

 

« J’imagine déjà les visages d’horreur de la famille Hopps lorsqu’il dévorera sa bien aimé devant leurs yeux larmoyant … »

 

Mais la douleur de l’impact que Nick vient de ressentir n’est rien comparé à la sensation que du feu liquide commence a s’écouler de sa gorge à travers sa peau puis dans son sang, brûlant tout sur son passage alors que le monde devient gris, parcouru de ruban lumineux.

 

« … avec toute la haine accumulée contre vous, nous avons une bonne chance de terminer ce qui avait été commencé il y a cinq siècles lors de la lune rousse de Kêrloened, des centaines de renards massacrés en une seule nuit par des hordes de lapins enragés, le seul moment où les lapins ont servit à quelque chose de vraiment utile … »

 

« NICK ! Non, non. Je t’en pris, lutte ! Tu es fort, tu peux le vaincre, j’en suis sure … Nick ! »

Le renard entendant des bruits bizarres, comme des petits cris cherche à comprendre l’origine de cette nuisance. Et lorsqu’il en repère la source … Proie… viande, sont les seules pensées qui l’atteigne à ce moment-là.

 

« … Zara, fait les taire »

 

Et la serval ayant suffisamment repris ses esprits ramasse le pistolet qu’elle avait fait tomber et tire rapidement sur les deux officier trop choqués pour réagir.

 

Judy sombre dans l’inconscience en voyant son Nick, son renard, l’amour de sa vie, avancer vers elle à quatre patte. Ses douces babines noires qui l’embrassent avec tant de douceur se retrousser sur des crocs couverts de salive et ses magnifiques yeux d’émeraudes vidés de toute conscience, froids et impitoyables, ne laissant que la bête et l’envie primale.

 

Et en ultime bruit de fond la rire sadique d’Esteban.

 


	17. Home 16 - Big Bad Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour chers lecteurs.  
> Je n'ai encore jamais mis de note sur mon histoire excepté pout la présentation de mon AU, mais pour ce chapitre j'aimerai faire un petit crédit de remerciement à Mistermead pour le poème d'ouverture qui vient de sa fancomic Judy IS Dead.  
> Beaucoup la connaissent déjà, mais si ce n'est pas le cas pour vous je vous conseil d'y jeter un oeil sur tumblr ^^

 

_Il était une fois à l’âge du sang_

_Les murs d’une garenne, perdus lors d’une inondation_

_Réparations et consolidations furent vaines_

_Car le danger s’était déversé avec la pluie_

_Rien à faire, ils coururent, creusèrent, se cachèrent_

_Alors que les chasseurs, les tueurs faisaient ce qu’ils font._

 

_La belette – Mâche, mâche !_

_Oreilles au sol_

 

_Le chat – Tranche, tranche !_

_Ils entendirent un son étrange_

 

_Le blaireau – Grogne, grogne !_

_Un chœur de cris_

 

_Les rats – Pince et Mord !_

_Et les hurlements abondent_

 

_Lorsque le silence régna_

_Et que les lapins daignèrent_

_Sortir de leur cachette_

_Et voir ce qu’il reste_

 

_Fourrure rouge et yeux meurtriers_

_Griffes acérées. Cruels et sauvages_

_Car même les ennemis vérifient leurs serrures_

_De peur qu’ils ne rencontrent le Grand Méchant Renard._

 

 

          - Bunnyburrow – Ferme des Hopps – 30 mars – 12h51 -

 

 

Entourée de lapins dans des états de peur et d’inquiétude variables, embaumant l’air de cette fragrance acre que tous prédateurs sent si fréquemment dans sa vie dès qu’il côtoie des proies, Élise Marianne Wilde essaie de ne pas y rajouter la sienne.

Elle sait que sa fille est dans un état de stress dangereux dans sa situation et qu’elle a besoin de support.

 

« Sirona, ma chérie. Reviens t’asseoir. Tu n’es pas en état de faire les cents pas.

– Maman … et s’ils leur étaient arrivé quelque chose ?

– Sirona. Ils sont policiers tous les trois. Tu as bien vu que le plan de Judy a fonctionné, ils ont pu ramener sa sœur et les petits.

– Monsieur Hopps les a ramenés … et il est revenu depuis près d’une heure …et si … et s’il leur était arrivé quelque chose ? »

La jeune renarde lance un regard suppliant et humide à sa mère alors que sa patte caresse son ventre rebondit.

 

Élise essaie de rester forte pour sa fille alors que la crainte l’étreint tout autant … mais elle sait qu’elle ne peut se permettre d’y succomber.

Sa fille a besoin d’elle, et les quatre miracles, ses magnifiques et incroyables petits-enfants que l’amie d’enfance de Judy berce tendrement, n’ont pas besoin de sentir plus de peur autour d’eux.

 

~*~

 

Pendant qu’Élise essaie de calmer Sirona, un léger remue-ménage commence agiter l’autre extrémité de la vaste cuisine.

Rapidement les murmures deviennent le brouhaha discret dont seul les lapins ont le secret et finit par attirer l’attention des renardes.

Mais alors que l’espoir illumine le visage de Sirona, la marée de murmures est brisée par la voix de la matriarche Hopps qui s’exclame

« Sort de chez moi David _._ <* _IMMÉDIATEMENT !_ * > »

Élise ne comprend pas, ni de quoi il retourne, ni le dernier mot en Léporin, mais le silence gêné qui tombe sur la pièce après que la voix de Bonnie ait finit de résonner se suffit à lui-même.

 

Faisant signe à sa fille et à la brebis noire de rester en arrière et de garder un œil sur les petits, Élise s’avance vers l’attroupement pour voir ce qu’il se passe.

Un étrange lapin de grande taille au pelage ressemblant à celui d’un lièvre et aux yeux gris mauves, fait face à Bonnie et semble la regarder de haut autant au propre qu’au figuré.

 

« Allons, allons. J’aurais cru un meilleur accueil de la part de notre chère laissée-pour-compte, dit-il d’un ton hautin

– David Leaperdale ! » s’exclame un Stu grondant, arrivant en catastrophe après avoir été prévenu par ses enfants et se plaçant rapidement aux côtés de son épouse. Il se positionne légèrement en avant, lançant un regard haineux à l’intrus.

 

« Tu n’as jamais été le bienvenu dans notre garenne, crache Stu, sourcils froncés et la voix chargée de colère. Et tu l’es encore moins depuis … depuis Samantha »

La voix du patriarche perd toute sa fougue sur les derniers mots avant de se briser sur le prénom.

 

Avec un soupir et un visage tristounet complètement faux, Élise entend l’intrus rétorquer : « Justement puisque tu parles de cette triste affaire mon cher beau-frère. Il s’avère que je suis ici, car le Bunnyburrow Beacon à reçu un appel assez étrange parlant de renards sauvages rodant sur vos terres.

– N’importe quoi ! s’exclame Bonnie.

– Je sais, je sais. Je n’en aurai sûrement pas tenu compte si un de mes contacts à Zootopia ne m’avait pas informé il y a quelque mois de l’agression de votre effrontée de Judith par un renard enragé qui aurai été aperçu ici à plusieurs reprises.

– Je t’en foutrai des enragés moi. Abruti va ! explose alors depuis le fond de la cuisine, une Sirona surchauffée par ses hormones et cet idiot méprisant.

– Par tous les dieux » s’écrit David d’un air choqué et faussement inquiet.

 

Son air contrefait devient un peu plus naturel lorsqu’il aperçoit Élise bien plus proche, luttant pour ne pas découvrir ses crocs sous l’effet de la colère.

« Écoutes bien espèce de vautour dégénéré, jappe Sirona, qui elle ne lutte pas contre le retroussement de ses babines. Si tu insultes encore ma belle-sœur ou mon frère après tous ce qu’ils ont fait pour Zootopia je … »

 

Mais avant qu’elle ne termine sa phrase ou que David ne réagisse au mot ‘‘belle-sœur’’, un cri ancestral de danger et d’absolue terreur s’élève, provenant de l’extérieur.

Dans les secondes qui suivent, alors que tout le monde est resté figé par le cri, une lapine déboule comme une fusée en courant à quatre pattes alors que divers cris de panique et de peur s’élèvent dans les couloirs.

 

« STUUU ! » hurle-t-elle en se jetant dans le tas de lapin comme une boule dans un jeu de quilles, incapable de s’arrêter à temps.

Élise reconnaît celle qui s’était présentée à eux comme Jessica Hopps, une des infirmières de la garenne et tante-sœur de Judy … La renarde avait eu un peu de mal à comprendre cette histoire de frères et sœurs générationnels, mais cela lui paraissait moins effrayant qu’imaginer que Stuart et Bonnie Hopps avaient vraiment eu plus de 400 enfants.

 

«  _Desrenardsdesrenardspartoutohdieuxtouscesang !_ s’écrie la lapine dans un débit frénétique

– Comment ça des renards ? Qui est blessé ? s’exclame Bonnie

– Jessica, Jessica. Regarde-moi. Respire profondément. Calme, calme, dit Stu en essayant d’aider sa petite sœur à se relever, mais la jeune lapine voyant Élise aussi surprise que tous le monde qui la fixe s’effondre en une boule tremblotante et couinante et se met à pleurer.

 

Soudain d’autres voix paniquée s’élèvent, résonnant dans les couloirs de la garenne.

 

« Des renards ! Il y a des renards sauvages tout autours de la garenne ! »

 

 

          - Ferme des Hopps – Garage collectif – 12h45 -

 

Les pattes tenant fermement sur le volant, le regard dans le vague, Julien Hopps est assis au volant d’un vieux minibus dans le vaste garage de sa famille … enfin, même si pour bien des mammifères cela aurait plus une allure de hangars que de garage.

 

Après avoir agit sous l’adrénaline et les injonctions des deux lupidés, lui et son père avaient ramené Jill et les petits.

Il n’avait pas eu l’impression de faire grand-chose, mais le soulagement dans les yeux de sa sœur, de sa nièce et des quelques cousins et cousines, retenus en otages dans la vieille grange par William avait fait prendre conscience au lapin ce que pouvait ressentir sa sœur Judy lorsqu’elle vient en aide aux citoyens de Zootopia.

Mais maintenant Julien est rongé d’inquiétude. Auraient-ils vraiment dû partir aussi précipitamment sans attendre les trois officiers ?

S’il y pense bien, après tout ce n’était pas une scène de film d’action où l’on embarque les otages et on fuit sans demander son reste. Non, c’était une véritable action policière avec des criminels à arrêter.

Mais alors pourquoi ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés ? Pourquoi n’ont-ils donné aucune nouvelles ?

Et pour l’énième fois sa patte droite se tend vers la clef du contact, cette fois il va démarrer et aller les chercher … C’est sur ! … Mais ses doigts se crispent avant d’atteindre leur objectif, «  _Crottes !_  » s’écrit-il en frappant du poing sur le volant provoquant un couinement pathétique du klaxon fatigué.

 

Les cris surpris suivit d’un : «  _Julien ?_  » lancé par une voix familière, font sursauter le lapin.

Alors qu’il relève la tête il aperçoit non loin de l’entrée, regardant dans sa direction, son frère et ses sœurs, la fratrie des J.

«  _Jill_  » s’écrie-t-il immédiatement en se précipitant hors du véhicule.

 

«  _Il se passe quelque chose ? Est-ce que Cotton va bien ?_ demande-t-il avec empressement.

–  _Ne t’inquiète pas tout va bien. Les petits se sont calmés. Annabelle et l’équipe de la nursery s’occupent d’eux. Ils vont bien_ » dit calmement Jill en prenant une des pattes de son frère dans les siennes.

–  _Et toi ?_

–  _Je … je ne sais pas encore. Je n’ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie … je viens de me faire prendre en otage avec ma fille par cette ordure de Skeeping… »_ grince Jill, littéralement. Mais en même temps un léger sourire se dessine sur son museau.

 

«  _Et Judy fait ce genre de chose tous les jours ? Plus jamais je ne la taquinerai à propos de son travail,_ glousse-t-elle alors.

–  _C’est ce que je me disais aussi… et sinon… vous en général_  » dit Julien en lançant un regard aux trois autres présents.

Jade et Josselin se contente d’un hochement de tête, mais Jeanne, oreilles tombante détourne le regard.

 

«  _Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi honteuse d’être heureuse que mes petits soient en sortie scolaire … je suis désolée Jill_

–  _Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas t’en vouloir Jeanne. Nous sommes mères toutes les deux, les petits comptes plus que tout_ , dit gentiment Jill en attirant sa sœur contre elle.

–  _Mais tu es ma sœur et jamais une telle chose n’aurait dû arriver à Cotton ou à toi_  » chevrote Jeanne en étreignant sa sœur.

 

Essayant d’éviter que tous le groupe ne sombre dans la faiblesse émotionnelle de leur côté paternel, Julien se racle la gorge pour chasser le nœud qui commence à s’y former avant de lancer

_« Et sinon ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?_

–  _Je dirais la même chose que toi_ , répond Josselin. _Les filles s’inquiétaient_ …

–  _Les filles ?_ s’exclament Jade, Jill et Jeanne outrées.

–  _Comme si môssieur le gros dur n’avait pas aussi peur que nous pour Judy_ , poursuit Jeanne en poussant son frère d’un doigt accusateur.

–  _Et Nick_ », complète Jade, ce à quoi tous acquiescent sans hésitation.

 

En trois mois, celui qui était arrivé comme “l’ennemi”, le responsable, le menteur … en gros un renard, était devenu un comparse de farce pour Jill et Jeanne, un ami pour Josselin et Julien, un confident pour la timide Jade, mais plus encore, pour tous il était devenu un frère.

 

«  _Ça va bientôt faire une heure et ils ne sont toujours pas là, pas un coup de téléphone_ , lance Josselin

–  _Et Judy ne répond pas au sien_ , rajoute Jade.

–  _On a failli perdre Judy une fois … Je ne veux plus jamais retraverser ça_ , dit Jill froidement.

–  _Du coup … On devrait peut-être aller voir de quoi il retourne … de loin ?_ » demande Jeanne

 

Heureux de voir que quoi qu’il arrive, ils sont toujours sur la même longueur d’onde, la fratrie se sourie et acquiesce. Mais avant qu’ils ne commencent à préparer un quelconque plan, un bruit de pneus freinant sèchement sur le gravier les surprend.

 

Jetant un œil par l’entrée ils voient une camionnette marquée du sigle du Bunnyburrow Beacon de laquelle jaillit une autre personne hautement détestée qui se précipite dans la garenne, bousculant presque Jessica et les quelques autres Hopps venus voir pourquoi un autre véhicule inconnu débarquait encore chez eux.

 

«  _Qu’est-ce que cette espèce de fouille lisier de David Leaperdale vient faire ici ?_  » gronde Jill

–  _Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûr que eux sauront nous répondre_  » répond Julien en pointant du doigt le lapin et le mouton sortant bien plus tranquillement de la camionnette et commençant à préparer du matériel d’enregistrement.

 

~*~

 

Julien, Josselin et Jeanne commencent alors à se diriger vers les nouveaux arrivants en les interpellant.

Jill, elle, remarque que Jade s’est soudain arrêté et que les oreilles de sa sœur semblent scanner le fond du garage. Tendant l’oreille à son tour elle perçoit d’étranges bruits provenant de l’autre extrémité du garage … ou plutôt d’au-delà du fond. Après quelques instants de concentration elle se rend compte que les sons, nombreux, se rapprochent rapidement … des sons effrayant et étrangement familiers… des sons qu’elle n’a entendus qu’un être émettre jusqu’à présent et seulement une ou deux fois … Nick.

 

Son souffle s’accélère et ses oreilles se rabattent dans son dos. Un instinct enfoui depuis des éons s’éveille au sein de la lapine et alors que les trois ne sont plus qu’à une dizaine de mètres de la camionnette, le cri primal et strident d’alerte de Jill retenti.

 

La réponse de la fratrie est aussi instinctive, les trois font instantanément demi-tour et s’élancent vers le garage, endroit connu, proche et sécurisé d’où vient le cri du veilleur.

 

Le lapin à côté de la camionnette ne réagit que quelques secondes plus tard, se propulsant à l’intérieur du véhicule en claquant la portière coulissante derrière lui.

 

Le mouton reste seul, effrayé par le cri et par la réaction de fuite des Hopps qui venaient de lui demander ce qu’il faisait là, choqué par son collègue qui avait littéralement sauté dans la camionnette avant de lui fermer la porte au museau.

 

Et tous, le sang battant dans leurs tempes sous les flots d’adrénaline, ignorent complètement le gros van noir, taille mammifère moyen, qui arrive à vive allure par l’un des chemins agraires … le même que celui par où Stu et Julien avaient ramené Jill et les petits.

 

Le mouton, entendant alors soudain un autre cri moins primitif mais tout aussi horrifié derrière lui, se retourne précipitamment.

Le temps semble alors se ralentir et ses yeux, s’écarquillant, perçoivent alors deux choses. Un des trois lapins venant précédemment à sa rencontre et courant maintenant vers l’espèce de grand hangars d’où ils venaient se fait percuter en pleine course par une fusée orangée … et une gueule remplie de crocs effilés et luisants, entourée de fourrure rousse et de babines noires se précipite irrémédiablement vers sa gorge.

 

 

           - Garenne des Hopps – Cuisine principale – 12h58 -

 

 Essayant de calmer une Jessica roulée en boule, Stu regarde Élise, puis Sirona qui s’est approchée.

Il sait pertinemment que trois mois plus tôt sa première réaction aurait été de les accuser d’avoir manigancé quelque chose. Mais après avoir appris progressivement à connaître son, plus qu’inattendu, futur beau-fils … et père de ses quatre plus jeunes et plus surréalistes petits enfants … après l’avoir écouté, avoir parlé avec lui, Stuart Hopps réagit de la seule façon qui lui parait normale, protéger sa famille.

 

Il tourne un regard déterminé vers sa femme avant de poser une patte ferme sur son épaule et un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bonnie, occupe-toi de Jess et appelle les secours, je vais voir ce qu’il se passe »

Puis il se redresse sans attendre et regarde les deux renardes tour à tour avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Arrivé près de la porte il se tourne vers un lapin de la même couleur que lui, accompagné d’une lapine fauve et blanche.

 

« Cédric, va chercher une dizaine de tes frères. Vous allez récupérer mon fusil à corbeau et de quoi nous défendre si besoin. Ensuite vous me rejoignez à l’entrée »

le lapin acquiesce et s’élance par la porte sans perdre une seconde.

 

« Caroline, dit alors Stu à la lapine fauve et blanche. Lance une alerte tempête. Que tous les adultes vérifient et ferment les accès de la garenne et que tous les petits soient dirigés vers les abris »

La lapine fait un bref signe de tête avant de se diriger aussi rapidement que son époux vers une autre sortie.

 

Puis, se tournant vers deux de ses neveux, deux inséparables et insupportables blagueurs.

« Yannick, Rayane, je vous charge de veiller sur les Wilde. Elles sont de la famille maintenant, alors vous les traiterez comme tel. Et attention à Mademoiselle Sirona, elle est votre priorité numéro un. S’il lui arrive quoi que se soit … »

Stu ne termine pas, laissant la menace flotter, sachant que cela les motivera plus que tout autre parole, puis se dirige à toute vitesse à la suite de Cédric.

 

~*~

 

En chemin, Stu transmet des instructions similaires aux différents adultes et adolescents qu’il croise.

Ce qui ne le rassure pas du tout, c’est l’état de peur de plus en plus prononcé des membres de sa famille qu’il croise en avançant vers l’entrée. Les lapins n’ont peut-être pas le nez des lupidés, mais ils sont parfaitement branchés pour reconnaître les odeurs les plus importantes de leur espèce. Mais parmi les deux les plus importantes et les plus primitives, la peur est la plus débilitante.

 

Des millénaires d’évolution n’avaient pas encore réussi à débarrasser les lapins de leur tendance à la panique et à la fuite, eux, proies de prédilection de tellement de prédateurs. Stu sait que la peur qui l’étreint à la vue des crocs et des griffes est irrationnelle, mais il est si difficile de ne pas écouter cette voix intérieure qui lui dit de fuir, de se cacher. Il sait qu’il n’arrivera jamais à comprendre comment sa précieuse Judy arrive à travailler entourer d’autant d’appendices pointus et encore moins à appréhender comment elle arrive à être touchée, embrassée … ses pensées commençant à dériver vers des images de sa fille qu’il ne veut absolument pas avoir en tête, Stu se baffe sans ménagement.

 

En arrivant à la porte d’entrée, Stu tombe sur des Hopps, en grappe derrière les meubles du petit salon, et surtout bien trop près de la porte grande ouverte au danger. Mais ils sont dans un tel état, figés, tremblant de terreur et dont quelques-uns se sont littéralement fait dessus au vu des flaques d’urines, qu’il paraît évident que leur crier dessus ne fera que provoquer une catastrophe, mais surtout l’odeur de peur est omniprésente … oppressante.

 

«  _Stuart … ta famille est ta priorité. Peur ou pas, tu dois les protéger. Si Judy est capable d’aimer, de … s’acc… s’accoupler avec un renard … Tu peux … Non ! Tu dois faire face !_  » se dit-il alors que prenant son courage à deux pattes il se dirige vers la double porte ouverte, son instinct lui criant que si un prédateur perçoit les effluvent de terreur émanant de la garenne, ils sont perdus.

 

L’abomination qu’il prend en pleine figure lorsqu’il jette un œil vers l’extérieur en saisissant un battant de la porte pour la refermer le fige sur place. Certes les lapins ne peuvent pas vomir, mais dans certains rares moments leur physiologie semble s’y essayer.

Dans une tout autre situation, Nick aurait sûrement pu faire la remarque qu’il comprenait d’où venait le bruit de crapaud mourant que Judy avait fait une fois, mais il n’était pas là … enfin il n’était pas loin, mais pas en état de blaguer.

 

Face à lui, au milieu de sa cour, une camionnette du Bunnyburrow Beacon arbore une magnifique éclaboussure d’un rouge malsain, tranchant sur le bleu ciel du véhicule et qui aurait pu le mettre mal à l’aise.

Mais ce qui manque de peu de faire se souiller le patriarche des Hopps, c’est le cadavre, d’un mouton apparemment, en train de se faire déchiqueter et mâchouiller par cinq renards roux se grognant et se grinçant dessus pour faire valoir une quelconque propriété sur la prise.

 

La sauvagerie primale qui se déroule sous ses yeux déstabilise toute civilité dans l’esprit du lapin. Des renards, ennemis immémoriaux, en train de dépecer à coup de crocs un mammifère qui fut vivant et conscient il y a peu, qui a peut être de la famille, des agneaux … Tout à coup, l’arrachant à sa vision d’épouvante, mais lui glaçant le sang, des cris et des voix qu’il connaît se font entendre en direction du garage commun.

 

~*~

 

« JADE ! » hurle les voix de Jill, Jeanne et Josselin.

 

« Laisse-la ! Saloperie ! » s’écrie la voix de Julien.

 

Alors que le regard de Stu se porte vers la gauche en direction du vaste bâtiment et des cris, il voit avec horreur Jade, la douce et timide Jade essayer de s’éloigner tant bien que mal d’un renard grondant. La lapine est au sol et recule vers la porte du garage en se poussant avec la jambe droite, l’autre ensanglantée et traînant piteusement, probablement cassée.

Le cœur du lapin manque de s’arrêter lorsqu’il voit sa fille, blessée, en larmes, essayant de s’éloigner du renard sauvage qui avance vers elle a quatre pattes, salivant en braquant sur elle des yeux vide de toute conscience mais affamés.

 

Stuart n’avait jamais voulu savoir en détail les affres qu’avait vécu sa pauvre Samantha, mais ce qu’il avait sous les yeux ne pouvait que lui rappeler l’état dans lequel sa fille avait été retrouvée.

Il n’avait pas d’arme … Il y avait cinq prédateurs couvert de sang à moins de trente mètres de lui … Mais il fallait qu’il fasse quelque chose, n’importe quoi ! Il refusait de perdre un autre enfant de cette façon, voir pire cette fois.

 

« EY ! _SOURNOIS !_  » hurle-t-il alors, attirant l’attention des renards.

Les cinq en plein festin décide que courir après un potentiel repas est moins intéressant qu’un plantureux déjà servi, mais il obtient ce qu’il voulait lorsque celui qui menaçait Jade s’arrête et le regarde.

Il croise alors les yeux affolés de sa fille et essayant de passer tout ce qu’il peut de force et de soutien dans son regard pour la rassurer, il lui fait un signe de tête vers Josselin et Julien qui profitent de l’effet de surprise pour sortir du garage et s’avancer, armés d’un balai pour l’un et d’un démonte-pneu pour l’autre pour rejoindre leur sœur.

 

Et c’est à ce moment qu’un vrombissement de moteur parvient à ses oreilles … et à celle des renards qui s’arrêtent de festoyer et lance un avertissement grinçant en direction du véhicule.

Stu voit le même gros van noir qu’il avait brièvement entr’aperçu près de la vielle grange une heure auparavant débarquer par les champs.

 

Se préoccupant malgré tout en premier lieu de ses enfants, Stu voit avec soulagement que Julien et Josselin on rejoint Jade et l’aidant à se relever ils se carapatent vers le garage.

Le patriarche ne peut retenir un couinement et quelques larmes lorsqu’il voit la profonde lacération sur la hanche et la fesse gauche de Jade lorsque ses frères la relève. Ils sont saufs pour le moment, mais sans soin … que va-t-il advenir d’elle ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’un éboulement condamne l’accès souterrain au garage cet automne ? Eh bien sur, comme plus personne n’utilisait ce chemin il s’était dit que ça ne pressait pas … bien évidement !

«  _Kernunnos… pourquoi ?_  » murmure-t-il en serrant les dents.

 

Mais c’est un crissement de pneus qui lui répond lorsque le van noir s’arrête brutalement à une cinquantaine de mètres de la garenne après un demi-tour serré, quasiment entre la camionnette du Beacon et le garage.

 

Soudain le van émet une série de coups de klaxon particulièrement bruyants, faisant sursauter les renards, Stu et couiner nombre des lapins terrés derrière lui. Puis, après un étrangement pesant silence de quelques secondes, le van klaxonne trois fois alors que les portes arrières s’ouvrent révélant une cage avec deux formes affalés à l’intérieur qui semble remuer mollement … une sombre et imposante remplissant presque un tiers de la cage et une forme gris bien plus petite étalée dessus, un lapin … Judy.

 

Tout à coup un mammifère se tenant derrière la cage lance sur le dessus de celle-ci un sac de toile qui se met à gronder, grincer et s’agiter violemment lorsqu’il percute les barreaux.

Puis la forme pousse brutalement la cage hors du van en même temps que celui-ci ne redémarre pour aller se garer sur le côté du garage.

 

Après le boucan métallique de la cage heurtant durement le sol qui fait de nouveau sursauter tous les mammifères présents et couiner les lapins. Stu … et les renards, regardent interdits, le sac qui a chuté rudement s’agiter de plus belle jusqu’à ce que des griffes arrivent à passer à travers les mailles de la toile. Rapidement les griffes déchirent le sac de l’intérieur, révélant un autre renard, effrayé, surexcité et furibond d’avoir été ainsi enfermé et malmené.

Contrairement aux autres renards qui sont nus, celui-ci porte un pantalon et les restes d’une chemise.

Du sang semblant provenir de sa gueule a teinté de rouge la fourrure crème de sa poitrine … mais malgré la frénésie, malgré les yeux sauvages, bestiaux, Stuart ne peut que le reconnaître.

Après trois mois passé ensemble, passé à s’apprivoiser, se connaître, s’apprécier, après avoir appris certaines des choses qu’il avait faites, mais surtout celles qu’ils avaient subit … insulté, méprisé, frappé, rejeté, sans aucune autres raisons que d’être né renard … comment ne pourrait-il pas reconnaître celui qu’il avait, un jour sans s’en rendre compte, commencer à appeler. Fils.

 

«  _Par tous les Célestes et les Dieux … Nick … non …_  » chevrote Stuart Hopps, en regardant, les yeux pleins de larmes, son beau-fils commencer à tourner à quatre pattes en grondant autour de la cage dans laquelle Judy et le dénommé Charlie commencent à émerger en geignant de leur sommeil chimique.

 

 

         - Ferme des Hopps – Grande cour – 13h05 -

 

Des flux de lumière entourent Judy … non pas vraiment de la lumière … elle ne sait comment les définir.

On dirait de l’eau opalescente, mais d’aucune couleur précise et de toutes à la fois. Ils s’écoulent en rubans se frôlant, s’entremêlant, fusionnant et se divisant.

Ils semblent tous s’écouler vers un point précis … vers le bas, pas très loin où ils se mélangent, se nouent en une masse imposante, éblouissante … si belle … si apaisante … pulsant comme un cœur d’un rythme lent.

 

C’est étrange, il lui semble apercevoir des formes à l’intérieur … des mammifères … tous auréolés de teintes chatoyantes.

Certains arborent le vert étincelant du printemps renaissant. D’autre semble nimbés du bleu mordant du ciel hivernal alors que quelques-uns rayonnent de la gloire dorée du soleil d’été.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle a l’impression de les connaître … et pourquoi lui semble-t-il que l’assemblée est incomplète ?

 

« Judy … Judy ! » l’appelle une voix, une voix qui sans qu’elle sache pourquoi la met en colère.

 

Soudain, recroquevillée parmi les autres, courbée et tremblotante comme si elle pleurait, une autre forme apparaît dans le cœur de lumière, une forme indistincte auréolée de l’orange mordoré de l’automne.

 

« Judy ! » s’écrie de nouveau la voix, plus pressante et faisant monter en elle une incompréhensible rage.

 

La lapine a soudain très mal à la tête … ou en prend-elle seulement conscience ?

Et quel est ce brasier sauvage qui tourne lentement autour d’elle ? Et cette odeur métallique écœurante ?

 

« Debout officier Hopps ! » lance la voix d’un ton autoritaire.

 

En une fraction de seconde tout semble se diluer en tourbillonnant alors que Judy ouvre grand les yeux … avant de voir que le monde tourbillonne aussi et que finalement les yeux fermés c’est plus supportable.

 

Mais alors que tous ce qui s’est passé quelques instants auparavant lui revient en tête, Jill et Cotton, le piège tendu à la vielle grange, la mort sanglante de William, Esteban. Et le tout avec la délicatesse d’un éléphant dansant dans sur son cerveau douloureux, Judy rouvre brutalement les yeux pour se retrouver nez à truffe avec une gueule pleine de crocs entourée d’une masse de poils et de tissus. Elle lance un cri apeuré et fait mine de s’éloigner, mais une patte aussi grosse que son torse la saisit avec force par une épaule.

 

Et alors qu’elle se débat et essaie de reculer malgré le marteau-piqueur sous son crâne, la voix qu’elle reconnaît être celle qui l’avait réveillé l’interpelle.

« Hopps. Judy. Calme-toi. Reprends tes esprits » dit la gueule toute proche … Judy dont la vision commence enfin à retourner à la normale comprend alors que la masse est un mammifère recroquevillé.

« Charlie ! » siffle-t-elle avec colère, dégageant la patte de son épaule d’un mouvement rageur en lui montrant les crocs … les crocs ?

 

« Hopps, s’il te plaît. Je sais que tu m’en veux à mort et c’est parfaitement justifié » dit-il le plus calmement que la situation le permet sans trop montrer sa surprise a voir une lapine grogner et montrer des dents comme un prédateur.

« S’il te plaît, dit-il sur un ton qui surprend malgré tous la lapine. Si nous voulons nous en sortir vivant il va falloir coopérer une dernière fois.

– Qu’est-ce que tu v … »

Mais avant qu’elle ne termine, le petit loup sombre … non, le coyote, puisque maintenant elle sait, lance sa patte vers son visage. La lapine, plissant instinctivement les yeux, essaie d’esquiver piteusement le coup… qui ne vient pas. À la place s’élève le grognement et le couinement de douleur du coyote accompagné d’un grondement rauque et furieux.

 

Ouvrant rapidement les yeux, Judy voit la patte de Charlie juste à côté de son visage et plantés dedans les crocs d’une bête sauvage, des crocs qui se seraient sûrement refermés sur sa tête ou son cou.

Mais ce qui broie le cœur de la lapine ce sont les yeux surmontant ces crocs … de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Ses pupilles en amande sont complètement dilatées, assombrissant son regard bestial, sauvage, sans conscience. Et lorsqu’elle croise les yeux de son doux renard sans y trouver la moindre parcelle de celui qu’elle aime plus que tout, une part d’elle-même hurle de chagrin.

 

 

À ce moment précis, le renard qui fut Nick lâche la patte de Charlie et recule rapidement en glapissant, se frottant et se roulant soudain par terre en couinant.

 

« Rargn … Judy, grogne Charlie entre ses dents serrées par la douleur. Pour le moment ce n’est plus lui … et il y en a d’autre »

Essayant de reprendre son souffle et s’arrachant à la contemplation de son renard, Judy regarde réellement autour d’elle pour la première fois.

 

Tout d’abord elle prend conscience qu’ils sont dans une cage autour de laquelle Nick rôde en grondant et en regardant la posture bizarre de Charlie elle comprend que la porte de la cage n’est pas verrouillée et que le coyote la tient fermée tant bien que mal.

Puis regardant plus loin elle papillonne des yeux, incapable de reconnaître les environs tant le décor est noyé de lignes et de rubans chatoyants … « C’est comme avant mon réveil » s’étonne-t-elle brièvement.

Mais l’effet s’estompe après quelques clignements d’yeux et elle voit alors qu’ils sont au milieu de l’allée de la garenne. Et surtout … elle voit à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, un groupe de renards près d’une camionnette en train de … « Par tous les Dieux ! » s’exclame Judy en fermant les yeux, horrifiée.

 

« Hopps, Hopps ! Il faut qu’on trouve un moyen de sortir et de rejoindre la garenne » la supplie Charlie.

Alors qu’elle va pour l’envoyer promener sèchement elle entend soudain son père crier : « JUDY ! »

Cherchant du regard elle le voit dans l’entrebâillement de la porte principale de la garenne. Ses yeux sont rougis d’avoir versé des larmes, mais son visage semble soulagé de la voir, en danger, mais vivante.

 

Mais les cris des deux lapins semble avoir excités certains renards qui commencent à se demander si cette manne providentielle qui embaume l’air de cette douce odeur de proies terrifiées ne vaudrait finalement pas le coup.

« Judy, _le Dieu Vert soit remercié_. Tu es …poursuit Stu sur un ton un peu trop aiguë, inconscient du danger.

– Papa s’il te plaît chut ! » dit Judy, interrompant son père et lui faisant mine de se taire. Mais plus de voix excite davantage et alors que deux des renards se lèchent les babines en lançant un regard plein d’envie vers Stu, des hurlements paniqués s’élèvent.

 

Judy, Stu et Charlie tournent leur regard en direction des cris pour voir le renard qui avait attaqué Jade, rejoint depuis peu par un Gidéon nu et bedonnant en train de gratter frénétiquement à la base de la porte. Le physique et la position de Gidéon aurait pu prêter à rire si ce n’avait été pour sa férocité et son acharnement. Judy et son père se rappellent malheureusement à ce moment précis que les renards ancestraux étaient connus pour être d’excellent fouisseurs … raison supplémentaire les rendant si dangereux pour les lapins.

 

Mais ce qui fait instantanément monter une vague de terreur panique dans la lapine, plus que tout le reste, c’est qu’elle a clairement reconnu les cris de ses sœurs

Stu hésite, doit-il prévenir Judy de l’état de Jade ? Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu prendre la moindre décision, il sent la porte qu’il tient s’ouvrir en grand et un David surexcité se place dans l’encadrement de la porte, une petite caméra numérique au poing.

« Par tous les Dieux … s’exclame-t-il, braquant l’objectif vers ce qu’il reste de son ex-collègue puis vers la cage … quel scoop ! Ma place au Tri-Burrow Tribune est assurée ! »

 

Et c’est à ce moment-là que recevant à pleine puissance les effluves de la garenne que trois des renards près de la camionnette s’élance vers la porte grande ouverte

 

«  _PAPA !_  »

 

 

          - Garenne des Hopps – Cuisine principale – 13h01 -

 

Regardant son mari partir, avec un regard surpris et plein de fierté de le voir prendre les choses en pattes de façon aussi efficace, la matriarche se met en action dès que Stu franchit la porte.

 

Élise, malgré l’inquiétude et l’incompréhension de la situation, regarde Bonnie donner des ordres complémentaires à ceux du patriarche à tous les Hopps et affiliés présents. Elle comprend comment une famille aussi grande arrive à ne pas sombrer dans le chaos, tous ont une place, un groupe, un rôle. Les lapins vu par tous comme, fragiles, mignons, peureux, compensent en réalité par une organisation stricte et des gestes affûtés par la pratique. Jamais seuls et pouvant se soutenir en cas de besoin, ‘‘l’armée’’ des Hopps se met en action.

 

Bonnie reste auprès de sa petite belle-sœur toujours roulée en boule secouée de frissons et de sanglots, mais ne semble pas arriver à la calmer. Élise décide d’agir.

« Excusez-moi Mme Hopps, puis-je ? » demande-t-elle poliment.

 

« Je … je ne sais pas … Je, hmm … » dit Bonnie hésitante. Elle a bien vu la réaction de Jessica lorsqu’elle a regardé les renardes et n’est pas sûre que le mammifère, apparemment à la base de son état, soit apte à aider.

Élise aussi l’avait très clairement remarqué, mais toujours calmement et lentement, elle s’agenouille auprès des deux lapines.

 

Intriguée, Bonnie voit alors la renarde porter les pattes à sa poitrine en fermant les yeux. Puis, après avoir vu les babines d’Élise remuer sur quelques mots silencieux, elle voit la renarde poser délicatement une patte sur la tête de la lapine terrifiée.

Soudain, Bonnie ressent une étrange chaleur éclore dans sa poitrine alors qu’elle se remémore le moment ou elle avait vu Stuart sur le pas de la demeure des Leaperdale, plus décidé que jamais à leur demander sa patte quoi qu’il lui en coûte. Avec la naissance de ses enfants, c’était son plus beau souvenir, et le tout premier aussi heureux.

À l’évocation de ce souvenir, somme toute incongrue vue la situation, un sourire éclaire le visage de la matriarche, mais plus surprenant, les tremblements de Jessica cessent et la lapine relève vers elles un visage mouillé de larme mais calme, presque serein.

 

« C’est très bien ma chérie. Allez, il est temps d’aider ceux qui pourraient en avoir besoin » dit gentiment Élise en ébouriffant la tête de Jessica avant de se relever en tendant une patte vers celle qui semblait terrifiée rien qu’en la regardant quelques minutes auparavant. La jeune infirmière acquiesce et saisie la patte qui l’aide à se relever avant de rejoindre les autres, demandant où se trouve Brenan.

 

Bouche bée et ne sachant quoi dire, Bonnie regarde la renarde s’éloigner vers sa fille et Sharla, restées auprès des petits de Nick et Judy. « Que … qu’est-ce qu’il vient de se passer ? » se demande-t-elle.

 

Mais avant qu’elle ne l’exprime à haute voix, Sirona s’exclame : « C’est bizarre … J’essaie d’appeler la police, mais je n’ai plus aucun réseau ! Ça marchait encore ce matin au petit déjeuner »

Immédiatement quatre ou cinq appareils différents apparaissent alors que leur propriétaire constate avec consternation qu’ils n’ont plus de réseau non plus.

 

La sensation désagréable qui coule le long de l’échine de Bonnie à ce moment-là, suffit à la faire se relever d’un bond, mais elle est devancée par un cousin qui saisit le combiné du téléphone central de la garenne.

Le visage grave qu’il tourne vers eux et les quelques mots lâchés en chevrotant font l’effet d’une vague glaciale : « Il … il n’y a plus aucune tonalité … »

 

Un début de panique commence à agiter ceux qui sont encore présents dans la cuisine à ce moment-là. Bonnie elle-même, sentant la peur commencer à l’envahir, doit réunir ses pattes pour essayer d’en calmer le tremblement. Mais alors que son instinct commence à essayer de prendre le pas et lui dire d’aller se terrer dans un coin, le visage déterminé du jeune Stuart d’il y a trente ans lui revient fugacement en tête, suivit par son Stu, le patriarche, donnant ses directives avant d’aller s’assurer seul et décidé que sa famille est sauve.

 

«  _Calmez-vous !_ Tous le monde reste calme, lance Bonnie sur son ton retrouvé de général Hopps. Si nous paniquons maintenant nous mettons toute la famille en danger. Vous avez tous reçu des instructions, alors exécutez-les » Tous regardent la matriarche, surpris par l’irruption soudain d’autorité entrant en conflit avec la peur naissante.

Aucun ne semble réagir à son ordre et sentant lui monter la moutarde au nez, Bonnie lâche un « _IMMÉDIATEMENT !_  » résonnant dans toute la cuisine et provoquant une fuite de tous les lapins, soudain recentrés sur leurs objectifs.

 

« Je vais aller prévenir Stu du problème de téléphone. Il faut absolument que nous trouvions un moyen de contacter les secours, dit alors Bonnie.

– Il faut contacter l’hôpital confédéral de Bunnyburrow, lance soudain Sirona. S’il y a des mammifères sauvages, il y a forte chance que ce soit des empoisonnés au Hurleur Nocturne, hors tous les hôpitaux confédéraux ont des doses d’antidotes depuis l’affaire Bellwether.

– D’accord, je transmettrais l’information.

– Vous ne devez pas y aller seule Mme Hopps, on ne sait jamais. Je vous accompagne, dit alors Élise.

– Maman, non ! s’écrie Sirona

– Mme Wilde, je …

– Je ne discuterai pas là-dessus. S’il y a le moindre risque que vous croisiez un prédateur sauvage, vous aurez besoin de l’aide d’un autre prédateur »

Cette dernière remarque semble convaincre Bonnie et faire largement réfléchir Sirona

 

Mais alors que la lapine va pour se diriger vers la porte, suivit de la renarde qui n’attend pas que sa fille réfléchisse davantage, une série de coup d’un puissant klaxon parviennent jusqu’à elles en résonnant dans les couloirs de la garenne.

 

Surprenant tous le monde, l’étrange série de coup de klaxon provoque différentes réactions. Certains déjà au bord de la panique laisse finalement leur instinct prendre le dessus et se terrent, sans grandes difficultés, dans les recoins de la vaste cuisine. D’autres, cherchant la moindre lueur d’espoir, comme Sirona, y entendent une aide providentielle, le retour de ceux tant attendu.

 

Bonnie et Élise, figures maternelles et essayant de garder un semblant de stabilité pour la sécurité de tous, restent plus sur la réserve et leur anxiété monte d’un cran face à l’incongruité de cette alerte. Pour Bonnie tout particulièrement, lorsque son inconscient reconnaît ce rythme son angoisse grimpe rapidement … un série de coups rapides suivit d’une pose puis trois coups distincts … le signal du début d’une pièce au théâtre.

 

Avec consternation, Élise sent une bouffée de peur s’échapper de la matriarche des Hopps. Elle sait que si la lapine flanche la garenne sombrera dans le chaos.

Tout à coup, une étrange vibration remonte le long des lignes de ley serpentant autour d’eux et provoquant comme une bouffée ardente dans le cœur de la renarde la fige dans un état de stupeur.

 

« Mademoiselle Wilde ! Stop ! » s’exclament soudain deux voix en chœur depuis le couloir par lequel Stu s’est rendu vers l’entrée.

La peur glaciale remplace la chaleur pieuse dans le cœur de la renarde en la ramenant sur terre violemment. Un regard paniqué autour d’elle confirme l’absence de Sirona et des deux jeunes lapins chargés de garder un œil sur elles.

 

« Mademoiselle Wilde, il ne faut pas aller par là ! s’écrie l’un des deux

– Non d’une tranche d’Entrebon, comment fait-elle pour aller si vite ? » s’exclame le second d’une voix plus effrayée que réellement surprise.

 

Avant même de voir Élise s’élancer à la suite de sa fille et de leur deux ‘‘gardiens’’, Bonnie sent l’étrange tiédeur réconfortante se dissiper et toujours serrée contre elle, Jessica se remettre à trembler.

«  _Ô Sucellos, par pitié venez-nous en aide_  » murmure-t-elle tout bas lorsque, ne sachant plus quoi faire d’autre, une vague de désespoir l’envahie.

 

~*~

 

« Sirona ! Arrête-toi … im… immédiatement » crie péniblement Élise en suivant à grand peine les deux jeunes lapins qui continuent à interpeller la jeune renarde, la suppliant de revenir.

La renarde sent cruellement le poids des années lorsqu’elle voit avec quelle difficulté elle peine a les suivre sans grand espoir de les rattraper.

Soudain un hurlement, un cri qu’elle ne comprend pas … «  _PAPA !_ » … Mais la peur qui s’en dégage lui apporte un second souffle.

 

Accélérant notablement, Élise rattrape rapidement les deux lapins et aperçoit à la faveur d’une ligne droite, Sirona, courant tantôt sur deux, tantôt sur quatre pattes.

 

Tout à coup, après un virage … la lumière au bout du tunnel … enfin du couloir.

 

Éblouis, les deux adolescents n’ont pas le temps de voir le mobilier et les cousins tremblotant vers lesquels ils se précipitent et finissent dans un roulé-boulé fracassant contre un canapé.

 

Hérité de millénaires d’adaptation pour chasser dans la lumière rasante du levé et du couché du soleil, les pupilles d’Élise s’affinent instantanément en une fente étroite contrecarrant l’éblouissement.

Elle voit le ‘‘petit’’ salon servant de vestibule à la garenne. Garnis de fauteuils, canapés et de penderies est aussi fourré de lapins terrifiés, agglutinés derrière le mobilier.

Face à elle, de l’autre côté du salon, la porte principale de la garenne. L’un des battants est grand ouvert et dans l’encadrement elle voit Stuart étreignant l’autre battant en tremblant. Devant lui sur le perron couvert, le dénommé David, une caméra numérique à la patte et un air terrorisé sur le visage.

 

Déboulant à toute vitesse derrière eux, Sirona se précipite sur le perron, bousculant un brin brutalement le journaliste et cherchant d’un regard frénétique le fol espoir qui l’avait conduit ici avec tant de précipitation.

En un instant, Élise voit passer sur le visage inquiet de sa fille plusieurs émotions. Le soulagement qui détend un bref instant ses traits, suivit aussi sec de la surprise et de la peur mêlées.

 

Mais ce qui abasourdit Élise, fait taire les gémissements effrayés des Hopps dissimulés et surtout fait stopper net les trois renards sauvages à seulement quelques mètres de la porte, courants à la base vers un copieux et aisé repas, c’est la férocité qui déforme soudain les traits de sa fille.

 

Queue tendue et ébouriffée, griffes plantées dans le plancher du perron, échine hérissée et dos arqué. Sirona se tient campée sur ses quatre pattes et lâche un grondement grinçant primal, une mise en garde absolue pour tout renard, mais aussi pour tout mammifère ayant une once d’instinct de survie … Une femelle enceinte, une future mère se tient là et elle défendra sa progéniture avec toute la fureur que puisse générer l’instinct maternel.

 

 

          - Ferme des Hopps – Grande cour – 13h09 -

 

Entre la douleur de la morsure à son bras et le choc du cri d’alarme lancé par une Judy, jusque-là calme et contrôlée, Charlie n’a pas le temps de réagir lorsque la lapine décide contre toute logique de sortir de la cage en voyant les trois renards sauvages fondre vers son père et la porte ouverte de la garenne.

Craignant pour la vie de la lapine, le coyote se résout à la même folie et sort de la cage à son tour.

Il ne peut se résoudre à laisser Nick faire du mal à Judy, même involontairement et même s’il sait … qu’il ne redeviendra jamais lui-même.

 

Lorsque le renard l’avait mordu, Charlie avait vu le cou de Nick, partiellement dissimulé sous le sang, là où Esteban lui avait tiré dessus. Le fait que Nick semble avoir craché du sang ne fait que confirmer ce qui glace le cœur du coyote … dans la fourrure, cette couleur violette sombre, presque noire … Dawn Devourer, le dévoreur d’aube.

Le mal qui rongeait la confédération depuis quelques semaines, le dernier additif du Dusk Howl, en était la version purifiée, ciblée et surtout résultat de la bio-ingénierie. Mais ce que Nick avait subit était ce que tout prédateur au service du maître craint, l’un des outils de terreur qu’il utilise pour contrôler ses serviteurs, ses esclaves. Si le Night Howler court-circuite les fonctions cérébrales supérieures tout en provoquant momentanément une forte douleur rendant agressif la plus inoffensive des loutres, le Dawn Devourer vous plonge dans un cauchemar duquel l’aube et le réveil salvateur ne vous sauveront plus jamais … détruisant définitivement ce qui fait de vous … vous.

 

Mais, alors que Charlie essaie malgré tout de garder la tête froide pour analyser la situation, un grincement proche du rugissement paralyse évolués et sauvages sans distinction.

Ébouriffée, muscles tendus prêt au combat et gueule grande ouverte sur un régiment de crocs luisants et effilés. Sirona se tient sur le perron en défiant quiconque d’oser s’approcher de sa tanière et de ses petits à naître … non pas Sirona, celle qui se tient devant eux, imposant la peur à trois renards sauvages n’est pas la douce et un brin lunatique Sirona, mais Morigane, la déesse guerrière, esprit de fureur.

 

Si la situation n’était pas aussi funestement désastreuse, Charlie, se souvenant de ses débuts avec Sirona qui avaient plus que confirmer les dire de Nick comme quoi chez les renards ce sont les femelles qui dirigent, aurait pu trouver amusant de voir Nick et les trois mâles chargeant la garenne se figer et prendre une posture soumise, s’excusant presque de leur audace d’ennuyer une bientôt mère renarde.

 

Lorsqu’il avait reçu l’ordre de suspendre sa mission au sein du ZPD et de la charmer, et bien que tout d’abord choqué d’une telle besogne, Charlie s’était exécuté … et avait lentement commencé à ‘‘échouer’’.

Le maître fut plus tard informé de l’accouplement de Nick et Judy, il lui fut alors ordonné au Nabahi Shamahi, larbin 1er de l’alpha des Hatséhashké, de séduire définitivement la dernière Locksley. Il voulait qu’elle s’attache suffisamment comme les renards en sont capables pour la briser ensuite, éteignant par la même leur dernière chance de perpétuer leur lignée puisque le frère s’était accouplé avec une lapine.

 

Jamais Charlie n’avait échoué une mission de façon aussi spectaculaire, mais surtout … jamais il n’en avait été si heureux de le faire. Quelle farce le destin lui avait joué. Lui à qui on avait ordonné d’envoûter et briser une pauvre ‘‘femelle sans défense’’ avait été totalement et irrémédiablement captivé par la magnifique, forte et fragile personne qu’elle était.

 

Néanmoins là tout de suite, Sirona Wilde, celle qui ne devait être qu’une mission et qui était devenue sa raison d’être, est en danger. Il sait qu’il doit tout faire pour éviter qu’ils n’apprennent l’existence des petits de Nick et Judy et protéger par tous les moyens possibles celle qui le maudira lorsqu’elle saura la vérité … « Mais tant qu’elle est sauve, tant que nos petits sont sauf, peu importe »

 

Esteban, l’être le plus mauvais et sadique qu’il connaisse après son ‘‘père’’, rode dans les parages … il doit l’arrêter … définitivement.

 

 

***

 

Judy n’en croit pas ses yeux. Sirona vient de stopper d’un cri, et quel cri, l’attaque des trois renards sauvages.

Bon d’accord le cri était terrifiant, mais le plus important est que le danger immédiat semble être au moins temporairement écarté … enfin c’est ce qu’elle aurait espéré, car le désamorçage de la situation devant elle ne fait que lui rappeler brutalement par les cris terrifiés que sa fratrie est toujours aux prises avec deux renards fouisseurs et que rien n’est terminé, bien au contraire.

 

Malheureusement en tournant le regard vers le garage, elle se rend compte que ce n’est peut-être pas qu’à cause des renards en train de gratter devant la porte qu’ils crient … la fumée noire s’élevant de l’arrière du grand bâtiment et apportant une odeur âcre de bois et de gomme brûlée ne peut vouloir dire qu’une chose, le garage est en feu. Judy contemple alors l’horreur de la situation, sa fratrie ayant maintenant le choix entre affronter les poignards d’ivoire des renards sauvages ou finir brûlés vifs.

 

« Hopps ! » l’interpelle la voix de Charlie. Lorsqu’elle se retourne elle voit qu’il est sorti de la cage également et semble scruter la zone du garage.

« Sha … Charlie, je n’ai pas le temps. Mes sœurs, mes frères. Ils sont …

– J’ai entendu, et il faut faire quelque chose. Mais Esteban nous attend au tournant … et Sirona … il ne faut pas qu’elle reste là »

La tension et l’inquiétude sur le visage de celui qu’elle considérait comme un ami lui semble on ne peut plus sincère … mais il lui semblait tout aussi sincère alors qu’il leur mentait, des mois durant.

 

Soudain un grondement tout proche leur signale que Nick semble être lui aussi sorti de sa stupeur et qu’il n’a pas l’air coopératif en ce qui concerne leur idée de départ vers où que ce soit.

Le museau plissé dévoilant ses crocs, l’échine hérissée et les oreilles rabattues, Nick avance lentement vers eux.

 

« Nick, mon amour. C’est moi … Carottes. S’il te plaît, tu dois me laisser aider ma famille, supplie Judy, une patte ouverte tendu vers le renard mais prête à esquiver. Je sais que tu es fort. Tu peux lutter mon cœur … je t’en conjure, reviens-moi … »

Mais la seule réaction du renard est de se hérisser davantage comme énervé par cette voix émettant des sons bizarres qui lui semble destinés mais qu’il n’arrive pas à comprendre.

 

Alors que Nick se ramasse, prêt à bondir sur sa proie, une puissante détonation ébranle le garage lorsque l’arrière du bâtiment vole en éclat dans une gerbe de flammes et de débris … les cuves viennent d’exploser.

 

«  _NOOOON !_  » hurle Judy à plein poumon en s’élançant à quarte pattes comme une fusée vers le vaste bâtiment sans réfléchir un seul instant.

L’instinct du renard sauvage autrefois appelé Nick lui dit de se cacher, de fuir ce bruit terrifiant … mais la proie … sa proie, fuit … elle ne doit pas fuir …

 

Pour Charlie c’est l’instinct de protection qui s’embrase et le fait agir sans plus réfléchir que Judy lorsqu’il s’élance vers la garenne, vers Sirona. Mais ce n’est pas tant le choc de l’explosion qui le met en branle que le mouvement qu’il vient d’apercevoir sur le toit du van noir près du garage … un tireur qui se met en position.

 

 

           - Bunnyburrow – Ferme des Hopps – 13h11 -

 

 Avoir vu exploser une partie du garage en sachant qu’au moins une partie de sa fratrie est à l’intérieur est un moment atroce de plus pour la pauvre lapine. Judy court aussi vite que ses quatre pattes le lui permettent sans même reprendre son souffle.

 

Dopée par l’adrénaline et en position quadrupède elle traverse une bonne partie du trajet à une vitesse fulgurante et dans l’effet tunnel de sa vision, elle voit clairement devant elle la porte de service du garage s’ouvrir et dans une avalanche de poussière et de fumée, cinq lapins en sortir au milieu des flammes.

 

Terrassée par une quinte de toux violente lui coupant le peu de force qu’il lui reste après ces moments d’épouvante, s’attendant à voir l’un des renards finir par passer sous le mur du garage et les égorger comme le mouton du Beacon ou finir brûlée vive avant, Jeanne s’effondre en couinant.

Jill en à peine moins mauvaise condition, essaye de la relever tant bien que mal alors que juste à côté Julien cherche d’un regard affolé comment contourner le brasier qui semble les entourer, pointillés mortels émaillant la zone selon l’éparpillement des débris et des gerbes de carburant enflammées.

Julien, campé vaille que vaille sur des jambes flageolantes, porte sur son dos une Jade évanouie et se tourne vers les trois autres, permettant alors à Judy de voir, horriblement nettement, les profondes déchirures dans son côté gauche, là où un renard l’avait attrapé en pleine course.

 

Malgré le flot d’énergie pompé à travers tout son corps, Judy ressent un étau de glace se resserrer dans sa poitrine … la vision écœurante du blanc de l’os de la hanche de la douce et timide Jade ressortant sur le rouge vif s’écoulant bien trop vite de la plus profonde des plaies et rehaussé par le rouge sombre du sang séché tout autour, tellement de sang, sur elle, sur Julien.

La pauvre lapine ouvre la bouche, elle veut appeler ses frères et sœurs bien aimés, leur crier de faire attention aux débris pouvant leur tomber dessus depuis le rebord du toit … mais tout ce qui sort de sa gorge ressemble plus à un croassement pathétique.

 

Josselin est le premier à la repérer, cherchant une échappatoire il voit ébahi sa sœur, pour laquelle ils s’apprêtaient quelques minutes auparavant à partir en reconnaissance, cavaler vers eux.

Judy voit le soulagement passer sur le visage de son frère malgré leur situation, puis une peur panique remplace la lueur de réconfort.

Josselin tend alors la patte vers elle, attirant par la même l’attention des autres, et crie : «  _Judy ! Derrière toi !_  »

 

~*~

 

La fratrie avait entendu parler depuis l’arrivée de Nick de cette histoire de rêves étranges et forcement ils s’étaient penché sur cette histoire que finalement peu connaissaient vraiment. Stu et Élise, bercés des mythes de leurs espèces respectives avaient cette histoire en commun, pas tout à fait identique, mais incroyablement proche pour deux espèces pourtant antagonistes dans ce conte ancestral.

 

Les légendes ne sont bien évidements jamais claires, mais en cet instant tous voient le mythe prendre vie sous leurs yeux de la façon la plus atroce possible … Nick, le pelage rougit de sang et un rictus carnassier dévoilant ses crocs, fond tel un prédateur des temps anciens sur Judy.

« Brixtios et Liovisonna » pensent-ils presque tous, la trahison et le meurtre de la fille du printemps par celui qui se prétendit son ami est sur le point de se rejouer devant eux, à l’instant où la gueule du renard salivant se referme sur le cou de sa proie, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, qui vient de se retourner.

 

~*~

 

Au moment où son frère lance son avertissement, inévitablement Judy freine sa course et se retourne … pour voir la gueule qu’elle aime tant embrasser et qui semble maintenant terriblement meurtrière se jeter vers elle, vers sa gorge.

Encore sous le dangereux effet de l’adrénaline, les yeux écarquillés de la lapine voient les poignards d’ivoire s’approcher presque lentement. Mais si sa vision lui donne l’impression que le monde bouge plus lentement, son corps, lui, à l’air de vouloir continuer à suivre les normes de la physique.

 

L’instinct de survie couplé à l’entraînement rigoureux de la police permet néanmoins à la lapine d’amorcer un mouvement douloureusement lent pour ses sens suractivés, mais ridiculement vif pour tous les témoins.

Le corps de la lapine semble projeté en arrière l’impact sur sa gorge délicate, ce qui s’accompagne bien sûr d’un cri horrifié généralisé, mais en réalité c’est elle qui s’est jetée vers le sol pour esquiver de quelques centimètres le délicat râtelier mortel de son renard d’amour.

Dès qu’elle sent le sol contre son dos, Judy détend avec force les puissants muscles de ses cuisses en lâchant un « désolée ». Ses pattes arrière trouvent alors l’abdomen de Nick encore en pleine envolée et profitant de l’élan, le propulse à plusieurs mètres de là.

 

Ignorant la douleur de l’impact dans son dos, la lapine se relève immédiatement, prête à en découdre avec son renard redevenu sauvage, en espérant ne pas avoir à trop le malmener quand même … pour voir, horrifiée, qu’elle l’a éjecté directement dans un des brasiers entre elle et sa fratrie.

Néanmoins, loin de se consumer comme tout bon mammifère à fourrure plongé dans les flammes, le renard s’extirpe de la fournaise et dans un panache d’étincelles et de flammèches s’ébroue pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements en feu.

Le «  _Nom d’une crotte en chapelet_  » lâché par une Jill aux yeux exorbités exprime à merveille la pensée globale de la fratrie en voyant ce renard de feu juste après avoir cru un instant que leur sœur venait de se faire égorger par son fiancé.

Soudain deux étranges bruits étouffés, comme deux petites explosions dans une pièce fermée, résonnent, malheureusement avant qu’ils n’aient eu le temps de voir ce que cela peut être ils se rendent compte que tout cela a attiré l’attention du renard qui fait quelques pas vers eux.

 

« Nick ! Revient par ici rusé, ta proie est là … Nick, laisse-les tranquille. Stop ! » s’écrie Judy à l’attention du renard en agitant les bras, mais le regard de ce dernier reste braqué vers Julien … sur Jade … une proie blessée et affaiblie. Alors que Nick fait quelque pas de plus vers le groupe de lapin terrifiés, Judy commence à sentir monter en elle une envie étrange que son corps ne comprend pas, n’est pas fait pour comprendre … une envie de sang.

« Est-ce ça ? Est-ce la … **fulgurance**  » pense-t-elle alors en se souvenant de la discussion entre sa mère et Nick qu’elle avait surprise un mois et demi plus tôt.

 

« Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Je jure devant tous les dieux et les célestes que si jamais tu touches à un poil de ma fratrie je … **Je te renie et** **je renie notre engagement !** » s’exclame la lapine, tentant le tout pour le tous et lutant pour ravaler les larmes et le nœud dans sa gorge que la simple idée de cette déclaration provoque.

Contre toute attente, Nick s’arrête et secoue la tête en couinant. Puis il se tourne vers elle avec un regard intrigué mais également énervé.

Tout dans cette proie met à mal son esprit bestial. Pourquoi l’a-t-il suivit malgré le bruit effrayant ? Pourquoi ses petits bruits l’agacent-ils à ce point ? Et surtout, pourquoi les derniers sons qu’elle a émit l’ont-ils rendu soudain aussi triste ?

 

Voyant le renard hésiter, Judy poursuit alors sur sa lancée en mettant dans ses paroles toutes la force de ses sentiments «  _Nick, je t’aime tellement_ _ **.**_ **S’il te paît … bats-toi,** **pour moi,** **pour** **nos petits.** **B** **ats-toi** **et** **reviens-nous,** **crétin de renard** **…** **Tu n’as pas oublié ?** **Nos flammes sont une**  »

Nick couine de plus belle, de ces couinements que les lupidés n’émettent que lorsque quelque chose ne va pas. Il se met à tourner en rond, la queue et les oreilles basses puis lance un regard sombre à la lapine … avant de s’élancer sur elle accompagné d’un cri paniqué des lapins derrière lui.

 

~*~

 

À la surprise de tous les témoins, cette fois Judy ne fait rien face au renard qui la charge … enfin si, elle ouvre les bras au moment où Nick la percute, envoyant soudain la si petite lapine grise, au sol. Grognant et grondant il s’avance au-dessus d’elle, la dominant de toute sa férocité primale.

 

— «  _Vous êtes des âmes sœurs_ »— 

 

Nick a un aspect irréel. Le feu a séché le sang sur son poitrail en teintant de rouge la fourrure crème et la cendre a assombri tout son pelage, lui donnant une teinte étonnement unie d’un beau rouge sombre

 

— «  _Crétin de_ _Brixtios !_  »— 

 

Quelques gouttes de salive tombent sur le visage de la lapine, comme si des larmes coulaient de ses yeux qui sont pourtant au contraire étonnamment déterminés qu’elle plonge sans crainte dans ceux de Nick … les yeux qu’elle fixe captent la lueur des flammes et scintille d’un éclat singulier, mordoré.

 

— « Brixtios, c’est il me semble du vieux Lapin et veut normalement dire Renard »— 

 

Et alors que Nick baisse ses babines retroussées vers elle, Judy lève les pattes vers lui. Elle en pose une près de sa truffe qui palpite un instant, s’imprégnant de la saveur de sa proie, alors que l’autre se glisse en une caresse le long du museau du renard.

«  **Je t’offre ma flamme pour la mêler à la tienne, elle est le foyer de mon âme, à jamais … Nos flammes sont une et je réchaufferai ton âme auprès de mon cœur à jamais**  » dit Judy en ayant l’impression d’avoir déjà prononcé ces mots plusieurs fois, comme s’ils avaient toujours été là, sur le bord de ses lèvres et attendant le moment d’être prononcé.

 

— «  **Tu n’es plus rien. Désormais tu n’as plus d’histoire, honni de tous. Va-t’en… renard**  »— 

 

Et si depuis le début il y avait eu une erreur ? Et s’il n’y avait pas un renard sans nom, mais deux ?

Un qui n’en a peut-être jamais eu et un qui l’a perdu ? Un renard injustement privé de tout, de son avenir, de sa famille, de son amour … de son nom. Le nom d’un condamné, banni et maudit, un nom que tous ont oublié depuis si longtemps

 

L’esprit de Judy s’enflamme. Des myriades de fragments y tournoient, des rêves, des souvenirs, des mots … des noms. _Liovisonna … Brixtios_ … **Lotsë** … Un doux sourire étire les lèvres de la lapine, et alors qu’elle caresse tendrement la joue de son renard son détacher son regard du sien.

«  **Áranarwa**  » murmure-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du renard si proche des siennes.

 

 

***

 

Après avoir vu leur sœur frôler la mort, puis un renard sortir d’un brasier rugissant comme si de rien était pour enfin assister à une scène de quasi-suicide de ladite sœur par les crocs de leur futur beau-frère … et apparemment renard de feu à ses heures perdues.

La fratrie des J voient maintenant les deux fiancés, lapine têtue et renard sauvage tout à coup beaucoup moins sauvage, s’embrasser fougueusement dans une position particulièrement osée … enfin surtout parce que leur beauf est maintenant totalement nu … mais bon, des lapins ne sont pas connus pour s’offusquer à la vue d’un peu de fourrure intime.

 

L’invraisemblance et l’incongruité de la situation aurait pu se suffire à elle-même pour les plonger dans un état de choc, mais histoire de couronner le tout, les feux se tenant toujours devant eux commencent à se dissiper.

Bien sûr au vu de leur situation plus que dangereuse, voir certains feux s’éteindre et leur permettant donc de fuir cet enfer et amener Jade auprès de Brenan le plus vite possible est un soulagement inespéré … mais voir les flammes comme aspirée vers Nick et Judy, voir la fourrure des deux amants enlacés dans un baiser passionnel s’embraser sans que cela ne semble les déranger le moins du monde … quelque chose clique alors dans l’esprit des quatre lapins conscient témoins de la scène et ils décident d’un accord muet mutuel que ‘‘il faut qu’on se tire d’ici, on pétera un câble plus tard’’.

 

Malheureusement comme Serendipity ou Karma, voir les deux, ont décidé que rien ne se passerait sans catastrophe aujourd’hui, un cri de panique et d’angoisse retenti à l’entrée de la garenne.

 

« CHARLIE ! »

Tous tournent leur regard vers la commotion, les J tout autant que Nick et Judy, tiré de leur passion par le hurlement.

 

Sur le perron de la garenne, Élise et Stu horrifiés et terrifiés regardent autour d’eux, comme cherchant quelque chose. A coté de la porte d’entrée, affalé sur la rambarde, David Leaperdale, la caméra accrochée à la patte, pend mollement et au vu du cratère qu’il a à la place du crâne … définitivement.

 

Mais le cri ne venait pas d’eux, le hurlement de désespoir venait d’une pauvre petite renarde vaironne tenant contre elle, en chancelant, un coyote au pelage sombre qui ne semble avoir le plus grand mal à tenir debout.

« Non, non, non. Charlie, non. Reste avec moi, je t’en supplie »

 

Sur la droite de la chemise du coyote, une tache rouge s’agrandit rapidement et le coyote finit par s’effondrer en manquant d’entraîner Sirona avec lui. La jeune renarde, assistée d’Élise qui a fini par se rependre, essaie tant bien que mal de l’allonger.

« Ça va aller mon cœur, mon doux chevalier, respire calmement, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers le patriarche Hopps. Allez chercher de l’aide … Tout de suite ! »

 

Stuart jette un œil à l’intérieur et voyant ses neveux Yannick et Rayane en train de secouer les Hopps terrifiés pour qu’ils aillent se mettre à l’abri ailleurs qu’à quelques mètres de la porte, il les envoie en quatrième vitesse chercher Brenan.

Au même moment Cédric et une dizaine de mâles Hopps débarquent avec le matériel demandé pour tomber sur une scène de chaos comme jamais ils n’en ont connu.

 

« Charlie ? Charlie ! » s’écrie une pauvre petite renarde accablée qui ne se rend même pas compte qu’elle vient de perdre les eaux.

 


End file.
